Diamonds in the rough
by Mia-Purdy
Summary: What if Erik had been more honest with Christine? What if he had acted quicker? What if Christines father didnt simply die of illness but was murdered? What if Christine didnt remember Raoul as much as he would like? A different retelling of the story with more twists along the way. Kay/Kopit/ALW/Leruox influences. E/C eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm a bit nervous about posting this, however you have all inspired me with your brilliant stories. I hope you like it, please feel free to review and tell me what you think, whether good or bad, it would be great to know what you think!**

**I sadly dont own POTO *weeps* so anything recognisable is from ALW, Kay, Kopin and Leroux.**

**Christine is about 16 in this story (: just so you all know.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Christine POV

'Whats on your mind my darling?' My papa chuckled. I realised then my jaw was slack as I looked up in wonder upon the beautiful Opera house, the busy Parisian people bustled past, but I couldn't help it, it was so large and grand!

'Oh Papa, it's so beautiful!'

'Not as beautiful as you though, my angel! But let me tell you, there is something special about that opera house, when you play or sing it's not the audience that embrace you in their delight, but the opera house itself.' My Papa said his eyes glazed over, I could tell he was in another time or place, he did this often. He quickly snapped out of it and squeezed my hand.

'One day my angel, you will grace the stages. You will sing to the masses and bring them great joy. I know it.' He said his large blue eyes looking sincerely into mine.

'Oh Papa, do you mean it? You truly mean it?' I said throwing myself into his large arms.

'Of course my child.' He held me tight, and didn't let go for a few moments, both of us enjoying the bliss of not having to face reality again until the embrace finished.

When he let go, he took my hand in his and we walked to find our shelter for the night. As we walked, I looked at the large carriages, and beautifully dressed people who passed no doubt going to watch the evenings opera. Who were me and papa kidding? I would never be a singer, Id never grace any stage. I looked down at my clothes, they were the same rags I had been wearing for the last two weeks, hardly the clothing of an opera singer! But I didn't care, I longed to sing, but I knew in my heart of hearts I was lucky just to have my caring Papa, I would take care of him. Id get us off the streets and back into a proper house, Id get him playing his music once more, then we could be happy again. As we walked through the streets leaving the main and relatively posher part behind, we began to see the people who society hadn't been kind to. We brought our single loaf of bread that was to last us for a week, I was so hungry my tummy growled, I knew I could have eaten it all then and there, but I restrained myself and tore of the tiniest peice. Me and Papa sat on the step outside the stinking shop. When I realised a small boy no older than seven was watching me his ribs visible through his rag shirt, he looked hungrily at my piece of bread he was watching me. I tore a piece of the rough bread off and handed it out to him, he looked at me wearily.

'Please take it, its only bread.' I smiled at him as he ran and took it from my hand and treasured it as if it were a peice of gold. 'Merci!' he called out to me before running off down one of the rat infested alleys. Then I realised my papa was crying, his giant shoulders shuddering.

'Oh Christine, you poor darling, look at you! What have I done? Your nearly starving but still your kind heart gives. You deserve so much better.' I had never seen Papa like this, it scared me, he had always been my rock, he had always been grounded and would rarely let negative emotions effect him, but now I realised my papa was just as worried about our situation as I was.

'Papa! Dont cry! Im fine, Im not hungry anymore! I have you Papa thats all I need, we will be happier soon. I promise! Ill get a job tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow Ill go to the bakery and ask for a job. Ill work so much, until we have all the money we need, then we can buy a house and you can have your music again!' I said desperately trying to make him happy, gosh I was so near to letting all my emotions go, but I knew I had to stay strong for papas sake. He smiled at me and wiped away his tears with his large hands.

'You my darling are the kindest girl. Im proud to say your my daughter. So, proud Christine. Dont ever change for anyone. Always be yourself, do you promise?' tears were leaking in the corners of his eyes. I promised, which made him smile, I felt the sides of my mouth creep up, that smile was infectious.

We walked hand in hand to the place we usually slept, it was near a local tavern, perhaps not the safest choice but the owner was kind and in the harsh winters would allow us to have a quilt from one of the rooms. I hated it more than anything in the world. The tavern was noisy and disgusting, men would crawl out with women clinging onto them, yelling and shrieking, I was always petrified. But Papa was always there and he would give my hand a squeeze or huddle up close to me, and tell me beautiful stories about the Angel of Music, whenever my Papa spoke of the Angel I felt safe. I knew it was silly for a girl my age to adore such stories but there was something about that Angel of Music that I felt was real, I didn't know why when my Papa spoke of him, I got a strange feel in my stomach. By the time we reached our 'shelter' it was raining, and raining hard my rags were drenched and my long curly hair clinging to my face. I was grateful to get into the dark alley were our night was to be spent. Me and Papa huddled close together. The shelter was very basic, made of old wooden crates to make a sort of shell and roof then covered in all sorts of scrap, which we had dragged from the stinking rubbish piles, but that was all we had. That and each other. I was shivering violently now, Papa pulled me closer trying to use each others body heat to warm ourselves up. The loud, angry voices from the tavern could be heard.

'Papa, please tell me a story of the Angel of Music.' I begged knowing only his voice could drown out the sound of those ugly words.

'Of course my petal' he replied, and so he began, the story of the angel who had a voice that God grew jealous off, a voice so pure it was too good for the other angels ears, he was banished from the heavens and to the earth, were he was to be with the mortals, the angel was kind though and wished to help the mortals, and only a rare few, get taught by the angel, only those with exceptional gifts. The story always made me happy. 'One day Christine,the Angel will guide you, he will help you.'

'But I'm not exceptional Papa, he would be wasted on me.' I replied,how I wish the angel could help us, but I knew what I spoke was true, Id never be good enough. The voices were getting closer now, I could see the looming shadows against the wall, and the cackling laughs, they were getting closer.

'Christine, no matter what happens stay behind me.' My Papa whispered coldly as the owners of the cackle rounded the corner and now faced us. They were three men, obviously not from around the area, they were very well dressed, their hair perfectly parted, but they were obviously very very drunk, I was so scared, I began to tremble, I mentally hit myself, I needed to get a grip my Papa took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze as they approached us further.

'Look what we got here then! My, my look at the state of this.' Said the taller of the group, his hair was as fair as the sand, his large green eyes wild. He staggered towards me and my Papas shelter.

'Leave us alone.' My Papa growled, this only made the men laugh louder and more hysterically.

'What are you going to do about it?' the taller man shouted, he spat into my Papas face. I gasped, I knew my Papa hated spitting, he was positively enraged now, I felt him raise a little as if to make a move, I was going to grab him, but before I could I felt an iron tight grip around my wrist, that tugged me from behind our shelter.

I screamed and kicked wildly, but the hold was too strong, all I could smell was alcohol.

'Christine!' My Papa roared, rising.

'Well, well, well, what a beautiful surprise. I didnt realise tramps had pretty girls like this kept with them.' The fair haired man was close to me now, he touched my face with his dirty hands, I struggled wildly, screaming and sobbing against the tight hold.

'Let her go!' my Papa shouted.

'I swear take another step tramp and Ill slice her pretty throat.' Roared on of the other men.

'Stop crying or Ill give you something to cry about,' the tall man roared into my face, I screamed for my Papa, who was looking round, trying desperately to think of a way to help. 'I think we should get these dirty rags off and have a proper look at you.' They all laughed wild, crazy laughs, as the taller man reached to untie my dirty dress. I scream and spat and tried to lash out. Before the man could even reach me, my Papa had shoved him to the ground. I felt my self be realised as the men now scrambled about on the ground, hands and feet flew in all direction. I screamed, ym poor Papa, it wasnt fair three against one! I tried to throw my fists at one of the men, but he raised his fist and split my lip, blood poured down my face. Then suddenly there was a piercing shriek. The two men suddenly jumped up, looking down at the taller fair haired man who was over my Papa, suddenly I saw it the puddle of blood that was flowing out of what appeared no were, then I realised as the man stood up, that no were was my Papa.

'Phillipe, we must go, now, leave, youve stabbed him, we must go.' One of the men called, catching the sleeve off the man who was standing now looking at my Papas body in disbelief, holding a long knife in his hand. He looked at me, then they fled.

I dropped to my knees instantly, to my Papas side, I saw were the wound was automatically, there in his chest was a hole, the blood was pouring out. How could this be, no my Papa couldnt die, he wouldnt, he couldnt leave me, we were meant to be together forever. No I had to save him.

'Papa, I will save you.' I sobbed, 'Papa, say something, Ill make you better, I will.'

His face had gone white now, his breathing was laboured as he struggled for breaths. He rose ashakey bloody hand and took mine in it.

'I will send, th-th-the angel of m-us-ic, he w-ill he-lp y-ou. I l-ove you.' Then his hand went slack. No, no, he wasnt dead no he couldnt be dead.

'Papa?' I said shaking his slack body, 'Papa?'

When he didnt reply I began to sob uncontrollably, bring his cold lifeless hand to my face. How could he be gone? He couldnt be. Maybe he was sleeping. Yes maybe that was it. He'd wake up soon and be all okay. Ohh I knew I was lying to myself. But how could he be gone. I sobbed myself to sleep clutching his cold hand in mine. God knows how I survived the night, but I didnt care, I wish had died. I wish I was dead. Without Papa what was the point in living. When I looked on his cold dead body I collapsed and wept int he early morning like, he looked so still and peaceful, he might of folled me into thinking he was sleeping, but the gaping bloody hole in his chest, showed me that was just a false hope.

The tavern owner must of heard my sobs as he came out, gasped and quickly went back inside through his door. I didnt even notice him when he approached me again, this time with a lady all dressed in black. The stood over me as I clutched my Papas hand tightly.

'The poor dear,' I heard the woman mutter tot he tavern owner, but I didnt care what theydid to me now, I had nothing, nothing left in the world, I was scared and alone.

Suddenly the woman was kneeling beside me, she had kind eyes despite her hard pale face and thin line of a mouth.

'You must be Christine Daae?' she asked touching my shoulder. I didnt reply. 'Its time you left your Papa now, you are to come with me, I will take care of you.'

At this I stirred leave my Papa! No, I couldnt.

'No, I cant.' I said simply I felt rude but I didnt care.

'You cannot do anything for him now Christine, I knew your Papa when he was a violinist, he would of wanted you to come with me.'

'You knew my Papa?' I asked.

'Not well, but I enjoyed his music very much. Come with me Christine and we can make him proud of you.'

When she said this, I realised she was right I needed to make my Papa proud, I couldnt just lay here, no matter how much I wanted to. He would of scorned me for doing so. Not only this, but I was scared beyond imagination, for the first time in my life I was alone, utterly and completely alone, and I hated it already. I hated the thought of leaving my Papa. But what choice did I have?

'Come with me Christine.' The woman said again.

I began to sob again, I kissed my fathers stone cold cheek, and rose onto my wobbly legs.

'What will happen to his body?' I asked my bottom lip trembling.

'We will make arrangements from were I'm taking you, we can get him a grave, how would you like that? You can visit him then.' The woman was being kind but still I couldnt help but cry at the thought of my Papa being truthfully gone.

She put her arm over my shoulder, and began steering me away from my Papa still body, I took one last look at him, praying that he was with the Angel of Music and he was safe and happy. Before I asked 'were are we going?'

The woman replied: 'to the Opera Populaire.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews and reading. I'm flattered! Thank you to the kind reviewer who pointed out that its Kopit not Kopin as I called him, oops. Silly me! I'm glad you're enjoying it though!**

**Lets see how our poor Christine is doing...**

**Again I sadly don't anything.**

Chapter 2-Christine POV

The lady dressed in black, told me her name was Madame Giry, I felt so rude but my mind was else were. To think I was alone. I was petrified. It had began to rain now, as we escaped the slums of Paris and reached the main town. I walked behind her long strides, snivelling trying to think of what on earth she would want with me! We reached the doors of the Opera Populaire and I gasped, it had looked so beautiful before in the sun, now it seemed cold and looming. It seemed to sneer at me, it knew its beauty, and knew I was just a lowly peasent girl. I wanted to turn and run, but then I felt Madame Girys hand on my shoulder.

'Dont fear, I shall look after you. My daughter, Meg is your age, perhaps you shall be friends.' She said it very kindly.

'Thank you, but-but what do you want with me?' I stammered.

She smiled kindly and warmly and I knew automatically I could trust this woman.

'Once you are ready, you can work in the costume department and earn some money. How does that sound?' she smiled at me her black eyes glittering. 'And if you like I can give you ballet lessons, and perhaps you can join the dance groups.'

I was so grateful, I felt as if I had a chance now, I could try to make my Papa proud, I could get some money and well then I wasnt sure what I would do, but I knew this was a good start. But I was still petrified, not of this kind woman but the building still appeared to be sneering at me.

'Thank you Madame, I cannot explain how grateful I'am'I snivelled, twisting my rag dress in between my cold hands.

'Come on, let's get you inside and out that wet rag.' She took my hand and we entered.

As soon as we entered I was hit by sense of questioning. The tall, beautiful walls covered in angels and demons glared at me, it was all so stunning, but not in a normal way in a twisted, cold way, that took my breath away. We climbed the large stair case, I was aware of the glares I was receiving from several pairs of eyes and the cruel words being whispered, I looked at my rags and felt tears well in my sore eyes.

Madame Giry stopped at a door and opened it. Suddenly as if from no were, I was being embraced by an unknown blonde figure.

'My Mama told me about you, you poor darling! I'm Meg, or Meggy or Megan, I hope we can be friends.' her words were falling over each other, as she held me at arms lengths, she was about my age perhaps a little younger, with long white hair and large green eyes and a big smiley mouth.

'Megan were are your manners!' Madame Giry barked, sensing my nervousness and unease.

'Im sorry about your Papa,' she blushed and whispered, looking at her feet through her long blonde hair.

I felt my tears well up again, I felt as though I was choking, I couldn't breathe.

'How about you give Christine some of your old dresses, so she can change out her wet clothes, then show her the costume room so she can settle in. I must go the new managers are wanting my services.' with that Madame Giry left.

The girl dug through her large wardrobe, she was chattering away like a little song bird, but I didn't hear her my emotions made me deaf, I looked around the room there were two little beds just next to each other, I hadnt slept on a bed since well, since Mama died many years ago.

'I think this one wil suit you nicely,' Meg smiled passing me simple blue dress, it was lovely. Meg turned her back and I slipped off my wet rags and put the soft fabric on, it was an amazing feeling to peel the dirty robe off.

'Ive put some dresses for you in your drawers, I thought maybe you'd like them. Mama said you didn't have any.'

'Thank you very much' I whispered back to her, I was so shy and nervous of this girl who was positvely brimming with confidence.

'Come on, I'll take you to the costume room I'll show you were you will be working.' With that she looped her arm through mine and dragged me off.

Meg gave me tour and it was just as my Papa had always described it to me, even more beautiful if that was possible! How I wished Papa was here to tell me the stories of the opera house, he knew so many. I tried to push my thoughts aside and concentrate on what Meg was saying, we were now in the costume room and my new place of work.  
The rooms walls were lined with fabrics of all colours, wigs, shoes, hats and scarfs, all arranged in what appeared to be a rigid order. It was rather dark and small, but the costumes illuminated it with their wide array of colours. It all seemed rather daunting, Meg explained to me that I was to make any costume repairs, loose buttons, bad lace or anything like that I was responsible for.

'This is my costume,' Meg said proudly pointing to the white ballerinas leotard.

'You dance?' I asked.

'Yes, you silly dit' she laughed giving me a twirl 'I told you that earlier, your mind must be everywhere.'

'Im sorry for being rude just, well just, Im just,' I stammered hopelessly my eyes grew hot and wet, how I willed for the tears to go away, I turned my attention to something else plucking up the courage to say something. A large, costume, covered in diamonds hung in the corner.

'Who wears that costume?' I said amazed by how the sequins caught the light, 'it must be someone grand'

'Thats La Carlottas costume, some may call her grand, I call her hideous, shes cruel. Be careful of her, she will eat you up!' Meg laughed at the horrified look on my face.

That night after Meg had finally gone to sleep, I crept out of bed with a candle and made my way to the chapel on the edge of the Opera Populaire building. I needed to be near my Papa, I needed him so much. I ached emotionally, it was as if someone had taken away part of my soul. The Opera house was silent now, and dark, I clutched my candle for light. I was not afraid of the dark normally, but I was in a strange new place, who knew what could happen. When I finally reached the chapel. I broken down and wept, I couldn't help it. I let all the emotions out in one ugly teary mass, I sobbed and sobbed my hands clenched against the stone floor.

'Why Papa? Why did you leave me?' I gasped through my sobs 'I need you, I'm so alone, I'm so scared.'

I closed my eyes and thought of all the good times we had, had together. When something changed in the air, it felt slightly warmer, as if someone was with me. I stood up, convinced someone was there.

'Papa is that you? Please help me. Guide me.' I ran frantically around the circular room, running my hands over the stone walls trying to feel for something, anything. 'When will you send the angel Papa?'

After circling the room at least fifteen times, I collapsed due to exhaustion and wept myself to sleep.

**Eriks POV**

I had awoken once again from that same dream, that dream that had been cruelly depriving me of sleep for so long.

It always took me back to the days of my caged youth, I was in the filthy cage that I grew up in, looking out upon the jeering faces, but there among the ugly crowd was my mothers beautiful face, I called out to her, raising a bloody hand to try to reach her, but as I did so the cage would get rapidly smaller and smaller until it was crushing me, I shouted out to her 'Mother, please save me,' I could see around her neck she held the key to my realse and freedom, 'no Erik, monsters deserve to be caged,' she would always reply tucking the key into her dress, leaving me to be crushed by the bars, as the crowd laughed even harder...

Then I would awake, covered in sweat, sitting bolt up right in my coffin of a bed. I walked through my lair, trying to shake the thought of my mothers harsh words from my head, I knew she was right, she had always been a cold and unfeeling woman. But I had spared the shame of having me as a son many years ago, why was she still haunting me in my dreams? How dare she? Was it not enough I was reminded everyday of the reason she hated me, the reason the world hated me and condemned to this dark fate? Was I not allowed even to dream freely? Or was that to be taken from me also?

I changed quickly into my usual attire of blackness. I fastened the cloak around my neck, I didn't need it the darkness would cover me, it was my only friend, it and I worked together, but I would never dress badly, I wouldn't fall that low, I may have a hideous face but I would never dress distasteful! I then picked up my mask after fastening my wig making secure, it glared at me, its whiteness seemed to mock me, laugh at me, it even had a look of disgust twisted into the pure white leather, as if it cursed at its fate to cover my face.

Then I began the journey up through my opera house, to the place I went when the dream would awake me. To the chapel. I travelled through the hidden corridors that only I knew, of only I knew them, I helped built the Opera Populaire! It was a child of my twisted imagination. I reached the chapel corridor, and scoffed, at first I never understood why I found myself longing to go to the chapel, then I understood I was a reject of God from my very birth, God had denied me many things in my life, by coming the chapel I felt as though I was showing him he couldn't just will me away, I would force him to share my nightmares.

I was behind the wall of the chapel, when I heard the sound of sobbing. Who on earth would be awake at this hour? The sobbing increased and now a small voice was calling out, calling for its 'Papa' it was the voice of a young girl. I walked further round the circular wall and reached the point were I could see who it was in so much distress. There was a single candle lit, illuminating the young girls frame, that was sprawled out ont he floor, shaking with violent sobs. She had long wavy hair and her pale skin seemed to look like moon light. But why was she crying so much?

'Why Papa? Why did you leave me?' she gasped through her sobs 'I need you, Im so alone, Im so scared.'

Why had her Papa left her? Why was she alone? I began to feel a strange sensation, what was it pity? No. Life had hardened me, I couldn't help her. She wouldn't wish for my help anyway. I watched her for a few moments longer, she looked up her big blue eyes, full of such emotion I nearly gasped. Her small fists were clenched as she pounded the stone cold ground cursing. Obviously at the point were emotion completely takes over, I knew that feeling well. And I felt my stomach tighten, yes I did pity the girl, no one should feel that pain. Suddenly she stood up, her tear swallonface was pale, her bottom lip swallon and scabbed, she came towards my hiding place, reaching out her small hands, I knew she couldn't see me but I still took an involuntary step back, she began running her hands along the wall as if looking for someone, her eyes wild with panic. I had to leave the emotion in her eyes was to familiar, I promised myself long ago, Id never see that emotion again.

I turned and fled back down into the darkness, the girls pleading sobs ringing in my ears.

**So Ive introduced Erik, I hope you liked how I did it.**

**Please review Id love to know what you think.**

**By the way Erik wears a full mask in this one.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, and to the people following! Its all so enouraging! Im surprised anyone is even reading it let alone liking it! Theres alot more Erik in this chapter :D Ive been asked about his age, he's 30, I know the age gap is huge as Christine is only 16 but I felt he needed to be quite abit older.**

**I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Once more I dont own anything, and no matter how hard I wish I doubt I ever will. *weeps***

Chapter 3-Christine POV

I had woken up on the stone floor of the chapel, my face felt like parchment, were the tears had dried, my hands ached from pounding the floor and my lip had scabbed over, making it swallon and sore. I shivered at the cold air that surrounded me, dazed and confused, then quickly realised were I was, I sprung to my feet, gosh what would Meg think if she found me gone? I ran as fast as my tired legs could carry me back to the room, the corridors were busier now, people were leaving their rooms, I could feel their judgemental eyes upon me, but I ran on, til I screeched to a sudden stop at the door, which before I could even put my hand on the brass handle, was pulled open by Meg.

'There you are, I've been worried about you! Were did you go?' she saw I was gasping for breath from running 'Oh you poor thing, don't worry,' she said as she dragged me inside.

I didn't tell Meg about the chapel, I just told her I went for an early morning walk, then I realised the time and ran back to the room so she wouldn't get worried. She smiled at this.

'I thought that perhaps today, you could meet some of the production cast of the seasons opera, its Hannibal rehearsals at the moment.' Meg twittered away digging through her draws, from which she produced a small hair brush and some hair pins, 'here I thought you could have these,I know how annoying long hair can be' she put the items into my hands. I felt so greatful at the kindness of this girl.

'Thank you so much Meg, the opera sounds lovely, will you be dancing?I bet your magnificent.' I said looking at her athletic figure. She blushed at this.

'I hope you will think so, my Mama taught me well.' she said this with a dramatic spin 'come on get changed, rehearsals start soon.'

I changed quickly into a pink dress and pinned my hair up into a bun. It felt good to have the hair off my neck and I ran a sponge over my grubby face, feeling like Id lifted a weight of my shoulders by simply feeling clean.

The stage was beautiful, looking out onto the rows and rows of chairs, it made my heart skip a beat how I wished with every fibre of my being to be singing to an audience on this very stage. There was a certain something about this opera house, that I noticed, not a single thing was left undetailed, every wall was covered in some design or pattern, which made it all very beautiful and grand in away that other builders may not of done, it truly was unique. The man who designed it must of been a real genius indeed!

Meg introduced me to everyone. Firstly all the ballerinas, some seemed kind and spoke words of sympathy and others seemed to take an immediate disliking to me, they were all so beautiful, I felt so out of place, she introduced me to some of the stage hands who all seemed friendly enough, apart from one, I think his name was Buquet. He had a cruel look in his eye, and seemed rather arrogant.

'You wont last a week 'ere' he jeered at me 'much to soft.' I felt my tummy tighten with embarrassment, the way he said this made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

Then finally she pointed out two rather colourful characters La Carlotta and Piangi, both were dressed in costume. The woman, was large, her hair a fiery orange pulled into a large bun on top of her round, flushed face. Her eyes were small and her mouth very, very large. She was not only a woman of emense size, but of character too it seemed, I was automatically intimidated by her.

'We all call her the fat toad,' whispered Meg, I giggled at this, the first time I had laughed since Papa died, I stopped myself abruptly at that thought.

The man Piangi was just as large as Carlotta, the couple were in the corner and it was clear who was in charge, Carlotta was shouting in her heavy italian accent at the man.

'No, you ruin everyt'ing! You, break ma' dress twice! Why? Because you is stupid!' She was shouting, the rest of the cast had gone silent, as they watched Carlotta have her tantrum, she held a piece of sad-looking material in her hand it had obviously been ripped off by an accidental clumsy step. 'I need this fixed. 'Oo will fix it? You, no ma no. Not you! You is too stupid! You!' Carlotta shouted, pointing with one large finger. I suddenly realised she was pointing at me!

She took three strides and was clutching at my arms tightly.

'You, come with me. Can you fix 'dis?'

'Yes madame, I should be able to,' I stuttered.

This seemed to please her as she scoffed then before I knew it I was being dragged through the parting crowds of people. She had my arm in one grasp and the piece of material in the other. We reached the door of the costume room, which she shoved open.

''dis needs to be fixed before rehearsals are done, or you leave.' Carlotta shouted, throwing the torn material at me and slamming the door behind her.

I felt tears fill my eyes, hot angry tears. I hated this woman already and I barely knew her, she was cruel and so rude. Papa had always said 'manners dont cost anything, but mean everything,' this beastly woman obviously didnt know the meaning of manners.

I would fix her stupid material. Id fix it, but I was only doing so because I feared being put out onto the streets. It was obvious this woman had immense power in the Opera house. I sat down on the little stool, picking up the needle and thread. My thoughts turned to my Papa and his promise of the Angel of music, the angel hadn't visited me yet and this made me question my Papas promise, which was of course ridiculous. Then a thought struck me. I had not sung since my Papa had passed. Of course that Angel couldn't find me!

I thought strongly about what I would sing then it hit me. I knew what I would sing, the song that was totally relevent to my feelings and to the angel of music. I took a deep breath and began to sing, praying the angel would hear.

**Erik POV**

I slunk through the hidden corridors, like a shade, like a shadow. The mornings rehearsals had started and I was off to express my disgust to the manager about the elephant like excuse of a woman who was supposedly singing, although it sounded like howling to me, the main role in Hannibal. The part required charm, skill, and emotion. Something that woman truly lacked was indeed emotion, the very key to any singers success. They need to be part of the song, not simply singing it, but being it, becoming it. They needed to feel the pain, the sorrow of every lyric. They needed to allow their emotions to entwine with the music with the beautiful sounds and shapes that the orchestra could make. But the woman could do none of those things, therefore I had written a note expressing my anger at her being chosen to play the lead role, my poor ears could not take it any longer, I had observed rehearsals from box five over the last few weeks and after every time that woman finished singing my head would ache, and my hands would twitch with the urge to strangle her for such abuse to glorious music.

I slipped through one of my many hidden doors into the manager's office. I placed the letter on the large desk. This was my opera house and it was to be run under my instructions. The manager, Rayner, was nothing more than my mere puppet, he was old and foolish and I would get him to do pretty much anything I wanted, with one simple note. This pleased me greatly, I had power, and I liked it, I wasnt cruel with it. I just made sure things ran as smoothly as I could get them too, without ever having to show myself.

I presumed my usual seat in box five to catch some of the rehersals, and I was positively livid at what I saw. Cast members were standing about chatting, ignoring the instructions they had been given, the dancers flirted with the young actors. And there in the corner was as I called her 'toad face'having an explosive tantrum, and clutching a piece of material. How I wished to storm down from my box and told her to get a grip. But then just as I was about to make my unseen presence known, she stormed across the stage and threw the material at a young girl.

Not any young girl, but the young girl whose shuddering sobs had kept me up all night composing. The girl from the chapel. I gasped, my hands clenching and unclenching, she looked different to say, but before I could spectate any longer, Carlotta dragged her from the stage, the girl in one hand and the material in the other.

I had got to the costume room in no time, the secret passages, allowed me to speed along. I asked myself on the way there why I was doing this. But I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind and pressed on. I heard, before I saw the scene before me.

'Fix it, now. This is your job, no?' Carlotta was roaring, 'I want it done, before rehearsals is finished!' I heard the door slam behind her, I moved into place so I could see the girl clearer. I had to rub my eyes and look again, thinking that years of living under ground had started to effect me. It was like upon a unicorn or a creäture of fable, her big blue eyes which were brimming with tears, her small nose and trembling rose bud lips, all upon moon light white skin, she looked like no other girl I had ever seen before. Even with her scabbed lip, and the curls which had escaped her bun, she was majestic. I shook my head, what was getting into me?

I didn't know and I didn't like it. The girl seemed to be bearing up fine.I was about to turn and leave, then I heard her sing.

_'I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a young girls prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts_  
_Hungry from birth_  
_Show them the mercy_  
_They don't find on Earth_  
_God help my people_  
_We look to you still_  
_God help the outcasts_  
_Or nobody will.'_

The sheer emotion in her voice hit me like a brick wall, I could feel her soul in her singing, she was giving this her everything, she poured every ounce of feeling and pain into those sad lyrics, those lyrics which I felt I could relate to so strongly. Her voice was pure and innocent, it took my breath away, but there was something missing the way she stood with her shoulders hunched showed me her lack of confidence. I longed to reach out to her, make her stand straight with her head held her and then see how her already beautiful voice sounded. Her song came to an end I wanted to beg her to sing again, I needed to hear her voice once more.

'There you go Papa, I hope the angel hears me. Let him know I'm waiting for him, if he indeed wants me. Oh Papa I will never be good enough for the angel.' the girl sighed, sitting back down to her stitching, small diamond like tears fell down her pale face.

I wanted to fly into a rage, who was this angel to say she was not good enough? The girls voice was near perfect, once she was more confident she would be able to grace any stage. It was just another injustice in the world whilst this songbird was down in the costume room, hiding her talents, to scared to share them, that fat toad was up screeching, abusing and tearing apart the music, whilst this girl who was gentle with her words, she let the lyrics slip out her mouth beautifully, she let the words come easily, let them fly around the way they should naturally, not like Carlotta who twisted them into ugly shapes, warped them. Carlotta didn't sing for the love of music, she sung for the glory.

I knew then that I needed to hear this girl sing again. I needed to protect her from the harsh world, how dare that woman lay hand on her, how dare she! I felt my hands itch again desperate to get round that fat womans neck.

I had heard the voice of a fallen angel, she was cursed like me to live on this hellish earth and I decided then I would protect her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: **

**Sorry, if Christine is coming across abit wet. I promise you she will be developing loads more as a character as the chapters go on. I wanted her character to change and for her to get stronger once she meets a certain someone...**

**The song is 'the outcasts' from the Hunch back of notre dame**

**But thanks again!**

***Hands out roses with black ribbons on to you all***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thanks again for your lovely review and follows. Im beyond flattered. Especially by Lokis Daughter who said I made her afternoon, a special rose for her! I really appreciate it. Im going to try and update every other day, I hope that's okay, it just gives me sometime to think.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, ****Once more I dont own anything recognisable *whimpers***

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Christine POV.

I finished stitching the material. I was rather proud of how I had done with it, the material was rather beautiful, made of a soft silk. I felt sorry for it having to cover that awful woman. I felt automatically bad, why was I cursing this woman, yes she wasnt very nice to me, but I was new here, of course a pecking order is going to be arranged. And I, a simple plain girl, would be at the bottom of that order. I began to hum to try and push thoughts of my papa from flooding into my mind, I would visit the chapel again tonight, and I planned on singing there perhaps the angel could hear me clearer if I was in a Godly place.

I took the piece of material and decided to go and find Carlotta, I knew we were never going to be friends, but perhaps we could be civil, and by showing her I had fixed her material she may be pleased. I walked through the corridors, clutching it in my hand. I thought I felt someone watching me as I walked, I thought for a second I heard a breath, I spun around quickly but no one was there, I squinted in desperation trying to see someone anything.

'Papa? Is it you?' I whispered.

The feeling had gone now, I sighed and carried onto were rehearsals were being held. I walked through the sea of padded chairs towards the stage. My tummy began to tighten from here I could see the beauty of the actual stage, the twisted angels and demons around its square face, seemed to sneer down at me, but still it was beautiful, I stopped walking, closed my eyes and imagined myself on the stage singing, letting my soul soar, singing so my Papa could hear me in the heavens. I quickly was pulled from this day-dream as I heard sniggers, which when I opened my eyes I realised were coming from a group of ballerinas. They older then me perhaps 19 but they were all so stunning with their long legs, and gracefulness. I felt so foolish.

'You must be the new girl.' The skinny red head said looking me up and down her full upper lip pulled into a sneer. I nodded sheepishly.

'Dont you speak? Or are you mute as well as a suck up?' she snapped at me, her friends sniggered.

'What do-do you mean?' I stammered helplessly, my cheeks were flushing, I wanted to cry.

'Oh I saw you with Carlotta this morning, we all did.' she changed her voice warped it into a mimck of mine 'Oh yes madame, Im a dutiful little slave Ill fix it for you.'

I felt tears fill my eyes. They were being so spiteful, I wanted to say something back to them. But my mind was appearing not to connect to my mouth.

One of the girls leaned forward and snatched the material from my hands.

'Oh not bad for a mute slave.' she laughed, holding the material just out of my reach.

'Please, give it back.' I moaned, they laughed harder and harder as I tried to reach the material in their hands. Some were from the stage they were called for, they threw the material at me.

'There you go slave girl. This was fun perhaps we can do this again.' The red head laughed wildly as they walked away.

I picked up the material, and the tears fell down my face, thankfully the material wasnt damaged. I all but ran to the stage, threw the item into Carlottas hands and sprinted back to my room. I thew myself down onto my little bed and began to sob. Those girls were so mean, their comments stung me, 'slave' was that all I was to be seen as a mere slave? The word 'slave' repulsed me I wasnt a slave! I was a working girl, but not a slave. They were so beautiful, tall and graceful. I looked in the little mirror, I pulled the pins from my hair, the brown curls sweeping down my face, I dried my eyes, I was hot and flushed from all the emotions. I slipped off the pink dress and put on a lighter one, it was white and very delicate, it automatically cooled me down, and I felt I could regain my thoughts. I was so terribly un happy, I wasnt ungrateful not in the slightest. Just sad. I just wanted to fit in, to be accepted. But most of all I wanted to show everyone that I was good enough, I wanted to make Papa proud. I sighed, I was emotionally worn out, I sighed looking into the mirror, I was different looking then the other girls, I hated my pale skin, my eyes which were abnormally large, and of the darkest blue, my hair was so long and curly, I ran my fingers through it.I thought of when my Papa used to plait my hair for me, the thought made me pull my lips into a sad smile. I heard the door open and in came Meg, she threw herself around my shoulders and into a hug.

'Oh Christine, I heard they were cruel to you. How could they. They are just jealous.' She said giving me a squeeze, I was very grateful for her affection.

'Its okay Meg, Im new here of course they will pick on me.' I tried to sound happy and convincing. 'But thank you, your a good friend.'

'Oh Christine! Im so glad you think we are friends.' she positively beamed. I gave her a smile in the mirror and felt my emotions begin to get the better of me, I needed Papa, I needed to talk to him.

'Im going to go for a walk, to clear my head.' I rose, she squeezed my hand.

'Okay Christine, Im always here for you.' I smiled at her a true smile then ran to the chapel, blinded by my tears.

I shoved open the large chapel door, the cool air hit me. I sat on the floor and whimpered and told Papa about my day.

I couldn't help but noticing that feeling of being watched.

**Eriks POV**

I had watched the poor girls day unfold, and I was so near to exploding with rage. Those ballerinas, those stupid tarts, who scorned her, bullied her, they had half the talent she had hidden away inside. I had learnt her name was Christine, it suited her, something about that name reminded me of a star. Cold and beautiful, but she was star that hadst been allowed to shine yet. I had seen her run, her large eyes filled with tears, from the stage of laughing ballerinas to her room. I had to use all my control to stay were I was and not sweep down onto the stage and strangle everyone of them. But now, I needed to help this girl, I would protect her from the cruels of the world, give her the courage to share her talents with the world. She was trapped and I would give her the key to her freedom. It was too late for me, but I would not have her crushed beneath the heel of society.

I was walking back down one of the secret passages, a plan forming in my mind. I turned and went to the coldness of the chapel. The darkness welcomed me, I didnt know how long I would have to wait, I thought of the girls voice, that heavenly sound. I was sure the girl would come here, she was emotionally distraught, of course she would come and pray to her dead Papa. I did not have to wait long, the door opened and what I saw took my breath away.

The girl, was clad in white, her long coco coloured hair, waving down her back, her large eyes were brimming with tears, she looked like a fallen angel, who had been doomed to spend her life on this dark and miserable earth. She sat on the floor, her small sobs shaking her body. She seemed to control herself some what and began to speak.

'Oh Papa, why cant I fit in?' she talked into the cold air, I was mesmerised even the way she spoke was laced with innocence, she told her Papa about her whole day, and to my surprise she blamed herself entirely for the cruelness of the people. I wanted to say something, then and there but Id wait. Her sobs had finished now.

'Papa, Im sorry, Im an ungrateful brat and I know. I just wish someone would help me. I just want to make you proud.' She sighed. This was my moment. This was the perfect timing.

I began to sing a soft french lullaby, she froze, her sobbing stopped. Her eyes widened, but her shoulders relaxed. I knew although I was hideous to look at I had been given a voice that I could control nearly anyone with, I did not wish to control this girl, I wished to calm her.

'Christine, Christine.' I sung, my voice was soft. She jumped up, her face going a shade paler.

'Who-who is it there?' she stammered looking around the room desperately.

'My child do not worry, Iam here to help you.' She seemed to relax a little but still she her eyes were looking round wildly.

'Are you the Angel of music?' she questioned me, her brow creased as she tried desperately to look for a sign of me, 'did my Papa send you?'

'My child, Im not an angel, but Iam here to help you. If you let me I shall make your Papa proud of you.'

Her chest was rising and falling quickly.

'How? How will Papa be proud of me, Im not talented.' She looked down upon her feet, I wished to reach out and lift up her chin.

'Christine. I have heard your voice. Never say you are not talented. Never. I can promise you, if you let me help you, you will be the pride of Paris and as you do so you will make your Papa proud to. Let me help you.'

She gasped, and blushed slightly when I told her how good she could be.

'All I want its to make my Papa proud.' I knew she couldnt see my but I could feel her eyes burning into my flesh, desperately trying to see something

'Christine, I promise you.' She smiled slightly.

'But why do you wish to help me?' she looked puzzled again.

'You remind me of someone, I see you are alone, desperate to be accepted. You shouldnt have to hide away your talents, it enrages me that you feel the need to. But with my help you can show your talents. Isnt that your dream Christine?'

She smiled now. 'Yes, my dream.'

''Thank you. Oh thank you so much.' Her large eyes were filling with tears. I panicked why was se crying!

'My child! Why are you crying?' I asked concerned.

'Im just so grateful.' She beamed, she wiped away her tears with a small hand.

I was taken a back, no one had ever been grateful to me for anything.

'Christine, my child. Sing for me, anything you wish to, sing for your Papa. Tomorrow, we can begin your tutoring.'

She nodded, her mane of curls shifted. Why did I notice that? She was wringing her hands wildly.

'Never fear singing for me my child. Im here to help you.' I noticed she stopped wringing her hands then took a deep breath before starting.

Her voice, was it possible for a mortal to have a voice like that? It had some problems, but with fine tuning it would be perfect. The emotion she poured into it was so in tense, it swept me away. Her voice was getting tired, I could not resist it anymore I joined in. She missed a line, when I sung, her mouth went slack, I could tell she was amazed. She beamed then joined in again. Our voices met in a clash of emotion, the entwined in the such beauty. The final verse came.

_Is It Me I'm Deceiving?_

_Mad Or Not, I'll Stay True._  
_I'll Be There..._

_I'll Be There, Heaven Speed Me,_  
_By Your Side, As You Need Me_  
_I'll Be There For You._

When the verse finished, we both were silent for a moment, both amazed at how well our voices went together. I could tell Christine was tired, she had sung so beautifully, it was no wonder.

'That was beautiful Christine.' I said truthfully.

'Thank you, your voice is perfect! Ive never heard a voice so pure!' She said amazed.

'It is nothing compared to yours my child.' I was overwhelmed at how kind she was. She had spoke to me more words of kindness then I had ever heard in my life.

'Now you should rest. I will always watch over you. Ill always be there for you. Not only am I your tutor now, but your guardian also.'

She beamed once more, and was about to walk to the door when she turned.

'I cannot tell you how grateful Iam. Truthfully Im just overwhelmed by your kindness.' She grinned at the wall were she thought I was.

'You are welcome my child. Meet me here this time tomorrow and we will continue.

She left the room. I stood breathing deeply. Then the door opened again.

'Oh, I forgot to ask what am I to call you?'

'You may call me Maestro.'

She tested the name 'Goodnight Maestro.' Gave the beaming smile once more, the door shut for good now.

I was breathing deeply, I felt a strange feeling in my gut. The girl had talked to me as if I was normal, shown me kindness, she was a true angel. She had given me her trust, and I would give her the heart of Paris in return. I would protect her, I would do my everything to guide her. I wouldnt let her be alone.

Could it possibly be that my long dormant heart had began to feel again?

**So they have spoken to each other, what do you think?**

**Im sorry its not through the mirror like in ALW, I wanted to do it abit differently.**

**But I really hope you enjoyed it :)**

**The song is Ill be there from the Pirate Queen, I love that song!**

**Thanks loads**

**Roses and rides on the boat in Eriks lakefor reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Im so pleased to see you liked the last chapter, I really wanted to get it right, so I was abit worried. Big thank you to Phanatic01 for her kind review, Im so glad you appreciated the song, I adore Hadley singing it, well I just adore Hadley in general :P**

**Ive had some more ideas for were I want to take this story, its going to have some real twists, so I hope you stick around to endure them with our characters :)**

**Im adding Madame Girys POV to this chapter, it will help flesh the next chapter out so to speak.**

**Thanks again!**

Chapter 5-Madame Giry.

I had received two notes. The first from the new managers. The second from Erik. I did not know which one to be more concerned about, the one from the managers, made me sigh, it was clear these two were obviously as musically inclined as a stick. But Reyner's (the old manager) health had to forced him leave, and soon the new managers would be here. I knew automatically this would cause problems, firstly I knew the cast would test the ropes straight away, rebel against the new managers just because they could, and secondly Erik. During Reyners time at the Opera Populaire, Erik had taken on the role of the Phantom of the Opera, I had scorned him about it but he had just laughed at me, and told me he needed his opera house to be ran properly. I let him carry on, I would never admit it, but once he had begun giving his orders the Opera ran alot better.

I decided to deal with the managers note later on, it was nothing pressing. Whereas Eriks troubled me, he rarely sent me notes, I began my decent down through the cellars. I had not seen him in a long time, months in fact. As I travelled down through the darkness , the temperature dropped dramatically, how he survived down here, I never knew. Actually, I did know, his music. His beloved music, I had never known a man so talented, I remember watching him play his organ and I wept, he was at one with the music, he became it, he poured every emotion he had into it. Tears had poured down his masked face, as his gloved fingers flew over the keys. It was one of the most distordedly beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I walked further into the darkness, praying he had remembered his note and shut down his traps, I sighed thinking about this mans life and his twisted personality. I knew his life had been one of many cruelties, I had never asked him about it but I had seen some of his scars. Both mental and physical.

I was at the edge of the underground lake now just beyond his kingdom, I was shivering violently now. I rowed myself across the black waters, it was silent no sound of music could be heard. Through the darkness I could see the patent black door among the rocky face of the walls. I stepped out the boat and pulled my courage together. Why was I so nervous? I knocked on the door and no answer came I was relieved, perhaps he wasnt there. I turned and was about to walk away, then a voice whispered in my ear.

'Going somewhere?' I nearly jumped out my skin, there he was.

'Erik, I see you havent changed, you still take joy in scaring me half to death.' I tried to sound braver then I felt, his voice was the same powerful instrument that made the hair on my neck stand on end. But his weight had dropped dramatically, I could see his ribs jaggering out through his poets shirt, his gloved hands seemed , if possible, even thinner and skeletal like. He towered over me in height, his posture was absolutely perfect, he seemed to move silently to a music only he could hear. 'I presume theres a reason you sent me to this freezer.'

'Indeed there is a reason Madame. Two reasons in fact, firstly the new managers, I want to know more about them. Everything about them. Who they are and what they want with my opera house. I know some information on them, however more pressing matters dis allow me to pursue them any longer.' I nodded that was a fair request, of course he would want to know, and I knew he would not be pleased with them.

'Secondly, I wish you to purchase me a grave stone.' .

'Erik, it can't be all that bad!' I gasped.

'Calm yourself. Its not for me but a umm friend.' He said taking his mis allied eyes away from mine.

'A friend? Erik, that doesnt sound promising.' I said shaking my head, I knew some of this mans past, not much but some, and I knew just from the look in his eye he had killed.

'For goodness sake. I have not committed any wrong doing. It is simply a surprise for someone, who wants a loved one buried.' His voice had risen now, his long hands clenching and un clenching, I knew I had irritated him. I didnt want to argue with him. It had been so long since I had seen him, I was secretly relieved to see him alive.

'Okay, I shall.' I sighed, I couldnt believe I was giving into his strange request.

'Good, I shall give you the details.' He passed me an envelope, the same as the ones that were delivered by the Phantom of the Opera. Perfectly folded, and beautifully neat, so very Erik like, obsessed with beauty. This thought saddened me, how ironic was it that something so atrociously ugly could be so drawn to beauty.

He saw me twiddling with the envelope, he took a step nearer to me, his mis matched eyes burning into mine.

'You are not to open that letter under any circumstances. If you do I shall find out and will have to hurt you. This believe me is something I do not wish to do, but if I have to, I shall. This is of the most private matter.' His eyes like windows to his soul, showed me sorrow pain, betrayal, his haunted past, his fears, by there was something new there to a certain glint I could lay my thoughts on it properly.

'I promise you Erik, I shall not open the letter.' He took a step back and nodded.

'Thank you Madame.' He gave a small stiff bow, it made me cringe the way he did it, not only did it showed me his back bone which was all but wripping through his waist coat, but it showed all the signs of manners which were beaten into a person when they are a child. This act showed me this man, was still haunted by those horrors, he was cruel in some cases and wickedly tempered, a force to himself but these small things showed me he was still a human.

'Erik, I apologise I should have visited.' I started feebly, he cut me off with a raise of long hand.

'Do not apologise, why would you wish to visit me 'the living corpse', 'the devils child.' I have my music to keep me company, music and the darkness. There used to be a time were I would forget Im only fit for these gloomy vaults. Like blackness itself. But Iam blackness itself.' His voice echoed all around, he turned and walked away the darkness welcoming him like a fond parent who had missed its beloved young.

Christine POV

I feel as though Im living some sort of double life! By day I stitch, glue, staple till my hands ache, and then by night Iam being tutored by what can be nothing other than a fallen angel. No living being can have a voice like that! So pure and heavenly! No voice can make me feel that way, and take away my own sorrows and show me what I have to be proud of. I was certain, my Maestro was an angel, he had to be. He had denied it, but of course he wouldnt just admit it freely. He was a great teacher, I had only been under his guidance for a week, but already I felt stronger both vocally and emotionally. He was firm but fair, he would strive for perfection every time, but if I made a mistake he would allow me to start again and continue. I hated getting things wrong in front of him, I felt like I wasnt worthy of him, that if I did wrong he would disappear. I couldnt have that! It had only been a week, but I trusted him entirely. I was scared a little at first, but his promise of guiding me had calmed me, I realised my Maestro really did want to help me.

Not only did my Maestro teach me vocally, but he was there to talk to which meant so much, I talked to him about my Papa, he asked me questions about him, but not cold and unfeeling questions like everyone else who asked about how he was murdered and whether or not I got a look at the murderer. These questions made me feel like I was being kicked in the stomach, I was emotionally wounded and these sort of things kept opening them back up. He asked me about the music me and my Papa liked to play together, the sort of things we did together, the things that made us laugh, when I talked to him about these things I felt happy, I could see in my mind my Papas smile and hear his infectious laugh.

I never saw my Maestro, he always talked to me from somewhere were I couldnt see him. I felt slightly hurt by this, I presumed it was because I was unworthy to look upon him. I wished I could meet him in person more then anything, but for now I was more then grateful for his teaching me. I wished I could shake his hand or hug him to thank him for the kindness he was showing me.

I finished up my stitching for the day and quickly began to pack my things away, before leaving the costume room, I had a small darwing in my hand, it was silly really, but when my Maestro had asked me to describe my Papa to him, I couldnt do him justice so I decided to draw one instead, I wasnt a talented drawer but my Maestro could see what I was trying to achieve. I used would put the little drawing next to my bed every night and send it a little pray in the chapel. My mind was filled with many thoughts, joy that I was having another lesson with my Maestro and sadness, it had been just over a week since my Papa had left me, but I would make him proud. I was walking quickly, not really seeing were I was going, I bumped into something, which actually turned out to be someone. I gasped when I realised who it was.

'Im so sorry!' I whimpered, looking up into the blazing eyes of the red haired ballerina called Penelope.

'You clumsy little wrench!' she screeched, I realised I had caused her to spill a bottle of what looked like wine down her front, she had obviously been trying to hide the bottle.

'Im so sorry, let me fix it.' I begged trying to touch the material. She slapped me hard around the face.

'How dare you. How dare you try and touch me you filthy slave.' Her words stung so hard, tears filled my eyes, my cheek stung.

'I didnt mean to I said Im sorry.' I sobbed, she was clutching my wrist tightly. Her eyes were filled with rage, she saw the drawing in my hand, snatched it away from me, looked at it and began to laugh.

'My god, if this is your Papa then he deserved to die, simply for looking like that.' I gasped, how could she be so cruel? I wanted to say something, defend my poor Papa, but my mind it was blank, just as I was about to say something, I heard Madame Giry yelling. Penelope let go of me. I used this chance to run.

When I reached the chapel, I was out of breath, sobbing, and my cheek was burning up terribly.

'My child, what is wrong?' My Maestros voice was full of concern, he must of saw my bruising cheek. 'Who did this to you?' He bellowed his voice making the walls of the chapel vibrate. I couldnt reply I had no breath.

'Be calm Christine, settle yourself. Iam here now.' his voice was soft now, whatever rage he had before had now left.

My body relaxed and my sobs turned into small whimpers, I began to tell him what had happened. He cursed the girl, his voice filled with such hatred that I trembled. I began to cry again when I told him about what she had said about Papa.

'Christine, this girl, she is nothing. Nothing, compared to you. She never will be. She is jealous of you that is all. You are like a star and she a mere cloud. She said cruel things about your Papa because she is jealous that you had a person who loved you more then anything in the world.'

I stopped sobbing and smiled at this, he was right.

'Maestro, thank you. What would I do without you?' he laughed at this, the noise was like a rumble, so beautiful and perfect, a sound that should surely be reserved for the heavens.

'I wish I could meet you Maestro, as in person. I would love to meet you, I wish I could thank you properly.' I sighed, I wanted to meet him more then anything. There was along pause, before he answered.

'You will my child, of course you will. I just need time to make certain arrangements.' I beamed at this.

'Do you promise me Maestro?' I asked, I felt rude, but it was always tradition for me and Papa to make promise and make sure we fulfilled them. Another long pause was followed.

'I promise you Christine Daae, that you shall meet me in person.'

I smiled so widely, that my cheek hurt, I winced slightly. My Maestro had promised to let me meet him, I was so happy. I silently thanked Papa for sending me this golrious being, I didnt care if he was angel or not, I was beyond grateful.

**Sorry there was no Eriks POV in this one.**

**All will become clear soon why I had Madame Giry visit him. **

**The quote 'For Iam blackness itself' is from Kopit, I adore that version, if you havent watched it go check it out.**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

***roses to all of you readers/reviewers/followers***


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the new followers and reviews, very kind. Sorry that last chapter was abit all over the place. But I hope you are still enjoying it. **

**Eriks POV is first this time, he told me he was fed up of being second ;)**

**I sadly dont own anything. **

Chapter 6-Eriks POV

She had asked to see me and I had promised her that I would meet this request. I paced my lair, cursing myself. Why had I promised? Why, because I was becoming weak! This girl had melted my frozen heart, and made it feel again. Everytime she cried my hands would twitch with the urge to strangle who caused her tears. When she smiled my breath was taken away. And when she sang, my soul felt pure again, I could forget about all my sins, I felt dar I say it normal. She trusted me, for the first time in my life someone trusted me, wanted me around her, every time she heard my voice she would beam. Her beautiful lips would pull up into a stunning smile. I felt wanted for the first time in my miserable life.

She only wanted me for company and singing lessons, she wouldnt want me if she knew me, I told myself this time and time again. Maybe she would said a voice in my head, maybe she would see the beauty underneath. I went to the only mirror in my kingdom, it was always covered, I pulled the cover off, revealing the cruel hard glass. I was shaking as I reached to the back of my and ripped it and the mask off. I collapsed to my knees instantly. That face. That horrific mash of skin and flesh that was staring, belonged to me. I began to gag, the sight never failed to repulse me. Not even my eyes were spared from the distortion, they were mis allied, one a brown the other a blue. The skin on my face was so thin, so saw, my large and high cheek bones looked as if they might rip through at any moment. My lips, the lips that would never be touched by any other. The lips of a monster. The top one started of normally as it progressed it got larger and more swallon and drifted up to what I loosely call a nose, the bottom one was small and thin, sad looking. Then I looked upon the bit of my face that I hated the most, the grotesque piece of flesh beneath the beginning of what should of been my hair line, it pulsed out, my blue veins looking as if they were weeds fighting for light, the skin around it was red and raised. I remembered when I began to loose my hair as a young child, revealing this disgusting piece to me, I sobbed to my mother not understanding, she told me it was 'were the devil entered your brain.'

I began to sob. I was disgusting, every inch the 'devils child,' 'the living corpse,' 'the monster,' I hated it, there was a time when I was young and naive when I would believe that people would accept me. Persia changed me. I vomited at the thought of Persia, and what I did there. I was reminded every day of that awful place, I pulled off one of my high wristed gloves, there on my white skinned wrist were the deep scars, the constant reminder of what happened when 'corpses' got out of hand. I pulled the glove back on, trying to contain my sobs. I covered the mirror. My tears stinging my thin skin.

I had promised Christine. My precious Christine. I would keep that promise but the thought of losing her was too much. If she saw me for what I really was, surely she would run. I had only known this girl for what a week? But the fact she trusted me, looked to me for guidance, it meant so much. More then she could ever imagine.

I pulled myself together. Making sure my wig and mask were secure. What could I do? I had promised and I wasnt planning on going back on that promise. Even it killed me, I wouldnt go back. Then look in the girls eyes showed me how much it meant to her.

I sat on my organ stool, sighing. My long fingers caressing the keys. I thought of my Christine and hoped she would like what she would find at the place she was now going to.

Christine POV-

Me and Meg both had days off, and she insisted on dragging me down into the town. I was a little apprehensive at first, I knew that walking along these streets would bring me back memories of my Papa, I didnt want to get all emotional in front of Meg again, other then my Maestro she was the only friend I had, I didnt want her to go off because I was always emotional. I felt foolish enough as it was, Madame Giry had obviously told her daughter about Penelope,Meg had flung herself round my neck and hugged me saying she would do all manner of nasty things to the ballerina! I was shocked, and told her time after time it was my fault. My cheek still stung from Penelope's savage slap of last night.

But I didnt care, my Maestro had promised to show himself to me. I felt happy when I was being taught by him, we had a a certain trust, he seemed to know what I was thinking, what I was feeling. Over the week we had been training together, I felt like I had a little piece of my soul put back into me. I wished so greatly too meet my Maestro, i wished to thank him so much, to see were he lived, to see him. I wonder often what my Maestro looks like. I bet hes beautiful. Even if he wasnt an angel.

I said my prayers to my Papa, then I went to get ready for the day out in town. She told me off all the places she wanted to take me, I had some but little money, I was hoping to save up and get my Papa a grave stone. I would love that dearly, so I could put him to rest properly and when I thought of him, I wouldnt think of him mutated body on the stone cold floor in an alley, but resting peacefully in a grave. I would need alot more money then I had. Then I noticed a small white envelope on the my bed, I hurried to open it.

_A surprise awaits for you at the graveyard, do not fear my child._

_Your Maestro._

I re read the beautiful hand writing at least a hundred times. He had been here in my room!? I looked around for any sign of him, I dont know what I was looking for, but something. A surprise from my Maestro, what would it be? I racked my brains. The the door flew open, I tucked the note into my dress.

'Christine, Ive got a surprise for you.' squealed Meg, skipping into our room her hands behind her back.

'Oh Meg! I love surprises, but really you have given me enough already.' I didnt want to become a charity case.

'Close your eyes.' Meg ordered, I went to protest 'go on!' I did as I was told and felt something soft be put into my hands.

I opened them, and there was the most beautiful cloak I had ever seen, it had obviously been well warn, but it was made of the softest blue material. I quickly put it on, Meg was beaming at me.

'Meg, I cant accept it! Its too nice!' I said blushing.

'Oh Christine dont be so silly! Its yours! Its cold outside, and you look marvellous in it!'

'Thank you so much!' I pulled her into an embrace, shocked by my confidence she laughed looping her arm into mine, we began to walk towards town.

Meg dragged me round every little shop, she made me laugh on several occasions, she was such a lovely girl. We didnt really go in any of the shops we just gazed longingly through the windows. My mind was wandering everywhere, each corner of the streets brought back memories of me and my Papa sitting on them thinking about what to do next. There was one little shop, a jewelers. I remembered it well, when me and my Papa ha began nearly starving he sold his beloved pocket watch. It broke his heart to sell it. I wondered if it was still there for sale. Meg and I stopped outside. I gasped with delight there it was amongst the beads, pearls and diamonds, the little gold pocket watch, Id of known it anywhere, it was in Roman numerals and on the outside had the engagement of a rose.

'There it is!' I said my hands up against the glass, Meg looked at me.

'Ohh it was my Papas.' I told her she smiled. had the sudden erge to buy it. I needed to save this piece of Papa from the cluttered window. I looked at the price, it was all of my wages gone in one. I needed to save up for a grave stone.

'He had good taste! Cant you get it?' she asked.

'I havent the money, I need to buy Papa a gravestone, Im saving up.'

Then I remembered the graveyard! My Maestros surprise! How had I forgotten!

'Meg, can we go to the graveyard?' She looked at me puzzled. 'I wanted to see if there was a good place to put Papas gravestone.'

She smiled. 'Of course! Let us go!' She took my hand 'Shall we Miss Daae' she said in a mock man voice. I laughed, we skipped all the way to the grave yard.

When we got there, I realised I didnt know what I was looking for. But I trusted my Maestro. We walked in silence through the concrete path, grave after grave on each side, it was very sad to see the moulding concrete covered in weeds. I would never let my Papas grave get like that. I would care for it, look after it. Sit by it, talk to it. Meg was walking slightly in front marvelling at the large concrete sculptures. I looked desperately around for some sort of sign of my Maestros surprise. I began to lose hope, it felt all like a cruel trick. Then I saw it, lined up by the bigger more beautiful grave stones. One made of pure white marble.

It read on it:

_GUSTAVE DAAE_

_Father, Friend, Musician_

Then underneath it had the inscriptions of the french lullaby I had told my Maestro of that first night I met him, that lullaby my Papa used to sing to me every night, just below that was a small carving of a violin. I sat down and wept tears which were a mixture of joy and sadness. Finally my Papa was resting properly. Finally his death was to be recognised properly.

'Christine whatever is the matter?' Meg asked concerned, she must of seen the grave stone as she went quiet.

'Who would of done this?' she asked timidly.

'A friend of mine and my Papas.' I smiled through my tears.

'Theres a note look Christine!' Meg pointed just below the little carved violin and there indeed was a small white envelope.

I opened it quickly.

_May your father now rest with the angels which sent you to me. _

_Maestro._

I smiled, how kind, how unbelievably kind this man was. To help me, this way. To give me this. To give my Papa a real resting place. I was overcome by gratefulness. The graveyard wasnt far away from the Opera Populaire, I could visit often, and still prayer in the chapel.

'Was it who you thought' Meg inquired looking at the folded note.

'Yes Meg, yes it was.' I beamed, wiping away my tears.

We sat on the little bench looking onto the grave, Meg asked me lots about my Papa, I told her all about him. How caring he was, how much I adored him. I told all the good things, and the subject of his murder never came up, which I was very grateful for. By the time we had finished talking, it was beginning to get colder and the winters evening began to close in around us.

'Come on we should go.' I sighed. I blew a kiss to the grave. 'Goodbye Papa'

Meg smiled at me, looping her arm through mine. We were about to leave town when Meg stopped.

'Christine! You can buy the pocket watch! You have the grave, you can get it!' She beamed, she was right, we ran back to the little shop. We made it just in time, I gave the shop owner all my money and proudly took away the pocket watch.

'Its lovely Christine! Now you can have a piece of your Papa always!'

I beamed back at her. But I knew what I was going to do with the little pocket watch. I adored it yes, but I wanted to give it to someone special, this particular person had shown me nothing but kindness, they deserved this. I hoped with all my heart they'd like it. It reminded me of them, well their voice, it was was beautiful in its own unique way, if you looked at it in some lights it was harsh and powerful in other light and soft.

That someone was: my Maestro.

**Would love to know what you guys though of this one.**

**Whether or not your enjoying it.**

**Next chapter we will be introducing a certain Fop and other key events...**

***roses and goes on Eriks organ for reviewers :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Thanksgiving to any American/Canadian reader, Im from the UK so we dont celebrate it, but hope you have a good day!**

**Aww newbornphanatic thank you so much! Sorry for teasing you into thinking they were going to meet! Im so glad you are enjoying it :) **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. ****.**

**Thanks again :)**

Chapter 7-Erik POV

When I built my lair, I had built a spare room. I had no idea why at the time. I just built it, my mind told me too. It was fully furnished, very beautiful, I surrounded myself, my kingdom with beautiful things. I was proud of this room, compared to the other rooms it was fresh and light, whereas the rest of the rooms were very dark, having lived under the opera house for so long I was used to the lack of light. The room was forever locked, all it served as was a constant reminder of my solitude, I knew in my heart that no other would see the room. But now there was a glimmer of hope. I was going to show myself to Christine this evening. I had decided that I needed to. The bullying from the ballerina, the tormenting from Carlotta and the fact that she was to work in the costume department enraged me. I needed to take her away from all that, so I could teach her properly. She was already making such great progress, in the short time I had been teaching her. Maybe she would like the room?

I knew the new managers were coming soon, they would be holding rehearsals without a doubt, I was determined for Christine to be ready. No longer would she be in the shadows, but gracing the stage. I didnt care if it killed me, which I was sure it eventually would. My heart wasnt used to feeling, I knew this couldnt end well. But I didnt care anymore. This young girl needed my help. I couldnt have her living in fear of other people. She seemed so much happier already. But I still saw the loneliness in her, her dear of people's opinions, that constant putting herself down. I couldnt have it. I knew what it was like to be young, scared, alone, desperate for acceptance.

I would make her great. Greater then any other. Id always be there for her.

I walked to the chapel. I wondered what she tought of my gift. I had carved the stone myself. I let my old passions pour through my fingers and my old loves returned to me. I crept through the blanket of darkness that quilted the corridors. I walked silently, my heart racing. Was I doing the right thing? Was I just being selfish? I continued walking, I felt the air change I was near the chapel, all my doubts disappeared, when I saw her from behind the wall.

Clad in a simple white dress, and draped over her shoulders was a beautiful blue cloak, she had obviously been running her cheeks were slightly blushed. She was pacing up and down, she had something clutched behind her back, and was biting her bottom lip. I had to lean against the cold wall, the sight took my breath away.

'Christine, my child, why are you pacing?' she stopped at this point, turned to were she thought my voice was and beamed.

'Thank you for my gift Maestro, I cannot explain how grateful Iam!' Her eyes showed this gratefulness, my heart skipped a beat.

'My child. I have decided I can no longer teach you-' Before I could finished, she took a step back from the wall, her eyes bright with hurt.

'But, but Maestro! I knew this would happen, I knew I wasnt worthy!' Her bottom lip was trembling.

'Christine' I tried to but in but she continued.

'Im sorry, I didnt mean to disappoint you, I didnt mean to-'

'Christine! Enough of this my child!' I said it firmly, my voice vibrated against the walls, her sobbing stopped immediately, she looked up at the wall.

'I have decided I can no longer teach you from behind the wall. I need to take you with me to further your progress.'

What sadness that was in her before quickly left, she squealed with what I presumed was joy, she spun around, clapping her hands together. I had never seen like this before. I was amused to see this brought her such joy, no one had ever acted this way when I told them I was coming to visit them, theyd usually cry or pick up something to beat me with.

'Oh Maestro thank you!'

I could see she trembling as she looked about the room trying to see me. I began to sing, I was shaking myself, I reached for the leaver that would reavel me to her. Was I doing the right thing? If I wasnt it was too late now. She joined in, the wall moved I was now in her sight, I reached my hand out to her. With her hand out stretched she walked towards me like a sleep walker in a trance, I jumped when her hand gripped mine. She looked me up and down. If she noticed my mask, she didnt show it, she sung beautifully. I was breathing fast and my heart was racing, she was touching my gloved hand, holding it. I was so shocked I nearly forgot my line.

_'Flattering child you shall know me see why in shadow I hide'_

Her eyes never left mine as I took her back through the wall, and began the descent down through the dark.

Here I was the 'Living Corpse' taking an angel down to my kingdom. I hoped I was doing the right thing. I didnt dare look at her beautiful face for too long, I worried about the mask. I didnt want her to fear me.

Her grip on my hand grew a little tighter as the corridors got darker.

'Do not fear my child. This is my kingdom. Nothing shall harm you.' She smiled in the dark, Im sure my heart melted there and then.

**Christine POV**

I was with my Maestro. As in properly with my Maestro, his gloved hand was loosely holding mine. I looked him up and down once more.

My Maestro was tall, towering over me and thin to a point were I thought he might break. His clothes were obviously of a great quality, each piece seemed to be finely detailed, from his cloak that was finely patterned to his long patent shoes and felt hat. But all were in the colour black, giving him the look of some beautiful creäture of the night. In stark contrast to his mainly black attire was his white shirt, tucked neatly behind his waist jacket, and finished off with a perfectly tied cravat. He was every inch a genius I could just tell.

I was trembling with excitement, were was he taking me? I was scared at the same time. I didnt fear Maestro. But the darkness of the corridors did unnerve me, my Maestro seemed at one with the darkness, it seemed to embrace him, whereas it knew I was frightened.

'Do not fear my child. This is my kingdom. Nothing shall harm you.' This words filled me with joy, I wasnt scared any longer, I smiled at my Maestro, he walked slightly in front of me and held my hand between out between us. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

'Maestro are you okay?' I asked worried.

'My child, Iam more then okay you are here with me. We are nearly there now.' He replied his voice was slightly hushed.

I wanted to ask him so much, about the corridors, about his voice, about were we were going, but for know I was too over whelmed at being with him. I didnt dare.

The dark silence was soon erupted by the sound of water. I was surprised at how cold it now was. We came out the corridor and onto a small platform, it was surrounded by hundreds of candles, which cast shadows on the cave like walls. I dropped my Maestros hand trying desperately to take it all in. I turned and there in front of me was some sort of lake, it was covered in mist, and the chalky roof seemed to hang looming over it. I gasped, so much natural beauty, but not normal beauty it was all twisted, it took my breath away.

'Christine,' my Maestros voice made me jump 'my child, come, I will show you around all in good time, now for let us continue our journey.' I turned to look at my tall Maestro, as he talked his hands moved alot, I was marvelled at the way they moved, the way he moved. He walked silently and as if to a beat only he could hear. I was mesmerised. He beckoned me over to the little boat that sat in the misty water.

'My child you must be cold' before I could answer I felt the soft material of the black cape be swung over my shoulders.

'Come, I will row us across,' he helped me step lightly into the little boat, I tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but the felt hat blocked my view. He stood behind me and pushed the boat off. I wanted to say something, anything, but the movements of the boat and the soft humming coming from my Maestro made my mind go blank, I just gazed forward, through the mist, my jaw slack, simply overwhelmed by everything.

I saw through the mist the beginning of a shore line, and as we got closer, I saw among the rocky face a black door.

'Maestro is this your home?' I asked excitedly.

'Yes, my child, I suppose you could call it home.' he replied his voice slightly icy on the word 'home.'

The boat bumped to a stop, and my Maestro helped me get out of it. As we approached the large door, I began shaking with excitement, this was my Maestros world. I couldnt suppress a grin.

'This is my kingdom Christine. It will be used as a place for you to become a star.' With that he turned the large key and the door opened.

The corridor the door opened onto was large and painted a dark red, the candles illuminated it, large black drapes hung of the wall. It was very grand, the floor was made of some sort of shiny concrete, I didnt want to walk on it it seemed to shiny! The smell hit me too, it was of strange sweet spice and old books the same smell that lingered on the cloak that I wore round my shoulders.

I heard the door shut.

'Come Christine, I shall show you around' I followed beind, all but skipping.

The corridor opened up into a large room, the drape covered walls were of again a strange detailed concrete, I had had the urge to run my hands all over it, the far walls were covered in shelves and shelves of books. There in the middle of the room was a small coffee table covered in neatly stacked paper, and three black large leather armchairs which were arranged around the small table, in front of the fire. There raised from the rest of the room, with three dark carpeted steps leading to a monstrosity of an organ, in front of it sat a high backed chair, that looked some what like a throne.

'I lit the fire for you, Im not one for the heat, but I know you are.' I blushed slightly, and took of the cloak from around my shoulders.

'Thank you. Maestro its beautiful here, and Ive only seen one room!' it truly was this room was hard and cold yet seemed to have a certain stunningness about it.

I hadn't realised he had taken off his large hat, I could see the back of his head, he had glossy black hair, he turned to me as if in pain.

I wanted to look upon his face, but his eyes took my breath away. They like wells. The top surface was shining brightly with emotion, then something deep within them burned wildly, and protested as if it hated being controlled. I noticed they were of two different colours, one a bright blue the other a brown. I found this endearing, a twisted sort of beauty. His chin was white and pointed, and his bottom lip small and pale. Then I noticed the mask, the tight white leather that stretched across his face. I gasped and automatically wish I hadn't.

'The mask, is there to help me Christine. Do not fear it.' he said as if in deep pain, his voice lost its beauty and now was full of emotion. The hard white leather seemed to sneer at me, but I saw those eyes from behind it and my heart steadied itself. Those pleading eyes, asked me to forget the mask,for now I would.

'I trust you Maestro' His eyes thanked me a thousand times, I heard him breath deeply.I went to reach for his hand, but he flinched away, I was slightly hurt by that.

I noticed there were doors leading of this room, I tried to guess what delights they held in them, when Maestro beckoned me to the second of the doors.

'I have another surprise for you Christine.' His voice had regained its power and beauty, I followed him, another surprise!

He opened the door, to a room that was un like the other two I had seen, but light and fresh. It had beauty blues and pinks all around it. The four poster bed was made of a cream lace, there was a vanity mirror in the corner and a large closet. I walked in my jaw slack, there from the ceiling was a small crystal chandelier, I opened he closet revealing row after row of dresses, shoes, hats for all occasions and every season.

'This room is yours now Christine, I will not be offended if you never use it! But everything in it is yours.' I turned to look at him, my own room! I had never had my own room before! How could this be!

'Like I said my child, I wont be offended if you-'

'Its perfect! Ohh Maestro I adore it! Thank you a thousand times! Ive never had my own room before! This is just perfect, so perfect.' I beamed at him. I was so grateful, tears filled my eyes. I suddenly realised I was till clutching the little wrapped pocket watch in my hand, and what a better time to give it.

'Oh Maestro I have something for you.' His eyes questioned me. I placed the small package into his skeletal like hands.

My Maestro stood there for a moment, just looking at the package, as if unsure what to do with it. He gently unwrapped it, as if unwrapping sheets of pure gold. On revealing the little pocket watch. His eyes swam with such emotion, I nearly fainted, it was so intense.

'It was my Papas, I know he would want to give you something for helping me.' I watched as his eyes lit up as he turned it over and saw the engravement of the rose. I realised then that tears were flowing down his masked cheeks.

I was shocked at first, didnt he like it? What was wrong with it? Then it hit me from the look in his eyes that this gift meant so much more to him then a 'thank you.'

**So they have met...**

**Would love to hear what you think! I hope I did it justice!**

**I was ment to put Raoul in this chapter but got carried away, sorry!**

**He DEFITNATLY will be in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it, please feel free to review.**

***Roses to every reviewer and follower***

**Song from ALW. Again I sadly dont own a thing :'(**


	8. Chapter 8

**So they have met :D glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope Im not making Erik too soppy, believe me he will be having some of his 'moments' soon! I got asked about their ages, Christine is 16, Erik is 30 and Raoully is 24. Im so grateful for all your follows/reviews, means so much, I didnt think I would be good enough to post on here so thank you! *roses & red scarves to you all***

**We have some Raoul in this chapter.**

**I sadly dont own anything *sobbing***

Raoul-POV

I looked in the mirror and sighed, I was handsome. There was no denying it. My hair was a dark blonde, perfectly parted to the side, my eyes were large and as blue as the summer skys, I was fairly tall, muscular from riding and I dressed in only the finest clothes. However, no matter how hard I tried I only received a chorus of 'awws' from the women I lusted for. It enraged me, if me and my brother walked into a room, all eyes would look upon him, and not me. He had something about him, that women found irresistable, he was older then me and devilishly handsome. I cursed him and his beauty, that smile that made girls go week at the knees. I wanted to hit his face claw at it, then no one would love him. Girls were fickle, they didnt love un beautiful things, they looked totally for exterior factors, for a prince to carry them away. I needed a plan, I needed to find a girl and make her mine. That was the thing about my brother, he liked tempting women, taking them for his own, then leaving them, he was scared of commitment. If I married first, I knew I would be seen as the better of the de Chagny brothers. But no girl would look at me whilst my brother was with me, I needed to get something he didnt, draw hem to me.

I walked down the large staircase, a girl would love this house. It had everything, it was the most expensive house on the borders of Paris, it had multiple rooms, a small army of servants, and the most stunning gardens. I was proud of this house, everyone knew it, it was a great talking point, they knew the de Changny brothers lived here, and that the worth of the house was more then most of the estates put together.

There at the table was my brother, mountains of food placed before him, his sandy blonde hair catching in the morning light that basked through the windows. Even just sitting there, still in his dirty riding clothes from the mornings hunt, he looked handsome.

'Good morning, brother!' he called to me as I sat at the end of the table. 'Why did you not hunt with me this morning?'

'I did not feel like it. No all of us have the amazing ability to roll out of bed and be ready for anything, like you brother.' He laughed at this, his deep booming laugh.

'Come, come, Raoul, whats wrong, you have a face like thunder!' his voice was laced with concern, as much as he irritated me, we were close and now I wanted his advise.

'Well, you see, I know you shall laugh.' He was watching me closely his brow creased, he continued me on with a wave of his slender hand.

'I need your advise on girls. Im fed up of being second best. What can I do to get their attention more?' I said it quickly, I thought he may laugh but he didnt.

'My dear Raoul! I never knew you felt this way! I shall help you.' I nodded at him. 'Firstly we need to get you into a position of power, girls are fickle, they love that, power draws them in, like magpies to silver. Secondly when around girls, you need to be in control, dont take no for an answer. But also be charming, roses always please them. Like I said they are fickle creatures, but once you have caught one, quickly lay down your control, they can be like young fillys if not. Always remember to girls beauty is everything.'

I nodded again, that made sense, I had money and that meant power, but I wasnt seen as controlling anyone. I thought about this, and grew rather excited, if I was in power of something that my brother was not surely I would get a pick of some of the girls. The messenger boy came in and stopped at my brothers place, my brother regarded him with disgust.

'Yes boy?' he sneered.

'I have a message for you sir.' he took the letter from the boy and ushered him away.

My brother opened it, then beamed at me.

'My dear Raoul! Its your lucky day, the soon to be new managers of the Opera Populaire have requested our patronage. Or should I say your patronage.' We smiled at each other, all of the girls who would see me in charge of an opera house, Id certainly have a choice now!

'I think we need a trip to the Opera Populaire!' I laughed.

'Indeed my brother, let us pack at once!'

Christine POV

My Maestro had shown to each of the rooms, after he had finally ripped his gaze from the pocket watch. Tears were still leaking down his masked cheeks. He had thanked me, and I beamed at him, I felt I had his approval, I was touched by the tears, did it really mean that much? If it did, I was glad. He had made me so happy over the past days, I felt I could never repay him. Each room was as beautiful and breath taking as the next. I noticed they were all quite dark, unlike my room. I squealed with joy every time I thought of my room and how perfect it was. One room was filled with tubes and small glass containers, all filled with strange liquids and lumps off things I didnt even begin to try and guess what they were. My Maestro told me it was his inventing room, he showed me how one of the reddish liquids when dropped into the vial of blue made a little fire. I gasped, how clever my Maestro was! The bathroom, was nothing short of breath taking, the tiles were each individually detailed with images of mermaids and other creatures of the sea, it had a large gold and white bath tub, and on the shelves were rows and rows of pots filled with labeled items which I couldnt pronounce.

But of all the rooms the one that made me cry with pleasure was the music room. The room was huge, the walls were covered in deep red drapes, and every instrument possible, was ordered neatly around the room, next to piles and piles of parchment.

'Maestro do you play all these?' I gasped.

'Indeed I do my child.' His eyes twinkled at me slightly. 'Come Christine, sing for me, we will do nothing difficult, I just want to hear your voice.'

He walked or rather glided over to the grand piano, that was in the corner of the room, I followed him over.

'What shall we sing Maestro?' He passed me a large piece of music parchment.

'Id like for you to sing this for me Christine.' he said flexing his abnormally long fingers over the waiting keys, he didnt remove his gloves though, I wondered why that was, I thought he'd wish to feel the keys beneath them.

I read the score, it was very beautiful. I wasnt sure if I was good enough. The song seemed rather complex. My Maestro must of notcied my doubts.

'You are good enough Christine, and Im here to help you. Never doubt yourself.' He looked at me with those well like eyes, I felt my be drawn in by his gaze, but he quickly turned his face away, running a hand over his black hair and taking a deep breath.

I wanted to show him I was good enough, that his teaching hadn't gone to waste. I nodded at him 'Im ready Maestro.' He played me in, I nearly forgot the first line I was captivated at how his hands moved effortlessly across the keys, how his energy seemed to flow through them. I took a breath and began.

_Think of me, t__hink of me fondly,_

_When weve said goodbye,_

_Remember me once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try._

After that first stanza, I was swept away with my Maestros beautiful playing, my voice entwined with the notes he made come from the piano. I gave the song my everything, I felt like I was at one with it, my soul was soaring. I wished my Maestro would join in, but his eyes were shut and his fingers were working gracefully. I came to the final notes, the music all around me pushed my soul and voice upwards. My voice vibrated against the walls. My hand touched my throat, how had that been possible, how did I reach that note?

My Maestro turned and looked at me, his eyes filled with emotion. Had I displeased him?

'That was beautiful Christine. So very beautiful.' He rose from his piano, standing there, his eyes gleaming, tall and dressed in black. I would of normally felt intimidated by such a figure, but his eyes showed me he cared and the corners of his mask lifted slightly, I guessed that meant he was smiling. He made a gesture with his hands as if to reach for mine, but he dropped them quickly as if he decided against it. I was panting still, my eye lids felt heavy, the smell of the burning candles, the warmth, the fact my soul felt as if it had been purified, and the whole over whelmingness of the fact that I was with my Maestro, made me feel heavy and tired.

'Christine, my child. You should go to bed. You have sung like an angel, we will continue more tomorrow.' his voice was so beautiful it filled my mind, I just smiled and followed him out the glorious room of music and back to the door of my new room.

'Thank you so much Maestro. Your home is beautiful.' the corners of his mask raised again.

'Good night my child, I shall be on hand if you need anything.'

I gave him one last smiled before going into my new room. I was so tired, I opened the full closet and pulled out an evening gown. Then tucked myself into the new and large bed and let dreams take me.

I woke up, it felt like only moments before I had been deep in dream. I panicked. Were was I? It was dark. This wasnt my bed. I got out of the large bed confused. I looked around then it all flooded back to me. Surely I was still dreaming, or was it true I was in my Maestros home. I opened the large door and there sitting in one of the high backed arm chairs, was my Maestro he had the little pocket watched open in his long hands.

Eriks POV

It all seems like a dream. Some sort of twisted dream. She was here with me. In my home. In my kingdom. She was like a light, her voice, her sheer presence, made my dark and gloomy life seem stunning and pure, I could forget the sins I had committed. I had tried my hardest not to allow her to see my mask, but her beauty had drawn me in. When she saw it, she did not, turn or run, or ask many questions, just accepted it. Oh what an angel she was, how unworthy I was of her, my kingdom seemed like nothing now it had her light shining upon it, it seemed all cold and ugly.

I knew I could get her to excel here. That song she had sung, took my breath away. My heart felt as though it was being squeezed with every note, but still, she had a slight uncertainty about her. She let her voice entwine with the music that flowed from beneath my fingers, she let her emotions become part of it, let her soul be shown to me. Her perfect, pure soul. And here I was, with my soul as black as sin, my voice which was used as a tool to win gypsys money, my past that was disgustingly tortured, and not forgetting: my face.

I sat with the small pocket watch in un gloved my hands, its small, coolness in my scarred hands. This small gift had meant so much to me. I had never received a gift before in my whole entire life. A gift from the gypsy was usually a hard whipping, and when I asked my mother for a gift of two kisses she had dragged me up the stairs by the scruff of my neck, and thrown me infront of the mirror to see my horrid face. I was eight at the time. But still the nightmares haunt me. But here was this girl, this kind, sweet girl, giving me a gift. But not any gift a gift from the heart, the fact that it was her Papas showed me how much thought she had put into the gift. I wanted to cry with happiness. I hope I acted correctly when receiving it, I was completely overwhelmed.

I sat looking into the fire, many of the candles had burnt low. Marvelling at how this young girl trusted me. Then I heard the small pad of feet from behind me. I turned around, there was Christine, looking like an angel. Her long curls were dancing around her dolls like face, her eyes were wide and she rose a small hand to rub the sleep from them, she was clad in a a small white bed gown, the low candle light caught her body shape from beneath the fabric, which made my mouth drop shamefully open.

'Christine, my child what is the matter.' I asked concerned.

'I could not sleep Maestro. May I sit with you?' She walked to my chair, I was standing now. I expected her to sit in one of the other chairs, but instead she sat at my feet, gazing up at me. I was taken my surprise by this.

'Im glad to see you like it' she smiled at my hands which were grasped around the little pocket watch.

'Yes, Christine, I like it more then you can ever imagine.' What she did next took me by such surprise, I nearly fell off my chair. She reached up beaming and put her small hands over mine. I jumped violently, she quickly pulled her hands away. I mentally beat myself for acting so ridiculously, just human contact wasnt something I was used to.

'Maestro, I was wondering, if maybe you could, maybe, ummm' she was blushing, looking at her feet.

'Tell me Christine.' I reassured her.

'Could you sing to me? Please' she blushed violently.

'Of course, my Christine!' I realised how much of a child this girl was, but I didnt mind. I would protect her.

'Oh Maestro thank you!' she shuffled closer to my feet, she was all but sitting on them.

I began to sing softly:

_Shamed into solitude,_

_Shunned by the multitude,_

_I learnt to listen,_

_In my dark I heard music._

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her large eyes looking into mine as I sung, her mouth was slightly open. She was completely captivated. By the time I had finished she was asleep, her head resting against my leg. I was frozen I didnt want to move her, I wasnt worthy of touching her. I wasnt worthy of touching anyone. I raised my long hand over her head and moved one of her curls from her face, I shuddered at the feel of the soft hair beneath my ice cold fingers. I sighed and finished the song to myself.

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears._

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**As I said before, sorry Eriks abit soppy at the moment, but he will be getting abit more firey soon.**

**Id love to know what you think of Raoul so far.**

**The songs from the 2004 version.**

***roses and a tour around Eriks lair for reviewers/followers***


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow, we are nearly in double figures with the chapters. Your follows and favorites are much appreciated, so are all the lovely reviews. Im sorry to any Raoul lovers out there sorry hes a bit of a monster in this story.**

**But Im glad to see your enjoying it!**

**I again dont own anything. Wish I did. **

Chapter 9-Christine POV.

I had wished to ask my Maestro so many questions, but something told me to wait and let him tell me. The fact whenever I went to touch him he would jump or jerk away, told me something haunted this man, something big and scary. When I went to touch his hands, he had pulled them away, his skin was so pale, white even, his hands were so extraordinarily long and thin, and on his left finger he wore a beautiful gold ring with a round black stone set in the middle. As he had jerked away something caught my eye, on his delicate wrist was a deep purple lines, they looked like scars, maybe my eyes were teasing me in the candle light.

I had fallen asleep at my Maestros feet, his song was so beautiful so sad, his voice was so soft it cushioned me in a bubble of beautiful sound, I soon found my eyes heavy and I let them slip shut. I fell asleep my mind, full of beautiful images of my Maestros song and his kingdom. I felt myself be moved slightly. I opened my eyes, I was in my Maestros arms he was carrying me to my room. He saw my eyes were open and nearly dropped me.

'Christine, Im sorry, you fell asleep. I would of touched you otherwise!' He looked away from my eyes quickly.

I felt safe in his arms, his light touch. I snuggled closer to his chest, he smelt of candles, that warm melting wax smell.

'Maestro dont worry, thank you.' I yawned, sleep was taking me again. I could feel his hands shaking beneath me.

He all but glided to my rooms door, taking long elegant strides. He placed me down gently outside my door. He looked at his patent shoes. His mis allied eyes looking at the floor.

'Goodnight Christine.' He said with a small stiff bow.

'Goodnight Maestro.' I smiled, slightly hurt how he didnt return it.

I went to my bed and snuggled up. The smell of my Maestro and his light touch in my mind, I quickly fell asleep.

I awoke to the soft knocking at my door. I pushed the covers off and opened it, my Maestro was standing there, tall and well dressed in a white poets shirt and black waist jacket.

'Good morning Christine, Im sorry to wake you so early, but I must return you up top. For now you must still keep that job.' He said this with disgust. 'But I thought we could train once more before I return you.'

I grinned at the thought of a lesson.

'I shall get changed and then Ill be with you.'

I went to the stacked closet and decided on a light purple dress, it was beautiful, I adored it. I giggled and skipped to the vanity, were I attacked my hair with the beautiful brush. Then rushed to the door.

The corners of my Maestros mask lifted when he saw me, in his hands he had a tray filled with pastry and a cup of steaming tea.

'I made you breakfast Christine, I dont recommend ever singing on an empty stomach.' I walked over and sat down, he placed the piled tray before me.

'Oh Maestro, this is perfect, thank you!' I sipped at my tea, it was perfectly sweet, I was ravenous and attacked the chocolate pastry in seconds. Then I realised my Maestro wasnt eating, just watching me. I pushed the tray towards him.

'Please Maestro, I shant eat all of this!' he raised a long gloved hand at me.

'Thank you Christine, but I do not have much of a taste for food.' I looked at him concerned, I could see his ribs through his tight waist jacket. I ate nearly all of the pastrys and drained the cup of tea. The whole time I ate my Maestro watched me, I was slightly unnerved by his gaze, but the silence wasnt uncomfortable. He cleared my tray when I had finished. I thanked him time and time again. He returned them with a number courteous nods.

'Come Christine we shall sing now' I skipped behind him to the glorious music room, he turned and looked at me, his eyes glittering and the corners of his mask lifting.

'My child that was beautiful. Your voice, is glorious. I will tell you a secret, the Opera Populaire has new managers coming soon and there will be auditions no doubt. And you, you my dear, will be auditioning for the lead.' My Maestros voice echoed all around as we walked up the black corridors to the surface of the Opera house, I didnt want to leave my Maestros kingdom, to leave this glorious place or his side.

'Oh Maestro, do you really think so!' I doubted him slightly, 'the lead?' Me the lead, surely he was joking or lying. Me the lead! I wouldnt ever be good enough.

'Yes my dear, the lead. Then all shall hear you. Even your Papa.' I grinned wildly, as we reached the pivoting wall of the chapel.

'I must leave you now my child. But meet me here again tonight and we shall train again. And Christine, I shall always be with you.'

He pushed the wall open

'My child, please promise me something. You do not tell anyone about me. I dont want others wanting umm lessons, you are my song bird.'

I smiled at this.

'Of course Maestro. I promise.' I turned to thank him but he was already gone into the darkness.

I walked to my room, it was only early still, so only a few people were up and about. I had a mind full of feelings. I had met my Maestro. Been to his glorious kingdom, but there was something odd about my Maestro, he was amazingly talented, kind, gracious, but he had a certain air about him, a certain mystery, the fact he trembled under my touch, panicked when he did touch me, and the mask. Something haunted this man. This fallen angel, something that prevented him from showing his talents, that kept him in the darkness. I reached my room,and pushed open the door. Were I was met by a very worried Meg.

'Christine! Oh my goodness! Were have you been, Ive been so worried.' Meg held me at arms length, her face filled with worry.

'Im fine Meg, I umm fell asleep in the Chapel. I came back here after supper got changed then just fell asleep in there. Im sorry to have worried you.' I blushed, I hated lying to her.

'Oh you silly dit! Well as long as your okay. I was worried sick! I must go to dance now, or mumma will murder me!' She skipped out the room giving me a wave.

I felt so bad. But I promised my Maestro I wouldnt tell anyone. I walked to the stage, to collect the costumes. When everyone was huddled around, the man I knew was the mananger Reyner and two others I did not recognise.

'My good ladies and gentleman, Iam aware that there have been rumours of my retirement, I can now tell you these rumors are all true.' there was a giant gasp and frantic whispering through the crowds of people on the stage.

'May I introduce your new managers Monsiuer Andre and Monsiuer Firmin.'

Raouls POV

We arrived at the Opera house, I didnt care for artiechture, but I knew this building was regarded as beautiful. I didnt see what was beautiful about bricks and stone. They were just hard and cold, no love could be given to them. We entered through the doors. I was tense, I needed to make a good impression.

'Relax baby brother. They will adore you. Remember what I said.' My brother grinned at me, flashing his beautiful teeth.

'Ahh Monsiuer le Vicomte!' said a voice we both turned, there was the old manager Reyner walking towards us.

'I cannot tell you how grateful Iam to know the Opera House will have good patrons.' he said to my brother.

'No no, monsieur. I shall not be a patron, but my brother Raoul.' He pointed at me, Reyner smiled.

'Sorry monsiuer.' he bowed to me. 'I shall show you round.'

I felt like I had power already, as we walked through the Opera house, everyone stopped to look at us. The whispered, the gasped. The young girls were beautiful. Gosh so many beautiful girls, all elegant and young. My throat went dry at the thought of the young, pure, ballerinas. We watched from the patrons box.

'God, gosh, youve been lucky Raoul. These girls are delightful.' I grinned, finally I had something that wasnt my brothers.

'Come, I will introduce you to the cast.' Reyner sighed at my brothers comment.

We walked down the stairs, to the stage, were the cast were now assembled. We walked through the parting corwds, the girls squealed and gasped as we walked past them. I could hardly suppress my grin. All the attention.

'My good ladies and gentleman, I welcome our new patron Raoul Vicomte de Chagny.' The girlish mutterings got louder and they began to clap. I took a bow, I could do this. I really could. All eyes were on me, not on my brother who hung back slightly in the wing of the stage. After had been introduced we were led through the whispering crowds and around to further rooms. I didnt care, I wasnt listening to this waffling old man. I didnt care about the arts, or about the creator of the Opera House. I cared about being better then my brother. I signed some pages of parchment, that were placed before me. We were leaving the office, when I heard girlish screeching.

'Oh look its the filthy slave.' it screeched and was followed by cackling laughs, my brother and I rounded the corner to see a group of ballerinas surrounding a young girl who was kneeling on the floor frantically, trying to pick up pieces of dropped material. The noticed us, and stooped their cackling, the girl kneeling on the floor, was beautiful. My breath was taking away, her long hair was brown, her small face was pale and splattered with tears and her large blue eyes were big and sad. She was stunning. Totally breath taking, she reminded me of someone. That was the girl I wanted. I wanted her. She had a look of innocence about her, she needed protecting, she needed a man. I would be that man.

'You must be the vicomte.' One of the ballerinas purred in my ear. I didnt listen my eyes were fixed on the girl on the floor. She rubbed the tears from her eyes. I went to reach for a piece of material and return it to her, but she quickly snatched it away before I could reach it. She jumped up and ran away before I could say something to her. But she was familiar. I was sure I had seen her before, a remeberance of the beach hit me and something about a scarf.

By the look on my brothers paling face, so did he.

'Phillipe what ever is the matter?' I asked, as he leant up against the wall panting.

**Sorry it was so short.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please let me know wha you think!**

**Thanks so much.**

***a song written by Erik for reviewers/followers/favoriters***


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, so we are on our tenth chapter together! :D Im beyond flattered by you all! I apologise for the last chapter, I read it back when I wasnt so sleepy and was distraught by my writing. Im really going to try and make it up to you this chapter. **

**I hope you are still enjoying it, its going to get abit more up beat and lively from now on.**

**Again I apologise to any Raoul lovers, I love him really, just not in this story.**

**Once again I dont anything, Im sure youve clocked onto that now. **

Chapter 10-Eriks POV.

It was time to make myself known to these new managers. There they were standing as bold as brass in their new office. The office that once upon a time I had stood in when the Opera Populaire was just a shell, and I had cursed at my never ending need for perfection. But it had been worth it. The building was nothing short of perfect. A building shouldnt just be admired, it should be worshipped, each stone should tell a story,. The building of the opera house, had come to me at a time were I was beyond help. I had just come back from Persia and the horrors I left behind there seemed to chase me. I had sat up each night, carving by the candle light, letting my scarred and stitched hands dance across the stone, I let my emotions fly out onto each grain. Most nights I had sobbed, and let my tears fall onto the cool hard granite, the visions in my mind, the blood, the gore, the humiliation, the sheer pain, all tortured me. Some nights I would rage and hit at the stone, shout at it, and other I would caress it gently, letting its full potential be realised. But despite the fact my sanity was all but nearly gone, I realised stone was my only friend. I had no friends. Stone was cold and hard, it would let me kiss it with my monsters lips, but every time I drew my bloated lips away, I caught my reflection in the shiny face of the granite and would sob. No even stone was too good for me.

I ran a long hand across the stone walls of the hidden corridor. My hands. The hands of a murderer. Of a killer. The hands which were covered in blood. Blood of people that may or may not of been innocent. The hands that once made people tremble in fear. The hands which were held over hot flames as a punishment, then sliced open, so no longer could they have their menacing beauty. These hands which only last night had held a fallen angel. My Christine. How dare I touch her. I didnt know what to do when I felt her head resting against my leg. I wasnt going to leave her on the cold floor, but touching her may of just been as bad. If I touched her, the dream would end. I would wake up once more in the hell of Persia, I would never escape.

She had awoken slightly, and I nearly dropped her, I expected her to slap me, to demand to be put down, then for her to run. But instead she had shifted closer, so her curls tickled my un masked chin, so I could smell her delightful natural fragrance, so sweet, so pure. Did she not realise her smiles, her skipping behind me, singing for me, trusting me, all are in fact killing me inside? I want these small gestures of niceness. For the first time in my life Iam enjoying another humans company. I cannot lie to myself. I adore the girl. Each time I see her another stitch is woven into my black heart trying to piece itself back together.

I held the note in my hand, I slipped in through one of the secret doors, I moved silently, whilst the two foolish managers were bickering about a painting. They obviously had no idea of real art, I was going to have to discipline them straight away. Teach them. It was my way or no way. This was my Opera house. My game. My rules. There were however going to be some advantages of the new managers. For starters they would be holding auditions. This was Christine's chance to make her way. I was more then happy to use my own 'methods' of getting Christine to the top, but I knew she would want to do it the proper way, and I would respect her wishes. I walked along my corridors, I thought I would check on Christine, I knew she hated her work, if it was up to me I would take her away to my kingdom and never let her work again, but I knew I should take it one step at a time, she was still very young and easily scared. As I walked I could hear girlish mutterings and giggles when I reached the next painting the realised what they had all been about.

There stood, two very handsome gentleman. One with dark blonde hair slightly parted, and the other who was taller and more muscular with sandy hair. They were both well dressed, in top hats and tail coats. Something about them told me they were from money, they had that aristocratic look about them. Who were they? Why were they in my Opera House? Gentleman like this caused nothing but trouble, their beauty dazzled girls into craziness and their broken hearts did not help the Opera seasons at all, snivelling ballerinas did nothing short of enrage me. I followed the gentlemen from behind the wall.

'Gosh Raoul, all these girls. Your going to have a selection process.' Said the taller one, his perfect smile sickened me. I felt my gloved hands touch my bloated lips.

'I know, I know. I havent seen any that have caught my eye yet.' The one called Raoul commented sighing. The fact they were talking about girls as if they were horses up for sale, enraged me simply because Christine was a girl.

They stopped and so did I. I could hear the shouting of voices, girl voices. I knew one of the voices my Christine. I did not know what had happened but I watched her from behind the wall, she was on her knees, in the dress she had taken from my home, the nasty, pug faced ballerina stood over her. I was in a wild rage. I slammed my hands against the stone, I was about to make my presence known, when the young man knelt down to help Christine, his mouth was slack as he looked upon her, his eyes glittering hungrily. My stomach tightened. I was paralysed. How dare he look at her like that. How dare he try to work his charm. How dare he look upon an angel and not bow at her feet. He reached out to one of the may pieces of material, but Christine, snatched it and ran. I was shocked. I was panting, my stomach ached.

The gentleman looked up and after her, turning to his brother who was up against the wall and turning the shade of white.

'Thats the girl I want.' he purred.

I used all my will power to not smash through the walls and strangle him then and there. He wasnt worthy of her. Then I remembered nor was I. I needed to vent out my anger, I had the perfect plan, but first I would check on my Christine, I swiftly ran to the costume room, were she sat sobbing.

'Christine. My child, what is wrong.' I let my voice travel through the wall. Her head raised.

'Oh Maestro. They are so wretched. Ill never be good enough. Never ever. They say mean things about my Papa, and I cant do anything about it, because Im too weak.' she stuttered through her sobs, my anger left me somewhat. My poor Christine, how dare that Ballet rat touch her. Id make sure she wouldnt do it again.

'Christine, my child. Do not say that. Never say that. You will be. I promise you. You will show them.' I soothed her and saw her relax.

'Oh Maestro.' she sighed, then she wiped away her tears 'please may I ask you something?'

'Anything, within reason.' I replied that reason obviously stopping at my face. I tensed surely this was about the mask.

'Maestro, what is your name?' I felt my heart stop beating. My name? She wanted to know my name. No one had asked me it in a very, very long time. I hated the name it reminded me of how my mothers story of how the priest had named me, as she was too repulsed to even look at me as a child.

'Its Erik.' I replied shortly. She smiled, her lips pulled up beautifully, my heart fluttered.I was sure Id die feeling this way, this had to be happiness I was feeling.

'Erik' she tried it, her smile getting bigger with each time she said it 'Erik, Erik, Erik.'

'Iam Erik up here, but in my kingdom Iam Maestro.' I told her.

She laughed, I felt my insides warm, my cold heart defrost and I laughed with her, just at the absurdity if it all.

'Thank you Erik, you never fail to make me happy.' she beamed at the wall I was concealed behind.

'Iam glad to hear it my child. I must leave you now, but be sure to meet me in the chapel later on.'

'Of course.' I was about to leave when a I turned and asked her.

'Who are the two gentlemen walking around?' I tried to sound uninterested.

'Oh the new patrons I think.'

'Thank you, I shall see you later on.' I turned and left back down the darkness I came from, I made a little plan in my head about what to do with the ballet rat and I was determined to find out about the new 'patrons.'

**Christine-POV**

I had gone through so many emotions. I started the day of happy, I had seen the most beautiful things in my whole life, my Maestros kingdom. It was beyond beautiful, but it was mysterious. Just like the man himself. My Maestro, was beautiful, in such a strange way, his eyes, took my breath away. They were filled with such emotion. I didnt know it was possible for anyone to feel that way. His voice, was more then beautiful, it was like being wrapped in a bubble of emotion and beauty, I had to resist from closing my eyes and letting his voice take me completely. Even when he spoke, it was beautiful. I felt I could trust him.

By mid day, I was a sobbing mess. Penelope was now determined to take her revenge on me. She had snatched the material room my hands, that I was taking to the costume room to be stitched, then she had ripped it up, she shoved me to the floor and spat in my face. I wanted to leap up and stop her ugly words which were pouring from her mouth about me and my papa, but there I remained sobbing on the floor. Something stopped her abruptly, heard the sound of shoes come round the corner, I looked up and there were the two patrons, all the girls had been talking about. I hadnt seen them arrive, but the way they had been descried I had expected fallen angels. I couldnt see properly through my teary eyes, but I could make out on of the gentlemen was trying to hand me a piece of material, I was so humiliated, and there was something in his eyes that made me scared , I turned and ran.

I was in my room later that afternoon, brushing my long curls. Oh how I wish I was more beautiful, more alluring, I wish I was a stunning woman not a silly girl, then maybe just maybe my Maestro would-Gosh! What was I thinking! I had only met the man in the flesh once, and I was just a silly little girl, I wasnt worthy of such a talented man! I expect he has a lover anyway.

'Erik.' I whispered. My Maestro had told me his name, and I adored it. It suited him so well. It was an usual name, that only a certain type of person could carry off, and my Maestro could.

I was excited to see my Maestro tonight, to return to his kingdom, I would sing even better for him. I would make him so much more then proud. I really wanted him too come to my Papas grave too, I wished for him to stand with me so I could show my Papa the great man who was teaching me and guiding me. My thoughts stopped when I heard an ulmitey scream come from down the hall. I rushed to the door. To see Penelope standing outside her room screaming and pointing. Girls were flooding out their rooms and towards her. I rushed to see what was wrong, I looked in her little room, it was pitch black all the candles had been extinguished and they smoked slightly, and there on the wall written in large red letters:

_KINDNESS COSTS NOTHING. SEE THIS AS A WARNING. _

I gasped, who would write such a thing? What did this mean? But my question was answered.

'I must of been him...' a voice called. 'The Phantom of the Opera.'

'Who?' I asked timidly.

'The phantom is the ghost here. If you do not obey him you meet your maker.'

A million questions entered my mind. Who was this ghost? I was petrified! I didnt want to 'meet my maker.' Then something in the air changed, I felt like I wasnt alone, of course my Maestro would be there to protect me. But how could I expect him to battle a ghost?

**Raoul POV**

I raced after Phillipe through the Opera house. I grabbed his arm, and I realised he was violently shaking.

'For god sake what is wrong with you?' I shouted, he went to reply, but was violently sick. I was disgusted.

'That girl. Raoul. Stay away.' he panted, bent over, gagging. I let go off his arm, taking a step back. I felt rage fill me.

'How dare you tell me who I may pursue.' he went to raise his hand to stop me, but I continued raging, always my beastly brother had been the favorite, even when mother and father still lived with us. Precious Phillipe, the first of everything, the first born, the first to ride, to sing, to kiss, to court. No, he wouldnt be the first to marry. That glory would go to me. I saw what he was doing. This girl, had tickled his fancy as well as mine. God, she was beautiful, her face, I had seen it before. She was so pure and looked so kind. I needed her.

'You do not understand Raoul. Do not pursue her.' he was shaking violently, what had gotten into him.

'No, Phillipe. I see how this is. You want her for yourself. You want her. But I will make her mine. You wait and see.' I roared at him.

'Raoul, listen. I know this girl. I have, have a past with her.' he mumbled. I felt my mind boggle.

'You bastard.' I roared 'typical, the one thing I want, youve already had, youve already used, then cast aside.'

'No, Raoul, it is not like that. Ive never had a relationship with her. I just know her and I know if she gets involved with us. Trouble will arise.' He said this sternly, his face pale.

'I dont care.' I replied bluntly. 'I want that girl. You cant have her, because she will bring you shame. But I know her, so therefore I can have her.'

Phillipe sighed, as I began to storm off to the carriage, pulling on my top hat.

The problem was I knew in my heart, I did know this girl. I had a past with her too. I knew it. I had known a little girl once, I had saved her red scarf, and we had read stories to each other. But this couldnt be the same girl. She was much too beautiful, the girl I knew was small and squat, and with gappy teeth. I shook the thoughts from my head, and devised a plan.

**I hope you enjoyed it and it made up for the horrifying last chapter.**

**I tried really hard in this chapter to include a lot more imagery as one reviewer said I lacked on that, and had too much dialogue. I hope this is better, I worked hard to try and achieve that.**

**But thank you for reading!**

***a 10 minute singing lesson with Erik for reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers***


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your kind words :D I tried to show a bit of Eriks past/darker side. Im competing on Sunday so Ill try my hardest to update then, but I cant promise anything, so Im going to to put alot into this one. Hope thats okay. Im really enjoying writing this and Im glad to hear most of you are enjoying it too :)**

**I hope you continue enjoying it :)**

Chapter 11-Christine POV

I was very shaken as I walked to the chapel. I thought about this Phantom character. Who was he? Why had he done that to Penelope? I didnt like the girl, but it obviously scared her senseless. The message: _Kindness costs nothing._ What did that mean, had she been mean to the Phantom as well. I knew what Id do, Id ask my Maestro. He might know. He seemed to know everything about this opera house. I smiled slightly, pulling my cloak around me, the weather was threatening to snow outside, I loved the snow, me and Papa would build snowmen in it, then fall to the ground and make snow angels. I was still wearing the dress Erik gave me from yesterday, I didnt want to ever take it off, it smelt of the warm candles and parchment of my Maestros lair. I entered the chapel, and to my surprise my Maestro was already there waiting for me his back to the door. I crept in silently, I would surprise him. I snuck behind him, stood on my tip toes,planning on covering his eyes, just a I was about to raise my hands he turned. We both jumped, may hands fell on his chest.

'Christine! My child! Your surprised me!' He said nervously looking at my hands, I laughed at the look in his mis matched eyes,my tummy did a little flip as I looked into them, they were gazing at my hands which were still against his waist coat, he raised his hands as if to cover mine then put them down again. I quickly pulled mine away, although I didnt want to. I beamed up to my Maestros eyes.

'Come, let us go, I have a new song for you to practise, its one of my own compositions.' My Maestro said his voice like a purr, I smiled even bigger.

'Your own composition?' I was surprised, how many more things could this great man do!

'You sound surprised my child! Do you not believe that I could do such a thing.' his voice dripped with mock hurt.

'Oh of course not Maestro, Im beginning to wonder f theres anything you cannot do!' We walked down the dark corridors, the darkness scared me slightly, I reached out for my Maestros hand for comfort. I felt the soft leather, and he jumped, but I didnt let go. I let my hand just slip into his, I held it tight, I felt him relax. The darkness reminded me of something, then I remembered the Phantom.

'Erik, I mean Maestro, something strange happened to day to Penelope.' I stuttered, my fear coming back to me.

'Oh, tell me child what happened.' I told him, I felt his hand tighten as I told him, his long fingers clenching.

'I was wondering, if you knew anything about the Phantom, you know so much about the Opera house, I thought maybe you'd know.' He held the boat steady as I stepped out, and to the door of my Maestros kingdom, I was trembling all over at the thought of seeing it again.'I do know, I know a lot about him. I know him in fact.' I gasped.

'You know him? But he seems so cruel.' Something flashed in his eyes.

'I do, I can tell you my child, his life is not a happy story.' His eyes were filled with sorrow, as I looked into their different colours.

'Please tell me Maestro.' I begged, I wished to know more, I hung up my cloak, the followed my Maestros long steps, to his backed chair, I sat at his feet, the corners of his mask lifted. He began his story:

'The Phantom, is a master of many arts. But there is nothing more he loves then music. It is his everything. He has had a life of umm, hardships. You see Christine, the Phantom is ugly, beyond ugly, the most disgusting thing you'll ever see. He is terribly deformed. For this his mother hated him, when he was a little boy, he was beaten because of his ugliness, one day he ran away. He couldnt cope anymore. He loved his mother and didnt want her to live with the shame anymore. As he ran, he was picked up by gypsys, who tortured him for his face. He was only a little boy. They caged him and made him sing.' I felt tears form in my eyes, I stared up into my Maestros eyes, there was much emotion in them, these things may well off been happening to him. 'horrific, horrific things happened to him. His body was, umm changed. He was taken away to a foreign country to entertain a rich leader. He felt accepted, like he was wanted. And most of all he was given power.' My Maestro was pacing now, his hands behind his back, I watched his majestic strides.

'They took him, tortured him, made him into a killing machine. He was a great builder, they gave him the job of building torture chambers. They messed with his mind. He met a friend there, but the power went to him. Then something happened. Something, that changed him, that made him realise he would never be accepted, never ever. The human race hated him. He came here. To this very Opera House, thats when I met him. His sanity is somewhat questionable. obsessed with music. He helps run the Opera house, you will never see him, he hides due to his ugliness in the shadows. Some say he could of been great, that he could of had the heart of Paris in his hand. But he was condemned to the shadows.' My Maestro was panting, he had stopped pacing, his eyes cold and sad as he looked into mine. I realised that tears were falling down my cheeks. This poor man, no wonder he was so cruel. No wonder he wanted revenge. I wish I could meet this man, ask him some questions, hear about his horrid life. I feared him terribly, but I pitied him even more, no one should live without love.

My Maestro saw my tears, and quickly paced over to me.

'Oh Christine, dont ever cry. He wont ever hurt you. He wouldnt dare.' My Maestro knelt in front of me, his eyes full of sorrow.

'No, I pity him. The poor man, the poor, poor man.' I wiped away my tears, feeling foolish to cry in front of my Maestro again. He looked at me, his eyes burning into mine.

'But, but. He killed! Christine!' My Maestro said aghast, looking at me disbelief in his eyes.

'Its no wonder why. He wanted to be accepted. To be loved.' I whispered back.

'Do you not fear him?' My Masetro asked, his eyes completely full of confusion, a sight that made my heart flip.

'Gosh! Im terrified of him, but now I know his story, I pity him. Erik, are you his friend?'

'No, he has no friends.' My Maestros eyes were searching me, I felt as though he was trying to see my soul.

'Thats very sad, do you think if I sung he might hear me?' I asked, my Maestro stood before me, his eyes wide, his mouth open opening and closing.

'Yes, yes, I suppose he would. He would adore your voice Christine, shall we see what he thinks.' My Maestro took big deep breaths, then offered my a shaky hand, I grinned and used it to help me out of the crossed legged position I was in. He quickly leg go and as we walked to the music room, he was looking at his long, leathered hand, as if treasuring my touch.

I stood in front of the giant black piano, it intimidated me greatly. I looked at the score sheet, that Maestro passed to me, the parchment was a pure white, and the writing on it was elegant. I had to resist the urge to bend my head and smell the paper, that sweet intoxicating smell. My brow crossed as I read the lyrics, gosh they were sad. As I read them I thought of the Phantom, that crazed lonely man, who was never loved, not even by his mother. I took a breath nodded at my Maestro who played the first few notes, I drew a deep breath, I'd sing for the Phantom, Id try and bring him some happiness and Id sing for my beloved Papa.

_Trying to sleep, alone in my bed,  
Thoughts of the future go 'round in my head.  
How will I find a love of my own,  
A love of the kind that I've never known?_

_Don't know where I'm going,_  
_Don't know what to do,_  
_But I take comfort knowing that,_  
_Right here and now,_  
_You're out in the world, searching for me, too._

As I sung I noticed the tears which were falling like little waterfalls down my Maestros masked cheeks.

**Eriks POV**

I had told her about me, well about the Phantom. I knew getting back at the ballet girl would be my down fall. I couldnt resist, my hatred had got the better of me. I didnt care as long as it stopped her being mean to my Christine. Every time the girl cried, a piece of my soul would be clawed at, ripped out, my old anger would fill me, and my hands would clench and unclench. I was blinded my rage as I wrote the letters upon the wall, in hope the girl would get the message. I would have to wait and see.

I automatically regretted it afterwards. Christine would find out. She would realise and ask who this 'Phantom' was, she was a curious little girl. Why shouldnt she be, she was only sixteen and the soon the world would be at her feet. She slipped her hand into mine as we walked down the dark corridors and my heart stopped. I had to regain by breath. remember how to breathe, her little hand fit beautifully into mine. It felt so right, I wanted to flinch away, I expected pain, but her hand held mine tightly, I could feel she was scared. Then the question came:

'I was wondering, if you knew anything about the Phantom, you know so much about the Opera house, I thought maybe you'd know.'

I felt my stomach drop, I didnt want to answer, I wanted to turn and run. Surely she would, be disgusted at the Phantoms tale, and that would hurt me, for I was the Phantom. His story was mine, his pitiful existence was mine. He was me. But I had to tell her, I didnt wish to lie to her, she trusted me so greatly. I couldnt lie. I wasnt going to tell her out right the Phantom was me Id let her work it out, see her reaction. She still didnt know about my face. My disgusting horrific face. I could tell she feared the white mask, but she over came her fear pretty quickly. So I told her the tale, the tale of my hate life, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. The murders the 'Phantom' did. I expected her to run. But when I looked at her, she was weeping, I presumed due to fear, and my heart broke. I told her not to fear him.

'No, I pity him. The poor man, the poor, poor man.' My mind froze, I just told her the 'Phantom' had murdered, and she pitied him! I told her the horrors of my past and she pitied me! She didnt turn or run at the talk of murder. She said she felt sorry for the man who was not love. I had to resist collapsing at her feet and sobbing. Who was this angel? Why was she here with me. I mentally told myself if she saw my deformities she would understand, if she knew all of my past she would hate me.

She had begged me to sing for the Phantom. She wanted to sing, for a murderer, a deformed murderer! Why was she not running! I didnt understand. But by God did she sing. My emotions were too much, I let my tears flow. This girl, this beautiful girl, pitied my past. I knew she didnt know it was mine but still. I had written the song a very long time ago. When I was foolish and thought love would come to me. But the song when sung by Christine, showed me hope, like a little light in the of my black existence.

When she finished, I had regained my composure some what.

'That, my child was perfect.' I said to her, she blushed adorably, she didnt take praise well, she looked at her feet playing with her hands.

'Do you think the Phantom would of liked it?' she asked timidly, I noticed the fear in her voice.

'He would of adored it.' I answered strongly.

She beamed at me, but continued blushing and looking at the floor, I knew she wished to ask me something.

'Christine, what is troubling your mind?'I asked rom behind the piano.

'I-well-I, I havent managed to see Papas grave in a few days. I was wondering if you would like to go now, and see him.' she said it quickly and too the floor. Was I believing my ears she wanted to go outside with me? I automatically wanted to say no, I hadn't been outside in many, many months, I hated outside. I had everything here. But I daren't say no, the look in Christine's eyes was full of longing. Before I knew what I was doing I nodded my head. And as if by magic, Christine was embracing me, her little laugh filling the room, her arms wrapped around my skeletal frame, I didnt know what to do, I wanted to dash from her arms, I kept mine at my sides, I wouldnt dare touch her. She ended the embrace with a 'thank you' and dashed to her room.

I had to steady myself. I had been embraced, by a girl. My first embrace. I didnt know how to feel. I wanted to sit for hours and think about it, how her sweet aroma filled my nose, and her curls tickled my chin. But Christine was at my side as quick as a flash, dressed in a warmer cloak, with the hood pulled up and over her curls. She was beaming at me.

'I cant wait for you to meet Papa!' she squealed, her excitement amused me, but I was nervous, very nervous about going outside. My lasso was in my cloak pocket, I checked my beloved pocket watch, it was 5pm, so it would be dark outside. Thank goodness for that. I pulled on my hat. Christine raced to the front door.

'No, my child we will go another way to get to the streets.' I beckoned her nearer, to the bookshelf which concealed an entrance to the outer world, it was very dark and once again I felt the little hand clinging tightly to my own. I was breathing deeply, we were outside. In the world of hate. I wanted to sweep Christine back into my lair. Tell her to forget the cruel outer world, but her girlish giggle at the snow, melted my heart once more.

'Oh look Erik! Look its all snowy!' She kicked the snow with her little feet, I was surprised at how happy it could make her, something so cold and menacing. It did make the deserted streets look very beautiful and pure.

I began to walk down the snow covered roads, tense at the thought of being outside. These streets held so many memories and not good ones. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt something hit me in the back, I turned quickly to see Christine, with her head held back, her cheeks red from the cold, laughing. She had in her hands two snowballs. I was shocked when she threw the other two at me giggling wildly. I bent down, and rolled the snow into a perfect circle with my gloved hands and gently threw it out her, she dodged it with a squeal. I felt a smile creep onto my face and bent to collect more snow. I was pelted with more and more and Christine giggled wildly as I deliberately missed her.

'I thought you'd have better aim Maestro!' she teased laughing. Her laugh made me feel warm inside, happy I guess. I felt normal. I felt like I was a normal man. I forgot about the past I had behind me, but would forever haunt me. I felt so normal in fact, I didnt notice the figure watching us from the shadows and shaking their head in disapproval.

**I hope you liked it. **

**Who was in the shadows?**

**What are they going to do?**

**I hope that wanst too soppy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***a chat with Christine for reviewers/followers/readers***

**I hope I can update on sunday! Ill try my hardest.**

**Ohh and the song, is sung by Hugh Panaro (adore him) and I dont know who wrote it sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, I finished my competition early, so I managed to post a new chapter for you. Thanks once again for your reviews and follows. I have introduced a new minor character in this chapter. I hope you like him, his roles only little now, but will be much bigger later on. Once again I apologise to any Raoul lovers!**

**Just a little warning this chapter will be getting a little graphic, thats why its rated T, just thought Id let you know :)**

**Once again dont own anything :'(**

Chapter 12-**Nadir POV**

I was in Paris. Not of my own accord, I hated the busy streets, the loud talking French people and the large looming houses. But I was here for a reason. I was here because I was deeply in debt to another man. He had done something that I could never repay him for. No that he wanted repaying, I was always greeted by his cold humor, his rude remarks and quick temper. He didnt want me here, we both knew it, but I always returned because I felt I owed it to him. I felt that I could try and fuse the small threads of his sanity together again. His genius would amaze me, his mind was constantly working, his desperate need for perfection. His need for beauty. I sighed at this thought, how disgustingly cruel it was that he was created to be so hideously ugly, yet so dazzled by beauty.

I knew in the end it would kill him. Something beautiful would catch his eye and he wouldnt be able to claim it for his own. I knew him well enough to know his pride and his mad obsessions with capturing beautiful things and treating them with the utmost care. I remember back in Persia, I had walked into one of the bedrooms and there he was with my son, they were both crouching over something, I had watched them. My son beamed at the tall skeleton like figure of a man, who in his long pale hand held a stunning blue butterfly, he held it with the care a new mother holds their child, he looked upon with his mis coloured eyes with such love, it took my breath away. _'We shall let it be free now, let it share its beauty with others.'_ He had said passing the flapping butterfly gently to my son, who beamed then realised it out the window. I knew what he had said, had deeper meanings. I found him at the window that evening, crying as he looked out. It struck me then that no matter what he would always feel caged, unlike that butterfly he would never be free.

Then there was the other side to his character, he went from entertaining my ill son to the Angel of death, in a matter of hours. His temper was wild. All the men feared him, even though he never layed a hand on them, they knew what he was capable of. The torture chambers he built were the children of his distorted and twisted mind. A mind that was stained, unpure, that held horrors I didnt like to guess. His methods were not kind, they were not quick. They nearly always involved mirrors. Smashed and twisted mirrors, he told me once _'mirrors can kill Nadir, believe me'_ and I did believe him, no doubt his face had led to this gross obsession with using mirrors as a weapon. Even his body seemed to change when he was the Angel of death, he seemed to be taller, more menacing, his white skin, and always black attire and garish white mask, made him look like a creature that had been sent to punish us mere mortals, his cloak always seemed to float behind him, he moved to be beat no one could hear. He was much younger then me but when he was in one of his rages he frightened me, his long hands would twitch, usually grabbing his signature weapon the Punjab lasso, his eyes would burn into your very soul and his teeth would clench.

I pulled my cloak tighter around me as I walked down the snowy streets to the Opera Populaire. I wondered if he hadn't of done that act that I was in his debt for, would I look out for him as I did? He wasnt exactly kind to me. But then I remembered something that made me wince, and I decided that even if I wasnt in his debt I would. Because I knew only a fraction of the horrors he faced, and what I knew wasnt nice. Not nice at all...

_This boy was to be the prince of Persia's new toy? I remembered thinking. Did he know how hideous he was? Did he have a talent? I didnt know. His performance had been nothing short of a disaster he had collapsed against the chains which held him. All I knew was I had a job to do, I needed to get the boy out of here and to Persia as quickly as possible. After the tent had cleared, I waited for some time, expecting one of the gypsys to notice me and greet me. Then I heard shouting from outside, I moved silently around and what I saw made me throw my fist into my mouth to stop my screams of protest. The boy was pinned down by three gypsy men on the floor of a cage, that I wouldnt of put a dead animal in, his pale back that glistened in the moonlight was dripping with blood, the cuts were from the bite of a whip which the larger gypsy held over him, I could see his arms had been damaged greatly, possibly broken, he was struggling like a wild animal, but they were too strong. The larger gypsy went behind the boys thrashing body and unzipped his trousers. 'Now, little corpse play nicely, you took money of me today so Ill take something of you.' I wanted to intervene but I was rooted to the spot. I heard the boy begin to gag wildly, sick hit the floor. Then there was silence followed rhythmic grunts, and the small sobbing of a boy who was for that moment nothing but that... an ugly boy._

I shook the thought from my head, I never told Erik I knew about the rape. I knew that was part of his life he wanted to forget, but never would. I rounded the corner sticking to the shadows of the Opera Populaire, then I heard laughter. I looked out, there was a beautiful young girl, stunning. Her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold of the snow, her long navy cloak pulled over her dark curls which danced around her face, she held in her hands a handful of snowballs, I smiled slightly. It was obvious she was creeping up on someone. Then I saw who that someone was, his back turned to me, the figure all in black, his cloak billowing in the non existant wind. I knew who it was even before he turned. The girl threw the snowballs at the persons back, I prayed it wasnt who I thought it was. But it was Erik, he turned around to face the girl, he looked slightly shocked, but his eyes glittered with, no surely it couldnt be love? He laughed bending gracefully collecting snow, he tossed it at the girl who giggled and squealed.

'Maestro, I thought you'd have a better aim' she laughed.

They knew each other then. Erik and this young girl. How? I stood looking in wonder at how the girl made him laugh, as she threw more and more snow at him.

'Come, Christine we shall see your papa now.' Eriks voice said gently, the girl quickly skipped to his side, I felt my jaw drop as she looped her arm through his, I saw Erik flinch away slightly, but the girl held on to him even tighter. How could this be? A million explanations filled my head. Why was she with him? Why was she treating him so nicely? Who was she? I shook my head, I knew who she was. She was the beauty that would catch his fancy, and he wouldnt be able to claim her. I swept down the streets quickly to write a note to someone who would know what to do, and hopefully who this girl was...Madame Giry. I needed to stop this before it was all too late.

**Raoul POV**

I sat in the managers office drumming my fingers against the desk. I knew the managers feared me slightly. If I pulled the plug on my patronage they'd struggle. And new managers dont want to struggle. I liked it, the power I had over them. Over all of them. I had ignored my brothers warnings, and returned the next day to the Opera Populaire in hope to see the girl, the stunning girl. But I had no luck, then a thought had struck me:

'Auditions?' Andre asked slightly puzzled, gosh the man was so thick, he was annoying me already.

'Yes, then we know what we are dealing with dont we. We get to meet most of the cast.' Hopefully that sweet, innocent girl too. 'Even open it to non cast memebers.' I wanted to keep all options open, maybe the girl wasnt a cast memeber. Id find her. Id make her mine. Id show Phillipe and his stupid rantings.

'Sounds like a mavellous idea!' Firmin said raising his hip flask to his lips. He stank of beer, I wish he would sort that out.

I knew even if neither of them did think it was a 'marvellous' idea theyd agree. They feared me, and I liked it. I liked being feared, having power. It felt good.

'Brilliant. I will tell everyone shall I.' I wanted to address the cast myself, in order to try and see the girl. The managers both nodded at me. I left the office, they were both so dumb, I didnt care who got cast in what role to be honest. I used to love music, the violin was my speciality. But of course darling Phillipe had managed to excel in not only the violin, but piano, and a number of other instruments, so my attempts of impressing my parents were quickly stamped out. But now, now I had my chance. If I was the first to marry, my parents might actually like me, actually talk to me as if I was a member of the family too. Thats the thing with Phillipe he was so damn perfect. I cursed him in my head. I remembered one time, when we were little on a trip to Sweden and I saved a red scarf for a little girl, I was so proud of myself, but my parents didnt care, they were watching Phillipe make shapes in the sand. That little girl had promised to be my 'sweetheart' but I had never seen her since, she had had a marvellous voice for such a young girl, she actually made singing was a strange resemblance in the girl I liked here. They couldnt be the same person surely? No, this was france, that was Sweden. I stood on the large stage and everyone gathered around, all eyes were one me. I smiled, I liked the attention.

'My friends, I and your delightful managers have decided to hold open auditions for the seasons opera, I thought it would be a good way for us to get to know you and your talents. They will be held on the 3rd of December. So get practising.' I gave them all a charming smile, that was followed by little squeals from the ballerinas and clapping. I had them on side. I scanned the crowds, no the girl wasnt there. I sighed I'd find her soon.

I suppose it was like hunting, nothing beats a good chase before going in for the kill.

**Eriks POV**

Christine and I stood before the marble grave that was dusted in a light topping of snow. Her arm was still lopped around mine, why did she want to touch me? She told me all about her Papa in a soft sad voice as we had walked to the grave yard, I was amazed at how open she was with me. She told me how they wandered the streets, starving, how they only had each other for company, how they went about surviving the harsh winters, I felt my stomach tighten in anger, how dare that happen to my Christine. Why wasnt I there to protect her? How dare she starve, be uncomfortable, be lonely. She wouldnt have to ever worry about that anymore, I was here for her now.

When we got to the graveyard she automatically quieted and bowed her head showing her respect to the dead. I felt her arm slacken off as she ran the last paces to her Papas grave. I stood away slightly, leaving her with her thoughts and emotions, she knelt before the grave, looking like an angel. The snow dusting her shoulders, she looked like she might disappear at any moment, I wanted to reach out and take her away. Then she turned to me, a couple of silvery tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Papa, this is Erik, my Maestro. He is wonderful.' She smiled at me. My heart melted once more, I knew to her I was all she had. But as she stood before her Papas grave introducing me to him, I realised I had a responsibility to this delightful girl now. I didnt mind, I liked the idea. I would give her everything, anything. If she asked me for a star Id climb to the heavens to get one. By the time she was ready to leave, I saw she was shivering, he little knees hitting each other, without a second thought I swung my cloak from my shoulders and onto hers.

'Oh Erik no, you'll get cold.' she tried pushing my hands away, but I insisted I would not have her freeze.

'My child, I could think of worse things then freezing to death beside you.' she turned and smiled at me again, had I really just said that.

She lightly stepped to the grave a kissed it, the sight was truly touching, how her lips fluttered against the white concrete. She looped her arm through mine again, this time I tried not to flinch. We walked in silence, I could feel Christine's head rest on my upper arm, I stole a glance at her, her large eyes half closed, I could tell sleep was taking her as we walked. I wished to offer to carry her, but I knew she would be disgusted by my offer and I could not face rejection from her. It would kill me.

We reached the dark corridor of my lair and slipped through the concealed book shelf. Christine's head was still on my arm, her eyes nearly shut.

'My child, you should go to sleep.' I said to her, her eyes opened a little wider.

'Thank you Maestro, for everything.' She removed my cloak and gave my hand a squeeze, then walked to her room. I wanted to run after her fall to my knees tell her how happy she made me, but I just stood there spell bound.

I turned to collapse in my chair, planning on gazing into the fire. Then I noticed a white envelope, I hastily opened it.

_Erik,_

_Auditions: 3rd of December at 10am. I expect you know this._

_Your Madame Giry_

This was it. This was going to be Christine's lucky break. We had a few more days before hand, but Id make her perfect before then.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I felt the scene Nadir describes was needed because it showed Eriks horrific past in another light, and explains his hatred of being touched.**

**Sorry if you didnt like it.**

**But thank you for reading, I had great fun competing :) and Im enjoying this so much!**

***roses to you all!***


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all once again for your encouragement! Especially to Lucyole for her inspirational cookies :D I hope you are still enjoying it, Im giving it my all and loving writing it! Its going to get a bit rougher now so strap yourselves in and hold onto your pheels!**

**I dont own anything :'( gosh I wish I did!**

Chapter 13-Madame Giry POV

I re read the letter for the tenth time. I put it back down and read it again. I was shocked, I didnt want to believe it, it couldnt be true. But a feeling in my gut had told me all along that something like this was happening. Ever since Meg told me about the mysterious grave stone Christine received, the dresses she could not of afforded but still wore, the fact the girl always snuck of to the chapel for long periods of time, and if Meg ever woke up in the night Christine would not be there, her bed would be empty and cold. I had my suspicions, but I prayed for them not be true. The girl was beautiful, beyond beautiful. Her eyes were large and sad, her lips like perfect roses buds, and her long chocolate curls that floated down her small back and framed her white innocent face. She was different, but beautiful none the less. The sort of beauty that stuns you, because she didnt know it herself.

But according to this letter, which was written by a person who wrote to me in only times of extreme need, this beauty had caught someones eye. Someone I never believed it would: Erik. I mentally hit myself, of course he would of seen her and been stunned by her, his obsession of beauty would of seen to that. I felt sick, what was he doing with her. I didnt doubt his honourability, I knew Erik wouldnt touch her. He wouldnt hurt her intentionally. But his sanity had been questionable for a long time. His hatred for the human race was an ever raging fire. She was only very young, very naive and innocent. He was a man of many talents, he was mysterious and strange. Not to mention his face, surely she would grown curious of the mask, I knew if she touched it or removed it, he would not be forgiving. She needed looking after, I couldnt imagine Erik looking after a young girl. His patients was much too thin. But then again, there had been a change in Christine of late, she was always humming a little song when I saw her, she was still quiet but she always seemed to be listening out for something no one else could here, and would close her eyes sometimes for brief moments and smile, as if remembering someone or something.

_'...he was laughing Madame, laughing, they both were, as they threw the snow. She held his arm as if they were lovers and beamed at him. But Madame what worries me was the look in his eyes, that burning look of love. You know as well as I the complications this may cause for Erik, if he is indeed in love with her, which I believe he is. She is young, very young. Half his age perhaps. Its not that, that worries me, it is if she rejects him. I feel he is in too deep, he is in love with her. Passionately. She evidently hasnt seen his face, he had his mask on, but if she does and rejects him (which is most likely) I fear he will be beyond repair._

_I know he doesnt think I do, but I care for him. I dont want him to have to have his heart broken. I wish to spare him this._

_Yours_

_Nadir Kahn._

I finished the letter again and I remembered when I had first met Erik, my husband had recently died and I was left with Meg to raise by my own, she was 10 at the time, Erik had been the one who had got me the job at the Opera Populaire, he had been the one to organise the whole arrangement. I felt physically sick and had to sit down, how had I repaid him? I hadnt. I had left him to rot in the cellars with only the horrors of his past for company. I had been partly responsible for this mans lack of sanity. If only I had visited him, thanked him, and not been selfish, perhaps, just perhaps I wouldnt hear the sound of sobbing and the organ every time I went down the cellars just before his traps began. Perhaps, that's why I feared going to visit him, for I knew what I would see in those mis matched eyes was rejection, hate, loathing, sadness, all emotions I know I was, in the great scheme of things responsible for. This man had no doubt been hated all his life, I remembered when he had first got me my job, I had moaned at how I would not manage being a single parent. He had sadly snapped at me 'believe me Meg should be grateful for you, not all mothers are so kind.' Nadir had told me some of the less 'graphic' details of Persia, and about the state of the young Eriks caged youth. I realised that this man had horrors in his life, that would of course make a person go mad.

But it was too late for that now I knew I could not save his sanity, this man had been hated and rejected all his life. I couldnt let him face that all again. I would have to stop him from loving this girl, who if she knew him properly would probably run a mile.

xxxx

**Eriks POV**

It was very early morning and I sat running my fingers along the keys of my piano, thinking how since I received that little note from Madame Giry, Christine and I had trained solidly for three evenings in preparation for the auditions. I wish I could of stolen her away and allowed me to train her full time, without the interruption of her tedious work. I was pleased to know that the pug faced ballerina had stopped bullying her, my note had ceased her tormenting, but not her savage looks every time Christine gave her an innocent smile or wished her 'good morning' how sweet Christine was, even though the girl had been totally wretched she still treated her with respect. I personally would of starangled the girl, if I had been Christine. But I wasnt, thank the heavens.

I enjoyed her company, she was a delight to have around. She trained so hard. Her voice was near perfect, it never failed to bring tears to my eyes or leave me wishing to cut out my heart and give it to her. But even though she was so great, the beauty of it all was, she didnt know it, she would sing like an angel, put the gods to shame, then would stand there and ask me 'was that okay Maestro?' She was still unsure of her rare gift, but day by day she got better. I didnt know how I survived without her voice before now. It was like my drug, I needed to hear her, to see her, in order to gain that feeling of happiness, of normality. The way she smiled at me, begged me to sing with her, held my hand when she was scared, look to me for guidance, all made my heart feel as if it was going to burst with this new emotion. I was scared of it, I wanted to run when at first I identified what it was, but I couldnt deny it to myself anymore. I was deeply in love with Christine Daae. I knew she would never return this love, and this pained my soul terribly. After I returned her to the world above after our lessons, I had started to force myself to look unmasked in the mirror, as a constant reminder of how I would be never loved. And those words rang in my head _'no one should ever be unloved.'_ That is what she had said about the Phantom. That is what she had said un knowingly about me.

I sighed, today was the day of the auditions. Today was the day my Christine had her chance to shine. Her voice was perfect I knew that, anyone with ears would know that. But this meant it wasnt 'our' thing anymore, it was to be shared with everyone, and who knew if she would want my tuition anymore after her first success. I hoped she would. I couldnt see how I would live without her now. I had a taste of happiness and now I wanted more. I adored her, loved her, treasured her. If only I could tell her this. But I never would. She would hate me.

I heard one of the doors open, I pulled on my mask and wig, walking silently it was very early, Christine wouldnt usually be awake. Then I heard her little voice calling out 'Maestro, Maestro?' she sounded distressed, I moved quickly through the many doors from my bedroom to the main room with the fire. There she stood, illuminated in the low burning fire and candles. Her face was paler then usual and splattered with tears, her hands were shaking, she was looking desperately around.

'Christine?' I said worried, moving from the shadows to her, before I could take another step, she had bound across the room and was sobbing into my chest. I stood awkwardly, not daring to touch and frighten her. I used my voice instead to soothe her. 'Christine, my child whatever is the matter?'

'Oh Maestro, it was awful. They took you away from me, just like they took Papa, they hurt you and tortured you. I was all alone.I tried to save you but, but I couldnt. Oh Maestro.' she sobbed harder, her hands clinging onto the lapels of my jacket. I was shocked, this was obviously a dream, she was worried about me being hurt, I was touched. But the mention of torture, caused the skin around my deeply scared back to crawl, my thoughts turned instantly to that night, the sheer pain, the humiliation, how I had begged for him to stop, and my senses filled with the smell of beer and sound of cackling gypsy laughs. I quickly snapped out of that tought at the sound of Christine's little sobs, and the feel of her hands twisting my jacket.

'Oh Christine, it was just a dream. Iam here for you. Iam here, and I will not lave you. I will always be, no matter what.' I dont think I had ever said anything more truthful in my life, I always would be here for this girl. She looked up at me and nodded slightly, quickly letting go of my jacket and blushing.

'Im sorry Maestro. After all you have done for me and I act like a snivelling brat.' I hated it when she said things like this, for how untrue they were.

'Hush Christine, never apologise to me. You have brought me such joy over the days, you will never understand. You have brought me such happiness.' I looked into her deep blue eyes and lost myself in their emotion, she smiled at me a big warm smile, that made my heart flip. 'Now, let us get you ready for the auditions. Miss Daae it is your time to shine.'

xxxxxxx

Christine's POV

The dream was awful. Beyond awful. I was walking with my Maestro, I as holding his arm and we were laughing, then as if from no were came a man, he was beautiful, stunning. He smiled at us as he walked past. Then I felt a hand grab me I was ripped me away from my Maestro, and he was told to either give me up or under go pain. They chained my Maestro, they stabbed him, clawed him, scratched him and he didnt fight back. He just lay there allowing them to do it to him. As I watched helplessly he said as blood poured from his mouth _'all for you my sweet Christine...'_

I had rushed from my room, and was relieved to find my Maestro, I sobbed on him. Oh how foolish he must think Iam. He comforted me and told me he would always be with me. I believed him, I wanted to be with him always. I didnt want him to ever go away. His masked face had looked into mine, how I wished to rip the white leather off and see him. But I knew not to, he trusted me, he had brought me to his home, had taught me, I would show him my respect.

Today were the auditions, I was so nervous. I didnt want to let my Maestro down, he was so good to me. He had trained me so well. Not only that I wished to make Papa happy, I wished to show him my Maestros talent wasnt going to waste. I wanted to make them broth proud. But what if I wasnt good enough. What if I was awful, what if I made them seem foolish. What if all my Maestros time had gone to waste, all of his care had been for nothing. I was shaken from these thoughts as Maestro placed before me a selection of coco pastries, and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I smiled. I was shaking and didnt want to eat a thing, my tummy was doing flips.

'Eat up Christine, you will need your strength.' he encouraged me, and sat as he always did to watch me eat, this still slightly unnerved me, I wished he would eat too. I felt bad eating his food without him doing so too. I smiled at him once I had eaten all my food, I shaking from head to toe.

'There is a surprise for you Christine in your room. I hope you like them, they are of my own choosing, so I wont be offended if you dislike them.' I beamed a surprise I love my Maestro surprises, I skipped to my room, and there on my desk was a box containing a beautiful blue pinstriped dress, with a matching hair bow. I grinned and clapped my hands together, I quickly raced to put the new fabric on, my Maestro had such wonderful taste. I skipped out the room, shaking with nerves. My Maestro was drumming his long fingers on the mantel piece, he stopped abruptly when he saw me his jaw dropped slightly, I blushed violently.

'My Christine, how delightful you look. We must leave now.' I smiled once more and we began our journey to the top.

By the time we reached the chapel door, I was shaking so violently, I understood now that my Maestro wouldnt actually be able to attend the auditions with me, but he promised he would be there. I felt my stomach drop a little. I was petrified.

'Christine, remember all I have taught you. You are an angel. You have the voice of one at least, you will be great. Think of your Papa when he hears you sing. How proud he will be.' I smiled at him once more, 'Oh Maestro!' I couldnt thank him enough. He gave me a stiff bow, and left behind the wall.

I began the walk to the stage, my heart was going ten beats at a time. I wanted to do well so badly.I joined the little que to the stage, my head filled with everything my Maestro told me. I heard the voices of the girls before me, they were all very good. The new managers, Madame Giry, and the new patron were in the audience watching, along with the ballerinas who auditioned earlier.

I was trembling. Why was I doing this? I then thought of my Papa, I would make him proud. I had to.

'Christine Daae?' The man called from the wings, I nodded this was it, this was my turn.I looked helpless around for my Maestro were was he?

I walked on the stage. It was huge, I felt so small and helpless as I looked out onto the sea of seats. The new patron was grinning wildly at me, the new managers looked bored as they nodded fro me to begin, Madame Giry looked pale and scared and the ballerinas were laughing, Meg gave me a big smile and a wave from the other wing. I wanted to run of the stage. Then I felt a change in the air, I felt like a hand gripped me and held me sportively. I smiled, he was here my Maestro was here, I couldnt see him but he was here, I was certain. I would sing for him and Papa. I took a deep breath and began...

xxxxxxxx

Raoul POV

It was her, the girl. I knew it was her as soon as she walked on the stage. Good god, did she look beautiful. The dress held her in all the right places, who ever told her to wear that was certainly a person of good taste! She looked petrified as she walked onto the stage, this innocence roused something in me, I didnt know why, but I wanted to take that innocence and make her mine. She stood there, opening and closing her mouth for a while, I could see she was obviously shaking from nerves. Then as if by magic something changed her, she closed and re opened her eyes, then began to sing.

Her voice was beyond stunning. I didnt care for music but it was beautiful, it was unlike anything I had ever heard before even the managers sat up in their seats and Madame Giry went a shade whiter, the ballerinas stopped their mocking and sat looking upon her in awe. The opera house seemed to be for that moment as she sang, in a bubble of amazement.

Then it struck me, I knew this girl. That voice I had heard it before. It was her! The girl from Sweden. The girls who scarf I had saved. My childhood sweetheart! I couldnt believe it! But it was defiantly her! It had to be, that strangely beautiful edge she had to her voice, the way she made me interested in singing. How perfect this was, surely she'd remember me, we could rekindle our childhood friendship, gosh, this would be easier then I thought!

_Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fades,_

_they have their seasons so do we,_

_if you ever can remember say you'll think of me'_

As she hit those final glorious notes. The whole Opera house staff applauded her, she blushed violently and took a little bow. I jumped up from my seat as she walked from the stage and ran to try to catch her. desperately trying to think of her name.

Then it came to me...Christine Daae. I remembered her, surely she'd remember me. Her childhood sweetheart.

**Sorry it was so long!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot to fit into to this chapter.**

**I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**So please feel free to review!**

**But thank you for reading!**

***A sneek peek at Don Juan Triumphant for reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers***


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this is the chapter were it all begins to get a bit darker and abit more serious. Im sorry! I promise there will be fluff along the way, I wont deprive you of that but from here on its going to be bumpy for our characters!**

**I love you guys *sigh* thanks again for your support!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 14-Christines POV

I couldnt believe it. They were clapping! Applauding me, I looked to the wings and there were crowds of people watching me, I dont know when during the song they came, but there they were all smiling at me and clapping. The managers sat grinning at me, the ballerinas all looked pale, a few of them were even clapping, I was blushing wildily. I had given that song my everything, I sung for my Papa, I sung for my Maestro. I took one last look at the sea of seats, I didnt know when Id be in this place again, standing on a great stage. But I caught Madame Girys eye, her face was pale, she gave me a weak smile, as I walked blushing of the stage.

As I walked, people said well done to me, marvelled at me, laughed at how they couldnt believe I had a voice like that, some patted my back, I was very appreciative, but I wanted to get away, surely they were lying I wasnt as good as they said. I wanted to see what my Maestro thought, had I done him well? I didnt see his masked face among the clapping crowds. I yearned for his approval, I felt a hand grab me from the centre of the crowd and pull me into an embrace. It was Meg, I smiled as she ran with me away from the large groups of people, until we reached the main corridor, were we stopped as we panted and began to laugh.

'Oh Christine, why did you never tell me you could sing!' Meg said in mock hurt, dramatically covering her heart with her hand.

'Well, I guess, Im not that good.' I blushed looking at my feet.

'Oh hush! You were perfect! Ive never heard a voice like that before. Who taught you?' she asked. I felt my tummy tighten, I wanted to tell her, but what would my Maestro think? I decided to tell her some of my story.

'Meg, you must promise not to tell anyone-' but before I could continue, I saw Megs cheeks go red and I heard a male voice say:

'Christine Daae.' I turned to see a handsome face looking into mine, the new patron. His eyes were kingfisher blue, his lips perfectly shaped, his eye brows high on his pale forehead, which went into his dark blonde hair, which as side parted and looked as if a great deal of time had been spent on it.

'Would you mind miss, if I stole our friend for a while.' he said to Meg, dazzling a smile to her, she giggled and nodded. I felt my tummy tighten, I didnt want to be alone with him. I needed to see my Maestro, but he automatically gave me the feeling he wasnt a man that took no for an answer.

'Christine Daae, were is your red scarf?' he questioned me, flashing his perfect teeth his eyes sparkling.

'Im sorry monsieur?' I was lost, had he got me confused with someone else? His eyes lost a little of their sparkle, he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

'Your red scarf. You cant of lost it! After all the trouble I went through to save it. I was just a boy and soaked to the skin.' I racked my brains desperately, trying to think.

'Im so sorry monsieur. Do I know you? Your face seems familiar, but I cant put my finger on it.' I felt so silly, but I just couldnt think.

'Christine, its me. Raoul? Do you not remember, that summer? I saved your scarf in Sweden, you were only a little girl.' I did remember, only vaguely, but I did. My thoughts went back to a small, weedy boy, who jumped into the waves to save my red scarf. I remember applauding him greatly. I was surprised he remembered, I had forgotten this memory.

'Yes, I remember! Sorry, I completely forgot.' I said he took my hand, I gave him an uneasy smile. He beamed at me, and planted a kiss on my hand, I pulled it away quickly blushing.

'Oh Christine, I have missed you! How much you have changed, but as soon as I heard your voice I knew it was you. Your voice is marvellous' he was smiling away at me like we had been friends forever and ever.

'Thank you very much. Its been a very long time since Ive seen you Raoul.' I did not know what to say to him, I was trying desperately to rack my brains for anymore details of our past together, but I couldnt remember a thing.

'And what a crime that has been my sweet Christine! To think we childhood sweethearts havent seen each other in many years, I expected us to be married by now!' he laughed, but I didnt know he if he was joking or not, I presumed he was.

'Childhood sweethearts, oh Raoul!' I laughed at the idea tapping his shoulder gently.

'Now tell me my Christine, how are you and your dear Papa, I would much like to speak with him.' he didnt notice my awkwardness.

'My Papa is dead Raoul, he was murdered two weeks ago.' I whispered, I saw his mouth drop and it opened and closed.

'Im sorry to hear that' he mumbled 'You seem to look well though, whom may I ask is teaching you to sing so beautifully?'

'I can't tell you that, it's a secret.' I smiled at him.

'Well perhaps I could get this secret out of you, say over supper, Ill call my carriage right away and we can go into town.' He took my hand and began to all but drag my down the corridor, I stood my ground.

'Im sorry Raoul, but I can't. I must meet with someone else, I promised them I would.' I let go of his hand, apologising again.

'But Christine! We must talk soon. I shall meet you tomorrow.' he said looking a little cross at the fact I didnt come with him.

'Perhaps, its been good to see you Raoul.' I kissed his hand and then turned to leave, I had to use all my will power not to run to the chapel as I felt Raoul's eyes burning into my back.

xxxxxxxx

Erik POV

I had watched an angel sing from my usual place in box five. She was nervous at first I could tell, her first few notes were tight. 'Come on my child, remember what I taught you,' I thought mentally, then as if by magic, she relaxed and let her voice flow fully. I saw as the further she got into the song, the more she relaxed, the more at one with the music she became. Her voice was an adventure of emotions, she made the music real, made it have real meaning, it brought tears to my eyes. As she sung I noticed the wings began to fill with people, they had obviously been put under the spell of this girls magnificent voice, and were drawn to it. They all look flabbergasted. I smiled at them all, they doubted her all along, now they know how great she is. As she hit those final notes, as if they were the easiest thing to do in the world. The people in the wings burst into applause. I saw the managers beaming at each other. I stood and clapped along with them, I knew she wouldnt be able to see or hear me, but she had made me beyond proud today. Then as I looked down upon the seats I saw Madame Girys pale face glare up to box five looking to see something. I shrugged, and rushed to my hidden passages to congratulate my Christine.

I was going to surprise her, wait for her in the chapel, but as I walked I noticed she was with someone else. Who was he? This new patron. He obviously new my Christine, he called her his 'childhood sweetheart' I was seething with rage. How dare he be so bold around her. How dare he talk of her Papa with no respect. I could see the girls slight awkwardness as they talked. She didnt remember him as much as he would of liked, I could tell this was frustrating him slightly, but he kept his cool exterior. I could tell inside he was crumbling. The way he kissed her hand made my stomach clench and bile rise to my throat. How I wished I could do that, I would kiss Christine a thousand times if I was allowed. But I wasnt, I was a monster. He was the prince charming. Only prince charming's kiss princess and angels I thought bitterly. He had offered her supper, but she had refused, this pleased me slightly, she didnt seem to be melting under his charms like the other girls did. She looked slightly frightened as he took her hand and rushed her down the corridor.

'Im sorry Raoul, but I cant. I must meet with someone else, I promised them I would.' she smiled at him sweetly, apologising again, this angel shouldnt have to apologise, couldnt this boy see she was tired? That after her extraordinary singing she needed rest and comfort not fine dining and being courted.

'Insolent boy' I cursed under my breath, as Christine walked away from him as soon as she was around the corner she began to sprint.

I beat her to the chapel, just. She was quick! Even my passages which cut miles off the Opera house only just made it before her. I stood in the centre of the chapel, hiding what I had in my hands behind my back, I want sure whether to give it to her or not. I felt I needed to give her something after that amazing display. I heard the door open, I turned to see my Christine. The most beautiful thing to ever grace this planet, I was going to dump the idea of my little plan, but I decided not to.

'Maestro,' she asked timidly, I sighed in reply and shook my head, she looked hurt.

'Well Christine what can I say?' I paced around her, keeping my hands behind my back.

'Oh Maestro, didnt I make you proud? I sung terribly didnt I? I knew they were lying!' her eyes were filled with hurt, I raised my long hand to stop her.

'Christine, all I can say is that was the most outstanding thing I have ever heard. You did more me more then proud my child.' I smiled at her, her face pulled up in a giant smile, her eyes twinkled before I could do anything she had thrown herself at me, causing me to stumble and fall to the ground with Christines small weight on over my chest. She laughed and hugged me as I sat there awkwardly my long legs in front of me. My heart stopped, as I inhaled her sweet scent, and her curls tickled my chin as she clung to my skeletal frame, she looked deeply into my eyes grinning, I looked away, she shouldnt look into my cursed eyes. I used all my courage and offered her a hand to help her up, she took it gratefully.

'Oh Maestro, thank you so much! Do you truly mean it?' she asked, her big eyes questioning me as she slightly blushed.

'Of course I mean it. I got you, I dont know if you'll. But I-' I couldnt get the words out, so I produced the red rose from behind my back and gave it to her. I heard her gasp, she didnt like it? Was it too bold of me. Oh what was I doing. Then I felt her little hand squeeze mine, I flinched but no pain came.

'Oh, its beautiful. Just beautiful. Its the most perfect thing ever.' she ran her little fingers across the black satin bow I had tied around it, she smiled at me, her eyes glittering, taking my breath.

'Im glad you think so. Now, how about a celebratory supper for my Christine.'

She beamed at me once more, slipping her hand into mine. How I wish I didnt flinch away.

'Let us go Maestro!' she giggled.

I had that feeling of being watched again, and we both turned as we heard the creaking of a door. But no one was there, we shrugged at each other. My body was going through a mixture of emotions, the love, the pride, the admiration I had for this girl, then the cold hatred I already had for this boy. I knew in my heart he was going to cause trouble. I didnt want to ruin Christine's moment, but I would ask her about him. I needed to know about him. Jealously was not something I did well.

xxxxxxx

Raoul POV

I had caught up with Christine. Gosh she was beautiful, beyond beautiful. My body yearned for her. I told myself to be calm, she was only young. Young girls were much like filly's easily scared away. I didnt wish to scare her, quite the opposite. I reminded her of the past, I thought this would rekindle our friendship, our love and Id sweep her off. But no. She looked confused when I told her. Her memory jogged and she remembered me, but even so she still treated me with a resistance. When I took her hand she pulled it away slightly and when I kissed it she blushed violently. Her Papa had been murdered. God, when did that happen? I hadn't heard of it. Poor girl, she probably needed a man to look after her. I would be that man I decided.

'Well perhaps I could get this secret out of you, say over supper, Ill call my carriage right away and we can go into town.' I had taken her hand, and began walking her away.

'Im sorry Raoul, but I cant. I must meet with someone else, I promised them I would.' she had let go of my hand quickly.

She had refused me! Refused ME! How on earth did that happen? She said she had other engagements. Did she have another suitor? I doubt he was a Vicomte, I doubt he owned half of the land in Paris, I doubt he owned the finest estate ever built. I doubt he was as handsome as me. I stood for a moment watching her walk away. Then I shook my head and followed her keeping my distance.

I heard her shut a door, I was panting, she had ran the whole way. I regained my breath and saw the door she must of walked through, I pushed it open quietly and peered in. There was Christine embracing another person, a tall figure, dressed completely in black, something about him made a shiver run up my spine, he was thin I could see that. The had obviously toppled over, as she laughed, her laugh filling the cold of the room. She was clutching him tightly, but his long hands remained on the ground, I could see he was shaking. Why was he not embracing her back? The fool. The idiotic fool. Did he not realise how beautiful this girl was? I wanted to burst in. But I continued watching. My anger growing. The tall figure, jumped up unfolding his long legs, offering her a shaky hand.

He towered over her. He was fiddling with something behind his back, he mumbled something, his voice was powerful, but I was un hearing with rage. He passed a red rose. On it was a black satin ribbon. The girls eyes positively lit up, I nearly gasped. They were full of love as she looked upon this man, I could feel the heat of the love she had for him. I felt sick. It was just a rose, I nearly scoffed. Is that the best he could do? A rose. Id lavish her with the finest jewels, diamonds, gowns. Not a simple rose!

'Im glad you think so. Now, how about a celebratory supper for my Christine.' HIS Christine? Who did he think he was? She was MY Christine. Had he been her childhood sweetheart.

She beamed at him once more, slipping her hand into his. I thought I was going to be sick. I saw the mans body flinch as their hands gripped each others, what the hell was wrong with him. He was obviously a freak of some sort, to flinch away from a girl.

'Let us go Maestro!' she giggled, that sound made me want to run into he room stab the man and take Christine.

'Maestro?' what sort of name was that, I moved slightly trying to look at the mans face, I couldnt see it due to the hat he was wearing. The door creaked. I panicked and with drew from my hiding place.

I was shaking with rage. Who was this man?

I didnt know. I didnt care. But Christine obviously had feelings for him, these feelings she should be having for me. She was meant to be MINE. I would find out about this man I decided. I would find out and remove him from her side and make her mine. Yes, that's what I would do. Then I would have my perfect bride. Christine needed everything I had. She needed comfort, love, care. I could give her everything. I was rich. Beyond rich. I didnt know who this man was but I was sure I could out suit him.

What is it Phillipe had said?

_'Girls are dazzled by beauty, they are drawn to it.'_

But something told me, it wasnt going to be that easy.

**Gosh again I apologise, another long chapter!**

**I hope you are enjoying it, please tell me if you think Im waffling on!**

**But thank you all! Im enjoying writing this so much!**

**:)**

***Eriks rose to all everyone of you who have read, reviewed etc***

**Ohh and sorry Erik gave the rose to Christine, I just always liked it that way :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. You seemed to really like the last chapter, which is so nice. Im going to be making the chapters longer and abit more detailed like the last few have been :) we have a small bit of fluff here, hope you like it, Ive never tried my hand at fluffiness so this chapters a first for me.**

**Hope you are still enjoying it.**

Chapter 15-Christines POV

We travelled through the darkness quickly, my one hand clutching my Maestros tightly and the other wrapped around the rose. I hadnt taken my eyes of it since Erik had put it in my hand. It was beautiful. It meant so much. It was simple and delicate, the black satin bow reminded me of my Maestro himself. Its simple blackness that held the rose gently, the way the thought of him had held me in my time of need when I was on the stage. We reached the lair, and I realised that my Maestro was trembling slightly, he looked uneasy. His eyes behind the mask looked slightly glassy and kept moving away every time I tried to make eye contact. Before we entered the main room with the fire and the organ, my Maestro stopped in the door way, his tall frame filled the opening. He looked rather nervous.

'My child, I hope you dont find me too bold. But-Well, you sung so well and I-' It was odd seeing my Maestro struggling for words, he was usually so calm and collected, his presence was always like a much needed cold breeze in a hot room. He always relaxed me, allowed my mind to think. But right now he looked as though he could do with a cool breeze to help him. I smiled at him encouragingly, he sighed and moved out the way off the door frame.

I could surpass a smile at what I saw, there in the middle of the room, with two high backed chairs on either side, was a circular table covered in a silvery white cloth. The cloth looked as though it had been measured so it was perfectly in place and ironed several times til there wasnt a crease in sight. There in the centre of the table was a silver flower flute, it was stunning, the candle light reflected of it, showing the tiny little details on it the small engraved flowers, inside it was the strangest thing Ive ever seen, a black rose. I looked at it curiously. How beautiful it was despite its darkness, it gave it a certain type of defined grace, that the red rose I held although beautiful could never capture. I turned and smiled at my Maestro, I felt my heart give a little leap of love towards him, he had obviously gone through alot of effort for me. I slipped my hand into his and gave it a squeeze, I felt a tremble go through his body. Why did he always do that? Why did he shy away from my touch? I mentally hit myself, of course he probably didnt want a stupid young girl touching him.

'You like it?' he asked, his eyes looking into mine seeking for approval.

'Oh Erik, its perfect.' I saw the corners of his mask lift slightly, I had guessed this meant he was smiling, and his mis matched eyes twinkled in their special way. He walked me to the table, pulled out my chair and pushed me, like the perfect gentleman, after checking I was comfortable he glided over to one of the many doors. I felt lost in the tall black seat, it was so big, I felt like a small girl in it, I realised then I still had the rose in my hand, I placed it lightly in the flower flute with the black one. They fell together their tight heads bumping into each other, the black rose looked distant and more beautiful compared to the red rose, it knew its difference , its cold beauty, it reminded me of someone. I caught sight of the engravings properly now on the flute, they were stunning little angels, and demons climbing their way up a rose bush, the details were so tiny, I expect the artist had to do them with a pin. I heard one of the doors open and out came my Maestro stripped to his shirt sleeves which were pinned down with black cuff links, and his cravat was slacked slightly, in his hand he held a steaming bowl, which he presented to me.

'Here you go Christine, I dont know if you'll like it. But its super for relaxing and warming your vocal chords, especially after todays performance.' He said, his voice had regained its cool tone.

'Thank you so much Maestro. This is all too kind!' I blushed, as he laid bread down on the small table, he waved a long hand as if to swipe away the thanks.

As I looked across the table and to my dismay I saw only one set of cutlery was out.

'Maestro, are you not dining with me?' I asked feeling a little disappointed.

'Im sorry Christine, I havent much of an appetite Im afraid.' He looked away as he said this, pulling in his chair.

'But Maestro, please eat something, I fell like you are starving!' I was worried for him, when he gave me his small bows I could see his spine through his shirt, and his legs looked impossibly thin and long.

'Christine. I do not wish to eat in front of you.' He said shortly, looking into my eyes, he was sitting up right now, he looked serious. Something told me this inability to eat had something to do with the mask, I had never seen the mans top lip, only his bottom one which was very small and pale.

'If its because of the mask, I dont mind if you take it off.' I was trying to encourage him, I so longed to see his face. I knew he didnt want me to, his face troubled him for some reason or another.

'Christine. The mask stays on. Never ask me to take it off.' He had raised his voice now, his long hands clutching the table, I felt a tremble go through me. Why had I been so rude? Why had I asked?

'Im sorry Maestro.' I said looking into the steaming bowl of soup, it was delicious, I felt my throat feel relaxed straight away.

'Do not be sorry Christine, never be that my child. Just dont ask about my mask.' he said his voice laden with sadness.

'Its delicious by the way, you can cook too! You are a man of many talents.' My comment seemed to lighten the mood as we both laughed, and I saw my Maestros body relax. With each raise of my spoon I saw him watching me, his eyes un blinking each time my mouth took the spoon. Then I had an idea.

'Maestro, do you trust me?' I asked, looking deep into his eyes.

'Of course my child, why?' he asked curiously, I grinned.

'If you trust me, close your eyes and open your mouth.' I said it simply, and blushing, trying to sound confident. He looked at me puzzled as if he didnt want to trust me, his head tilting sideways slightly in questioning. I gave him a pleading look, he sighed and did as he was told. I scooped up the spoon and filled it with the warm soup then carefully as I could placed it in my Maestros mouth. I saw him jump slightly at the feeling of the metal against his mouth, I grinned as I saw his tongue lick around his bottom lip after I had removed the spoon.

'What on earth are you doing?' he asked, to my surprise he still had his eyes closed.

'You didnt wish to eat in front of me, so Im feeding you. Im not here if your eyes are shut.' I saw his mask lift, he was smiling, the sight made my heart squirm.

'How very clever of you!' he said in mock resignedness, his eyes opening, their different colours alight and twinkling. I beamed at him, he saw my empty bowl and jumped up and carried it away. He returned quickly with another bowl, much smaller this time. In it was my favorite dessert ever, chocolate moose. I squealed with happiness, when I tasted it.

'This is just as Papa used to make it!' I said in delight, my Maestros eyes seemed to gleam . I all but licked the bowl clean, my Maestro laughed at my desperation to eat every last drop. I licked my lips clean of the sweet taste, then I realised my Maestro had stopped breathing, his eyes were fixed on my tongue from across the table, his mouth was slightly open. I soon realised my tongue was frozen on the corner of my mouth and quickly pulled it back in blushing, Erik quickly jumped up, taking my bowl and looking at the floor as he walked away, breathing deeply.

'Make yourself comfortable my child, I will be with you in a moment.' I climbed out of the large chair and decided to snuggle on the floor next to Eriks throne like chair by the fire. I looked into the flames how they danced and teased my eyes. How today had been an odd day, the audition I felt had gone well, I wanted to do well so badly, I wanted to show everyone and I had given it my everything. They had all been so kind and sweet. I had seen Raoul, he had reminded me of our time together and how we were 'childhood sweethearts' I smiled at the thought of the weedy young boy who was now a handsome man, I could see why the other girls were attracted to him, but when I looked at him I still saw that weedy boy, the way he seemed so determined to take me out surprised me slightly, like he wouldnt take no for an answer. Then my thoughts turned to my maestro, I was so grateful, beyond grateful for everything he did for me, the supper, the lessons, the guidance, but still there was that edge of resistance he had towards me, I adored him. I dont know how I could cope without him. I couldnt I decided as I looked into the flames. I really couldnt. His voice was so perfect, I craved for the sound, for a simple 'hello'from him was like liquid gold to hear him sing was nothing more then heavenly.

'Christine, are you okay?'I turned my head seeing my Maestro, I smiled at him, I was shy of asking him to sing for me, he had already done so much for me that I didnt want to seem greedy.

'Im fine Maestro, I dont suppose, well if you w-possibly-maybe.' I sounded so ridiculous. So young and naive. I was just a silly girl. I pulled myself together.

'I dont suppose, you could, possibly sing for me.' I said looking at the carpet.

'Of course my child, I will sing you a special song.' I trembled all over at the way he said 'special,' for him to say that it must be something truly magnificent.

He took a breath and began, I felt my jaw drop and my eyes close. This was heaven surely. This sound was so beautiful, I wanted to reach out and touch it. It surrounded me everywhere.

_'Nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation,_

_darkness stirs awakes imagination,_

_silently the senses abandon their defences...'_

This was it. I understood now, this man belonged to this song. He was part of it, he was it. The Music of the Night.

xxxxxxx

Eriks POV

I sat gazing at the roses. Christine had long since gone to bed, she had fallen asleep at the end of my song after she had clapped me like a cheerful audience. I noticed how as I sung, as I poured every emotion I had into that song, she seemed to become one with it as well, I saw her eyes go large as she allowed my voice to take her mind on a journey, let her emotions soar. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Her small pale face and large eyes had followed my every move. I felt the supper had been a success. The mask arose again, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to rip the garish leather from my horrific face and pretend I was fine. Not horrific. Not a creature from hell.

This girl, this perfect being. Had captured my heart. She reminded me of the red rose, beautiful, natural, a creature of light, and I was to be the black rose, the tortured black rose, that was dark and cruel, its thorns sharper then others, not natural, not normal. The two roses, the one of red and the one of black, rested gently against each other in the fine flower flute. No I was not even as lucky as a damn rose. It got to rest upon the red one, I would never do that. I would never get to hold my darling red rose.

Then a thought filled my mind, how she had thrown herself at me in an embrace in the chapel, how she squeezed my hand, how she beamed at me. When she had told me to close my eyes, I was unsure, then I remembered what a sweet hearted girl she was and that I didnt need to fear her. I was surprised to say the least when i felt the cold metal spoon in my mouth, I didnt have the heart to tell her I couldnt really taste much, another joy of my deformity, I knew this would lead to questions. I wanted to cry with emotions, this kindness she was showing me. My love for her had made me so weak. I sighed looking at her little door, I was certain she would be selected for one of the main singing roles. The Phantom would see to that if not. But she was still so young and the face of that blasted, handsome young boy floated across my mind, how he had looked at her hungrily, I felt rage fill me, I slammed my fist down on the arm of the chair.

'You shouldnt get so angry Erik.' said an accented voice from behind me, I jumped out my chair, my lasso in my hand within seconds. 'I see your still the same, treating your guests with love and care.'

Nadir Kahn stood before me.

'Why are you here?' I asked coldly. I didnt want to see him, I didnt want him to find out about Christine.

'We both know why my friend, may I sit?' he sat anyway, it annoyed me the way he composed himself, his cool confidence.

'How did you get in?' my mind boggled, I had set all the traps after Christine was in bed, he was the ex chief of police but not even he could get out my traps easily. He pulled a brass key from his inner pocket.

'For emergencies' he winked at me, I handed him a whiskey, my hand shaking with rage.

'There is no emergency Nadir, so if you wouldnt mind hurrying, I have things to be doing.' I growled.

'Stop getting so worked up Erik, and sit down.' he said this in a way that I imagined an annoying elder brother may say to his younger sibling.

'Id rather stand.' I said in defiance he rolled his eyes dramatically, then sighed looking at me rather seriously.

'Christine Daae. Erik, what do you know of her?' he said quietly and seriously.

I felt like I had been hit in the stomach, he knew! How? Maybe he had heard of her, maybe he didnt know our connection.

'I heard she is new here at the Opera Populaire that is all. Her father was murdered I believe.' I said calmly, trying not to show my inner panic.

'Dont toy with me Erik. You know this girl a lot better then you let on.' he said his voice rising slightly with a hint of annoyance, I felt my blood boil.

'Nadir. I do not know her.' I spat each word at him aggressively like venom. I was panicking inside, I paced over to him my hands twitching wildly.

'It must of been another masked figure I saw with her then, throwing snowballs just outside of here.' He said calmly, looking away from my eyes, I could tell he was feeling their heat. 'I hear they say her voice is like that of an angel, isnt that interesting Erik.' I had pounced on him, my hands round his neck.

'Do not toy with me Nadir. You know better then that. I promise you I will kill you if I need to.' I growled into his face, my hands had stopped their wild twitching they seemed happy around his neck as I pinned up against the wall. I was seeing black as I raged.

'You know better then to lie to me Erik. I thought I had your trust. I just want to know about the girl.' he wheezed, he didnt even struggle.

'Trust! Nadir, you lost that along time ago.' I roared, I felt the heat from behind my eyes.

'Erik, Madame Giry knows. She is going to confront the girl. Let me help you.' I let him fall to the ground, Madame Giry knew. What if she told Christine about my past, about my face? My rage wavered slightly. Nadir went to put a hand on my shoulder, I flinched quickly away.

'Is she here Erik, the girl?' I nodded to the room, he sighed.

'Her voice Nadir, she is perfect. Like an angel. She is my star. She trusts me, talks to me, wants me there, asks me for help. I fell normal around her! You dont know what its like to feel normal. To feel wanted, trusted, she looks to me for guidance. When I first saw her Nadir. I knew she was like me. Lonely, and scared. But I wont let her be like that Nadir I wont. Ive been training her, tutoring her, and her voice is sublime, I will make her a star, the best Paris has ever seen. I will protect her even if it kills me. But what do you care?' I was panting I had been pacing as I said this. He was sighing and shaking is head, I wanted to hit him for doing so. But I continued. 'She enlightens my dark and miserable life. When she sings I forget all this. All the hate, and I remember the good. She smiles at me Nadir, she smiles. She embraced me, she held my hand. These hands, these killers hands. I regret it all now. Ive needed her all my life Nadir. Ive needed her to make me see what little good their is in this god for saken world.'

'Erik, do you love her?' he asked it simply and quietly. I realised tears were rolling down my face, I nodded.

'Yes, yes I do.' I whispered. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and begin 'But Erik-'which inraged me.

'You think I dont know Nadir. This love is forbidden? You dont think I dont know Im a creature of hell. Its only a matter of time before she realises, Im a devil, a spawn of satan. Iam never to be loved Nadir. Im a monster. And all because of this.' I ripped my mask off and my wig, I fell to my knees before him, he closed his eyes.

'Look at me Nadir! Dont you dare turn away! Look AT ME!' I was nearly shouting then remembered Christine's sleeping form. He opened his eyes, and looked at me. The look in his eyes was the same one that first night I had met him, when I was struggling to stand, my arms snapped, and the blood seeped through the seat of my trousers staining the ground. A mixture of disgust and pity.

'Erik, I only came here tonight, to tell you to be careful. I hope you have some sort of plan. She is young, very young and naive. Her beauty will not go unnoticed. I dont want you to get hurt. You need to talk to Madame Giry, she is worried for the girl. I know you will not harm her Erik. But love is fickle. Youve had many horrors in your life I dont want you to face another one.' He sighed and said this sadly.

I heard him leave, but remained on the ground sobbing, clawing at my face until it bled. He was right. I knew he was. I loved Christine with all my heart, but what did that matter, when I had a monsters face.

**I hope you liked it!**

**That was my first minor attempt at fluff :/ what did you think?**

***black Erik roses to you all especially my lovely reviewers***

**But thank you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It seems you liked my attempt at fluff in the last chapter *happy dance* Im so glad! I was so worried! Thank you my faithful friends for all your kind reviews especially newbornphantic and The Book FANGIRL their reviews made me smile extra big :) **

**So thank you.**

**I dont own anything. Of course you know that by now.**

Chapter 16-Christine POV

I dont know what was wrong, but it scared me seeing my Maestro this way. I had bound out my bedroom after a long sleep, I was planning on doing something special for my Maestro, I didnt know what, but I had to repay him somehow, show him how grateful I was. I stopped abruptly, when I saw my Maestros tall black figure slumped in his high backed chair. I quietly walked to the front of it, he was asleep. His head resting on his long hand, he looked so peaceful, like a sleeping ki ng in his throne. His shiny scraped back hair caught in the light of the fire and its blackness shone. Then suddenly his body tensed, his head flew off his hand and his the back of his chair with a bump, he began pleading in his sleep _'No, please, no. Not the cage. Not the cage. I didnt do it. Help me. Christine.' _He didnt seem to be able to breathe, his body was tense, his pale hands fighting off demons I couldnt see. His voice sounded pained, as if he was being stabbed, I wanted to intervene, help, but he continued to moan his body thrashing wildly _'Dont take her. I need her. Christine, please. Forgive me.' _I was stunned into shock, I felt my stomach go cold, the way he gasped my name was like the air being taken from me, so much pain was laden in his usually powerful voice. His were eyes clamped shut. _'Leave me alone. It hurts, leave me. Please let go. Get off me, please.' _He was nearly shouting now, his hands clenching the empty air. I was panicking what could I do, I couldnt get near to him enough to push and wake him. Was he hurt? The way he was thrashing he looked it, his long limbs were moving as if he were being stabbed in the back. I was gasping, tears rolling down my face. I couldnt have him hurt, I couldnt.

'Maestro, Maestro. Please wake up. Its Christine Iam here. Iam here.' I begged, through my tears. I saw his body relax slightly, his hands slowed their wild twitching, his body slowed its thrashing.

'Maestro please, please come back to me.' I sobbed, I saw his hands relax, his head stopped turning, his shoulders fell, and his eyes opened.

'Christine?' he said looking confused, his eyes were red, bloodshot and full of sorrow, as if he had been crying, his bottom lip was split. He saw my tears and quickly stood up.

'My child, what on earth is the matter, are you hurt.' His voice was full of worry, he obviously had no recelation of the dream. I stopped my sobbing and embraced him, I held him tightly, letting my tears fall onto his black waistcoat. I felt him flinch, but I held him tighter. I didnt want whatever it was in his dream to take him from me again, he didnt embrace me back simply stood there, I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, the smell of candles, old parchment and cinnamon, I wanted to never let him go. But I did, I let go and wiped away my tears, cursing myself, how stupid he must think me.

'Are you going to tell me what is wrong my child?' he said sounding slightly surprised. Something told me not to mention the dream, I knew my Maestro was a proud man, he wouldnt want to know I had seen him in a state like that. I wish I could ask him about it, but I didnt want him to think me any ruder then he probably already did.

'It was a dream Maestro, a horrific dream.' I looked into his eyes, those mismatched windows to his soul, all I saw was sorrow.

'Christine, never let dreams bother you. For they are only that. Only dreams. If you ever want to talk to me about it, Iam here. But my child I will never let anyone hurt you, if I can help it. Especially not creatures from your dreams.' I saw his mask raise slightly, and his eyes which looked sore seemed to glint at me. I wanted to hold him, to tell him it was okay to cry in front of me, to feel in front of me, he had been the one in pain, but here he was giving me advise, I wanted to cry again.

'Come, my child. Let's get you breakfast. Then Im afraid I must return you. Today we find out who will be the new star.' His mask rose again, in an adorable way, but still eyes looked sad. My stomach squirmed, today Id find out who would be the lead, and what role I would have. Id be pleased if I got any role at all.

After breakfast of the sweetest chocolate pastries, me and my Maestro began the travel to the surface. I wanted to turn and run back to his kingdom, I felt safe there. I wanted to be there for my Maestro, I wanted to be there if he had a bad dream, what if he had another semi fit, what if I went down one day and he was fitting on the floor. What was this dream that was bothering him? What was the demon that was making him plead and thrash in such a vile way? I had so many questions to ask, but I kept remembering that look in his eye and it made a lump form in my throat. I gave his hand a squeeze in the darkness.

'Here you go Christine, I will leave you now my child.' his voice was sad, as he lead me through the wall and into the chapel.

I wanted to chase him back down the dark corridor and tell him not be sad.

But when I turned he was gone. I walked to the door and there was Madame Giry waiting on the other side, her face very grey, I gasped.

'Congratulations Christine, you have been selected for the main role.' she gave me a weak smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Madame Giry POV

I knew as soon as I heard the girls voice. I knew from that first note. That this was what Erik was doing with the girl. Her voice was pure, clear as class, and full of emotion, that emotion I had only seen in one other person. That ability to make it sound as if she was at one with the music, as if she was making the music move around her voice, make it wield to her emotions. I could feel the sorrow in her voice, the pain. But I could also hear the hope. She sung better then any of the other girls hands down, and better even then Carlotta herself. She mad them all sound like banshees, like they were tearing at the notes not lovingly caressing them. We were all swept away with emotion as she hit those final notes. I knew straight away why she would of caught Eriks fancy, a beauty he could perfect and make his own, he could use her as a mask and allow his talents to be brought to life.

I shook my head, the girl was amazing no doubt of it. But she was young, a mere girl, she was beautiful, stunning, but she was oh so innocent. Erik was powerful, quick tempered, talented, obsessive. I knew these would mix as well as water and oil. Then a small voice said in my head, maybe they could, I had seen the change in the girl, how happy she seemed of late, how she had lost the dark rings around her eyes, this had obviously been Eriks doing. But then I heard a soft clapping from box five and turned catching a glimpse of a cloak slipping through the curtains, no doubt going to meet his little star, it would never work he was condemned to the shadows and she was destined for the light. Beside me I felt the handsome Victome rise, I saw him run off after Christine, I sighed shaking my head and went to my office to write a letter, I needed to know. Was this just a pupil, teacher relationship or did Erik have other plans? I needed to know, I didnt want this getting out of hand...

I paced my office much later that evening, waiting for the reply I needed to hear. The reply that would take away this stone cold feeling in my gut. I heard the door open and in walked a defeated looked Nadir Kahn.

'What did he say?' I whispered fearing the worst.

'Hes in love. Deeply.' I gasped, shaking m head. I knew it.

'Madame, maybe this could work. Somehow it might, you dont know.' Nadir was quiet as he said this, his voice low.

'No Nadir. Shes too young. I wont allow it. Erik will only lead to problems for her.' I felt cruel saying this, but it was true.

'Madame, I know you want the best for the girl and for Erik. But maybe your doing the worst. I saw the look in his eye, he is in much deeper love then we thought .' Nadir said looking at the floor, I dont know what Erik said but it seemed to have left Nadir in a sad mood.

'Nadir! Tomorrow Christine will be named as Paris' opera star. She has gained the role of the leading lady. What then? Erik wont be able to keep her in his lair any longer. She will have to be in the spot light, in the fame. Something I cant see Erik doing. Can you?' My voice was raised, my heart was pounding. 'And what of his Phantom stints, what will happen when she finds out about that? What about his face Nadir? Have you thought of that?' I was shouting at him, I didnt know why he couldnt see how ridiculous this was.

'Madame Giry, you forget. He is a normal man, just with a haunted past and face. Dont make it too hard for him. He hates himself enough. He feels he doesnt deserve love as it is.' With those quiet words he left, but their meaning lingered behind.

I had the plan in my head, as I talked to the managers, the crowd around us was large, every work member was there. The Vicomte was standing next to me looking bored and uninterested, but very handsome. Any girl would fall in love with him, I knew my Meg had abit of a crush on him, I told her off for saying such a thing, but in my heart prayed she would fall in love with a man like him, a man who would keep her safe.

'The leading lady role goes to Miss Christine Daae.' Andre beamed, I saw the young vicomte grin wildly and look into the crowd which was a chorus of delighted squeals and claps. But Christine was no were to be seen. Were was she? The managers looked around and shrugged, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was steered away by the patron.

'You know dont you?' he asked once we were in the corridor and away from the crowd, his blue eyes staring into mine.

'Monsieur?' I pulled my arm from him, glaring at him.

'Miss Daae,you know about her. About her lover.' He said this through gritted teeth, I gasped had Erik been seen with her then?

'Monsieur I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Daae has no lover Im aware of.' I felt my temper rising.

'Then, who was she embracing yesterday in the chapel, who was it she was laughing with, taking a rose from then? Who Madame?' he was saying this with a slight hint of anger.

'I do not know, but Monsieur, do not worry it was probably Miss Daae's tutor, they have become like father and daughter.' I said this quickly, for it was part true, I saw the boy relax, he laughed slightly.

'Im sorry Madame for this, I was worried that is all. Me and Miss Daae were childhood lovers, I was hoping to rekindle that love.' he sighed shaking his head with a smile on his face, I felt my stomach drop. Oh gosh, the vicomte and Erik were both after the girls heart. This was not going well, not at all.

'Do not worry Vicomte.' I said with a false smile and a bow, then ran to the chapel, were I saw Christine emerging.

'Congratulations Christine, you have been selected for the main role.' I saw the girl jump at my voice, her eyes wide. Her mouth opening and closing.

'Excuse me madame?' she said in disbelief.

'You got the main role.' Her face broke into a huge smile, tears of happiness rolled down her face, she looked beautiful. No wonder Erik loved her, she pulled me into embrace as she was laughing. I felt my heart and stomach plummert again. Was I really going to have to be the one to ruin her happiness? I had to stop this, before it was to late. It would help them both. But the girls childish giggle stopped all words forming in my throat, she skipped away from me before I could say anymore, her small laugh ringing in my ears. Then suddenly as if by magic all the candles around me went out and a chill blowed my face.

'Erik, stop this. Stop this at once.' I begged, but no one was there. I knew this was Eriks warning to leave them alone. A warning I probably should of listened to...

xxxxxxxx

Raouls POV

She had got the main role. Id be seeing alot more of my was good news. Even better news was that the man she was embracing was apparently her tutor. I had spent the night tossing and turning in my lonely bed, thinking of a hundred horrible deaths for this man, who had captured Christine's heart, and thinking how hopefully soon Christine would be sharing the bed with me. But still that look of love she had in her eyes when she looked upon her 'tutor' was so intense I couldnt forget it. It melted my heart every time I thought of it, I needed that look. I would get it from her. Either she would give it to me or I would make her. She would learn to love me.

I walked around the corner of the corridor, feeling slightly happier after the conversation I had with Madame Giry, and there she was. Standing in a little crowd of people who were all congratulating her. My Christine. Her long curls dancing down her back, her face slightly blushed and her dress of a deep green illuminating her pale skin. I had to take a couple of deep breaths, then went to her, the other girls parted as they saw me, they giggled, I grinned.

'Christine, I heard the news well done indeed.' I beamed at her.

'Oh Raoul, thank you. Thank you so much!' I pulled her into an embrace, which she quickly released herself from blushing beetroot. 'So about that supper Christine.' I saw her about to protest, I rose a hand, stopping her words. 'Ill pick you up about 4.30 in my carriage.' Her mouth opened and closed, she looked worried.

'Dont worry Christine its only supper.' I laughed at her, the girls around us laughed too. 'Im sure your tutor can let you off for one night.' I added bitterly, I saw her brow crease as I said this. I grinned at her, then turned away. She wouldnt refuse me. Id spoil her rotten this evening, give her a taste of what she could have, roses 'pah' Id buy her a hundred of them if that's what she wanted. Id buy her gowns, jewels anything. She named it Id buy it. Thats the joy of having money.

I put my hands in my pockets and took my seat in the audience, waiting for the new cast too meet each other, waiting to see Christine. Then I felt my shoulder be tapped. I turned seeing a flamboyantly dressed large woman, with a heavy italian accent, I knew at once as La Carlotta.

'Madame, this is a pleasure.' I grinned at her falsely, I was dying inside I just wanted to watch Christine.

'Monsieur, it is indeed' she was looking me up and down with a look that made me shiver, I was worried she might eat me then and there.

'What do I owe the pleasure?'I asked, not knowing what she'd want with me.

'You 'av heard no doubt of the new lead. I now have no singing. But I know you like dis girl. I only ask one ting. Find out 'oo her tutor is and ill have her running into your arms.' she said this quietly, I felt my body tense, she was bargaining with me.

'Madame, why do you want to help me?' I muttered surely she was pulling my leg.

'I want dis tutor. I want to know them. I want to meet them.' she whispered.

'How will you get her to run into my arms?' I questioned. I wasnt going to get into a deal I couldnt get anything out of.

'You have heard of de Phantom, no?' I nodded. 'I will use him as my cover. I will scare her away and you will be a waiting.'

She seemed to have this thought out. I went over it in my head. Yes, this could work. Phillipe had said girls like to be comforted, to have a hero around them. Id be that hero.

'Okay madame youve got yourself a deal.' I shook her podgy hand, that was it the sealing of the deal.

I slumped back into my chair, I was going to make the supper tonight great. And well if that didnt win her over, I had this as my back up plan. Gosh, I smiled, this was going to be easy after all. It appeared I wasnt going to have to do any dirty work.

I suddenly heard lots of mutterings, Christine had walked onto the stage.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Silly Raoul, he doesnt do love.**

**Sorry there was no Erik, he will be our leading gentleman next chapter.**

***supper with Erik for you all***


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for your support. I felt the last chapter was a little jumbled, so I apologise, but we have our two scheming minxes now. Lets see what trouble they are going to cause...**

Chapter 17-Raoul POV

I checked my watch for the 10th time, 4.30 it read. Were the devil was she? I had told her 4.30. But she was not here, I paced up and down the lobby of the Opera House. Why was she not here? I wasnt known for my patience, I would not be kept waiting. Especially not by a girl. I was about to storm up the stairs and find Christine myself, when I saw her emerge from one of the doors, looking rather flustered. A picture of delight, the bottle green of her dress highlighted her pale skin. Her curls were trying to escape from the bun she had knotted on the top of her head. She looked so young and innocent. Her large eyes looked slightly cloudy and kept darting away from mine every time I went to make eye contact. She was different when she was on stage, her rehearsal this morning was beautiful, her eyes would sparkle and she poured her soul into every word and lyric. But as soon as she stopped singing, it was as if a presence left her, she would blush and wring her hands adorably. I would play this to my advantage, I would be her fairytale prince that young girls long for so desperately. I would protect her.

'Ah Christine, you look heavenly.' I smiled at her, showing her the large bouquet of flowers I had in my hand.

'Thank you Raoul,' she blushed violently, and took the flowers, however she didnt give me that burning look of passion like she gave when she received that blasted rose.

'Come, we can go anywhere, anywhere at all. You name it we can go there.' I grinned at her, I knew this would show the extent of my power and that if she tested the water and chose one of the priciest restaurants I could show her how money was no object.

'Lets go to the little cafe by the church, its very pretty there and quiet too.' She asked quietly, she must of seen the look of disapproval on my face, 'the little cafe' didnt sound at all like my taste. But I didnt want to disappoint her. 'Unless you wish to somewhere else.' she added quickly.

'No, no, Christine, that is fine by me. Let us go.' I gave her a false smile, looped my arm through hers, and marched her to the carriage. She let go of my arm abruptly when she saw it, and squeal. I looked at her in confusion, she was petting the two fine white horses that were strapped in the front of it.

'Arent they beautiful Raoul?' She beamed, I felt a shiver go through my body as she said this. To me they werent beautiful, they were just horses, they were there to get me from a to b, they didnt have personalities or require love.

'You like horses then Miss?' my driver beamed at her, I scolded him with the heat of my eyes, and he looked away.

'I do sir, yes, they are so beautiful. You are lucky to work with them.' She grinned like a small girl at him and giggled as she received a nuzzle from one of the horses shnouts. I should be making her giggle like that, making her laugh.

'Come Christine, let us go, its getting cold.' I went to help her into the carriage, but she hopped in gracefully. I sild into the seat beside her, inhaling her scent, her sweet flowery scent, I nearly moaned, she smelt so good. I was about to loop my arm around her back, and discise it as me getting more comfortable. But as soon as the carriage moved she squealed again and looked out of the window, let the air hit her face. It wasnt a long ride luckily, I think if it had been any longer I would of pulled her from the window and forced her to kiss me. I helped her out of the carriage gracefully, and had to suppress a sneer at the cafe that was before us. I had, had a romantic supper on my mind. Christine however appeared to have nothing more then pastries and coffee. I groaned slightly.

'Raoul are you quite alright?' she asked looking at me in concern. I grinned slightly, so she did care for me then.

'Im fine, I must say Christine, I was rather hoping we would dine together.' I said disappointed, expecting her to allow me to sweep her off to the nearest restaurant.

'Im sorry Raoul, my tutor will be waiting for me, he will worry if I stay out too late.' she smiled apologetically at me, that bloody tutor. Who was he? Why did he have her in such chains? We received many looks as we entered, the people obviously noted my class status and had seen my carriage, I smirked as I saw Christine blush and look away as they began muttering.

'Do not worry Christine, they will only say good things.' I squeezed her hand across the table, she quickly went to pull it away but I held it there.

We talked of nearly everything, how I was, what I had been doing, whether or not I enjoyed Paris or the Opera. I lied through my teeth, making me sound much braver and much more cultured then I was. She gave me little nods and gasps as I told her fake tales of my bravery. The talk was very light hearted and simple, she was very interested in everything I said. She told me how she and her Papa had been living rough, how her Papa was murdered, how she ended up in the Opera Populaire and how she couldnt believe she was the lead. I knew the fact she had lived 'rough' would raise questions when we married. For we WOULD marry. Then I remembered I needed to ask her about this 'tutor' of hers.

'Christine, Im sure you can tell me for our childhood sakes. Who is this tutor of yours, Im intrigued!' I encouraged her, but she fiddled with her dress, and bit her lip.

'I wish I could tell you Raoul, but I cant, he wont allow me to. But I can tell you, he is the most talented person I have ever met.' she grinned as she said this, making my stomach flip, I wanted to smack the smile of her face. If I wasnt making her smile, then she shouldnt be doing it I decided.

'Now, now Christine, just tell me one thing about him then, were is he based. In Paris?' I looked deep into her eyes, she looked around as if someone might hear and beckoned me nearer, I used this opportunity to get as close to her as possible.

'He is in Paris, he teaches me from the Opera Populaire.' she looked at me wide eyed as she said this, our faces only inches apart. 'Promise me Raoul, you wont tell a soul!' She pleaded.

'Of course Christine.' I wasnt planning on keeping this promise, but I didnt want to break eye contact with her, I moved my face closer to hers, she quickly moved away.

'Gosh Raoul whats the time?' she looked around in desperation. I shook my head, I had been so close, even if I kissed her cheek I would of been happy. I flicked my pocket watch open, sighing.

'Its 6 o'clock Christine.' I said, she leapt up quickly.

'Oh my goodness, I must go, my Maestro will be waiting.' she was pulling her cloak on, when I gently grabbed her arm.

'Christine, Im sure he wont be too worried.' I was annoyed how this 'maestro' had such control over her. How he could have her leaping up and running to him, when I couldnt even get her to hold my hand.

'He will thank you for this Raoul, its been nice. But I really must go.' She quickly embraced me, I wanted to just hold her forever, take her away. But she wormed out my arms, and skipped out the door and out into the falling snow.

I paied the bill, then heard the church bells going, before I got into my carriage I looked across and saw in the graveyard a tall dark figure, who looked as if they were billowing in the billazrding wind, as if they were some kind of spirit, his darkness contrasting the falling snow.I saw Christine's little figure running up to it. As if she was being beckoned by some silent call.

This was her Meastro. Her tutor. Id bring him down, Id make sure of it. I knew enough about him now, to give Carlotta trust in me and my end of the bargain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik POV

I felt my rage bubble inside of me, she knew about me and Christine. She knew, she wanted to stop it all. I wouldnt. I couldnt. I loved Christine. I loved her more then anything, more then music itself. For the first time in my pitiful life, I was feeling wanted. No, I had, had that feeling and I couldnt get over it. I needed to hear Christine sing, to hear her speak. I needed her. What was I doing. I was told along time ago corpses didnt love. I looked at my slender wrists and the deep scars which served as a constant reminder of that fact. Maybe my sanity was completely gone. But I needed this girl and something told me she needed me too. She would never love me, I felt like ice was being forced down my throat at the very though of that, but I just needed to be with her, around her.

I sat cursing and wrote a letter to Madame Giry. It was short but not sweet.

_Dear Madame, _

_I know you worry for Miss Daae, but do not meddle in this arrangement. _

_I know Iam incapable of loving her, of giving her all that she needs. But for now, I am happy tutoring her. _

_Let me tell you this, she comes to ME Madame, I never force her. She asks for MY tuition. _

_I know you think due to my face, Iam a horrific beast inside, and Ill admit some aspects of me are. _

_However, I strongly recommend you keep out of this and do not meddle. It is entirely between me and Miss Daae._

_Please see this as a warning. _

_Erik._

I waxed it shut and had delivered it to her office. There on her desk I saw a document that made my hands twitch, there I saw a letter written in the hand writing I knew ever so well. The writing of Nadir Kahn. I read the letter, and felt betrayed at first then rage hit me. So, these two were going to work against me. They were determined it seemed to remove Christine from my side. They felt they were doing the 'right thing' how did they know what the right thing was for me? How did they know!? I slammed my fist on the desk, making it rock violently. Neither of them knew what it was like to be me. Neither of them knew what it was like to be haunted by your past, and terrified of your future. Neither of them knew what it was like to be forced to walk in the shadows. Neither of them were to remain on this forsaken planet alone forever. I was shaking. How dare they decide what I may or may not do, just because of my horrific face I was not allowed to tutor and guide this girl. This girl who before she had come to me was a nervous emotional wreck. But that was it. All of this was due to my horrific face. I roared shoving over the desk in my rage, the papers flying everywhere. I snatched the letters from the desk, the one from Nadir and my one. I pulled up the desk and placed them neatly on its mahogany surface. Leaving the rest of the papers on the floor around its feet. I pulled the little knife from my pocket and scratched into the surface of the table between the two letters:

_How kind to decide my future. _

I feld the room. I paced up and down the chapel, wondering were on earth Christine was. I had observed the rehershals and she had done me proud. The rest of the cast were marvelling at her, she worked well with them, she listened to their opinions. Took them all in, which was good and bad, I knew if any of them said anything bad, her confidence would crumble. But I wouldnt allow that. I was determined to make her the best, and she was showing that already. I had to prove them all. I flicked open my beloved pocket watch, it was 5.30 now, were was Christine? Then a though struck me, it was a saturday, she visited the graveyard usually, perhaps she was telling her Papa about her wonderful rehearsals, I smiled at the thought. But it was getting dark outside, the winter evenings were closing in quickly now. And creatures of the darkness were not kind. I had to decide what to do. I was worrying now, the thought of Christine out on the Parisian streets in the dark made a shiver run up my spine. I didnt like to think what could happen to an innocent girl like her. I made my decision, I fled back to my lair,pulled on my hat, my cloak and made sure it was buttoned so it was covering half of my face. My heart was banging against my chest hard, I was trembling the thought of going outside made me want to vomit, this time I didnt have a little hand to squeeze mine for comfort. I was breathing deeply as I turned the key and stepped out onto the relatively deserted streets.

The cobbled roads were covered in a light dusting of snow, I thought of how Christine would of smiled at this,and my stomach plummeted, I hoped she was alright. If anyone so much as touched a hair on her head, I would have to use my lasso that I was wrapping around my fingers beneath my cloak. I didnt gain many looks from passers by, most of which were young couples off to use the shelter of each others arms from the snow for the night. I sighed. Id never have that, I pressed on the thought of Christine burning in my mind. I reached the church and reached the empty graveyard. I automatically felt dread fill me, were on earth was Christine? I raced up the gravel to her Papas grave. She was no were to be seen. My heart was going so fast, I thought I might drop down dead. Suddenly the church bells rang, my eyes darted up to them through the fast falling snow, as I lowered them. I saw Christine and the young patron leave the small cafe near the church. My heart stopped. She was with him. Why? Why on earth was she with him? She missed my lesson, for him. I was hurt, I felt as though my heart had an icy hand gripping it tightly and smashing it against my chest. I saw them turn, she ran towards the graveyard. I glared at the handsome boy as I watched him get into his carriage. I wound the lasso around and around my hand. I felt my fingers throb, I was cutting their circulation off. I stripped my angry gaze from his when I heard a small voice.

'M-m-maestro?' I didnt know if she was trembling due to the cold or being scared of me. I had been often told of the change in my body when I became enraged, how I went from Erik to the Angel of Death.

'Christine. I thought you'd never join me.' I said coldly, I was angry at her, why did she have to do this to me? I didnt want to be angry at her.

'Maestro Im so sorry. I didnt mean to-' she stammered, she was shaking her teeth chattering together. I took deep breaths, trying to shake the image of the boy out of my head.

'Christine. I cannot tell you, how you may or may not dine with. However let me tell you this. I want you to be the best, you can be the best. You are proving that everyday. You will not be the best however if you do not attend your lessons and leave your tutor wondering were you are. Do not waste your talent Christine for some handsome boy,' she looked at me with big shocked eyes, and went to protest I rose a gloved hand. 'Do not let me or your Papa down Christine, your too good for that.' I had said it sadly, for all that I said was true. She looked at me her big eyes full of tears and her bottom lip wobbling, I wanted to take it all back. But the boys face was in my mind.

'Im so sorry Maestro. It will never happen again. I promise. Please dont be cross. I do not love him, we are only friends.' she whimpered, the small snowflakes falling around her pale face and catching on her long eye lashes.

'This time I can forgive you my child, next time I will not.' I said this firmly, but not unkindly. I could have her waste her talent. I couldnt let this insolent boy swerve her of course to being the best. She smiled at me, I saw she shivering, her cloak didnt look very thick. I swung mine of my shoulders and onto hers. She began to cry. I looked at her, had she finally come to her senses and was crying at my touch? I closed my eyes, I could do it. I couldnt face her rejection. But I felt her hands in mine. She was smiling through her tears I saw, was this some sick joke she was playing on me?

Then to my surprise she began to sing:

_Angel I hear you speak I listen,_

_stay by my side guide me._

She sung to me.

'You are too good to me. Your really are the angel of music arent you? Ill never leave you again.' she smiled.

As I looked at her beauty, her dazzling beauty and her little melody rung in my head. I realised that one day she would leave me, and if she didnt leave me, she would be taken from me. I grimaced at the thought. I knew I couldnt live without her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Christine-POV

As I stood in the graveyard with my Maestro, it all hit me. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. I was the lead now, Raoul seemed determined to talk to me, and my poor Maestro felt let down. I hadnt wanted to go to with Raoul, I wanted to go and have a nap before seeing my Maestro or go and see Meg. But as I walked to my room, Raoul had seen me. I couldnt get away. It was nice to see him, very nice indeed. He was a sweet man, but I still only saw the little boy. I felt so bad as he reminded me of our childhood together. I couldnt seem to remember any of the things he told me. But it sounded like he had been having a very busy and privileged life since I last saw him. It was all happening so fast, as I sat in the little cafe and realised I was extremely late for my lesson, I felt as though it was all getting too much. I fled from Raoul, I felt happy in his arms, but in a friendly way. As I left him, I saw out the corner of my eye a dark figure in the grave yard. My stomach dropped. Of course my Maestro was here. He was probably worried.

He was angry at me. Gosh, he looked scary, he seemed taller, his shoulders taught, his breathing was deep, I could hear it like a deep growl from within his chest. I saw as he talked to me, this anger seemed to leave him, I wish it had remained I couldnt bare to look at the disappointment that he held in his eyes. It pained my soul as he said 'do not let me or your Papa down Christine, your too good for that.' I cried, I was full of emotions, he was angry at me still, I could see that in his eyes. But even so, he pulled his cloak around me. Why was he being so kind to me? Couldnt he see I was an ungreatful brat.

We walked in silence to the hidden door, which led to Eriks home. It was snowing heavily now and I snuggled into his warm arm, he must of been freezing, I begged him to take his cloak, but he pulled it back around me. I was so tired, I began dragging on my Maestros arm.

'Come on my child we are nearly back now.' he soothed me, I let go of his arm to pull my hood over my head, the smell of my Maestro clinging to the soft black silk. I went to skip after him he turned quickly 'Christine be care-' but before he could say anything I slipped and went down with a thump onto my back. It hurt terribly, it knocked the wind from my chest, I felt like I couldnt breathe. I was so embarrassed as I sat gasping for breath, I looked under my fingers was a thick layer of ice. My Maestro was standing over me his face full of worry.

'Oh Christine, you silly girl. Are you hurt.'I shook my head slightly, still trying to get my breath, I sat up and to my surprise my Maestros hand was waiting to help me up, it was trembling violently. I slipped again, but my Maestro pulled me off the ice before I could fall again.

'Come on we are nearly back, I can see the door.' He pointed with a graceful hand. I nodded at him feeling ridiculous. He began to walk away, I started to walk and felt pain shoot up my leg, I limped after him. He turned and looked at me his eyes looked sad.

'Oh my child. Your hurt. In order for us to-it will be quicker-less cold-maybe-' he shook his head I could see he was fighting with himself 'Maybe if you wanted me to, in order for you to be less in pain, I could carry you the rest of the way.' He looked at the floor, I was relieved to hear him say this.

'Oh Maestro, please.' He came over to me awkwardly, and lifted me with his surprisingly strong arms, I placed my arms around his neck, I could feel his hands shaking and his body twitching. Gosh, was he okay. I smiled apologetically at him, he looked away. I snuggled into his chest, he was warm, I felt my eyes begin to start shutting.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in one of the high backed chairs looking in the fire with a quilt wrapped around me. My Maestro was pacing frantically.

'Maestro?' I questioned sleepily, he turned to me.

'My child, I thought you were seriously hurt. You just wouldnt awaken.'

'Im just a deep sleeper Maestro.' I said stretching, we both laughed.

'I have something for you.' he passed me a white envelope. 'I hope you dont mind, I took it for you, I knew you wouldnt be returning to your room for the evening and might want it.' I smiled at him and hastily opened it.

_In Honour of the up and coming performance of Faust,_

_Opera Populaire will be holding a masquerade Ball,_

_For the press and invited guests to meet the new cast._

_As leading lady you are required to attend, _

_on the 16th of December at 5 o'clock._

_From your _

_Managers._

**I hope you are enjoying it,**

**I need your opinion do you think its progressing enough, the Ball will have some key events, I just hope Im not boring you all to death, I promise it will get more up beat.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Its much appreciated.**

***A wear of Eriks cloak for you all***


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your support guys! newbornphanatic can Erik have his cloak back now? ahaha!**

**I hope you like this **

**enjoy!**

Chapter 18-Christines POV

The only thing that was on everyone's minds was the up and coming masquerade ball. Between rehearsals that was all everyone would talk of, I was excited but so very nervous. I had never attended a ball before or any high class event, I didnt know what was expected of me. I couldnt dance to save my life! I knew I was to sing at this ball, to show the 'press' and 'important people' my voice. That made me even more nervous.

'Dont worry Christine! You will be fine, your voice is so splendid and Im sure we can find you an outfit.' Meg beamed at me we were sitting on her bed and she was braiding my hair. She was fizzing with excitement about the ball, it was her first too, but she was so confident and pretty Im sure she could be thrown into any situation and deal with it with a smile. 'Im sure if you asked the Vicomte he might be able to rustle something up.' she giggled wildly giving me a playful shove.

'Meg!' I gasped 'Me and Raoul are just friends! Nothing more, we knew each other when we were little.' I stammered.

'Come on Christine admit hes handsome at least.' she laughed at my shocked face.

'Well, I guess his looks are agreeable...' I blushed, Meg roared with laughter, throwing her silver maned head back, then jumped up off the bed, I looked at my hair in its long braid, she had done a lovely job, I grinned at her.

'Close your eyes Christine, I want to know what you think.' I closed my eyes with a sigh, and heard the rustling of fabric and the pulling of zips.

'Open them and tell me honestly what you think.' I opened my eyes and felt my jaw drop. There before me stood not Meg the girl, but Meg the lady. Her dress she now wore was of a beautiful white and silver lace, it was tight fitting and puffed out at the start of her hips were the fabric changed into layers of white feathers, then ended just above her knee, she had her white ballet stockings on and her little satin pumps. She looked gorgeous. Like an angel.

'Christine say something please.' she said nervously.

'Meg! You look amazing! Wow, I cant believe its you, your like an angel! Were on earth did you get that dress? It looks as though it was made for you!' I grinned, still shocked at her boastfulness.

'Mama brought it for me, I dread to think how much it cost. But it was a present for making the main ballet. Do you really like it?' she grinned.

'Meg I adore it!' She laughed and embraced me.

'Oh wait Im not done!' She reached into the bag and pulled out a silver mask, and placed it on her delicate face.

'Ballerina by day. Diva by night.' She said swishing her hair with her hand on her hip. We both collapsed onto the bed with laughter.

xxxxxxx

I felt like my rehearsals were going well. I was still extremely nervous about having to sing in front these extremely talented people. They all encouraged me though and all said nice things about each every one of my songs. I felt so privileged. Everytime I sung, I felt as though I was being held by some unknown presence, like I was being lifted above the ground, I couldnt feel my legs or my arms, all I could focus on was the music that was surrounding me, I let my soul and my voice be taken by it. I knew this feeling well by now, it was the feeling I got when I sung for my Maestro, that feeling of complete pleasure and I could forget everything else apart from the music that was softly caressing me. It scared my slightly how he seemed to have so much control over me. But I didnt seem to have much choice in protesting, I felt completely at one with the music every time this feeling took me.

We finished up for the days rehearsals, the orchestra had been in full swing and I felt completely moved and taken by the music. I got a small applause from the conductor who gave me a chorus of 'bravos' surely he was being too generous! I went to leave the stage, when the manager approached me, the shorter of the two, I think his name was Firmin.

'Madaemosile Daae, you are excelling beyond belief! Are you all set for tomorrow?' he asked.

'I believe so monsieur.' He grinned at me, he was a nice man, I knew he knew little about music but he seemed willing to learn.

'Excellent, we will need it to be at our best to win them over. The young patron seems to have taken quite a fancy to you Miss Daae, he is a great man.' he smiled, I blushed fiercely.

'Monsieur! Me and the patron are simply friends. That is all!' I protested, but raised an eyebrow at me. Why were people presuming I liked Raoul? I didnt love him, we were only friends!

'Okay, okay Miss Daae,' he laughed 'I hope you have your costume ready.'

I felt my stomach drop, I needed a costume! The ball was tomorrow! I felt so unorganised. Now I had seen Megs costume I was jealous and embarrassed I hadnt any money to buy my own costume, and if I did it wouldnt be half as beautiful as Megs. Maybe I just wouldnt go. No, I knew I had to. This was my duty. I just felt so silly, Id have to wear one of my gowns, which I loved but they were hardly ball material, I wasnt half as pretty as the other girls, they were all so elegant and knew how to wear their make up just right, I didnt wear make up. Firstly I didnt know how and secondly we could never afford it. But I always admired how the other girls managed to wear it, it highlighted their beauty even more. I walked to the chapel, happy that I was going to see my Maestro, but dreading leaving him and facing the ball the next day.

'My child are you quite alright? My Maestro asked as he pushed the little boat with his long ore through the black waters. I realised I had said very little since I had gone through the wall with him.

'Yes Im fine Maestro.' I lied, I wasnt fine, inside I was a tummy full of knots, the idea of singing in front of my first proper audience, the idea of the operas reputation and success being dependent on me, made me tremble slightly. Then the thought of not being properly dressed for such an occasion and not knowing how to dance made me want to hide.

'Come, come Christine, you can tell me anything.' I looked up into his eyes, and found nothing but complete trust and guidance there.

'Well..' I began, I told him all my worries, I felt ridiculous mentioning the dress, but as I did so I saw my Maestros mask lift slightly in that way that showed me he was smiling, gosh, he must think Im so ridiculous I thought, and bowed my head as the he helped me out the boat.

'Christine, you will wow the audience tomorrow. They will be amazed and spell bound by you. Like Iam evertime I hear you sing, they are nothing compared to you. You are a star, remember that. The Opera Populaire will be proud to have you.' I smiled at him weakly, he was so kind. 'As for the dress, go into your room Christine. See what is there.' His masked was lifted slightly and his eyes glittered, I rushed to my room.

There on my bed was a large cream box wrapped in a black satin bow, I opened it with shakey hands and gasped at what I saw. There in the box was the most beautiful silk of peacock blue, I pulled it out and it was the most stunning dress I had ever seen. It was long to floor, it had a a panel of a a lighter shade of blue down the middle and the the sides were long and gracious, and in that dark blue that shone, the peice around the neck line was relatively simple, and with little black patterned flowers around it. The whole thing sat beautifully on my shoulders, and it laced up the front with black satin ribbon. I beamed as I looked in the mirror. I loved it. I adored it. It was so beautiful, I felt tears well in my eyes, to think my Maestro ahd brought this for me. It must of cost alot, it felt very expensive.I looked in the box and there was a pair of long blue gloves and a matching mask. I put them all on and ran from my room. I saw my Maestro, running his long fingers against the organ keys, I tapped his shoulder for he didnt turn and appeared not to hear me. As he did his mouth dropped, his eyes glinted and looked me up and down.

'Christine-' he began taking a gulping breath, was he okay? 'You look perfect, you are the definition of heaven itself!'

I was grinning wildly, I threw myself onto him and pulled him into an embrace. I cried small tears of happiness onto him, as his hands stayed rigidly to his sides, I wished he would hold me, but I could see his fingers twitching in the way they always did when I embraced him or made contact. It was bizarre.

'Maestro this is the vest thing anyone has ever given me. You are the best. Im so lucky to have you! I will save up to repay you I promise' at this he raised a long hand.

'Christine! The dress is yours, you do not need to repay me. Hearing your voice leaves me forever in your debt.' he said looking rather flustered.

'But it must of cost a fortune! Were did you buy such a beautiful dress, Ive never seen one like it before.' I looked at the beautiful silk that hugged me, and grinned.

'In fact Christine, I umm I made it for you.' he mumbled, walking towards the music room. 'Shall we sing together?'

I stood looking the dress, my jaw dropped again. He made it? Surely not! But then yes I could see him within the dress. The strange beauty the uniqueness. I grinned again, and felt the small tears arise. I was so grateful to have such a great person in my life. I followed him the music room thinking of how lucky I was.

xxxxxxxx

I was sat in mine and Megs little room as we began to finish getting ready for the Ball. Meg had done a hair style with my mane of curls so half of it was up and half of it down, she then used little diamonte pins to hold it all up and together, I was so looked stunning, her long blonde hair cascading down her I was excited I couldnt help feeling rather sad, my Maestro told me he couldnt attend. I wish he could, I wish he was there with me. I was so nervous, I had, had a good lesson with Erik, we had sung our hearts out together, I sung to thank him for the beautiful dress and everything he had done for me, and had sung because he was the angel fo music. I was trembling in fear, the only thing that kept me going and getting ready was the thought of my Maestro. Meg hadnt seen my dress and I was rather shy, as I walked into the room to show her it, my heart was beating fast. As I walked in I saw her jaw drop, her eyes widened and she snatched the mask of her face.

'Christine! You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life! Were on earth did you get that dress! Its like its made for you!' she gasped.

'Well a friend gave it to me' I smiled thinking of my Maestro.

'Well, this friend of yours, can be my friend too, I want a dress like that!' she laughed 'are you alright?'

'Im so nervous Meg. Im so scared.' I was shaking from head to toe. I had seen the preparations being made, the long tables, the tempoaray stage, the hundreds of hundreds of flowers, and the large space which had been cleared for dancing, the carriages had begun arriving, and the space had begun to fill with what seemed a sea of masked people wearing all colours, and all of them concealing their faces.

'Oh Christine, dont be. You are perfect, you will be fine. Ill look after you.' she hugged me tightly. Then there was a knock at the door, Madame Giry stood in there.

'Time to go now girls.' she ordered, she was wearing all black and a mask made of black sequins.

'Oh mama, look at Christine's dress! Isnt it splendid!' Meg beamed.

'Indeed it is.' Her mother sighed with a sad smile. I wondered if I had upset her.

We left the room, I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I was slightly wobbly on the dress boots Meg had lent me, but I was managing, everyone else appeared to me already at the ball, as there was not a soul insight. Then the noise hit me the hundreds of voices, I wanted to turn and run away, but I felt Meg beam at me. The managers were waiting for us outside the large door which sounded like it was caging in a hundred troops by the level of noise.

'Miss Daae, Miss Giry you look splendid!' Andre said from beind his comical mask. Meg giggled.

'Let us get inside, the people are waiting to meet their new star.' Firmin went to open the door and beckoned me beside him 'ready?' I nodded although I thought I was going to be sick. I wasnt ready for this at all. My stomach was churning frantically, I wanted my Maestro so badly. I need to hear his voice, then there it was. As if by magic, I felt a soft breeze on my neck like a breath, I turned and no one was there. Again I saw Madame Giry shake her head. I didnt know were he was but he was here. I smiled. I knew my Maestro wouldnt leave me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, there was silence and I felt a hundred pairs of eyes on me.

xxxxxxxx

Raoul POV

I had gone back to Carlotta with the news I knew about this 'tutor' of Christine's. I wanted to get at him so badly. I explained to her his strange ability to control her, his black attire and his residence within the Opera Populaire. The large italian seemed happy with this. She grinned at me, I felt repulsed but kept the fake smile strapped onto my face, thinking constantly of Christine.

'Now how will you help me.' I questioned, I didnt care how she used the information I told her, I had my own plans anyway, she would lure him out and I would threaten him, scared him away. Leaving me and Christine alone for good.

'I have a plan. It will make you seem like the hero.' she grinned. I liked the sound of it already...

The outfit I had chosen for the ball, was what I hoped Christine would think of me. A prince. It was a royal blue and gold. I thought it made me look very dashing and manly. I scraped the comb through my perfect hair. And waltzed down the stairs, to meet my brothers disapproving gaze. He had been different of late, he had lost alot of weight, bags had produced under his captivating eyes, he looked scared constantly. I smirked, good. The bastard deserved it.

'Were are you going Raoul.' he looked me up and down.

'To a ball dear brother.' I grinned, he wasnt invited and I was pleased.

'Be careful Raoul. Please. I beg you, leave the girl. She isnt worth the trouble she will bring.' he begged, it was unlike him. But I liked it. I liked seeing him be weaker then me.

'Your jealous Phillipe admit it?' I roared. He shook his head.

'You idiotic fool. Your so stupid Raoul. You need to realise she will bring us down. She will ruin YOU.'he shouted, panting, his eyes looked crazy. I was filled with rage.

'Phillipe. Shut up. I dont know what you did to her but I wont make the same mistake. She will BE MINE.' I screamed and slammed the door, leaving Phillipe cursing.

I was trembling with anger, when I arrived. I did 10 laps of the room, which was filling rapidly with masked people, I plastered my fake smile on and said my 'bonjours' and 'dont you look well' to everyone half the people I didnt know, or ever want to know. The room was beautifully decorated, the temporary stage was perfectly placed and the drinks were in constant supply. I was beginning to grow bored, I was nervous about how Carlottas plan would unfold. I nodded at her from across the room. If it worked I would be hailed. If it failed, well. It wouldnt I was confident. I grinned at the thought of Christine being in my arms possibly this evening thanking me, offering me her body as a reward. My throat went dry and I had to take a few deep breaths and close my eyes, when i opened them, everyone had turned their heads to the door and there was Christine.

By god, did she look lovely, the dress held her beautifully. It was part of her, like it had been painted on. Her hair framed her delicate dolls like face, the blue of her dress highlighted her pale skin and big blue eyes, making her look like a creature of pureness and making even the loveliest of lady's in the room look like mere dogs. She was introduced to everyone, who all gave her a polite clap, she was nervous I could tell as Andre led her to the groups of people, she was shaking by the looks of it. I had to use all my will power not to push through the crowds and sweep her away. But Carlotta gave me a look and we had agreed Id wait for the time to come before I did my prince charming bit, Id wait for her to come to me, and she did. I saw her sweet smile towards me, My Christine.

'Hello, Raoul.' She said rather breathlessly.

'My gosh, Christine how radiant you look!' she blushed violently.

'Oh hush Raoul! You look handsome too!' I felt myself redden, she said I was handsome. I knew she liked me really. I felt Carlotta approach us from behind me, I cursed, why did she come in at this point.

She held two glasses in her hand, one for her, and the other for Christine. The one for Christine, had a substance in it that would make her realise she needed me in her life. To be there to save her and guard her.

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**sorry to leave it there!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Erik will be staring lots int he next chapter.**

**Mean Raoul *pokes tongue out***

**Thanks for reading!**

***dresses/suits made by Erik for you all(**


	19. Chapter 19

**Firstly I want to apologise for all the mistakes in the last chapter, I was so tired when I put it up. You seemed to enjoy it anyway :D XxSwingQueenxX that is the sweetest thing thank you so much, Im so glad your enoying it. Eriks being a busy bee and making your dress ;) haha.**

***Once again I dont own anything, all things recognisable go to their rightful owners :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 19-Madame Giry POV

The masquerade ball was going well. I couldnt help but be impressed the managers, they had made it very special. However every time I gazed around the room, my eyes seemed to fall on Christine and that beautiful dress of hers. I felt sick every time. I knew who had made that dress, only one person could make something that beautiful. That perfect. Erik made it for her, he must of. And that made me shudder, the dress symbolized that he was deeply in love with her. You could tell by the love and care that caught the light and reflected of the dress, it seemed entwined in the dark blue fabric, the way it fitted her like a glove, and moved with her every step perfectly. Just like music seemed to take the girl, embrace her, control her. I looked at her once more, she was talking to the handsome vicomte, he was dressed dazzling, he beamed at her, his eyes looked her all over, my stomach did a flip. I lost them for a moment within the dancing people. Then I felt a hand tap me I turned and gasped at the figure before me.

'Nadir!' I choked out, my eyes wide in surprise, he was dressed with a gold mask that clashed with his olive skin and looked very handsome.

'Madame Giry, may we have a word in your office.' he said, his voice firm. I nodded and we rushed down the cold corridors to the little door, my mind was filled with questions why was he here? What did he want? Had Erik threatened him? I was shaking and struggling to fit the key in the lock, Nadir took the key and swiftly opened the door with several 'tuts'. I felt a wave of cold air hit me, then I felt my jaw drop at the sight of my room. There were papers all over the floor, surrounding my desk, all the candles had been extinguished and snapped their tops snapped and scattered on the paper flooded floor. I walked in looking at the chaos before me, then I noticed the desk, which seemed relatively un harmed, had two pieces of paper resting peacefully and undamaged on it. Nadir was cursing in his native tongue as he looked in the room. I gulped as I read the message that had been carved perfectly into the mahogany face.

_How kind to decide my future. _

I picked up the letter that was ont he right side of it, I stood shaking all over as I read it. Nadir was close to me now.

'Madame? What is it?' he asked quietly.

'This.' I said waving my arms around to show the damage 'All of this was Erik!'

I saw him sigh sadly as he took the letter from my shaking hand. I was enraged. How could he do this? This was his way of showing me he deserved Christines love? It had the opposite effect. I would never let him have her. He was crazy, that was obvious. I was so angry. Then I looked at the other note, the one from Nadir to me, it discussed how we were going to 'stop' their love. I automatically felt bad, that would of hurt him. It would of pierced his soul. He longed to be accepted I knew that, but how could he be, if he acted out in a way like this?

'Madame this letter confirms what I was goin to say to you.' Nadir's voice awoke me from the thought I was in, I turned to him.

'The reason I came here today, was because before we go and try and stamp on Eriks love for the girl. I want to know her take. I want to know what she thinks.' he said this looking into my eyes, I could see him looking for understanding.

'You want to know her take Nadir? As soon as she sees his face she will run! She will run for her life. And why shouldnt she!' I was shouting now 'to her he is this guardian, shes too young, she wont understand him. I forbid it. What will she think when she realises this man is a maniac.' I felt bad saying these mean things, about the man wh had given me my job, my livelihood. 'Nadir, I understand Erik has had a bad past but, I cannot allow him to have her. I will just not allow it.' Nadir was shaking his head, and sighing, this enraged me, he wasnt looking at me though, he was looking at the single candle that had magically lit itself. I felt my stomach drop to my feet.

'Come on out Erik, I think we need to talk.' I took several steps back, so I was beside Nadir, my mouth opening and closing as the wall in front of us slid open and out walked Erik, looking menacing, he seemed taller, his black cloak moved behind him as he strode out before us, his white mask concealing his face, but sadly not the pure hatred that his eyes that seemed to burn through my skin and into my soul. I was trembling all over, how could I of said those things?

'Good evening to you both.' his voice filled the room, it was soft but nonetheless it was still dripping with pure power and hatred. 'Now what is it you'd wish to discuss with a 'maniac.' He stood before us, like some kind of God, ruthless and menacing, his long hands holding one another, his long fingers twitching unervingly.

'Erik, please Madame Giry was just upset, shes only looking out for you and Christine.' Nadir said, I had my eyes closed I didnt want to look at Erik.

'Looking out for me! Looking out for her!' He roared, I felt him take a stride so he was closer to me, I could feel his cold breath on my face as he growled 'has it ever struck Madames mind, that I do not need looking out for! That perhaps Christine is happy with me? I thought she would of known that, she never worried once. After I got her, her precious job, she soon forgot about me. Look upon me Madame look upon the angel of death.' His voice was filled with hatred and hurt, it made me want to be sick, all he spoke was right.

I opened my eyes, and felt the heat of his burn through me.

'Erik! Cant you see this isnt going to work!' I was going to try and stand my ground, although I knew it was useless, I felt my inner rage at this man fill me. 'She will never love you. Never ever. The moon will not glow at nighttime before she loves you! It wouldnt be natural. Not right.' I was seething with rage, but the flash of hurt that went through Eriks mismatched eyes, and the drop of his bottom lip, made my heart jolt, for that brief moment he was just a mentally scarred man. Then as if all the rage in the world filled him, he seemed to grow, his shoulders rose, his eyes went dark and before I knew it his hands were reaching for my neck. Before his long twitching fingers could reach me, Nadir had knocked him to the ground.

'Erik! Think! Think, for goodness sake man!' he struggled as Erik thrashed wildly like a animal that was being tamed, with one swift movement he had the short persian up against the wall by his neck.

'Now! Now I have been upgraded to a man!' I could see he was crying now, tears rolled down his masked face, but his voice was still menacing, I stood not knowing what to do.

'Erik, please, hear reason. I do not wish to stop you. I want to help you.' Nadir choked out. He wanted to help him! I couldnt believe this! Couldnt he feel the skeletal hands around his neck, surely this was evidence of how ridiculous this love would be.

'I have been offered help from many people! None of which have helped me yet.' Erik roared through his tears, his fingers seemed to tighten, but his frame relaxed slightly, I gagged as I saw his spine nearly ripped through cloak of blackness. I needed to stop him, I knew he didnt want to kill Nadir, but he would if he felt threatened enough.

'Erik! You fool! Cant you see! You can't give the girl what she needs or wants? Cant you see she wouldnt be right for you? She wants the light, the stage. Would she be able to have that with you? No. You will chain her to you, you selfish man. You will make her like you, in the darkness you will soil her mind. Is that what you want?'

He dropped Nadir gently to his feet, who was gasping for air. And paced towards me, I had to use all my will power not to move from the spot I was rooted to.

'I have wanted and not wanted many things in my life. But with her Madame I realise why I was born. Why I was condemned with this dark fate. Because of her. You can try and stop me Madame but as long as she continues to come to me. I will answer her. And neither of you can stop me.' He glared at me, his voice filled with sorrow, hatred, love emotions I couldnt put into place. Then suddenly there was shouting from the corridor, Erik stood rigid and Nadir stopped rubbing his neck, I walked out to see what was wrong, Meg was running towards me.

'Mama! Mama! Help quick, its Christine! Oh please help! Its horrible!' she was sobbing and gasping for air.

'Go back to her Meg, keep her company, I will be there, let me get what I need.' I walked back into my room, my heart thumping. But no one was there, the little candle had gone out and the room was concealed in darkness once more.

xxxxxxxx

Raoul POV

She drank the lot. The whole glass full. Carlotta gave me a subtle smile as Christine put down the glass, she smiled at us both.

'Thank you so much for getting me a drink madame, Im so grateful. Im very fond of your voice.' Christine said to the large italian woman her voice so sweet and pure as she smiled.

'My voice is magnificent. I know.' Carlotta boomed, I saw Christine tremble slightly and look away. How beautiful she was, I didnt know what the substance would do to her, but I knew she would fall into a short slumber and then awaken in my arms. I would of saved her. I smirked to myself at the thought of this, I was relishing in the thought so much that I didnt notice that Christine was talking to me.

'Raoul? You seem to be in a world of your own then!' she giggled, I had to suppress a moan. 'I must go now, to get ready to sing. It was nice to see you again.' I was shocked she was going? Were? I saw her loop her arm through her blonde haired friends and begin to walk away through the crowds of people. I followed behind, I needed to be there to catch her when she fell. Like the prince that I was. They didnt get very far, when I suddenly saw, her fall to her knees, the crowd all seemed to turn at once to look upon her, and her friend was trying to help her up. I saw Christine's body suddenly go limp and it fall to the ground. I pushed through he gasping crowd, so I was beside her, her friend was sobbing. I turned Christine over so she was on her back, I withdrew at what I saw. Blood mixed with a white foam poured from her mouth and down her chin, her arms were twitching wildly, I didnt know what to do! I was meant to save her, but I frankly didnt even want to touch her.

'Save her Vicomte.' Her friend pleaded me, I supressed a gag, and picked her up, the foam from her mouth dribbling down and onto my jacket. I was about to leave the room when a heavily accented voice said: 'leave her be, she is better lying down.' The crowd was getting restless now, and taking loudly, as Christine's body began to twitch all over. 'I shall not leave her here!' I growled to the golden masked man, holding Christine tighter, she was finally in my arms.

'Do not be a fool! She needs proper medical treatment.' he spat at me. I didnt know who he was, but Id have him hung for talking to me like the hell was he?

'I dont know who you are! Or what your doing! But I will deal with her!' I seethed at him, baring my teeth.

'If you want to see this girl again, I suggest you give her to me and allow me to examine her.' He said seriously, I looked from Christine, to the crowd and to the man.

'Let us go then.' I sighed, and followed his through the parting crowd, he took me into one of the little rooms and ordered me to lay her down, there was Madame Giry who when she saw the girls twitch form, gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

'Thank you so much vicomte, I will not let your greatness go unknown. I will make sure Christine is thankful.' she said through teary eyes. I knew she was getting me to leave, I was going to protest then I remembered what she said _I will make sure Christine is thankful. _I knew she would extend the tale, make me sound grander then I was, that's what women did. They always extended the truth. Therefore I would look better and good. Christine trusted this woman, if she said kind words about me, surely Christine would realise I was meant for her.

'Your welcome, let me know straight away as soon as shes feeling better.' I said my false smile had never been worn so much as tonight.

I walked out the little door, I sighed, I was enraged Carlotta had let me down. She said it would knock the girl out not nearly kill her. I walked back into the crowds of masked people, to my surprise I was met with a round of applause.

'You saved the girl Monsieur, you helped her!' several voices said, I grinned a real one this time.

'Yes, yes I suppose I did.' Although the plan had failed I realised that this might not be a bad thing, all these people were singing my praises, making me seem even better then I was, Christine wouldnt be able to escape me now. I knew my name would be on everyone's lips for a while.

xxxxx

Eriks POV

I ran down the corridors, the girl had said Christine was in trouble. What kind of trouble? Was she hurt? Was she going to be okay? The rage that had filled me had left me slightly, Nadir followed behind me. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew I would need him, if she was in trouble in the crowd, he would be able to go and help her unnoticed, I had said to him I wouldnt of cared, for my Christine I would of overcome my fear of crowds. But he followed me anyway.

'I will go to the crowd Erik, I will come back if I need you.' he said quietly, he knew I was still raging.

'You will come back as soon as you know what is wrong.' I snapped. He left through the door I opened for him in the wall. I paced up and down for what felt like several minutes. My mind turning over and over the things that had been said by Madame Giry and Nadir. God dammit their cruel words, hurt, usually Id allow things to go over my ugly head, I was used to this, but from these two people. These two who were in my debt. The only two people in the forsaken world who I had helped. They had both turned on me it seemed. Especially Madame Giry, I almost laughed without me she would be ont he streets. I had helped her when her husband had died. I had expected her to leave me, I didnt want her thankfulness but not this. How dare she tell me who I may or may not love. I knew I was being a fool, a stupid fool, Christine would never love me. But I loved her more then anything. She was my little light.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I saw the handsome patron carrying a limp Christine. I felt my heart stop, I noticed how bloody foam poured from her mouth. He was holding her tightly, I felt my rage rekindle once more, Nadir followed behind him showing him into the little room. I raced round the corridor to the behind the room wall. My Christine, who had done this to her? I would kill them, murder them. She was pale, and twitching frantically. I wanted to be sick, to cry, to see her in this state. Why wasnt I there to protect her? Hadn't I promised her that? Madame Giry beamed at the handsome boy, praising him. I wanted to hit him. He left the room, and Madame Giry leaving after him. I pushed the wall and entered the room, racing to Christines twitching side and dropping to my knees.

'She will live Erik.' Nadir said to me, I wanted to stop her twitching, I wanted to hold her tight. 'She has been poisoned, not enough to kill her, but its making her throat act rejectingly.'

'Poisoned!' I whispered, looking at her body, the twitching was slowing now. Who would do such a thing? Who would ever wish to hurt such an angel? I felt my hands begin to slowly twitch again, they yearned to hurt whoever did this.

'Yes Erik, it appears someone wanted to hurt her. Someone with very little poison knowledge.' he said, watching me remove my cloak and place it gently on her body which had nearly stopped twitching.

'How long till all this stops?' I whispered, looking at how her eyes were clamped shut, she was in pain, my poor angel was in pain.

'Not long, not long at all. I need to get fluid into her, she wont take it from me. Can you try?' he passed me the cup of water, I was shaking, I didnt want to touch her, surely Id only cause her more pain. I placed the cup to her lips, and slipped my trembling hand behind her head to sit her up slightly, I felt sick, I shouldnt be touching her, her curls tickled my fingers. I had to regain myself as my hand that held the cup nearly dropped it through shaking so much. She threw her head away from the cup, her eyes clenched in pain.

'Christine, please, drink this and it will go away.' I felt her relax slightly, but still she refused to drink, I had an idea, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_No more talk of darkness, _

_Forget these wide eyed fears, _

_Im here nothing can harm you, _

_My words will warm and calm you._

I heard Nadir gasp as she relaxed and opened her mouth so I could gently pour the liquid in. As if by magic, as soon as she drained the glass, her eyes flew open. I let go of her quickly and stood up, my hands raised.

'Christine, we arent here to hurt you.' I said quietly, her eyes pleaded for an explanation, surely she was disgusted by the fact I touched her. Nadir stepped in.

'Miss Daae, Iam Nadir Kahn, a umm friend of your Maestros, you were poisoned this evening and me and you Maestro nursed you back to health.' he looked at me, I wanted to flee from the room.

'Poisoned!' Christine gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. 'But, but why?' Her eyes were filled with fear.

'Do not worry my child. Nothing will happen like this again. I promise.' I wished to run to her, to hold her, to tell it was going to be okay.

'Oh Maestro, Im so scared.' tears were welling in her eyes.

'Christine, my child. Look at me. Do not fear. I will be here from now on. It was a mistake of me to leave you.' I said softly, she sniffled, and her eyes shone slightly.

'How did I get here, I was in the crowd?' she asked puzzled. I felt like I had been hit that blasted fop had been the one to save her. Nadir stepped in again for me.

'The Vicomte did Miss.' he said quietly his eyes darting from me to her.

'Raoul! I feel bad now, were is he?' she said looking around.

'Hes not here, hes gone now.' I saw her face look around for him, I felt my heart be torn at.

'Thank you Mr Kahn for helping me, and you too Maestro. I dont know what I would do without you.' She smiled sadly at me. Then I saw her pale. ;Oh my goodness I was meant to sing! Oh no!' she began to cry softly, I felt my guards go down and I walked to her side and dropped to her knees, looking her in the eye.

'Christine do not worry, please dont cry. Your safe now. Im here.' I whispered, afraid of being so close to her. She put a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze and smiling at me widely.I prayed she wouldnt feel the severe scars through the material, I trembled at the thought if she did.

'Would I be able to sing? If I hurried I could make it! I dont want to let the managers down, I want to make Papa proud' She said quickly, looking from me to Nadir. I was shocked at the toughness of this girl, most people her age would have gone to pieces over the situation, but not my Christine. I knew how scared she was, how positively terrified, but still she wanted to do this, to make her beloved Papa proud. I looked at Nadir, who nodded.

'You should be fine now, any pain, go to Erik I mean Maestro, he knows what to do.' He looked at me calmly a strange look in his eye, our previous disagreement seemed forgotten. She got up slowly, let her dress out from underneath her, I smiled at the way the material moved. I had done a good job, I was so glad I made it for her, she seemed to so happy to be wearing it, she was wearing a little piece of me and was proud. She was proud to be wearing something I had made, I remembered making something for my Mama's birthday, a head scarf to keep her warm when she walked to church, it was a pretty little thing, considering I was only nine at the time I thought the needle work was rather good, she however had not. On my giving it to her she had bent me over her leg and thrashed me with the cane, for being too 'bold.'

'I wish to sing, but Im scared. Im terrified. Maestro please, please say you'll be there. I dont think I will cope otherwise.' she was begging me, her hands were ringing wildly, I could see how scared she was. I was panicking, go with her. How could I? I felt Nadir look at me. He knew my fear of crowds. 'Please Maestro.'

'I will but Christine. I shall be there.' I whimpered. She beamed, I raised a hand quickly 'I will be in the wing watching you, I will not be able to mingle within the crowd. People will ask questions if I did.' I heard Nadir sigh, he knew I couldnt be within the crowd. Her smile dropped slightly, but she nodded her head.

'Nadir will take you to the stage, no one will hurt you. No one will even go near you. I will be there watching. There in the wing, you will be able to see me as you sing. I promise.' I saw her smile at Nadir then at me, I saw her shaking slightly with nerves, 'do not be frightened Christine, your voice is splendid.'

'They will all think im ridiculous though Maestro, I fell in front of all of them' she said sadly looking at me with big sad eyes.

'Christine, they will think quite the opposite, not many people would get up and sing after what you have been through. You truly are remarkable.' I smiled I felt my bloated top lip hit the mask, I knew she couldnt see it, thank goodness, I had tried smiling once into the mirror without my mask, it was positively the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, and lead to me vomiting for the rest of the night.

She grinned at me, taking a step closer and taking my hand and squeezing it. 'Thank you Maestro, for this.' I just nodded, spell bound that she was touching me again.

'Come on then Miss Daae, lets get going.' Nadir called to her leading her out the door.

I followed them from behind the wall. Think of the nights strange events. Who was this person who poisoned her? I would find them and make them sorry, I promised that to myself. She wouldnt have to alk around scared. I wouldnt allow it. I heard her chatting away to Nadir, she was obviously nervous. They reached the large door which the crowd was behind.

'I wish my Maestro was with us Mr Kahn.' she said sadly.

'He is Christine. He is always with you, even if you cant see him. Ill tell you a secret. You Maestro is scared stiff of crowds.' He told her about to open the door, I saw her jaw drop, I felt so ridiculous, why was Nadir telling her this?

'Surely not!' she gasped, he nodded to her smiling. As they entered I heard silence then applause. I crept out of the wall and behind the temporary stage. Just the sound of all the people, made me twitch with nerves, made me tremble and sweat uncomfortably. It brought back memories of the cage, of the gypsys, of the crowds I had to 'entertain,' these thoughts led always to that same horrific memory, the pain, the screaming, the wanting to die, the feeling of being totally powerless, and the trickles of blood that had ran from in between my legs. I was shaking violently, I shoved the memory to the back of my mind, I felt vomit rise to my throat. I walked on, the sounds of hundreds of voice buzzed in the air, I crept up the stage, no on noticed me, I was concealed with the shadows. I was a creature of darkness. I began to walk to the wing when I heard a voice from he stage.

'And now we have our lovely leading lady Miss Christine Daae' it was the voice of one of the managers, it was met with a silence from the crowd, I stood in the wing, and watched as Christine, walked timidly onto the stage, she was shaking, I could see she was terrified. The music started, I saw her close her eyes take some deep breaths, just as I had told her then she began...

_Trying to sleep, alone in my bed,  
Thoughts of the future go 'round in my head.  
How will I find a love of my own,  
A love of the kind that I've never known?_

Don't know where I'm going,  
Don't know what to do,  
But I take comfort knowing that,  
Right here and now,  
You're out in the world, searching for me, too.

You're already there, waiting for me,  
Wondering where in the world I could be.  
You go through your day,  
Dreaming your dream,  
Afraid that it might not come true,  
While I'm lying here,  
Dreaming of you.

I watched amazed from the wing, she was completely taken, completely at one with the music, she was amazing to watch. She remembered everything I had taught her. When she sung that final note, the crowd all rose and clapped wildly, they were utterly spellbound, the noise spooked me, but I remained were I was. I saw Christine beaming, looking stunned, she took a nervous bow, and the crowd clapped even harder. She looked to the wing, and caught my eye, I rose my hands and clapped, she grinned at me wildly, her eyes twinkling. My heart skipped a beat.

'Bravo!' I called to her quietly, I knew she couldnt hear me. She grinned once more and bowed again. As she did so, I saw from the other wing, Madame Giry and the young Vicomte clapping vigorously. Madame Giry caught my eye and glared at me. I knew this was her new tactic. The Vicomte was to be her ace.

**Oh my gosh! Im so sorry its so long :/**

**Hope you like it!**

**Ohh someone asked about Christine's dress, well I got the idea of the peacock from Love Never Dies, but the dress I imagined was like a fancier, silkier version of the 'Wishing' dress in POTO. Obviously much fancier. **

**But thank you so much. Eriks working hard on all you lovely reviewers, readers and followers dresses/suits.**

***An invitation to the masqurade ball***


	20. Chapter 20

**Holy Opera Ghost! Chapter 20! I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry if you are finding it abit unrealistic or a bit slow paced, Im trying my hardest :) But I hope you can all attend the ball ;) haha in your Erik made gowns! Woop Woop! But thank you to everyone who reviewed. Love you guys!**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 20- Christine POV

They were clapping me. The audience were on their feet, and clapping me! Surely not, I looked to the wing and saw my Maestro clapping gently, his masked lifting in that way that showed me he was smiling, I felt my heart flip, he was applauding me!My Maestro! I had done him proud, he cocked his head slightly to the side, I walked forward and took a bow, the crowd cheered even louder, I felt myself grin even wider. I couldnt believe this they were happy with me!

'For you Papa' I whispered, as I took a nervous bow, the applause got louder. I gave a sheepish grin looking out upon the multiple faces that were all grinning back and some were mouthing 'bravo' at me! At me! Christine Daae! The manager walked onto the stage taking my hand and kissing it as the applause died down, I blushed and went to skip off the stage to greet my Maestro, thank him a million times, and tell him grateful I was, for this, for everything, were would I be without him? I didnt like to think, probably still suck in the little costume cupboard, simply dreaming. I felt that tonight I had finally made my papa proud. As I was about to leave the stage and greet my Maestro, I was met by Madame Giry and Raoul.

'Christine that was nothing short of perfect! Considering what a state you were in before hand.' Madame Giry said embracing me, and smiling. I grinned at her and gave a little laugh at the concern in her eyes. 'Christine I really think you owe the kind victome a thanks, without him I doubt you would be standing were you are now! He saved your life!' She said beaming from me to Raoul. I was confused, I knew Raoul had carried me to the room, but hadnt it been Mr Kahn and Erik who had attended to me. Raoul wasnt even in the room.

'Thank you so much Raoul, I heard you carried me to the room, it was very kind of you! I hope I didnt cause you too much embarrassment.' I blushed as I said this, poor Raoul having to carry me, I bet everyone was commenting. To my surprise he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, I quickly tried to pull away, but he held it in his soft hand rather tightly, and looking deep into my eyes causing me to blush violently.

'Christine, you would never cause me embarrassment. I was glad to have you in my arms.' I was shocked at his boldness, surely Raoul couldnt like me in that way! I was not pretty enough, there were hundreds of much prettier girls who would fall out his feet, he was very handsome, but he was Raoul. That weedy boy who had saved my scarf, I loved Raoul as a friend but not in that way. I was surprised Madame Giry allowed him to act so boldly.

'You and the victome should take supper together, in order to thank him properly.' She grinned, I felt my stomach drop slightly, I wanted to see my Maestro, I looked over Raouls shoulder slightly to look into the wing, but no one was there, I felt my stomach plummet were was he? Why had left me?

'Im sorry Madame I feel slightly light headed. But thank you Raoul. Thank you so, so much Im so grateful.' Madame Giry glared at me slighty, Raoul shrugged.

'Do not worry Christine, I only ask one thing of you, please let me walk you round the room. Im sure a lot of people would like to congratulate you on that spectacle of a display.' I smiled at him, he was being very sweet, I nodded at him, taking one last look for my Maestro and nearly crying when I saw he wasnt there, Raoul took my hand. Madame Giry beamed at us, I gave her a small smile back.

Raoul held my hand tightly as we came off the stage and met the sea of people, they all asked questions, cheered, some even clapped. I was so flattered. Surely I wasnt that good. I blushed wildly, Andre stepped before us, smirking as he looked Raoul up and down, I went to drop his hand quickly, but he held it even tighter. He smiled at the questioning press people.

'Miss Daae! What on earth happened to you earlier?' one of the press people asked.

'I was, I was poisoned it seems.' I said quietly. The small group that surrounded me all gasped. 'Oh Im sure it was an accident.' I added, I didnt want to get anyone in trouble.

'Gosh, it was very brave of you to come out and sing! Were did you learn to sing like that?' I smiled at this question.

'I have a great teacher sir, he is nothing short of spectacular.' I grinned, I wish my Maestro was here, Raouls hand had got very tight on mine as I mentioned my Maestro, so much so I gasped slightly, wrenched my hand away and shot him a questioning look, he just grinned at my apologetically.

''Who is this teacher Miss?' the large fat reporter questioned.

'I cannot tell you that sir, I wish I could, I would love for my teacher to be recognised, but he wishes to remain anonymous.' I said sadly, there was a flash of a camera, I blushed wildily, they wanted a picture of me!

'A few more questions Miss Daae, what do you think about being cast as the main role, your the youngest prima donna yet, how old are you!'

'Im 16 Monsieur, oh its a dream come true, I hope I can make everyone proud.' I grinned towards the managers.

'How do you know the strapping Vicomte miss?' one of the men laughed, I blushed wildly.

'We are friends we knew each other when we were little. We are childhood friends.' I smiled, all this got was a chorus of laughs from the crowd, I blushed, why were they laughing? Had I said something wrong? I looked at Raoul, he just raised his eye brows and smirked.

'Friends indeed it seems more then hat to me!'Shouted someone from the back, I gasped, we were just friends! Thats all we were! Why couldnt people see that, thats all I wanted to be with Raoul. A friend, nothing more, nothing less. The manager must of seen my uncomfortableness, and stepped in for me.

'Shall we dance Christine?' Raoul asked, taking my hands, I pulled away.

'Oh Raoul, Im not sure.' I didnt have much time to protest, he dragged me to the middle of the dance floor, all eyes were on us, I hated it. I had never danced before, I was never that graceful as a child, whilst all the over girls danced I much rathered to read or draw or sit and clap as my Papa played his beloved violin. I could feel everyone's gaze staring into us. Raoul stood in front of me, putting his hands out in front of me and one he slipped onto my back, I gasped and jumped at the feeling of his hand pushing on the middle of my back. The music began and he began to move around m, I tried my hardest to copy him, to follow his lead, and the tugs on my back. I began to hear little comments from the crowds that were watching, the place were the ballerinas were standing near the drinks table, were all giggling from behind their masks. Raoul pulled me closer to him, our body's almost touching, I felt slightly trapped, he was gazing into my eyes, a smile playing at his perfect lips, I smiled back at him, feeling ridiculous. Then Raouls smile turned into a grimace as I felt something beneath my foot.

'Ow, that was my foot Christine!' he hissed

'Im so sorry, Oh Raoul.' I said miserably, alot of other people had come onto the dance floor now, but as they gracefully danced pass I heard their snide comments.

Have you never danced before?' he asked, looking at his foot. I shook my head sadly.

'Look its the victome and the ugly duckling.' said one of the ballerinas as they danced past.

'Im so sorry Raoul, forgive me. Youve helped me so much today, and Ive embarrassed you.' I felt tears welling in my eyes, I kissed his hand I escaped from his slack hold and escaped the crowd relatively un noticed, I walk to my room my eyes full of tears. My throat hurt, I felt sick, I had embarrassed Raoul, poor Raoul, he deserved so much better, I was surprised he even wanted me to be his friend. I promised myself mentally that Id apologise to him first chance I got and make it up to him, Id go to supper with him if thats what he wanted. My Maestro had disappeared I needed to hear him, to see him, I was in need of his soft voice, but he had left after the performance, which saddened me. Madame Giry seemed determined to push me and Raoul together, I didnt understand it. The performance I felt went good, I had given it my even so I had let down the managers, I had fainted before hand and failed to dance afterward. The tears fell down my cheeks, I was so terrified. Who had poisoned me? I wanted to know. I needed to know had it just been an accident. I was shaking just thinking about it. I fumbled with the latch on my door, then was met my Megs embrace, I was so grateful of it.

'Oh Christine.' she said hugging me tightly, I let my tears fall on her shoulder. 'I was so worried, he nearly killed you! I cant believe it. I dont understand why he would do that.' I stopped crying slightly and lifte up my head.

'Who Meg?' she might know who my poisoner was.

'The Phantom, Christine. He must of done this.' she said sadly, I gasped.

'No! No he wouldnt! Why would he?' I knew little about this man, only what my Maestro had told me, I pitied this creature that lurked in the shadows for being ugly, so would he wish to hurt me?

'Who knows Christine. He is a killer, a havoc creator, but at the same time a genius, a damn right genius.' I looked at her sadly.

'Oh Meg, Im so scared.' I sighed sitting on her bed, my head was throbbing, my throat on fire.

'Christine, dont worry. Im here for you, I wouldnt let anyone hurt you.' she smiled at me 'you did your Papa proud tonight Christine, I bet hes smiling down at you now.' I grinned.

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, you were marvellous. I must get back Mama will wonder were Iam, I only came here to freshen up.' she was such a sweet and kind girl, the sort of girl I though Raoul deserved, someone strong, confident, amazing. Maybe Id drop her into conversation next time I saw him, I knew she totally adored him, it appeared to only be me that wasnt head over heels with attraction to him.

'Thank you so much Meg, Im going to go and see what Papa thought. You are the best friend ever. Go and enjoy your night' I gave her a hug and before just before she left added 'Raoul is looking for a dance partner Meg, if you hurry you will catch him.' She positively glowed then skipped out the door.

I sighed, she was so wonderful. I ran my hands over my beautiful dress, the dress my Maestro made for me. I wondered why on earth he had left, then I remember what Mr Kahn had said 'your Maestro is scared stiff of crowds' that had to be it, he looked delighted when I finished singing, then as soon as Madame Giry and Raoul had come to greet me he fled. Poor Erik, I wish he wasnt scared then maybe he would could attend my performances, and then I could loop my arm through his and walk through the crowds, Id feel safe with him, safe and proud of such a man. I shook my head, what stupid thoughts I was having. He probably had a lover, a beautiful woman, someone passionate and wise. Not stupid, silly, ugly and naive. All I was was a silly little girl. A silly girl who it seemed had the feared Phantom after her, why was he after me? If it was indeed him, I hadnt done anything to him, well I didnt think I did, I wish he would tell me if he felt I needed to improve, or was making him unhappy, I wanted to try and bring some happiness to this mans dark life even though he had tried to poison me I still felt some sort of urge to reach out to him, and help him from the dark. I feared him and his face sounded awful, it was supposedly the face of a corpse. I trembled at the thought.

'Oh Papa, what am I to do?' I cried, my tears rolling down my face. 'I wanted to make you and Erik proud, but I didnt I ruined it for everyone. Im so scared Papa.'

Then suddenly I felt a movement in the room, I had that feeling of being watched, my heart panicked. Then I relaxed when I heard the voice I had longed to hear...

_'Christine...Christine...do not cry. Iam here now, I never left you.'_

I couldnt help but sob with relief as my Maestro revealed himself from one of the walls, beckoned me too him and his eyes lit up with sadness as he took in my tears.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eriks POV

As soon as I saw the boy and Madame Giry, I knew I had to leave. How I wished to help Christine of the stage, let her rest her tired head on my shoulder and sweep her away, yet I could not, and had to watch from the sidelines as Madame and the fop rounded upon Christine, both trying as hard as each other to get her to bend to their will, which ultimately seemed to get her and Raoul together. My blood boiled. Christine was uncomfortable with the situation, couldnt they tell? The way she frequently bit her lip, and ran her hand through her hair showed this! Why didnt they notice? I did! I felt that cold grip return to my heart as I saw her, my sweet Christine walk of the stage in hand with the boy. It was like watching her walk away from me. I wanted to sob, to reach out to her, to tell her my love for her. How Id do anything for her. I knew from the looks he gave what he wanted from her, and I had to use all my will power not use my long fingers to gauge out his eyes. I had watched my brave girl tackle the press, who were all rather kind for the french media, who love a scandal they adored the idea of a poor orphan becoming a star they knew it would sell papers and put very rich behinds on seats. She had mentioned me and I had felt sick, she was smiling as she talked of me, grinning, I didnt understand it. Actually I did, she didnt know the real me, that was why she smiled, once she found out who I really was she wouldnt dare grin in front of me as sick would probably flow out of her mouth if she tried. I clamped my eyes shut at the thought, I wouldnt think of that.

I spectated the evenings events from behind walls, and lurking in the shadows, and there were only a few things was on everyone's lips, Christine's amazing voice which had appeared to capture everyone's hearts, her story and her friendship with the vicomte, and the poisoning. The poisoning worried me grately, who on earth would do such a thing. I didnt know. Poisoning was meant for the 'wicked' I had once been told, I fell into the category of the 'wicked' it seemed and was poisoned heavily, Nadir had ensured I survived (something I never thanked him for.) I would make find out anything and everything about this poisoning and anything suspicious would not undermine me, was the Opera Ghost, the Phantom, this was my theatre, I would find out what was happening. As I lurked in the shadows of the room, I saw Christine being dragged to the dance floor by the boy, she was resisting him, but he dragged her anyway. How dare he treat her like some common wench! I raged, my anger boiling, I nearly jumped from hiding place and murdered the insolent creature there and then. Then I remembered the promise I had made long ago and I didnt think Christine would appreciate me murdering her friend. My rage blinded me, I had to turn away from the scene as I saw the boys hand touch Christine's back, I was gagging wildly, my hands were shaking, what was this feeling? This coldness, this trembliness? It wasnt an emotion I had felt before. I hated it, my body was feeling as though it was being gripped by a large icy hand and being squeezed the image of the vicomte and Christine burnt in m mind, I clawed at my head. Then I heard sobs. The icy hand seemed to release me, as I saw Christine run to her room.

She was crying. Sobbing. I could tell she was petrified. Meg Giry had planted it into her mind that it was the Phantom who did this. I nearly screamed, no it wasnt the Phantom! It wasnt me! I wouldnt ever hurt my Christine. Never ever! I felt sick again, what if she found ou tI was the Phantom and then blamed the poisoning on me. Surely she would see reason and understand. I would never do anything to damage her. I hated seeing her like this, she was sprawled out on her bed, sobbing into her pillow to her Papa.

'Oh Papa, what am I to do?' She sobbed 'I wanted to make you and Erik proud, but I didnt I ruined it for everyone. Im so scared Papa.'

I had to intervene. She had made me proud. So much more then proud. She didnt realise how much she meant to me, how just her presence changed me and shaped me. I couldnt have her feeling this way. I called out to her.

'Christine...Christine...Iam here now. I never left you.' I pushed open the wall and Christine bound towards me her eyes filled with tears, her hair coming loose from its grips, and her feet bare from removing her boots. She stood before me and looked like a lost little girl, who was so frightend of the big bad world that threatened to eat her up. Her pearly tears rolled down her white cheeks, I wanted to capture them, keep them in a jar, so no one could ever have them or make her shed them again.

'Maestro-' she began to stammer, I raised a long hand to her.

'My child let us talk when we are out of here.' I was worried the little Giry would return with her mother and snatch Christine from me. The route to the lair from her room was very quick and straight forward. which I was grateful for as I felt Christine's little hand squeezing mine and her little sobs. We had travelled through the darkness in silence and before I knew it we were in the room with the fire. Christine's dolly like face was pale, her eyes large and full of tears. I beckoned her to sit in one of the chairs.

'Oh my child, please tell me whats wrong. Take your time.' I stood in front of her as she began to explain.

'Oh Maestro, Im so scared, Meg says its the Phantom who poisoned me. I dont understand why he would! I want to please him, not to annoy him, or upset him. I want to make him, you, and Papa proud. But I havent. I havent at all. Ive ruined everything.' I felt my jaw drop at the girl that sat crying before me.

'Christine! Christine, my child, please look at me. You have made me beyond proud Christine, and I expect your Papa too. You showed me not only how great your voice is but your attitude and ability to carry on even after that problem was outstanding.' She beamed at me 'I can tell you that it was not or it is very unlikely that it was the Phantom. He would not do such a thing. Hes told me he umm approves of you.' I tried to say this as well as I could. I saw her wipe away her tears and smile slightly.

'He approves?' I nodded 'but then who poisoned me?'

'That Christine I do not know. But I will find out. And when I do that person will be sorry. No one will hurt you without being punished. Your my responsibility. I should of been there this evening Christine. I should of watched you better. I apologise a thousand times, but let me tell you I never once left your side. I was always there. Even if you couldnt see me.' I was pacing, I was enraged at myself, I should of been there!

'Oh Erik, it was not your fault I dont blame you at all.' she had stopped crying now and smiled at me slightly.

'Then and-Oh Maestro it was awful, Madame Giry pushed me onto Raoul. Poor Raoul, poor poor Raoul.' The mention of the boy enraged me. I felt myself twitch all over, the icy hand returned and I willed it to go away. 'I embarrassed him so greatly. Maestro he wanted to dance but I couldnt I didnt know how. What girl doesnt know how to dance?' Before I even thought, before I even had time to process a single bloody thought I said the following:

'I will teach you, if you like.'I mentally hit myself a thousand times. I didnt know how to dance, but I had seen enough people do it and Im ashamed to admit in my years of solitude I had taught myself to move to the unwritten beats inside my head. I wanted to take back what I had said, but Christine's face was glowing with joy, I felt as if I had a lump in my throat.

'Oh Maestro really?' she grinned, bouncing out the chair. I stood for a moment twitching and mentally putting myself in a torture chamber, then I felt her small hand tug at my jacket. 'Maestro?' I eyes shone.

'Yes, if you dont think that is too bold of me.' I muttered, she squealed with delight, her former tears appeared forgotten.

She stepped closer to me. I was shaking all over. Why was I doing this? Id have to touch her, she would cry and run from me for sure.

'Okay, so you put your hands here,' I showed her were, I didnt dare look in her eyes, I was shaking, may palms had gone sweaty. I ran a hand through my wig before feeling her little hand slip into mine and grip it tightly and the other rested on my shoulder, I winced as she rested her hand on my shoulder over the place were the deep scars were. I closed my eyes , my hand trembling as I gently put it on her back. I braced myself for the screams of horror and for her to realise she was in the hands of a monster, but they didnt come.

'Are you okay Maestro?' I opened my eyes, I was shaking all over, she must of felt my trembles.

'Im fine. So-' I began teaching her, I was petrified, of hurting her. Doing something wrong scaring her. She was nearly as rigid as I was when we began her little feet getting all muddled up. I smiled at her as I caught her looking horrified as she trod on my foot for at least the seventh I had an idea.

'Christine stand on my feet.' I said looking down at her.

'What! Maestro no, I weigh a tonne!' I laughed at this, she weighed next to nothing.

'Come on, come on. Dont disobey your teacher.' She climbed up so her tiny bare feet were standing on my patent leather shoes, I could barely feel her weight. She held my hands tightly in fear of falling. I was still flinching wildly my hands twitching, but when Christine began to giggle as she looked at our feet together, I felt I could trust her, the one person I could trust ever.

'Hold on, this will get your feet used to going were they should, okay.' she nodded grinning. I began to move in the waltz that I had learnt as a young child, when I was chained in in cage in the early days, the show would stop off in a pretty town in italy, and every evening the italian people would dance under the stars the beautiful waltz, I remembered being spell bound, even as I lay with my hands and feet chained to the ground and with my eyes blackened from bruises I could appreciate the beauty of the dance. She was giggling wildly, the sound of her laugh filled my lair with such happiness and warmth I began too feel its infectiousness, my heart began to melt.

'You have such big feet Maestro!' she laughed looking down at our moving feet which were circling perfectly.

'Why thank you Christine. Yours are rather small.' I said, she made such strange remarks but these remarks made her the angel she was.

'Maestro may I ask you something?' she asked still looking at out feet, she appeared to be mesmerised by them.

'Of course Christine.'

'Why are you shaking? Are you cold?' I felt my stomach drop as she looked at me with concern I stopped our twirling.

'Its an old habit Christine something I wish I could stop doing, but alas I cannot. I wish I could say it was something as simple as the cold. It has something to do with my past. We stop if it bothers you.' I sighed, this was the beginning of the rejection no doubt, I wish the flinching and shaking was the only problem I had.

'No Maestro please! Im sorry for asking! I was worried thats all.' she begged, her eyes gleaming. I smiled, and began twirling again. As I looked at our feet I couldnt help but notice that like the roses they showed our personalities, like the roses they showed that my loving her was ridiculous. Her small pale, normal feet, perfectly shaped, dainty, pretty almost and then my black patent shoes which shoe as black as sin, garish, they shone like darkness itself, and were abnormally long much like my hands. Abnormal the word that described me perfectly. I sighed, I continued twirling for sometime, Christine kept smiling. The girl was perfect, she was letting me the living corpse touch her. Hold her. If only she knew. I hope she would never have to know, then part of me longed for her to love me for who I really was. I scoffed, she would never love me mask or no mask. I was to be alone forever. I was brought back to the lair from ym thoughts with quite literally a thump, Christine's head was resting on my chest her hands still holding mine as her eyes were shut in slumber and her mouth curled up into a dreamy smile that was delightful. Her feet were still on top of mine. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. This was like agony I had never had before, the agony of wanting something you could never have.

As I willed the tears away and allowed myself to pretend I was normal, I thought I heard the soft bang that sounded like a door being closed. I presumed they were from the surface were letters were being written, letters that would change the course of my future. Ad the future of the fallen angel that rested in my arms.

**Thank you all for your continues support.**

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**The letters coming up are so important ahh.**

**But I hope you liked my attempt of fluff.**

**Thank you for reading, would love to hear your thoughts and critism is welcome!**

***a dance with Erik for you all especially my kind reviewers.***


	21. Chapter 21

**I've had a rewatch of the 25th anniversary version, and a reread of Kay's Phantom and I'm full of ideas, which is good. So I can give you my all. Aww newbornphantic don't worry Erik will look after you, he's very shy too and so am I, so you're not alone! Thank you to you all who are sticking with me, I know its not perfect so thanks so much!**

**I hope you enjoy this, I think a few of you might be Nadir fans afterward...**

***Once again, anything recognisable isnt mine (sits in a corner and weeps)***

Chapter 21-Nadirs POV

The girl Christine had gone missing, the little blonde said she had gone to bed, but something told me she was not in slumber. I had used the skeleton key to enter Erik's lair, I was surprised, I was not hit with a storm of abusive terms or cold humour. I entered in further, I was going to call out, I felt uneasy, Id rather see him and his long hands, rather than have them lurking in the shadows and ready to strike. Then suddenly I heard giggling. I stopped walking, I was stunned. The cold lair was filled with girlish giggles; it was like a little light making it glow. Surely I was hearing things, I knew Erik had this amazing ability to get inside people's heads, I had seen it, once he was inside of you, you slowly lost your mind and saw things or heard things he wanted you to. I crept forward silently, trying desperately to see were the giggles were coming from, they were louder now, like a little bell ringing against the cold walls. I had my back against the wall, panting, trying to calm myself and felt my jaw go slack at what I saw in the large room with the fire and high backed chairs.

There twirling in the middle of the room in the low candle light was Erik, his tall, thin frame looming over the small build of Christine whose hands were clutching onto his long skeletal ones. I could see through the candle light that Erik's frame was rigid, and shaking, yet he moved like a breeze, his feet travelling gracefully. Christine was looking at their feet, her long curls bouncing around her face which was lit up with laughter, her eyes sparkling. I looked at their feet and had to suppress a laugh as I saw the girls tiny feet were actually standing on top of Erik's, he was controlling her movements. Her giggles continued, as they moved beautifully, to a music they could only hear it seemed. It was breath taking, seeing Erik's figure, all in black, the candle light making his mask look slightly less garish, and softer, but still I could see his figure was rigid, but his shoulders were relaxed slightly, but still he remained in that sickening perfect posture that is only achieved through wreck less beating now doubt. His eyes were calm, the emotion in them took my breathe as he looked upon her with such powerful love, that I knew this girl would never get hurt again if he could help it. Then my eyes fell upon Christine, the beautiful girl. She was smiling, her lips pulled up showing her perfect smile, she seemed fascinated by their feet as she watched them, mesmerised no doubt of the contrast, the long black patent leather and her tiny fairy feet that were resting peacefully together. I could see her little hands were holding on to his in a way that seeks comfort, and guidance. She raised her head and I took a step back gasping. Her eyes. Her big blue eyes were filled with it. No surely. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. They were filled with love. I couldn't believe it. But the way they sparkled as she looked up into Erik's, the way their eyes caught for a moment, and a clash of chemistry was felt all around the room by everything, except from the two who twirled in the middle. The two who were in their own little bubble of music and sound. Surely I was seeing things. I shook my head; no I had seen it plain as day. The girl obviously adored him. I felt my stomach tighten. I wanted to cry with joy, but then I remembered she hadn't seen his blasted face. That face which had denied him everything and locked him in the shadows. I felt a lump rise to my throat, and my eyes sting with tears, as they both laughed at each other, then after a few more twirls Christine's head fell onto Erik's chest. I saw him stop twirling and gasp, looking with pure misunderstanding at her resting head. The look in his eyes, was so strong so immensely strong. The love filled the room, made it seem as not the cold lair but something else. I turned and left the image of Christine's head resting on Erik's chest, whilst his eyes shone with strong emotions.

I decided then and there, as I quietly closed the door and walked towards the lake. That I would help Erik and Christine, no matter what. There was obviously a connection. A connection I had thought was only one sided, that Erik only had these feelings. But no that look the girl had in her eyes as she gazed at him, showed me there was hope. I knew his face was going to be the downfall, his face and his past. But maybe, just maybe she might see past that. I sighed. Who knew. All I did know was that I wanted no part of Madame Girys plan to thrust the girl at the Vicomte. Something about that man made my old chief of police instincts return, I had the urge to try and find out about him, to question him, to pull him apart. It was obvious Christine liked the young man, but I was sure it wasn't a feeling of love. She laughed with him like a friend. Not a lover. I sighed as I walked up through the cellars, out the building and into the snow. I looked down at my footprints that marked the white face. I felt sick. That was just like this love. Erik's face was the big footprint that misshaped it and took away its beauty.

Xxxxxxxxx

Raoul-POV

I sat watching the final dress rehearsal. In two days time the Opera Populaire would open its doors and let the public in. I knew that Christine's voice, story and her little poisoning incident had reached many ears, and the tickets for the first performance had sold out virtually the day after the ball, this pleased the managers immensely. The first performance was key to set the tone, so I was told by Madame Giry. I didn't care; I would get to see Christine. My beautiful Christine. I was annoyed at her for the ball. The resistance she had showed when dancing, then I realised she had never danced before. I grinned. I would offer to teach her. This was going to be my ace. I could dance what upper class man couldn't? But I knew I was good at. I had mastered every popular dance from a young age, in order to keep up with darling Philippe.

Much to my surprise, Madame Giry seemed very fond of me. At the ball, she had asked Christine to dine with me, asked her to thank me properly. I liked the idea of the woman liking me; she obviously made an impression on Christine and she seemed as determined as I did to get us together. As I sat sprawled in one of the chairs part of the sea of red, I watched Christine smile and say 'thank you' over and over again as stage hands, adjusted her costume. It was a long slivery purple dress, which was very poufy and exaggerated her hips immensely. I imagined in my mind, me and Christine walking hand in hand, in groom and bride attire. It would be beautiful, then on our wedding night. Her body would be mine. All mine. Only for me. To take and make my own. I shook my head, feeling heat crawling up my collar, my breathing had quickened. I grinned as I saw Madame Giry and her little daughter come towards me.

'Madame, Miss, how splendid to see you!' I smiled; I knew I had to keep Madame Giry sweet.

'Im surprised to see you here Vicomte, I know Miss Daae wasn't all that kind to you. I saw her leave you, she was probably emotionally drained that is all.' She said looking and sighing at Christine who was thanking the woman for at least the fifteenth time.

'Oh Madame, it is not a problem. Not a problem at all. I know how much stress these young girls put into these things, especially when Miss Daae sung so magnificently.' I grinned, the little blonde Giry was scowling at me slightly, I ignored her and continued 'do we have any idea who would do such a thing as poisoning her?' I kept my face in that concerned look, determined to not give me away at all, or let her know the fact that I was desperately trying to get her to rule me out of the shortlist of culprits, I knew it was very unlikely she expected me, but she was a shrewd woman and I wanted to make a hundred percent sure I was safe.

She was about to say something, when the little Giry butted in:

'It was the Phantom of the Opera!' she said quietly, looking petrified.

'Who?' I asked, totally confused. Madame Giry rolled her eyes, and glared at Meg.

'The Phantom, sir, he is the resident ghost here, he keep the Opera house at bay. He is a great lover of music and is said to live in this very Opera house, somewhere, hiding. But who knows. I strongly doubt he would do such a thing.' She said this quickly, but nonetheless I noted two things, first she seemed to be in a different place as she said this and secondly she said he 'lived in the Opera House' this sparked something in my mind. Like a memory or something that longed to come to the surface, but I just couldn't think.

'Well, I hope we can find the culprit.' I said simply, I saw that Christine, was about to leave the stage, I bid them my farewells and followed after her.

She was talking to another girl as she walked, the other one was older then her, beautiful but not a patch on Christine. I walked slowly and quietly behind them and listened to their conversation.

'-it must of been him Christine. He strives for perfection though, and your perfect so I don't understand that.' The taller girl shrugged.

'I just cant accept that it was him. I don't want to.' Christine looked slightly annoyed and oddly determined.

'But Christine. He's a deformed freak. He hurts people. He's scary and wicked.' The older girl pleaded.

'He can't help being ugly! Maybe there's a reason he hurts people. I'm sorry Arable, I just don't think it was him. Thank you though. I loved your dancing today. Gosh, you were perfect.' Christine grinned at the girl, who smiled back looking slightly sad.

'Your an odd one Christine Daae. Here I'm talking of a deformed monster and you pity him. But you were splendid too. And now come to think of it, since you've arrived we haven't heard of the Phantom much, only that one time and was because Penelope was being wretched to you. Perhaps he does approve of you. But if he does then we are back to square one with who poisoned you.' She sighed sadly, Christine nodded slowly.

'Its okay, I have someone there watching me. Someone I know I can trust.' She said quietly, my heart stopped. Surely she wasn't talking about me? She had to be! Who else would it be? I couldn't contain myself any longer and took two long strides and tapped her shoulder, she jumped startled and then realised it was me and blushed. Her friend bowed and left, I gave her a curt nod, than grinned at Christine.

'I'm so sorry about last night Raoul. I've never danced before. I was scared and oh just it was all too much. Please forgive me, I want us to still be friends.' I smiled, but the way she said friends annoyed me.

'Of course Christine, and that is why I'm here. I have a surprise for you.' I smiled at her shocked face, and looped my arm through hers before she could protest, I took her one of the rooms I knew was free and empty of furniture. I saw her look confused.

'Im going to teach you to dance.' I said proudly, I saw her gasp and blush violently. 'Its okay, Ill take my time. You'll be as good as me by the end.'

I walked up to her, slipping my hand onto her back, cherishing that little gasp she gave, she put her hands in mine.

'Right so its one-two-three.' I showed her each step with each number. She nodded and grinned at me. I had her slightly closer then needed but I was loving having her body so close to mine, I could see her eye lashes, feel her breath. I felt my blood begin to race.

'Right, if your ready lets see if we can put the movements together.' I held her tightly.

'Raoul I've got tell you-'she began.

'Its okay Christine, I doubt you'll get it right first time.' I was going to drag this out as long as I could. She was in my arms, under my control and I loved it. I began to move, began to twirl, and much to my surprise unlike last night, she was moving perfectly, her feet staying in a correct and perfect rhythm, she was faultless. I stopped quickly.

'When did you learn to dance?' I asked, my temper rising.

'Only last night, after the ball.' She said quietly.

'Who taught you?' I spat, for I already knew the answer.

'My Maestro.' She said with a sparkle in her eye. I wanted to hit her, I wanted to slap her pretty face. How could this tutor make her like this! When I couldn't?

'Christine, this Maestro. He is controlling you. You are never doing anything without his permission. Or without him. You are constantly talking about him. What does he do to you? I don't understand! Who is he? Does he have you in chains? Does he force you to do anything you dislike?' my voice was rising, I saw Christine before me, first she looked slightly frightened then by the end she was looking rather cross.

'How dare you Raoul! Mine and my Maestros relationship is that of a pupil and tutor! Nothing more. He is a great friend of mine. He was there when no one else was. He has helped me, guided me, taught me. He is the greatest man to grace this Earth.' Her chest was rising and falling rapid, her cheeks red and her hands in little fists.

I was shocked, I knew I had gone about this the wrong way.

'Christine! I worry for you that is all. This tutor. No one has ever heard of him, see him. Yet you spend all your time with him. You beckon to his call and drop everything for him. You even drop me for him. I thought we were better friends then that.' I said playing on the charm.

'I'm sorry Raoul. But Maestro is my everything. He has shown me the light once more. I'm so glad we are friends though Raoul. I just hope you can understand that I owe him a lot of things, I'm forever in his debt and always will be. I'm so grateful of him Raoul.'

I sighed, I could help but feel completely jealous of this man, my body felt hot and angry as I thought of him.

'Do you remember the story of the Angel of Music? I'm sure you would of had it read to you as a child.' She asked sweetly.

'Yes, I do.' I remembered bastard Phillippe being able to read it out and not me. I heard that story so many times, it made me sick.

'Well, Papa used to always say to me that the angel of music would visit me and guide me. And Raoul, I think my Maestro is the angel of music.' Her voice was hushed now, and she was smiling softly, her eyes sparkling. I wanted to cry, what was this man doing to her? But I played along anyway.

'Maybe Christine. Maybe your Papa was right.' Stupid fool, was probably too drunk to know what he was saying to his daughter.

'Oh Raoul, do you really think so?' she beamed, I nodded, and felt her embrace me, I inhaled her intoxicating smell. I thought you'd think I was crazy she laughed. I nodded once again, not saying a thing.

'I must go, rehearsals will want me.' She skipped out the room, before I even noticed.

I was seething with rage. Rage like I had never felt before. Id kill him. This Maestro which had his grip on her heart. Id kill him myself. Id love to see the look in his eyes as I dug a dagger deep through his heart. Never again would he be able take Christine from me. She was mine. The suddenly as if by magic, the thought that had been at the back of my mind the whole time came back to me.

'_all I can tell you is he lives in the Opera Populiare...'_ Christines voice rang in my head.

Then Madame Girys _' he is said to live in this very Opera house, somewhere, hiding.'_

No surely, this Maestro and Phantom couldnt both live in the Opera house. That would be absurd. Then it hit me.

It wouldn't be absurd at all. Not in the slightest...

Especially not if they were the same man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Giry-POV

I sat opening my letters. My mind a windmill of emotion, spinning me wildly from one to the next. Anger at Erik. Adoration for the Vicomte and worry for Nadir. I ignored all the over letter and opened the creamy one straight away, the one with the box like writing, the writing of Nadir.

_Dear Madame,_

_I'm writing, as I refuse to stop the love between Erik and Miss Daae. I saw them last night Madame, I saw them dancing together in his lair. I know you will think I'm jesting, but I'm not, she was dancing with him. Oh, Madame I wish you could of seen, fore if you did you would think twice about expelling their love. _

_Yes, Madame I write their love. For Miss Daae loves Erik. I know it. The look in her eye, was nothing more than pure love. It glittered and sparkled. Erik does not know this, obviously he wouldn't ever believe she would or could ever love him. But she does, I'm adamant of it. It is evident he adores her._

_So this Madame is why I will no longer be trying to pull them apart. I disagree strongly with your trying to place her in the Vicomtes arms, let me tell you Madame, he is not all he seems. I know that for a fact. I get an uneasy feeling around him. A felling I only get around bad people. Be careful Madame you don't want Miss Daae hurt._

_I know you will say about Erik's face, but Madame I intend to fight that battle when I come to it. For now, I'm going to try and help blossom their love. Try and get Erik to see that he might have a chance. You do not know him as well as I do Madame. I know he has kindness in his heart; of course there is hate there. But you know only a mere segment of his past and you know how sickening that little part is, he has had a whole 30 years of that. No wonder his rage is strong. But he is different when around her, he is a gentleman, a saint, he treats her like a dolly that may break at any moment or an angel that may suddenly take flight. I have seen it. They have music together. Music we mere people cannot understand, but those two can. I want to help them Madame._

_I know you will disagree. But I will not rip her from his side, when there is hope._

_I'm sorry_

_Yours Nadir Kahn._

I re read the letter about five times, and each time I felt my stomach plummet, I knew Nadir wanted the two to be together. But why couldn't he see it wouldn't work? Why did he refuse to see the reality of what it was! A beauty and a beast. It was un real. This love would never be allowed. It was unnatural. Eriks twisted face and personality, wouldn't ever be able to give her all she needed. That was cruel to the girl. I knew Erik wasn't a creature of spite. But who knew what would happen if he wasn't able to get that perfectness he wanted so badly. I didn't like to think.

Then the Vicomte he was perfect. He loved Christine. Everyone knew it. Well everyone apart from Christine it seemed. He would suit her, he was handsome, rich and very well known. He could get her into more Opera Houses, he could spoil her rotten. They could have children, be the centre of attention, and be adored. He was a charming young man, he wouldn't hurt Christine ever. I didn't understand what on earth Nadir was going on about. He was just trying to make excuses. This man was the obvious better choice for Christine. Why couldn't he see that?

I rubbed my temples and sighed.

This was all so complicated. It would never work. Erik and Christine would never work. I didn't know whether or not to believe that Nadir saw a look of love in her eye, I doubted it. Surely he was being fooled by Erik's emotions which were flooding out of him. But then, whenever Christine spoke of her Maestro she would change, she would smile, and go giggly as if talking of a secret lover. I had seen him that night of the ball, standing in the wing. I knew the love for her he had must be strong for him to do that, he hated crowds with a passion. But there is mask slightly lifted in a smile he had stood and clapped. I had felt sick, he looked so normal so painfully normal, I knew that's what Christine was seeing the normality of the outside once she took away that mask, she would realise. I had got the Vicomte to Christine as quickly as possible, I wanted to see if that look of complete happiness was there when he stood before her, or whether she reserved that look for Erik only. I felt my heart drop when I saw her look over Raouls shoulder to look from her Maestro.

Why had Christine had to catch the eye of Erik? Because she was perfect that's why. Her voice was heavenly, and her looks and attitude were nothing short of angelic. Any man would love her. But it would take a special man to claim her.

I looked around my office, which had been fixed up after Erik's fun. But still the message was there in my desk, it burnt into my eyes, and my soul. And made me feel sick. But it served as a reminder, that this man was a creature of darkness through and though. It was too late to change him, his soul was used to the dark and wickedness, I wish I could change that. But I couldn't. The whole of the Opera house was blaming the Phantom for poisoning of Christine, I had no idea who it was. But I knew it wasn't the Phantom, because that was Erik. This worried me slightly. Who was it then? I didn't have a clue but I was worried. This was another reason why the love was forbidden, what would Christine do when no doubt she heard the rumours of the Phantom poisoning her, then learning her Maestro and the Phantom are the same man? No doubt she would very quickly leave his side.

Then I had an idea. I felt cruel. But surely it would be for the best.

I had to try and get Christine to realise Erik and the Phantom were the same person. I had to get her to know, somehow. I needed to get them away from each other. The Vicomte would be there waiting for Christine, surely she would soon realise he was the better man. The more realistic man. The man who could give her everything.

I pitied Erik, but he would destroy this girl, with his drive for perfection. He didn't know human bounds, for to him they were nothing, and expected this from everyone. Not only that I wished to spare him the pain of feeling she loved him then realising she didn't. At least for now he didn't know that she may or may not have feelings for him.

I knew this was going to be hard, Nadir knew Erik well, a lot better than I did. However I had a wealthy Vicomte and actual knowledge on young girls. I needed to get Christine to find out somehow, that her Maestro and the Phantom were the same person. For the moment I was stumped, but I'm sure something would click.

This is when Meg walked in...

**Thank you for reading.**

**Sorry we had no Erik or Christine in here, they will be I promise in the next chapter.**

**So whose loving Nadir then? **

**Hope your enjoying it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! J**

**Thank you all so much!**

***a supper made by Erik for reviewers!***


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapter! :D Especially Wallis K and Magdeline your reviews were so sweet, so thank you so much! My computer has decided to break :'( so I'm having to use my Blackberry to update, which is less than ideal but I will try my hardest to continue to update every other day as I have been, you're all so lovely I refuse to abandon you!

Thanks once again!

Enjoy

Chapter 22-Christine POV

The opening night for the Opera was drawing nearer. Only a day left to go, then the doors would open for the public. Gosh how utterly terrifying it all seemed. I stood on the stage looking out upon all the chairs, I imagined them filled, and felt a tremble shoot through my body.

'Miss Daae, we need to get you of that dress.' The little woman said to me in her squeaky voice, the dress I was in i was stunning, I squealed in delight every time I looked at it, it was a silvery purple and very grand. She quickly un laced it and I grinned and giggled wildly as I looked in the mirror and my hair was on end, like a lions mane.

'Thank you Madame, thank you so much!' I embraced the woman, she looked at me in a funny way, and then smiled back.

'Your not like the others Miss Daae. Your voice is like a gift from the heavens, but your still so modest and kind. I wish you every success.'

'Oh Madame, you are too kind, I hope I can make you all proud tomorrow.' I beamed at her, then scurried off as I heard my name be called back to the stage. My heart was beating ten fold just thinking about it. I was so scared, I realised I not only had to make Papa proud, but Maestro, the managers, nearly everybody. I was their leading lady, I had to show them I was good enough.

'Ladies and Gentleman! Tomorrow we open our doors to Paris. I hope you all try your hardest and do us proud. Your rehearsals have been nothing short of perfect, let's hope we can keep this going.' The managers stood next to each other as everyone crowded around and Andre addressed the crowds of costumed people.

We all smiled and clapped at his little message. I felt a little tweak on my elbow, I turned quickly to see Meg smiling at me dressed in her beautiful white leotard.

'Oh Christine, really you were perfect! I was wondering if you wanted to go into the town, its all snowy, I thought we could take a walk together.' She grinned.

'Meg, that would be lovely, let me get my cloak first then let us go.' I felt I needed a walk, my head was swirling with thoughts, it would be nice to go outside and clear them.

As the crowd cleared and I raced to my room, I realised that was it. The last rehearsal, my tummy flipped wildly and squirmed, I was shaking at the mere thought of standing on the stage. I had practised so hard with my Maestro, we had been working at the piece of music everyday since I got the role, and under his tuition I felt like maybe just maybe I could make him proud. He was a great man. So powerful and yet so gentle. The way he danced with me the other night, showed me his gentleness, his care, the way he didn't mind that I was balancing on his feet and clutching to his fingers. I worried though, I had asked about his shaking, and he had replied 'it is something to with my past' this saddened me, what on earth was it that caused Erik to shake? And why was it always under my touch? I wanted to snuggle into him, to hold him, to ask him to tell me about his past, tell him he didn't need to fear whatever it was that made him shake. Maybe it was the same thing that made him call out and plead in his sleep. I had fallen asleep upright my head on his chest, I couldn't help it. He smelt so beautifully, like candles, velvet, and parchment, the way he had been twirling me gently, and guiding me, giving me space, his hand barely touching my back, was all so gentlemanly, so lovely, I was overwhelmed by emotions, scared stiff about the poisoning, ashamed of how I acted around Raoul, and my feelings for Erik. I adored him. He was my everything. I was sure I was falling in love with him, but I didn't know. All this and the small humming that was coming from his mouth, led to me finding my eyes shutting and when I reopened them I was in my room tucked in bed.

I grabbed my cloak, and stole a glance at the mirror. My hair was wild from were it had been stuffed under the wig, I grabbed the brush and attempted to tame it, there was a small blue ribbon which I tied around the middle into a small bow, threw my cloak on my shoulders and ran to see Meg.

'I got you' Meg laughed wildly as she threw another snowball at me. I grinned, throwing several at her, we both fell to the ground laughing. It was as if the town was ours everyone else seemed to be locked int their houses, hiding from the cold, but I found it refreshing.

'Me and Papa used to make snow angels.' I sighed, grinning at Megs flushed cheeks, she smiled and squeezed my hand.

'Let's make some! And hope he sees them!' she said throwing herself to the snowy ground, and making an angel shape with her body, I couldn't help but laugh, she was so silly. She stood up shook the snow from her body and looked at her imprint in the snow proudly.

'Perfect!' She said triumphantly, 'your turn now Miss Daae!' I smiled and made the shape on the cold ground, it made my body jump as the coldness travelled through me. I giggled at the feeling, jumping up, admiring our two perfect angels.

'Oh look how perfect they are! Like they've fallen from the heavens!' I smiled, Meg looped her arm through mine and we began our walk.

'I'm so excited for you Christine, you've done so well! Really you are perfect!' I blushed as she said this.

'Meg! Your too kind, your amazing too, I've been watching you dance and wow!' I said pulling her slightly so I could look into her eyes she grinned.

'I know you didn't like to dance the other day at the ball, if you liked I could teach you.' She said sweetly, I couldn't help but grin.

'What's that grin for, am I not good enough!' She exclaimed in false hurt.

'No Meg, well its just, I can dance now, not very well, but I understand it more.' I grinned.

'Who taught you?' She questioned pulling on my arm to stop me.

'My Maestro did.' I said looking at the snowy pavements.

'My, my Christine! This man sound nothing short of a genius. You are lucky to have him.' She said softly.

'Oh Meg, I can't explain, he's a genius on every level, he writes music, he has the most beautiful voice, he can dance, he can cook and when he plays the organ, its nothing short of angelic.' I couldn't explain to her fully the extent of this man, he was too brilliant for words.

'What did you just say?' Meg gasped, she looked worried.

'Th-that when he plays the organ he's perfect, Meg what's wrong?' I was scared now, totally worried as I looked into her pale face.

'Christine, the Phantom plays the organ...he's been said to play like no other man.' She said quietly, we had stopped walking now and stood facing each other as the small crystal like snowflakes fell from the sky.

'Meg what are you trying to say...' I whispered.

'Maybe, just maybe, the Phantom and your Maestro are the same person, no ones met your Maestro Christine, no one has heard of him. The Phantom is supposedly a genius of music and all the arts. So well maybe...' My heart was racing as she said this, this couldn't be true. She didn't know my Maestro like I did. He wasn't the Phantom. No. No. No.

'He can't be Meg, he can't be.' I whispered shaking my head, he would of told me otherwise. Surely? No, what was I saying.

'Okay Christine, if you say so. I trust you.' She smiled, squeezing my hands. My heart was still racing though, I felt she trusted me, but still that thought was in my head...what if Erik was the Phantom, Meg was right no one had seen or heard of him apart from me. But surely my Maestro couldn't be the creature in the darkness that everyone seemed to fear, yet I pitied, surely he wasn't. He couldn't be. I was panicking inside. I pitied the Phantom, but still I feared him, I never feared my Maestro. Never, ever.

'I'm sorry Christine I've scared you. I didn't mean to I just wanted to see what you thought.' She said looking sad, I shook my head, and smiled slightly.

'Don't worry Meg, I just won't believe my Maestro and the Phantom are the same man.' I said slowly.

'Would you refuse to be his student if he was?' She asked quickly, looking away from my eyes.

'I don't think it would. No. He's done so much for me Meg. I would be angry and upset he didn't tell me though. But I don't know. It depends. I'm frightened of the Phantom, he scares me. But I pity him also, my Maestro told about him, he sounds like he's had a horrific life. Its sad. But still, he should not act as you have told me he has done. Oh Meg, I just don't know.' I sighed, we sat on one of the snow dusted benches. My mind swirling.

'Oh Christine I'm so sorry. I feel terrible now. I've made you sad. I'm so sorry. As long as you trust your Maestro, I do too.' She smiled, I grinned back, I was grateful of her sweet words.

'Meg don't worry, I've got a head full of thoughts. But I trust my Maestro with my life. He's given me so much, gosh without him I'd still be stuck in that little cupboard!' I laughed at the silliness of the whole situation, the whole absurdity of it. Meg smiled.

'Now, I have to ask. Monsiuer le Vicomte, what are your feelings on him?' She asked with a cheeky grin, I gave her a friendly shove, she giggled.

'Oh hush Meg. Me and Raoul. Are just friends. That is all. I'm surprised he even wants to be my friend, I've embrassed him so much recently. I trod on his foot when we were dancing, well when I was trying to dance...' Meg laughed at this, shaking her blonde mane as she did so.

'Oh Christine, I wondered why he was limping about after wards.' I looked at her in horror ' I would worry, he obviously is totally in love with you!'

'Meg Giry!' I was shocked. At what she was saying. 'Don't say such silly things, Raoul is just my friend, nothing more! I don't like him that way.' I stammered.

'Well, he positively is smitten by you, he adores you, you've just got to look at him and you can all but see the love for you oozing out of him!' She giggled her cheeks blushing.

My mouth open and shut frantically.

'But-but-' I started, Meg just continued giggling. 'Meg, I don't love him though. And I'm sure your confused, he can't love me.'

'Well, he does! Everyone knows it!' She laughed.

'Everyone! Everyone knows! Oh gosh, poor Raoul. Poor, poor Raoul, I've been so wretched to him lately.' I felt awful, surely he couldn't love me. He was far too good for me. He deserved a beautiful girl, one who he could share the crowds with and duties of being a vicomte, no a silly girl like me. And besides that I wasn't attracted to him at all! I sighed, and felt Meg squeeze my hand.

'Don't worry about it all Christine, just focus on your singing, when you sing your like a different person. I'm sure your Papa will be watching you tomorrow, and you will make him extremely proud.'

'I hope so Meg, I really hope I can.' I said quietly, I was shaking now, as if I had only just noticed the cold.

'We should get back! If you get a cold, ill be hung!' She laughed, I gave her a smile, 'come on ill race you!' We both grinned, leapt up and began skidding our way back to the Opera Populaire. By the time we reached it, we were both laughing, red in the face and sweating.

Our laughter soon stopped as we saw Carlotta screaming at a large carriage with its door swung open, she was pointing with a chubby finger to the inside, her huge mouth opening and closing. Meg and I walked around, curious and followed her finger with our eyes and both jumped as we looked at the message that was painted on its fine fabric with bright red paint...

I do not forgive and forget.

We both looked at each other, completely lost for words...

Xxxxxxxxx

Eriks POV

I observed the final rehearsal from my usual box, I was impressed. The cast seemed to be working quite happily and well together. No nit picking, no name calling, they all seemed to be enjoying what they were doing. I was surprised. I'd never seen them like this before, usually the great tantrums of Carlotta would divide the cast, those who agreed with her, and those who did not. These groups would be horrid to each other and effect their performances. I didn't give a damn about their hate for each other, their name calling, the silly rumours they created. I did care, however, when it began to effect their performances. They were here to perform and I expected the best and nothing less. Rehearsals usually left me with a searing headache and the urge to strangle something.

But all that had changed since Christine had become leading lady. Everyone seemed to get along, they seemed to be inspired by her modesty and her energy and all seemed to just buckled down. When she sung, everyone would fall under her spell, they'd watch from the wings drawn away from whatever they were doing previously and marvel upon her. She was delightful though, I could understand why the cast would change their attitudes due to her, she treated everyone kindly and never said a bad word against anyone and acted as if she was the plainest, un talented girl, when actually she was by far the most stunning and her talent was that of all the casts in Paris put together.

As I watched from my cool box, I noticed how she smiled at her dress assistant, how she helped other people, how she grinned and clapped at her friend. She truly was an angel. An utter angel. I closed my eyes and thought of the dancing. It was like a dream, her scent filled the remainders of my nose, her bodily warmth seeping through her and through to my stone cold flesh. As we had twirled, her tiny feet putting minimal pressure onto mine, I had forgotten all the hate in the world, all the cruelty, the spite. I forgot all the bad I had done, all the wickedness that filled my soul, and my heart of sin. I even forgot my face. I forgot the thing that was the barrier to me loving this girl. The barrier to my angel. After I had placed her with shaking hands into her bed and tucked her in, I watched her sleeping for a while, the way she smiled even as she slept. The way she moved every now and then, and murmured little noises, but constantly she smiled. I realised then I was so painfully in love with her. I adored her presence in my life, those moments I heard her sing, her laugh, her voice, I would feel my heart give a surge of happiness. Yes! Happiness! Finally after 30 years on this god forsaken planet, I had tasted happiness.

But still I didn't want to touch her, I didn't deserve to touch her, I was sure that if I touched her it would all end, I would wake up in my old attic bedroom, on my straw bed, the windows barred, the blood stained walls and the lock that no matter how hard I bit, scratched, gnawed would never come un done.

I had cried that night, for someone who was experiencing happiness I cried a lot. After I had tucked her beneath the sheets, I had forced myself to look in the mirror. That damn mirror, I ripped my mask and wig away, and with a cry opened my miss allied eyes and looked upon my forsaken face. I fell to my knees and wept, all previous feelings of happiness and normality left me.

Who was I to even dare love this angel.

My chest was rising and falling rapidly, I quickly remembered were I was, not the attic bedroom, not my lair, not my cage, but box five and observing the last time my Christine would sing in rehearsals before the opening day. She looked stunning, wearing the countess dress, of purpley silver, and that smile that melted my heart every time. She was the picture of perfect, surely she was the image of an angel. She had told me one evening, in delight, of the story of the Angel of Music, she presumed I was that angel, I told her firmly I was anything but an angel. But as I gazed upon her now, I realised she was the angel of music. My angel of music.

The manager stepped forward and addressed the cast. They all clapped and I saw Christine scamper off with her blonde friend, who I recognised as Megan Giry. I presumed Christine would go to her room, I thought I'd meet her there. I began to hurry down the dark corridors, my heart racing as it did before any face to face encounter with Christine. I was making good speed then I slowed as I heard voices from behind the hidden door that led to on of the abandoned offices. This was very odd, I decided to listen in. I placed my ear up against the cold wall, there was a voice of a man and a woman. I recognised them straight away as the Vicomte and Carlotta. What on earth were they doing here? Surely they weren't-

'-you nearly killed her!' I heard the cretinous boy say in a raised voice. This automatically intrigued me I placed my ear ever closer.

'So I got da measures wrong! Big deal! Is it getting you what you wanted?' The italian beast of a woman hissed. I was totally confused and listened in.

'Well I guess. But-'

'So I poisoned her a little too much, you looked like the ero no?'

I felt my breathing stop. She said poison. She had poisoned someone. The last person I heard to be poisoned was Christine. My skin went cold, my shoulders rose, my whole body was shaking, my hands twitching was so wild, I had rip the leather gloves from them as they began to sweat. Inside me I felt the rage fill me, every inch of me. I was ready to kill. And kill properly. I thumped my hands against the bricks.

This evil, un talented, italian bitch! How dare she! How dare she touch my angel! How dare she try to hurt her! Why would she do such a thing? I didn't know, I didn't care. All I knew was she would pay. She would not get away with this. I didn't know what part the bastard Vicomte had to play in this. But I hated him already as it was, I was ready to murder him, to strangle his pretty neck. But for now my rage was all for one person. The italian toad. If I had been in the same room as I her, I would of forgotten the promise to Nadir I had made and killed her then and there. But I knew the best way to hurt someone was to play games with their mind. That hurt them in ways ropes and knives could not. It stayed with them, scared them. Fear was my ally. My friend. Teamed up with me and the darkness we could destroy any mind. That I was certain of. I would tear away this woman's sanity piece by piece. I roared slamming my hands against the bricks once more and began what I had to do...

The message was simple, but I knew it spoke volumes.

I do not forgive and forget.

I returned with my red paint, my rage not at all lessened if anything amplified. All I kept thinking was what if she had killed Christine, what if she had hurt enough to stop her singing or smiling. I was shaking as I rose my hand with the small paint brush and wrote the message upon the wall in large letters. I had listened to enough of the conversation between the two vermin to know were about they were going to be and what they were to do there. I painted my message in all of the places I knew the vile toad would be going to, sometimes the letters were small and personal, other times large and daunting. I knew the red paint looked like blood, that's why I chose it, how I wished it was Carlottas blood I was writing with, how I was I could of split her pulsing veins.

I watched from behind the walls as each time Carlotta received her message. The same message everytime. At first I saw her smirk, as if it were some joke, but by the fifth time she saw the same message. I began to see the fear creep into her eyes. I rubbed my twitching hands together in glee. This was the first stage the initial fear. She wouldn't tell anyone what she saw in case only she saw it. This was good because I knew it would brew in her mind and her mind only.

By the tenth time she saw the message I saw her eyes were bulging in fear, she was looking around frantically as if trying to see me, she was shaking. This was it I knew that look in her eyes well, she was beyond scared now, this was my chance to send her over the edge. I cleared my voice and from behind the wall, allowing my soft voice to fill the room I said the simple message:

'I do not forgive or forget...'

She gave a great gasp, her eyes threatening to bulge out her head, she fled from the room.

I raced the corridors reaching my final destination, I slipped into the carriage unnoticed, my cloak pulled up and my hat down, I climbed in and painted the words on the delicate fabric, it seemed such a shame to spoil it, but anything owned by that vile pig deserved to be ruined. I slipped out the carriage, running my long fitting hands across the wood. I cursed as I caught a splinter in my finger. I heard voices and fled back into the shadows were I observed the final breaking down of Carlotta, with her fat hand raised she let out a bellowing scream and then collapsed in a faint. I grinned with glee, and walked away in triumph.

No one would hurt my darling angel.

I waited for Christine in the chapel, and grew worried when she did not come. It was late now. It was the opening night tomorrow I knew she was nervous, I wanted to give her confidence before she shared her talents. I decided to look for her, I walked to her room through the dark corridors, everyone was asleep. Her room was empty except for Megan. I began to worry, my stomach dropping. What if the boy had taken her? What if she had run away? What if she was scared of me? What if she had finally come to her sense.

I found myself walking to the pitch black stage, I breathed in, I was walking around freely though the shadows consumed me. I saw on the right corner of the stage the little light of a candle, I automatically went into flight mode, but then I saw a sight that made my heart melt and all the sorrow of the world filled me. Christine was sitting in her white night down with her legs dropped and swinging over the edge of the stage. I could see she was crying.

I walked over to her silently. I drew a hankichief from my pocket, I didn't need one, but I always felt I should carry one.

'Christine?' I asked quietly, the white hankchief in my hand, she jumped obviously thinking she was alone.

'Oh Maestro, it is you I was so worried. Thank goodness your here.' She said with a smile, her big eyes looking up into mine.

'Christine, why are you here, why didn't you come to me?' I asked sadly.

'They wouldn't let me, she wouldn't let me.' Christine whispered wiping away her tears, I felt awkward standing so sat next to her dangling my long legs off the stage and looking out onto the sea of darkness.

'Who wouldn't let you?' I tried to keep my voice calm.

'Madame Giry, she wouldn't let me go near the chapel. She's locked the door. I think she knows.' Christine look apologetically into my eyes, her blue orbs brimmed with tears. I felt my body stiffen with anger, Madame Giry had done this? I couldn't believe it. How cruel of her, couldn't she see Christine was upset? I offered Christine the hankichief awkwardly, she looked at it was such gratefulness I felt sick.

'I thought I'd never see you again Maestro.' Her bottom lip trembled, I felt my jaw drop she was worried about not seeing me again? Worried! I would never leave her! I was worried about her leaving me!

'Hush my child, don't cry. I will sort this out. Believe me, I will have other ways and means of getting to you. Never fear.'

She smiled over the candle to me, my heart melted.

'I couldn't live without you Maestro.' She whispered fiddling with the hanki. My heart stopped, had she really just said that? No surely not. She smiled at me again this time looking slightly sad.

'Christine, please know this I will never leave you. Only if you ask me too. I will never leave you even then I doubt. I will always be with you. You are my star, and tomorrow you will show everyone just how special you are.' I looked into her eyes as I said this and watched as they turned from sorrow to joy holders.

'Do you think I'm ready Maestro?' She asked quietly looking out onto the darkness.

'Of course you are my child. Your more then ready. Its time for you to spread your wings. Its time for Paris to meet their sweetheart.' She giggled at this, the sound illuminating the darkness and making my stomach flutter.

'Why did you come here Christine?' I asked out of curiosity, it seemed a strange place to come.

'Well, I'm sure you've heard what happend today. The Phantom left some messages for Carlotta. I thought if I came to the darkness I could try and find out why he did that. Try and connect with him. People are saying he poisoned me. But I won't believe it. I just won't, he wouldn't of. I don't know him, but something tells me he wouldn't. I came here to ask him if I sung for him tomorrow, would he stop doing mean things. Because I don't think he's truly wicked Maestro. I really don't. I think everyone else made him wicked. And that's unfair.'

I was gob smacked as she said this. Here she was a young girl of 16 trying to reach out to the feared Phantom. Trying to help him. Trying to earn his trust. She was trying to help the man that was known for being hideously ugly, terribly tempered and a be crazed genius who slunk in the shadows. But still she was trying to help him. I just didn't understand it. Not in the slightest. I looked at her from across the candle, marvelling at her beauty and her beautiful soul. She gave a big sigh.

'I'm so nervous for tomorrow. I want to make you proud Maestro, you and Papa. Will you be able to come?' She asked quickly smiling in a pleading way.

'Firstly my child you make me proud every day, your voice is beyond amazing, and you have no need to be nervous. Your Papa will certainly be proud, as proud as I'am every time I hear you sing. I will be in the audience tomorrow Christine, but you won't be able to see me. But I will be there. I promise.' How I wished I could be properly there not hiding in box five, I wish I could grace down onto the stage and let her rest on me afterwards. But no, I was meant for the shadows and she for the light.

I saw her smile at me.

'Thank you Maestro a million times.' She embraced me, I nearly toppled off the edge of the stage, she kept her head on my shoulder for a long time, I didn't breath for the duration, and just tried to savour the moment.

'What do you see Erik?' She asked suddenly.

'Hmm?' I replied, in my own world of thought. She hadn't removed her head from my trembling shoulder.

'What do you see in the darkness?'

'I see a cheering crowd, throwing flowers, and standing on their feet, all calling out for the great Miss Daae!' I said smiling, she giggled raising her head.

'Your so silly Maestro.' She laughed, the noise bounced of the walls and light up the huge room.

'What do you see my child?' I asked quietly.

'I see a place for scared people to hide.' She said this as she looked into my eyes.

Those words never left me...

I hope you liked it! Its so hard on the BB haha, so I hope its not too horrific, please let me know if it is.

But thank you all for your support.

So the chapter was abit messy. :(

But love all you guys reading/reviewing/favouriting/following

*reviewrs welcome to join in the snowball fight with Erik, Nadir and Christine (: *


	23. Chapter 23

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D Hope you all have the most lovely time ever and get everything you wish for. Im so sorry about the last chapter, my thumbs were dying after typing that on my phone haha! So thank you for putting up with me. *presents from me, Erik and Christine to you all* I love all of you too pieces, especially my darling reviewers.**

**So here we go, things a'gonna be gettin' a messy.**

***I sadly dont a single, weeny thing, so anything recognisable goes to the owners.**

Chapter 23-

Christine POV

Me and my Maestro sat for what felt like ages on the stage looking out into the darkness. I was beyond happy that he was here. I didnt understand why Madame Giry would do such a thing. She knew I used the chapel for prayers, she knew I used it frequently. Why would she lock the door? Why would she bar me away from my beloved Erik? My tutor. I was so nervous for the opening day, gosh beyond nervous, positively terrified, but I couldnt help being a little excited too, it was going to be lovely to see everyone's hard work finally paying off. I smiled slightly into the darkness, this felt nice, just me my Maestro and the darkness. I could barely see a thing, my little candle burning low, but I didnt need anything else, Erik was humming softly next to me, his long legs dangling off the stage. I didnt need anything other then him, I was sure of it. I had felt like that around my Papa, that as long as I had him I needed nothing else, not a single thing. But maybe this feeling was more for my Maestro, I dont know. I was so confused. All I knew was I couldnt bear to lose this remarkable man.

'Christine, shall we go? I can either return you to your room or back to my umm home.' his voice filled the darkness, making it somehow light.  
I turned to him, the candle light catching him glossy black hair, and softening the white mask.

'Please may we go back to your home Erik, I feel safe there.' I replied smiling, for it was true, when I was in the beautiful home I felt like I was in a giant bubble of music and light. He rose elegantly, his tail coat falling from beneath him, straightening his jacket, he offered me a trembling hand. I smiled and took it great fully, I realised he didnt have his leather gloves on and felt the coldness of his skin, but how soft his hands were. I ran my fingers along his and felt bump, I heard my Maestro hiss.

'Erik, are you okay?' I asked concerned, lifting my candle and turning his hand over into mine examining it.

'Christine Iam quite alright!' he said quickly shaking and trying to snatch his hand away, I held it firmly and saw on one of his abnormally long bony fingers was a large splinter. It looked rather painful as it juttered out of his stone white skin slightly, the delicate skin hat been pierced had gone slightly purple in protest.

'Oh Maestro, you have a splinter, let me remove it please.' I held his hand which was shaking violently in a strange way. He looked at me, I could see his mouth was slightly open as his bottom lip was hanging down. His eyes from behind his mask shone with such strangeness, I wished to sit for hours ans study them, but he gave me a small nod and I proceeded with removing the mean splinter that was causing my Maestro pain. I held his trembling hand between mind and used my fingers to coax out the large splinter, I squeezed hard with my nails and heard my Maestro hiss again.

'Im sorry, Im nearly done now. Look you can see the top of it. Its very big!' I squeezed again, and out came the ghastly pieces of wood, with a flow of blood that shone red as it trickled down my Maestros long finger.

'Thank you Christine.' he said quietly looking at his finger.

'Im sorry, did I hurt you? I didnt mean to.' I whispered, I was frightened of hurting him, sending him away from me. I was only trying to help.

'No my child, you did not. I thank you for your kindness.' his mask lifted slightly as he said this. I grinned back. 'Now, let us begin our journey.' He was frantically wiping his finger on one of his hakichiefs which he withdrew from an inner pocket of his tail coat.

'Hang on, I know what will make the pain go away and possibly stop the bleeding.' I blushed as I said this, I felt so silly, but I knew it always helped me. I took his hand again and kissed his finger were I had just removed the splinter from. It was only a very small kiss, barely anything. But I blushed frantically. I felt my Maestro snatch his hand away looking at me completely aghast, his mouth open and quivering and his whole body trembling.  
I felt so ridiculous. He was angry at me. Oh, gosh.

'M-m-maestro? Im sorry. Im so so sorry. I just thought. It always helped me when I hurt myself. Im sorry.' I said as quickly as I could, I was pleading for his forgiveness. He continued looking at me in the darkness completely frozen to the spot.

'My child, do not worry. Let us-let us go.' he said without blinking staring at his finger. He then shook his head and looked at my candle which was quickly burning to an end. 'we dont want to be left in the dark, do we.'  
I shook my head, how I wish we could of just stayed in the dark, so he couldnt see my frantic blushing, and I couldnt see his eyes that were wide and filled with emotions I couldnt lay my finger on. We travelled through the darkness in silence, it was pitch black, I couldnt see a thing, the candle had finally gone out. Erik seemed to know were he was going, I wondered how he could see. Was seeing in the dark another one of his talents. He didnt offer me his hand which saddened me, I was scared stiff and longed to reach for him. Only when I stumbled in the dark did I feel his hand loop into mine and hold it firmly. This pleased me no end.

We reached the lair and I was grateful, I was tired, so tired and the light of the candles and warmth of the fire welcomed me. Erik held my hand all the way into the hall as if he feared letting go. I didnt want to let go. I had worried today. What if Madame Giry had stopped him from seeing me, what if I never saw him again. As I thought of that my stomach gave a squirm and felt cold.

'Christine you look tired, you must sleep my child, tomorrow is your big day.' he said finally gently letting go off my hand. I nodded at him he was right, I was so tired but I didnt want to leave him yet. 'I have something for you Christine, it will help your voice and help you sleep too. Go to bed and I shall bring it to you.' His voice was so commanding, I didnt dare refuse, I just smiled and nodded and walked to my room were I collapsed on my delightful bed.

As I buried my head into the soft pillow,I remembered what Meg said, that maybe my Maestro was the Phantom, surely he couldnt be? He was too kind, to talented, to great. But then why was he in the shadows? I didnt know. He had never told me anything about himself before. Never. But seemed to know a lot about me. Would it change my mind on him if he was the Phantom? I didnt know. Maybe it would. The Phantom had done many cruel things, but surely there was reason behind all of them. I refused to believe he did wicked things for no reason. I didnt agree with some of them but still. Then there was the matter of the Phantoms face, my Maestro didnt have a haunted face. But then I realised I didnt know. I had never seen him without his mask on. So what did I know. I wanted to see beneath the mask, I wanted to ask him, I was going to now I decided. I ould ask him to remove it for me. I went to slip out of bed but before my feet could hit the floor, I heard my door open and in walked Erik he was stripped to his shirtsleeves, his tie cravat slightly wonky, and in his hand held a tall steaming mug.

'Here you go Christine, I made it myself. I dont know what you'll think. But I know you like sweet things.' he said as he placed it next to my bed, my heart did a flip, he was so kind. Beyond kind.

'Thank you so much Maestro. How is your finger?' I asked looking at the patterns that I could see in the duvet I lay beneath, I dared not look in his eye.

'Christine after your gentle touch it is thriving, I fear my other fingers have grown jealous and are now refusing to work.' He sighed. I laughed at this, thank goodness, he had taken my silly kiss in jest. He laughed slightly too the noise vibrating against the walls like a deep boom.

'You must sleep now, I will see you tomorrow, when you are prima donna.' He gave me a small stiff bow and left the room.

I raised the steaming cup to my lips, it was the most delightful thing I had ever tasted, it warmed my throat, it tasted like Eriks chocolate bread. I licked my lips savouring the taste. I drained the cup and automatically felt my eyes droop.

I snuggled down beneath the sheets

I was moved by this mans kindness. I decided that even if he was the Phantom I would probably get over that. I hoped he wasnt with all my heart. But he was part of me now. I adored him and I would never let him go.

xx

Eriks POV

I sat in my high back chair, I knew it was the early hours of the morning. But still I was staring at my finger. The long skeletal finger that had been kissed. Kissed by an angel. I couldnt believe it and had to keep pinching myself to make sure it was real and not a dream. A kiss. My first kiss. It was to my finger. But never had I been shown such affection from another being before. Never ever. I closed my eyes and reminisced the feeling of how my heart hd stopped, how my limbs went numb, how my mind went blank and all because my sweet Christine's lips had lightly touched my finger. She would never know how much that meant to me. Its ridiculous really, a small token of affection such as a kiss meaning so much to a 30 year old man, slightly sicken in fact. I wanted to rip my hand away from her as she had lowered her lips, I had wanted to scream, to tell her that if she touched me for too long surely she would become like me, surely she would be spoiled and ruined. But nothing had happened she had remained Christine and I Erik. She had looked embarrassed, ashamed and no wonder, she was a beautiful 16 soon to be 17 year-old girl and I a masked man. She was probably disgusted.

But then she had been the one who had suggested the kiss, gosh, I would never ask her to do such a horrid thing, Id never risk the chance of losing her. She had been the one who had tightly held my hand between hers, she had been the one who grinned at me wildly when I took her hand. No. Surely she was under some sort of spell, she couldnt want my touch and if she did it was because of the fact she knew so little about me. I continued to gaze at my finger, sighing now and then. I had removed my wig and mask, as my face was hurting terribly from its tightness, I ran the finger which had been kissed across my bloated upper lip, that was a near to kissing as it would ever get. I was grateful even for a kiss to the finger. Even my mother had refused to kiss me. Me her only son. So why should I expect anymore for any other person. I trembled at the feel of my upper lip, its largeness, the fact it was slightly lop sided relatively 'normal' to start with, then bloated largely getting progressively bigger and bigger.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to think straight. I knew who Christine's poisoner was, I doubted she would be doing that again in any hurry, but still I was puzzled why was that blasted boy involved. I did not know. In a few hours Christine would arise and be the new prima donna, this was to be her first performance to such a large crowd. technically speaking it was the first day of the rest of her life. Her voice was unlike any I had heard before, and was as perfect as a cut diamond. Pure and delicate. I put my long fingers together in thought, I would be there for her tomorrow, Id be there to over see. I would not risk her getting hurt again. I would stay near her at all times, I knew she felt my presence, which pleased me as it seemed to calm her somewhat. I thought of her beauty, and felt happy I knew she was tucked beneath her duvet fast asleep. I felt as though she was safe. My heart had melted when I had gone into her room and given her the drink, she was lost in the giant bed and sea of covers, and looked like a little girl as she grinned at me, her curls dancing down her back. She was perfect.

'Oh Christine.' I sighed as I looked into the fire.

'Oh Christine indeed.' a voice said from behind me, I didnt even rise for I knew who it was. I snatched up my mask and wig and fastened them on.

'Madame Giry. What a pleasant surprise.' I snarled as I rose.

'Same to you Erik. I presume Christine is with you?' she said, I noted how some of the confidence in her voice was now lost as I stood resting against my chair looking over her.

'Yes. Yes she is. She is much safer here. She has less enemies. Enemies she thought were her friends it seemed.' I looked her in the eye as I said this and she looked away. 'You could of done her harm tonight Madame. She was worried for me, and I found her on the stage, all alone in the dark. Anything could of happened' I said quietly and menacingly.

'Oh Erik nothing would of-' she tutted as she inturupted.

'Dont pretend you dont see how the men look at her. Dont pretend you dont see the hunger in their eyes. They will take her the first chance they get. Especially that vicomte you seem so desperate to shove her onto.' I saw her mouth open slightly at this, I began to stride slowly towards her. 'Dont you remember Madame Iam the Opera Ghost. I see everything.' I took breath, satisfied, I could see the fear in her eyes. 'Now why did you come here. I do not wish for your company.'

'I presume there is a reason you nearly scared Carlotta to death today?' she spat 'Or is that one of your new games?'

'There is in fact a reason. She was Christine's poisoner. I acted out accordingly.' I said it simply. I saw her face go slack, then she obviously had the same thought I did in my head when I first learnt of the news that of course Carlotta was capable fo doing such a thing, she was jealous and a beast at the best of times.

'I see.' was all she replied looking awkward.

'Your champion boy has something to do with it too.' I said quietly, watching her reaction which turned from shock of Carlotta to rage.

'Dont be so ridiculous. The Vicomte is an honhourable man. A man with great virtues, unlike you it seems! What a vicious lie.' she roared at me, then began to laugh.'This is why Erik. This is why you could never love her. Because your a liar. Does she know your the Phantom? Does she know of your face? Does she know anything about you? No! No she does not. How long will you live this lie. Dont you understand she will never love you for who you are. What you are. Give her up Erik and we can remain friends. Give her up and she will be happy. Give her up now, before its too late.'

I was about to reply, then I heard the shutting of a door, we both turned and there was Christine, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked from me to Madame, looking confused, she rubbed her eyes once more as if checking it was a dream.

'Madame Giry?' her small voice questioned.

'Yes Christine, its me, I was just having a word with your Maestro.' she said back to the girl softly.

'You know my Maestro?' she asked looking at me.

'Yes, yes I do. I dint know he was your Maestro til very recently though.' Madame Giry looked uncomfortable, as Christine walked towards her, looking like an angel int he low light of the candles.

'Why didnt you tell me? Why did you try and stop me from coming here?' Christine's voice was full of hurt as she looked upon the woman.

'Christine, please understand I want whats for the best. I didnt tell you because I knew you felt your Maestro was a gift sent from your father. And I tried to stop you because, because I was worried.' Madame Giry said feebly, Christine looked slightly hurt and then smiled, which appeared to break Madame Girys heart.

'Madame, you never have to worry when Im with my Maestro.' Christine smiled looking at me, my heart melted then and there as she looked at me with those sleepy eyes. Madame Giry was shaking her head, in a way that enraged me.

'I will remember that next time.' The woman said gravely. 'Now, come on get changed you can come up stairs with me, say goodbye for now to your Maestro.' The way she said 'goodbye' sounded very decided. She reached for Christine's hand, who let it fall limply to her side she took a step back til she was next to me.

'But Madame, me and Maestro were going to have a final practise before tomorrows performance. I dont want to miss it. I need to do it. Otherwise I wont be able to sing. Oh please dont take me away. I want to stay here.' She looked at me pleadingly as she said this. I felt my stomach drop, she wanted to stay with me! She was being offered an alternative, a chance to leave me but she stayed beside me. I saw Madame Giry sigh heavily, she shot me a nasty look which I returned and shook her head at Christine.

'I will see you later then.' she spat, and left.

Christine looked hurt, the way Madame had spat her words was cruel. I knew she was desperate to rip the girl from my side, but so far she was failing. I knew however next time she wasnt going to be quite so forgiving. It seemed Madame Giry wanted nothing more then to take Christine from me. I felt rage bubble up inside me then it left as a small voice asked:

'Oh gosh, that's if you dont mind Maestro.' Christine looked up into my eyes worried, genuinely worried as if Id turn around and ask her to leave. I began to laugh, she was thinking that I would want her to leave. I was worried she would leave me, that she would run off with Madame Giry and not look back. I was stunned, shocked. Then I began to laugh with relief.

'Christine! Oh my child, you make me laugh. Of course you can stay. You are always welcome here!'

xxxx

Raouls POV

As much as it pained me, I knew I'd have to ask Phillipe for help. This Phantom, I needed to know more about him. I knew Phillipe would know, he knew all sorts of useless things, he had spent alot of time at Opera Populaire last season, no doubt after some girl. I stormed through the estate/ I hated having to go to Phillipe for help. He was usually so smug, so damn smug. His lips had that ability to pull up into the most disgusting thin line grin, that made me want to slap his beautiful face until it bled. But as I walked up the snowy paths I thought of how different Phillipe had been recently. He was strange at the moment, his whole body had changed. And to me I had no complaints about this.

As I walked into the estate I saw Phillipe hunched over the writing desk. I noticed how his clothes hung off him, he had lost a lot of weight recently, his cheek bones were poking out of his perfect skin, which had began to look really pale. He saw me enter the room, and looked up from his writing and I took a step back when I saw his eyes, blood shot, wide and his hair which he was ever so proud of usually was patchy in places, its deep sandy blonde looked wild and untamed. God, he had let himself go, it was as if something was eating him from inside, I wanted to know what it was, I was curious. Although I didnt really care, whatever it was, was eating him alive and taking all his charm and looks with him.

'Raoul,' he said croaking 'what is it I can help you with.' He rose up, his shoulders hunched slightly, I could tell he didnt want me here, he was still furious with me. But I didnt care.

'Phillipe, I need to know about the Phantom of the Opera.' I said it quickly looking away I knew it was a strange question to ask.  
I saw him look at me strangely. 'Its something I need to know for the Opera house.'

'Very well then.' he said shrugging his shoulders and sighing, we sat opposite each other on the large leather armchairs. I held the whiskey I had just poured and swirled it around.

'The Phantom, Raoul, is the ghost that haunts the Opera house. He runs it through letters and orders.' he sipped his whiskey, his eyes wild, but he continued anyway. ' You see Raoul, this Phantom he is a genius, well so they say. He can play nearly every instrument, his favorite being the organ. It is said if you listen very carefully you can hear him sobbing and playing, moaning about his cursed life. He is known for building for the Shah of Persia a maze of mirrors, he is an artietech, a designer, composer. Only a few people have seen him and have survived. He is a killer Raoul. A violent killer. He is a lethal man, a murderer. His weapon is the Punjab Lasso, if you see that you know your life will be taken from you. Stolen away. His hands Raoul are meant to be so long that you feel them by just looking at them' Phillipe was staring at me with his bloodshot eyes. I couldnt believe what he was telling me, could this beast be Christine's tutor? Surely not!

'But Raoul, you are probably wondering why this man is condemned to the shadows, why he is a murderer.' I nodded. 'He is deformed Raoul. His face. It is said to be the devils mark, its meant to be twisted and deformed. That is supposedly how he captures his prey, he scares them first. That is why he wears a white mask. Every other piece of his clothing is black, like the night, which is meant to be his father. He is not a creature of normality. He is an abnormal being, he is not a creature of heaven or hell. But somewhere in-between. He is too good for both. His power is beyond us mere mortals. That is all I know.' he said giving a heaving sigh, looking at me curiously.

'What is this all about really Raoul.' he said sternly, some of his old self returning. 'The Phantom is a bad foe to have. He will murder you, slaughter you. Do not cross him Raoul. I know you wont listen. But you should. Because I do not want you dead. And you do not stand a chance against him. Leave him be Raoul.' He was standing now, his now thin chest rising and falling, his eyes manic, his voice firm. I felt my rage fill me again.

'Oh brother. Do not concern yourself with me. Whilst you waste away here, over goodness what, Im out living my life. You are just jealous dear brother. I have no intentions to go after this Phantom, but if I did, you wouldnt have to worry about me.' I spat back at him, he sighed shaking his head, in that irritating fashion.

'What Phillipe! What is wrong? I dont understand!' I roared, frustrated.

'Raoul, I cant explain. I worry for you. This obsession you have with this girl worries me. If you want my advise you'll stay away from her.' he said quietly.

'But Phillipe why? Why, wont you tell me what it is with Christine. I love her, Phillipe. She will be mine.' I saw him turn away from me his feeble frame looked weak. I wondered were all his previous muscle had disappeared too. He was panting, running his hand through his thinning hair.

'I cant tell you Raoul. The time isnt right.' he said softly, I was enraged.

'You cant tell me because you are a coward. A filthy coward. Phillipe. Darling Phillipe. The one Mama and Papa always favoured. Is in fact a coward.' I said hysterically almost laughing. 'I dont know what youve done Phillipe. But I hope you burn for it. I hope you bloody burn. I hope it eats you from inside, til you are nothing more.' I screeched the last few lines, Phillipe had his eyes shut, his hands clasping the desk, he spun around to me and roared, his eyes bulging.

'I shall Raoul! Oh belive me I shall burn! And you will too if you dont lay off this girl.' he was screaming at me, spit flying from his mouth. I wouldnt stand here and take his abuse, I shook my head. Who was he now? No one that's who. A man becoming nothing short of an invalid. I had the information I needed, what I wanted, I spun around and left the room.

xxx

I quickly jumped into my carriage, still fuming at Phillipe I wondered what on earth was wrong with him, he had the look of fear in his eyes, something I had never seen before. Phillipe had never shown fear to me before. It was more then satisfying to see him suffer with it now. I pulled down my cuffs one last time, checking the golden links, and pulled on my hat onto my perfect hair as the carriage stopped outside the Opera Populaire. I looked out the little window, there were ques of people already all standing in the snow, all finely dressed. The lady's in the finest fur and the men in their long over jackets, they had just abandoned the comfort of their carriages and now waited, all the time eyeing one another up, seeing who had the most expensive gown or who was with who. This was the place to be seen it appeared. The story of Christine's little poisoning 'accident' had attracted people, they wanted to get within the danger, to say they were there. I knew the majority of them had about as much musical knowledge as me, but what did it matter. I got many looks as I walked past the que of colourful people and entered at the door. I smiled at them all as I strode past proudly, some made comments, but I didnt care. As I entered I was hit by a wave of people all gathered in the large space before the grand staircase. I shuffled through, wearing my perfected fake smile as I did so. I managed to slink through into the corridors, were I was met by a bustling Andre.

'Oh Monsieur le Vicomte, there you are! We are all set and about to let them in. Its a full house! Opening night a full house!' he grinned wildly.

'Monsieur Andre, its no wonder, Miss Daae is utterly mesmerizing. I dont suppose you know were my box is?' I asked, I wanted to sit down.

'Oh of course, its opposite box five, close to the stage, perfect view. I hope you enjoy it.' he smiled, before bustling off.

I walked to the box on its door it read _l'patrone _I smiled, and entered, there was a tall glass of champagne, which I grabbed gratefully and downed virtually in one. I sat on the plush chair, the view was perfect that fool Andre had been right. I could see everything perfectly. I looked down as the seats below and above me began to fill, hundreds upon hundreds of people entered, I watched them all. The room was now buzzing with noise, every seat was filled. Every seat except one.

Box five. The box opposite me. I had a clear view. But no one was there. I wondered if this Phantom was going to show his face. The orchestra began, and the curtain lifted, all was silent. There on the stage stood Christine. She looked so lost and helpless, she was positively petrified I could tell, her large eyes darted around the room. I wanted to snatch her away from the stage. Then I saw her take a deep breath her eyes close, then she begun...

I was mesmerised her voice! Only a few seconds ago she seemed like a lost child now as she sung she seemed confident, happy, as if she could conquer anything. It was as if she was being lifted above and away from the theatre and was singing to someone else. Someone more important then all the wide eyes that looked upon her, bewitched from the sea of audience. She had them all under her spell.

I tore my gaze from her beauty, out the corner of my eye I saw something move, I quickly looked at Box Five and there I saw it. In the corner of the box away from eyes and just visible. A face. A face in a white mask.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. (:  
**

**Have a lovely christmas!  
**

***Erik made presents to you all*  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you all had a wonderful christmas and got everything you wished for, thank you for all your reviews, especially newbornphantic who makes me laugh every time, if you read this Im glad you liked Eriks present my friend! :D and RainaSaerwen who is toppling off their seat! Please feel free to let me know in your reviews if theres something you dont like or want me to change, your opinions are vital to me because this is your story too.**

**But thanks a billion.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 24-Madame Giry

'Oh Madame Im so nervous.' Christine was standing before me, her small mouth in a smile, but her eyes completely terrified. My heart dropped, I didnt want to hurt this girl not in the slightest I wanted to help her, she was living in the clouds, this fantasy she seemed to have with Erik, it needed to end. I knew I sounded cruel, but it would be best for them both.

'You'll be fine Christine, now go on the curtains going to lift soon.' I gave the girl a quick embrace, she was shaking wildly. She gave me a smile flashing her white teeth.

I watched from the wing as she nervously walked towards the stage, shaking from head to toe. She looked as if she might be sick. I felt sorry for her, she looked so lost and helpless like a tiny little girl walking to her death. I was going to snatch her away, I was certain she wouldnt be able to sing in such a state. I mentally cursed Erik, I was enraged at him, he had obviously filled this girls head with false fantasies, she couldnt be the prima donna, she was trembling, her eyes were darting everywhere, wildly. I was panicking it wasnt going to look good when she couldnt get a note out due to nerves, there would be nothing short of a riot from the crowd. My heart was going ten fold, I wanted to hit Erik again and again, what had he done to this girl! He must of done something, last night she refused to leave his side, her eyes gleamed as she looked upon him, as she stood beside him proud. He had filled her mind with falsities, lies, half truths, no doubt about it. It was only a matter of time before she would find out who he really was, what he really was, then she wouldnt be so keen to stay by his side.

I heard the music begin, and the curtain slowly lifted, revealing the shaking girl to the sea of the audience. I saw her take a deep breath and her body seemed to transform, her shoulders relaxed, her hands stopped ringing, I could see she had stopped shaking, then she begun. I saw as I peered round the wing slightly, many of the audiences mouths had dropped at the sound that was coming from the girl. I felt my mind be taken, I was wrapped in a bubble of beauty, Christine was pouring her soul into every word, every lyric was made to sound like a noise from heaven, I could relate to it, and by the looks of the cast that surrounded me so could they, some of them were crying, some had a dazed look on their face. It was like a spell, like a dream, I didnt want her to finish, I didnt want to stop this feeling. I never wanted to be found and removed from this labyrinth of sound and beauty that I was lost in.

When she finally finished, the audience erupted, the applause was wild, like a tornado of sound, it sounded so ugly compared to the beauty I had just bathed in. Flowers were thrown onto the stage, and a chorus of 'bravo's' were shouted. I saw Christine now she had stopped singing return to being the scared little girl, what ever presence that had filled her before had no gone, she took a nervous bow and grinned largely, when the audience doubled their clapping, she scooped up a bunch of flowers that been thrown, she was blushing red, her eyes wide trying to take it all in. The curtain fell and she skipped off the stage. She was met by the rest of the cast who all clapped her, and patted her back, passing her flowers as she walked past, she thanked them all, trying to convince them that she 'was not that good.' She carried on walking, her arms full of flowers, I followed after her, people were surrounding her, I could see she was looking for someone, I knew who that someone was no doubt. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, people were surrounding her from all angles, I pulled her away and took her to the dressing room, pushing through the sea of people.

'Thank you Madame, Im not that good with all the crowds, how did you think I did.' she said panting slightly, I shut the door on all the people calling for 'Miss Daae.'

'Christine you were marvellous. I was amazed and by the looks of all those people waiting for you outside so did they!' I smiled at her sadly, I was still in a daze after her amazing voice. She grinned and embraced me.

'Thank you Madame, thank you so much.' she was all smiles and began to undo her hair, the curls dropping down her back.

'Im going to go and find one of the managers, they will no doubt wish to talk to you, get changed and then you'll have to deal with the crowds outside.' I left through the door and was met by the sea of people.

'Miss Daae will be with you all in a moment, if you wait she will be out.' The crowd parted and let me past, they all held flowers and gifts for the young girl ont he other side of the door, she didnt realise but she had touched all of these people's hearts. I turned the corner and was met by a very flustered looking Vicomte, he was well dress in his tail coat and white tie, his shoes polished til they shone and his hair int hat perfect fashion. In his hand he had a large boquoet of delicate pink flowers, no doubt for Christine, who he was completely head over heels in love with. He sighed when he saw me.

'May I see Miss Daae, Madame?' he said quickly, there was a slight desperation in his voice, I turned on my heel, I wanted to get him to her before another person got to her.

'Come with me Monsieur, quickly.' He nodded and followed me back through the protesting crowd outside Christine's door.

'Thank you Madame, that will be all.' I nodded at him, I felt happy, she was with the Vicomte, Erik wouldnt be happy to meet her with him there. I knew in my heart as amazing as this girls voice, it wasnt normal, this was the beginning of Eriks changing her, making her like him, a creature of darkness, obsessed with music and perfection. I knew I had to keep her away from him as long as I could, show her she didnt need to fall to his every word.

I walked along the people filled corridor, laughter filled the air and happiness. But I felt his cold presence and no one else noticed the candle on my right flickered out, it smoked for a while as I looked at it shaking my head.

xxx

Raouls POV

As soon as Christine finished singing, the crowd roared, they stood, and I stood with them, she had sung like I had never heard a person sing before. So much emotion, I didnt know one person could feel that much emotion at one time. Once the curtain fell, I raced, pushing through the seas of people to get to box five, I slipped in expecting to have the masked man cornered, I would be hailed, as the man who caught the uncatchable Phantom. But as I barged through the door and into the box all that was there was a smoking candle, next to the candle was a little white envelope, I picked it up, shaking slightly.

_You will never understand Monsiuer. _  
_You can never clip my angels wings.  
_

I stood staring at the garish white paper, and the swirly writing that was on it. My heart was racing, I didnt understand, what on earth did this mean, who was this _angel_ I didnt understand. Did he mean Christine? He must of. This angered me, Christine was mine. I didnt have to hide in a box or wear a mask, she could love me for who I really was, not some fable, not some monster. And then what was it that I wouldnt understand? I was extremely well educated, I felt raged, how dare this thing presume I had a low intelligence. At least I had a face! The letter however did confirm something, that the Phantom was in fact Christine Maestro. I would have to tell her, Id have to let her know. I needed to bring this man down, and his hold over Christine. I looked around the small box, I felt something move as if I was being watched, I turned but no one was there. My heart raced, then a wave of fury ran through me, this Phantom was a coward, just like Phillipe. He wasnt going to confront me, or harm me. No, he was going to play silly, girl like games. Games of letters, and smoke. Id play his game. Id play and Id bloody win. I knew he was worried, hence the letter. He didnt like that I had caught a glimpse of him, or the fact I knew who and what he was.  
I quickly left the box, the letter in my hand, this would serve as proof to Christine, Id show her that this Maestro wasnt all he seemed, he wasnt all that perfect being as she wanted him to be, no he was quite the opposite. Whatever lies he told her would come crumbling down around him. And I would be there standing proud in the wreckage, looking like a saint.

I took a deep breath, and then began to walk down the corridor quickly, I needed to get to Christine before the Phantom, before he could take her away. I needed to tell her, to break this lie, to destroy him and his control. I raced round the corner and was hit by a flood of people, I felt anger fill me. I needed to hurry. The stupid cast were cheering one another, celebrating, I didnt care I needed them to move. I saw the manager Andre come from the middle of the crowd and towards me. Just what I didnt need, this blithering idiot in my way. He held in his hand a bunch of flowers.

'Monsieur le Vicomte! A full house! A full house and did you see them cheer?' the man laughed, his red face shaking. He repulsed me.

'I did, they seem to like Miss Daae. I really was hoping to go and see her, I must get on my way.' I said quickly staring at the flowers.

'Of course Monsieur, and here take the flowers, you should always give a lady a gift.' the man winked at me then shouted to the cast who parted and let me through.

I held the flowers in one hand, the letter in the other and raced round the corner, every second I spent wasting was a second the Phantom had as an advantage to feed lies to my sweet innocent Christine. I could hear people's voices as I got closer and closer to Christine's dressing room, I sighed as I could hear the sound of a large crowd, I walk hurriedly, I didnt care, Id shove and push these people. I needed to see Christine. As I rounded the corner I nearly walked into Madame Giry.

'May I see Miss Daae Madame?' I asked sighing, I thought she would oppose my going to visit Christine, and say she was too tired or not having visitors, but in fact she did quite the opposite, she turned on her heel, parted the crowd and let me in Christine's door, I stood opening and closing my mouth, amazed at what had just happened.

I entered through the door and Christine sat before me in her white night gown, her long curls untamed and dancing down her back. I felt my mouth drop at the way the candle light highlighted her small body, the shadow of her curves visible through the light material. I coughed slightly it appeared she didnt notice my entry, she spun around in her chair and smiled delightfully when she saw it was me, I held the flowers out to her.

'Oh Raoul, thank you so much they are delightful!' she grinned and smelt the small head , she placed them gently on top of the pile of flowers, smiling at them.

'You sung brilliantly tonight Christine, your quite perfect now.' I flattered her, I could tell by the way her cheeks coloured red.

'Oh Raoul your lying! I tried my hardest, I hope Papa and my Maestro are proud.' she said looking up into my eyes adorably. I felt my stomach drop at the mention of her Maestro, the white face entered my mind, I was going to tell her, I had to. She would lose faith in her Maestro then, he would fall from his grace if she learnt that he was the Phantom she would leave his side, run from him. And I would be there waiting with my arms open, ready to take her in, and protect her, keep her from the world. She would be mine, I would have her finally and she would be thankful that I, Raoul, had saved her from a dark fate.

'Your Papa should be more then proud, and Christine I have something to ask you about your Maestro, I hope you dont mind.' I said sitting in the plush chair opposite her, she looked slightly uncomfortable when I mentioned her Maestro.

'I dont know Raoul, Im wont be able to tell you much.' she said looking away from me, in a way that boiled my blood, this man, this thing, had such control over her, in a way that I lusted for.

'Its okay Christine, just tell me what you know, I wont ask much just a few questions.' I smiled at her, my best and most convincing fake smile, she stopped wringing her hands and nodded, I began.

'Well firstly does he have a name?' I asked, this would help me, if I knew his name I would be able to look at records, records that werent available to normal people, but I had money and lots of it, I could access nearly anything I wanted.

'Im sorry, I can't tell you that Raoul, he does, but I dont think he would appreciate my telling you.' she smiled at me apologetically, I knew this was going to be a lot harder then I thought, so I decided to cut straight to the chase.

'You see Christine, I believe that the Phantom is in fact your Maestro and not a mere man.' I saw her mouth open and close, she looked slightly angry, I liked it, I liked seeing her cheeks flush and hands clench.

'No, Raoul. Im sure hes not.' she said shortly, I rose my hand cooly and passed her the little letter, she looked at me confused, I beckoned her to read it. I saw her look at it, her mouth dropped. She must of read it five times at least, I saw the colour drain from her face.

'Were did you find this?' she whispered.

'In box five. The Phantoms box. Do you recognise the writing?' I knew she did, the look on her face showed me so, I felt triumphant.

'Maybe-maybe he was just watching from that box. He said he and the Phantom are friends.' She said quietly, determined it seemed to make excuses, I sighed and shook my head, I took Christine's hands in mine and looked in her eyes.

'Christine, it is him, it has to be him.' I said this almost desperately, why wouldnt she see! Despite the fact I had given her proof that her Maestro was the Phantom, she still stood up for him, guarded him, excused him.

'Why does it have to be Raoul! I dont understand?' she pulled her hands out of mine, looking frustrated. This annoyed me terribly, I decided to pull my ace on her, the one thing I knew that would determine to me whether or not her Maestro was a hundred percent the Phantom or not.

'It has to be him Christine, because your Maestro wears a white mask doesnt he?' I saw her eyes go wide, her skin pale, I was right, I had hit the nail on the head, I had got it right.

Her Maestro was infact the Phantom. A gosh golly was I glad.

xxxxx

Eriks POV

Happiness filled me and soon left me. I felt it enter me as soon as Christine began to sing, her voice filling the vast room, making the snooty people below look beautiful and kind, making the world seem like a safe and nice place, a place to be accepted. As soon as she finished, I was pulled back down to earth and the world was its usual dark, cruel self and I was not normal, not beautiful, but condemned to the shadows. She had done me proud, the crowd rose like a giant wave and applauded her, and she deserved every single clap and stamp. I rose with them in my box, and clapped lightly, I was swelling with pride. A feeling Id never had before. It filled me up like a giant bubble. The bubble was quickly burst by the feeling of being watched, I quickly realised I had stepped out of the shadows slightly, I turned quickly and saw from the opposite box, the handsome face of the Vicomte staring at me, his eyes went wide and I knew he had seen me. I turned and went to flee, I knew the boy would wish to be a 'hero' and try and find me. I whipped out a piece of parchment and wrote the little letter. I knew what he wanted. He wanted Christine. The way he looked at her made me feel physically repulsed, I wanted to kill him, my hands were twitching as I wrote the note.

_You will never understand Monsieur. _  
_You can never clip my angels wings._

I knew he was going to try and take Christine from me. I wouldnt let him. I refused. I knew that she would never be happy with me and never love me. But I would never let her love him. I knew his type. obsessed with controlling things. Especially young and beautiful women. They treated them like young fillys, strapped them to their sides, beat them, broke them in, took away that natural beauty and moulded it into what they want. Which was usually nothing more then a pretty dolly. I knew if he took Christine from me, she would never sing again, she would never see a stage, she would never fulfil her dreams, she would be nothing more then a trophy. To be simply admired and talked about on some occasions. I would never allow that to happen. I was not worthy of her, but at least I allowed her to sing, I would always let her sing, Id never steal her away from her destiny, from the reason she was born, which was now apparent: to sing.

I was enraged at the fact the boy had seen me, I had been so careless. This was Christine's doing, her magical voice pulled me from my shadows and for the first time in a long time had me yearning for the light. I was worried about what he would do with the information, I was sure if he told anyone they would just tell him it was the Phantom and not to worry. I had often let me be slightly seen to allow the Opera Ghost to survive, and feed the fire of rumors. But something about this insolent fop, told me his mind was cruel and wicked, he would use this information in other ways. In Persia I had been the master of cruel and wicked, the 'angel of death,' and if this boy pushed me I would return to that mastery once more.

I walked through the dark corridors, I could hear joyous voices, the crowds were still marvelling at Christine, still amazed, many lined up to meet the new prima donna. I smiled slightly at the thought of Christine's face if she knew how much these people adored her. Many held large bunches of flowers, a lot of the young men looked smitten and kept fiddling with their hair, in a fashion that made my stomach drop as I raised my long fingers and felt the wig that concealed my worthless natural hair. I had something for Christine, I hadn't got her a rose, I had made her something different, something special. I hoped she would like it. I touched the breast of my pocket and felt the item that was in there and smiled. I continued my walking, not knowing were my feet were carrying me, I just walked through the darkness allowing it to swallow me up. Then suddenly I stopped and realised were I was. I was at the secret door that led to Christine's dressing room. The crowd on the other side of the wall was getting slightly restless now, many were shoving and pushing, and shouting as Andre tried desperately to get them to remain calm.

'Hes been in there for ages!' one of the men shouted before being eaten up by the moving crowd.

My heart skipped a beat, who was in there with Christine, why would they be so long? I was worried now and just as I was about to walk to the secret door, I saw the Vicomte leave her room, he looked like the cat who had got the cream. A giant smirked on his face, that sickened me, and something told me to get to Christine as quick as possible. I left no time to waste and went to the door concealed in the darkness. I could see Christine, her room filled with a garden of flowers, and her body lit up by candles. I paused before I let her know I was there. I noticed how her head was bowed, and she had the little crumpled drawing of her Papa in front of a low burning candle. She was praying. There was something about this scene that totally moved me. The innocence of the girl, she looked so young as her curls rolled down her back, her mouth looked sad and eyes clamped shut. She sighed largely and looked slightly happier. As if she had decided something. She got up out of her kneeling position and looked around a confused look on her face. I was about to say something when suddenly she sung:

_Angel, or father, friend or phantom who is it there staring?_

My heart stopped. What had she just said. Surely she hadn't mentioned the Phantom. She seemed rather interested in him. In an odd way. She wanted to help him, reach out to him, please him. I was confused why would she want to help the Phantom. Why would she wish to help me? A cold hearted killer?I would have to tell her. I knew I would. I always knew I would, in the end. She knew too much now, about the Phantom. I wanted her to learn it from me. I felt the icy hand return and hold me fiercely, I felt sick. This was the beginning of the end, no doubt. Once I told her she would run from me. I would end my life if she did. Without her there was no point living. I had, had the taste of happiness and I was grateful for it, but I couldnt live without her now, I was too dependent on her and the joy she brought to me. No, it was too late I couldnt go back. And that was why I knew I must tell her. I felt I owed her the truth. I didnt want to, I didnt want this ugliness to ruin our bubble of music and happiness. I was finally content with my life. But as always my face made sure I was to be discontent at all times.  
She was looking round the room frantically now, singing the line once more. I sighed, my throat felt dry, I was shaking all over.

_Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide._

I saw her sigh with relief, then look directly to were I was. She had a knack now of knowing my presence. I wanted to turn and run, and pretend this wasnt happening, and continue pretending I was normal, and could tutor a young girl no questions asked. But that pleading look in her eye, those eyes that searched me for the truth told me I must do this. For once in my life Id do the descent thing. I pushed open the door and extended my hand taking her into the darkness, she took mine firmly looking me deeply in the eye and smiling slightly, we began our walk. The travel was only short, we were near some of the other entrances which lead very quickly to the door of my lair. something told me she knew something I didnt. That she was hiding something from me. I didnt like it. But I could see she was thinking and I left her to her thoughts until we got through the door. My heart was pounding this was probably the last time, I would see her in my lair, the last time she would happily follow me, the last time I would be happy I felt sick to the stomach. I broke the silence, desperate to hear her voice.

'You were marvellous today Christine, I was totally swept away by your performance, your first prima donna, a major success!' I said quietly, she beamed.

'Thank you Maestro, thank you so much.' she said her voice was filled with happiness that broke my heart. Once she knew what and who I was she wouldnt be smiling so much. I didnt want this to end, so I decided to seize the opportunity and give her the little package that rested in my pocket.

'I have something for you Christine. I didnt bring you a rose, because well, because I made one you can take with you everywhere, I hope you like it, dont wear it fi you dont.' I mumbled, giving her the little package, she smiled at me shocked, and quickly ripped open the packaging, to reveal the silver necklace.

I had had the thin silver chain for a while, one of my tokens of Persia, but I had spent many nights up working on getting the little glass red rose that hung of it, just right. It was very small I realised now, perhaps too small, I sighed, she wouldnt like it. I was about to say something, and take the gift away, when I felt her arms around me, squeezing me tightly, as if afraid to let go. I was frozen, I didnt know what to do, as I never did in these situations. This only worsened the pain of losing her, and told me that she obviously didnt know that I was the Phantom as I previously believed. She pulled away from me.

'Maestro it is stunning! You made this?' she said sadly, but smiling.  
'Yes, Christine, yes I did.' I was confused 'If you dont like it, I can get rid of it, I dont mind.'

She looked at me aghast.

'I adore it, I love it too pieces, I shall wear it always.' she grinned at me, I needed to sit down, my legs were shaking all over, my face behind my mask had begun to sweat. I was delighted she liked it.

'Truly?' I asked, shaking trying to stop my twitching and flinching.

'Truly and honestly!' she smiled 'Im going to go and put it on.' She turned and ran to her room.

I was grateful for her leaving, my mind was in turmoil, I had to tell her. I knew I had to. I had to let her know, who I really was. I knew I would lose her if I did this but I needed to let her know. Before it all escalated out of control. Christine was too much of an angel for me to hurt. I would die in the process but I knew Id have to let her go once she found out. She would run and I would have t let her, thought every inch of me wished to keep her by my side and for me only. But then another part of me wanted to not tell her, continue with the happiness, she was a changed girl now, she was prima donna compared to when she first came here it was a triumph of success, she was holding the heart of Paris in her hand it seemed, and after only one performance. But it wasnt the change in her that worried me, no she was a sweet girl, but the change in me. I was happy around her, I felt like I could bear the days with her little talks and chit chat, the way she treated me like a normal person, respected me, trusted me, seeked comfort from me all had led me to fall full heartedly in love with her. Gosh, how could I deny it. I loved her. I loved her more then anything, more then my music. Because she was my music now, her voice was an escape for me, just like my instruments had been in my solitude, she would sing and I could feel myself get lost in her voice, be hidden away from the world and forget everything. It was only when around her I didnt see the horrors of my past come flashing back with every blink. When ever she was hurt Id fly into a rage and I had the constant need to protect her, she was my fallen angel, my darling rose, who after my telling her would flee from here no doubt and I would have to watch her go and she would take my heart along with her.

I sat on my organ stool, running my fingers over the keys, I began to play, I poured my confused emotions into every note, tears fell down my face, I was at one with the music, so much so I didnt notice the little hand which reached up to rip away my mask...

**Dun, dun, dun!  
**

**Sorry for leaving it there.  
**

**Please let me know what you thought truthfully, what do you think of my portrayal of the characters?  
**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**

***Eriks got a rose necklace for you all*  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow you all seemed to like that last chapter, sorry for leaving you hanging, I felt so mean! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, especially Zoe (Guest) :3 your reviews are so lovely, you flatter me so greatly Im not nearly good enough to publish and Im too young anyway, but thank you so much, Im so glad your enjoying it *special Erik roses for you*! It was lovely to hear all your opinions on my story and on my portrayals of the characters. Im going to work my hardest on my spelling and grammar because I know its not perfect and Im sorry about that! But thank you all for your support, glad you are still enjoying it!**

***As usual all the wonderful ideas go to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 25-Christines POV

I sat in my room looking into the mirror. My fingers fiddling with the stunning necklace Erik had just given me. I adored it, the simplicity of the little glass rose, how delicate it was. I couldnt believe Erik had made it, how beautiful it was, it caught the candle light and glittered lightly. I smiled at the way it hung prettily around my neck. I could still hear the clapping audience in my head, and felt the tremble run up my spine. I was so nervous as I stood on te stage, I wanted to run, to flee, but then I felt him, well his presence, I knew he was there, watching me, guiding me. I had sung from my soul, I felt the music take me, hold me and I had surrendered and let it wash over me. I smiled, but then I felt a knot tie in my stomach as I heard the organ from outside my room begin to play, the sound was heart wrenching, it was like a soft weeping, I could feel as the music progressed a lump in my throat begin to form. Emotions I could not name filled me entirely, poor Erik, why was he playing so sadly, why was this man feeling so much pain?

But then a thought struck me, like a lightening bolt. The thought of the Phantom and Erik being the same person. All evidence pointed to this be the truth. I didnt want to believe it, but the note Raoul had shown me, that was one hundred percent Eriks, the swirliness and thinness pf the writing, it was his. Raoul had said he had found it in box five, that was the Phantoms box. I tried to convince myself that this was just coincidence, I tried to push all thoughts to the back of my mind, then Raoul had made the final blow, the white mask. How did he know about my Maestros mask? He said he had seen the Phantom and he was wearing a white mask. Surely he was lying, pulling my leg. But he had never met my Maestro so how would he know. My mind was spinning, I just didnt know what to do. I needed to know, was my Maestro, my amazing tutor the Phantom? Was he both? I didnt know. I looked into the mirror, the necklace caught my eye once more.

I had to find out. I was scared of asking him, terrified, I didnt want to offend him. I didnt want to lose him. But I needed to know. I still could believe that he may be the Phantom, the man with the horrific past, the man who I pitied and feared. The only thing that allowed me to cling onto a small hope he wasnt the Phantom was the mask. I had never seen his face, that face behind the mask was what would tell me he was my Maestro or the Phantom. I decided I would ask him to remove it for me, so I would finally know. Before I knew what I was doing I was out of my door and walking towards his hunched figure over the organ, the noise surrounded me, my heart was beating so fast, he didnt hear me, didnt even turn. I was so scared, I didnt want to ask him, but I needed to know. I was standing next to him now, he still didnt notice me, his eyes were shut, his fingers dancing across the bone like keys of the organ. I lifted up a shaky hand, I had to do this, I would finally know, my mind would finally be at rest. I touched the leather of the mask and with a sharp intake of breath ripped it away from his face.

The music stopped immediately, a cry of complete anguish ripped from my Maestro as he spun around on his chair. I took several step backs, my mouth dropped, my hand went up to cover it, I tripped falling over the back of night dress. I tried to scramble away but before I could my Maestro was standing over me, he looked so tall and menacing, I could feel his rage, it filled the room, red and hot.

'Look at me Christine Daae! Look at me!' he roared, his voice ugly, I was shaking all over. 'Look at my face Christine! Look upon my cursed ugliness!'

I felt his long fingers wrap around my shaking wrists, I pulled my eyes up and gasped. His face! It wasnt a face at all. The skin that covered it was a sickly white, covered in pulsing veins, some large, some small, of red and blues, twisting and wriggling, it was so tight it looked painful, as if there wasnt enough skin. His cheek bones stabbed out beneath the tightness, looking as if they may rip through at any moment. His nose, looked as if it had been clawed away, raised and pink skin that looked like scars jutted around it and over the piercing cheek bones. His snarling top lip was extremely large and bloated, starting off normal and thin at one end then getting larger and larger as it went abnormally across the left cheek of his face. I noticed how his black glossy hair had now gone, and only small thin strands of black hair remained in its place, on the left side at the start of were his hair line should of been was a build up of pink skin raised and sore looking, inside it was a build up of pulsing veins all looking like weedy roots fighting for the light. But it was his eyes that scared me most. The windows to his soul. They burnt into me, sunken in his distorted face with such hate and fear, I had to catch my breath.

'Iam-Iam looking Erik. Your hurting me Erik.' I sobbed, my wrists throbbing beneath his grip, he looked at his hands and dropped me, turning away.  
I lay panting on the floor, as he paced away, I watched as his body crumpled slightly, as sobs wracked through his body, the sound was heart breaking, I had done this to him.

'Now you know Christine! Now you know about the creature in hell!' he screeched, his voice was filled with anger and betrayal.

'Youre the Phantom arent you?' I whimpered, looking at the floor. He spun around, I gasped at his face and the tears which rolling down it, like tiny crystals, they stained his delicate white skin leaving red tracks behind them. I had caused those tears. I had done this. I had brought down this man.

'Yes. Yes I am. The Phantom of the Opera. Do you fear me? Miss Daae, I asked you a question, do you fear me?' he paced towards me, his cloak of blackness floating behind him. His eyes filled with rage on the surface, but behind that I saw sadness. All the sadness of the world.

'Yes, but your my Maestro still.' I whispered, I was up on my feet now, I wanted him to forgive me for my stupidity, for my idiocy. Why id I have too do that, why didnt I ask. No wonder he wanted to hide his face. I should of asked him, gained his trust. How stupid of me. What I said seemed to calm him somewhat, his shoulders relaxed, and his eyes flashed with sadness and betrayal, I felt sickness fill me.

'Why would you want me Christine? Look at me. Look at me! Look at my face what do you see?' he stood in front of me now, talking softly but nonetheless menacing. I went to say something, to say I saw fear, anger, hate, a life of hatred and darkness. But he began to laugh softly, the sound stabbed my heart a fresh wave of tears ran down my face.

'You see a disgusting carcass, just like the rest. You look upon me with hatred and disgust.' he spat.

'Erik please-' I began, I wanted to stop him saying such awful things. But he raised a long hand.

'Leave me Christine. Im nothing more then a disgusting monster. Leave me. Never to tell anyone of how I kept you in hell.' he said firmly, tears were falling down his face, his bloated lips dropped in a heart breaking way, his whole face gleaming with emotion, I could read it like a book. It said as clear as day: betrayal.

'Please Maestro-' I choked, my tears falling like mini waterfalls now.

'Do not call me that anymore Christine. You do not need me anymore. Now go. You shouldnt have to look at me any longer. Go now.' he commanded. My mouth opened and dropped, I could feel it quivering, shaking, he wanted me to leave.I looked up into his eyes that shone with betrayal. I passed him the mask that I had in my hand.

_Mad or not Ill stay true,_

_Ill be there for you.  
_

I sung choking out the tears before fleeing from the room. I wanted to stay by his side, hear his story, learn why he did those things as the Phantom. For now I knew it was him, there had to be a reason he did those things. I walked out the patent door, it was all a haze, I barely saw through my tears. I knew despite being hideous to look at my Maestro had a kind heart. I had let him down, betrayed him, ripped down the trust we had together, everything he had done for me, I had just ruined and forgotten in a few moments of stupid curiosity.

'You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid girl.' I hit myself with each word.

I had ruined everything. I was shaking as I got into the little boat, I had watched many times as Erik steered the boat, it rocked threateningly as I entered it, I took up the oar, sniveling.

'Goodbye Erik. Thank you for everything.' I pushed off with the oar, the boat trembled. I wouldnt let this be our end. I would understand if Erik never wanted to see me again, I had brought him crumbling down. I closed my eyes in disgust at myself, and his twisted face flashed in my mind. I had managed to get the boat off the shore, but it was turning and tossing in an uncontrolable way. I couldnt use the oar like my Maestro had, I couldnt get the boat to go in a straight line. It began to go sideways. Everything looked so dark and cold without Erik, it lost its magic. I dug the oar deeper into the black depths something caught it, I pulled frantically, and lost my footing, I let out a scream as I felt balance be lost and was met by the open arms of the cold water. It immediately took my breath. The coldness shocked me. I rose up to the surface choking on water. I couldnt swim! I thrashed my arms about, but the weight of my nightgown began to pull me down. I spluttered and thrashed desperately, water filling my mouth, the dress pulled me down once more into the awaiting darkness. The water enclosed all around me. I tried to reach up, but water filled my lungs, the dress weighed me down. My eyes began to shut, my lungs filled now. I couldnt breath. I would die in a watery grave. Then I felt a strong arm around me taking me back to the surface. Darkness took me.

xxxx

Erik-POV

I lay in a heap in the middle of the room. Weeping. She had seen my face. Her curiosity had got the better of her. My sweet Christine had seen me for what I was and I could not forget the look of utter fear she had on her face. I felt betrayed, I had put my trust in her. But I did not blame her, she was young and of course was going to get curious, she knew now who I was. The Phantom. The hideous beast who lurked in the shadows. The man with the feared face and horrific past. The murderer. That was what I was, a beast and nothing more. I wept, raising my hands to my face, scratching at the skin. I was enraged at her at first. I saw red, panicked and raged. My defences went up straight away and my anger poured out. I scared her I knew I did. I felt awful now as I thought of the look in her eyes. But for years having my mask removed led to one thing and one thing only: pain. The whippings from my mother, the rape from the gypsy, the wrist slicing from Persia, and the constant looks of terror that were thrown at me even when I was masked. But the look in her eyes. The look of pure fear and disgust, hurt me more then any whip or weapon, it was like having my heart ripped out. I sent her away. I couldnt bear to look at the fear in her eyes anymore. I told her too leave. It had to be done. I knew it was for the best.

_Mad or not Ill stay true,_

_Ill be there for you._

She had sung those little lines so sadly, surely she was delirious my ugly face had sent her into shock she didnt know what she was saying. I had to get her away from me it seemed. I wanted to cling onto her. Beg her too accept me. To tell her I would never hurt her. Try and get her too understand, but I couldnt. I wouldnt let her fall to the darkness like me. She was too good for that. I loved her so much. But every time I tried to erase my thoughts, the image of her eyes filled with fear as she looked upon me. It crumbled my heart. I heard the door shut, it was like the noise of doom. The noise was like the sound of reality kciking in. The reality of my loneliness, of the world of hate closing in on me. My little light, my darling, my rose had left me now. I had sent her away, it was for the best. She could live happily now, without worrying about me. She could go on. I had given her, her voice, her talent and now she had it I knew she would progress beyond me and any other person. But still I wept. I didnt now how I had lived without her. She was perfect. The way she had wormed her way into my life, the way she had patched my heart together once more. But that was the problem around her I forgot my place, I forgot what and who I was. A monster. A best. A creature of hell.

The loud silence of reality was pierced by screams. They were Christine. I leapt up, forgetting my face and ran out the door. I looked out and in the middle of the dark waters was the little boat, it was shaking slightly, but no one was in it. I saw the water next to it had recently been disturbed. I looked frantically left and right. Christine was no were to be seen. Then suddenly, a frantic splash came from the water. It was her, she had fallen in! Without a second thought I leapt into the water and began to swam towards the boat, I took a deep breath and dove down in the cold depths, I saw Christine's body being dragged down, her eyes clamped shut and her hand reaching feebly for the surface, her white dress pulling her down. I reached out grabbed her waist, she looked dead. I pulled her too the surface the weight of the dress threatening to pull us both down, but I dragged her further, she didnt stir.

'Stay with me Christine. Angel please.' I begged, as I swam frantically dragging her limp body. I was panting when I got her to the shore, I held her body in my arms, she wasnt breathing, her skin pale she looked like a beautiful corpse. I raced inside, laying her down on the armchair beside the fire. I grabbed as many quilts and blankets as I could, I knew if she had any chance Id have to keep her warm. My clothes dripped behind me, I was shivering violently, but I didnt care. I walked to her limp body. I wrapped the quilts around her sopping body, I knew she would flinch from my touch if she had the chance, but I didnt care I had to save her. I knelt beside her, dragging the armchair she was in closer to the fire, I added more logs the fire roared. The heat was strong now. But still she didnt warm up. I put a long finger to her pulse, I felt the small beat, she ws alive thank goodness, I felt my heart leap with joy. She was alive. But she was deathly pale now. Her lips blue. I knew she needed to be out of her wet clothes. I was not prepared to do such a thing. I had to return her to the surface quickly. I made sue she was wrapped up in the quilt tightly, before I lifted her small weight into my arms, her head dropped to one side and rest on my arm. My heart squirmed. What had I done? What on Earth had I done? I had done this to the poor girl. My face had one this, I had sent her away, without a thought. Now she was hurt. I could only ever bring her pain. I raced through the corridors, the blackness taking me in, I was soaked to the skin and freezing cold, but I clung onto Christine, I didnt care if I died Id die a thousand times for this girl. I sung softly, begging that she would hear me in her slumber.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me every so often promise me you'll try.  
_

_One that day, that not so distant day when you are far away and free,  
_

_if you ever can remember stop and think of me.  
_

I felt her frame begin to move in my arms, I nearly dropped her through happiness, as I felt her feeble movement. Her eyes opened slightly.

'Maestro?' she croaked. 'Forgive me, please.' My heart stopped, tears formed in my eyes. Forgive her? For what? I didnt know.

'Youre going to be free now Christine. Free of me.' I stammered, trying to contain my emotions.

'You have a good heart Erik.' she croaked once more, with a little smile, before all her energy left her and her head dropped again onto my arm. My emotions got the better of me and I let out a choking sob, what on earth was she saying, the poor girl, I had sent her mad. I had to get her away from me, I saw that now. I stopped at the part of the wall that I knew I needed I checked first through the gap and there sat Madame Giry. The woman had been right. I hated to admit it, but she was right, I shouldnt love the girl, me loving something was ridiculous, I poisoned everything.

I pushed on the door and entered the room, Madame Giry leapt up out of her armchair, spinning to face me, first she gasped, then noticed the bundle I had in my arms.

'What on earth happened?' she said quietly.

'She saw my face, I sent her away, I can't love her, shes too good, too kind. She saw me Madame.' I was breaking down, my emotions spinning wildly.

'Your face Erik.' she whispered, looking at me, I then felt the nakedness of my skin and realised I had panicked getting here and forgot my mask, I dropped to my knees, careful not to drop Christine. The sobs escaped me, breaking out through my chest, Madame Girys face was stricken with disgust.

'Im sorry, you shouldnt see me like this. Please help her Madame, she fell in the lake. I warmed her up, she is alive, but she needs to be taken from her wet clothes. I couldnt do it Madame, my touch will poison her. I will spoil her. Like I spoil everything.' I looked down on Christine's pale, sleeping face, a small smile was playing on her lips. I wondered what she was dreaming of. My tears fell down and onto her face.

'I love her Madame. I love her so much. You dont understand. That is why I must let her go.' I was rocking Christine's body now. Madame Giry looked at me strangely.

'Erik, you are doing the right thing. I will help her.' she said softly. 'Youve done the right thing.'

'She needs help, now.' I said firmly, controlling my sobs. Madame Giry beckoned me to follow her, I placed Christine down on Madame's small singular bed, with ym shaking hands which had now gone a faint shade of blue from the cold I tucked her in gently, beneath the sea of covers. She snuggled in, her face still wearing that smile.

'I will heat water for her and get her fresh clothes. You best say your goodbyes Erik.' Madame said softly from the door. I looked down on Christine's form, her wet hair wild clinging to her face.

'My sweet angel, its time for me to go now. You always were too good for me. I was a fool to believe otherwise. Im a creature of darkness, of hatred, of death. You know that now. Im a beast Christine, a beast of hell. My face reflects that.' I said softly as I stood beside her body, tears falling down my face, I didnt want to say goodbye, never ever. I loved her now and always. She would never love me, never want my guidance again, never want my opinion, my tutoring, no. The thought of her horror stricken face struck me. 'Goodbye, my sweet darling. I will always watch over you. Always. I hope you never have the horror of seeing me again. I know I scare you. I dont want that.' I was choking on tears as I looked at her sleeping form again.

'But my child please _remember me every so often promise me you'll try._' I sung the little line and walked to the door. I was walking away from the love of my life, it felt so wrong. But I loved her enough to let her go. I wouldnt condemn her to my dark fate.

Madame Giry was standing waiting for me, her arms full of clothing. She didnt look me in the eye. I knew she feared me.

'Youve done the right thing Erik.' she whispered, and went out to touch my wet shoulder. I flinched away. I didnt want her pitying touch, she was only being kind because I had given Christine up.

'Goodbye Madame. Look after her.'

I took one last look at the small sleeping figure of Christine, the tears burning my eyes and fled back into the darkness.

My heart slowly ripping itself apart piece by piece.

xxxxxx

Madame Giry-POV

The sight of Erik dripping wet from head to toe, maskless, holding a wrapped up Christine who was equally as wet would stay with me forever. She had seen his face it seemed, and reality had finally struck him. He realised this was all a mistake. That he would never have her. That his face would be a constant barrier. He was beyond upset, his wet body was shaking with sobs. He fell to the floor, but even in his sadness he didnt dare drop her. He clung to her. As if fearing she may disappear. He told me about how she had seen his face, and he was letting her go. I felt myself fill with happiness. He was doing the right thing. I couldnt believe it. He was letting her go and before it all got too much. He had accepted she would never love him, never care for him. He had accepted that. Not every well, he was snivelling, tears falling down his horrific unmasked face. I left him to say goodbye to the girl which he placed so carefully on my bed. I stayed near the door, scared he may have a change of heart and decide to steal her away again. I heard him talking, his voice soft. The girl was fast asleep. Surely his sanity had finally gone now, the letting go of the girl had finally snapped his final strings and sent him over the edge. I sighed and quickly found a gown and more quilts for Christine, then returned when I did I saw Erik walking from the room, red tear tracks down his taut skin, I didnt look at his face, but noticed how his body was shivering, his hands had gone blue and his clothes dripped. I tried to reach out to him, to give him some sort of comfort, we werent enemies now. He flinched away aggressively, I was his body shaking faster.

'Goodbye Madame. Look after her.' Was all he said, then slipped into the darkness he came from. His words still ringing in my ears, I quickly changed Christine ou of her sopping dress, and wrapped her up in many quilts. She would live and probably have nothing more then a cold. As I changed her I noticed the small silver necklace with the glass rose, it was stunning, so beautiful, it sparkled in the candle light. I wondered who gave it to her. Then the beauty of the thing immediately made me think of someone: Erik, the hideous looking man obsessed with beauty, he must of given it to her. I left it, I would not remove it, as much as I wanted to snatch it away from her, I didnt dare.

With Christine now dry and warm in my bed, I slept on the sofa, my dreams filled with Eriks face, and Christine running through darkness and falling, falling, down and down further and further. I tossed and turned, I was trying desperately to reach her, but I couldnt, I could see Erik, I told him to save her, but he was caged, the handsome vicomte danced on the roof of the barred room, I called for him to save Christine who would plummet to her death, but he was too occupied taunting Erik...

I awoke quickly, realising it was early morning, I was shaking slightly from the dream. I checked on Christine, who was sleeping soundly. I smiled slightly, she was safe., then left my room to check my letters. I walked down the corridor which was beginning to fill with cast members, all looking for a coffee to wake them up before the days events began. I gave several 'bonjours' to many smiling people, then I saw the Vicomte looking rather lost and walking aimlessly through the bustling people. I sighed, he would want to know about Christine. I walked up to him.

'Ah, Madame there you are, I dont suppose you know were Miss Daae is do you?' he asked smiling at me, I sighed.

'Im afraid she has been rather ill Monsieur,' I saw his face drop, he looked panicked. 'She will be fine though.'

'May I see her?' He asked concerned. I thought about this for a moment, then decided it would probably be good for her to have a familiar face there.

'Of course, come with me.' I led him in silence to the little room, I was embarrassed, he was probably not used to such simplicity, but he smiled and entered anyway, like a true gentleman. He sighed on seeing Christine's sleeping figure, she was wrapped up in all the quilts her long hair resting with her around her pale face.

'What happened?' he asked firmly. I didnt know how to explain, I wouldnt know what to say, did he know about Erik being the Phantom? I wasnt sure. I didnt want to turn him away from Christine, I knew he loved her and probably wouldnt but still, luckily I didnt need to explain because Christine rolled over in her sleep and began to thrash out, kicking her covers off. Me and the Vicomte, both strode over to her side.

'Maestro?' she called out in her sleep 'Maestro, forgive me please. I didnt mean to.'

I saw the Vicomte stiffen and go red in the face, he looked enraged.

'Maestro were are you? Come back! I need you.' she murmured, her hands reaching out. I was flabbergasted, she was calling for Erik in her sleep, trying to reach him, even after seeing his horrific face. She was trying to get to him in her sleep.I closed my eyes, good god. Erik had managed to wedge himself pretty deep in her mind.

'Maestro, your face holds no horror to me.' she whispered 'your soul is pure.'

Her head relaxed against the pillows, she seemed asleep once more. My heart was racing. I turned and looked at the Vicomte, who looked enraged, his beautiful face, red, and angry.

'He did this too her didn't he?' he spat.

I simply nodded my head. Regretting straight away that I didnt tell him the full truth.

**I hope you liked it. **

**I really checked my spelling this time and my grammar, hope you noticed a difference (:  
**

**So yep things are getting pretty messy now, and they're going to get worse Im afraid.  
**

**But I hope your still enjoying it any changes you feel need to be made or would like to be made please let me know.  
**

**Im trying my hardest and really enjoying writing it.  
**

***Erik is singing think of me personally to all the reviewers*  
**

**Thanks for reading and sticking by me through this.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**So Eriks been unmasked, and Christine's poorly :( Not good! But thank you for all your reviews. I hope I did the unmasking justice I know how key that is as part of the POTO story. I hope you continue enjoying it.**

**Lets see how Christine's doing...**

**There is alot of Nadir in this chapter hope you dont mind, I needed him to help though, I promise the next chapter will be Erik filled.  
**

***Once again I dont own anything :( mush to my dismay.**

Chapter 26-Christines POV

I had the oddest dream. I was in water, black water, it was freezing cold. I was being pulled down by some invisible weight, further and further away from the surface. I tried desperately to reach up and escape, but it was no use, the weight was too great. The cold water filled my lungs, my eyes began to shut, I was going to die. Then as if from no were a strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me up out the darkness. It all felt so real.

The dream flickered, then my Maestro had me in his arms, I was wrapped in a quilt of some sort, his face was unmasked, showing me its ugliness, its deformities, I wished to turn away from it, to look away, to be repulsed. But the way he held me so gently, and sung to me so softly, showed me that I shouldn't fear him. That he had a good soul. Tears rolled down from his sunken, mismatched eyes and down over the grotesque raised cheek bones. The sight moved me, then darkness took me.

Once more dream changed. I panicked I couldn't see my Maestro anymore, he was gone. I had ruined him, broken him, betrayed him, all because I took away his mask. I had done this to him. I had brought the poor mans defences down around him. I tried to reach out to him, I tried to call to him in the lonely darkness. But he wasn't there.

I opened my eyes quickly, my head was aching, I didn't recognise the room I was in, nor the sea of quilts I was under. I panicked slightly. Then Madame Giry came through the door, followed by a pale looking Raoul.

'Christine your awake, how do you feel?' Madame asked me in a strange

voice.

'My head hurts a little, but I'm more confused then anything.' I looked from Raoul to Madame then round the room, my stomach plummeted, my Maestro wasn't here. He had let me go hadn't he.

'Here drink this it will help with your head,' Madame passed me the steaming cup she had in her hand, I smiled, but I was still beyond puzzled, the drink was ghastly, completely bitter and disgusting. Erik always added sugar to my drinks, he seemed to know I liked things sweet. My heart stopped beating when I thought of him.

'Now what happened Christine was that you fell into your Maestros lake. I don't know how though.'

Raoul was pacing up and down, looking angry.

'He probably pushed you. That beast.' He spat.

I didn't understand I was confused. Who was Raoul talking about.

Then I remembered my dream about the lake, but it wasn't a dream, I had fallen in my Maestros lake, he had sent me away, after I had ripped away his mask, I had fallen. He had saved me, he must of. I had opened my eyes, and he was there, his unmasked face, with its tears rolling down burnt in my mind. I gasped. Raoul raced over to my bedside.

'Are you okay Christine?' He looked worried, I smiled at him then explained.

'I fell in, my Maestro saved me. He saved me even after what I did to him. Even after the awful thing I did to him, he saved me, rescued me. I remember I woke up in his arms. He was singing. Oh gosh, my poor Maestro.' I felt tears come to my eyes, Raoul took a sharp intake of breath and Madame Giry looked at me sadly.

'Christine. How do you know it wasnt the Phant- I mean your Maestro who pushed you in?' Raoul was kneeling next to my bed looking me in the eyes confused.

'No, no, no. Raoul, he saved me!' I said firmly, why didnt he understand, why wasnt he happy, I could be dead if it wasnt for Erik.

'But Christine. Hes a murderer you know that dont you? He kills people. Hes the phantom. Maybe he got cold feet at the last moment and then dragged you up here.' Raoul was saying desperately, I felt my jaw drop.

He didnt know my Maestro at all, I knew he was the Phantom now, I knew his past was less then pretty, that there were horrors there, that he had blood on his hands. But always even, before I knew Erik was the Phantom, I wanted to know why this man acted out in such a away, what horrors he had to face, and I wanted to make him happy. And now I was certain, my Maestro wouldnt kill in cold blood.

'Raoul! He saved me, he didnt push me in, I was in the boat. I couldnt steer it. I couldnt manage. He sent me away.' I was crying now, thinking of how my Maestro had been huddling on the floor trying to cover his face before he begged me to go.

'Christine please, please listen to me he is controlling you this monster is controlling you.' Raoul had taken my hand in his and was shaking it slightly, his eyes wide and pleading.

'No, Raoul, my Maestro let me go. Hes not a monster. Even after what I did to him, he saved me and let me go free.' I said looking into his deep blue eyes, my voice was shaky, I was so confused, why wasnt Raoul just happy that Erik had saved me? Madame Giry just stood in the corner biting her thumb, looking worried.

'Christine! His face! Its the face of a monster a beast. No man, no Maestro could have that face. He is a creature of hell.' Raoul was saying loudly, slightly frustrated I noted. 'Forget him now, Iam here for you.' I was crying, how could he say such wretched things? My Maestro wasnt a monster. He wasnt.

'He isnt a beast Raoul! And so what if his face is deformed. He has a kind soul-' I raised my voice slightly, I adored Raoul but I wouldnt have him say such things.

'Kind souls, do not murder Christine.' Raoul said quietly. I leaned forward from beneath the covers and put my hand on Raouls shoulder, looking him in the eye.

'There would of been a reason Raoul. He isnt cruel.' I told him firmly, I saw his eyes drop from mine as he sighed and I saw him look at something else.

'So he has you in real chains now, does he?' Raoul spat, I saw that the little necklace my Maestro had given me was hanging from my neck. My heart plummeted.

'Stop saying such things Raoul. You needn't worry, he sent me away. He doesnt want to see me again. He doesnt like me anymore. All because I looked at his face. I was so cruel to him Raoul but still he saved me, can't you just be happy that I lived.' I sobbed, Raoul stood up, sighing at me shaking his head.

'I cant lie to you Christine, Im glad you and him arent working together anymore. To think all this time you were in the hands of the Phantom. I hope you feel better Christine, and Ill be watching for you as always.' He said with a sad smile, kissed my hand then left the room. I followed his movements with teary eyes, my head throbbing.

'Come on Christine, lets get you changed. You might feel better, I thought you could attend rehearsals, see how you feel, if you dont feel ready you dont have to do it.' Madame smiled at me as she sat on the end of the bed, I sniffed in.  
It had finally hit me with a cold grasp, that my Maestro was done with me, that I might not see him again. I needed to see him, I had to. I needed him now, I wanted to hear his soothing voice, the way he made me laugh, his shy, nervousness and his music. All in all I missed his presence. I wanted to know so much more about him, especially now he was the Phantom, I had so many questions to ask. And now, because of my stupidity I might not get an answer. No wonder he wanted to hide his face, that mash of skin and bone. But even after my stupidity, my betraying him, he had saved me. That showed me that even if he was the Phantom, he must have some good in him, that he had a good soul beneath his haunted exterior. I let the tears roll down my face.

'Oh Christine, do not worry about the Vicomte, he doesnt mean it. He adores you. He and I were both worried for you.' Madame Giry appeared to interpret my tears, I wasnt crying them for Raoul. I just nodded, I didnt want to try and explain. I had got it through hers and Raouls body language, that they were rather happy that my Maestro had sent me away. I didnt understand why. I got out the bed, my head throbbing again, Madame Giry pointed to some clothes for me to wear and I thanked her, as I slipped on the gown, I saw the little glass rose catching the morning light. I gave a sad smile, it twinkled and glittered, just like my Maestros eyes, I would wear it always.

Me and Madame Giry walked to the stage were I could hear preparations being made for the performance later on. My stomach panged, I was supposed to sing? I wasnt sure if I could. Surely I couldnt, without my Maestro the stage looked so vast and scary, the sea of seats were glaring at me, as if getting ready to eat me up. It felt like a piece of me had been taken away. My stomach hurt and I felt confused. Madame Giry and Raoul had been so joyous over my Maestros leaving me, I didnt understand that, and they just didnt seem to understand how great he was. Yes, he was the Phantom, his face, his rage, his anger scared me, oh gosh, he positively terrified me at times. But there were parts of his soul that were magically beautiful. So beautiful they could cover the ugliness. And I had betrayed him. What was I going to do? I wondered as I stood ont he stage, feeling my world come crashing down, if I couldnt sing, I wouldnt have a job, I wouldnt be here, Id be turned away, I was Prima Donna, I had a duty now. But without my Maestro I was scared stiff of the mere thought of singing for a large audience. My mind swirled, and my head banged, as people of the cast walked on stage to make adjustments and changes after last nights performance, loud voiced filled the room. I needed to get away, to think clearly. I knew were I would go. I ran from the stage, no one noticing me, to my room, grabbing a cloak I rushed out the foyer and into the streets.

The cold, sharp air automatically made me feel slightly better, made me feel as if I could think. I walked on, ignoring the people who walked past me, muttering 'is that Miss Daae?' The streets were rather busy, Christmas was on its way and people were beginning to do their shopping. The thought of Christmas made my stomach drop, without Papa I wouldnt have anyone to spend it with, I expected I would be performing anyway, if I could perform that was. I sighed and walked on. Leaves filled the path to the graveyard, they danced gently in the soft wind, I felt a smile draw up on my face, I skipped through the leaves like a little girl, letting them tickle my ankles in their explosion of reds and browns, I giggled.

'You look like your having fun. Are you Miss Daae?' A heavily accented voice asked, I turned quickly to see a man dressed in strange robes with a top hat on. His well weathered face reminded me of someone, but I couldnt think who.

'Yes, yes I am.' I said quietly.

'Do not fear me Miss Daae, Im a big fan of yours. I hear your voice is that of an angel.' the accented voice said softly.

'Thank you Monsieur, you are too kind.' I blushed, I felt silly at how he had caught me kicking the leaves.

'Are you going to the grave yard Miss?' he asked, with a smile that warmed my heart.

'Yes sir, to see my father, I need his guidance.' I smiled sadly back to him.

'Im going too, shall we walk together?' he said kindly, I accepted, and we began to walk together.

'Have you always sung so magnificently Miss Daae?' he inquired, walking at a brisk pace, at his question my stomach dropped.

'No Sir. I had a great teacher. The best there is. He is a genius, Sir. An utter genius. A master of the arts.' I said proudly, but a little tearfully, the large stone graves loomed at us now.

'I see. Does he not teach you anymore?' The man looked at me with his kind hazel eyes.

'Sadly not, I did something wretched. I let him down. I ruined him. I dont deserve him Sir.' I said sadly, the graveyard was silent. The cold angels started at us with their unfeeling eyes. We had stopped walking now, the path forked, my Papas grave was in sight.

'I hope he can learn to forgive you Miss. Can I give you some advise Miss?' he asked looking at me oddly. I nodded, I needed any advise at the moment.

'Look at these angels Miss, these concrete angels, they seem cold and grey, dont they?' I nodded, he walked over to one and with his nail scraped off a layer of thick grey, revealing a stunning white marble. 'But if you look underneath, you can see beauty. It is concealed from many eyes. Only those special few, see the beauty underneath.'

I looked at him puzzled. He saw this and laughed.

'Just remember that Miss Daae. It might some in use one day. Farewell. I hope you find you teacher once more.' He smiled and walked away.

I walked quickly to my Papas grave. The strange accented mans words rung in my head, about the beauty underneath. What did he mean? I ran the last few steps to my Papa, collapsing to my knees at the grave. I sobbed, letting all my emotions out. I needed his more I sat at the grave, the more the accented mans words ran round my head. I told my Papa all about my Maestro being the Phantom, and what I had done. I knew he's be disappointed in me for that. I described his face to my Papa. The I realised. The beauty underneath, that applied to my Maestro. I needed to show him I could see it. I wanted to know more about him. To try and show him his face was no horror to me.

Most of all I yearned for his forgiveness.

xxxxxx

Nadir POV

I found Erik maskless sitting on the stool of his organ. He was rigid, staring at his long fingers which were balanced on the bone white keys. He turned to face me, hearing my presence. His face, his twisted deformed face, was now covered in a new ugliness, long gashes were down his high boned cheeks and round his eyes, his bloated upper lip was split. I sighed. This was his own doing, I had seen it before a long time ago.

_I had walked into the bathroom, the one place in me Persian house that had a mirror, Erik hadn't heard me enter, but what I saw repulsed me, he had his strangely long fingers up to his face, then with each heavy breath he would claw at the mash of skin upon his skull, the blood poured down his face, down his fingers, as he sobbed, cursing his ugliness. He was trying to scratch away his face, trying start again. It was disgusting, seeing a nearly full grown man, sobbing and clawing at his own face, begging to be 'bearable to look at.' I had turned away and shut the door behind me, I was violently sick outside, the vision of his long fingers covered in his own blood stayed in my thoughts for a long time._

'So. My ugliness wins again.' His voice croaked, it had lost its beauty and now was like the scratching of sand paper, he waved his long hands as he talked , I could see the droplets of his blood upon hs fingers. I was confused, what did he mean? I knew Erik had his mood swings. He saw my confusion.

'Christine has gone.' he said shortly, I saw the pain it caused him to say this, I saw his defences crumble.

'What, why?' I stammered, utterly bewildered, I knew how much she meant to him.

'My face Nadir. My damn face! She saw, she knows. She knows who and what I really am!' he roared, though his voice cracked with emotions so strong and powerful that no mere man could ever feel them. I stood not knowing what to say, I grimaced at the thought of Christine seeing his face, I knew her reaction would of hurt him, would of meant to world to him.

'She was frightened Nadir. Terrified. She couldnt even look at me. I sent her away, she is free now. Free of this,' he said pointing with one bloody finger to his newly clawed at face, 'she wont ever wish to see me again Nadir and who can blame her? I dont. I only regret the way I acted, I was enraged. What a fool I have been. Shes my everything Nadir, my world. She means more then music to me. And because of my face I lost her.' He said quietly. I was shocked at what I was hearing he had let her go? I knew how hard that must of been for him.

'She fell into the lake, and nearly drowned. I saved her and took her to Madame Giry. God Nadir, what a fool Iam. Because of me she nearly died. As I had carried her she felt like a corpse, she muttered things, delirious things, I was too far in her mind Nadir I was making her like me. But thats the thing, I was built for the darkness, for the shadows, for hell, she was built for the heavens for the light. I let her go Nadir, because I love her.' he said this so quietly, so softly, but still I felt the pain in every word. The sheer pain this man was feeling, it was written all over his bleeding face, and in his mismatched eyes.

'Erik, surely she was just shocked.' I tried to reason.

'Shocked, oh Nadir, oh innocent Nadir. She was not shocked, disgusted is more the correct word.' He gave a laugh as he said this, a laugh of pure self mocking, he slumped on the floor now, his long, long legs pulled up to his chest, which he held with his pale hands. He reminded me as he sat there of the skinny boy I had saved, the one with the rags, broken arms and bleeding buttocks, that same lost and frightened look was in his eyes, but as always they were covered in that guard he seemed to always have up.

'I thought maybe, just maybe, she would forgive me for my ugliness, for my sins.' he said with a sad smile, his bloated lips rising in a grotesque way. I shook my head sadly.

'Im sorry Erik, but maybe there is still hope. Maybe she just fears what she doesnt know about you. Did you try and explain to her or talk to her?' I asked.

'There is no hope Nadir. Angels and Demons never mix. I was a fool to ever think they would.' He said in a way that caused a lump to rise in my throat, he looked at me in the eye before saying 'I wish to know how she is though Nadir. I want you to see that she is okay, that she is comfortable. I do not wish for her to have me as a burden any longer, but I cannot live without her. But before I make, further arrangements I need to know she is okay.' I nodded, I knew he had asked me here for a reason, I didnt mind, but the talk of 'further arrangements' worried me.

'I will of course Erik I will go right away, I will let you know. But dont give up hope yet my friend. There always hope.' I said softly, he appeared not be listening, a spider ran around just near him, his eyes transfixed on the way it scurried.

'Im afraid for me there is no hope.' he replied not looking at me, he had the spider in his hands now, it ran quickly over his pale skin, he was amazed.

I sighed 'I shall find out how she is for you Erik.' I went to leave then turned as Erik spoke in a strange far of voice, as if voicing the past.

'You know Nadir, I think I would of been happy as a spider. Even spiders have right to love.' He looked up at me, his deformed face expressing such strong emotions I had to quickly leave the room.

I walked out onto the streets, I was breathing deeply. The fresh air clearing my nose and lungs. Couples of people walked past me, smiling and happy. I wondered if they realised how lucky they were to have that right, I wondered if they even thought about people like Erik, people confined to the shadows, people who would never feel love. I sighed at the thought of Erik. I had really thought Christine could help him, but she seemed to have been like everyone else, onyl able to look at the exterior.

I walked to the Opera Populaire entrance, I wished to book tickets for tonight's performance in order so I could see Christine on the stage and how she was bearing up, I wondered if she ever had thought of Erik at all or if she missed him. I entered the foyer were the managers were ordering the young men who were helping raise the large fir tree that was in order for the up and coming Christmas festivities. None of them noticed me, as they all barked orders at each other and the tree wobbled threateningly. I coughed loudly and one of the men turned.

'May I help you?' he said shortly, as if I was wasting his time.

'Yes, you may. I wish to purchase tickets, for tonight's performance.' The man became rather more accommodating when I said this, and showed me over to the desk, he whittled on, as I paied my money and took the ticket. I watched as a girl dressed in a blue gown and navy cloak raced down the stairs, her long brown curls bouncing down her back as she ran to the doors and outside. It was Christine. I knew straight away. I took the tickets and followed her, just far enough behind as she walked. Her face was pale, her eyes slightly red, and her hair untamed. But still she was beautiful. As I walked behind her, I saw her shoulders shake, she was crying, I wanted to comfort her but I waited for the opportunity, I doubted that she would remember me. I followed her further, wondering were on earth she was going, then suddenly she stopped. Began to laugh and kicked the leaves that were around her ankles on the cobbled path. It was a beautiful sight, her cheeks flushed red, her little laugh like the sound of a bell, but even so I could tell she wasnt completely happy, her laugh lacked something, and sounded slightly desperate.

I decided to approach her. She jumped when I said her name, she looked embarrassed, but greeted me with a sad smile, she thankfully didnt recognise me. She explained she was going to to the grave yard to see her Papa, and accepted my request to walk with her. I could see why Erik would adore her, she was a sweet girl, polite and innocent. The thought of Erik, made me ask about him, I slipped in a question in a tactful way, as we walked up the graveyard paths, the tall angels cold and monumental reminded me of him.

'Have you always sung so magnificently Miss Daae?' I asked as we marched on, Christine's little feet walking silently.

'No Sir. I had a great teacher. The best there is. He is a genius, Sir. An utter genius. A master of the arts.' She said proudly, but a little tearfully, the way she said it made my heart leap, and my stomach twirl. She was talking about Erik in a way that was proud and full of longing, I tested the water further.

'I see. Does he not teach you anymore?' I looked at her now, trying to see her reaction.

'Sadly not, I did something wretched. I let him down. I ruined him. I dont deserve him Sir.' I nearly gasped, she blamed herself! She blamed herself for Eriks sending her away. Just as Erik was blaming himself. I could see this was upsetting the girl, I could see as she said each word they were filled with regret, she missed him, I could tell.

'I hope he can learn to forgive you Miss. Can I give you some advise Miss?' I asked, looking at her now properly and into her eyes.

'Look at these angels Miss, these concrete angels, they seem cold and grey, dont they?' I walked over to one and with my nail scraped off a layer of thick grey, revealing a stunning white marble. 'But if you look underneath, you can see beauty. It is concealed from many eyes. Only those special few, see the beauty underneath.'

I saw her eyes look at me puzzled. I hoped she would of known what I meant. She was a clever girl, she would get it in the end I was sure and when she did I hoped she would return to Erik.

xxxx

Madame Giry POV

Christine had been missing all afternoon, I began to worry, had Erik gone back on his word and taken her again? I didnt know. The way she talked about her Maestro, stood up for him, defended him, even despite knowing he was Phantom worried me. I had put it down to just tiredness from the previous night. I was pacing up and down the top of the grand stair case. It was nearly time for the evenings show and still Christine hadn't returned. I heard the doors open and in she walked, she looked at the large Christmas tree which had just been erected with a small smile, then on seeing me rushed up the stairs.

'Christine were have you been?' I asked worried.

'To see my Papa, Madame.' she said quietly, I could see she was shaking all over and pale.

'Are you okay Christine?' I asked, she nodded. 'Come on then lets get you ready.'

We walked to her dressing room together, already it was filled with flowers from admirers, she walked slowly and the colour had drained completely from her face, making her look ghostly, she was trembling all over now. I worried, and asked her again if she was alright, but once more she insisted she was and I proceeded to help her get ready. As I brushed her hair, I noticed the necklace.

'You should take that off Christine.' I said firmly 'It doesnt go with your performance.'

'Im sorry Madame, but I will not do such a thing.' Christine replied in a way that was determined.

I sighed, the rest of the time getting ready was filled with Christines rather shaky vocal warm ups. Once she was ready, we walked to the stage, I could hear the tornado of hundreds of voices that chattered behind the curtain waiting for their star. Christine fell behind, her steps slow, her breathing had increased, her face had gone a slight shade of green, her hands were visibly trembling.

'Christine are you sure your okay?' I was worried now, it was too late to get another person in. She would have to sing, but never had I seen anyone so nervous, she said quiet thanks to the other cast members who wished her luck, but her confidence, her enthusiasm, her normal energy seemed to have vanished. To have gone, all that was left was nerves. The orchestra began to warm up, and the audience hushed, I saw Christine holding the little red rose of the necklace between her fingers, her knees were hitting each other under her dress, her face was so pale now, making her eyes look dark and magical.  
I pulled her into an embrace.

'Dont be so nervous Christine. You will be fine.' I said as I felt small tears fall from her face to my shoulder. The stage hand beckoned her on, she left me and walked, dragging her shaking feet, her shoulders slumped and her fingers still twiddling the glass rose until she was int he centre of the stage and the curtain lifted.

I saw a giant shake go through her body, and her face return to its slight green colour as the audience was no revealed to her, she took a little step back. The orchestra began, I could see her eyes darting wildly her mouth opening and shutting, she let go of the little necklace. I willed for her nerves to go away her first line was coming up, she needed to control her nerves if she was to sing a single note.

But she didnt sing, her mouth opened but no noise came out.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry there was no Erik, but I just felt Nadir was needed.  
**

**I would love to hear your opinions on Nadir, obviously he belongs to Kay and so do the lines about the spider.  
**

**Id love to know if you like him, if Im writing him okay etc. (:  
**

**Im trying my hardest with my spelling, grammar etc.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

******Ohh and have a great new years, Ill see you all in 2013!**

***Eriks jumping in the leaves with reviewers :)***


	27. Chapter 27

**HAPPY 2013 EVERYBODY! Hope you had a great evening and start to the new year. Thank you for your reviews, very kind :) Good ol' Nadir, a lot of you seem to like him, which is good. **

**Hope you are still enjoying it. **

**Thank you all :) love you guys.**

**_Just a little warning, there is talk of self harming, I hope everyone is okay with that. If not please let me know, and Ill happily edit it out for you._  
**

***I didnt get the ownership of POTO for Christmas sadly, so everything goes to rightful owners.**

Chapter 27-Christines POV

I stood on the stage looking out onto the crowd, the curtain had just lifted, my heart ached, my legs were trembling, hitting each other, my palms had gone all sweaty and my throat was so tight. I couldnt think straight, all I could focus on was the sea of eyes, there were so many. All of them there looking at me...judging me, expecting the best from me. The orchestra played beautifully, but I just wasnt with it. I couldnt hear it properly, it was beautiful, but it surrounded me too much, cornered me, I couldnt keep up. My heart was going so fast now, my vision was blurring, I was so nervous. My heat was racing, I was waiting for the grip to come, that feeling of help of support, but it never came, my first line was coming now, my chest and throat getting tighter and tighter as I counted the notes down to my line. _Three...two...one..._

I opened my mouth, willed for the the notes to come, but they didnt, my throat was too tight, I was shaking all over, I saw all the eyes in the audience widen, and several gasps come from behind me, the orchestra members looked at each other, but played on. I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldnt swallow it, I couldnt get the breath down, the audience began to gasp and mutter, some of them rose out of their seats slightly, they turned to each other and the muttering got louder. My chest was rising and falling quickly, my head went all blurry, I felt dizzy, I looked around the room, and noticed all the eyes, the muttering, the confusion, the orchestra had stopped now. I was frozen to the spot I could not move, I wanted to run from the glaring eyes, but I couldnt my legs were shaking. Tears ran down my face, as I gasped for breath.

'The curtain!' The manager Andre shouted from the left wing, the curtain began to shut concealing the now standing, roaring crowd. As soon as the curtain closed I broke down weeping, falling to the floor, choking on my breath. Madame Giry appeared at my side from no where.

'Come on Christine, let us go. Lets get you changed, your not well.' She helped me up onto my feet talking quietly, still I could hear the crowd from behind the curtain, looping her arm through mine she walked me to the silent wings.

All eyes were on me, as I walked through the parting cast, everyone looked shocked or upset, a couple of people patted my back in sympathy as I walked past. I was still shaking frantically, all I could see in my head was the disgusted eyes of the crowd, their judging eyes. That feeling was completely missing, that feeling of confidence, of enjoyment of music, it had all gone, that feeling inside. Madame Giry led me to my dressing room, through the parting crowds of people who were now lined up to see what was wrong with 'Miss Daae', to see if I had been poisoned again. Some of them looked very angry, others looked at me sighing talking of being 'too young.' I was relieved when we were finally on the other side of the dressing room door, once Madame shut the door properly with a snap, I collapsed into the little armchair, I was beyond tears, I was so confused, what had just happened? Why couldnt I sing, why was I so nervous? Were had that feeling gone, I didnt know. Gosh, the crowd would be so angry, not to mention the managers, I bet Id be taken off the stage as soon as daylight appeared. I had let everyone down. Again. What would Papa think? He would be so disappointed, I wondered if my Maestro had watched, he would of been shocked, disgusted this caused tears to fill my eyes.

'Its okay Christine. Dont worry, just forget about tonight.' Madame said quietly.

'Oh Madame, how can I forget! I never will, Ive let everyone down. Everyone.' I sobbed, the thought of all those people's eyes.

'Christine, child. What happened was just an accident, your only young. I always thought this was a big step for you.' Madame sighed, sitting close to me.

'It was all just a blur Madame, my nerves just got too much. I just wasnt at one with the music, I didnt feel ready. I didnt feel good enough.' I sighed, thinking of the empty feeling that had been there. There was a knock at the door, I turned my teary eyes towards it. Madame opened it, revealing Raoul and Firmin the manager, I gulped, this was not what I needed.

'Miss Daae, are you quite alright?' Firmin asked looking rather flushed.  
I nodded 'Oh monsieur I am so sorry, I just, I dont know what happened.' I said feebly, he gave me a sad smile. Raoul stood behind him looking pale, he gave me a small smile.

'Its okay Miss Daae, however I just have a feeling you are not quite yourself, your only young, its a lot to ask of you. Maybe, and its not definite, but for now I think we should put you in the chorus.' he said it kindly and fairly. I sighed and nodded, my tears rolling quicker, and my bottom lip trembling. It felt like I had been kicked in the stomach, all my hard work had just been taken away from me, it was justified, I completely understood, I was never good enough anyway, I was grateful that he hadn't marched me outside and forced me to leave.

'Thank you Monsieur, Im so sorry.' I whimpered again, feeling slight relieved that I wasnt thrown outside in the cold.

'I must go now, we have a rather cross audience to deal with, Madame Giry Id like a word. If you wouldnt mind moving your things out of here.' Firmin said with a sad smile, tipping his hat at Raoul, Madame Giry rubbed my shoulder, then left after Firmin.

'Oh Christine, you poor thing.' Raoul stepped towards me, I hadn't forgotten all the cruel things he had said about my Maestro, but he was being kind.  
I gave him a sad smile, my head was still spinning.

'Its okay Raoul, I was never meant to be a singer anyway.' I sniffed drying my eyes on my sleeve, before I knew what was happening he pulled me into his arms, rocking me.

'There, there Christine. Dont cry, dont say such things. Singing isnt everything anyway.' he cooed, his arms tight around me. I relaxed slightly, sobbing into his warm chest, I tried to move back slightly, but he held me tighter, in a way that made me feel slightly trapped.

'But Raoul, I cant do anything else. Im awful at everything. I love my singing, I want to make Papa proud and my M-' I stopped midway, remembering with a wave of tears my Maestro wasnt here.

'Dont worry Christine, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I have money lots of it. Like Id let you starve.' Raoul chuckled, I smiled slightly, worming my way out of his arms, he seemed reluctant to let go of me.

'Thank you Raoul.'

It became slightly awkward, I dabbed my face, but we seemed to have ran out of things to say. He smiled at me, my head was still spinning, Raoul lit a candle in the corner of the room. I looked at it, its little light. It reminded me of my Maestros eyes, the way it flickered, shone, changed its size slightly, it was , beautiful, it took my breath. It made me feel safer and happier just looking at it, but fire was dangerous. I couldnt believe that the little light could be considered dangerous, it was so captivating. Just like my Maestro. He was kind, caring, but he was the Phantom, the dangerous Phantom, with the haunted face. The melted wax, the way it rolled and twisted, yes, yes that was like my maestros face. But like the candle, when in the right hands it was a beautiful tool, something that would guide you, enlighten your life, but in the wrong hands it could cause a disaster. My lip trembled at the thought of my Maestro, that look in his eye when I had pulled away the mask, the look of betrayal, of sadness, complete over whelming sadness. Like his emotions had caved in, and I had been the cause of that.

When I was finally back in the room, and not in my thoughts, Raoul was standing in front of me, looking concerned.

'Christine, are you okay?' he asked worried, my tears trickled down my cheeks. I was about to explain about my Maestro, then there was another knock, Raoul looked at it, and opened it.

'And who are you?' he barked, at the short tanned man that was standing there, I recognised him as the man I had walked in the graveyard with. I rose quickly, and walked to the door, the crowds outside were talking loudly, sounding rowdy and out of control,

'Raoul, its okay I know this man.' I gave a smile to the man, in his suit he triggered a memory of someone I couldnt think of properly. Raoul, seemed resistant, but let the man in. I smiled at the man, I wish I knew his name, he turned to Raoul.

'Would it be okay Vicomte, if I talked to Miss Daae alone?'He said warmly in his heavy accent. Raoul, stood up straight, looking at the short man, he glowered.

'Excuse me, sir. But I do not feel this is appropriate.' he growled, his soft hands on his hips, his eyes squinting.

'Its okay Raoul, I know him. We will be fine.' I smiled at Raoul, who growled then left the room.

'Thank you Miss, I feel before we continue I should introduce myself to you. I am Nadir Kahn, a friend of your Maestro.' My heart jumped when he mentioned Erik.

'Im sorry about your performance, but I think I know why it happened...'

My mouth dropped as he explained.

xxxxx

Nadirs POV

I left my seat quickly, and marched through the up roaring crowd. I had seen the girl, Eriks girl, break down on the stage. As soon as the curtain lifted, I could see she wasnt going to make it, she was stunning, in her silvery purple dress, it looked as if it had been painted on her, like a perfect angel. However despite this her face was extremely pale, I could see her body trembling, she was wringing her hands wildly, I thought she may be sick, the young gentlemen that sat in front of me made several rude remarks about what they would do to her, it made my stomach turn. The orchestra was playing beautifully, they had really got into shape since I last saw them, no doubt Erik had something to do with this, the mans obsession with perfection was extraordinary. The audience was settled now, deadly silent, the calm before the climax of the Christine's voice.

The music rose, waiting to be met by her voice. But it never came, all there was, was hush, every pair of eyes were now on the girl who was looking as if she was choking on the stage. My mouth dropped, Christine stood opening and closing her mouth, her body lurching forward slightly as if she was gagging on the words that never came. My stomach knotted as I saw the tears begin to fall down her dolly like cheeks, as she looked helplessly at the now muttering audience, her eyes looked as if they may pop from her head, wide and scared. She looked like a scared little girl, she was missing something, I had seen her sing at the masquerade ball, and this was not the girl I had seen. Everything seemed to not be there, she wasnt with the music, with the audience, with anything, she was lost. The orchestra was waning slightly now, the prima donna wasnt singing they were confused. Christine continued to stand her pale face darting left and right looking for an escape, the audience around me rose to its feet now, some sympathetic, some outraged. Finally the curtain closed, hiding the girl. I moved quickly, darting through the crowd of angry standing people.

I needed to get to Erik, quickly, I darted to one of the corridors that was now filling with people and managed to press the hidden latch before entering the darkness behind the wall, which I began to sprint along. Erik needed to know that Christine was struggling, that she was missing something. I knew what that something was. Her Maestro, the way she had spoken of him yesterday showed me how much he meant to her, how much she really cared, I noted how desite him being the Phantom, despite her knowing of his horrific face she still blamed herself, missed him, and wanted him back. That was what she was missing. They had a connection, their relationship was beyond any bystander, I had only seen them together for a brief moment, but I could tell how much they trusted each other, how Christine looked to Erik for guidance for help, for inspiration. Without him, she couldnt sing, without him she crumbled. I was dripping with sweat, panting, I was horrendously unfit. But the pain in my chest was nothing compared to what Erik felt.

I caught my breath then continued on, remarkably I reached the patent black door unharmed. I shoved it open, gasping at the sight before me. Erik was hunched on the floor, his black waist coat had been discarded, now only in his shirt and tight trousers, I gagged as I saw his spine poked disgustingly through the fine material, all around him was pieces of mirror. Shattered mirrors. Their long shards scattered around him, in a ceremonial way. Some pieces were long, others short, but all of them glittered and glared back. He heard me enter and turned quickly, his white mask was now back on his face.

'Ah, Nadir a pleasant surprise.' He purred, his voice dripping with sarcasm, on seeing it was me he turned back to his mirror pieces. I walked around the pieces carefully until I was facing him, I felt a shiver of disgust run through me as I looked at the blood that was staining the floor and running of his shirt and hands.

'Good God Erik! What have you done?' I exclaimed, pointing at his long fingers which were bleeding terribly, and the white of the shirt around his wrists, where the old scars were, was stained red.

'I had a little accident Nadir nothing to worry about.' He grumbled, placing a bloody finger on a piece of mirror, checking it in the candle light then putting it back down. I shook my head in dismay.

'Erik, please listen. Christine's in trouble.' I blurted out, I had no time to waste, I needed to get him to see reason, he was losing his sanity quickly. I saw his head jerk up from his work and he glared at me.

'How? Has anyone touched her?' he bellowed, his voice full of anger and unspoken threats, he rose up now, his tall frame unfolding itself, he looked like some strange king, standing in the centre of the perfectly placed mirror pieces, his fists clenching causing blood to run through his fingers.

'No, she is not hurt. But its her voice, she was singing tonight and Erik, I thought she was going to faint. I thought she was going to be sick, she choked and gagged ont he words, her body was shaking. The audience were not please, as you can imagine.' I said as quickly as I could, I saw a flash of pity go through the mis matched eyes behind the mask, it soon turned to anger.

'What have they done to her?' he roared, kicking the pieces of mirror, sending them flying around the room. 'We are blessed with an angel and they ruin her!'

'Erik, I dont think anyones ruined her. I think she needs something to help her.' I said quietly, I knew now that responding to Eriks rages with anger of your own was useless, once he saw black, that was it, no stopping him, you had to try and keep calm and return him to the ground and from whatever hellish place he was mentally in.

'What does she need? Name it, I will get it for her.' He said his voice still raging.

'Its more of a someone Erik.' I hoped he would of seen what I meant by now, so I wouldnt have to explain.

'Who?' He spat, 'if you say the Vicomte, I will forget our promise and murder you on the spot, then write on the walls in your blood, I need new red paint.' I ignored his threats for such an intelligent man sometimes he could be terribly naive.

'She needs you. Erik. You.' I said simply and firmly. I watched as all of the rage that had just filled him suddenly disappear, his eyes became sad, self loathing and rejection filled them.

'Dont be ridiculous Nadir. Dont talk such ridiculous things. You werent there. You didnt see her terrified face. It will haunt me forever. I let her go.' His voice was now laced with such sadness, it made me curse the world and all those who had been cruel to him.

'No, Erik. Ive watched you together. Ive seen you. She needs you. Your her guide and guardian, without you she cannot sing. Without you, she cannot progress. Without you, she will be in the chorus. Unnoticed. Her talents not shared, and when she can't sing there? What then Erik? She will be on the streets, or the Vicomte will take her, whether by her choice or force.' I said firmly, like a father may say to a son who was avoiding the obvious.

'My face Nair. My cursed face. I let her go because I love her. I will never let harm come to her, she will have my guidance.' Erik replied quietly, the blood seemed to have stopped dripping now, drying on his pale hands.

'For god sake man! She needs you! She bloody needs you. I talked to her yesterday, I spoke to her in the graveyard. And do you know what she said? She said she wishes her Maestro would forgive her! Thats what she said Erik!' I was getting angry now, the rage filling me, Eriks head snapped up as he heard the anger lace my voice.

'S-she said that?' he said in a whisper, I nodded, this was taking too long. I needed another plan.

'Yes, yes she did. She needs your help Erik. You can sit here and play with your glass, and hurt yourself. Or you can help her. I want you to meet me on the roof top in about half an hour. I want to show you something. Can you manage that?' I ordered, Erik looked slightly taken aback and nodded, I went to leave, picking my way through the blood stained shards of mirror, just as I went to leave Eriks pain laden voice carried to me:

'Nadir, imagine this having every door, every opportunity slammed in your face one by one. Never being able to go out, never being able to be touched, never being able to even taste. Imagine living with your worst nightmare, with a monster. A horrific monster. Well that's me. Im that monster. I love her Nadir, more then you'll ever know. But monsters dont love and I do not wish to ruin her.'

This little speech made my heart pang, I needed to get him to realise the girl did have feelings for him. Then I had an idea.

'The rooftop Erik, in half an hour, dont forget.' I sighed.

I shut the door. So the rooftop, that was going to be the base, but what if someone else was waiting for Erik there.

I began to run again, back to the corridors, back to the crowds of people, I needed to see Miss Daae urgently.

I needed to convince her that the rooftop was in need of a looking at.

xxxxx

Eriks POV

I didnt know why Nadir wanted me to go to the rooftop, I was going to just not go, but as I sat in the middle of the mirrors and thought of my sweet Christine, I realised that fresh air may do me good.

Nadir had said Christine had sung badly, or not sung at all. This worried me tremendously, what was wrong with her? I didnt understand, she was prima donna now, her voice was near perfect, what was holding her back. Then my stomach plummeted, it was me. The thought of me unmasked, it must be haunting her, scaring her. No doubt, she had been told tales of the Phantom, half of which were untrue, she probably thought I was going to swoop down from no where and murder her. I thought of the crowd, and my heart panged, they would of got angry, said harsh things, muttered cruel words. I knew Christine was fragile, scared, the opinions of these idiots would scar her, and burn in her mind. I wanted to hurt everyone of those idiots who laughed or mocked her.

Then what enraged me even more, was Nadirs talk of Christine being put in the chorus. I would not have it. A talent such as Christine, should not and would not be wasted within the chorus. No. The thought repulsed me, she was a star not some plain girl who has minimal talent. My poor Christine, I felt sick, it must of been me that scared her. It had to be. I had let her go, but still I was ruining her, bringing her down. Nadir had said she needed me, her 'guide and guardian' I adored playing that role, for that short period of time, it had meant everything to me. But that look fo horror that filled her eyes still stuck in my head. 'She cannot sing without you' Nadirs words rang in my head, that stumped me, of course she could sing without me. But then I thought of the change of when she was around me and when she was around others. It was shocking. I quickly shook my head. No. She couldnt sing because of my face. I sighed. I had let her go not even two days ago, and I felt as if I could not survive, my thoughts constantly returned to her, would she like this, how she would of laughed at that, how she would of smiled, it was painful. It was eating me up inside. My heart felt as if it was splintered. I had, had many great pains in my life, but none as foul as this, with a wound you can heal it, no matter how bad, broken arms: you splint and bandage it straightens and its fixed. But with a broken heart, it was different, no, no splint would fix it, no medication. Nothing.

I dragged myself away from the shards of mirrors, and got changed. Peeling the shirt of my back, I wiped down my bleeding wrists, I winced at the pain. The pale flesh red and raw. The scar tissue surrounding the new wounds looked agitated and angry. I had inflicted this pain upon myself, because I needed to forget the pain of my heart. My broken heart. I broke the mirror, shattered it. The mirror which showed me my face. I had placed the shards into the shape of a human heart, then grabbing a large sharp piece had re opened the scars across and around my wrists, letting the blood flow and trickle down my fingers. I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I needed to forget the icy grip on my heart. The soaring, firy pain was familiar to me, and took me back to that hot room in Persia. I had been tied down, my wrists, heels and sides sliced, the blood poured, but when I still refused to do as they asked me to, the hideous deed they wished me to do, the salt was poured into each of the cuts, it fizzed and burnt, but still even through the pain, I refused to bend to their will. I was a beast, but I wouldnt fall as low as they wished me to. This torture went on for weeks, until they found that my body had quickly got used to the pain. I had always presumed that the salt was just to add pain, but actually there was a deeper meaning, salt fizzes and dries out wounds, but if not washed out or dealt with it continues to do so long afterwards, taking all the hydration from the wound so that when it eventually healed, the skin was deformed, raised and thin, and easily broken. I soon realised the ultimate aim had been to make my body fully deformed piece by piece...

I changed quickly into my usual attire of blackness, making sure my cravat was perfect, slipping the leather gloves on, and my hat I left my lair, my cloak floating behind me. As I travelled up to the top, I heard noise, lots of it. The noise of an angry and disappointed crowd. I sighed, poor Christine. What on earth had happened. I raced on further, fighting the urge to rush to the chapel to find her there crying, or go to her dressing room were I would comfort her. I pushed on, through the main levels of the building, I looked through some gaps as I walked, and the brightly coloured people, in their gowns and suits all talked of the high drama that went on in the Opera Populaire, some seemed excited by it all, others rather annoyed. I continued my travels upwards, through the rafters now. My mind screamed to go and find Christine, but I knew another rejection would kill me and I had to see what Nadir wanted.

I climbed up and felt for the little door which led to the rooftop, I opened it and stepped out. I had always liked it here, it was beautiful. The large marble sculptured Pegasus horses, that sparkled in the star light, always made me smile. I remembered carving them, ever since a boy I had, had a fascination with horses, hoping one day one would carry me off and away from the cruel world. It was a beautiful night, the stars shone, in their hundreds, and the navy blue sky was still, not a single cloud blemished its dark yet handsome face. I could not see Nadir, I sighed, he was always running behind time. I decided to take a walk around. It was silent, and the cold air cleared my lungs and mind as I breathed it in. The stars illuminated the white floor and marble sculptures, the goddesses, the rearing horses, the warriors, I ran my gloved hands across the soft stone, I didnt need to feel it to remember its soft yet cold feeling. I closed my eyes thinking of Christine's eyes and how they reminded me of the stars, how she should be up their shining with them.

I opened my eyes and walked on, my long strides eating up the ground, I walked to the edge of the rooftop and glanced at the one hundred feet drop to the concrete below, I could see carriages parking, as grand ladies and gentleman walked out and entered them, not even taking a second glance at the beautiful sky, and natures wonder, only obsessed with materials, with fine horses, carriages, money and diamonds. The only diamond I felt fit for Christine was a star, no other would do her justice, any other jewel would be put to shame by her beauty. I closed my eyes, taking another step nearer to the edge, the thought of Christine, beautiful Christine, was too much, my heart ached, my head swam with images of her smile, her eyes, but always, always they would return to that haunted look that had been in her eye. That thought pained me. My feet were incredibly close to the edge now, maybe it would be better if I needed it now, forget the pain, the hate, the misery in my life, and took the leap, one hundred feet and then concrete, no one would even know I was the deformed freak. Maybe it would be for the best, I looked at the stars, they twinkled at me, my toes were over the edge now, the patent leather shining. I took a deep breath, it all seemed like such a good idea, this would be it, no more pain, no more hate then suddenly-

'Erik?'

I turned and there illuminated in the moonlight was Christine...

**...sorry for leaving it therer *hides***

**I have big plans for this scene, it needed to be over two chapters.**

**I hope you liked it, I hope your not finding Erik too soppy. **

**Please let me know what you think of our main man.  
**

**Hope your still enjoying it.**

**I think reviewers we should all look after Christine and Erik...  
**

***duvet day with Erik and Christine, Ill bring the ice cream, if you bring the reviews*  
**


	28. Chapter 28

***comes out of hiding* sorry for leaving you hanging like that, I felt so mean! I hope this chapter makes up for my cruelty. Thank you for all your reviews :3 so sweet, Im beyond flattered. **

**Glad your still enjoying it.**

**So where were we? Oh yes I remember now...**

Chapter 28-Christines POV.

I walked around the cold rooftop, it was stunning, the large stone sculptures bathing in the moonlight. The rays of silver made them look real, I smiled and ran my hand over one of the beautiful horses, the stone cold marble, making my hands jump slightly. I took some deep breaths, just being up here made me feel less trapped. It felt like I could fly away, like it was just me and the stars,like I could forget all the questions Id have to answer, the humiliation. The cold air brushed against my cheeks, it was a beautiful night, everything was clear and sparkly, the star light making it all look very magical. I wished I could just stay up here forever, up here, it all seemed so pretty and simple. I sighed, and walked on, running my fingers across the sculptures as I did, I wondered where Nadir was, secretly I wished for him to come so I could stay up here, so I could forget the humiliation of todays events. But then, the other half of me needed to see him, he had spoken of my Maestro, he had explained why I couldnt sing, well his theory, and it all made sense.

It was simple, I couldnt sing without my Maestro. He was my everything, my rock. I knew we had a connection, something was there between us. Nadir explained, that the gripping feeling, that feeling of safety, I got before I sung was Erik. It was all Erik. The connection we had was deeper then I thought, his mere presence would calm me, give me confidence, enable me to sing. But today, since he was gone, that feeling didnt come, because he wasnt there. And who was responsible for that? Me. I had done that, I had ripped down our connection, our trust. I had ruined everything.

I sniffled and walked on willing the tears away. Wishing that empty feeling would go. I raised my head as I walked and looked at the stars, how they shone, I thought of my Maestro. He was like a star, cold and distant, but bright and shining, a beautiful light that would guide you and make everything seem magical. What had I done? I had ruined this man, betrayed him, destroyed our relationship.

I brought my eyes down, they were filled with tears, I gasped at what I saw, there standing looking down onto the hundred feet drop, his cloaked back turned to me, was my Maestro. My heart went cold, his long feet were over the edge, his long slender arms stretched out. No surely he couldnt be, he couldnt be thinking of ending his life?

'Erik?' I whispered, my heart was cold, thumping, as if trying to get its presence known. I didnt want to startle him, I didnt wish to make him jump, why was he doing this?

He turned swiftly, all I caught was a look of his eyes which were wide and dull looking as he stole a glance at me, before his footing was lost and he fell backwards. I screamed, and ran to were he was just standing, tears already escaping, a frenzy of emotions swirling around my head, he couldnt be gone, no he couldnt be. I dropped to my knees, his long gloved fingers gripping onto the terracotta slates, I looked over the edge. His masked face staring up into mine, his eyes filled with fear and sadness, as he hung, below him a hundred feet of nothing, then pavement. I reached down to clutch his wrist, I needed to pull him up, I needed him, I couldnt lose him. Why would he do this?

'Maestro, let me help you, let me pull you up.' I sobbed, looking into his masked face.

'No, Christine. Leave me. Let me go. Let me do this.' He panted, I noticed he was crying now, his long fingers trembling holding his tall thin frame up from the drop. Why was he saying this? I didnt understand, why did he want to die?

'Maestro, no! I wont ever let go! Never ever.' I sobbed, reaching down, lying flat now, my small hands on his wrists.

'Christine please. This is better.' He begged, looking over his shoulder, I saw his fingers slipping slightly.

'I need you Maestro, I need you dont leave me. Im sorry, Im sorry a thousand times for what I did, Im a stupid spoilt brat. Pleased dont leave me.' I was choking on my tears, I looked into his eyes as I pleaded with him, I saw his mouth drop, his panting had increased now.

'My face Christine. My past. Im the Phantom.' He said confused, looking pained.

'I dont care, Maestro. Please, I need to understand. I want to know you properly.' I had hold of one of his wrists, now, its slenderness filling my hand, my tears blurring my vision, all I could see was the glint in his mis matched eyes.

'But Christine, Im a monster-' He looked over his shoulder again, considering the drop, I reached down taking his other wrist, I had him now, I had a grip on him.

'No, Maestro. No your not. Iam. Im the monster, I shouldnt of done what I did. I never will again. Please Maestro, dont leave me.' I was screeching in desperation now, looking into his confused eyes. His bottom lip was trembling. 'I will not let you do this Erik. I cannot let you leave me, after all you did. I never will leave you.' I pulled his wrists, his body lurched up towards me.

'Christine-' he began, his voice pained. I didnt care what he was saying. I wouldnt let him go this way. I tugged again, his tall frame, was so thin, he was half way up now, nearly towards me, I just needed him to give me one more push, and he would be safe, he would be on the ground, he would be safe.

'Maestro please, please, please, just one more push and then your safe. Please help me.' I sobbed, standing up now, pulling desperately, unless he pushed I wouldnt be able to get him to safety, it was entirely up to him now, it was up to him whether he lived or died. My face was covered in tears, I was out of breath. I couldnt lose him. I tightened my grip on his wrists, I felt

_No more talk of darkness forget these wide eye fears,_

_Im here nothing can harm you,  
_

_My words will warm and calm you.  
_

I sung desperately, those same lines he sung to me not long ago. I saw his eyes widen, his mouth drop, I saw him push up. I used all my strength, to pull him up. To get him to safety. With one last all mighty pull, I saw him emerge over the edge, I toppled backwards, landing with a thump, Erik fell with me. He went to his knees to get up, before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around him, and sobbed into his chest. I never wanted him to leave me again, I wanted to just hold him forever. We sat like that for a moment, I sobbed hard, clutching his shaking body, as Erik sat panting. He quickly jumped up.

'Christine-' he began in a hushed voice, I rose quickly wiping away my tears, interrupting him, I needed to explain.

'Erik, before you say anything. I want to say sorry. Sorry for everything. Im a spoilt brat. You have given me everything. Everything. Your the reason Im prima donna, the reason I sing as I do. Ive ruined everything, I grew too curious. I should of respected you. I should of known you would of told me. I just needed to know, it isnt an excuse. Without you Maestro I am nothing. Without you I feel empty.' I wasnt crying now, I was standing looking into his eyes which were filled with confusion. I needed him to understand. I needed his forgiveness, I didnt deserve it. But I craved it, I needed it.

'Christine, do not be sorry. Never say such things, never ever say such horrid things. I should of told you to begin with. I was going to tell you. I should of told you straight away.' His voice was quiet as he looked at me, keeping his distance, as if he might run at any moment. I shook my head, in disapproval of myself.

'My face Christine, it is disgusting. Iam a monster. I do to know why you beg for my forgiveness, it should be I begging of yours. It should be I, I will never forgive myself for letting you look at my face. My horrific face. The face of the devil.' He was pacing slightly now, up and down, his chest rising and falling. As I looked at him, I realised he was even thinner from the last time I had seen him, his ribs positively poked out his shirt, his arms were like sticks, his trousers hung of him, but still he looked like a fallen god, tall and menacing. His cloak billowing behind him, as he paced.

'Erik, no, please dont say such things.' I begged, I couldnt bear to hear him say such things.

'Well they are all true! They are all true Christine! How can I chain you to me! How can I let you be in the presence of the Phantom. Of a murderer.' His voice was slightly raised now, he turned and looked at me his eyes burning with pity, with sorrow. I took a step towards him, I wished to comfort him.

'I can look at you because you are my Maestro, I know your kindness, I know your soul is pure, I know it is. Your full of beauty Erik. The way you play, the way you can make music, the way you care. That is not the usual methods of a monster!' I raised my scared voice slightly, he had to see. He was not a monster, I saw him look at me curiously.

'I have murdered Christine. I have blood on my hands. I have taken lives, Im a murderer.' He said softly, his voice laced with regret and self hatred, making my heart take a painful jump.

'I know.' I whispered determinedly, looking at the floor, 'but Im sure there was a reason for them. I refuse to believe you simply took them.'

I could feel his mismatched eyes looking me up and down, searching me, as if it was all some cruel joke.

'I murdered! I took lives!' he said again, as if I hadn't of heard, 'Christine, Im a killer!'

'There has to be a reason. I want to understand you, please. I need to.' I begged him slightly, he looked at me shaking his head sadly.

'Okay then, come on my child lets take a plunge into my past. I expect you'll run from me. My past matched with my face, is a force to be reckoned with.' He said sadly, his eyes burning with an unknown flame.

I felt relieved, he was going to tell me some of his past. I would finally understand why the Phantom was a murderer. But part of me was worried, what if he had murdered out of cold blood. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I sat on beneath the front hooves of a rearing Pegasus, I gave my Maestro a smile, his eyes looked sad. He took a gulp as he began his tale...

xxxxxxx

Eriks POV-

My head was spinning, Christine was with me. She had saved me. She had pulled me up of the edge, I had thought that I was going to die. I wanted to, that was the idea, but when she sung, her soft little voice, filled with so much pain, I knew I couldnt leave her, I couldnt let her be eaten up by the cruelties of society. She had sobbed on my chest, her tears wetting me. I wanted to just stay like that forever, the stars winking down, as Christine had her head on me. But I quickly I remembered the haunted look in her eye and my face. I couldnt believe what she was saying, she was begging for my forgiveness, calling herself a monster! A monster! What was she talking about? She was perfect! An angel. I was the monster, I was in need of her forgiveness. No one had ever apologised to me before, no had ever needed to. I deserved the pain, the hate, the rejection. I tried to get her to see, I tried to get her to realise, what I was, a murderer, a beast, a monster.

But she just wouldnt listen, surely I was dead and I was hallucinating! She said my soul was beautiful, that I was pure and kind! Was she talking about me? She couldnt be! My heart tightened, my stomach went cold as I looked at her. Her beauty highlighted by the light of the stars, her big blue eyes, double their usual size, filled with emotions, and hot tears. She was panting talking desperately and rather determinedly. I searched her face, I had to get her to see, to realise what I was.

'I murdered! I took lives!' I said again, I wasnt sure if she had heard, 'Christine, Im a killer!' I was panting like I had been running now. I could understand, why wasnt she running from me?

'There has to be a reason. I want to understand you, please. I need to.' She begged me, in her small voice. I felt my heart burn, she would be disappointed, I would let her down, and she would run from me again. I wouldnt be able to take it, my heart was trying desperately to piece itself back together as I just looked at her, her beauty. But she had a right to the truth.

'Okay then, come on my child lets take a plunge into my past. I expect you'll run from me. My past matched with my face, is a force to be reckoned with.' I said sadly to her, she smiled at me, then sat beneath on of the sculptures, she looked like piece from heaven, she pulled down the hood of her cloak, her eyes searching mine, a little smile on her tear stained face. I wanted to turn and run, if she knew my past, she would leave, I couldnt do it. I didnt want to return to those haunted memories, those disgusting pieces of my past. But I had to, as I looked upon the girl, I knew I needed to. I began to pace.

'Maestro please sit, you must be tired.' Christine patted the stone beside her, smiling at me, melting my heart. I sighed and sat beside her, she turned and crossed her legs, looking at me with such wonder, I gasped.

'Before I was born my father died, leaving my young and very beautiful mother to raise me alone. You can imagine her horror when she realised she had a monster for a son. She was disgusted, repulsed by me. And grew to hate me very quickly. The first thing she gave me was a mask, which I always wore. She hated my ugliness, I ruined her perfect life, her beauty, I was a giant stain and for that she resented me, tried to beat the ugliness from me. I was not allowed to go outside and play or leave my room, in fear someone would see me. But soon I became curious, I was gifted, I accelerated beyond any other child, I was reading, writing, composing from the age of seven like a teenager would. I grew tired of the attic bedroom, and one night ran to the church. A group of people found me' the devils child' they caught me, and chased me home, they burnt the house down around us, I tried to stop them, they acted cruelly, I was only ten at the time, a ten year old against a group of men, it didnt end well. I got injured, protecting my mother. I woke up the next morning and knew I had to leave, I could not let my mother be hurt again, I could not have her living in fear. It was my fault they said hurtful things to her. I knew I needed to get away.'

I remembered my mother, my beautiful mother, how she hated me, beat me, was repulsed by the sight of me. I looked at Christine, her face had paled, her eyes filling with tears.

'Christine if its too disturbing for you I shall stop, just say.' I whispered, looking at how the tears rolled down her cheeks.

'No, please continue, I just can't understand how our mother would be so cruel. She should of loved you. appreciated you for your talents, not beaten you, not been mean.' She said angrily, I felt my jaw drop, she was standing up for me, I didnt understand. I nodded and proceeded.

'I ran away, and was caught by a group of gypsies. They saw my face, and took my mask and soon I became their main attraction. I was caged and my master was a cruel man, determined to make money from me. I was forced to sing, maskless ,chained to the cage, many of the audience would be repulsed, disgusted at my face. They didn't care for my singing, just my face. My master, beat me severely, but he soon learnt that I made him a lot of money. I became the 'living corpse.' We travelled most of Europe, and I earned him a small fortune. But one night, he beat me too severely before my performance, I had never seen him so enraged, he chained me up and as I sung, I bled heavily from my mouth, I gagged and choked. The audience was, as you can imagine, disgusted. My master beat me that evening, mercilessly, he did certain things to me, ill never forget. He ruined my body, in several ways.' I was shaking all over now, the memory of the gypsy, that foul night, that night that changed my life, that night that made me a killer. I looked at Christine, pulling myself from the haunting memories, she was looking even more pale, the tears running freely down her face.

'Oh Erik, how could they? How could they be so cruel! You were just a boy. Just a young boy.' She sounded angry, I shook my head in disbelief, her eyes were full of anger and sorrow.

'After he hurt me, I lay on the floor, I managed to get up and using the chains which were on my hands, I strangled him. I wrapped them round his fat neck and strangled him. That's when I learnt to kill.' I looked at Christine, expecting to see her repulsed, disgusted, enraged.

'I'm glad you killed him Erik.' She said suddenly, blinking quickly as she shook her head from her thoughts.

'I beg your pardon?' I gasped, surely she didn't just say...no, of course she didn't.

'I'm glad you killed him. He was a cruel, cruel man. You stopped him from being able to hurt anymore people.' She said it simply, looking into my eyes, I searched them, but no fear was there.

'But Christine...' I began feebly, I didn't know what to say, she agreed with my murdering of the man!

'He hurt you terribly didn't he?' She whispered sadly, her small hand on my shoulder now, I flinched away quickly.

'Yes. Yes, he did. But my face-'

'It doesn't matter if someone has a beautiful face, or no face at all. No one has an excuse to act the way he did. That awful, awful man! I hope he's burning in hell.' She said crossly, I was completely taken a back, I looked at her curiously, I was stunned, I continued.

'This was when I met, Nadir Kahn.' I saw Christine look up.

'Yes you've met him. He took me away to a far off country called Persia. I was to be the Kings new toy. They had heard of my voice and my talents and he wanted me. When I arrived, they all marvelled at my voice and my ability to build things. I helped build their palace. For a time they were happy with me. Then, they offered me power. Control and power. I leapt at that opportunity, but I didn't ask what it entailed.' My voice was trembling now, I was disgusted at myself, I didn't want to tell Christine, this part of my past haunted me most. It was always there, the images, always flooding my mind, reminding me, disgusting me.

'Maestro are you okay?' Christine asked concerned, her voice sad, I nodded and closed my eyes.

'Do you know what my price for power was Christine?' She shook her mane of curls, looking worried. 'Murder. That was what it was. I was a great builder. They got me to build torture chambers. Cruel and heartless things, made of mirrors and glass. They took their time to kill people. They would get the person to think upon their sins, their lives. By the time I went in to them, they begged me for death. I would use the Punjab lasso and take their lives. I didn't know if they were innocent or not. All I thought of was the power, the control. I soon became the Angel of Death. The masked murderer. The thing is Christine, for a time, I enjoyed it. I saw it as a challenge. That's how disturbed I am. I enjoyed making things which would end people's lives. They took the power from me, when I refused to do something. I shall not tell you what that was, it is too disturbing. They tortured me, and demanded I built more chambers, I became crazy, I was a machine now. Just used to kill. I didn't have my power any longer, and I was chained and caged once more. Afterwards Nadir helped me get away, he made me promise to never murder again, a promise I have kept so far, though I have been tempted. I came back to Paris and helped build this opera house, I loved being at one with the stone, but still those people's faces returned to me, the blood the gore, the screams. That is when I fled to my lair, I couldnt face reality any longer, I needed to get away. The opera house soon became home to me, and I took on the role as the Phantom. That way I can control the opera without being seen, the rumors are now ridiculous, I believe I ride on a black horse and murder everyone who comes near me. I only want the best for this place, but still, still after all this time, I hear the screams, the terror. I will never escape.'

I was panting heavily, tears running down my face, my heart burning, and my mind swimming with the thoughts of the faces of the peoples lives I took. I rose my head to look at Christine, I was surprised she was still sitting there. I didnt know what to say or do. I didnt want to look at her eyes, I knew Id see fear there. Maybe she was frozen with repulsion and disgust, to scared to move. Then I heard her soft weeping. I rose my eyes.

'Im so sorry my child, I have scared you.' I sighed, my mind and heart throbbing, I dragged my eyes up and looked at her, my stomach going cold, fearing what I would see.

'No, my Maestro. I cry because it is all too much. How could they do that. How could they be so mean? Such repulsive and disgusting things, to you. Oh my poor Maestro.' she whimpered, her big blue eyes, filling with tears, with all the sorrow in the world. I gasped, so much emotion filled them, like little pools of sadness. I couldnt believe what she was saying.

'I killed-' I whispered, I stared at her, completely in a daze.

'I know, and you killed for a reason. They gave you power, oh Erik. I can see why you did it. I dont think its right. Not at all. But you killed because they promised you power, approval. You did it to show them you could fit in. They gave you a chance to fit in, to use your talents. They gave you that, then they used it to hurt you. You took those lives because you had to. If you hadn't, they would taken yours. They would of done terrible things to you.' She cried, her tears rolling down her face, I couldnt be hearing this. She was making excuses for me, she wasnt running, she wasnt screaming, no she was staying beside me, looking at me with such sadness it took my breath. My mind was spinning, I was panting now. Surely, I was dreaming?

'I can never forget it Christine. I cannot explain to you how awful it all was. How can you say my soul is pure?' I stammered, utterly dazed.

'You just showed me how Erik. If you were a heartless killer, a mindless killer. You would have no pity, no regrets. I can see in your eyes, that is troubles you. And I knew those arent tears of joy.' she said softly, smiling at me slightly, her eyes trying to give me hope.

'Your crazy Christine. Youve spent too long with me, you must be losing your mind.' I panted searching her face,m surely this was a trap.

'Maybe I am a little crazy. But I dont care, because Erik. I believe you had reasons.' She said soothingly, her soft little voice taking me and relaxing me.

'There is more. Im a wicked person, I have done a great number of terrible things-' I was up and pacing now, I was so confused, I loved her so much, but I was too scared of rejection, of hurting her, of ruining her.

'You are not a wicked person. And we all do terrible things, but you have done so much good Erik, just to me alone. Look at this Opera house, its the finest building Ive ever seen, you have put all your goodness into it, it reflects you. Your my Maestro I want it to be that way Erik, if you allow it. I want to be your student again, I want your guidance, I fell so lonely without it.' She said not looking at me and her cheeks going red, she had been speaking so wisely, so directly, that I forgot how young she was, I forgot her innocence, and now as she sat her dress trickling out around her, her curls untamed and dancing around her shoulders, and her small hands playing with one of the white bows, I realised she was just a young girl, a brave young girl.

What she had just said, had meant everything to me. She wanted me as her tutor again, she wanted me to guide her, she wanted my tuition once more. Even after all I had told her. She was a remarkable girl, my heart was beating fast, as if it had never been allowed to beat before, my stomach lost the cold feeling, that feeling of carrying a weight around for too long. Not only that, but she had saved my life, she had refused to let go off me, she held onto me when I hung over the edge, she was very strong, both mentally and physically, which was surprising for her tiny body. She had refused to give up on me. I felt warmth return to me. Then suddenly it all left. She might be able to forgive me for my murders, but what of my face?

'I want you as my student Christine. You have made me happy, for the first time in my life. I have been truly happy. But my face Christine.' I sighed, turning from her. I knew what I had to do. If this was going to work, she needed to see. I needed to see if that look in her eyes was still that scared and haunted one like before.

'Can you forgive me for this?' I turned back to face her, and as I did I ripped away my mask and wig, I closed my eyes, waiting for the screams, all that came was a little gasp, I opened my eyes, and Christine was weeping, she quickly wiped away her tears, then looked fully at my face, her eyes searching it, taking it all in.

'All the pain. All the misery. Because of this?' she was standing now, I got ready for her to run. 'I just dont understand.' She said it so sadly and completely lost, that I had to do a double take. She was not screaming, running, crying, or hitting me. She was standing her eyes full of an unspoken anger and determination I had never seen before. I didnt dare move, I didnt dare say anything, if I did I would wake up and she would be screaming.

'Its just your face. Just a face. There are many faces out there. So what if yours is different. Your talented and wise, and your soul is kind.' She was saying in a quiet voice, still it was edged with that determination.

I gasped, coming back to life, realising that this wasnt a dream. That she had accepted my face? Surely not! But still she hadn't run, still she wasnt screaming, I looked at her once more, taking a slight step forward so she could see me in all my 'glory' but still she didnt scream, her eyes were just filled with sadness. My heart was hammering, my stomach was twisting, all my scars seemed to be raising or itching. I pulled my mask and wig back on, feeling better as soon as I did, but still I was confused.

'Christine, do you not fear me? Do you accept my face? My past? Because I never will.' I asked quietly, almost like a breath, I feared the answer.

'I do Erik, my Papa taught me something when I was younger, come and sit back down, I will teach you it.' She said it so simply, you wouldnt of thought I had just reviled my disgusting face to her, I sat beside her, in a daze, this had to be unreal.

'Its a song Papa taught me when I was younger, I think its a nice song,' she said smiling slightly, but I saw a slight wariness in her eyes as she glanced at my mask.

_Look with your heart,_

_Not with your eyes,  
_

_A heart understands,  
_

_A heart never lies.  
_

_Believe what it feels,  
_

_And trust what it shows,  
_

_Look with your heart,  
_

_Your heart always knows.  
_

She looked at me as she sung, her little voice, like a little bell, so beautiful and clear. My heart lurched as sung, it was so beautiful, perfection was found just in those few, silly lines she sung,. She smiled slightly as she did so, but her eyes looked at me still with sorrow. As I listened to the song, as it played itself again in my head, I realised what she was getting at.

'That what Im trying to do Erik, look at you with my heart and not with my eyes. Papa always said too many people were judged on appearance and not enough on substance.' As she said this her eyes flashed with determination.

I couldnt believe what she was saying, I couldnt believe it. I pinched myself, making sure it wasnt a dream. I didnt find myself, in a cage, or cell. But beside Christine. My Christine. On the rooftop, underneath the rearing hooves of the Pegasus, the stars still twinkling, illuminating Christine's eyes, making them sparkle.

'Do you think Maestro, if you wanted me, if you have forgiven me, that is. I could be your student again?'she whispered, looking at her dress again, and blushing, my head was spinning, I was confused, unsure. But I knew now, that I needed this girl and she needed me, she appeared to have accepted me, all of me. I couldnt believe it. I was sure it was not true, but for now I was content living this weird dream.

'You saved my life Christine, Im in your debt. Of course, if you want me that is?' I said quietly, slightly smiling at the whole strangeness of the situation. I heard her let out a breath, and her hand squeezed mine, I pulled it away quickly and gave her an apologetic look, she simply smiled back in understanding.

'Of course I want you Maestro!' she laughed, giving me a slight tap, I laughed with her, I was unsure, but I laughed anyway.

There was a loud crack, we both turned to were it had come from, I jumped up. But no one was there, only shadows...

But someone had just fled the shadows, someone who had just heard every word that had just been exchanged.

Someone who was determined to ruin mine and Christine's moment of happiness.

**Okay, so Im not sure whether or not you'll like this chapter...  
**

**I really hope you do, but I appreciate if you dont, I know its a bit topsy turvy, so...  
**

**Your reviews on this chapter would mean a lot, whether they are good, bad or ugly, Id like to know, I havent ever written like this before so your feedback would be hugely appreciated!  
**

**But thank you as always for your support, Im utterly touched! It makes me so happy!  
**

**Every review, favorite, follow, makes me smile like this... :D :D :D  
**

**I got a PM asking me how old I am, Im 16, just incase you wanted to know haha!  
**

***We need a new Prima Donna since Christine's had her trouble, reviewers its up to you!*  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Im so so sorry, for not updating yesterday, I was competing today, so saturday was so hectic for me. But I promise to be back on track now.  
**

**WOW! Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter! Especially to Jessica (Guest) Im so gald you are enjoying it! I can't believe I made you cry! Im touched by what you said *Erik rose for you* I'm glad your all still enjoying it though, I feel like we are actually getting going now, which is good!  
**

**But thank you all *dries an eye* I appreciate you all so much.**

***I dont own anything :'( *cries***

**Lets see who was hiding and spying on our Erik and his angel..**

Chapter 29-Raouls POV

I had heard some of what the man, called Nadir Khan had said Christine. I had waited outside the door, I was able to listen, my ear pressed against it, as the crowd grew tired of waiting for Christine to appear began to leave. I didn't hear much, but I heard his name, that's all I needed, by hearing that I knew I could find out all I needed to. Who he was, what he was doing, and why he was talking to Christine. I quickly pulled away, as I heard the door begin to open and out walked Nadir.

'Do you want something Vicomte?' His voice snarled slightly, in a way that made my skin crawl.

'No. I do not.' I said, trying to make myself look bigger, but something about this man irritated me. Didn't he know who he was speaking to? He was only small but he struck me as one of those men who had a temper when he needed to have one.

'Oh well. Good bye Vicomte. I doubt our paths will cross again.' He said shortly walking away.

I stood my mouth opening, and shutting as I watched him disappear. How dare he speak to me in such a manner! Didn't he know who I was? Didn't he know how powerful I was? How I could bring his world down around him. And I would. By God I would. I took a deep breath and went into the dressing room. Christine was pulling on her cloak, pinning back some of her curls.

'Are you going somewhere Christine?' I asked curious, she obviously didn't hear me enter as she jumped.

'Oh sorry Raoul, I'm going to take a umm walk.' She said quickly looking flustered but adorably innocent. I shifted from foot to foot, and smiled.

'Ill come with you.' I offered her my arm.

'No, Raoul. Please.' She said firmly, I looked at her strangely, she was refusing me? What on earth was happening.

'I'm sorry Raoul, I need to just clear my head, I will see you soon. I'm sorry.' She said sadly, taking and squeezing my hands, giving me a smile, she fled from the room before I could stop her.

I stood for a moment completely stunned. Had she just refused me? Surely not! I was craving this girl so badly it hurt. I was getting more and more frustrated, my need for her stronger. Her performance was poor and without her Maestro I would be the shining knight, ready to save her. But still she didnt seem to want saving. I just didnt understand. I was doing everything right! It was her, she seemed frightened of me almost. She resented me. But that's what made her all the more appealing to me, I would show her that even if she didnt love me at the moment that she would eventually. I assured myself diamonds and jewels could help me with that. She would be my glory, my everything, I would be proud of her. She would resemble my brothers failure, my brothers inability to commitment. His inability to love just one person. The fact that he was not perfect. I smirked at the thought, then left the room. Id find Christine, I didnt believe she was just going for a walk. She was meeting someone, she had to be. She would need comfort and counsel, and I would give it to her and show her that she needed me.

I left the dressing room, the crowd was now smaller, I barged through them and down the corridor I had no idea where she had gone.

'Did you see which way Miss Daae went,' I barked angrily at one of the cast members.

'I think I saw her go to the roof sir.' they replied timidly. I nodded at them, then began to climb the stairs through the rafters, to the highest point of the Opera House. This confirmed my suspicious that she was not just going for a walk. I reached the little door at the top of the many stairs, panting. I dont know what I would do if I found her with another man. I would play the game, buy him out. Every person has a price. I believe firmly that love does too. I pushed open the little door, holding my breath, expecting something nut not what I saw. I was let out onto the vast rooftop, it was bathing in darkness, the stars highlighting the cold and unfeeling statues, all of which looked ugly and horribly life like, their eyes staring at me. The stars hung in the sky, cold and distant, just there to mock us with their shine. All was silent, but then I heard voices. They were coming from the other side of the large Pegasus statue that stood in the middle of the marble floor. I looked around me, checking it was clear, then slunk to the shadows of the horses wings, before rather ungracefully scrambling up its back.

The voices were clear now. My heart jolted, one was defitnatly Christine's, sweet and girly. But the other. The other voice was quite different. Like no other voice I had heard before, it was like a strange hypnotic music, I could tell the owner of the voice was upset, the music it created was sad, heart wrenching. But still like a velvet fabric that caressed your ears, each word was a beauty in itself, but still it held its power. I scrambled up, I had to see the owner of this voice. Who were they? And more importantly why were they talking to my Christine? I already felt hatred towards who ever this person was, simply for being able to draw Christine away from me. I had to see them. I pulled myself up, I was now rather awkwardly placed between the horses ears, peering down I saw Christine. Sweet Christine, I could tell she had been crying, that she was upset, but now she was sitting rather quietly, her hands fiddling with her dress and her legs crossed.

I then followed her gaze, and there the owner of the voice was. His back was turned to me, but I could tell he was tall, he was extraordinarily thin, and dressed completely in black, only a certain type of man could get away with dressing in such a way, his cloak billowing behind him though, I didnt believe there to be a breeze. I didnt know this man, but already I wanted to ruin him, Christine looked at his turned back in a rather sorrowful yet captivated way, her eyes full of strong emotions. Emotions I had never seen her show me before! I was about to jump down and make my presence known, then the mans talked again, in his strange voice.

'Can you forgive me for this?' He seemed to say in pain, as if he had been stabbed. Forgive him for what? I hope what ever he had done, was bad,. Bad enough to send Christine to my awaiting arms. I hoped it was all awful. His hands raised to his face, what on earth was he doing, his movements were all pained. That was when with one quick movement he turned. I nearly fell off the statue backwards at what I saw. His face! I bit down onto my fist hard to stop from shouting out. It wasnt a face at all! It was a monsters face, all mashed together, as if someone had stretched the skin too far, and then gone over it with a carving knife. His bloated lips and the pulsing veins repulsed me, made me sick to the stomach, as they reminded me vilely of worms. His eyes were sunken in deeply into his disgusting skull, they were different colours, which was supposed to be the sign of the devil. And by god, the devil must of been at work when this creature was created. I saw in one of the beasts long hands, a white mask. This was he then. This was the Phantom and Christine's Maestro.

I was still biting into my wrist, I wanted to shout out to tell him to get away from Christine, but I thought I was going to be sick, I had to shut my eyes, I couldnt look at this creature any longer. I was awaiting for Christine's screams. Good God, poor Christine! She was still down there with the animal. I opened my eyes quickly, gagging at the sight of that twisted face, the Phantom took another long stride towards Christine, I could see he was shaking all over. I was too frightend to move. I was expecting Christine to run, but she didnt. She rose from were she was sitting, and stood before him. Taking in all of that haunted face with her large blue eyes. I felt my mouth drop. Her eyes were not filled with horror or disgust but pity and a glitter was there I had never seen before.  
Why wasnt she running?

As she gazed at the corpse like figure, I saw that he placed his mask and wig back on. I removed my fist from my mouth, it was bleeding now, were I had bit so hard onto it. I was so confused, why wasnt Christine fleeing. Surely she knew now that her Maestro was the Phantom. The murderous Phantom. I thought her Maestro had left her anyway? Yet, here she was standing before the devils creation, looking at him with pity! Pity! My stomach went cold as they began to speak.

'Christine, do you not fear me? Do you accept my face? My past? Because I never will.' The musical voice of the now masked Phantom asked, in a way that made my heart go stone cold.

'I do Erik, my Papa taught me something when I was younger, come and sit back down, I will teach you it.' Christine replied so simply, I felt my jaw drop. Surely i was hearing things? She accepted his FACE? He didnt have a face to accept! She was forgiving him for being so ugly. For being a murderer. She was acting as if she had looked upon something beautiful, upon something heavenly. Not something that looked as if it had crawled out from the darkest pit of hell!

They both sat beneath me now, I saw the Phantom was perched away from Christine, as if he sat near her he may pass his ugliness on. He was shaking all over, he was obviously quite insane as well as ugly. I had to resist the urge to spit into his glossy black wig, as Christine lay a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with soft eyes. I craved for those small touches. I had to touch Christine, I had to always suggest taking her hand or looping her arm, she rarely touched me of her own accord. But here she was touching a deformed freak! I felt my blood boil.

Then she began to sing to him, her voice pitch perfect. Not at all like the nervous, gagging girl on the stage only a few hours before. But happy and confident, singing to a music I could not hear.

_Look with your heart,_

_Not with your eyes,  
_

_A heart understands,  
_

_A heart never lies.  
_

_Believe what it feels,  
_

_And trust what it shows,  
_

_Look with your heart,  
_

_Your heart always knows._

I listened to to the words, and felt my stomach plummet, she was singing at him in away that was, dare I say it, loving. Her voice showed her adoration for this creature. But I just didnt understand! Why should she look with her heart? She didnt need to! If she looked with her eyes, she would realise what a disgusting beast he was. What a foul creäture she was in fact being around. I didnt care if he was her Maestro. That made it worse, he was probably only teaching her to get a better look at her, I was repulsed. I lay with my back flat on the Pegasus, looking at the stars. I stuck my fingers up at their cruel lights, something wasnt right here. Christine couldnt be serious, surely she realised, what this man was. Not to mention his face, or lack of one. I didnt understand it. I didnt want to understand it.

Then I heard them laugh, the noise joined together in a beautiful harmony I would never forget. A music full of love and nervous passion. It stirred an inner rage in me. An inner nastiness. I could never give Christine, her music, the joy of music that she seemed to get with her Maestro, but I could give her everything, and anything she wanted. Also that I didnt look like an exhibit from the gypsy fairs, and wasnt a murderer, made me the better and more deserving man.

With this thought in mind, I began to make a plan. I refused to believe she genuinely loved this man. That she actually loved him. She was only young, this had to just be a phase. But I was not willing to wait for this 'phase' to go out. But there was something in the way she looked at him, the way she seemed to glow, and the way her eyes beamed every time he took a nervous glance at her, showed me she adored him. I wouldnt have it I loved her. I loved her more than this creäture ever could, I doubt he even has a heart. I would keep this little fact for myself, the fact that I knew Christine and her Maestro were working together again. I wouldnt tell a soul. I needed to do this myself, I needed more than the help of some stupid ballet mistress.

Now was the time to use my power and money.

I raced of the Pegasus back, not caring that it made a crack, the loving laughs following me.

Firstly I would bring down Nadir Kahn. I wasnt stupid, I knew this man had something to do with the Phantom. It was rather odd, how he appears, talks to Christine alone and the next moment she was with the monster again.

I would play a game of dominos, bring them down one by one. I had never been a good loser and I fully intended on winning the prize: Christine.

xxxxxxx

Nadir Kahn-POV

I found myself pacing outside Eriks patent black door. It was morning and I was worried, had what I done been right? I felt that it was the right thing to do, these two needed each other, they gave each other strength, though neither seemed to realise. However, I was slightly concerned, I knew Erik wouldnt be able to accept another rejection of his face, I knew it would send him over the edge, the fact that he had started slitting his wrists again, showed me quite how bad his mental state was. I knew if he was rejected tonight, he wouldnt be around in the morning. I sounded cruel, but part of me felt that perhaps that wouldnt be a bad thing.

For many years I had questioned my saving him those many years ago, on that cold night. I knew I could of left him to die and returned to Persia, telling the King the boy had died on his travels, if I had taken his body with me I would of been still rewarded. But, and it still haunts me know, that look in his eyes, that look of complete hate that had poured out off them, it showed me just how much he had suffered without even looking at his nearly beaten to death body. The dead body of the gypsy had lain behind him, the one who had been the cause of the blood that dripped from the seat of his ripped cloth trousers. I had walked up to the cage, the young Erik had noticed me straight away, tears had filled his eyes, _'have you come to hurt me too?'_ he had laughed, in a way that froze my blood. I had told him I had come to save him. He had turned his shirtless back on me, I had winced as I saw the three large, infected, gaping cuts that shone and bled in the moonlight. _'No one can save me. I am the Living Corpse.' _He had sighed, and maybe he was right. Maybe no one could save him.

I felt sick now after remembering that. But then I thought of Christine's smile and the glint of her eye when she spoke of him. That was the only hope I had for Erik. His Christine. The two were so naive, so innocent. Both two scared to notice how much they meant to each other. But I knew the strength of Eriks love for the girl, it was an undying, passionate love, like a flame that would never be put out. But at the same time he was gentle and scared. Just like Christine. I looked out across the lake, the mist swirling all around it. Then I saw the little light. I held my breath. This would be it. This would what decided Eriks future. The boat disappeared into the mist. I prayed that Christine was with him, then as the nose of the boat emerged I saw her. Christine, sitting facing forwards, looking out towards the door, Erik stood behind her using the oar like a wand to magic their way through the black waters. I felt my heart leap, this had to mean she accepted him. This had to mean she had accepted his face at least. I knew this wasnt the last of the problems but it was a start and a good one.

I slipped into he shadows as the boat bumped to shore. A bubble of music around the two of them, a music I didnt even pretend to understand. Erik hopped out gracefully, extending his shaking hands to a smiling Christine, before leading her inside. They were both so innocent and naive neither one of them noticing how much they adored each other. I could see as plain as day light, the burning looks of love in their eyes, but they seemed to not notice that, and continued acting very shy. When I knew full well, both of them were head over heels in love with the other. I smiled at the closed door. For now it seemed they could be happy. I sighed and left the Opera house, I walked down the rainy Paris streets, filled with laughter and happiness as the final days before christmas arrived. I looked at the children who jumped in the puddles and laughed gaily as they got soaking wet.

My stomach dropped, I thought of my son Rezza, my poor boy. He was beautiful but extremely ill from birth, once his mother had died, I was to play the roles of both parents. By the time Erik arrived in our lives Rezza was nearly blind, couldnt walk, and could barely smell. It was strange from the star, he and Erik had been very close friends. Erik would spend hours playing with him, building him things, teaching him things, telling him stories. Rezza adored him, and Erik for those playful hours would appear happy. After a few moths Erik came to me in state beyond upset. I knew he had vast medical knowledge, and when explained to me that Rezza would start to be in agonising pain and then begin to lose his sight, and senses, I knew I could trust him. And that eventually led to my becoming in debt to Erik. After many months of suffering, Rezza was now crippled, blind, he couldnt even feel and most of all he was in extreme pain nearly all day and night. Erik came to me one night and explained. Made it clear, made it all seem okay. When he said it, it didnt seem ridiculous, it made me lose that feeling of guilt for thinking of this all along, right from when Rezzas first piercing screams were heard in the night. Erik had sung to Rezza and made his last days as beautiful as they could be before giving him the drink that would let him sleep in peace forever. I was eternally grateful, and now forever in his debt, he had done, what no one waned to do, but we all knew needed doing. He did what was right.

Tears welled in my eyes when I reached my flats door, I hoped Rezza was resting happily, I hope he was living in one of the stories Erik used to tell him that he loved so much. I walked in and looked around sighing. the flat was so French, so very French, I hated it. I longed for the sands of Persia. But as I said I was in debt to a man who now needed my help. I would survive a 'too french' flat. I noticed as I towled the rain from my hair, that on my desk was a white envelope.  
I didnt recognise the writing, I quickly ripped it open.

_Mr Kahn._

_I know everything. Everything. I suggest things are put to a hasty stop, before I take further action._

_ I know you somehow are known to the Phantom, and play a part in shoving Christine onto him.  
_

_It will never work.  
_

_Look at him. Look at me. Who does she really want? Who is realistic? I think we know the answer.  
_

_Stop Christine going to him and tell me where his residence is and I will take no further action, if not do as I ask then you will make a bad enemy.  
_

_For now.  
_

_Raoul Vicomte de Chagny.  
_

xxxxxx

Eriks POV

I still couldnt believe it that even after showing her my face Christine was following me inside my lair. I was sure she would disappear if I looked upon her too long, but every time I did steal a glance of her she was sending small smiles to me, her eyes filled with some emotion that was unknown to me. I looked at her nervously, taking her cloak and hanging it up, she bounced into the main room. I was so confused, she seemed so happy to follow me, she seemed confident and cheerful around my lair. She brought a special light with her it seemed, making everything look so worthless and ridiculous. I heard her gasp, I quickly raced into the room, mentally cursing myself. I knew what she had seen, the mirrors I hadn't cleared them.

'What is it Erik?' she asked looking into the mirrors, which caught the light of the candles making them highlighted and look dare I say it rather pretty.

'What do you mean?' I asked confused, my heart racing as she leant down and picked up on of the glass pieces, leaning it close to the candle, it made a little light gleam from its face and its beam was like a white spot on her skin. I saw her laugh, as she moved the piece of mirror around making the little spot move., whilst she was preoccupied, I had a chance to move the few bloody mirror pieces with my foot, and behind me, before she turned.

'Its in a funny shape, what is it?' She said cocking her head to one side as she looked at the shape again, biting her lip in that adorable way.

'Well, its supposed to be a human heart.' I replied, I saw her look at the shape again, her brow crossed in confusion.

'But I thought a heart was meant to be a shape like this-' She put her hands together in a love heart shape, in a way that made me smile.

'No, no, a heart is a very odd shape, with tubes. Its about the size of your fist and sits here.' I pointed to my chest, were I could feel my heart beating.

'Oh! Gosh, how silly of me, Ive always imagined it as a pink thing that is all curves and prettiness.' she laughed, I smiled at her, and swiftly moved the mirror pieces shoving them into a draw. I turned to Christine, who was now standing by the organ, she seemed mesmerised by something, her hands running along the bone coloured keys. I paced silently over to her, until I was behind her. She turned quickly, and in her hand she had parchment, I felt my heart stop. It was my writing, my music.

'What song is this Erik?' She asked, looking at the parchment amazed, her eyes widening as she read on. My stomach tightened.

'Its not ready Christine. You shouldnt be reading it.' I sighed, trying to take it from her small hands.

'Did-did you write this?' She clutched onto the paper looking at the swirly notes. Looking up into my eyes, her mouth dropped open. I sighed.

'Yes, I did.' I had written it specifically for Christine, it was going to be her song. And eventually once I had finished the rest of the scores, it was to be her Opera. Every note and lyric had been written for her. I began working on it as soon as I heard her voice for the first time. I was obsessed with her voice, I would spend hours at a time, imagining her singing the lines I had written, the words I had created to fit her, and her beautiful voice. But what I had written was from ym mind, my twisted and distorted mind. My mind that was twisted and obsessed with perfection, I didnt want to show her it yet. It wasnt ready, the fine tunings hadnt been done. It wasnt perfect.

'Erik, this is beautiful.' She said softly 'Your an utter genius.'

'You flatter me too greatly Christine.' I said, touched by the way she seemed completely lost for words as she read the lyrics.

'I dont suppose, you could sing it to me Maestro?' she asked, twiddling her hair and looking at the floor, I began to laugh.

'Christine, I could never sing this song! I wrote it for you!' I laughed, then realised what I had said and quickly stopped.

'For me?' She asked her eyes wide in shock.

'Yes, for you my child. Like I said it is not finished.' I went to take the sheet from her, I rose my unseen eyebrows as she moved her hands quickly away,

'I dont suppose I could sing it for you Maestro, i would love to sing one of your songs for you.' She smiled at me nervously, her big eyes pleading.

'I would like nothing more but-' before I could finish and tell her it wasnt yet perfect, she was embracing me again, the warmth of her body made me tremble. She quickly let go.

'Oh gosh Maestro Im sorry! I need to respect you more.' She told herself, biting her lip, I marvelled at her, she noticed my discomfort. It wasnt her fault, I wished to wrap my hands around her and hold her, but I knew I would be pushing the boundaries.

'Follow me then Miss Daae.' I smiled as she skipped ahead of me to the music room, I sat at the piano, my heart was tight, I was nervous about hearing her sing this piece. She was singing my music. I hoped it was good enough for her voice. I turned and looked at Christine, she was wringing her hands, and taking big gulping breaths. I could see she was slightly worried.

'My child. Relax. Forget yesterdays troubles, forget the audience. Sing for me.' I said quietly and softly I watched as her eyes shut for a moment and her hands fell to her sides, she nodded at me, I began to play the keys. Then Christine voice filled the room.

_Who knows when love begins?_  
_ Who knows what makes it start?_  
_ One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart_  
_ It slips into your thoughts_  
_ It infiltrates your soul_  
_ It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control_

_ Try to deny it, and try to protest_  
_ But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed_

_ Love never dies, love never falters_  
_ Once it has spoken, love is yours_  
_ Love never fades, love never alters_  
_ Hearts may get broken, love endures_  
_ Hearts may get broken, love endures_

As she sung, I lost myself in her voice. It held me, lifted me from the dark room, lifted me far above, so far it felt like I was in the heavens. She was singing my song, the song I had written for her. She was singing the feelings I was having, the emotions that were running through me. She made it all so beautiful, so pure and perfect. I let my hands run across the keys, they were setting the music free, the notes which met with Christine's voice, with her perfection, in a beautiful clash, I couldnt resist it any longer, as she came to the last lines, I joined in.

_Love never dies, love will continue_  
_ Love keeps on beating when you're gone_  
_ Love never dies, once it is in you_  
_ Life may be fleeting, love lives on_

I saw Christine smile slightly out the corner of my eye, the sound I had to admit was phenomenal, as our voices wound their ways together, they soared like no sound I had ever heard before, picking each other up and moulding together, in a perfect harmony. I poured my heart into every line, because every one of the words was true. I was feeling all of them, I related to every word. As we reached the finish of the song, those high, high notes Christine had to reach, she made them sound easy effortless, they bounced of my voice, then on the last line wrapped together. It was nothing short of perfect.

I turned on my stool to face Christine, she was smiling widely at me.

'Oh Maestro, you were perfect simply perfect! That song is heavenly!' she panted slightly.

'Christine you made it heavenly. I will have you back as Prima Donna in no time.' I said firmly.

'But Maestro, I failed you, I doubt they will-' She began sadly, I rose my hand to stop her.

'Christine. You never failed me. Im here now, and I will guide you. You will be Prima Donna, dont you worry.' She blushed frantically, her pale cheeks going slightly pink as she giggled. My heart and stomach learched, I saw her yawn, and automatically felt guilty, I looked at my pocket watch and realised it was early in the morning not even six yet, I knew she could get an few hours sleep before needing to be returned.

'Oh my child you must be tired.' She nodded at me then followed me out the room.

'Goodnight Maestro.' She yawned, as she did so she reached up a hand and cupped it against my cheek, causing the slight pressure to press on my deformed skin, I gasped as I saw her thumb rub the leather slightly. That slight bit of pressure felt good, I had never been touched in such a way before, I wanted to flinch away, but I felt my eyes close, and my hand pressed against hers causing it to apply more pressure. My eyes quickly flew open as I heard her giggle.

'Is that nice?' I realised my long hand was completely over hers, pressing it, massaging it into to the leather. I quickly dropped it to my side.

'Im so sorry Christine. I dont know what came over me.' She smiled at me adorably.

'Do not worry Maestro, if you ever want to take your mask off in front of me, you face holds no horror to me.' With that she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

I stood for a moment staring after her, my hand had now raised again to where she had touched my mask. She said my face held no horror to her, was that the truth? I wanted to believe it was, but I would never make her look upon my face longer then necessary. No, if she did, she would become cursed. I would ruin her beauty. I walked over to my chair and collapsed into it. My body spinning from emotion to emotion, my head was all in a daze, the last few hours had just been a blur. Christine had accepted my face, I had told her some of my past. She hadn't run from me, not yet. Maybe she would wake up and realise she was with a monster, I hoped with all my heart that she wouldnt. Her words, and her accepting, meant everything to me. More then she would ever know. Her voice singing the words to _Love Never Dies _rung in my head, the beautiful sound, the pure class and perfection that her voice delivered, it made me feel pure and whole. I felt rage fill me at the thought of Christine being put in the chorus. I wouldnt have it. I was still the Phantom, and although now Christine knew I have to keep my appearances low key, I would use my powers to get her role back. She deserved it. She could out sing anyone else, the emotion and feeling she had put into the song today was so realistic, you would have thought she was actually going through them. Maybe she was feeling like her love would never die for someone. I felt my body fill with anger, no. I wouldnt be able to cope if she went of with another man. I wouldnt be able to live with it, it would kill me. The thought of her being sharing her love with someone, hurt me. I knew she would never love me but still it hurt. Still it felt like a dagger to the heart.

I heard a door creak, I jumped up quickly. Only to see Christine standing in her nightgown, blushing frantically.

'My child what is the matter?' I asked, trying not to look at her fully as the candle light highlighted her body.

'Well, I umm, I got my hairbrush stuck, its, its. Oh Maestro look.' She sounded utterly mortified, she turned around and I saw that her curls had claimed the round brush, they were matted and tight together, holding it firmly. I laughed slightly at the look of complete horror on her face.

'Erik, would you mind, trying to get it out for me? It hurts so much.' She asked biting her lip, I was slightly taken aback, I had wished so many times to touch her long curls, they fascinated me. Now she was asking me to remove the captured hair brush.  
Before I knew what I was doing I nodded and Christine came bounding over, sitting down cross legged in front of my high backed chair. I looked at her smiling at me for a moment, surely if I touched her I would make her like me, but the look in her eyes was that of complete trust. I sighed, shaking slightly and sat in the chair, Christine slid back so her sea of curls were now on my lap, I picked them up. Savouring the feel, they were so soft, I would never of believed that I would be doing this to anyone, let alone this fallen angel.

'Please let me know if I hurt you, as you know, I dont have much use for a hair brush.' I said as I began un winding the knots and tangles, it was lovely, like a puzzle, a soft and beautiful puzzle. I loved the feeling of the curls against my fingers, their softness tickled, and as I released them one by one from the hair brushes cruel grip, they bounced back to life and their glory. We were both silent, but I noticed it wasnt uncomfortable, it was rather nice just being her company.I used my hand to push the freed curls over her shoulder. I saw her glance at them and smile.

'Maestro! You're a composer, singer, phantom, inventor and now a hair dresser!'

We both laughed.

**Sorry it was so long! D:**

**Okay,so that was my attempt at a bit of fluff, I would love to know what you thought.**

**I hope you are still enjoying it and once again Im sorry for not updating yesterday.  
**

**I had a great time competing though (:  
**

**But thank you all for even just reading, it means so much!  
**

***Erik will brush the hair of reviewers*  
**

**The song is Love Never Dies by ALW  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**WOW our 30****th ****chapter together. Thank you all your support and messages mean everything to me, so thank you. Oh my gosh newbornphanatic your review made me giggle so much! Don't worry Erik doesn't mind he certainly loves Christine's mane of hair! But I have that problem too, I look like a blonde Aslan the lion!**

**But thank you all.**

***I once again don't own anything ***

**Enjoy**

Madame Giry-POV

Me and Meg walked down the street our hands filled with bags. The frost clinging to the air, it was two days till Christmas now, so final preparations were being put into place. We had decided to visit the town in order to buy a few final gifts for one another. Meg smiled and chatted away, she was such a happy girl, I was so grateful to have such a beautiful and cheerful daughter. She looked nothing at all like me, I was dark haired, pinch faced, and had small black eyes. Meg was beautiful, pale skinned, her eyes were of the brightest blue and her mouth was constantly pulled up into a large smile. She was just like her father, athletic and smiley.

I sighed, Jaun had died when Meg was very young, before she could remember, but he had adored her, loved her, and spoiled her rotten. We had lived comfortably, and I felt like the luckiest lady in the world. But then it happened, the people came in carrying my husband's body, my world collapsed around me. The grand house was sold; my life was turned upside down, I was left alone in the world, just me and my four month old daughter, we had nothing, not even a house. I had never worked in my life, I had met Jaun through my ballet dancing, I had no idea how to make money. I walked the street with my young daughter, I had sobbed and sobbed, wishing Jaun was here. I wandered with my hollowing Meg, to the place I had first gazed at his handsome face that night long ago, the Opera House. I gasped at what I saw, it was completely changed, a new building stood in its place, it was cold and snooty looking. It knew its beauty; it stood proudly like the heart of Paris. I had read the sign on the door '_Opera Populaire, opening this season. A new Opera for Paris.' _Tears had filled my eyes, as I clutched Meg, dusk fell around us. I was scared, I didn't want to sleep on the cruel streets. That's when the dark figure had appeared before me, I gasped and had tried to flee. But the voice had held me.

'_Can you dance?' _It had purred, I nodded feebly, Megs crying had stopped and her small hands reached for the dark looming figure._ 'Come back here in two days. I will have work for you, but take this.' _A long hand produced from beneath the cloak of darkness and dripped a little leather purse into mine. Then as if the darkness took him, the figure was gone. I wondered who he was, this man of kindness. That figure I learnt in the future was the most troubled and haunted soul to ever walk the earth: Erik.

'Mama? Do you think Christine would like this?' Meg's voice pulled me from my thoughts; she held a beautiful pink ribbon in her hand. I smiled and nodded at her, she paid the shop keeper, then turned to me, as we began to walk back.

'Poor Christine Mama, she's had such a terrible time. She's a much better singer then Carlotta, I think it's silly having her back!' Meg sighed, shaking her blonde head.

'It's for the best Meg, Christine is only young. She had her chance as Prima Dona, and she did well but the pressure was too great for her. You saw that.' I said thinking of Christine's performance.

'I don't think it was the pressure Mama. I think it was something else. She isn't like that; she loves her singing, her music. She looked scared of it that night. No, I think it was someone that she was missing Mama.' Meg said looking at me, her brow slightly creased in concentration.

I felt my stomach drop; the performance had been directly after Erik had given her up. Maybe, that was it. No, surely not. I stopped walking quickly. I knew they had a special connection, but surely it couldn't be that deep. No, surely if he was gone, she would still be able to sing. But then it occurred to me. She had seen his face. Gosh, that must have been it, she must have been scared silly, so scared that she couldn't sing, she would have realised she was being tutored by the Phantom. She must of realised she was in the presence of a murderer, of a dark spirit. I felt pity fill me. The poor girl.

'Mama? Didn't you hear what I said don't you think Christine is wasted in the Chorus?' Meg asked looking at me concerned; I shook my head quickly, smiling at her.

'I agree with you Meg. I really do, I think she deserves another chance.' I really did, Christine did have a spectacular voice, and the poor girl had just lost her Papa, and now she learnt her Maestro was in fact a Phantom, a man with no face. I sighed. She needed help, and I would give it, her voice was sublime. I felt myself smile. I was going to help her get back on track and she would be Prima Donna again. Carlotta was nothing but a hassle, she had only been back for a day and already the cast was in an up roar. Christine brought harmony and perfection.

'Oh look Mama its Christine!' Meg skipped ahead of me, towards the girl dressed all in blue, she held a small package in her hands.

'Bonjour Christine! How are you?' Meg asked sympathetically holding Christine's filled hands, I was surprised to see that Christine looked extremely happy, her eyes sparkling.

'I'm good Meg, I've just gone to see my Papa, and I may or may not have brought you a present for Christmas.' Christine giggled, looking at the paper bag in her hands. Meg gasped, laughing, reaching for the little bag; Christine pulled it away from her reaching hands.

'How are you finding the chorus Christine?' I asked, rolling my eyes at the girls giggling. Christine smiled at me, she was such a polite person, her big eyes glittering.

'It's okay Madame, I'm enjoying it.' She smiled at me, a little bit of the glitter in her eye was lost. I was determined to help this girl now, I pitied her very much.

'I'm going to work my hardest to get you Prima Donna again, you deserve it Christine!' I said strongly, I saw her smile go large showing me a cracking smile; she jumped forward and embraced me, the small package falling to the floor.

'Oh Madame! Thank you! I would love too; I would never let anyone down again! But who knows, maybe I'm not good enough.' She sighed, picking up the fallen package, out of the corner of the bag was a beautiful, shiny black material, she stuffed it back in blushing under my gaze.

I smiled at her warmly.

'Do you want to go and get a pastry Christine?' Meg asked smiling, Christine nodded, and the two girls walked away from me giggling their arms looped.

I walked back to Opera Populaire, my mind spinning. Christine looked so happy, what a brave girl she was. Had what I done been correct? Was my removing Erik from her side the right thing to do? I shook my head. Of course it was. He was a man who wanted control and wanted acceptation. No what I had done was right I assured myself. But then the thought of ruining the man who had saved me all those years ago, the sheer un happiness I knew he would be suffering. But Christine was happy now. She was smiley and happy, her eyes glittered and her mouth was in a constant smile.

I walked through the open doors of the Opera house. My head full of thoughts of the smiley bouncy girl who held the voice of an angel. My head quickly lifted out from the cloud I appeared to be in, when I saw the Vicomte talking to one of the manaers, he held a small package in his hand and the other a letter with writing that seemed strangely familiar on the envelope.

xxxxxxx

Xxxxx

Christine POV-

Me and Meg skipped in through the doors of the Opera house, both admiring the large decorated fir tree as we raced up the stairs. I had just finished my last pieces of Christmas shopping, I had very little money, but I was determined to give the people close to me a little something. I was delighted when I brought Meg a little silver necklace on it had a little pink ballerinas shoe dangling off of it. She adored my rose necklace from Erik, so I thought this would be just the thing for her. I felt like I should buy Raoul something, I hadn't been all that nice to hi recently, I wanted to make amends so I brought him a new pair of leather gloves. I wanted to get Erik something special, I needed to get him something nice. I really wanted to surprise him, he had given me such lovely gifts, I knew what I wanted to get him something I knew he would like.

I had gone to the graveyard to see my Papa before going to the shops and told him all about how my Maestro had returned to me, about his horrific face, about him being the Phantom about him being a murderer. It made me feel physically repulsed when I thought of Erik's past, the poor man. How much he must have suffered, and all because of his face. The look in his eye when he had told me just a brief part of his past was full of horror and hatred, of fear. I cursed Erik's beautiful mother, I had closed my eyes as I had sat at the grave and had imagined a tall woman, with white skin and a face that was so beautiful it would but the angels to shame. A mother should love their child regardless of what it looked like, or how talented it was. Love should always be there from the very start. I had nearly started crying when I thought of a very small Erik in a mask. The woman must of been extremely cruel to cover their own child's face and beat them. When Erik had told me about the gypsy's I knew something awful had gone on, I saw the shivers and trembles that had ran through his body and his long hands that had clutched to the edge of the marble. _'He did certain things to me, ill never forget. He ruined my body, in several ways' _I felt a hot hatred run through my body towards this gypsy, this explained why Erik hated being touched, why he shied away when I embraced him or touched him. I dread to think what they had done to him, images flashed through my mind of a young chained up Erik being beaten to near death with the large fists of a disgusting gypsy. I was glad Erik had killed the man. I knew murder was wrong, but the world must be a better place without a disgusting creature such as that. Erik had removed the man from doing any more harm, who knew he might have killed Erik himself. I could forgive him easily for that murder, because to me it was not murder at all.

But Persia scared me. The thought of a be crazed Erik building torture chambers frightened me a lot, he had said he had been _'the angel of death,'_ I trembled at the thought of the mirrored torture chambers Erik had described, no wonder he used mirrors, I knew Erik hated his face so mirrors to him were a torture to him on a daily basis, even when he was masked I knew he still hated the fact he was hiding behind it. But then, I thought of all the bad things that had happened previous that Erik had described, his mother, the mob, the gypsy's, the beatings, the changes to his body, so to him being offered power and acceptation by the Persian king would of been an amazing feeling, he would of felt that for once someone was looking at his talents and not his face. He had said that he was forced to do something, and he refused, they tortured him further and betrayed him taking away his power. That's why Erik murdered, because I don't believe he wished to murder again after the gypsy, you could see in his eyes as he explained that this haunted him, that this was part of him that would never rest '_still those people's faces returned to me, the blood the gore, the screams.' _

This showed me that Erik was a person with a good heart, and not a natural born murderer, to me a murderer wouldn't think about the people they've killed, they'd have no regrets, but Erik I could see this was eating him up inside. How I wished I could change his past, how I wish I could go back and put people there to love him and tell him it is okay, to hug him, to share his talents with him and to get him to embrace his differences not force him to loath himself. I knew Erik had a good soul. He might have been a murderer but he had murdered for reasons, society had made him a murderer, and by the sounds of it he hadn't had much choice. He hadn't murdered since he had told me, and I believed him. He had changed my life and I was never going to forget that, Phantom or not. He had helped me in my time of need and I was going to always be there for him. I smiled as I had told my Papas grave all about Erik's Opera, and that beautiful song he had written, I had described his face to Papa, but all the time I did so as I re told the lumps of flesh and bone, the little line rung in my head _'look with your heart not with your eyes.' _That was exactly what I was going to do. I ha thanked Papas grave for the advise, kissed it quickly, praying he would get it in heaven then skipped off towards the shops.

I was delighted when I went into the little shop of antiques, I explained to the owner what I was looking for 'something special' and 'beautiful.'

Ah, for your husband Miss?' The shop owner smiled at me, with his goofy teeth. I felt the colour rise to my cheeks and I let out a silly girlish giggle.

'No Monsieur!' I laughed, then I thought of Erik as my husband and my heart did a little flip. I loved him, as odd as it might sound I think I love him.

He was so majestic, so proud, his past was simply horrific, and his face well wasn't a face at all. But still, it was his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and the way they held my gaze, and sparkled. The way music was constantly about him, within him, around him. The night I sung his song _Love Never Dies_ that's when I realised, as I sung and looked at him play his piano so beautifully, as I sung those beautiful words. I realised I loved him. My heart gave a jump when I sung those beautiful lyrics, my stomach felt funny and light, it was such a strange feeling, I felt all light and as if I was flying. My heart ached, as I poured everything into it. When Erik had joined in, I just wanted to hold him, to sing to him properly. My heart felt as if it was going to rip out. I just wanted to give it to him. It was scary, the feeling completely controlled me, it was intense and like nothing I had ever felt before. I left the little shop, my heart aching, I smiled; I was so glad that me and Erik were working together again. He really was my everything. When entered the next shop, my purse feeling a lot emptier, I looked all around the fabrics then I finally saw it, as soon as I did, I knew I had to get it. I paid my money and skipped out the shop feeling very cheerful. That was when I met Meg.

'Come on Christine, what did you buy?' Meg begged me as I put my begs onto my little bed in our shared room.

'I will never tell you!' I laughed, picking up the little package which had her gift in, I tucked it into my dress.

'Fine! You can at least tell me what these are, or who they are for!' Meg, looked at Erik's gifts which were in a large bag, I swatted away her hands as they reached to see inside.

'No Meg! Please!' I said the colour rising to my cheeks.

'Oh! I see, I think I know who they are for. Your boyfriend the Vicomte! And that's why you won't show me! Fine, have your secrets Miss Daae!; Meg said in mock hurt, I fell back laughing.

'Meg, Raoul is certainly not my boyfriend!' I was laughing so much now.

'Well why not? He's very handsome and he is totally in love with you.' Meg's hands were on her hips now, she looked slightly confused. I looked down in my lap, I suppose you could say I loved Raoul, yes, I did. I loved him as a friend. He was kind and sweet. But then I thought of Erik, and my heart fluttered.

'Oh so there is someone else!' Meg said triumphantly sitting on the bed next to me. 'Do tell Christine, I don't expect a name, just describe him.' I sighed, shaking my head slightly, maybe it would be good to tell someone, to see what these thoughts and feelings sounded like out loud.

'Well, he's very tall and thin. His skin is rather pale, but it's his eyes Meg, oh they are beautiful like big pools of emotions, I'm always scared Ill drown in them, they are two different colours, ones blue and ones black. But they are so pretty, they sparkle and shine, like the stars really. But its his manner Meg, I feel so safe around him. He's amazingly talented, he plays music, and composes, and the songs he writes are beautiful, there is so much good in his soul Meg, so much. A lot of people fear him, and yes I can see why but Meg I think he's beautiful, to others he probably isn't, but to me he is. He makes me feel so special.' I sighed; I couldn't describe Erik properly and do him justice. I wished I could say about his face, because that was part of him, and I didn't care. Yes, it scared me slightly, but it was just a face. Just a face that happened to be different, well didn't we try and embrace different things, like pinning feathers on our dresses to stand out. Some saw differences as good others as bad, well I was determined to see this as a good.

I blushed and shook my head as I felt Meg looking at me curiously, with a small smile on her lips.

'It all sounds very strange Christine, but if its love, then its love!' she giggled slightly, squeezing my hands.

'I suppose it is.' I replied quietly, then suddenly a thought struck me.

'Meg, I don't suppose you know if the Phantom celebrates Christmas do you?' I asked curiously, I knew how random it sounded, but I needed to know, I saw Megs eye brows go up immediately.

'I very highly doubt that Christine, he keeps to the shadows and has no one. So I don't think he would see the point.' She said crossing her brow, a trait of hers when she was in thought.

I felt my stomach drop, poor Erik! I didn't think he would of celebrated Christmas before, his past didn't really suggest so, I couldn't imagine that beastly mother of his well he wasn't alone anymore, I would celebrate it with him this year, I would surprise him with my gifts and make him happy. I felt rather excited by the prospect.

'Your funny Christine, now come on we better get back to the stage, I hate Carlotta so much, I hope Mama does get you as Prima Donna soon.' Meg groaned, I smiled slightly as we rushed from the room and to the stage through the arriving crowds of people.

We arrived slightly late and I quickly joined in with the chorus after a quick change, everyone was very nice, but I found the songs and small parts we had to sing rather restricting, I wanted to let my voice take flight, I would get to the point with the music were I wished to let all my emotions fly, then we would have to stop or the song would change. The other members laughed and joked in the wings, but all turned to watch me every time we sung then would whisper slightly afterwards, one of the young ladies saw my discomfort at this and told me later on that 'they only say good things Miss Daae, we are all trying to work out a way to get you as Prima Donna once more!' I smiled at them all so widely after she said that that everyone was chuckling for long afterwards, many of the people came to me for advise in the interval, which I was extremely shocked at, I was the one I felt needed work, they sound all so good together I felt as thought was letting them down, but still it was very sweet for them to ask. As I stood on the stage and sung with the group, I felt no fear, that feeling of protection of being held of happiness fill me again, and the music took me once more. When we took our bow after the other members of the cast after the performance, several people threw flowers onto the stage, some called for me. I blushed wildly, I wished they would give the rest of the chorus some more credit. I picked up the flowers and gave them to the rest of the people.

We finished up and it appeared to me that some sort of fierce battle was going on. Carlotta was standing in front of the managers, screeching in her heavily accented voice, I watched timidly as I stood with the rest of the cast around her.

'You! You call me back 'er on no notice and then when I come and sing, you say it is not good enough!' She bellowed, the managers tried to interrupt, but she continued. 'Why don't you av your little Christine? O' I know why! Because she is useless! Because she is rubbish!'

Everyone turned and looked at me, I wanted to be eaten by the floor, I felt my stomach drop, why was she saying such horrid things? She was Prima Donna again isn't that what she wanted, tears pricked in my eyes.

'Now now, Carlotta! No need to be harsh, the audience still like Miss Daae it seems, but they will love you eventually' Andre said looking slight flustered and cross.

I hated being talked about like this, I felt like I was just causing everyone problems.

'They only like 'er because she is a joke!' Carlotta screeched looking slightly insane, I was about to turn and walk away through the gasping and crossly muttering cast when Raoul appeared from no where looking fuming with rage.

'How dare you! How dare you talk about Miss Daae in such a way! You are lucky I don't throw you out! They prefer Miss Daae because she has charm!' Raoul spat at Carlotta who looked as if she was shrinking by the moment, her mouth opening and closing, the room was silent now, completely hushed.

'Do you wish to be Prima Donna?' he roared, she nodded timidly 'then stop being so foul or I swear to god I will remove my patronage until a new Prima Donna is on display. Do I make myself clear.' She nodded once more, her toad like face slack, the cast looked at each other in complete wonder and disbelief at Raouls temper, I was shocked too, but grateful in a way. He stormed past Carlotta and straight up to me, he beckoned me to follow him through the gaze of the rest of the cast, I was blushing like mad, looking at floor wishing I could just disappear.

Once we were out in the corridor I saw Raoul relax.

'Thank you Raoul, truly.' I smiled at him, willing the tears to go away.

'I will not hear her say such thing Christine!' he spat, I smiled once more and embraced him for a brief moment to try and calm him, it appeared to work, his arms grabbed around me pinning me tightly to his warm chest, I breathed in his musky scent the wriggled free.

'She is a foul beast that woman isn't she?' he said panting, his face losing its angry red and returning to its normal colour.

'I think the word dramatic is the better term!' I laughed slightly, he smiled at me his perfect lips twitching as he did so.

'Well seeing as that was horrible, perhaps this would be the time for me to give you my gift, well one of my gifts, you'll have to wait for the other.' He said proudly, passing me a small package, I felt my stomach do a little flip, he was a good friend Raoul, he had just saved me from Carlotta and was now giving me gifts!

'Oh Raoul! Thank you!' I grinned, this was very sweet of him, I quickly ripped the packaging away, to reveal a red scarf.

'Just like the one I saved all those years ago!' He said taking the fabric from my hands, he stepped behind me and looped it round my neck, as he moved my curls, his fingers ran along my neck, I felt his chest leaning into my back, and his other hand was no longer on the scarf but rubbing my other arm. It made my skin crawl slightly, and my arm hairs all stood up on end. I quickly spun around to face him, he looked at me rather oddly.

'Thank you so much Raoul, it was very kind of you, I love it!' I looked at the scarf and not into his eyes as I blushed, I didn't understand why he had acted that way, maybe was just being friendly. I refused to believe he had any other feelings for me.

'Your very welcome.' His voice was slightly husky.

'I have a present for you Raoul, but I'm afraid it's in my room, I will give it to you on Christmas.' I smiled, he looked at me curiously.

'How about you give me a Christmas present now.' His voice was quiet although he corridor was empty. I looked at him confused, I didn't understand. 'All I ask for is a kiss on the cheek.'

I blushed wildly, and was going to protest, but something in Raouls eyes told me to not to. I rose on my tip toes and planted a small and quick kiss on his cheek. For that brief moment I wondered what it would be like to kiss Erik's deformed cheek. I heard Raoul groan. I thought I had hurt him! But when he opened his eyes they shone.

'I really must go now Raoul!' I blushed, my cheeks hot, I needed to see Erik, I needed to get to the Lair.

'Thank you for that Christine! You have made my Christmas already no gift will top that!' he said smoothly, but as he did so he dropped the small white envelope from his hand and to the ground, I swooped down to get it, the square like writing facing me.

'Your welcome Raoul , I must go now, but thank you so much, I love it!' I gave him a quick smile and a twiddle of the scarf. He grinned back and reached for the letter and as he went to take it my eyes caught sign of the final few words.

_I am not an enemy that wants to be made._

_Nadir Kahn._

I turned quickly away, surpassing the desperate need to run. I needed to talk to Erik and fast!

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you liked it, it wasnt a chapter that was meant to have any major key events, I just wanted to show Raouls and Christine's relationship, Christine's feelings for Erik and the fact Madame Giry wants to help Christine.**

**I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS EVEN IF ITS JUST ONE WORD.**

**But I promise, with Christmas in the story coming up in our next update we will have some E/C fluff and some angst bits too.**

**So I hope you stick around for that.**

***Reviewers all get to throw a wet sponge at Raoul face* **

**(unless you like Raoul...)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh my goodness thank you all for your nice words on the last chapter! I just want to say to ****adeliavis**** the biggest thank you ever, for all their lovely reviews, they were so wonderful; they made me go into school with the hugest smile on my face! So unbelievably sweet :') *a bundle of Erik roses for them* **

**But thank you all, I feel bad for making Raoul so horrid in this story, but I really wanted to portray him this way so I hope you guys are all okay with that!**

**So glad so many of you seem to still be enjoying it.**

***once more I don't own a thing :'(***

Chapter 31-Nadirs POV

I read the letter a thousand times, that stupid boy. How had he found out? I thought about it, he hadn't followed me, he couldn't have. So how did he know? Then it flashed back to me, he was outside the door, acting strangely, he must of waited and followed Christine. I cursed myself and the stupid boy a thousand times. I knew I should of escorted her to the rooftop, I knew I should of checked. It was so foolish of me. To be honest I hadn't even thought of the boy following her, or even coming close to realising what he had. He struck me as just a pretty face, but no, apparently he had a bit of something inside him too. Some sort of desperate need for Christine. I scoffed at the letter, so he was going to use his money and power against me was he? I almost laughed, I had defeated some of Persia's cruellest villains, I'm sure he would be no different. But then it struck me, it wasn't just me to worry about, he was going to try and harm Erik. He would harm him in the most hideous way of all, he would rip out his heart by stealing Christine away.

'_Stop Christine going to him and tell me where his residence is and I will take no further action, if not do as I ask then you will make a bad enemy.'_

I wouldn't stop Christine going there, I would never do such a thing, Erik loved her. I knew that without one another they were different people, half of the people they were, Erik would sink back into his darkness and stop fighting for the light, his sanity would go completely. I shuddered at thought, I had seen a totally insane Erik before and I did not want him to return to that once more. Then there was the matter of Christine, when I had told the girl about the connection I believed she had with Erik, her eyes had lit up, then she had told me all about what she did, and how she felt she betrayed Erik, she hadn't shown any signs of fear when she spoke of his face, nothing but pity. Now they were back working together, she was singing perfectly once more, and out shining all the rest of the cast. If you removed Erik from her side, she would also crumble.

I knew the fop would never understand if Christine did love Erik. He wouldn't be able to see, he would look only for the exterior attributes of Erik, and he would only go by what he had heard, the rumours that surrounded the 'Phantom', he wouldn't care for the fact Erik had nurtured Christine into a star, he had taken a mourning girl and made her into a star. But the Vicomte wouldn't care, he wanted Christine, and he would play dirty to get her. I had dealt with people like him before, I knew he would stop at nothing, and that the fact that Christine had feelings for Erik would only make him jealous and drive his campaign to claim her even more wild.

I had to make a plan, I paced up and down. He could make an enemy of me, I didn't care. But it was Erik I worried for; I knew I needed to tell him straight away, he needed to find out from me. I grabbed my cloak and the letter from where I had placed them only moments before, I retied my cloak, and ran back through the rain to the grate entrance that led to Erik's lair; it was totally invisible to the untrained eye. I ran my hands across the bars and I slipped through it, until the dark corridor concealed me. I raced through the black, my face and cloak dripping, until I reached the patent door. My sides were heaving, I was sure Erik would be the death of me! I used the key to enter and to my surprise I was met by silence, there was no music playing, all I could hear was the small tinkering of metal. This spooked me, I didn't like not knowing were Erik was, he had this idea in his head that it was funny to scare me, by jumping out from the shadows.

'Erik?' I called as I hung up my sopping cloak, I walked into the main room. Erik was sitting at his little table, his waist coat discarded, his sleeves rolled up and his expression slightly cross eyed, as he delicately painted the little figurine he held in his long fingers.

'Erik.' I breathed, getting him to notice me, he looked up quickly.

'Ah Nadir, are you quite all right?' he sounded uninterested, but it was the first time he had asked me such a thing it took me completely by surprise.

I was mesmerised as I walked towards his high backed chair, by the delicateness he seemed to be working with, I saw what he was holding now, it was the figure of a girl, in a silvery purple dress, her hair was long and brown and danced down her little toy shoulders. I immediately knew who the figurine was meant to be: Christine; it had much likeness to her, despite being so small. However I didn't understand the two angel wings which came from her back and folded behind the figure, tiny and silver they looked like the feathers of heaven. On the table next to the paints, was a box, covered in engraved flowery patterns, all in shades of blue, pink and silver. On the front of it were the words '_my angel of music...' _in the swirly writing of Erik's hand. On the side was a little golden leaver, I reached out and turned it, it played a beautiful music, so beautiful I felt tears rise to my eyes almost automatically, it was like listening to Erik's love being played, being told, like all the sadness and misunderstanding was laced within those notes.

'It is not finished yet.' Erik grumbled, looking at me in wonder, as he held the figurine to a candle to help it dry. Once he was happy with it he placed it on top of the box, making sure it was secure he beckoned me to play it again.

'Please, tell me what you think.' I looked at him curiously and pulled the leaver once more, this time when the music played at the same time the little wings of the angelic Christine, beat to a slow pulse like rhythm. I felt my mouth drop. How was this possible, I didn't understand, I reached out and felt Erik's long fingers swat my hand away.

'It is for Christine, Nadir do you think she will like it? I have never given nor received a Christmas gift, but I felt she deserved one.' He looked at me with his cold eyes, but behind them I saw love, warm and passionate love and for that moment I forgot about the letter and the problems. I just wanted to capture those immense emotions this man was feeling and ponder upon them properly.

'I think she will adore it Erik, it is stunning.' I said quietly, my eyes transfixed at the little figurine that was still beating its little wings.

'I'm glad you think so, she is so precious to me.' He sighed, clearing away his paints. My heart dropped, as the music stopped playing and my thoughts turned to the letter that I held in my hands.

'Erik I need you to read this.' I regretted it immediately, as I saw the look in his eyes as he read on, I saw them go from love to hate very, very quickly indeed.

'How does he know?' Was all that he said, his voice quiet and venomous.

'He must have followed her the night she met you on the roof.' I replied, Erik's hands clutched the white paper, its edges crinkling under his shaking touch.

'That sneaking bastard. I'll be damned though, he has more spine then I gave him dues for.' Erik's breathing had got faster I noticed. I saw the paper shaking violently now, he was trying his hardest control whatever black anger wished to fill him and explode.

'Erik?' I was worried now, his eyes were clamped shut, his fingers clutching desperately, his chest rising and falling fast, too fast.

'I cannot lose her Nadir. Not to him.' He said in a breath, his shaking was slowing slightly.

'I know, we need a plan, now he knows he could be dangerous to you Erik. He doesn't know where you are that's a bonus and Christine is playing quiet about being back with her Maestro, I can't see her giving you up.' I smiled slightly, but Erik's eyes were frozen I could see he was thinking, deep in thought.

'I have a plan, he wants my residence, let us give it to him,' Erik sat down unlacing his fingers, and then he began to write I looked at him in shock.

'Erik if you give your residence-' I began, surely he had gone mad.

'You stupid man! Of course I'm not going to give him my residence, you have his address, return a letter to him, say this address I have written down is my residence. I will have things done before then, to make it convincing.' He roared at me, the flame in his eyes glowing, he pulled down his sleeves and laced up his waist coat and threw several things into a little bag.

'Erik. Listen to me, before you go rushing off. Listen. Think before you act! Think of Christine, don't act stupidly.' He stood before me, a he swung on his cloak of black, rising up his tall figure looming over mine.

'I have thought of Christine Nadir, I think of her every moment. I will fight for her, and I will fight for you.' With that he swept from the room, I looked down at the little white paper in my hand, and read the address, I just prayed that this would work and that Erik would be safe.

As if by magic the little figurine behind me began to play of its own accord.

Xxxxx

Erik's POV

I walked quickly, my collar pulled up to my ears and my hat down to nearly touching my masked nose. The rain had now turned to sleet as it fell down across the Parisian streets, no one was to be seen, all had scampered away to the warmth of their homes, Christmas was tomorrow and they wished to have the final preparations done. I had never celebrated Christmas before, my Mother had unsurprisingly never mentioned it, the gypsy's didn't celebrate it and it wasn't until my early teens did I learn such a celebration took place. I didn't know at that time what it was, but I knew I hated it. Christmas, was a time to be spent with loved ones, with people close to you, you gave them gifts to show this love, then ate a tremendous feast to highlight contentment. All Christmas ever showed me was, I had no one to love, I had no one to care, to be content with, that I was a monster. So I avoided it like the plague, it was just another pain in my life that wasn't needed.

But now, now I had someone I loved, she would never love me. But I would make this Christmas magical, this may be the only time, I actually get to spend it with someone and not in my solitude. I was going to make the most of it. I had made the music box for Christine, I hoped she liked it, I wanted to show her my love, I wanted to show her how much she meant to me, she was my angel, my everything, and my little music box was meant to show her that. I laughed at myself disgustedly as I walked, she would never love me, I didn't deserve to even love her.

And now, we had this stupid, insolent boy threatening us. I didn't care if he threatened me, my life was full of threats of insults, of hate, but I would not have him threaten Nadir and Christine, I knew he had eyes for her, but they were full of hunger and I knew his type of man, a man who wanted to control girls and take them, making them nothing more than empty shells, like dollies, only to be admired not to have a feeling or emotion. It sickened me, my body trembled with rage as I thought of him and Christine together, it hurt to think of that.

I reached my destination quicker than I expected, I looked up at the old and large house, the house I had once lived in as a young boy, before me moved to the country to get away front he gossipers of Paris. I hated this house; I hated it more than anything in the world. It was nothing but a case of memories, of hate and my haunted first years as a child. I pushed open the large door, the dust and dim light hitting me; the memories all came flooding back. The screams, the blood, the names, the glass, the mirrors. I felt bile rise to my throat, I wanted turn and run. But then as I inhaled deeply, i remembered the feeling of Christine's soft curls beneath my fingers, and her smile. I took a deep breath and walked in, the floor boards un dusted creaked beneath my feet, I didn't want to be here long but I knew what I needed to do, to convince this boy this was my residence. I didn't worry about the thick layers of dust that covered everything, I was after all the Phantom, I was supposed to like dark places was I not?

I ignored the other rooms, the rooms which held horrors I didn't want to see again and walked straight to the old living room. It was exactly as it had been when I first moved back to Paris those many years ago. I looked around the room, the dust covering everything, the shelves of books, the old arm chair, the fire place and my mothers now moth eaten prized carpet. Repulsion hit me, but Christine's laugh filled my head, I blocked out the thoughts of my Mother and got to work. I emptied my bag, putting candles everywhere, most of them looked as if they were well used, I thought this was good showing that the room had been occupied recently to any intruder who didn't know otherwise. I placed scores of music around, on the chair, on the stool, the table and finally on the large and now unturned piano. I sigh as I looked at it. The poor thing, it had been my only friend in my child hood, I ran my long fingers across the dusty keys, blowing at them with my breath, this is were my love of music had started at the little stool in front of this piano. This is where it all began. I smiled. I looked around the room, I was pleased the few sheets of music, my foot steps trails in the dust and candles made the room look as though it was frequently used.

I sighed once more, let my fingers run against the keys, then left the room, happy to leave the memories behind. As I walked through the hall and towards the door, I noticed the door to my left was slightly open. My heart stopped, that had been my old room as a child. I felt sick, before I knew what I was doing I opened the door, and collapsed at what I saw. There just as it had been all those years ago, was the aftermath of me seeing my face properly for the first time, my final realisation that my face, was actually that, my face. I t wasn't a cruel trick the mirrors played or a vision, but part of me. The floor was covered in mirror glass, it was everywhere, in the corner of the room was the outline of the full length mirror, a few large shards remained in its corner. I felt my stomach drop and I could no longer hold in the vomit, as I saw the two very small faded bloody hand prints that were against it. I dragged myself up, not caring that the mirror pieces bit into me, I walked, sobbing, gagging, reaching for those small hand prints, I covered them with my now larger ones. How innocent I was then, this, the realisation of my face had been the first real misery in my life, after that it was a downward spiral of a hellish nightmare. It all came flooding back, as I stood my hands still covering the faded blood, looking into the mirror, I remembered standing my hands and wrist bleeding frantically, I couldn't remember if the blood was from shattering the mirror or hammering hard on the locked door begging for my Mother to save me from my own face. She refused to let me out, she had left me there for three days, no food and she only left me a cup of water when she knew I was sleeping or passed out from my sobs. I was only eight at the time, but I knew then I knew that I was a monster. And as I looked into the mirror now I realised I was still that monster.

I walked away closing the door, wiping the tears and vomit from my chin, I slammed the front door, the dust rising and falling. I walked away quickly, my mind swimming of images of a child version of me with bloody hands and a haunted face.

I reached my lair in no time, my heart racing, my mind spinning frantically, my stomach was churning. Then my eyes caught the little music box, the little figurine Christine stood on it look at me with its blue eyes, I felt my heart jolt. There was good in this world. There was good, because if there wasn't there wouldn't be Christine. My angel Christine, my darling who meant the world to me. She meant more than music itself. I had regained my composure somewhat now; I took my mind of the house and what I had seen, by wrapping Christine's present. I was nervous; I didn't know how to act in situations like this, would she like my gift? I didn't know, I had planned a breakfast for her too. She would be arriving late due to the night's performance, the last one for a few days over the Christmas season and then they would return. I was determined that on this return Christine would be Prima Donna once more. She looked happy in the chorus, but she was restricted terribly, her voice wasn't meant for group singing, its magic was too special for that, it needed to be let loose and allowed to stretch its wings properly. I would venture up and leave some notes for the Managers advising them on cast changes, Carlotta had to go. I despised the woman, if I was not tutoring Christine and had made the promise to Nadir I would of murdered her long ago.

I looked at my pocket watch, and debated whether or not to go and watch the performance, I knew Christine would be splendid, but I needed to get everything ready. I changed out of my dust covered robes, I cursed as I realised my black cloak had a large tear in it, no doubt from the mirrors. I tied my cravat perfectly, and made sure my shirt was of the purest white to match my mask. My wig was secure, I looked presentable. I made sure everything was looking perfect. I laid the table with a few pieces for Christine to eat I knew she would of had dinner with the cast, but I wasn't convinced that soup was good enough for her, I made her favourite cakes, breads, pastries and had a steaming cup of coco ready for her. I looked at my watch once more. Then began to pace, where was she? I had taught her how to get here now. As if reading my thoughts she came bursting through the door and into the hall, I looked at her face it was blushed red, her chest rising and falling quickly, her hands behind her back hiding something.

'Erik! I think Mr Kahns in trouble! I saw Raoul, had a letter!' she panted, I looked at her startled.

'Christine, my child breath. Relax Mr Kahn is all okay, it has been dealt with.' I said calmly, but my stomach twisted she knew something was going on.

'But-'she began looking worried.

'He's fine, and your friend the Vicomte got a little confused that is all, he believes you are still being taught by me.' I took her cloak for her, her breathing was returning to normal now, she looked slightly less flushed and worried.

'But how, I haven't said anything?' She said quietly biting her lip, my heart leaped.

'Christine do not worry, he must of guessed, we have it all sorted. No one will be hurt, no one is hurt.' I said trying to calm her, she looked convinced and smiled, I noticed she had something in her hands.

'What is that my child?'I asked curiously, she giggled in that grille way, that made me want to pick her up and hold her.

'Never you mind!' she laughed and entered the room, I heard her gasp, she turned to me a smile on her lips and her face all light up.

'Oh Erik, is this for me?' She looked at the pastries and the red rose that was in the flute beside them, my heart was flipping now, my stomach twisting she was so beautiful, she took the rose and smelt it, giggling once more.

'You're the best Erik, truly you are!' She skipped over to me, squeezing my hand, I shook violently, her touch like a lightning bolt. I smiled back.

'Let me just put this in my room then I will join you.' She skipped away, bouncing as she did; she was such a happy girl, so happy and beautiful. It made me question why she was with me. I watched her little door shut then I walked to the pastry's, I couldn't taste them properly, but I thought it was worth a try, with one long finger I scooped the icing off the top of one, and placed it on my bottom lip, letting my tongue take it in, I got a pang of sweetness then nothing. I heard a laugh and turned, Christine was looking at me with her eyes glittering.

'How does the chef like his own work?' She said sweetly, rocking back and forth on her tiny feet, I didn't have the heart to tell her I couldn't taste a single bloody thing.

'Please Christine, take what you like, I made it all for you.' I handed her a plate, I saw her brow cross, she looked slightly upset 'what's wrong my child?'

'You made this all for me, but I know for a fact you wont eat anything yourself.' She said sadly.

'Christine, please.' I sighed raising a hand; I saw determination fill her eyes.

'I don't fear your face Erik, not at all.' She said, I wanted to believe her I wanted to so badly, but the thought of the bloody hand prints on the mirror came flooding back.

'Christine, I would love to believe that. But I'm not sure I can. And besides I can't, I can't taste.' I said looking away from her.

'I'm so sorry Erik, oh gosh, can you not taste anything?' She sounded so concerned; I looked at her eyes and to my surprise they were filled with warmth not the disgust I expected.

'I can taste some things, but the sensation only lasts for a short period of time.' I felt ridiculous, then I felt Christine's hand squeeze mine again, I looked at her, trying not to flinch, then I saw her mouth pull into a mischievous smile.

'Erik I have an idea, please let me try.' She took the plate from my hand, and lead me to the armchair. I was too shocked to protest, and followed obediently.

'Now, I want you to trust me Erik. I want you to trust me a hundred percent. Like I trust you. No matter what happens keep your eyes shut, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.' I was curious, beyond curious at what she had planned and touched by the way she told me she trusted me.

'Okay Christine. I will keep my eyes closed. I trust you.' I said looking at her big blue eyes, which sparkled at me, and her mouth grinned widely.

'Close your eyes Maestro. I'll be back in a moment.' I closed my eyes, and heard her feet skip away, then shortly come back. My heart was racing, I trusted her, but not myself. I was worried my emotions threw me from one to the other. But all the time love and adoration for my Christine won. I felt her body warmth near me now.

'Okay, have you still got your eyes closed? Remember what I said keep them closed no matter what.' She was quieter now, my heart was racing.

I felt that hands near me then with a sudden movement, I felt the air on my face. My mask was gone!

'Maestro remember! Please remember. Trust me.' I heard Christine's voice, my eyes still clamped shut, only because I didn't want to see her run away from me. Blackness was surrounding me, taking me in, all the pain came flooding back. I wanted to get up and defend myself. But Christine's words ran in my head. I was sure she was gone, maybe she had ran.

Then suddenly her voice came again.

'See Erik, Im not scared. Not at all. Your face is part of you.' She was still here! She hadn't ran away! She was still here and looking at my face. My hands clutched tightly onto the chair. I wondered why she was doing this. Then all became apparent.

'Open wide Maestro.' She giggled, I felt something soft hit my bloated lips, I opened them and felt the softness of the pastry hit my mouth. She was feeding me!

'I would like you to tell me which one you can taste most, then Ill learn how to make it and cook it for you all the time!' she giggled again, I hadn't opened my eyes, I was in shock, I was shaking all over. Every part of my wanted to run, but Christine's soft voice and humming kept me there. If she hasn't run then neither would I. I couldn't taste any of the pastries, much to Christine's dismay, until she came to the last one, my eyes still firmly shut. I opened my bloated lips, and closed them around what was in my mouth, I ran my tongue over it part of it was soft and tasteless, I swallowed it quickly but the other part was different. It wasn't soft but hard, it was sweet though! I could taste it! I could finally taste! Then I felt it with draw quickly and Christine's laughs filled the room.

'I could taste that!' I said quietly, still feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

'Yes, Oh Erik! That was my finger!' she laughed wildly, I felt the colour rose to my ugly cheeks, what a fool I was! I had been such an idiot, such a blind idiot. Now, she was laughing at me.

'Don't worry Erik, we will find something, that or you'll have to eat me!' She said light heartedly, I was deciding whether or not to open my eyes, I was scared stiff, what if I did and I saw the look of disgust and this had all been an act. But her tone of voice was so wonderfully soft and enthusiastic it melted my heart.

'I don't want to do that! You'd make me fat!' I replied, trying to make a joke out of this bizarre situation. I heard Christine giggle wildly like a music of its own, my body trembled at the sound.

'You'd never be fat! Your all bones!' She laughed, then suddenly I felt her hands on me, my body twitched and spasmed, but not in a painful way, it sent little shocks around my body. She was tickling me! She stopped quickly.

'I'm sorry Maestro did I hurt you?' her voice sounded so sad, I wanted to open my eyes and tell her it was okay.

'No, Christine, no, I will always twitch, but it appears I'm ticklish!' I said it was a strange realisation, learning something new about yourself at the age of thirty! I heard her in take a breath and again she was near me, and this time I felt not her hands on my under arms but on my cheeks. My eyes flew open, my blackness bubbling up inside of me. But it all vanished, as soon as I looked at Christine, she was on her knees at my feet, her hands reached up and massaging my deformed skin.

'Christine-'I began, but she hushed me with a smile, it felt so nice. No one had ever touched my face like this before, no one had even touched my face with their hands before, in fear of being cursed. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

'I'm sorry Maestro.' Christine said sadly, pulling her hands away, I caught them with my own, the tears running freely.

'Christine, why do you do this? You know in all my life I've never had my face touched before without it being hurt. But you, you are looking at me unmasked, and touching me. Why?' I was so confused, my hand shook violently as I held hers, her eyes were filled with sadness.

'Because Erik I-' she looked down, as if she was about to say something then changed her mind 'because I'm not like those awful people of your past, I care for you. And I don't care about your face, it doesn't scare me.' She said softly, her eyes glittering as she looked into mine. My heart stopped for that moment, she had just said the words I had craved to hear all my life, she had said them. This beautiful angel. I didn't understand it. I relaxed my grip on her wrists.

'Christine you are an angel a fallen angel.' Was all I could manage, I couldn't begin to put the feelings into words. She blushed and began to touch my face again, I jumped slightly and the tears poured, it was like no other feeling in the world.

I heard Christine begin to sing:

_Look with your heart and not with your eyes,_

_The heart always knows,_

_The heart never lies._

My tears poured more now, then I opened my eyes and joined in her singing, she smiled at me, at my ugly face as I joined in.

_Believe what it feels and trust what it knows,_

Our eyes were now locked together, the tears still ran from mine, and Christine's shone as she sung.

_So open your arms and close your eyes tight,_

_Look with your heart,_

_When it find love it will be right._

As we finished, Christine embraced me, she was sitting on my knees now, I froze, not knowing what to do, my arms at my sides as she held me, my tears fell into her hair, she looked up into my eyes, smiling, I don't know why, at my face! I saw her yawn.

'Merry Christmas Erik,' she said quietly, I watched mesmerised as sleep took her as her head rested against my chest. My heart leapt, and my body shook. With my shaking hands I plucked up my courage and embraced her back, she was asleep, but I felt like I wanted to finally do it. I trusted her with everything. This girl, this remarkable girl had accepted me, I was sure of it now. I let the tears of happiness continue staining my face, as I rocked Christine's sleeping form gently.

I think I finally worked out what Christmas was all about, it was not only the time of year for being around the ones you loved but also being accepted by them. As I put Christine in her bed and covered her with her sea of quilts. I realised then and there, she was the reason I was born, the reason I was put on this earth. It was to find Christine. To find my angel.

**I hope you liked it (:**

**I tried my hand at both angst and fluff in this, so again hope you agree to it!**

**Your all the best people ever, for just ever reading this story!**

**I love you all for it truly!**

**Would love to hear your opinions as always they are sacred to me!**

***Eriks made personalised angel music boxes for reviewers***


	32. Chapter 32

***dances happily* Seemed you all liked my attempt at phluff ;) thanks once again to all you reviewers out there, I sent a few of you a PM just say an extra special thanks, if you didn't get one then here's a big thank you anyway :D**

**newbornphanatic your not a member :'( so Ill ask you through here, I see you like Ramin Karimloo :D he's my favourite Phantom, I'm seeing him and Hadley Fraser live in February *squee* so excited!**

**But anyway, hope you still enjoy it :D**

***I don't own anything :'( everything to rightful owners.**

Chapter 32-Raouls POV

The address was there, I couldn't believe it was on the piece of paper. I thought the foreigner might have shown a little piece of resentment towards giving me his 'friend' the Phantoms residence, when actually it had been rather simple. I felt rather smug, he must have feared me, and well I didn't blame him, I was rich, fabulously rich, everyone knew me and I knew everyone. I was a bad enemy to be made. I could with one nod, bring his world crashing around him. I fully intended to do so. I would bring the Phantom down, his face had haunted me in many of my dreams, that twisted mash of flesh, good god, I was surprised they had let him live at birth. If I ever ended up with a child like that, I'd put the thing out its misery before its first breath! I didn't care if he had a splendid voice, or could play a thousand instruments, I didn't care at all. He had some kind of hold over Christine and I didn't like it. I was jealous of it, the way Christine had looked upon his disgusting face, with acceptation and, I felt repulsed saying it, love. It enraged me, how could she look at him that way? He was a freak, he belonged in cage, she didn't look upon me that way. No, she laughed with me in a way that told me we were 'friends' well I didn't want to be friends with Christine, I wished to be her lover. And I fully intended on getting that wish.

When she had kissed my cheek, I had nearly taken her then and there. Her soft little lips against my cheek sent shivers through my body; all my instincts told me to sweep her off her feet, to take her away. But she didn't notice my body language, my arms which had rubbed her soft white skin, no; she had shied away, as if I was a monster with no face! She resented my touch, then smiled at me showing me the boundaries. Showing that she wished for us to only be 'friends.' I wouldn't have it. I needed her. Lusted her, desired her. It was driving me insane. I knew the key to making her mine was removing the beast from her life first. She was only young, she probably had ideas in her head, like the stories, were the princess kisses the beast and he becomes beautiful. Well that wasn't going to happen. Because the Phantoms face, was his face and nothing more. He was the tortured soul and the devils spawn and there was nothing, nothing she could do about it. But now, now I had the Phantoms residence I had more of a chance to bring him down. Nadir Kahn had been the first domino, he had fallen easily, now I needed to knock down the next, and the next then finally I would take my prize: Christine.

My insides went tight at the thought as I walked down my grand stair case. I felt a slight chill run up my spine; I wondered what sort of home the Phantom would have. I walked past the Christmas tree the servants had put up, more for themselves I never cared for Christmas, all it had been was another time to worship Philippe. I smirked, well there would be no more worshipping of Philippe any longer, once I had Christine as my wife, I would be the favourite. I would be the better brother. I pulled on my tail coat, I wanted to look presentable when meeting this Phantom, I wanted to intimidate him, show him my wealth, my good looks. Everything he did not have. I flicked open my pocket watch, then noticed Philippe was looking at me from across the hall.

'Where are you going brother?' He called, he was half the man he was three months ago, his hair was patchy, his weight dropped and his eyes dull and cloudy. I didn't care, in fact it pleased me. I appeared that as he got worse looking, I got better and even more handsome.

'I'm going out.' I said uninterested, not looking at him and fiddling with my gloves, in a fashion that I knew irritated him.

'It's Christmas tomorrow, we will be expected to show our faces to the guests.' His voice was quiet, he looked in the fire and downed his scotch, he seemed to a lot more drinking recently.

'I know brother. Now I must go, I would offer you to come, but well you seem to have become a recluse, and I'm not complaining.' I pulled on my gloves and turned to smirk at him, but before I could I felt a large object hit my face with a relative amount of force. I gasped as I noticed he had thrown the ornament from the mantel at me.

'Go, go on leave you swine. You don't know what I'm going through. If you did you wouldn't be obsessing over this stupid girl.' He roared, despite the fact he was losing his looks, his temper still remained, he slammed the door and left me rubbing my cheek which was throbbing.

I stormed to my carriage, it was freezing now, I wished I had put on an over cloak. I snapped at my carriage driver who raised an eyebrow as I told him the address. As the carriage pulled away, I realised that I didn't really have a plan. I was going to the Phantoms residence without a plan, I cursed myself. Then pulled myself together, either way I couldn't lose. If he harmed me, or tried to I could tell Christine, show her my wounds then she would be sorry for me, realise what a beast this freak was, leave the Phantom and fall into my arms, and if he wasn't there then I could check the residence make sure it was in fact his, and then once I knew it was I could prepare an attack. Bring the monster down and be hailed as the man who caught the Phantom.

I sighed and looked out the window as the horses cantered on; it was sleeting now heavily, making Paris look very dark and cold. But still the people skipped and laughed, the full cheer of Christmas seemed to warm everyone's hearts, we passed the Opera Populaire its large iron gates closed for a few days over Christmas. The large banners outside of it passed quickly, advertising 'La Carlotta,' the woman was proving rather useful, she had acted well yesterday, I had pulled her aside and paid her well to say rude and cruel things about Christine. She had done as I had asked, I had stood up for Christine, put Carlotta in her place. The plan had worked a treat; I had wanted to show my devotion to her, my willingness to stand up for her, to protect her, and I was very happy I had got a kiss on the cheek because of it. This pleased me for a while, but then left me with the feeling of wanting more.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, and the driver yelled to me that this was the address. I looked out the window, the street was dark, the tall houses squashed together, and in low light. We were far away from the rich centre of Paris. Children in dirty clothing laughed and jumped in the sleet, they stopped when they saw my carriage and ran to pet my fine horses with fascination. The driver laughed and let them stroke the creatures in turn; I walked away, pulling my tail coat around me further, clutching onto the little piece of paper. I walked to the end of the street. Then saw the house it was larger than the others and set slight away from them. The windows were boarded in with wooden slates, and the iron bars by the large and looming front door were rusted and twisted. This all seemed right; the Phantom was living up to my expectations so far. But still my stomach did a little flip as I reach for the door handle, what if he was there? What if he had Christine with him? What if he was ready to murder me. I hesitated for a moment, then touched my throbbing cheek that Christine had kissed, that's why I was doing it, to make Christine mine. I took a deep breath and pushed in.

The house was silent and surprisingly very large, a rickety stair case stood before me, the long hall way had many doors leading of it. It may at one point of been considered grand, but now it was covered in a thick layer of dust; everything was under its grey like blanket. I held my breath, jumping slightly as the large door slammed behind me. That was it I was in now. I looked in front of me and there was a trail in the dust, showing the mahogany floor. Someone had been here recently. My stomach went cold at the thought of them still being here, but the house was filled with an eerie silence. I followed the trail of the recently moved dust, until it reached a door, my heart was thumping now, I opened it. It lead to a large room, again furnished in the layer of dust, the room was carpeted and had large and grand armchairs in it, which looked as if they hadn't been used in a very long time. I stepped in further, then noticed the candles which were placed all over the place, they looked well used, out of the corner of my eye I spotted the piano, which was covered in music sheets, the dust had been moved all around here. Yes, this had to be where Christine trained with her Maestro; I felt my stomach do a flip for joy. The foreigner hadn't been lying, I was pleased. This was the place, and now I knew it I would return with my men and capture the beast. I wondered where he was now, he didn't appear to be here, and no wonder the place was complete mess, and looked as if it had been long since abandoned. This is where Christine spent her time? With a deformed freak in an abandoned house. Poor girl, she would have all the comforts she needed once she was at my side.

I left the room, feeling slightly happier. I had the sudden need to explore to try and find anything out about this Phantom. I crept up the creaking stairs, which sighed in protest as I walked. I felt like a giddy boy, my heart was racing as I stood on the landing, it was a lot darker up here, and the dust was choking me. I checked both the doors which stood there but both were locked, I cursed, then saw to my right another much smalled stair case, leading up into utter darkness. My mind told me to leave, but I scrambled up the tiny stairs nonetheless, they croaked and creaked, then I reached a sudden door, I turned the brass knob, my heart racing. It opened and I stepped into the most extraordinary room.

It was vast and large, I realised I was in an attic. But there was something horrifyingly strange about this attic, it was filled with a suffocating amount of memories, that weren't mine. I walked on in further. My eyes on the roof that was boarded up in several places with large slabs of wood; no light was in the room at all. I felt my foot hit something close to the wall. I gasped and looked down. There were a set of chains two in fact coming from the wall; they lay discarded and covered in dust now. Beside them was a large bible. Shivers ran up my spine. I looked around, the walls were covered in strange metal instruments, they looked like twisted toys. In the corner of the room was a large amount of parchment, I walked over to them my footsteps like loud snaps. Finally, this might be some answers. I knelt down and scooped up a pile, the paper was old and crackling beneath my fingers as I flicked through. Only to realise they were drawings, I cursed, but continued to flick through. They were all very realistic and outstandingly good, but still they had a childish quality about them. I paused at one, it was a dog, a spaniel, the likeness of it to a real dog was very good. Next to it in large childish writing it said:

'_My friend Sacsha.'_

I flicked to the next page. The next was a drawing of a woman. A beautiful woman, her face was stunning, and her hair long and black. But her eyes even in the drawing were cold and staring. It showed me that this woman was not to be trifled with. It read next to it in the same childish hand:

'_My mother the hater.' _

It made my stomach jolt at the fact the drawing was so remarkably good yet the writing so incredibly childish. I didn't understand the message beside it. It meant no sense, whose mother was it? I the paper back down into the pile of strange letters and drawings. I turned, the air was suffocating now, and my heart was thumping. I turned once more, looking about the room. Then I made the mistake of looking down, from where I was standing to the wall in front of me was a dark, yet faded trail of old blood. It ran all the way from the chains on the wall, to the small faded bloody handprints which were all over the door. I felt a wave of vomit fill me, the hand prints were that of a child, the blood was a brown colour now, very old. But still unrecognisably blood. Who was this child? I knew now that this attic had been used to hold someone, someone by the looks of it very young. They had obviously been hurt. I took a step back my head spinning as I looked at the chains once more. My foot slipped on something, making my heart stop for a second, I spun around.

There covered in dust, was a small piece of fabric. I picked it up, it too was blood stained I noticed. It was faded and slightly yellow, I un folded it, and gasped it had two large eyes holes in it. I dropped the fabric to the floor.

It all came to me now, in a wave of disgust.

I was staring at the Phantoms childhood.

Xxxxx

Christine's POV

My eyes fluttered open; I was in my bed in Erik's lair. I sat bolt upright, how had I got here? I must of fallen asleep on Erik! Oh no, I thought, the poor man. How silly of me, I remembered singing to him, looking at his face, unmasked and smiling at it, his eyes were full of warmth as I had did so, the silly taste game I had played with him. I smiled at the thought. I think he had finally realised how I didn't care what he looked like. He had cried on me, when I had touched his face, I had felt it all of its lumps and bumps, it was like its own piece of artwork with all different layers and pieces to be discovered and inturpritated. His large eyes had fluttered shut, and his bloated lips had dropped slightly as I had ran my fingers up and down and all over it, saving the feeling of the soft, sensitive skin. I realised as I did this, Erik hadn't flinched away, his eyes filled with tears, but he didn't flinch, just looked at me in wonder, and asked why I was touching him in such a way. I wanted to tell him then and there. It was because I loved him, because I adored him and never wanted to leave his side. But I didn't, I was sure he didn't feel the same way for me, I was just touched by the fact he trusted me. I had tried to put all my love into the embrace I had given him, I wished he would somehow know from that how much he meant to me, and how little his face meant. As my eyes had shut, I had felt my Maestros arms wrap around me, my heart had fluttered, it felt so right. I felt so safe. Then sleep had taken me.

Suddenly I remembered. It was Christmas! I felt a smile lift up my mouth, and went to run to the door, as I did so I realised I was wearing the same dress as yesterday. I giggled at the sight of my mane of curls which were standing up on end and doing what they liked. I skipped about, opening the large closet filled with Erik's handmade dresses, they were all so beautiful. I wanted to wear all of them at once, but I decided to go for one that stood out from the rest, it was of a silver material, almost white. I squealed with joy as I put it on; when it caught the candle light it reflected blues and purples, I wondered how Erik had got it do that, the sleeves were beautifully delicate and ended in a very small trim of detailed lace, I adored it! I sat down and quickly tamed my curls, pinning half of it up and allowing the rest the trickle down my back. I checked myself in the mirror, then with my face in the biggest grin ever, ran from my room.

Erik was nowhere to be seen in the main room, the candles were all died down, the room was rather dark and the fire was burnt low. I walked quietly to the middle of the room, I liked the lair but I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of being here alone.

'Erik?' I called out, slightly worried now. I walked to the kitchen door and called him again, there was no answer. I turned quickly and bumped into his chest, making me jump, he had appeared form nowhere.

'Merry Christmas Christine.' He said slightly unsure, I smiled up at him, noticing his face wa snow masked again.

'Merry Christmas Maestro.' I went to embrace him, but before I could he brought his hands from behind his back and he had a single rose, it was the strangest thing I had ever seen, some of its petals were white and some red. It was still beautiful nonetheless. I blushed and took it from his hands, running my fingers across its softness.

'It's beautiful Erik!' I said quietly, I had an idea I tucked the flower behind my ear, I giggled as I saw Erik's mask rise slightly in a smile.

'Not as beautiful as you though my child. You make any rose look ugly.' he looked away slightly as he said this, but still I noticed the slight twinkle in his eye. I blushed wildly, my heart fluttering he had called me beautiful! I giggled, girlishly, I wished I could stop doing that he must think me such a fool, but it was something I did when I was nervous.

'Where were you Erik, I called for you.' I asked curiously.

'I was dealing with other matters, I am here now and want to give you the best Christmas ever. The thing is Christine, well, I have never celebrated Christmas before, and so you'll have to forgive me if I do anything wrong or out the ordinary. It is quite a learning curve for me.' Erik said his back to me as he light the many candles around the room, making it bright and beautiful. My heart gave a little squirm, poor Erik; he had never celebrated Christmas before! I didn't think he would off. I smiled I would make his Christmas the best, his rose had already made mine.

'I shall just get you a drink, no doubt you need warming up then I shall return.' He swept from the room, I smiled broadly, he had no idea I had got him a gift, I quickly dashed to my bedroom and crawled under my bed to get the poorly wrapped gifts, I rushed to get them so much I banged my head on the beds ledge as I retrieved them, but I didn't care I was going to give them to my Maestro, this would be his first lot of Christmas gifts. I hoped he liked them, I knew they weren't a lot, and I felt my stomach drop slightly as I walked to the door and wished I had more money to buy him many lovely things. As I re-entered the room which was now alight with candles, Erik stood at the table, his back turned to me. I smiled and crept up behind him, tapping his shoulder, he turned quickly.

'Surprise! I'm sorry it's not much Maestro, but I really wanted to get you something.' I said blushing, his eyes were filled with surprise which made me laugh, I passed him the gifts, he looked at them in shock, as if not knowing what to do with them.

'You really got me something?' he said in wonder, in a way that made my heart drop and my mind curse the mean people who denied this man love and gifts.

'Of course I did, silly!' I laughed, 'Like I said it's not much, oh, I hope you like them.'

Erik regarded me with a look of such warmth it took my breath away, he placed the gifts down gently as if he was carrying pieces of gold. Then turned back to the table, handing me a large and beautifully wrapped box.

'This is for you my angel. I hope you like it, my taste is rather odd so don't worry if you don't.' He said quietly, looking away from my eyes as he placed it in my hands, I gasped, it was rather heavy. The wrapping was stunning, it was a shiny black paper, then a large satin bow was tied around it.

'Oh Erik, thank you so much.' I embraced him, I was smiling so largely I felt my mouth might rip at the seams. 'Let's open our gifts together.'

I skipped to the other seat quickly opposite the table, Erik sat hesitantly, running his fingers over the poorly wrapped paper, his eyes misty and transfixed, as if the paper alone was a gift.

'You go first Maestro.' I was excited to open my gift, but wanted to see Erik open his first, it was his first Christmas, he deserved to, he looked as if he might protest, I smiled at him pleadingly, he sighed and ever so gently unwrapped the larger of the gifts.

I saw his eyes glimmer, as the paper fell away and he unfolded the shiny black material. It was a cloak, on the shoulders it had a faint sequin pattern, it was high collared and tied around with a beautiful piece of lace, as soon as I had seen it I knew it would suit my Maestro. But Erik was frozen, his hands running across the material in wonder, sheer wonder. He didn't like it, my stomach dropped, tears welled to my eyes.

'It is beautiful Christine, its really for me?' he asked quietly, his eyes still on the material, my heart leapt.

'Of course it is, oh Maestro do you really like it?' His eyes rose to mine as I asked, and they glittered his mask rose slightly in a smile.

'Christine it is perfect. I can't thank you enough.' His voice was still quiet but I could tell how grateful he was.

'Please open your other one.' I begged, desperate to see what he thought of that. He undid the paper with the same care, and this time revealed the black feather writing quill I had purchased from the antique shop. I gasped as I looked at Erik's eyes, they were filled with thankfulness, I smiled at him, I was so glad he liked them, that look he gave me meant everything.

'Christine, I cannot thank you enough. They are perfect, just like you. All ready this Christmas is the best.' His voice was filled with such gratefulness, it made my stomach knot. 'Now open your gift.'

I was happy to comply and didn't approach the unwrapping as carefully as Erik. I ripped and tore. Then my hands went to my mouth as I saw what was before me. It was beautiful, like nothing else I had ever seen before. The box was rather small, like a jewellery box, but it was detailed so greatly, tiny roses danced all over it, peacocks and unicorns, all in the most beautiful shades of blue, purple and pink. On the front of the box in gold letter read: _My Angel of Music. _But what was most stunning was the little figurine on the top of the box, I gasped it was me! But I had wings, white wings coming from my back, angels wings. My heart tightened, Erik had made this for me. Tears welled in my eyes. I raced to his side and embraced him.

'Oh Erik, thank you, thank you!' I held him tightly, I felt him shiver then he rose.

'Christine, you haven't worked it out yet.' He reached over and pressed the gold handle which I didn't notice, as he released it the most beautiful music began to play, it was the music from _Love Never Dies! _ My heart swelled, it was about to burst with love. Then I noticed the soft beating of the angel's wings on top of the box. I felt my jaw drop and my hands reached out to touch the silver wings, I heard Erik chuckle. I turned to him in wonder.

'How is this possible?' I was mesmerised, the music still surrounding me, he was beside me now, still holding his gifts from me, like a child that fears they may be stolen.

'Anything is possible my child, especially when you have an angel like you to work for.' He said quietly, I turned to him, and wrapped my arms around his extremely thin body. I couldn't explain, or begin to put into words my thankfulness. It was the most beautiful gift I had ever, ever received. It captured my Maestros qualities in it too, the music, the uniqueness, the angel. It was a part of him, he had given to me. I was overwhelmed with joy, as I clung onto him, his body shaking, I could feel him try and fight the wave of trembles. I didn't care, I loved him so much.

'So you like it then?' He asked unsure, I didn't know what told me to do it, but it was something in his voice, something strangely sad about the way he had asked the question, as if he expected me to turn and beat him for giving me such a gift, I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway. I stood up on my tip toes and placed a kiss on is leather cheek and on the top of his hair line, where I knew the large amount of veins where concealed behind the glossy wig, I inhaled his scent and treasured his warmth, it felt so right as my lips touched the leather. How I wished it was his actual face, and not this barrier.

I quickly, stepped back down, blushing violently. I was scared to look at Erik, when I did, I thought maybe I had turned him to stone; he didn't breath for several moments, his hands unclenched and clenched his eyes wide and bottom lip dropped. I felt the breath leave me, why had I done that, oh gosh, how stupid of me.

'Maestro-' I began, he interrupted before I could answer.

'Two kisses, that's what I asked my mother for my birthday. She never gave them to me. But you just did.' He said slowly, is eyes still unblinking, my heart dropped as he said this.

'Yes I did. I'm sorry Maestro, I couldn't help it.' I whispered looking at my feet, feeling foolish.

'Do not be-be, sorry Christine. I just don't understand why you would do such a thing?' he didn't sound cross, or upset more puzzled and confused.

'Because you have made me so happy Maestro, I can't explain how happy you've made me, and I hope those kisses can make you happy too.' I blushed and looked at the floor. I heard him sigh.

'You kissed the living corpse and you're not stone.' He breathed, regarding me at last. I didn't understand, 'it's what the gypsy's said if you kissed me you'd turn to stone. You're not stone.'

'No, no I'm not.' I said looking at his eyes.

I saw them fill with sadness then sparkle slightly; his body was shaking, what had I done to him!

'Well there's still the day ahead of us, so if you feel heavy, I regret to say you may be turning into stone.' He said, his mask lifting slightly and his eyes warm.

We both laughed.

'I must return you to the top for a few hours now my child, but I promise to bring you back-'I began to protest, I didn't want to leave Erik.

'We don't want people getting curious, do we? And besides I thought you'd want to see your friend.' He said pulling on his new cloak, I smiled at the sight; he looked very dashing in it.

'I suppose.' I sighed, thinking of Meg's necklace.

'Come on then, it won't be long. I'm flattered you want to spend so much time with me.' He offered me a shaking hand, I took it gratefully as we began to walk through the darkness.

I arrived in mine and Megs room, and was met with a huge embrace, by a cheerful and giggly Meg.

'Merry Christmas Christine!' Meg bounced, shoving a gift into my hands, I laughed.

'Merry Christmas Meg!' I giggled, as I produced the box from my dress, Meg smiled as she took it.

'Let's open them together, ready? Go!' We both ripped frantically at the wrapping paper, Meg's gift to me was a beautiful new hair brush and some gorgeous pink and blue hair ribbons. Before I could thank her, she was boucing around the room, and jumping on the beds.

'Christine! It's perfect, just perfect I love it so much!' she embraced me, and turned begging me to put the necklace on her, I did it up and smiled she looked lovely in it.

'You like it?' I asked.

'I love it!' it caught the light prettily around her neck; she grabbed my hands, and led me to the door. I held my last present in my hands, Raouls.

'Come on we must show Mama!' I grabbed a cloak, and wrapped the red scarf Raoul had given me around my neck then skipped after Meg. We looped our arms together and skipped down the large stair case. We laughed and sung Christmas songs, Meg told me about the new dress, shoes, ribbons and ballet pumps, she got as gifts. I smiled she deserved them all, she was so sweet.

'But my favourite gift is defiantly this, oh Christine its perfect, my gift feels so silly to you now.' She sighed. 'Especially as you appear to already have a hair ornament which is utterly breathtaking.'

I rose my hand to my hair and realised Erik's rose was still there in place, I grinned and made sure it was secure. When we finally reached the main corridor, we saw Madame Giry and Raoul. I smiled as Meg bounced around showing them the necklace. Raoul grinned at me. I felt so ridiculous; the last time I had seen him he had acted rather boldly, I knew he was only being nice but it had scared me slightly. I smiled at him.

Madame Giry embraced me and commented on my flower curiously. I told her I had got it from my Papa's grave, I felt bad lying but I didn't want to give Erik away.

'I'm sure your father is smiling down on you Christine.' Madame said sympathetically, I wished Papa was here, I wished he could be with me for Christmas. I missed him so much. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think of his smile and laugh.

'I hope he is Madame, I'm sure he is very thankful I met a woman as kind as you.' I replied, the large grandfather clock struck next to us making us jump.

'Quick, we must make a wish!' Meg squealed. We all fell silent, I didn't know what to wish for at first, I wished for many things, then I knew what I would wish for, Erik's happiness, I smiled. The clock stopped chiming. We all looked at one another.

'I wished for Christine to be Prima Donna once more.' Meg said, twiddling her necklace.

Raoul stood next to me now.

'Is that what you want Christine to be Prima Donna?' he asked quietly, I smiled.

'Id love to have the chance again, I wish to make everyone proud. But I had my chance, and I blew it.' I sighed, I saw something flash across Raouls eyes, as if he was remembering or treasuring something.

'Don't say that, there's always hope Christine.' As he said this I noticed the purple bruise on his cheek.

'Oh no Raoul, what happened?' I gasped.

'Oh it was nothing, just a umm misunderstanding that's all.' He said, poor Raoul! It looked painful.

'I hope it gets better.' I said quietly looking at my feet, not looking into his eyes, then I remembered my gift for him, I blushed as I gave it.

'Thank you Christine.' He smiled and took my hand and kissed it, making me blush. 'Truly they're wonderful.' He pocketed the gloves in his cloak, then smiled at me, and then at Madame Giry.

'Is it okay Madame if I take Miss Daae for a walk?' he asked, she nodded with a smile. My tummy went funny, I didn't want to go for a walk, but I felt rude to refuse, it wouldn't be long I guessed. I wanted to return to Erik as quick as possible. He looped his arm through mine, before I could refuse and before I knew it we were outside walking in the falling snow.

I breathed it in, it was nice being outside, and I enjoyed Raouls company, but still I thought of Erik. We walked for a while, talking of not much, but mainly the Opera, he was very interested in my dream of being Prima Donna again, I was flattered, and thanked him time and time again for stopping Carlotta. However, my mind did half want to ask him about the 'misunderstanding' he had with Mr Kahn. Erik had assured me everything had been dealt with.

We had walked for a while now, my feet were tired and my nose cold. We had left central Paris and were now near the slums I had spent last few years of my life, gosh how much had changed, it felt only yesterday that I was one of the ragged children that played in the street with their new toys, I smiled at them sadly.

Then suddenly we stopped, on the end of a street outside a very creepy looking house, one I had never seen before. Raoul looked at me and asked:

'Have you seen this house before Christine?'

I looked at him, I was totally and utterly confused.

**Thank you for reading!**

**It was another really long one, I'm sorry!**

****I would love to know what you thought of the kiss Christine gave to Erik, I hope I did it justice, please let me know what you thought, good, bad or ugly.****

**Hope it was worth it for you.**

**I really am enjoying writing this and all your support is spurring me on.**

***Erik's making music boxes for reviewers and writing songs for them too.***


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter :') so glad you enjoyed it. A lot of you seem to dislike Raoul. *Shakes fist angrily at him.* Haha, but thanks a million guys, especially to all of you who reviewed, followed, favourited. **

**You're all gems and making me really happy at a time where I'm feeling completely like Erik.**

**Enjoy :D**

***I own nothing, not that you don't know that by now or anything haha.**

Chapter 33-Eriks POV

I had been kissed. Kissed. By the love of my life. She had kissed my leathered cheek, and by her own accord. I couldn't believe it, all my instincts told me to run, I trusted Christine, and was beyond delighted at the fact she liked her gifts, but I didn't expect a kiss from her because of them! As soon as she was returned to the surface, I had to sit down. I was shaking all over, my body trembling and my long hand to my cheek where she had kissed. She had also kissed the grotesque lump of veins at the start of my hair line, thank god I was wearing my wig, otherwise she would have thought twice about doing so! But I still couldn't understand why she would do such a thing, it was completely beyond me, she knew how horrific my face was, but still she had raised her lips to my cheek. Then I realised she had kissed my mask, not my real cheek. I felt slightly deflated at that, then mentally hit myself, she had kissed me! So what if it was on my mask, I could not be picky, and my angel had kissed me. Me. It was obviously a gesture of thanks, never would it be of love, but I could pretend it was a loving kiss nonetheless.

Not only that but she had also given me gifts, as if her sheer presence wasn't enough. I hadn't taken the beautiful cloak off since I had unwrapped it; Christine it appeared was not only amazingly talented but had remarkably good taste! It was of a weightless material, and the little black sequins around the shoulders caught the light and glimmered like Christine's smile. My sweet Christine, my every thought, breath, and emotion was surrounded by her image. My obsessive nature had seized her with both hands, I was being my most careful not to all it to consume me and her whole. I fought against it as hard as I could, but when she showed me such kindness and equality it was hard to resist letting my mind just be completely taken by her and her alone. But I knew my obsessions where bad, and only ended in darkness. Something I would not make Christine face. No I would never let her face darkness, and if she did I would never allow her to face it alone.

I sighed, my mind completely in mash, as I sat to my music, picking up my new quill from Christine, I needed the music, I needed it to vent out my love for Christine, my passion, my happiness, my desires. I ran my free hand over the keys of the organ, something I always did for inspiration. I began to write, pouring my emotions into each word.

_How luminous she looks to me,_

_So radiant and glorious,_

_A princes kiss is all she needs,_

_To change her life and make this night victorious,_

_What princes of the moon we'd be,_

_Two blazing beacons in the dark, _

_Desire drives me to kiss her now, _

_No force on earth would ever tear her from my heart.__  
_  
_So my conscience speaks to me,_

_Of selfishness and consequence,_

_The danger that from birth I knew,_

_My stolen sole no longer blessed with innocence,_

_But such a kingdom could be ours,_

_A wondrous world beyond compare._

_With her bright smile and I wish it so  
How I wish she'd agree this gift is one that should be shared_

_Everything I really need  
Is standing here in front of me  
The one thing that my heart should not deny  
Is out of reach, but right before my eyes_

She's out of reach, but right before my eyes

I wrote as fast as I could, my hand flying across the parchment, I didn't want to let the idea slip away, I wrote with my nose only centimeters away from the paper, I inhaled its scent as I wrote. Pouring my thoughts into it, it wasn't a major song, just a little piece, it wouldn't make the hair on your neck stand up or amaze anyone, but it spoke of my needs. Oh, how I wished to kiss Christine, to make her happy, to be able to love her properly, to let her know my feelings. I would never do such a thing of course, the very idea was scandalous, I was a beast! I couldn't even be having these thoughts over the angel, but beast or not I was in love. I finished up, the last line_ She's out of reach, but right before my eyes_ yes that was Christine, she had shown me kindness and friendship, that was the line that meant the most., that was the line that was straight from my heart. It was like a bittersweet having Christine around me, I adore her company, her laugh, her smile all made my life bearable, but it was like a torture, he smiles, her kiss, they were all there to remind me how my love would always be one sided.

I sighed, picking up the music sheets, and walked them over to the draw, which I swiftly unlocked. It was locked because I didn't want certain eyes getting into it, mainly Christine's eyes. The draw contained items in there that would show my sanities unstableness to her. I flicked through the pile, it contained drawings of her that I had done, paintings, music, carvings, poems, moulds all of and for her. It was embarrassing, it showed my obsession, my desire, my love, if she ever found these articles, I shuddered, throwing the piece of music onto the top of the filled draw. Before I could lock it I turned and there was Nadir standing at the doorway looking as always rather rushed.

'Erik, I need to talk to you.' He said rather sternly but through panting breaths. I raised an eyebrow at him; I did not like being instructed, I stay rooted to where I was, looking at him curiously.

'For god sake, its important. Your pride will be the cause of your death one day.' He said in a temperous voice, I walked slowly towards him. He sat without being asked in that irritating fashion that he always did, he rolled his eyes as he saw me glare.

'What is so important you come here and disturb my peace?' I said folding my fingers together.

'Its not one thing, its several things. Firstly, Erik, the Vicomte went to the house. I don't think he fully believes in the fact you live there.' This worried me slightly, I hadn't expected the stupid pretty boy to visit the house of a known murderer, I thought he would be too scared for that, worried about hurting his pretty hands, or handsome face. This would cause further problems, as I knew he would know Nadir had lied to him and be ready to take that out on him.

'Nadir-' I began, trying to think of a plan.

'Before you say anything let me finish. To worsen our problem, he has shown Christine, the house.' My jaw dropped, the bastard, the bloody bastard, he was playing the game, he knew what he was doing. But what enraged me more, was that he claimed to love Christine (which caused my temper to reach its blackest anyway) but took her to the house of a supposed Phantom, without knowing whether or not I was there. Even if I would never harm Christine, I would never put her in that sort of potential danger, how did he know I didn't have a change of heart and want to steal her again. How did he know? He didn't!

'The bloody fool, do you think he knows?' I growled. 'And how do you know this?'

'I saw Christine on my way here, I went to check the house, and they were outside.I don't know for sure, but I think he expected Christine to play dumb, so maybe there's a chance he still believes you are based there.' Nadir had stopped panting now, but my stomach went cold, I hadn't told Christine of the plan and the house, I didn't think it would be needed. But now, she would want to know, to understand, and then I'd have to explain the fact this insolent fop wanted her in his bed, Nadir as far away as possible and I hung, drawn and quartered. I didn't think she was ready to know this, she thought highly of the boy, they were friends; I didn't think she would accept that he was a total fool.

'One more thing, this.' I was passed a cream envelope into my hand, I opened it quickly and read.

_Dear Mr Kahn,_

_Thank you for your help of late, it is much appreciated._

_We would love for your attendance to be made to our annual New Year's Eve ball. _

_Please see the address and times on back of paper..._

I looked from the letter to Nadir. The boy felt Nadir was his ally, his friend. That Nadir was he working for him, it was almost laughable, but then that must mean he thought Nadirs information was good and useful, that the house was in fact my residence. That could only be good, that would give me more time, and it would send his trail of course. But then what would happen when he learnt Nadir was in fact lying. What then?

'Erik? I'm going to go to the ball.' Nadirs voice, ripped through my thoughts. I was up on my feet now.

'Don't be such an idiot Nadir.' I spat, my temper rising at nothing and everything. The hot heat of rage filled me.

'Erik, listen, if I'm there it will look like I'm helping him, like I'm willing to help him. It will knock him of your trail.' Nadir's plan made some sense, but still what about after that, when he could no longer feed him information or the fop found the information useless.

'No. It will not do!' I roared, my rage filling me. The bastard boy, he was ruining everything, my hands twitched almost without me noticing, the urge to strangle his pretty neck was almost too much to bear, I clutched onto the table to steady them, making the table jump and vibrate. To my surprise Nadir was standing now, he wasn't very imposing, he was rather short, I towered over him, but his eyes glowed, and his face went red, I knew he was angry.

'Then what do you suggest! Oh do tell me Erik, what shall we do? I'm sure you have some plan! I know what thoughts are going through your head, the blood the murder, the satisfaction you'd get from putting your rope around his neck. But I will not have it Erik! If you wish to murder then do so! But believe me when I say this you will not only lose me, but Christine too. You are not a free man anymore Erik! She relies on you, needs you, murdering her friend no matter how awful he is to you is not the answer!' Nadir slammed his fist on the table. 'He will play dirty Erik. You know that, hes already working with the soprano Carlotta. His aim is to get Christine; he's not as foolish as we all thought, he is trying to win her heart and bring you down at the same time. You say you love this girl Erik, you say you need her, but you will let this boy bring you down and make you out to be a murderer. I'm not sure you even do love her Erik.'

I was enraged now, I walked towards Nadir, who raised his panting and red face to look at me. H knew he had crossed the line.

'Love her?' I whispered, I could feel the heat of my eyes. I saw Nadir gulp, he seemed to shrink infront of me.

'Erik I-'

'Love her, Nadir. I love this girl more than anything you'll ever know. She has brought me everything. Made realize why I was put on this forsaken planet those years ago, why I went through my pains, because without them there would be no her Nadir.' My hands were twitching again, begging me to allow them to reach up and grab Nadir neck.

'Without her Nadir, I am nothing. She has accepted my face, taught me how to love. I will fight for her Nadir, you know that. But this boy, is clever. I will not have you be foolish and fall into his arms. How many lies will you have to tell before he realizes, and then what then Nadir? You think he will let you, the 'friend' of the Phantom the Opera go freely? You foolish man.' I spat, I saw Nadir take in a breath and shake his head.

'Erik, when I first saw you, you were head to toe in blood, broken in several places, scared, angry and your spirit was broken. I saw your face and pitied you, I didn't hate you. I feared you yes, but I do not wish to see you like that again.' My rage began to leave me, the veil of anger fading from my eyes, the way Nadir say 'broken in several places...' took me back to the cage, the gypsy's, my stolen innocence. Vomit rose to my throat. 'The image of that haunted boy still floats about in my head. I can't imagine your torturous past Erik, but don't add this to your pain.'

He stepped away from me, I felt my shoulders begin to relax slightly, my hands had stopped twitching, and my stomach now felt cold the memories, mixed with the thought of losing Christine was too much. I felt Nadirs hand on my shoulder.

'Let me go to the ball Erik, it will help.' I sighed, my gut told me to not allow it, to protest but I knew having Nadir sweet with the Vicomte could only help. I nodded and I heard Nadir sigh.

'Nice new cloak I see.' He grinned, I regarded it and smiled.

'Christine got it for me; its Christmas is it not.' I replied, I saw Nadirs face pull into a huge grin.

'She treats you well! How is your first Christmas?' I knew he didn't celebrate it, his culture didn't believe in such fashions.

'So far it has been like nothing else, I can't believe she brought me gifts! Her face when I gave her my music box, Nadir she adored it. I didn't expect that at all.' Then I looked down, tracing the table cloth, just like I didn't expect the kisses, I smiled at the thought, my stomach went light.

'Is there something else?' Nadir asked curiously! Damn the Persian, he was awfully nosey I wouldn't tell him.

'No, no, nothing else.' I replied smirking slightly, glad my mask covered my reddening cheeks.

'Fine have your secrets. You deserve her Erik truly. Oh and word has it the people aren't happy with Carlotta, this might be a chance to make a move with Christine for Prima Dona.' This was good news; this meant my letters to the managers would not just been seen as a prank.

'Thank you for letting me do this Erik. I will not fail you and merry Christmas.' He smiled and left the room, I sighed, it still didn't feel right something was warning me about this party of the Vicomtes, something bad was going to happen and I didn't like it. But as much as it pained me to say it Nadir was on this occasion right.

I straightened the table and set it, placing newly dyed roses into the flute in the middle, and dried rose petals scattered around them the bottom of its silver base too . As usual I set one place. Everything from the table to the last crumb was ready, I lit the candles and picked up my violin, waiting for Christine to return. I was slightly worried about what she would have to say about the house, I was sure she would have several questions to ask me, I filled with dread.

I didn't have to wait long, I heard a small knocking at the door. I raced to it, and allowed Christine to come in. She looked like a vision of beauty itself, I had to catch my breath, I smiled she still had my rose in her hair, but now she donned a red scarf and navy cloak, she looked rather sheepish.

'Are you alright my child?' I asked curiously, this must of been about the house.

'I'm fine thank you Erik, I went for a walk and got a bit cold that's all.' She smiled at me warming my heart.

'Who did you walk with may I ask?' I cursed myself, why was I asking that? I was leading her to asking me the question I didn't want to answer, but in a way wanted to explain, to show the fop in his true light, I knew his crimes where pale in comparison to mine. But still I wished to tarnish his name and beautiful face.

'Raoul, it was nice to see him, I think he was a little confused though.' She bit her lip as she said this, and tried to reach the hooks to hang up her scarf and cloak, I realized her struggling and swooped to help her, she smiled at me graciously.

'What was he confused about my child?' I asked quietly, hooking p her soft cloak and scarf, avoiding her eye.

'Oh, he thought I knew this house, but I didn't. Maybe he thought me and Papa live there at some point. I don't know, never mind.' She sighed, looking sad at the mention of her Papa.

'You miss your Papa Christine?' I asked sadly, she nodded.

'Perhaps we may see him tomorrow, together.' I said before thinking, I cursed myself a thousand times, but the look of sheer delight on Christine's pale face made me not regret my foolish words.

'Thank you Maestro so much!' She giggled and went to enter the room, I beckoned her to stop.

'Okay, Christine, this is a surprise, so close your eyes.' She giggled wildly as I said this, her big eyes fluttering shut, 'count to twenty five and I will call you in.' She nodded, grinning and laughing. I glided away, bringing the steaming piles of food from the kitchen and onto the table. I checked it all quickly, it looked good. I picked up my violin and called her in. I began playing as she walked through the door and opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of the laid table. She skipped over I continued to play a soft melody.

'Oh Erik! This can't all be for me!' She took in all the food, and looked at me.

'Of course it is my child!' I said slightly confused over the violin, I noticed how she fiddled with the rose petals but didn't sit to eat. The idea had been for me to play melodies whilst she ate so she didn't feel awkward. I t sounded odd, but I rather liked watching her eat, watching her experience the tastes I never could, but I knew this startled her slightly.

'Is something wrong my angel?' I placed the violin down and walked to her, she rose her eyes looking at me slightly nervously.

'Nothing is wrong Erik, this is all so perfect but Maestro please sit with me. I love your playing, but you act like my slave, I don't want that, me and Papa always sat with each other for Christmas, cant you eat with me just for tonight.' She looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn't want to, I wouldn't be able to resist watching her eat in my strange fascination, let alone the thought of being mask less and eating made me shiver. Maybe if I just sat, and concentrated on something else whilst she ate I wouldn't be so tempted to look at her mouth and stare.

'Okay, I shall.' I sighed, Christine's hands squeezed mine, sending shivers up my spine. I pushed her chair in for her, and sat on the edge of my chair. To my surprise Christine began moving plates around, putting food on one and removing food from the other. I watch confused, then she passed me a plate similar to her laden in food. I looked at her shocked.

'Oh Christine I'm not hungry thank you.' I stammered.

'Please Erik, don't hide from me. It's okay, please eat. I cant eat without the chef doing so too.' She laid her knife and fork down and looked at me kindly. I knew what she was getting at, she wouldn't eat until I ate too. I couldn't eat with my mask, she knew this. But I would manage. I took the plate from her, she beamed at me.

'Oh Maestro this is delicious!' Christine smiled, eating food graciously, she looked at me slightly, noticing I still had my mask on, I ate one handed, the other hand moved the mask slightly allowing the spoon to fit in my bloated lips. I hear Christine sigh, I looked at her quickly, she had her arms crossed, a slight smile on her face and her head shaking. I was so mesmerized by her beauty; I forgot to lift my mask slightly, with the next forkful and dropped it down my lap. I cursed, but before I was able to do anything, Christine had left her seat and was at my side. She picked up the fork which was on the floor.

'Maestro, please don't try and spare me your face, I've accepted it. ' I closed my eyes, I felt so foolish, I shook my head, and then felt the mask disappear. My eyes snapped open, my hands reaching to cover it, Christine pulled them down, she was sitting on the chairs arm now beside me, I shook, she was so close to me.

'Erik, if you really want it I can give you your mask back, but your face shows no horror to me. Especially after such a splendid day, you've spoiled me rotten.' She smiled at me rather sadly, I was panting, her hands were still on mine, their soft skin like feathers. I looked into her eyes, I was desperate to reach for the mask, but those blue orbs showed me acceptation. I dropped my shaking hands, looking at her nervously, I felt so ugly, so ashamed, so impure. But still Christine smiled at me, as she walked to return to her seat she brushed her fingers against my dissolved cheek.

She beamed at me from across the table, my cheek stinging in a satisfying way from her touch. After every bite of her food she smiled at me, I didn't eat much, it all taste the same, grey and bland to me. Also the act that my stomach was twisting, sweat was pouring down my back, and my legs hitting each other with each shake made everything I put into my empty stomach feel as if it was going to come out my distorted mouth. The fact she was smiling at me, made me feel slightly odd too, she was smiling at my ugly face.

I watched with ashamed fascination as she licked the last piece of chocolate mousse from her lips, then smiled at me satisfied.

'That was delightful Erik! Thank you so much.' She then began to fiddle with the dried rose petals, and blushed.

'You are more than welcome and may I ask what is wrong?' I knew her traits of wanting to ask me something, the biting of her lip, twiddling of her hair or playing with some object or other, all indicated her nervousness to ask me.

'Well do you think we could sing together?' she blushed, looking away from me, I smiled, then realized I was without my mask and stopped, I didn't even want to guess what my bloated lips looked like in a smile.

'Christine it would be my pleasure! You may choose a piece of music whilst I put the dishes away. We shall sing when I return.' I went to reach for my mask, but she kept it, I sighed and put my head down as I carried the plates away.

I heard Christine moving about the room as I washed up, I wished I had my mask, more than anything, but I knew Christine wanted to show me she could accept my face. I appreciated it, but I hated the feeling of my face being bare. It was wretched, I had made such a fool of myself at dinner, dropping my fork, acting like a jester. Not a gentleman. I sighed, at least when we sung, I could forget my face Christine's voice had the ability to take me away from the dark and horrible world.

I went through the door, and stopped abruptly at what I saw, Christine was in the draw. The draw, of my shame, of my obsession. The one full of my insanity, my need for her. I felt my eyes widen, as I saw in her hand she had a piece of parchment. Maybe she hadn't seen the rest.

I paced over to her, feeling slightly angry and embarrassed.

'Christine.' I said shortly, 'you shouldn't be in my draws they are private. I will not have it.'

But before I could say anything else, she had me in an embrace, my jaw went slack. What one earth was she doing?

'I would like to sing this piece Erik.' I shut the draw quickly as she clung onto me, locking it swiftly, praying she didn't see much.

I took the parchment from her hand, as she let go of me. I smiled slightly at the piece she had chosen.

'The first song we sang together' we said at the same time making Christine laugh, I turned my face away from her quickly, looking for my mask, but I couldn't see it.

I walked to the piano, and Christine skipped ahead, and positioned herself by its side. I was uncomfortable, my face felt awkward and the flesh sore and dry, but I noticed Christine didn't seem to be wincing when she looked at me, rather the opposite she smiled.

I counted her in and we began.

What Do I Say?  
What Do I Do?  
How Will I Ever Hope To Fare?  
_How Can I Stay  
So Close To You  
Knowing Now That Your Place Is  
In Another's Embraces,  
In Another Man's Care?_

I Should Be Gone  
Far From This Hell  
Till Not A Trace Of You Survives  
Yet I'll Stay On  
For I Know Well  
Though You've Left Me Behind You  
One Day Troubles Will Find You  
And When That Day Arrives

I'll Be There  
For To Me There's No Sorrow  
Worse To Bear  
Than A Life Lived Apart.  
I'll Be There  
Come The Mists On The Morrow  
I'll Be There  
By Your Side  
And Deep Within Your Heart

I had never heard in all my life a sound like the one we created. It was a sea of harmonies, which molded with angelic sounds of Christine and then the power of my deep voice. The rush of music swiped away and made the horror my face be forgotten. I could no longer feel the tight flesh or my bloated lips, but the feel of soft notes dancing across me and my horrors, making me pure once more.

The song finished, and I turned to Christine who panted slightly and smiled.

'As soon as I heard you sing that song I knew could trust you. I'm so glad I did.' She beamed, my heart melted, thinking of the first time I had seen her.

'As soon as I saw you Christine, I knew you'd be a star.' I said quietly back, I wished to add, I also knew you'd steal my heart, but thought better of it.

'Your too kind Maestro. I would be nothing without you. I owe you everything.' She said this rather seriously, and then the girlishness returned 'how have you enjoyed your Christmas?'

'Very much so Christine.' I looked down, I didnt want to look at her too long in fear of my ugliness spreading, then as if from no where, my head felt as if it was splitting, I let out a cry, my hands flying to the grotesque lump of veins. Christine was at my side.

'Oh Maestro, are you okay?' she asked sounding scared.

'No, Ill be okay, it's just a migraine.' I rose, biting my bottom lip until it bled; the pain was like the veins were trying to release themselves from beneath the skin. Christine tugged on my arm.

'You should sit down, I'll get you water Papa, used to suffer from these too.' My eyes were clamped shut, I was in too much pain to protest. I sat in my high backed chair, then felt Christine hurry from my side, then return with a cup full of water, half of which went on the floor in her haste, she knelt at my side.

'May I help you Maestro? May I try something, it may help.' She said nervously, my body was twitching now, the pain hurt so much.

'Anything, I don't mind.' I gasped, I saw her through my squinted eyes, blow out all the candles around us, until it was nearly pitch black, then she dipped her small fingers in the icy water, before disappearing.

I wondered where she was, my vision was blurred now. Then I felt her. Her small hands massaged my temples gently, the icy coldness of the water, soothing the throbbing raging pain, I sighed, it was going already, she continued, her fingers going in soft little circles, then running across and through my sparse and thin hair, I gasped at her touch. It was so soothing, so relaxing, she was touching me, of her own will. I wasn't in pain, her touch made it go away, she wasn't like the cruel hands of my past, her hands were little and kind. I closed my eyes, shaking at her touch, and giving in to the feeling.

'Do you feel any better?' She said slightly scared, I opened my eyes and turned to her worried about this tone, this worried, scared tone in her voice. Her big blue eyes looked into mine through the dark.

'Is it my face you are scared off?' I whispered.

'No, gosh no, I didn't like seeing you in pain.' she said quietly, I was touched by this; my heart went funny, like a sponge being squeezed of all the love and emotion.

'Well you have taken my pains away.' I managed to say, though my heart was going to burst.

'I hope I can always do that Erik, I never want you to have pain ever.' I put my shaking hand over but not on hers, she came round and held me, sitting on my shaking knees, looking smiling into my sunken eyes, she ran her thumbs under them wiping away my tears of happiness at finding this extraordinarily strong girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Giry POV

I held two notes in my hand. I read them all, laid them out on the desk and realized they all had to do with Christine, I smiled at all three of them, they all seemed to bode well for Miss Daae!

The first was from the managers:

'_...La Carlotta will not be rejoining us next season if we could help it, the woman may have a gifted voice, but is clear who the public want to see, not only her but other viewers appear to favor her too. The money we have lost, we didn't have one full house! We would be grateful if you Madame Giry could deal with this outgoing and prepare Miss Daae for future performances._

_Your Managers.'_

I didn't need three guesses to know who the 'other viewers' was, Erik. I was proud of him for not claiming Christine again. I hated to think what state he was in, it made me tremble, no doubt the horrors of his past were returning to him. I didn't mind him helping Christine this way, this anonymous way, the way that she didn't know, I did mind him being hellishly in love with her. This was great news, Christine may be Prima Dona again! This made my heart leap with joy, she was so talented, and she had proved in the chorus that her little mishap last time was a sheer freak incident.

The second was on a little white postcard, the Vicomte had given to me to pass to Christine, I knew I shouldn't have read it but I did anyway.

_Dear Christine,_

_Please come and celebrate the new year with me, it would be such a delight, you could show me some of the splendid dancing you have learnt, and perhaps we could go as a pair. I'd be more than happy to supply you with a gown and anything else you need._

_See address and time on the back,_

_Hope to see you there, no excuses!_

_Love Raoul_

I smiled at this one, Raouls love for her was strong, you could see it in his eyes, the way he had stood up for against Carlotta was very noble, it was like he had it all planned in his head, he did it so well. I hoped that this ball would be the night , Christine finally realized quiet how much Raoul adored her, and I hoped that she could return that love, she didn't seem so willing to give.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Im really not sure on this chapter, well the last two or three I haven't been that keen on, I haven't felt like they've gone anywhere...hmmmm.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Nothing really major has gone on YET but as you can tell things may or may not go down at Raouls ball...but who knows ;) **

***Songs from Lestat Right before my eyes, watch Hugh Panaro sing that, so amazing, and Ill be there Pirate Queen **

***reviewers get one of Eriks dinners***


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to all of you lovely people, every one of you! I feel much happier now, just a silly love triangle *rolls eyes* and I happened to be the Erik in it...funny that! *Erik roses to you all* for making me happy again! :D **

**Chelsealolz3 Oh my holy Opera ghost, thank you so much :') you are the sweetest thing ever to say that! Your too flattering! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**I got asked what the Erik in this story looks like in my head. So umm, he's built like Hugh Panaro, but skinner, so all long legs and arms, but then has the voice, eyes and emotions of Ramin Karimloo. But that's just me.**

**I would love to know what/who you think Erik looks like in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 34-Christine POV

I sat on Erik's knees, they were shaking slightly beneath me, I didn't know if I was shaking because of them or whether the thought of my poor Maestro being in pain was still scaring me. I looked up blushing slightly at his distorted, twisted face, the small tears rolled down its redness, over his cheek bones which looked as if they may rip through his wax like skin at any moment. My heart jolted, I didn't want to see him cry, he shouldn't cry, he didn't need to cry, I wanted to take all the hurt and pain away from him. I knew in my heart of hearts that I would never be able to, his past stained him, haunted him, I wished to ask so many questions about it. I knew the gypsy's had hurt him terribly, changed him, hurt him enough to sol his mind, I closed my eyes at the thought of the ways they might of hurt him, the cruel tortures he would of had of endured, would of suffered without a kind word to comfort him, to up lift him. No I wouldn't have him cry anymore if I could help it. I reached up with my hands, as I sat rather awkwardly, Erik still didn't seem to want to touch me. And captured his tears before any more could fall.

My hands jumped slightly, as I touched his waxy skin, they were still unfamiliar to the feel. I caught the hot tears with my thumbs, I rubbed them away, they were like little pearls. As my thumbs ran across the mash of skin, I saw Erik's eyes flutter shut, the tears caught on his dark lashes, his head tilted back, and his bloated lips slightly open. I pulled my hands away, scared I had hurt him.

'Maestro?' I whispered, fearing he had fallen asleep. His eyes snapped open quickly, the tears were gone now, I gasped as I felt the longness of his fingers around my wrist they were cold, but he barely touched me, it was more like a shadow of a touch.

'Please-please-can-can you not stop. I've never been touched like this before.' His eyes pleaded me for a second then dropped, as he whispered, dropping my wrist gently, I could see he was embarrassed almost ashamed.

'Of course, and don't be embarrassed, I like the feel of your skin.' I said raising my hands back to his face and gently exploring the lumps and bumps with my fingers, his eyes fluttered shut again, his head rolled back, I smiled slightly, he liked my touch, but then my stomach did a flip as I realised the mash of skin on his face, was not only deformities, but as I ran my fingers around his eyes, I felt the heavy scar tissue. I ran my hand down his cheeks, they fell into the vast valley of veins, I chased them with my fingers, their blueness intrigued me. Then I felt my heart flutter as I realised the only thing I hadn't touched was his lips, I raised one finger to the start of the top lip it was small and normal, then followed it with a feather light touch to its bloated and large ending. I looked up and saw my Maestros eyes looking at me fascinated. His knees had stopped shaking and his body seemed less taught and up tight, his hands clenched onto the chair, I wished he would hold me, wrap them around me, I would feel safe in his arms. I sighed and raised my hand to his sparse hair, it was a greyish black, I ran my fingers through it with one hand and let my head rest on his shoulder, I inhaled his scent, the warmness of candles and the dust of parchment. I closed my eyes and imagined Erik's arms around me, him kissing my cheek, saying those words, allowing us to sing all the time together. But no, that wasn't to be it seemed, he didn't have those feelings for me, he treated me like a gem, but that was because I was his pupil wasn't it? I snuggled closer into him; I listened fascinated to his heart. He might have a horrific face, but he did have a kind heart, in the past it might have not been so, but he did now. I heard Erik sigh, I shuffled closer into his shoulder, he was so warm, I felt his muscles all tighten up again. Then he lifted me up, carrying me, his hands so gentle, so soft. My eyes flew open.

'Erik?' I felt him stumble; I wrapped my arms around his neck in fear of being dropped.

'Christine-you-and-I-sleep-so-'he stammered, looking away from me, he held me stronger now.

'Its okay Maestro.' I lent my head against his chest, he was shaking again, he sighed and walked to my bedroom, I felt so right in his arms, I wished he would hold me like this forever. I almost begged him to not put me down, but instead I thanked him.

'Thank you for today Erik; it has been the best Christmas ever! I hope we can do it again.' I smiled.

'You are quite welcome my angel. I'm sorry for making you touch my face.' He whispered, looking at the floor.

'Erik, stop it. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. I did it because I wanted to.' I said slightly cross, I wasn't cross at him, but cross at the people who made him expect pain and misery all the time. He looked at me now, his big eyes in their sunken holes glittering. 'Your silly Erik, you give me the best Christmas ever, and treat me like a princess and then are ashamed when you ask me to touch your face.' I laughed slightly.

'Thank you Christine. Truly.' Erik's voice whispered again, he made a movement with his hand as if to reach out to me, then dropped it and bowed. As he rose, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek, I felt myself blushing and watched as his tall looming frame froze.

'Goodnight Erik.' I whispered, blushing frantically, I let myself in my door, leaving Erik standing frozen.

I lay in bed thinking of what had just happened. Oh gosh, I had kissed him! Again, why had I done that! Because I loved him, that's why, it scared me, the feeling inside of me, the way I acted, like the kiss, I hadn't planned it, but I had done it, because I loved him so much, I felt I needed too, like it was a need now, not a want. It frightened me. A lot. It also frightened me how Erik didn't seem to return my feelings, I didn't expect him too, what was I but a silly girl. The day had been such a success, I smiled as I realised Erik hadn't taken of his cloak, and he had trusted me enough to dine with me. It pleased me immensely.

The walk with Raoul had spooked me slightly. I didn't understand the house he had shown me, he had expected me to know it. He had taken my hands and asked me to 'really, really think,' his eyes had been filled with desperation, and when he finally gave in he seemed irritated at me, almost angry and he muttered all the way back about 'dirty tactics,' and 'poisoned minds,' I really didn't understand at all. He had been so sweet and pleasant then the next moment he had a tight grip on my arm and marched me back to the Opera house, something had frustrated him, I guessed it had something to do with the bruise on his cheek. I wondered who had hurt Raoul in such a way. He was usually the perfect gentleman, maybe it was just an accident. As we had entered the Opera house, I hadn't been deaf to the mutterings from the other cast members as Raoul kissed my hands. It had been slightly embarrassing, I adored Raoul, but he wasn't my lover, no. He was a friend, surely he was just being slightly over friendly...I didn't like the way the cast presumed he was courting me, I didn't like it at all. Because we weren't, gosh, it would be an honour for any lady to be courted by Raoul, but I had my heart fixed on something else, on giving Erik the love and affection he had missed out on all those years ago.

My heart sunk dramatically as I suddenly thought of Erik's draw, the one I had got the music from, it was filled with paper and little wrapped up items, I wondered what they were, as I had quickly flicked through the pile of dust parchment, I caught a glimpse of one of the drawings. It was a girl, I didn't see it properly, but I grew very jealous, who was this that Erik was drawing, was that why he had been so hasty to close the draw behind me, I had noticed it had a silver lock on it. I felt my stomach tighten, I wanted to love him, I couldn't bear the thought of someone else capturing his heart. I needed to know who this woman was, faces of women, beautiful, passionate women, filled my head, their faces dancing around my mind. Tears pricked in my eyes, as I shook them from my mind, I was just a silly girl. A silly little girl. I covered my head with the duvet, trying to drown out the calling voice of the draw; it was beckoning me to it. Teasing me with its secrets, with its hidden ways, with things I'd never know, of passionate lovers and beauty unlike any other.

This torment went on for what felt like an age, then I could bare it no longer. I needed to know what was in the draw. I waited got out of bed, I crept silently, to the door, pressing my ear against it to see if Erik was still awake. I heard nothing, and my heart jolted as I opened my door and was met with darkness. Erik wasn't there. I held my breath and ran through the dark to the draw; it was on the other side of the room. I grabbed one of the solitary low lit candles and used it to light up the lock. My hands were shaking as I inspected it. I was scared of what I may find, and scared of being caught. But I pushed my nerves aside; I slipped the bobby pin from my hair. Having lived on the streets, I knew how to pick a lock, and even with shaky hands I was fast. I felt it click and break free, I was trembling now. I pulled the lock away, and took deep breaths before opening the draw. I closed my eyes, putting my hands into it, and wrapped my fingers around a hard shape, I opened my eyes it was covered in a little white case, I placed it down, and grabbed a handful of the parchment and more of the curious little white cases. My heart was racing now; I sat on the floor the candle close to me. I began to unwrap the little cases, my fingers working quickly and silently. The first one unwrapped it was a figure of a girl, my heart sank, who was she. In this figure she was in a long pink ball gown, her dark curls in a perfect bun and a little tiara on her head, she looked like a princess. I felt my breath begin to fasten as I unwrapped several more of the figures, all of which were of the same brown haired girl, each model had a different dress, a different hair style. Tears formed in my eyes, who was she? The models were done so delicately I knew they were made by Erik's hand. I lined them all up, their blue eyes staring at me. I began to reach for the parchment, I needed to know, who she was, this girl that obviously had captivated Erik's heart entirely it seemed. The first piece of parchment was a drawing the girl again, had long brown hair, big blue eyes, I was jealous of her, she was stunning, I flicked through and found several others of the same pale girl. Until I stopped at one, it was stunning, my heart began to crack at the sight of it. The brown haired girl, her face in a perfect smile was holding a red rose in her small hands, she looked up at me through the paper, her big eyes so beautiful. A lump in my throat rose and ached, I had felt so special when Erik had given me the rose, why had he done that? Surely he must of known, it would of made my heart burst with joy. I wiped my tears away as I flicked to the next page. This time it was not just a drawing of the brown haired girl, but writing, the lettering was in gold pen, and in that swirliness of Erik's hand. I didn't want to read, the lump in my throat was suffocating me now, tears brimming in my eyes.

_I have been visited by a fallen angel._

_My heart she has captured it seems, _

_Though she'll never love me, _

_I'll never stop loving my Christine._

My heart stopped, no surely it hadn't said, my name! I turned to look at the figures, but was met my a much large one. One whose eyes were filled with such rage I shook, Erik had awoken. I spun to face him, to try and explain.

'So, this is how you repay me?' His voice filled the blackness, he was masked once more, making him look every inch the Phantom. The coldness in that quiet, yet controlling, angry voice, made me shiver, like it was a cold wind.

'Erik-' I began, I was facing him now, but I looked away, fearing to look into the fiery eyes.

'No. Enough!' He roared making me flinch, as he grabbed my wrists pulling me to my feet. 'Why did you do it? Why? Like a thief in the night!' His face was close to mine, I tried to look away, his teeth were bared.

'Erik, Maestro please-' I was crying now, I was so confused, the draw full of things, had I just imagined them being filled with me, with love for me? I hoped with all my heart they were but the look on Erik's face was so angry, I was sure it couldn't be.

'Enough. You prying Pandora!' He stormed around now, to the draw, he pulled out more figures, more parchment. He threw them at my feet, the figures broke, with smashes. 'Is this what you wanted to see?' Several pairs of blue eyes stared up at me from the now torn and thrown pictures.

'Erik, stop, please. Please just explain.' I begged, kneeling and picking up the parchment. He was panting now, I saw his hands shaking wildly. Then he began to laugh, sickeningly.

'Stranger then you dreamt it, can you even bear to look or bear to think of me, this repulsive carcass, who burns in hell but secretly, dreams of your beauty?' His breathing was erratic now as he picked up the draw and emptied it at my feet. 'Look at it! You wanted to see, now look how you've destroyed me!' his voice filled with a hidden rage and disgust.

'Of my beauty?' I said quietly, my mind still on that word. His head snapped up and he began to pace towards me, I was scared of him; I took a step back from him.

'Yes, your beauty, your voice, your everything. Christine. You have bewitched me, body and soul. You show me kindness, light. This draw this disgusting, filled draw, is as close as I'll ever get to loving you. I'm a beast!' He hissed, my heart stopped. What was he saying, he, he loved me?

'Erik, I don't understand.' I whimpered, I was beyond confused, did he love me?

'I didn't expect you too. I'm a cruel man, I always have been, but this is my final cruelness...Loving you.' He said as if speaking venom, shaking his head.

My heart stopped, he hadn't just said, no, surely, but before I could speak, his cold hands were on my wrist again.

'I shall return you now. I'm sorry for you having to find this out Christine. No angel should be loved by the devil. It only ends in despair.' My jaw was slack, my mind blackening, what had just happened? I didn't know. I felt Erik tug on my wrist and we began the journey through the dark. We were silent all the way to the secret door, by the time we had reached it, my mind was bursting to know the answer to a thousand questions. I stopped and faced Erik, who stood beside me.

'Please, let me ask you one thing.' I begged, he was panting, looking pained, his anger was still there but waning. Filled with embarrassment and hatred.

'Erik, do you, do you love me?'I whispered in the darkness my eyes dropped for a second.

'If I say yes you will hate me, if I say no I am lying.' Was what he whispered hoarsely.

I turned, my stomach a tight not, the little smashed figures of me came to my head.

But Erik was gone, and all that was there was the dark corridor and his words that rang in my head, like the bells of an alarm.

Xxxxxxxx

Raoul-POV

The ball was going to be an event of several ideals. Firstly it was a party, that meant there would be a lot of people, that was good because I needed a lot of people to be able to camouflage my plan. The invitations had been sent, as soon as I and Christine had returned from our walk. I had shown her the house, the Phantoms house, and she had acted like she had never seen the place before in her life, I had half expected that, expected her to not just turn and say 'Raoul, I get taught here by a man with no face,' I expected her to want to protect him, but she had done a very good job. Then it had struck me, maybe she hadn't actually seen the house before, the look in her eye was a complete loss. Maybe, Nadir Kahn had played a better game than I thought. I slammed my fist on the table at the thought, but how could he of done; the house was filled with relics of the Phantoms past. The little mask, the bloody hands, the music. But then it hit me, maybe it had been the house of the Phantom, maybe a long time ago, and to jade me he returned to it, in order to hide his identity. My blood boiled. I was tempted to go and hunt down this Mr Kahn and slaughter him. But I took deep swigs of my scotch then thought of a devious plan. Kahn still thought I believed his information was valid, was useful, that he was my ally. Yes, this could be good; I could use that to my strength. My advantage, I smiled and had written my first ball invite. This would be the perfect opportunity to have dealings with Nadir Kahn. He would be in my territory, in my world. I would be king there, I would be the one rolling the dice, I would bring him down, make him crumble, he would have no one to turn to, no one would dare go against the host, he would be my 'special guest.' The real special guest of course would be Christine, I had planned to make my intentions clear to her at the ball, tell her my love, I would court her and after the news she should be shortly getting I was sure she would be more than happy to intend.

I walked through the corridors of the Opera Populaire and watched the slightly heavier cast who had binged on food and wine; begin to drag themselves to the meeting that had been called. The managers wanted a talk with them all, before the new season began in two days. I smirked as I rested against the beam in the wing and watched the cast look anxiously from one to the other, obviously curious. I skimmed for Christine through the faces, and then finally saw her, with her blonde friend, she looked pale and unfocused, her hair in a rather messy bun and her dress plain, but still she looked gorgeous. I smiled at her, and she returned it with a tiny lift of her lips. I felt slightly hurt! Carlotta came strutting in, her toad like face, glowering at the rest of the cast which all took a step back as she entered. The managers came bustling in, both look rather hurried and flushed.

'Ladies and gentleman, we hope you all had a splendid Christmas, but now its time to return to work. We have our first re opening of the season in two days. Now there have been some changes, here and there, to the cast-' the fool Firmin began listing changes, and names, I watched as some faces fell as they heard their fate and others lifted.

'Now, we have one major change. Christine Daae is to be Prima Donna on at least three performances a week. Halfling the Prima Donna time between the two sopranos' He added, I watched Christine's face burst into a shocked smile, the cast around her cheered and embraced her, congratulating her. Then the happiness was ripped apart.

'What! Why is dis 'appening? Why?' Carlotta screamed.

'We, we have had a drop in seat sales and have been recommended by two very reliable sources on the course of action we need to take.' Andre said nervously to the woman, who was frothing at the mouth with rage.

'I ask oo' are these people?' she screeched again, the cast was silent, they all seemed to stand by Christine defending her. I felt my heart leap slightly, I was one of the reliable sources, I had told the managers to make Christine Prima Donna once more. But I didn't know who else was this other 'source' I had rather hoped to take the glory for myself. I raged slightly inside.

'I cannot say, they umm wish to remain unnamed, but you still get to sing Miss.' Andre added trying to calm the woman.

'I get to sing with er!' She creamed once more pointing at Christine.

'Yes, and I'm honoured to sing with you, please don't take this away from me.' Christine said strongly, with a little smile. I saw Carlotta, be lost for words, so she let out a scream of rage.

'I no like dis'. It only temporary!' Then she left, the cast cheered and all laughed and took turns to hug Christine, who was laughing and giggling looking slightly unsure. I would wait my turn, I rather enjoyed watching her smile and look slight nervous. It made her most appealing to me. Then she emerged through the sea of people and I watched her talk to the managers, who passed her a white letter. My heart stopped, could it be my letter? My letter of recommendation, it must of been! I saw her mouth pull into a giant smile, and the managers look at her concerned, she giggled embracing them, and tucking the letter into her dress. She had that reaction over my letter! That was more then good news, she would be so thankful. That is why I had done it.

'Christine' I called to her, with a smile, I straightened my jacket and walked towards her.

'Hello Raoul!' she waved, and looked as if she might of walked away.

'Congratulations, prima donna once more then.' I smirked, she must be playing it cool, to not show me or her up over the fact I had helped her.

'Oh yes, can you believe it?' she said quietly 'I don't know I've done to deserve this.' Her eyes glittered as she ran her fingers over the top of the letter in her dress.

'I do, you're perfect Christine in every way!' I laughed and took her hand, she recoiled from my touch slightly, then smiled.

'Did you get my invitation?' she smiled and nodded at me, but looked slightly distant.

'Yes, I did thank you Raoul. I would love to attend.' She said shyly.

'You will be my partner, I will want every dance with you!' I grinned, taking her hand and twirling her.

'Oh maybe.' She blushed wildly her cheeks aflame.

'Yes, it shall, now do you have a gown to wear?'I was rather hoping she didn't, so I could pick her out one.

'No, no I haven't, I suppose I could get one.' I saw her hang her head in shame, I lifted it up by her chin, she took a frantic step back.

'I will get you one, let me choose, I have very good taste!' I boasted, she nodded timidly.

I wasn't quite sure why she was acting so coldly, hadn't she read my letter? Realised I had given her this opportunity?

'Thank you so much Raoul, truly.' She smiled at me, melting my heart, but still something wasn't right, surely she should be more thankful.

'How about we meet for coffee to discuss it?' I questioned, I hated coffee shops, but I would endure it for Christine, I hated the smelly wretched common people.

'Okay, sure, that will be lovely.' We arranged a time, and I pulled her into an embrace before she disappeared from the wing and back to her friends. I held the letter that had been in her dress only second before now in my hand. I opened it and read it, I closed my eyes, I wasn't even shocked at what I read, it was almost expected. But it still enraged me.

_My managers,_

_I am writing with concern to our leading lady, as you have probably realised La Carlotta, is nothing short of a frightful boar. Not only to her fellow cast, to you both, but to music itself. I expect you have noticed the decline in the lines to watch the Opera? I expect that you are no longer having full houses, and full pockets._

_I can tell you why this is. Christine Daae. You blessed the audience with an angel, you rightfully took her away, but now you must return her to the stage. She is ready now, ready to be the best. I know this. You do not sell seats because, the audience crave perfection. Perfection, Miss Daae can give, not only on stage, but to the press and people too. She will give you the heart of Paris, and the rich behind that go with it. Her voice will call to them, and bring them here. You saw it yourselves, my good sirs, the times Christine sung, the full houses and long waiting lines. I know your interest in music, is not much, you care for money and riches. I can promise you Miss Daae will bring you them. If you continue with Carlotta you will soon have no audience left, and will be paupers on the streets. _

_Here it was I recommend you do..._

I read on and then inhaled deeply, the anger filling me as I read the name at the bottom.

_Your obedient servant_

_OG_

_Opera Ghost_

The Opera Ghost, the Phantom. The monster, had also played the card I had. The bastard, the ugly bastard. I had put in hard work to getting the managers to hear me out, but who was getting the credit? A man with no face! I hit the wall hard with my fists, It wasn't fair! No wonder Christine hadn't been jumping into my arms, or kissing my face! She didn't realise I played just as big a role in this as the freak had! All my rage filled me now, all the frustration, the need, the desire, the wanting, the waiting, it was all built up. I was going to kill this man. That was for certain, and I would make him suffer. He was getting credit and Christine's smiled for my work!

I had to tell her, I had to let her know. She needed to. I raced down the corridors, the feeling of being watched followed me to Madame Girys office, I let myself in.

'Madame, I need to talk to you.' I panted, she rose quickly shutting the door for me, she beckoned me to talk.

'Madame, I need the letter I gave the managers about Christine.' She looked at me funny, my insides felt hot.

'I need it. Now.' I snapped.

'Okay Vicomte, I shall get it.' She swept from the room, leaving me seething. When she returned and passed me the letter I was thankful, and some of my anger was lost.

I thanked the woman and left walking towards Christine's room. I soothed my hair, checked my tie and then knocked. To my delight Christine opened it, she smiled at me, but looked slightly confused.

'Coffee?' I asked, she giggled as her friend shoved her towards the door and grabbed her red scarf.

I looped my arm through hers, and sighed. This felt so right. Surely she could feel it too. I didn't waste a moment and as soon as we left the iron gates of the Opera Populaire behind us, I stopped and produced the letter.

'Christine, I don't think you realise how much you mean to me, and well I had to tell you that I'm the reason you are Prima Donna once more.' I smiled, she looked at me confused, she didn't know I knew about the Phantoms part in this.

'Raoul, I think there's been a mistake.' She said with a smile, then I passed her the letter, I watched her read, her cheeks went red on several occasions at the fact I wrote of her beauty, her talent, her ability. She looked up at me after she had finished.

'Oh Raoul, this is kind of you. I can't explain how kind this is.' Her face was now beaming at me that was more like it. I felt her hug me, it was only brief but I inhaled her scent and her body warmth.

'I'm so happy I could help, I do not know who the other person is though.' I wished I didn't know.

'I do Raoul, and I'm so happy they wanted to help me, I need to thank them right away. I'm going to be prima donna again!' Her eyes glittered, and sparkled, making me feel sick, she laughed and spun around smiling, obviously incredibly excited at the idea of returning to the stage properly.

'I want you to know Christine, I will always be able to provide for you, and give you the best. Whenever you need me, or whatever you need I can supply it.' I had hoped to impress her, but she ended up giggling and patting my cheek.

'Raoul, you are very sweet.' I don't know why but those words made my stomach go funny, I didn't want to be called sweet. I wanted to be passionately loved and considered a protector a lover. I her looped her arm through mine again,

'I bet you can't wait for your ball Raoul; you're going to have so much fun.' She breathed.

'Yes, to think the Prima Donna will be with me!' she laughed nervously.

'I hope I can make everyone proud. I hope I can make people happy again and show them how much they mean to me.' My stomach twisted, I knew who she was talking about when she said 'people' she meant her Phantom, I wanted to hurt him so badly to murder him, to kill him. But she was right the ball was going to be 'fun,' I was going to show Christine my intentions and would also probably have real and proper answers about the Phantom from Nadir Kahn.

I wasn't going to play nicely with Mr Khan, no he was in the league with the Phantom, he was a blockage to Christine.

He would need to be eliminated.

Yes, yes indeed the ball was going to be fun.

**Thanks for reading...**

**So, what did you guys think?**

**I've always imagined Erik having a big struggle trying to contain his obsession and being ashamed of it. Not only that, I wanted Christine to fear him slightly, for her to realise how unstable parts of his mind are.**

**Hope that makes sense, and that you enjoyed it!**

***pin the tail on Raoul competition with reviewers (we are using a real pin)***


	35. Chapter 35

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I MANAGED TO GET STRANDED IN THE SNOW IM SO SORRY!**

**Wow! I didn't really expect that amount of reviews on the last chapter, so thank you so much! Your all so sweet :3 to the Guest, thank you so much I can't promise you anything I'm afraid, but I hope you stick around to see what happens *Erik rose for you* **

***I obviously don't own anything- same goes for the last chapter.**

Chapter 35-Eriks POV

I watched from box five as Christine got the news of her being Prima Donna once more, her face had lighten up, in that way that made my stomach go all tight and cold. Taking my breath and leaving my lungs breathless, cold and gasping for air. Her beauty was too much, even though her was face slightly paler than usual, her hair in a bun were the curls escaped in an unruly manner and her plain dress made of material I didn't think was worth to sit on her perfect body. I felt sick, embarrassed, ashamed my mind constantly turning and burning on the image of Christine sitting on the floor, her face pale, her eyes wide as she looked in shock at the piles of drawings, sculptures, poems, songs, sonnets, all of them either depicting her, or about her. I had felt sick as I had looked at her face, and my sickening obsession that had lain all around her, there in the garish light of day, the product of my twisted imagination, was my latching fingers trying desperately to cling onto Christine: my little light, she had consumed me body and soul. I had tried my hardest to hide it from her, I hadn't wanted her to know this, to know my love for her, I knew I was not meant to love, especially not my darling Christine. I would taint her, spoil her, ruin her. I was pleased just being her guardian, and amazed how accepted my face. But that acceptation had led to me being too bold, to me even daring to believe I would be able to love her.

But now she knew. Oh god, she knew, she knew I loved her, I had admitted to her. She had asked me, I wasn't going to lie; no I had done enough lying in my life already. I wouldn't lie to her. No, I loved her too much and that was the problem. I loved her with every ounce of my being, and I wasn't ready to stop doing so. I ran a hand through my wig, sighing, watching Christine smile as she read the note I had given to the managers. She looked up from it to them, with big blue eyes, which were shining, I was confused. And so it appeared were the managers who looked form one another and back onto her, as she beamed at the letter. I watched my heart filling with happiness and warmth as she skipped away, holding the letter close to her chest. I sighed again, as she was surrounded by the cast, who all looked delighted, embraced her, kissed her cheek, patted her back. How I wished I could swoop down and hold her, congratulate her, spin her around and laugh with her. But now she knew I loved her, now she knew what an obsessed freak I was, she wouldn't be so keen for my company. Why had I done this? She had accepted my face, why was I expecting her to except more of me.

I clenched my fists in rage as I watched the fop, strolled casually across the stage, taking her hands, kissing them. I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable, her cheeks blushed, she looked side to side, at the now whispering cast, who looked at the bold Vicomte who was embracing and twirling their Prima Donna, he acted so coolly, like she was his possession. I thought of how I had acted, when I had seen her in my draw, it made my body lurch forward, my heart went frozen cold, my eyes clamping shut, my hands shaking, I had raged, not fully but enough to scare her I could tell, and for that I felt like a monster. I couldn't look, I couldn't watch her face. No. I needed to, I was a fool, I needed to see her happiness in a real mans arms, I looked down at them. I was shocked, Christine was pushing away from him, blushing, looking slightly worried. I saw her eyes glance up to my box. My heart stopped; did she know I was there? Could she sense me? I threw myself against the wall; I wouldn't let her see me. My heart was racing, what I to do was. She hadn't seemed happy in his arms. Should I hope, could I hope? Would she ever love me? Nonsense! She never would! Why couldn't I just be grateful for the relationship I had with her? I put my hands in my head, I was shaking now. The emotions that were running through my body, my mind, were so unnatural to me. I had never felt like this in any way before. I had never felt so much feeling for one person, the desire to hold them, to watch them smile, to hear them sing, to hear them say my name, to ask for my advice. It was all so new to me, yet it felt so right and perfect, it was a feeling I wished to capture, to keep, to treasure. It was a feeling; I knew I would only get from being with Christine. I wondered if she had ever felt like this about someone, if she had loved like I loved her. I pulled myself up on the seat and went to look over the banister. Christine and the boy were gone. I looked frantically left to right across the stage, but they were nowhere to be seen.

I walked through the corridors, running my long hands against their coldness; this was where I belonged, here in the dark. The stage, the light that's where she belonged. It was selfish of me, loving her, but I couldn't stop. It was too late for that. Too late for going back now. I closed my eyes, and thought of Christine, my sweet Christine. I was glad she was Prima Donna, she wouldn't be singing a full timetable which enraged me at first, but then I remembered how young she was, maybe the time off in-between would be good for her, I knew she was ready to take it on fully, but she would do that soon, once I scared off the pig Carlotta. I sighed, my feet just walking silently; I past the several trap doors until I reached the last one. I froze; this was Christine's dressing room. Even without thought I was drawn to her. I was about to turn and run. But I heard Christine's voice, and before I knew it was listening to her conversation:

'Meg, promise me you'll never tell a soul what I'm about to tell you.' I heard Christine whisper, my heart stopped, no surely she wasn't going to tell the little ballerina? I pressed my ear closer.

'I was with the man I told you about, and Meg. He-he, he said he loved me.' She stammered, so the girl knew already I didn't understand, it was clear they had discussed me before, but the way she said 'man' and not Maestro showed the ballerina didn't know everything. My heart plummeted, the way she said 'love' sound so unsure.

'Oh Christine! That's wonderful news, isn't it! Christine?' The little Giry said unsurely. I was lost what had Christine said about me for my love to be 'wonderful' I didn't know.

'But Meg, he had-he had figures of me, drawings, and paintings, all of me.' Christine replied quietly, her voice sounded rather small. My cheeks went red beneath my mask, red and hot. How stupid I was, I knew she was disgusted by me! I heard the other girl begin to laugh, the noise echoed. I didn't hear Christine.

'Oh Christine, you sound so worried! Believe me if a man had a draw full of me, Id die of happiness, surely that shows how much he loves you!' The ballerina giggled, she was standing up for me.

'But Meg, it frightened me. He got so angry; I don't know if I can go back to him, I shouldn't have looked. My curiosity is too much! Oh Meg I'm so confused.' Christine whimpered, I wanted to reach out to her to tell her it was all going to be okay, but I had caused this problem, I was repulsed at myself, yet again.

'Why Christine? He told you he loved you even after you went in his draw without asking?' Christine must of nodded.

'Well then, he must love you. You went against him, yet still he told you so! Oh Christine you silly dit. I do think the draw, sounds slightly odd, but you've told me he's different, like no other being.' I sighed, yes I did love her, the Giry was right, I almost laughed, yes I was 'different' so very 'different' that was why my love was so impure.

'Yes, he is. He's the kindest and most talented person ever. It just scared me a little bit, I didn't know he felt or me that way, and the draw, well that's going to get some getting used to.' I heard Christine sigh, my heart flipped, even after how cruel I was to her, she was saying sweet things about me, I felt sick, the draw still frightened her, I knew that. Perhaps, if she gave the opportunity to explain. What would I say? I was always explaining it seemed, but Id explain everything for Christine, from the constellation of the stars to the contents of the ocean I would happily sit and explain it all.

'Well then silly, oh I can't be rude can I? I forgot your Prima Donna now, if I hurt you I'll be in trouble! Not only with the managers, but with your lover too!' The blonde laughed.

Yes, she would be in trouble if she hurt Christine! I felt myself soar with pride, she had so much respect from the entire cast, I knew they were also extremely happy at having her back as Prima Donna, her smiles and compliments to the other cast members had quickly shot her from closet maid to a little heroine! I rested my forehead against the cold back of the door in the black corridor. I was breathing heavily, I was so angry with myself. I should of been more stern about the draw before hand, I should of made it clear that she was not to go in it. I was ashamed of my love for her, because I knew it would never be returned. Then my heart melted at the sound of her laugh.

'Oh hush Meg!' I looked through the slight gap in the wall, and saw the two girls now on their beds jumping up and down, Christine's curls all came loose, she laughed, but still her face had that slight fear on it. I had done that. I had caused that look.

Then the laughing stopped. The door opened and there stood the Vicomte, in his finest winter dress robes, I saw the two girls quickly scramble to the door. My hands began to shake, my eyes felt hot, my teeth clenching at him and his charm. The little blonde all but fell into his arms, but Christine was not so sure, I could tell, she fiddle with her hands behind her back and twiddled her hair. I saw her sigh and then leave with him. I slammed my fist against the walls, again and again. Then I saw the ballerina spin and look at where I was standing. I stopped immediately, daring not to breath as she walked closer to the wall, then her eyes noticed the white letter that was on Christine vanity amongst her other cloak. The girl, looked around and picked it up, like a naughty child getting second helpings of dinner. I watched her transfixed as she quickly read it. I was shocked, how rude! That was Christine's letter, not hers! Why was she reading it? I was going to say something, let my presence be known. But just as I was about to bang. I saw the blonde gasp, and her eyes look up, like she had finally realised something.

'It's him the Phantom of the Opera.' She whispered, sounding rather scared.

My heart froze, and so did my hands which were just getting ready to beat against the wall. She knew the girl had figured out, I cursed a thousand times over.

XXX

Nadir Kahn POV-

I had urgent news for Erik. The Vicomte had now got watches set on the old house. My home was only a few streets away, and this morning when I had walked past it, I noticed the men sitting outside it, grumbling on the pavement, to most they would have seemed like ordinary men. But I knew form the look they had, that these men were being paid to sit out in the cold outside a dreary house. This meant it would only be a matter of time before the Vicomte found out our lies. That would cause issues, the New Year ball was meant to be an opportunity for me to show my false alliance to the idiotic boy. He didn't deserve Christine's love, the way he had got angry so quickly at her, and dragged her off over the fact she didn't know the house, showed me he was wanting her for one thing and one thing alone. It made my skin crawl. Erik may have a horrific face and past to match, his mind was twisted and his temper quick. But I knew he would never harm her, so treat her aggressively. He would only do so if his rage reached its peak, that was when he was unrecognisable, that was when it didn't matter who you were, what you were, if you got in his way you were as good as dead.

I remember back in Persia returning after a hard day with a particularly nasty criminal, when I got a frantic message from one of the servants. Erik had apparently raged, and was smashing my house to pieces. When I returned, the servants were all outside the house, looking at it with fear in their eyes. I entered and had been met by a mini war zone, all my furniture was ripped, and smashed, torn apart. Blood was trailing like a large snake from an unknown source. I had rushed in and found Erik. But it wasn't the Erik I knew. This was some sort of dark creature, it towered above me more than usual, its shoulder taught, the long limbs reaching up and ripping down the mirror of the wall, letting it smash. I had called to him, then I saw as he had turned, were the blood had come from, his wrists, his neck, his chest were all ripped open, by the art of some cruel tool. But it wasn't the blood that had scared me, it had been the burning fire in his eyes, and his long hands which had twitched frantically like the wings of a bee. On seeing me he had picked up a shard of mirror and paced at me. I slammed the door shut between us, it met several savage blows, I thought he may take it off its hinges. Then I had heard his screaming. _'This is their mercy?' _

I still today believed he fully intended to kill me that night. But his temper had got a lot better I had noticed, since Christine had come into his life, she was a calming influence to him. I smiled at the thought. The girl was doing wonders too him. When I saw him now, he actually held semi conversations, not just grunts at me or rude remarks. I reached the door and to my surprise, there was Christine, she was sitting on the step before the large Patent door, her knees drawn into her chest. Her curls dancing down her face, but she looked rather scared. Where was Erik? I came into her view and she bound towards me.

'Oh Mr Kahn! I don't suppose you know where Erik is? I've been knocking for ages.' She said looking concerned.

'I'm not sure Christine, he might be busy up top, I heard your Prima Donna once more, my congratulations.' I smiled, putting the key into the door.

'Thank you so much, do you think we should wait for Erik Mr Kahn?' she stood on the step as I entered, looking slightly torn between entering and not without Erik's permission, this showed me her respect for him, I smiled at her again.

'Don't worry; I expect he will be here soon.' I beckoned her indoors; she hung up her cloak with such familiarity it was as if she was entering her home. We entered the large room, it was cold, I knew Erik had made himself get used to the heat for Christine, so this coldness to him was more his natural climate. I lit some candles, and turned to Christine who was standing staring at the draw across the room, looking worried, chewing on her lip.

'Are you quite alright, Erik will wring my neck if your hurt.' I laughed, though he probably would.

'Yes, well Mr Kahn can I tell you something?' she continued playing with her dress, I nodded, the way her voice sounded was very confused and didn't inspire much confidence.

'Erik told me, he told me-he told me he loved me.' She blurted out. I froze, he had told her? When? How? He was so adamant he wouldn't tell her, I thought he never would. Surely this was a good thing, I was shocked. I looked at Christine's face, she was still chewing her lip, this wasn't the best reaction to being told someone loved you, it made my heart sink slightly.

'This is true.' I said smiling; I saw her eyes light up for a second and her mouth smile widely and infectiously, then they returned to that worried look.

'The thing is, Oh Mr Kahn, I found things and they scared me.' she said ashamed. My heart dropped.

'What things show me?' She led me to the draw.

'Its full of me. At first I was jealous; I thought maybe he had another girl. But when I realised, I became scared its silly really. But its me.' She trailed off in a whisper, I didn't wait for further instruction, I opened the draw hastily with my pocket knife, it popped open. I heard Christine gasp, and so did I as I saw the draw full to the brim of Christine, I picked up a piece of parchment it had the most stunning drawing on it, so life it was like a photograph, but that wasn't all little models, figures, paintings all stood by it.

'You see Mr Kahn.' Christine sighed 'It worries me.'

I inhaled the papers, the art work here was astonishing, it should be in a gallery not a draw! But this draw represented so much more then Erik's amazing art skills, but his undying love for a special girl.

'Why Christine? Why does it worry you? These are nothing but signs of his love. Think of it like this, Erik has never been loved before in his life. Have you noticed how he doesn't return your touches or hold your eyes for too long? That because he isn't used to kind company, he is fighting a battle with himself, he probably wished to tell you a long time ago his feelings for you, but Christine, he doesn't know how to do such a thing, he doesn't understand like you or me. So this draw, I can understand why it would scare you, of course it would! But this is his way of showing his love, have you ever loved something so much you might explode if you don't tell someone?'

Christine was smiling now and nodding.

'Well Erik has had no one to tell. So these pictures, figures, images are his way of letting out that explosion. He does it through art. He pours his love for you into these. It's his way of telling himself its okay. He loves you Christine, gosh I've never seen the man so happy. I'm not pressuring you to love him, you follow your heart. I'm just saying don't let something like a draw full of drawings block your way or vision. Because Erik is umm special, you've got to think slightly out the box, and think of how restricted he had been all his life. I can't excuse him from all he's done. But still, I know you'll do what's right, he's not expecting you to fall at his feet or become his bride. You're a smart girl, you've made him so happy already, so you do what right for you.' I smiled and I felt Christine embrace me, I gave her a squeeze.

'It all makes sense now Mr Kahn! I can understand, gosh, it does still scare me slightly, but like you said Erik's a very special person, he is so gifted and talented, he lets his emotions out in different ways, I should of thought of that. Did you know he sent a letter to the managers recommending I be Prima Donna once more, if it wasn't for him and Raoul. I wouldn't have a chance! He's done so much for me Mr Kahn!' she sighed smiling.

The mention of 'Raoul' he Vicomte made my stomach drop, the girl was so innocent. I could tell she couldn't read the man's body language. She didn't know he would happily drag her away and cage her; he was the man after her Maestros blood. Whereas Erik was different he would let her excel and soar, he would never hold her back. His past was stained red, but that was behind him, which I firmly hoped and believed it was. I wished to ask her feelings for Erik, whether or not she loved him, but I knew that would be rude. I could tell from her glittery eyes and smile she was totally smitten by him.

'Raoul, told me you were attending his ball.' Christine broke the silence, smiling.

'Yes, I 'am, are you.' My stomach filled with dread, I didn't want her going to it, and something told me to keep her with Erik. To keep her safe.

'Yes I' am. I wish Erik would come, he dances so splendidly.' She sighed, I smiled at her sweetness. Then heard the door open. In walked Erik.

'Ah Erik, Christine tells me you dance splendidly.' I said, seeing him look from me to Christine to me again, he scowled at me. I raised my hands in defeat, took out some parchment wrote a note on it and passed it to him as I walked out, leaving him staring transfixed at Christine, his eyes tense with love. Whilst hers shone with a flurry of emotions, which I couldn't name. But love was defiantly there.

XXX

Christine POV

I stood looking at Erik nervously, the door had just shut Mr Kahn had left, we were both silent. Taking little glances at each other I didn't know what to say. I wanted to run to him, to take his hand, to kiss his cheek, but the tightness of his body showed me his uncomfortableness.

'Erik I-' I began to explain. But he rose his hand to stop me, looking pained.

'Christine, please. Just listen, I need to explain. I love you. More than anything, more than my music.' He said it pained, looking away from me, not looking at my eyes, darting away, his hands clenching onto the chair before him.

'Erik-'

'The draw Christine, the draw. I can't justify it, I know it scared you. I know I scared you. For god sake, my obsessive nature scares me Christine; I can't tell you how much you mean to me. How much I care. I'm trying my hardest not to let the thought of you consume me whole.' His hands were clenching so tight now, I could see his knuckles white and taught, as if they might burst at any moment. My heart was racing as he said this, thumping against my chest, I felt I may burst. I was now behind him, my mouth slack. I put a hand on his shaking back, he jumped and turned, his eyes full of tears.

'Erik, it's okay.' I said quietly, looking at his pained eyes.

'How! How is it okay?' He said as if he was being tortured.

'Its okay Erik, because I want you to love me.' I smiled in small way, I watched as I saw his bottom lip drop.

'You-you want my love?' I saw him fall to the back of his chair, looking as if he was trapped.

'Yes. Yes I do.' I was speaking quietly now, and from my heart. I did want his love, I wanted it so much.

'My love, a monsters love?' he was stammering.

'Yes. Erik I do, it makes me feel special. You're not a monster.' I took his hands in mine, he flinched automatically. I saw him shaking, and I pulled him into an embrace, laughing.

'Christine?' he sounded so worried, his voice filled with pain.

'Shh now Erik, I want your love that's all you need to know.' I smiled it made me feel so full and alive. But it still scared me slightly. I loved him, but I wasn't ready to tell him, I didn't know why but part of me didn't want to tell him, the feelings I had scared me.

I watched as Erik collapsed into his chair. Shaking his head, before he began to laugh like a maniac, I looked at him scared, what was wrong. I didn't understand. Then his emotions changed again, he stood up, and I could see him smile even behind his mask.

'Shall we sing Prima Donna?' he offered me a shaking hand, I took it gratefully.

But the time we had finished singing Erik seemed to have returned to his normal state of mind, he gave me an array of compliments and encouraged me to hit those notes I never thought I would be able to. I had watched as his hands had flown across the keys of his piano. It was mesmerising, everything about him was mesmerising, the way he talked, moved, played. It was all utterly unique. That's what made him so special. We both sat facing each other on the armchairs by the fire; I curled up against the leathery warmth, watching Erik stitch at a fine pale pink material, his eyes were crossed, and his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth. I giggled at the sight.

'Maestro, your concentrating I can tell!' I laughed, he looked at me his miss matched eyes un crossing, then he realised his tongue was still slightly out. He laughed slightly.

'I'm sorry Christine, I've always done that, since-' I saw the change in his eyes, they went from joy to sadness very quickly. I rushed to his side, and sat at his feet.

'Erik you can tell me anything, and everything. I don't want you to face these daemons by yourself.' I smiled up at him.

'Thank you my child. Perhaps one day I will tell you, perhaps you need to know the full of my past. But not now, its not a pleasant story, what I told you was the main parts, I fear if I told you it all you'd run from me, and never return.' His voice was filled and heavy with self disgust.

'No! I'd never do that! I'm a strong girl, I wouldn't be scared. I'd never run from you. I'm here now, and you're never getting rid of me!' I crossed my arms, trying to show him my strength, I watched his eyes leave there sadness, and sparkle, as the room filled with the sound of his booming laugh.

I smiled, I did love him. I really did, but then why couldn't I tell him? Why was part of me holding these emotions back?

'Erik, I was wondering, if well. I've been invited to Raouls ball, and I wanted to know if you wished to attend with me?' I prayed in my head he would come, I wanted him to be there with me. I watched as his head lifted from his work once more.

'Christine you know I cannot,' he said bitterly, 'are you going to the ball then?'

'Yes, Raoul asked me this morning, Mr Kahn is going. But don't tell him Erik, I don't think he will be as good a dancer as you.' It wasn't the dancing that worried me, I just had a funny feeling when Raoul was around me, I adored him, but I just felt this ball was going to be an opportunity for him to do something, I didn't know what, maybe I was just being silly. I was grateful for my invite, and knew I was lucky to get one. But at the mention of Raoul, I noticed the twitch in my Maestros long hands return.

'Do you not like Raoul Maestro?' I said sadly, I knew Raoul could be a little arrogant but he was a nice man.

'I just wish for you to be careful around him.' Erik sounded pained, and he looked into my eyes as he said this.

'Careful? Maestro, Raoul won't hurt me!' I laughed slightly, rather nervously.

'Just promise me you'll be careful. I'm glad Nadir is going to the ball, he can keep an eye on you.'

'Maestro you make me sound like a trouble maker! I'm quite the good girl!' I was touched at the fact he worried for me though.

'I know you are Christine, you are as sweet as an angel, its not you I worry about its other people.' He grumbled, I rolled my eyes, and wondered if he would ever trust people again. I doubted it, why should he after nearly everyone had treated him so cruelly. I watched him lift up the pale pink fabric, and as it un folded I realised it was the start of a dress.

'Is that for me?' I gasped, totally taken by the fine material.

'I don't think I will look very good in it, do you?' He said rolling his eyes dramatically. I giggled.

'Oh Erik its beautiful!' I reached to touch it, but he pulled it away.

'It's not nearly done yet. If it's going to be a ball gown, you will need it much grander. This is just the beginning.' He seemed satisfied with his work, and I beamed, he had made me a ball gown! I giggled; I knew it was going to be the single most beautiful thing ever. Then I remembered Raoul wished to buy me one, I felt slightly bad, but surely he would understand. I knew he would.

'I wish Papa could have met you Erik. He would have loved you, he loved creating things, beautiful things, he would get so cross when they didn't go his way.' I laughed slightly, but felt sorrow fill me, poor Papa, the images of his brutal murder returned to me. I felt my body shake and tremble as the blood stained ground filled my head, and the knife which had been dug into him. My eyes were clamped shut now, as the thoughts tortured me.

'Christine, Christine, my child. Come back to me. Leave those thoughts and come back to me.' I opened my eyes quickly; Erik was close to me now, looking worried.

'How could they of done that to him Erik? How could they of hurt my poor Papa? He was a good man.' I felt tears fill my eyes at the thought.

'Do not think of it Christine. Men kill for no reason, like you said he was a nice man, they were probably jealous. They probably felt envy of him, for having such a beautiful daughter. Do not let those evil men fill your mind.' I wiped my tears away, and held Erik. I felt so safe with him, like those evil men would never hurt anyone again. I closed my eyes and held him, wishing to never let go, his body was twitching as usual, but to my surprise i felt his hand hover over my back, as if he wished to touch me. I pulled away, and blushed.

'Perhaps Christine we could go and visit your Papa, if you wished?'

I leapt up, smiling, giving him one last squeeze, grabbed my cloak, mittens and scarf then returned to the room. Erik's back was turned to me; in his hand he held a little note.

'Is something wrong Erik?' I asked worried, he frantically shoved the note into his pocket, pulling on his wide brimmed hat.

'No, nothing is wrong.' He said through gritted teeth, walking to the hidden door to the outside world.

I knew there was something wrong, but my curiosity had caused enough problems so far, this time I would just trust him and hoped in time he would tell me.

XXX

Raouls POV

'What do you mean there has been no one?' I roared, pacing my room, turning and raging at the man before me.

'Monsieur le Vicomte, we have sat there for three days, no one went in or out.' The man groaned at me.

'Silence! I don't care! You better be sure, because if you're not, this will cause me problems! As you can imagine I don't not like problems.' I stood panting, glaring at the man before me, though he didn't seem intimidated by me, which caused me great anger. Even when I shouted, raged, put my hands on my hips, he didn't shake with fear, or seem to be scared of me at all.

'I'm certain Monsieur le Vicomte; no one has been near that building. Not even close to it. The locals think it is haunted. They all avoid it.' I sighed and handed him his money.

'Leave now.' I heard the door shut, and fell into my large chair. So, Nadir Kahn had been lying all along. I had suspected so all along. But what did it matter, I looked at the plans of the up and coming ball, it was only a day away. That would be my time to bring him down; I would not have him make a mockery of me. I would have him tell me everything. I sighed and looked out on the lawns, the snow was beginning to melt now, and everything looked grey and miserable. I was excited for the ball; it was going to be a success, everything was nearly done, the flowers, the drink, the servants, they had all been arranged, I was excited. I had spent thousands on it, and the guest list was ever growing, but only one person was on my mind from the guests. Christine.

I leapt from the room quickly and raced to my own quarters, there hanging in the corner was the dress I had brought for Christine, it was ruby red and extremely long. I had chosen red because it would make her stand out, it would make everyone attention be on her, it was a colour most avoided, but I had chosen it purposefully, I wanted people to notice me and her, and comment on us, notice our connection, our love. Even if she didn't love me, I had enough love for both of us. I knew she would love the dress, I had perfect taste. Everyone said so.

'Wearing dresses are we now brother?' I heard Philippe's voice drip from the door, I turned to him snarling.

'It is for my date to the ball.' I spat, he looked slightly panicked.

'Raoul, it's not that girl is it. It's not the Prima Donna?' It wasn't worth arguing with him.

'Oh no Philippe of course not, don't worry.' I smiled at him, I knew he would try and stop me if I told him what I was planning, it wasn't worth the hassle, it was easier, to just lie.

'I'm happy Raoul, you've made the right choice my brother, I'm sure your date is delightful.' He smiled at me, some of his old charm returning.

I shut the door on him, my stomach turning ever so slightly, I wondered what he would think when he would see my scarlet princess on my arm.

**Hope you liked it I apologise again or the delay!**

**I will be returning to my usual updating pattern of every other day (:**

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Please would love to know what you think, the ball is coming up in the next few chapters, and believe me it's going to get messy!**

**I hope you can stick around for that!**

**Sorry I've been a bit useless, so *Erik roses for you all***

***dresses and ball invitations to the reviewers***


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all! Big bunches of Erik roses to every one of you, your reviews make me smile so much, your all so perfect! And love to all the people who favourited and followed too! Ah you're all so amazingly flattering! I would thank you all individually but your all so great so *Life supply of Erik made clothes for you all* even if you just read this.**

**Oh and I got asked again, I'm 16 years old by the way, I didn't know if you wanted to know that, but there you go haha.**

**I hope you all have your ball gowns/suits at the ready! :D**

**Ohhh and the Christine in my head is a young Anna O'Byrne in looks, but that's just me, feel free to let me know who/what you think Christine in this story is like!**

**Hope you enjoy it**

***Once again all ownership goes to the rightful people; just making sure you all knew that ;)**

Chapter 36-Eriks POV

We had visited Christine's father's grave, she had skipped ahead of me and sat crossed legged at the large marble stone face, rubbing her hands over its face, removing the trickles of rain. I had stood behind her, nervously looking left to right, praying no one would see me. When I had looked upon her, her tiny figure, looked so lost and helpless, as it sat on the wet ground, the looming concrete angels and marble graves made her look like a lost child. I had taken a step towards her, in fear the angels would steal her from me, return her to the heavens where she belonged. But she had turned to me, with her blue eyes full of tears, but she was smiling.

'I think Papa likes you Erik.' She had whispered her mouth smiling, as if sharing some secret. 'Oh feel the stones warm, it's like he's smiling.' She had taken my hand in hers and pressed it against the warm marble. I didn't want to burst her bubble and tell her it was the warmth of the rain. To Christine everything was magical. She was a magic herself, a beautiful magic, like a creature of fable, a unicorn or fairy that may disappear at any moment. It was like I was seeing her for the first time again. My heart felt warm. It had pained me how she had cried over the thought of her Papas death; I knew full well what it was like to suffer from torturous memories, I wished to rage about the murderers, how dare they make Christine feel my pain. But then I remembered I was a murderer too. The pain Christine was feeling, was probably the pain I had inflicted on others. I was repulsed at myself, disgusted. I was in the same league as these murderers. If only I could take it all back, but I couldn't no matter how hard I wished or pretended, what was done was done.

I had more pressing matters to deal with, with hope I had silenced the little Giry. It hadn't taken much, she was a very ditsy young girl, all over the place, a very talented dancer, but had the attention plan of a gnat, whilst she had been busying herself with getting ready to spill the news of Christine having some kind of acquaintance with the Phantom of the Opera, I had slipped in through the door, silent, and stolen the letter once more. I watched her spin around, looking for it everywhere, without it she had no proof, without it she had nothing; I saw her look around as if expecting to see me there.

'I know your there. I know you're watching. Please don't hurt Christine, I promise I won't tell anyone, just don't hurt her.' She whimpered her back to where I was. I smiled, she didn't need to worry, this girl seemed to be a good friend to Christine, I was glad she had someone else looking out for her. Someone less scary and hidden.

She had been easy to deal with, however the recent news from Nadir about the Vicomtes watches worried me, he would know now that it had all been a lie, and that would lead to problems. This would clarify that I had another residence, one I knew he would be more determined to find this time. I could deal with that, if he came after me alone. I could set traps work against him, this was my domain, my territory and I would use that home advantage to the fullest. However, I could not just worry for myself; there was this evening's ball to consider, whenever I thought of this ball, my stomach went cold, and dread filled me. Something wasn't right. I wanted to put a stop to it all, I didn't want Christine attending. That insolent boy, would have her all to himself, to show her off, to pretend he owned her. I couldn't bear the thought, of him dancing with her, dragging her around. No, I couldn't have it. I was almost tempted to take up her offer of attending, just so I could watch over her, be there for her if she needed me, and keep the boy in check. But she would at least have Nadir, a much as I disliked to say it I did trust the man, he knew how much Christine meant to me, he would guard her with his life.

I finished up Christine's dress, it was good, I didn't know if she would like it, but I felt like it was special, it was rather plain, in a pale pink material, which was soft and when it caught the light shimmered slightly, it went out at the hips largely into that desired ball gown shape, the front was in a v shape, and around that I had stitched a small line of lace, the back was brought into a large bow, which in the middle of I had put a dyed pink rose, it was as I said rather plain, I had made pink long gloves and found a pair of satin dress boots to match. It didn't look like much as I hung it on the back of my chair, but I knew it would be Christine that would bring it to life, make it beautiful. That was if she wanted to wear it, I wouldn't be offended if she didn't.

I sighed, checking my pocket watch, the ball was straight after the performance, Christine's first performance back as Prima Donna, I had all the faith in the world toward her, I would be there in box five, it was a risk, but I needed to be there for her, I wasn't going to leave her alone. She had asked for my guidance and I would give it. I began to pace up and down my lair, wondering where on this planet Nadir was. I needed to talk to him before the performance, mainly about the ball, but he was, in true Persian fashion, late. I would wring his neck if I missed so much as a second of Christine's performance, I wished to see her before she went on the stage, Id see her after, in order to give her my dress. Again the feeling of dread returned, I didn't want her to go, I didn't want her to spend a second longer than she already had in the Vicomtes company. A thousand problems went around and around my head. Then the door opened.

'About time!' I roared, I regretted it straight away, and couldn't help but laugh as Nadir entered the room, newly shaven, his greying hair slicked back under a top hat, and in rather ill fitting dress robes, which his stomach poked out off.

'Don't laugh at me Erik!' he growled back, shooting me a filthy look. 'Let's get down to business.'

'Yes, this ball. I want you watching Christine, don't take your eyes off her, look after her for me, don't let her drink anything unless you've checked it, scan the room, I want that insolent boy being watched at all times. If he as so much as dances with her without offering her a rest I will go back on our promise and kill him. I want her to be treated with respect at all times, if anything, I mean anything goes wrong or seems ill, bring her back. I will not have her harmed.' I was listing things in my head, as I paced, I trusted her to keep safe, and for Nadir too look after her. Then I heard him laugh. I glared at him.

'Oh Erik, you are in love aren't you? I promise to look after her; I'm flattered you're trusting me. Though I do wish you would come too, I think Christine would rather like you there.' He smiled.

'No. I cannot attend, somehow I don't think the Vicomte would appreciate my being there, and besides the crowds I'm not ready.' I sighed, beckoning him along with my filled hands, as I tied on my cloak, folded the dress and shut the patent door.

'Maybe if you had Christine you could face them, you did that time previous.'

I was shaking I wished I could go with her, but the thought of all those people made me tremble, it was aggravating, and frustrating, and not something I needed the Persian bringing up.

'Yes maybe I could with Christine. But I' am not attending. Now shall we go and watch my angel or are we going to stand here all night.' I growled, watching Nadir shaking his head, as I stormed off into the darkness.

Everyone was up on their feet. Everyone. The sea of the audience were happy to have Christine back, they cheered, tossed flowers and clapped even louder every time she gave a nervous bow. I stood in my box, invisible and clapped, however I noticed how Christine gave a few glances towards my box as she smiled and scooped up the many flowers which were building up around her ankles now. I was beyond relieved and proud, she had done beautifully, not that I had expected any less from such an angel, but she seemed to show little nerves, just her usual smiley shyness as she had walked onto the stage, it was to be expected in someone so young. The curtain closed, and the audience was left in a buzz, still getting over the climax they had just endured and many getting ready to depart to the Vicomtes ball. This had been the part I was dreading, I had forgotten all about it through her performance, and now she had finished and I was back to earth my stomach felt like a lead weight. I slipped into my black corridor, noticing the many crowds of people which lined up to meet the star or even gaze a look upon her; I knew many were apprehensive to meet her before the ball so they could claim they were 'friends.' I held the dress in my hands, checking the time in the dark. I prayed Christine had remembered our time to meet, and pushed open the little trap door into her dressing room. I was met by her smiles; before I even got through the door she was questioning me with unsure glances.

'Oh Maestro how do you think I did? Was I okay? I felt slightly off, gosh it was bad wasn't it.' She bit her lip, tugging at her curls to get them loose.

'Christine, you were perfect. I couldn't fault you, perhaps a little straighter in your posture, but then that's just me picking.' She burst into a giant smile, but had that look of concentration on her face obviously taking in my advice, which I found adorable. 'I have this for you, you don't have to wear it.' I spotted the garish red material dress in the corner, who on earth had picked that out for her? It was vile, it was the wrong colour for Christine, she was subtle and pretty, not a sharp foul woman begging for attention. I gave the dress to her, its pinkness shimmering, I watched her jaw drop.

'My goodness Erik, it's the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' Her eyes were wide as she picked it up giggling as she twirled with it, holding it close to her. I watched her with delight, she really liked it. I watched her place it down gently and then threw herself onto me, squeezing me tightly, whilst her little giggles sent vibrations through my body. I shook at first, that wave of self disgust running through me, then as I inhaled her rose smelling curls I used all my courage, to do what I had been working towards for several weeks. I held my breath and placed my violently shaking arms around her too, I didn't hold her tightly, just my arms around her, my fingers jumping as they shadowed past her curls. I watched as she looked at me in wonder, I gasped and let go, but she did not.

'I wish you could come with me tonight, Erik.' she sighed, and I cursed myself and my stupid fears.

'Mr Kahn will be there, he will be taking you there and bringing you back, any trouble go to him. And I mean any trouble Christine, the slightest thing, if you feel sick or anything, go to him, he will help and bring you home.' I was panicking, talking fast, trying to get it across to her how crucial it was if she needed help she seeked it.

'I promise Erik.' She smiled at me sweetly, giving me one last squeeze.

There was a knock at the door, we both jumped.

'I must go, but Christine remember what I said my child. Have fun, but please stay safe.' I was almost begging her, the knocking was getting louder.

'Just a moment,' Christine called to it 'but Maestro you wont see my in my gown!' she said sadly, her bottom lip dropping, I look a step forward from the hidden door, and put my hand out wishing I could touch her, but hastily dropped it again.

'I will look once your ready through the door, shout 'I'm ready' and I will see you. But I already you know you'll look heavenly.' I got a flash of her smile before I closed the door behind me and Madame Giry came bustling in, her daughter in toe.

I waited for what felt like an eternity in the dark, a thousand problems going through my head, worries and troubles. They were all put aside when I heard Christine's voice call:

'I'm ready.' I rose up on my toes and looked through the gap, she was stunning, her hair was down but pinned up in several places with little silver diamante pins, looking like she had captured the stars, the dress looked exquisite, and round her neck was the little rose necklace I gave to her. I had to catch my breath she was stunning, like a princess, no, she was better than any princess. I saw her look directly at were I was hiding. What made her most beautiful was her smile, she could of just been wearing rags it wouldn't of mattered, that smile put all the finest materials in the world to shame and the stars too. My heart lurched.

'Christine you look phenomenal.' Madame Giry gasped, her friend looked at her in pure envy.

'Thank you both.' She embraced them, but over their heads I saw her mouth 'thank you' to me. My heart felt like it would burst, I had to resist the erge to go into the room and sweep her off her feet. Not that would ever happen.

But then the door was knocked again, this time it was Nadir. There was icy tension between him and Madame Giry, but the two girls didn't seem to notice and continued giggling about 'princesses' and 'prince charming.' Nadir gave her many compliments, before leading her out the room through the noisy crowds.

The door shut. It's strange how a sound can be so symbolic; because just from that 'crack' I knew this was the start and end of something. Something that was making my stomach fill with dread.

XXX

Raouls POV

The guests had begun to arrive my vast driveway now filled with carriages, grand people now filled my large ball room, and many had began to fill the rest of my home as well. They were in all colours, shapes and sizes. But I didn't care for one of them; I stood with my brother on the first step of our grand stair case, both with plastered smiles on our faces, wishing people 'good evenings and splendid times,' when actually neither of us could care any less. I was beginning to get frustrated now, Christine still hadn't arrived, I had heard many people as they entered talk of her performance, all of them complemented her, I was glad, but saw at each mention of her name, my brother go a shade paler and his eyes even wider. Gosh, I can't imagine what he would look like when he actually saw her, I smiled, it would be quite a treat. The servants milled around carrying large trays off champagne, it was a rule of thumb to have a good ball, you kept the guests well hydrated. Philippe had walked off to go to the smoking room with some British member of parliament I didn't remember inviting. But then through the doors walked Christine, every head turned as she did so.

She looked fantastic, my jaw dropped, she was dressed in a pale pink, the gown seemed to float around her, I noticed rather annoyed that it wasn't the dress I had chosen. I didn't need three guesses to know who had picked it. But I continued looking at her, her cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment, biting her lip in that way that fired up my inner most flames, and the little diamantes in her hair caught the light, every woman automatically became envious of her and every man wanted to know her name. To her side, was Nadir Kahn, I felt myself smirk, I was indeed pleased to see that he had come, I had many a treat in store for him. I bound down the steps, taking Christine's hands.

'My sweet Christine, how heavenly you look, though I notice that isn't my dress.' I smiled, though secretly cursed.

'Oh Raoul, I'm so sorry, it was lovely, I just fell in love with this dress.' She smiled nervously, her eyes darting side to side, at the people who had returned to their conversations, but all of which had changed and now discussed the new Prima Donna.

'Please don't be nervous Christine, come you will stay with me, I can show you to everyone.' I held her hands tighter, as I felt her turn to Nadir as if to protest.

'I would be more than happy to show Miss Daae round.' The Persian, purred in a slightly threatening way as he looked at my hands which were wrapped around Christine's.

'Oh Mr Kahn, I'd be more than happy to do so. Christine has promised me a dance or two.' I winked at Christine who laughed nervously and gave a little nod to Nadir; this irritated me, why were they speaking in some sort of code of nods and shakes.

'Okay Vicomte, I was promised a dance too, so Ill probably steal her off you at some point.' I smiled and gave a false laugh, as I began to steer Christine away. Not a bloody chance now I had Christine on my arm, she was mine for the duration of the ball, I certainly would not be sharing her with some sweaty Persian! I noticed Christine's little shakes, and trembles, as we walked through the crowds, everyone's heads turned, yes that is what I had wanted. Their eyes filled with envy, every one of them, trying to work out who she was. She was mine, and through the ball I'd show her how special being part of this way of life could be. It was bigger, better, more lavish and expensive than any other way of life. It was the best. But so far Christine just seemed nervous and scared, we reached the ball room now, the vast colours of twirling gowns and suit tails made it like a swirling rainbow, as the music filled the room.

'Christine, please don't be nervous, I will look after you.' I said, liking how she clung onto my arm with her small gloved hands.

'But they're all looking at me, like I'm a freak. Oh Raoul I don't belong here.' She whispered, as several more heads turned.

'Christine, they are all envious. You are by far the most beautiful girl here. They all are jealous of you for that, and jealous of me for having you on my arm.' I smiled at her, and felt her shaking hands tighten as a pair of men walked towards us, their dog like women hanging of their arms baring their teeth at the shaking Christine who smiled at them kindly. I mentally cheered they were the Panek brothers, both tall and very handsome, both very great huntsmen, just like their father.

'Ah Raoul, some ball you've put on. This has to be the best one of the season, quite a way to end the year.' Said the older brother Alexander, who seemed to notice Christine at the last moment, and took no shame in looking her up and down with his mouth slightly open.

'Good gosh, were he find you then?' he said his eyes still gazing her Christine's body, in a way that made me smile. He was jealous. Ha! This lack of eye contact, confused Christine, who didn't seem to notice he was talking to her, so there was a slight awkward pause before she stammered:

'I'm-Ch-Ch-ristine Daae sir, I'm the-the new Prima Donna.' I watched her look at the floor, biting her lip, as the dog like women, laughed and whispered.

'Gosh, you might need to teach her to talk Raoul!' Alexander laughed, shaking his head.

'The new Prima Donna! I thought I recognised you somewhere, your voice is splendid.' Oliver butted in, he was the younger brother, we all thought him rather wet, but I saw Christine smile.

'Thank you sir, your every kind.' She blushed, quietly, smiling sweetly, her grip loosening on my arm.

'Perhaps we could have a dance later on, I would love to talk to you about the Opera, I always wished to sing, but my family wouldn't permit it.' Oliver sighed, I rolled my eyes, he wouldn't be dancing with her.

'That would be lovely sir, that is such a shame about your singing. I'm sure your splendid, perhaps you could take lessons, then maybe your family will see your gifted and let you go after your dream.' Before Christine had even finished me and Alexander were laughing, bless her she didn't understand.

'A proper man never sings, only funny men sing, and half of them turn out to be women. A man who sings is wasting his time, why learn music when you could learn the art of women, or holding balls, they are much more attractive qualities wouldn't you say so?' Alexander laughed, I saw Oliver look at Christine apologetically, whilst the two women laughed even louder.

'I think it's splendid when men can sing, it shows they can use their emotions, to me there's nothing finer.' Christine replied quietly but firmly, her grip slack now on my arm, my stomach went cold, I knew who she was thinking of when she said this her 'Maestro,' I ground my teeth together. Alexander's face was slack, but in a slight smile whilst Oliver laughed now.

'Good for you Miss Daae, you seem like a very bright and intelligent girl, I would love to talk one day, perhaps you could give me singing lessons.' He winked as they walked away; Christine giggled slightly, then looked up at me.

'Oh gosh Raoul, I was so scared, I thought those women would eat me alive. Thank you for being there.' My anger diminished, her grip tightened on my arm. Yes, she was realising in this world, in my world she needed me, I loved her dependency on me, and her nerves. I shot a smile to one of the tables which was filled with lords and ladies, they called me over. I felt Christine's slight restrain as we pushed through the crowds to get to them, most people moved out our way, knowing who I was, and wishing to catch a look at who I had with me.

'Ah Raoul! There you are, and whom may I ask is this little gem?' asked one of the fat red faced men, who was bulging out of his navy tail coat. Introduced Christine and as soon as I said her name the whispers went around the table like fire. I saw Christine look at the floor, blushing, I gave her hand a squeeze.

'Miss Daae? Let me have a look at you,' the man stood up, looking her up and down, asking her to turn, I watched Christine look at me for some kind of comfort, it was such a good feeling, she was finally wanting my attention. Once the man had finished, he sat back down and I re took Christine's shaking arm.

'Well I'm pleased to say you got a clean one, most of them from the theatres come riddled with nasty's.' I felt my stomach fill with anger, as I watched Christine recoil from his harsh words.

'Monsieur I'm going to have to ask you to leave, that insult not only offended me, but my date for the evening also.' I said sternly, putting my hand in my pocket, I laid some notes flat on my palm, invisible to Christine, I put my hand out in a stern hand shake, I watched the man's red face, for a moment he began to look angry, as if he might cause a scene then he felt the notes and was most agreeable to leave.

'I'm so sorry I offended you both.' He said with a bow, I watched him leave putting the notes into his pocket. I turned back to Christine, who pulled me into and quick embrace.

'Oh Raoul thank you, he was so wretched. That was so kind of you, will he get you in trouble?' she asked concerned holding my hand lightly as she faced me, she actually looked concerned. I thought of the notes, that would of been more than enough to keep him silent. But I adores having Christine thinking i was her prince charming, swinging into the rescue.

'Christine, do not worry. He is a no body to me. I deal with rude men all the time, you just have to be polite and stern.' I said coolly.

'That's very wise Raoul. Thank you once again.'

We stood with the crowds of people around the ball floor, and watched the dancing couples, all spinning and twirling together. Her face was light up as she watched each movement.

'Isn't it splendid? Its as if they are the musical notes, all floating and turning together to make a melody.' She smiled beautifully, I had no idea what she was talking about, but I did notice how ever that Nadir Kahn was close at hand, only ten or so metres away and keeping it seemed a close eye on us. I snarled in his direction, then offered Christine my hand.

'Shall we dance?' I asked, charmingly, I felt her take my hand. 'Let's hope you've improved since last time.' All the over couples clapped as I took her into the middle of the floor, they all stood the sides of the full room, every pair of eyes on us. It was custom to allow the host to lead the dance of his choice. I felt Christine pull back slightly, as she realised everyone was watching her, I slipped my hand onto her waist, feeling the tight material, and taking a deep breath as I pulled her to me close, her body pinned against mine, she pushed from me slightly.

'Raoul they are all watching.' She whispered, as the music began and we twirled, the eyes around us like hawks.

'I know Christine,' I said casually 'its splendid isn't it? Your dancing is a lot better.' It was true, she hadn't stood on my toes once, but I knew who had taught her, and I growled at the thought. Other couples joined in now, so we weren't alone on the floor, the colours began to all blend together as we twirled and spun. Christine was smiling now. I held her waist tightly, I didn't want to ever let go. The music changed, and the pairs stopped and clapped one another, all the clapping was largely for me and Christine, I took a bow, whilst she nervously giggled.

'May I get a drink?' Christine asked, I felt her grip go on my hand, I snatched it back, she stopped and looked at me 'I'm sure I can get a drink by myself Raoul.' She said with an uncertain smile.

'Well, I don't want you getting lost, now do I.' I walked with her, back through the crowds of people, my hands clutching hers, until we reached the servants milling in the hall.

'Drink, sir?' one asked passing me a champagne flute, I nodded and downed it in one, I needed that, 'champagne Christine?'

'Oh no thank you Raoul, do you have any water?' she asked sweetly, I almost laughed; I clicked at the servant who rushed off and came back with icy water.

'Thank you so much, sorry for being a pain.' She smiled at the servant who seemed shocked and smiled back. Christine didn't seem to understand that these were just servants, you did thank them or show them kindness, her naivety was adorable. We stood in the coolness of the hall way for a while, it was crowded, but the large front door was open allowing a breeze to come in. I was grateful of it, I was getting very hot in my finest dress robes, they were silk lined, and the problem was they got very hot. My cheeks were slightly read I noticed in the silver ware.

Christine was looking mesmerised at a large and grand painting of my father's prized stallion, it was large a grey, the picture was amazingly accurate down to the last slightly silver dapple on its strong quarters.

'Do you like horses Christine?' I asked, wondering why she was so fascinated.

'I adore horses, they're such beautiful creatures, especially this one, what is his name?' She asked sweetly, smiling at me.

'Caspian, perhaps I can show you him later, he is in the stable.' I said rather bored, I hated the horse, but anything to impress Christine.

'Oh Raoul, that would be splendid!' she touched my hand, her eyes glittering at the painting.

I looked up at it not knowing what she saw to make her look that happy. It was just a horse.

'Christine?' We both turned, Christine smiled and I grimaced as if from nowhere there was Nadir Kahn. The man made my blood boil, this was the time, I had to do it now. My plan needed to be put into place, into action, and now was the time I decided. Now was the time I needed to find out everything. I needed Christine with me now, she needed to be mine. I always got what I wanted and I wanted her. To get her I needed to get him to crumble, and then I could get at the monster. I shook my head returning from my thoughts to the busy room once more. I smiled falsely at Nadir.

'Mr Kahn I need some help on something I have a painting you see, and I think it might be Persian, I'm not sure, if it is Id love for you to have it. A reminder of your old home.' I said it seemed to convince him, he nodded.

'I'd be happy too.' I smiled and began to walk away beckoning him.

'It's upstairs, I hope you don't mind.' I said my acting skills were second to none, he nodded again.

'Shall I come?' Christine asked biting her lip.

'I thought it might be nice for you to talk to some people without me there, see what they think.' I said cheerfully 'we won't be long.' Nadir hesitated on the bottom step as I said this, but Christine nodded at him, he sighed and followed me up.

My heart was racing, this was it. This was the start of it all.

XXX

Christine POV

I really didn't know what to think of the ball, there were so many people, they were everywhere, filling every room, and nearly all of them seemed to dislike me. If I entered a room I'd get looks from everyone, they'd all turn to stare, the beautiful women all sneered, and the men would look me up and down with a look in their eye I couldn't name. They all knew I was an outsider; some were kind and asked about my singing, others not so kind. Like that beastly man, who said I could be filled with 'hidden nasty's' the way he spoke of me it was like I was an animal. It hurt a lot when he had said it. But Raoul had come to my rescue, he was so swift and cutting, the man just left without a trace or protest, I hadn't realised until tonight quite how much power Raoul had. It was scary really. I didn't feel like I belonged here at all, the rooms were too full, and the people although pretty and grand all seemed to dislike me. I didn't mind however, I was having an okay time, it wasn't what I had expected, but it was lovely to see how these grand people live. It just didn't appeal to me in the slightest, the women all seemed to be more like accessories then people, which was sad because they were all so beautiful, but to me I'd rather hear them speak then just nod or cackle it was sad really. Maybe that was just the women I had met here. I stood now, still staring at the beautiful painting of the white horse. Gosh it was lovely, I had always wanted my own horses, I had learnt to ride when I was little, with Papa, but once poverty had struck a horse wasn't the first thing on our minds, but still I was always drawn to them and their majestic beauty. I noticed it had been a long time since Nadir and Raoul had gone up stairs and I was feeling rather lonely, I had tried to make conversation, but was ignored, and wasn't brave enough to ask for a dance. I was just a stupid girl I cursed myself, Erik had made me this lovely gown and Raoul had been generous enough to invite me and I was just too scared or girlish to get on with it. I decided to find Raoul, I walked to the stairs slipping through the noisy crowds of people, and flew unnoticed up the stairs, until I was on a vast landing. I tip toed along it, there was so many grand doors I lost count. I began to worry, maybe Nadir and Raoul had gone down another flight of stairs, it wouldn't surprise me if there was another one, the house was so large.

I was pleased to see Nadir and Raoul were getting along, I trusted Nadir a lot, and what Erik had said to me still rung in my head. I walked on further, my dress making a soft noise as it trailed along the floor, I smiled at it, it was so perfect I never wanted to take it off. It was like being within that slight, shadow of a hold Erik ha had me in before I had left. I smiled, how I wished Erik could have come, I loved Raouls company, but I loved Erik.

There were several loud bangs, I jumped each time, turning to see where they came from. A door suddenly opened with a crack, I turned quickly, my heart racing to see Raoul. He looked very red in the face, his eyes wide, his hair ruffled. He was sweating slightly. He shut the door quickly on seeing me, and locked it. He gave me a smile. I noticed his hand was bleeding heavily.

Raoul, are you quite all right?' I asked concerned, he certainly didn't look so. 'What on earth happened to your hand?'

'Oh nothing Christine, I had a slight turn and slipped and broke my mirror.' He rolled his eyes, which were still wide and one was twitching slightly, he didn't look okay at all. I was worried.

'Perhaps you need a lie down Raoul, Ill get some stuff to clean your hand.' I said quickly watching it bleed.

'No, no, Ill be fine, I just need some water, and a bandage.' I was convinced, but he smiled at me 'Don't worry for me Christine.' He tapped my chin with his non bloody hand, and then walked away beckoning me behind him. I stopped.

'Where is Mr Kahn?' I asked confused, looking around I couldn't see him anywhere.

'He went back down to put the painting in his carriage, he will be back soon I'm sure.' Raoul smiled at me.

I stood for a moment, I was convinced I hadn't seen Mr Kahn at all, but maybe I had over looked him. I smiled at Raoul, but still something didn't feel right, I think as soon as I found Mr Kahn again, I'd like to go home. My tummy was all cold, something defiantly wasn't right here.

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**Hope you enjoyed that, obviously we have more of the ball in the next chapter (:**

**I'm so glad you appear to be enjoying it so far, you guys motivate me completely so thank you all once again.**

**My inspiration for Christine's ball dress was the Masquerade dress in the 2004 film.**

**But thank you all for just reading (:**

***Reviewers are more than welcome to stand on Raouls toes as they dance past with Erik ;)***

**If you've seen the 1943 Phantom, yesterday was the 4 year anniversary of Susanna Foster's death, she played Christine, so let's all hope she's with the real Angel of Music and resting peacefully.-Thanks to Zoesy27 for reminding me *Erik rose for you***


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for leaving you hanging there! Your reviews as always were lovely; I can't believe people are even reading my writing so our kind words are lovely. So are all the reads, follows, favourites. **

**newbornphanatic Christine sends you hugs and Erik is very thankful for being kind to her at the ball!**

**Thank you all (:**

***Once again nothing is mine.**

Chapter 37-Nadir POV

It had all happened very quickly, I couldn't believe the boy, I had expected some sort of issue, but not this. No, I had expected him to be slimy and do everything with smoke and mirrors. That's what had taken me by surprise. He had taken me up the stairs, away from the noisy crowds, I hadn't wanted to leave Christine, I knew Erik would off hit me senseless if he had known. But I had a feeling that she would probably be safer away from the Vicomte. He had some 'painting' to show me, I was expecting this to be his chance, to bribe me, maybe offer me money for information, or threaten me with his status. We walked side by side, down the large cream corridor, huge doors on either side of us, the Vicomte gave me several dashing smiles, I knew they were false, he positively hated me and I knew it. But I played along, until we reached one of the last doors. I followed him in a large room; despite its huge size all that was in it was a desk, a chair and a fire place. I looked around it, then saw a picture on the wall, so he hadn't been lying about that.

'Here it is Mr Kahn; you have a look, let me get my glasses.' I looked at the large painting before me, it was on in fact of Persia, I heard the boy's footsteps walking away from me. Maybe he wasn't going to use this opportunity. I looked further into the image, how I missed my old home, I missed the sand, the heat, the law and order, I sighed, placing my hand on the image. My thoughts turning to Rezza, his face flashing through my mind, my head was spinning with the thought of his crippled body, so much so I didn't hear the Vicomte behind me.

For a split second, I felt a breath behind me, and I went to turn, as I did so, my head was hit with some hard object from behind. I span around dazed, the Vicomte stood before me, his eyes wide and wild, his face sweating, over his head he held a large metal object, my head throbbed. So this was his attack. He hissed, and went to hit me again. I grabbed his wrists, shoving him to the floor, with one iron grip, he squealed like a girl as I twisted his wrists, the skin burning all together, I stood over him, I rose my foot and stamped on his hand. His eyes wild, but I could see he was scared, he rose his head then spat in my eyes, temporarily blinding me, I rose my hand trying to wipe the phlegm out of them. The filthy bastard, what a foul trick! Blinded I went to reach for him, he was standing over me now, he rose the metal again, I blocked it before it could strike, it crunched into my arm, making me roar in agony over the sickening sound of broken bones. I dragged myself towards him, he was panting now.

'Tell me! Tell me and you'll go free!' he screamed, I could tell he wasn't used to this, seeing another man hurt due to his hand. Like all rich people he was all air and no substance. I rose now, going towards him, my arm hanging at a strange angle, he stood in front of the flames in the fire.

'Tell you what Vicomte?' I tried to sound calm, trying to hold the vomit from coming out of me.

'Where is the beast? The deformed freak, you know! You know!' he was screeching, the noise blurring my senses. 'Tell me and you'll go free!'

'Why do you wish to know?' I panted, the pain of my arm was searing with pain, my head was spinning.

'I know she loves him! I know he loves her! I saw! I saw on the roof, he loves her! IT loves her! I won't allow it, he needs to be eliminated, she needs a man like me!' he screamed again.

'You stupid boy! I will never tell you! She will never love you; you're a bastard, a pompous bastard. She loves him because, he's twice the man you are. Twice the man! You will never be like him, ever. You will never own her heart.' I growled, my anger boiling over, I was close to him now, I bent down picking up the blunt metal object he just dropped, with my useable hand. I watched his face, it was pale now, beyond angry I could see. His face was stricken with anger, he looked crazy, the look in his eyes, it wasn't scary, just strange.

'Oh you will tell me Nadir Kahn.' He said quietly now, his hands behind his back.

'No. Never. Let her go Vicomte, many women will love you.' I said softly now, I held the metal behind me, ready to strike. But before I could, he flew at me, throwing us both to the floor. The metal digging into my back, making the pain run through me. I watched his eyes burn, as he rose from behind his back, a fire stoke, it was white with heat. I froze, as he rose it above his head.

'You will talk Nadir! Oh yes you will!' he whispered, looking crazed. I closed my eyes, as I felt the hot metal burn through my jacket and through the already bruised and broken skin on my shattered arm. There was the sickly smell of burning flesh; I bit onto my lip until I could taste the metallic flavour of blood. Thoughts ran through my head, images swimming. Changing frantically, making my temples feel as if they would burst with all these thoughts, the pain was excruciating, I head the Vicomte begin to laugh and ask over and over again 'tell me'. But I wouldn't talk, I thought of the first time I had met Erik, his broken arms, his raped body, his stolen innocence. This was all for that boy, that broken boy that lived on inside of him. The thought of the blood that had trickled down his legs and stained the snow in a trail behind his limping strides, filled my mind. That repulsion filling me once more. I heard the Vicomte laugh once more. Then darkness took me.

When I opened my sore eyes, I realised I was bound to a chair, in front of the large fire. My arms were tied behind my back and down onto the leather, my left was bent in an extremely strange angle, I moved slightly, the burning pain ripped through my arm and back. I looked down, and on my upper arm was a large burn, it was open and sore, deep and weeping with yellow puss. It was sickening. The fire made me itch, I wanted to be cold, let my wounds heal in a low heat, they all felt hot and irritated. My lower lip was swelling rapidly. I swore in my head, the bastard boy, he had played his game well. I understood his plan right away, he would leave me here, probably not feed me, the fire would cause me great irritation, he would expect me to beg and tell him everything I knew. No that would never happen, he would have to slice my neck before I told him about where Erik and Christine had their lessons together. My stomach went cold. Christine! Oh gosh, she was still here, at the ball. Who knew what the boy would do to her? I was meant to be driving her home in the carriage. What would she do? I didn't know. I moved slightly, the puss trickling out my wound making me hiss. I was tired, no energy was in me any longer.

I cursed, praying to Allah, that Christine, Erik's little angel would get home safely. I prayed Erik would help her, that the boy wouldn't touch her. Because I knew the boy might think he had a temper, and I must admit his aggression had surprised me. But it was nothing, not a single, tiny patch on Erik's blackened rages. I knew if he hurt Christine, there would be no stopping him.

I had failed him. I was responsible for anything that happened to Christine now. I shook my head, glaring into the fire, strange shapes reared out of them, a fiery horse with a rider on its orange back, it flickered then fell, and nothing was there except for the usual dancing flames.

XXX

Christine POV

I sat on the bottom of the large stair case, holding a cloth onto Raouls hand, many people gathered around. It was covered in blood now, the cut was rather deep, and his hand was bruised the pale skin going a slight blue. I wondered what happened, poor Raoul. It looked very sore.

'It's nothing, just a cut, I've had much worse.' He said loudly, smiling at me. The crowd around us, laughed slightly, then dispersed. He clicked his fingers at the servant, taking the blood soaked cloth from my hands and throwing at the disgusted looking man, I noticed the servants slight unsureness about the bloody cloth, he must have been squeamish at the sight of it. I smiled and stood up, taking it gently from his hands. I watched Raoul look at me shocked.

'Tell me where you want it and I'll take it there, don't worry, I know many people who are scared of blood.' I smiled at the man, who gave me a wide eyed looked and a glance at Raoul, who had shot onto his feet now, he snatched the rag from my hands.

'No. You will take it! How dare you give it to a lady! Get a grip its only blood!' He snarled into the face of the paling servant, who shot away. I felt my jaw drop at Raouls nastiness.

'Raoul he was scared of blood, it doesn't matter I would of taken it.' I said quietly.

'Christine, servants do as their told, you shouldn't have to get your pretty hands dirty at all.' He smiled at me looking calm again, trying to take my hands in his, I moved away from him. That way he had changed so suddenly, it wasn't very nice. I knew it wasn't my place to comment on how he treated his servants or ran his house, but the way he had spat his words was wretched! I looked at the floor, the breeze that was blowing through the large door made me shiver. I looked around where was Mr Kahn? I really wished to go home now, it was getting late.

'Come on Christine, how about I show you my father's horse now?' he smiled taking my arm. Yes, perhaps the air would be nice. I smiled back at him, but as soon as we returned I would rather wish to go home, as we left the large room and through the open front door, I could not see Mr Kahn anywhere, I bit my lip, I was worried now.

I shivered as we began to walk across the cobbled drive, the numerous carriages lined up, the drivers huddled up against the cold. I wished I could give them a cloak or a blanket, but I had nothing, I looked ta Raouls warm jacket enviously as I shivered. The moon above us was large and making everything look like it was silver, like a giant spiders web, glittery and shiny. I turned slightly and looked back on the large house, it was huge. I didn't realise the vast size of it, its numerous windows, the four large pillars, and the large mouth like door, which was surrounded by the colourful people of the ball. The cheerful voices still followed us, as Raoul led me around the side of the house. I gasped at the long and perfect lawns, several water fountains were pottered about and around, in amongst the unnaturally straight and lined fruit trees. It was all so perfect, almost too perfect, as if anything wasn't allowed to be different or out of the ordinary.

It made me shiver; we walked silently, the crunch of the gravel beneath our feet.

'Have you enjoyed yourself Christine?' Raoul asked looking at me with a smile.

'Yes, yes I have Raoul, it has been nice, thank you so much for inviting me, your house is so beautiful.' I gave his arm a squeeze as we walked, and put my head for a second on his shoulder.

'I'm glad. You never know maybe one day you will live in a house like this.' He said his eyes slightly glazed, looking at me strangely.

'Oh I'm not sure Raoul, it's all a bit too grand for me. The people are all so stunning and grand. Not like me at all.' I sighed, no I wouldn't live like this at all. It wasn't my sort of life, the house, the style it was all too daunting and huge, the fact that everything was so neat and perfect spooked me slightly, nothing seemed real. I felt his grip tighten as we turned the corner of the house again, the dead roses, hung sadly of their vine.

The stables were before us, I squealed with joy, they were just perfect, like the image I had in my head, like the stables of princesses. I let go of Raouls arm and skipped ahead. I saw automatically the large grey stallions head, identical to the one in the picture. I gasped, I walked slowly to him, the moonlight making his glossy coat shine in the dark stable.

'Christine!' I hear Raoul, calling me, but I was too mesmerised by the horse before me, he was the horse of my dreams, all it needed was a horn and he'd be a unicorn!

I raised up my hand to the horses silver nose, I giggled as I felt my fingers be curiously nuzzled, it tickled, for something so large and powerful, he was so graceful. I ran my hands over the soft fur of his large face, I watched with wonder as the big brown eyes shut in enjoyment.

'You like that don't you boy?' I smiled, how beautiful this horse was. I closed my eyes, and put my lips to its large cheek, and felt my ear be blown in. I giggled again, and then felt Raouls hand on me.

'Christine? He didn't bite you did he?' Raoul said in concern, at the sight of his master the horse jumped to back of its stable looking at Raul wearily.

'No, he's lovely Raoul, so perfect!' I smiled, trying to coax the now trembling stallion to me again. How odd, at the sight of Raoul he looked s scared, I was sure Raoul never hurt him, he wasn't an unkind man.

'I think we should go back in now.' I felt Raouls arm loop through mine, and pulled me away. I was slightly annoyed, I didn't want to leave the stallion yet, I wanted to gaze upon its beauty a little longer, it was so sweet and lovely. I would one day love a horse like that, I looked at Raoul, I was going to ask to stay a little longer, but the look in his eye told me to go with him. I sighed and walked with him, I was worried, Raouls usual pale handsome face was red and flush, slightly sweating. Maybe it was his hand maybe that was hurting him. We left the stables, walking slowly, the night was cold, making me shiver against its silverness, I leant into Raoul trying to get warmer, the pimples on my arm were raised. We walked around the corner, I really wanted to leave now, I wondered if Mr Kahn was waiting for me, I hoped he was. I wanted to go and get warm, I hoped once I left that Raoul would go to bed, he didn't look well at all. We turned the corner by the dead roses, as I looked at them, I smiled Erik would make them beautiful, if he had the chance, he would care for them and make them stand up tall and proud once more. I heard voices, ahead of us, manly voices. I held Raouls arm a little tighter, something about them made my spine go all tingly.

'Oh Christine, this must be my brother, I think he would be glad to meet you.' Raouls smiled, something wasn't right, my heart was racing as we turned the corner. My jaw dropped as I looked upon the man who stood before me.

It all came rushing back, the sandy hair, blue eyes, and the pale skin. I froze, no surely it wasn't him. It couldn't be. I imagined the long knife in his hands, No! It all came back in a mixture of blood and screams. The vision of my Papa. No, the man, the fair haired man, he had held me and screamed in my face. His eyes the blue, the navy blue, yes, I remembered now. My stomach dropped, my knees went weak. It couldn't be him; it couldn't be the man who took my Papa's life. I looked at his hand, his body imagining it, sending me back to the dark alley those many nights ago. Raoul went to his side, smiling, embracing him. I stood frozen to the spot. The man Raoul, introduced as his brother, the man I thought was my Papa's murder. He looked back at me, his jaw dropped, his eyes dull as he looked at me in disbelief.

'No-' he muttered quietly. I felt my stomach drop again, a cold drip surrounded me, taking my body whole, leaving me feeling so helpless, and alone. I backed away; I needed to get away from him. My heart racing, making it hard for me to breath.

'Christine what's wrong, this is my brother Philippe.' Raoul said leaving his now paling brothers side, who fell to his knees, and broke down into sobs beside Raoul. 'Philippe,' that name. That's what the gang members had shouted after the sandy haired man, after he had dug the knife into my Papa's chest. That's what they had roared and then left me alone in the darkness left me all alone. It all came flooding back. I staggered away, as Raoul came towards me looking strangely between me and his brother, he looked confused.

'Christine!' He called, but it was too late I ran, I needed to get away; I couldn't be near the murderer, the killer of my Papa, the man who took my poor Papa from me. My heart was beating so fast, I choked on my tears, on my sobs, I ran back to the front of the house, my footsteps waking the sleeping drivers who rested coldly on their carriages. I looked frantically left to right; Mr Kahn was nowhere to be seen. I felt my thoughts getting to much, I couldn't stay here any longer, I was shaking head to toe, my chest wracking with sobs, each one getting more and more larger and uglier. I couldn't hold it in anymore, it was like a giant bubble, a giant mass of emotion. I desperately needed to release. I was confused, scared, I just wanted to leave; I heard footsteps on the gravel, what if it was him, what if it was the murderer, what if he wanted to kill me too, I ran sobbing to the first carriage, its driver fast asleep, I hid beside it, trying to control my sobs, as I lay my back against the black of the carriage. I heard the footsteps run around the gravel.

'Christine?' Raouls voice called, concerned. 'I don't know what you've done Philippe but I swear I'll kill you if you have hurt her!' I wanted to run to Raoul, to ask him to find Mr Kahn, to get him to take me home. But then I heard that voice, the one that had haunted my dreams for so long.

'I told you Raoul, I told you! The poor girl, you did this, I told you not to bring her here!' the voice of my Papa's murder cracked, breaking into hysteria.

'You will tell me what you've done later. Now I need to find her. Christine?' Raoul rushed off.

I felt my knees give way, I fell to the gravel floor, sobbing. The thought of my Papa's mutated body running around my head. The voice of the man kept filling my ears. Oh, where, oh where was Mr Khan? I needed to leave this place now, I needed to get away, I couldn't be in the same room as the man who murderer my papa. I couldn't do it. I wanted to go to Raoul, to tell him I was okay, he looked so worried, but if I saw the man again, I would faint, know he knew I could identify him, what would he do, I could go to the police and report him. I could act out. I didn't know what to do. My emotions where in a whirl wind, bashing into one another, I sat on the gravel pulling my knees into my chest. I didn't want to move, or to think I was so scared. I wanted Erik, I wished he was here, I wished I could hear his soothing voice and encouragement. He would know, he would guide me. I closed my eyes, my tears rolling down my cheeks, the vision of my murdered Papa, burning into my mind, like the vision of a candle does when you stare at it for too long, and the light stays fixed behind your eyes. I held my knees, trying to think clearly, but I couldn't it was useless. Poor Papa, my poor, poor Papa, I sobbed into my knees, into the soft pink fabric; I savoured its scent it smelt like Erik's home, the warmth of the candles, the smell of Erik himself. Then suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder, I scooted away, looking up through blurry eyes, it was the sleeping driver but now he was awake.

'Are you okay Miss?' he asked kindly, I stood up quickly, backing away.

'I-I-I' I stammered, my heart racing, as I tripped and landed on my behind, making me wince.

'Miss, do you have a lift home?' he asked kindly, shaking his head, and taking a step away from me. I bit my lip, and thought for a moment, I couldn't find Mr Kahn anywhere; maybe he had left after all, and not come back. I wanted to leave now. I shook my head the small, grey driver, who smiled kindly.

'Well, my Mistress and Master won't be leaving for many an hour yet, so how about I give you a ride home.' He smiled again; it made me have a flicker of hope, then my heart sank.

'I haven't any money sir.' I said trying to control my tears.

'Don't worry Miss, anything for Paris' finest Prima Donna, it would be my pleasure.' He smiled again, taking a step nearer to me and offering me his hand.

'Oh thank you sir, thank you so much.' I sobbed, as he helped me up, he opened the little door for me.

'You make yourself comfortable Miss. I take it you want to be going to the Opera House.' I nodded, I was shaking all over, he shut the little door and I sighed. I was going home now, thank goodness. I felt the carriage pull away. I peeked out the window and saw Raoul looking for me frantically, I felt so bad, poor Raoul! Then I saw the other man, the sandy haired man, my heart plummeted, that was definantly him, he had changed, he was skinner, his hair thin, but it was him. The man who took my Papa away from me. I fell to the chair of the carriage, and sobbed, I was so scared, so utterly petrified, and so confused. Raoul had introduced him as his 'brother' surely he had just meant a close friend, like I called Meg my 'sister,' I prayed to God that's what he meant. Surely he had. Then I felt bad for Raoul, I was so rude just leaving. But the thought of the murder, it was too much, seeing that man brought back all my fears, I had dreamt of meeting the man who killed him, the man who walked the earth whilst my Papa was dead, whilst my Papa couldn't and wouldn't ever hear me sing. Poor Papa, I sobbed even harder. The mean things the people had said to me at the ball all came into my head too, mixed with the image of my Papa's death, it was too much to bear.

My eyes stung, and by the time I felt the carriage stop, I was beside myself with grief. I longed for Erik's guidance, for his words, for him. The door opened, and the driver gasped as he saw me.

'The gates are locked Miss, would it be okay if I dropped you here?' I jumped out the door onto the wet street, it was pitch black nearly, I was terrified but I didn't dare ask for more from this man.

'This will do splendidly, thank you so much. It was so kind of you, perhaps one day I can pay you back.' I said quietly, trying to smile at the man.

'Don't worry about it Miss, maybe one day I could get tickets to see you sing, I hear your the best.' He said in a happy voice, I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.

'People are too kind sir, but I will get you tickets of course, what is your name?' I snivelled, this man had shown me kindness, I needed to repay him.

'It's Smith, Miss.' He said looking shocked.

'Well thank you once again Mr Smith, come to the Opera and I will have tickets for you.' I tried to smile, but all I did was release a small whimper.

'You're too kind Miss, I don't know what you're sad about, but I hope you can sort it out. I hope who ever made you feel this way gets punished; no one should make a girl as kind and pretty as you cry. Now I must go.' He smiled and got back into his carriage and pulled away.

I watched him, pull down the watery street. Then I was alone, many of the street lamps had gone out due to the wind, it was dark and cold. I was all alone. Just like I had been that night, the sandy haired man took my Papa from me. Just like that night. The tears leaked again, I looked at the iron gates of the Opera house, how would I get in? I whimpered, against the now hollowering wind, I was petrified; I didn't want to spend the night alone, on the streets. Then I remembered Erik's passage way, I'd get in that way. I lifted the skirt of my dress and raced along the pavement, my eyes filled with tears as I thought of my Papa telling me stories of the Opera Populaire. I was near the iron bars now, I could see them, to anyone else they would be invisible, but I thought of Erik and my heart soared. I was about to break into a run when I felt the sense of being followed, I turned a group of men stood behind me. My heart stopped. I began to back away. There were three of them, tall and ugly, all out of their faces with drink. Disgusting, and at least twice my age.

'Well, well look it's a pretty ball rat.' One snarled, his voice stank of beer and stale meet.

I back away, and felt myself bump into another body. I began to sob, ti was happening again, just like it happened to my Papa!

'Please, I have nothing!' I begged, 'let me go now.'

They all laughed, walking around me.

'That dress of yours looks expensive, why don't we take that?' one of them snarled, licking his lips.

'No, please. Please don't.' I screamed, as they pushed me to the ground, one rose his fist and hit my cheek.

'Stop your screaming!' He roared in my face, I screamed and sobbed and kicked out. Then he produced a knife. I screamed again, he shoved it to my throat.

'I will cut that neck of yours if you don't stop that noise.' I was silence quickly, the look in his mad eyes, showed me he wasn't joking. I lay on the cold, hard ground, one of the men's boots pinning my torso down, the wetness seeping up on my back, I went to scramble up, but received a sharp kick to the ribs, I sobbed.

'Please let me go!' I watch as they rose their knives and began to rib shreds of my pink dress, I wept and screamed, my dress was in tatters now, my legs could be seen, and even my suspenders which held up my white stockings. I was sobbing.

'Now, let's take our real prize shall we, I'll go first.' I had no idea what he was talking about, the man had his hand on his belt, I had nothing more to give them, no riches, nothing. Then suddenly, before I could find out. Something moved with the wind, its blackness removing the man's heavy boot of my chest, and flinging him to the ground, the man smacked his head against the wall and gasped. As the speed like blackness, grabbed and ripped at the other two men, throwing them alongside him. The movement stopped, I lay looking in wonder my eyes filled with tears. It was Erik, I saw a flash of his white mask, I trembled at the anger in his eyes. He rose as he paced towards the now cowering men.

'I will murder you one by one, your filthy necks will break, and I will take much pleasure in doing so.' He said, in a voice I had never heard before, a voice that was soft, yet got everyone one of the tiny hairs on my neck to stand up. The men whimpered, I looked up and Erik was toying with a small thin rope in his hands.

'Please have mercy.' The men begged at his feet, he kicked them.

'How dare you beg for my mercy!' He roared. 'You foul beasts deserve to die! But no I will give you a worse horror, the horror that will stay with you forever, a horror no one will believe.' I saw Erik rip away his mask and wig, the men screamed, scrambling away.

'Now you will beg for your deaths. I shall not give them. But remember my face, for I shall always haunt you now.' He said softly, but I saw the men tremble, on had blood pouring from his mouth, the other two had very broken noses and the other several shattered teeth. Erik however looked cool and composed; he pulled on his wig and mask.

'Leave. But never forget.' The men got up and limped away as quick as they could. I realised I was still sobbing.

Erik turned to me, the anger gone from his eyes, as he looked at me. He fell to his knees beside me, I winced as I sat up.

'My Christine, my child, what have they done, are you hurt?' He whispered. I shook my head, through my nose was bleeding now. Erik wiped away the blood with a shaking sleeve, he was so careful, his touch feather light.

I threw myself onto him holding him and sobbing, let everything out, in a mess down his shirt. I was shaking, I was so scared, what if they came back? What if they hurt Erik too this time? I felt Erik's shaking hands go around my back like a shadow, he lifted me into his arms, as he stood. I sobbed and sobbed, clinging to him, what if the man who killed my Papa came with them? I was shaking so violently now. I felt Erik's hold tighten, as he walked to the iron bars. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to look around and see the faces of those men.

'Christine, my child, I'm here now. Nothing will harm you. Erik's here, my angel. Open your eyes. I'm here now. Everything is over now. I need you to tell me what's happened, why is Mr Kahn not with you?' His voice was soft, calming, trying to bring me back to the world and tell me I was safe. But the faces, the men, the murder. My Papa, it all came back to me, I sobbed again, not opening my eyes, shoving my head further into Erik's hard chest.

I felt Erik continue walking, and then he sat, sighing. I clung onto him tighter, I didn't want him to put me down, I only felt safe with him. If he put me down they'd get me, but even though the rhythm of his long strided walk stopped for a moment. A new movement began; he was rocking me back and forth like a child, then he began to sing.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide eyes fears,_

_I'm here beside you,_

_To hold you and to guide you,_

_Let me be your freedom, _

_Let me be your light,_

_I'm here no one can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

The thoughts swirling in my head stopped, they diminished. I was pulled towards his voice, to that heavenly sound. I knew if I listened to it, I would be safe, if I listened to it, and felt his arms around me, they were shaking but still I felt safe. I snuggled my head onto Erik's chest, my eyes still shut, I never wanted this to end, because if it did those men and the murderer would find me. I was still so scared.

**Poor Christine!**

**I hope you liked it and it wasn't too quick paced.**

**I've never written in POV before this story, so I'm finding it quite hard, I can relate to Christine quite abit because to be honest I write how I would act haha, but the other characters, I hope I'm doing them justice!**

**Thank you for your continued support, it means so much!**

**We have Erik's reaction coming up next, and he's not a happy Erik at all...**

**Thanks once again *Erik roses to you all***

***Reviewers get to have the grey stallion of Raouls or have my permission to kick the horrible people***


	38. Chapter 38

**So, it was Philippe, I think some of you guessed that previously, but it was rather wonderful to hear some of you didn't I'm glad you had that as a little shock ;) I'm so glad you seem to all like Nadir, I really wanted him to be a character that you liked.**

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you to PhantomFan01 and tell you all how grateful I' am of this person, because I just realised they have written a review for pretty much every chapter since I first posted a chapter! I'm so thankful, I wish I could give you real roses but have *Erik roses* instead X**

**But I'm grateful for you all, and hope you can stay with me till the end, because I'm not even nearly finished yet!**

**So, anyway enjoy this chapter.**

***Oh I haven't said but Nadir Kahn is NOT my character, he is actually from Susan Kay's 'Phantom'.**

Chapter 38-Eriks POV

I sat on my high back chair, rocking Christine, I had once seen a woman do the same with a crying infant, I thought perhaps it would comfort Christine. I didn't know what to do; she was beyond grief, beyond scared. She clung onto me for dear life, her tiny hands clutching on my now tear soaked shirt, her eyes were clamped shut, and her bottom lip trembling, I wasn't sure if she was hurt or not, her nose was bloody still, and a bruise was forming on her cheek, I saw that her legs were cut too, through her white stockings, but I quickly pulled my eyes up, I shouldn't be looking there. Her dress was in tatters, ripped, shredded and was soaked with the wet of the pavement. I knew she needed to get out of it soon; otherwise she would catch an illness. But the way she clung to me, the way she sobbed when I loosened my grip, showed me she didn't want to be put down. Perhaps she was delusional with fear and thought I was some Prince charming, who had just nobly rescued her. I was doing my upmost to control my rage, at these men and most of all at Nadir. Every time I thought of his face, my stomach turned to flames, and my hands reached inside my cloak automatically for my lasso. He better have a damn good reason for leaving her, even if the reason was good I'd make him pay, what if I hadn't got to Christine in time? What if I had been a few moments late, then what? Christine would have had to endure the fate I had too so very long ago. Sick rose to my throat, and my back folded slightly. What if they had done that? What if they had hurt her, my hands which were twitching pulled Christine's shaking body towards my chest a little more. My breathing was fast now. She was here, she was safe.

I looked down on my poor angels face, my singing had calmed her, but still she wouldn't open her eyes. My poor Christine.

'E-Erik, never let me go, never put me down.' She stammered, pushing her head under my arm, covering herself with my cloak, the way she said it, she was utterly terrified, but I needed to know was it just the men she feared.

'Christine, my angel, listen to me. Now, you've got to listen.' I kept my voice calm, I saw her stop wriggling and relax, I moved my cloak slightly, exposing her face to the light, she moved her face onto my chest, I nearly had a fit, my body was going into over shock at the fact she was holding onto me in such a way.

'I will not put you down, but you have to tell me, why I can't put you down and why you won't open your eyes.' I put my hand near her head, I was so tempted, to stroke her hair, to feel her curls again, I hated seeing her like this, I wished I could comfort her more. She was so upset, it pained my soul and made my inner anger begin to rise.

'If you put me down, he will get me, just like he got Papa, I don't want to open my eyes, if I do open them he will be there.' She trembled and shook as she said this, in a tiny voice, one so full of terror I felt like weeping. But who was this 'he' the men on the street? No, the men she had described to me as her father's murderers were 'posh' and 'rich.' Those who had tried to take her on the street, a tremble went through my body at the thought, were nothing but low life scum, there was nothing 'posh' or 'rich' about them.

'Okay my angel, well done. But who is 'he,' tell me what did he do?' I knew I was asking a lot of her, but I needed to know. I watched the tears fall down her face, and some instinct inside of me, decided to pull her close, when I realised what I did I panicked and nearly dropped her, I watched her hands clutch even tighter.

'He-he-he-murdered my Papa.' She whispered, sobbing now, 'he was at the ball, he realised it was me.'

My heart stopped, she had seen her father's murderer? At the ball? Good God, no wonder she was a state that topped with a near rape, the poor sweet angel. I let her sob for a few moments, my mind thinking of some posh invalid gazing at her at the ball, feeling happy with himself, for removing her beloved father. My hands began to frantically twitch and so did a vein that ran across my disgusting face, I knew that was a sign of the dark anger beginning to take me. I tried to focus on Christine, she needed comfort, I had to resist the urge to storm out the room, go to the ball and murder every one of the posh bastards. I felt some of my anger diminish as I heard Christine hiccup.

'I'm sorry Christine, but he's not here anymore, it's just me, just your Maestro, we are back at my home now, it's okay I won't let anyone harm you.' I felt her grip relax slightly.

'But-but how-how do I know?' I felt sorrow replace the rising anger; she had lost her trust in me. It made me sad, but she had a good reason, the poor girl. I rose, felling her grip change from on my shirt to around my neck, I was shaking, she was touching my skin. I reached the organ and sat her on my lap, she was like a child, she weighed next to nothing. I took my hands from either side of her and played a simple melody, I saw her gasp, and her eyes flutter open.

'Oh Erik, it is you.' She said her voice full of relief; she didn't release her grip on me. I looked into her big blue eyes; they were full of hurt, misunderstanding, pain, sorrow, and overall fear. I resisted the urge to hold her close.

'Of course it is Christine, I'm glad to see you've opened your eyes I was starting to miss their prettiness.' I tried to cheer her up, but she only clung tighter.

'Erik, what if they try and hurt me again.' She whispered, tears leaking down her face, I caught them with one of my extremely long fingers. I turned her so she was looking at me, a wave of flinches and twitches, shot through me as I did so.

'Christine, my angel. I will not let anyone hurt you again. Never again.' I said firmly, losing myself in her eyes. I felt her head fall on my chest.

'I'm so scared Erik, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what those men would of done to me.' she whimpered.

'They would of raped you.' I said bluntly, without thinking, I felt her grip loosen and her wide eyes looked at me in horror.

'They would of r-r-r-aped me?' she exclaimed in horror, showing her innocence. I nodded, and felt a shiver go through her body, she needed to change, the wet dress was starting to make her cold.

'I can't think of anything more horrid, thank goodness you were there Erik. Rape has to be the most disgusting thing ever, how can that even cross someone's mind' she whispered, as if she spoke too loud it might happen to her. My mind was back in the cage, back with the gypsy, back with the pain, the horror, the sheer humiliation. So much so I forgot where I was.

'Rape is the worst thing that can happen; I wouldn't wish it on anyone. It ruined my life.' I whispered, the scars on my back seemed to want to make their presence known, to remind me. I saw Christine's mouth drop open, I shook my head, oh my gosh what had I just said? No, surely I hadn't said anything to let her know.

'Erik? Have-have-you been raped?' Christine stammered, wiping away her tears looking at me. A lump rose to my throat, no, I couldn't tell her. I wouldn't tell her, I was repulsed with the memory, no, she couldn't know. But, what would I say? I cursed myself a thousand times.

'Christine I-'I feebly began, but before I could continue Christine clung onto me a fresh wave of sobs took her, shaking her body.

'Oh Maestro.' She looked up at me, her teeth chattering slightly, her face was extremely pale.

'Come on my angel, you need to change, you'll be ill otherwise, I think I have just the thing to make you feel a little better, do you wish to see?' I saw her sit back slightly, and wipe away her tears from her dirty face.

'You're not going to leave me are you?' She whimpered, clutching me as I stood, I placed her down, but still her little hands held me, twisting at my cloak.

'Only for a moment I won't be long, you will be able to see and hear me. No one is going to harm you my child, your safe now.' I tried to comfort her, but still she held onto me, I removed her hands, lightly, they clutched onto my long fingers, I twitched, and flew backward, my body trying to get away. She let go and her bottom lip dropped, I knelt down in front of her, so I was eye level.

'Christine, how about if I sing so you can hear me?' I watched her eyes momentarily sparkle, and she nodded, I smiled back though she couldn't see it, and began to sing a simple melody.

_Melody melody, melody melody,  
Sung so melodiously.  
Melody melody, my kind of melody,  
Gentle and flowing a free._

Souring above every rooftop,  
Whispering under each tree,  
Melody melody, my melody de Paris.

I raced into the large bathroom continuing my silly melody, the huge bath stood in the middle of the room; it had large brass feet, it was a very plain room, mainly white tiled. I didn't see the pleasure in bathing, looking at my body even in water, was something that repulsed me. But I knew it was something other people enjoyed, and it would ease Christine's sore and bruised body. I let the water pour, the tub began to fill with a puff of steam, I still sung, I laid out two fluffy white towels, and reached up onto the shelf and felt my fingers touch a pot, I brought it down, yes this would be just the thing. It was a bath salt from Persia, its reaction with water still fascinated me; I poured some in and watched as the orangey substance hit the water, it automatically turned into bubbles, so much so I couldn't see the top of the water anymore. I stopped the water, dipping my hand into it checking the temperature, I hated having the water warm, if I bathed it was with cold water, always cold. So when I pulled my hand back I knew the heat was just right.

I went to call Christine, but stopped abruptly when I saw her. Her knees pulled up to her chin, rocking slightly, with the tatters of the ball gown around her, her small legs in their wet stockings. I sighed, the poor girl.

'Christine? I have something for you my child.' I called quietly; she turned quickly, and then ran to me, she took my hand, as I walked her into the bathroom, I watched her face look amazed as she saw the bubbles, and automatically dropped my hand reaching for them. I smiled slightly, even in her grief she was attracted to the magic of the bubbles, the way they caught the light, and cast little rainbows. One popped, she removed her hands quickly and jumped back, turning to me.

'It will help you, you should feel better after, there are two towels. I shall just be outside if you need me. I hope the water is okay for you, perhaps you'll like to try it first.' I said quickly, I didn't want to be intruding or seem too forward. I just knew that if she stayed in that dress for any longer she would catch her death. I watched her look at me slightly nervously, and then at the water, I nodded encouragingly.

'It's okay I'll be just outside, I promise.' I gave her a little bow, and left, closing the door; I heard frantic steps towards it.

'Erik, please don't shut it.' Christine begged me, pulling the door open. I stood, opening and closing my mouth, but the pleading look in her eye, told me to allow this. I sighed, and watched her smile slightly then go back into the bathroom.

I sat in my chair, allowing my body to slump slightly, now Christine was out of sight I could let out some of my emotions. I had been trying to hide them from Christine, who could barely control her own sorrow. I was filled with anger, the vein was still twitching on my face, my hands had stopped now, but I still had the feeling of a fire inside of me, the blackness within me, trying to break free. I felt sick, physically I couldn't hold in this anger, it was taking me whole, and painting images of blood and my Punjab lasso in my mind. But I knew I had to stay strong for us both. The thought of Christine being removed from my life, due to those cretins, made me shake, she might off been taken from me, erased from my life. No. I was panting now, what if they had taken her like they intended too. No. I rose and began pacing.

_I had been pacing up and down, waiting for Christine, when I heard the first of the piercing screams. My heart had stopped, several more screams followed, no surely they couldn't be Christine's screams. My stomach went cold and I had filled with rage, no I told myself, she was with Nadir, she would be safe, this had calmed me for a moment, then the screams began again, before I was thinking I grabbed my cloak and hat and had bound to the door, to the outer world. My mind and heart were racing when I reached the cold air of the night. I closed my eyes, not wishing to look, I my stomach turning as each scream got louder, I heard male voices. Someone was taking advantage of a woman. It couldn't be Christine, no, she was with Nadir, I trusted him with her, he would protect her. I kept to the shadows, toying with the Punjab lasso in my hand, men were such foul creatures. I had walked silently, my rage filling me. Then I realised, then I had noticed the girl on the floor, pinned down my torso, her body thrashing wildly on the cold pavement, was Christine. My heart had stopped, and I felt the heat rise in me, I couldn't see properly, all I knew was I needed to save her to get her away. My poor darling, I let the rage take me, how dare they hurt her, I had flown at the first man, who pinned her down, smacking his face and throwing him to the floor, they hadn't noticed me in the shadows so my attack had been completely ruled by the element of surprise, I knew even if they had seen me miles away, I would be no match for them, I could move like the wind, use the shadows to my advantage, make nearly anything into a weapon. I had learnt the art of fighting from a young age, and darkness was my parent, I was once the master of death. These men weren't worth my expertise, or my methods of quick killing. Once I had sprung on them all, I felt that black anger fill me again, no longer could I see clearly, no longer could I think, all I knew was I wanted to hurt them, the veins twitching, my eyes narrowing and my shoulders lifting all in that way they used to before a kill. I had looked slightly at Christine, and my vision cleared slightly, a nagging voice in my head told me not to kill them, because of her. Nadir's promise had rung in my head, why should I listen to him! Why wasn't he with her? I had been twitching, the men cowering before me, I had their fates in my long hand. I had stolen a glance at Christine, my sweet angel; the look in her eyes was terrified. I knew then I couldn't murder them, if I did I would lose her. They weren't worth that. No, I would rather give my life than lose her._

I held my head in my hands, I listened to the small splashes of the water coming from the bathroom. My poor angel, she had suffered so much in her short life. But constantly, my mind went back to the murderer of her Papa, I was curious, so the man was still alive, and breathing. I thought perhaps he might of been another drunken killer who was in Paris for a drink. But no, this man seemed to have audacity, he remained in Paris, and surrounded himself by rich people, perhaps he was part of the aristocratic scene, perhaps he was one of them. I didn't know, but I wished to. I wanted to hurt this man, something inside of me snapped at the thought of him emotionally ruining Christine. I was one to forgive and forget. I liked a plan, I liked to think, I liked to scare. My mind was pulled away from its black thoughts by the singing that came from the bathroom. It made my heart go cold and stomach tighten. Ever other word was interrupted by a whimper or hiccup.

_Love never dies, _

_Love never falters,_

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._

I was drawn to her voice, like a mere mortal would be called to an angel, but the sadness was too much, her voice was woven with sorrow. I walked t the door, then realised what I was doing, I turned my back on the door. I was breathing quickly now. Realising I just nearly walked in on her bathing. That would of been hard to explain.

'My child are you okay?' I called to her worriedly.

'Yes Maestro.' Her voice sound slightly stronger than before, less like it was going to break into sobs at any moment, but still the sadness was there. She emerged from the bath room, now in a short sleeved night robe, it was long and white. Her hair was slightly damp from the water, and now she looked as if she had all the pain in the world within her, her eyes looked scared and tired and her face bruised and pale. I watched her look left to right before she entered the room, looking as if someone may attack her at any moment, she bound straight to my side, standing in my personal space, it made me jump slightly, but she looked at me her eyes scared.

'My angel, no one is here to hurt you. Its only me here. Only me.' I said soothingly, I had a million burning questions to ask her, but I saw the look on her face, she was tired and confused, I would only ask a few question tonight. Then I noticed the big bruises on her arms, and felt my throat tighten.

'Come Christine, let me fix them for you.' I pointed at her bruises, she nodded and followed me to my chair, she sat on my feet, practically on my knees. She was so close to me, I wanted to run, but I needed to stay with her. I withdrew a small pot of white cream from my draw, and passed it to her.

'Here rub these in, it will make the pain less and the bruise go.' She gave me a watery smile, then opened the pot, I could tell she was trying to be brave, trying to put on a guard on her emotions, I could detect it a mile off, I had built a guard for my emotions long ago. I wouldn't let Christine do the same. I watched her, rub the cream into her lower arm, she looked transfixed, mesmerised by the fact she was hurt. I could tell she was somewhere else and not in the room with me. I watched her feebly try and rub her shoulders, but couldn't reach. My mind stopped, and my body shook, as I realised I now had the pot in my hand. I couldn't touch her, I couldn't do it. I had touched her too much, i wanted to help her, to rub the cream in, but no, my hands shook and trembled, my body twitched, if I touched her, either she or I would get hurt, she had had enough pain for one day. I closed my eyes and tried to fight it, but I couldn't, it was too much. I cursed, angry, slamming the pot down.

'I'm so sorry Maestro. I must be such a burden, you've done so much.' Christine said, thinking my anger was for her, her voice was sorrowful and heavy, I could see the tears leaking from her eyes.

'No, my child, never say such a thing. Don't be silly. I have to ask, what happened to Nadir tonight?' I watched her turn to me, looking pained.

'I-I-I don't know, he was there one moment and gone the next. I couldn't find him anywhere.' I raged inside, cursing the dratted Persian a thousand times. How dare he leave her side! How dare he!

'Oh poor Raoul too, I was so rude I just ran away from him.' She burst into tears again, I could tell her emotions were all too much for one day, she was only young; everything had happened so quickly, no wonder she felt such a way, even so my gut tightened at the mention of the foppish boy. I sighed, and picked her up off the floor, before she was even in my arms she was clinging to me again, she needed sleep, and rest, her emotions where all over the place and wearing her out. Her head buried into my underarm, hiding almost. Her tears falling, I reached her room, and gently put her down onto her bed, covering her with the duvet. No, sooner I put her down, she fell asleep, her head hitting the pillow, and her face resting at last.

I sighed as I looked at her, and walked to my chair collapsing in it by the fire. I needed to know what happened. Where Nadir was, what the hell he was playing at, who this murderer was, and everything in-between. Something wasn't right, I didn't know what, but something else had happened at this ball, something that was playing at the back of my mind, for now Christine was in no fit state to answer questions, she needed rest. I sighed, the poor little angel, I thanked the heavens she wasn't booked to sing tomorrow, I could let her sleep. I wasn't surprised how easy she had taken to sleep, she was exhausted and drained. I sipped at my whiskey needing it to calm my nerves at the thought of my nearly losing her. Then there was an ear piercing scream.

I leapt out my chair, allowing the whiskey to fall to the floor, the screaming continued, louder now. I barged into Christine's room; she was sat up in her bed, covering her eyes, the covers thrown off her, as she screamed. My heart raced, I bound to her side, checking the room. No one was there. Of course there wasn't.

'Christine?' I panted, my heart racing, why was she screaming was she in pain, I had to cover my ears to block out the sound, as I got nearer to her. She stopped screaming at the sound of my voice and collapsed into sobs, which shook her body. I hesitantly put my hand on her back, she turned and lung herself on me, sobbing into my neck, I didn't hold her this time, but pushed her away, and back into her bed.

'What happened my angel.' I asked quietly looking into her panicked eyes.

'He was here Erik, he killed Papa, then me, then you.' She sobbed, shaking her head, it had been a dream. I knew the pain of not being able to escape reality, each night was the same for me, the dream of my Mother and the mirror. At first it had frightened me, left me sobbing; now it reminded me of the beast I was. This was no bad thing. I hated the thought of Christine having night terrors, something completely out of my or her control, something I could not stop no matter what, that angered me. I had promised to protect her, to be there, but I couldn't stop this.

'He's not here Christine, it's just me. Just me and you, no one else is here. No one enters my home without me knowing.' I said quietly, I watched her sobs die down slightly.

'But-' I rose a hand at her whimpering protest.

'I promise. I will not let anyone harm you now. They are just dreams, in your head, think of other things.' I watched her, relax slightly, falling back onto her pillows, tears falling down her face in a heart breaking way.

'Sleep now Christine, you need to relax, try and rest. I will check on you throughout the night.' I got up and went to leave, when she jumped from her bed and clutched my hand. I turned swiftly.

'Please don't leave me Erik.' She pleaded, I sighed sadly.

'Of course I won't.' I had an idea; I knew what would get her asleep. 'Wait here, I'll be back, I just need my chair.' I raced from the room and lifted the chair into her room. I smiled as I saw her tired eyes peak over the covers. I placed the chair next to her bed.

'You relax Christine, I'm going to sing you too sleep.' I watched her turn so she was facing me, and smiled slightly.

'Thank you Erik, Papa was right, he told me I would be visited by the Angel of Music.' She yawned, my heart stopped, it was like she knew what I was about to sing. I smiled slightly, what a strange coincidence it was, I had written this song, the first time I had seen her crying on the stone floor of the chapel, those months ago. I pulled the chair to her bedside and begun.

_I have watched you fall  
Through those tender years  
And every time I thought there must be more that I could do  
You found a light, a different way out there in front of you_

I am in your eyes  
Just that close to you  
And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky  
Everything you once believed is now a question why  
It's OK

Don't lose your faith  
Don't turn away  
Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray  
When it gets cold  
Too dark to see  
Reach in your soul and find me there, 

_I'll always be  
your constant angel  
_  
She fell asleep before I had even finished, but I remained at her bedside, gazing at her long into the night.

XXX

Madame Giry POV

It was very late, when I got the frantic knocking on my door. I went to open it suspiciously, grumbling and expecting it to be one of the cast members complaining about something tedious. I opened it, ready to give a bollocking, but to my surprise the Vicomte was standing there. I gasped, pulling my shawl around me, he was sweating, breathing hard, his hair messy and wind swept, his face red. He was dressed however in the finest dress robes I had ever seen. The ball of course, that's where he had been. But he had sheer terror written all over his face.

'Madame-is-Christine-safe?' he panted, bending over coughing into his glove, I had to do a double take.

'Monsieur?' I asked, in wonder, then my body filled with dread. 'Sir, where is Christine?' I knew she had gone to the ball and meant to have been Raouls date for the evening, I had presumed he would of returned her.

'She left the ball, none of us could find her. I thought maybe she had returned to you.' He said quietly. Before another word could be said, I bustled out the room, and raced to Meg and Christine's bedroom. I prayed, that she would be tucked up in bed, perhaps too tired to have said anything to me about her return. I prayed and prayed. The Vicomte had followed me. I closed my eyes and opened the door, I looked in only Megs bed was full with her sleeping form, the other bed, Christine's bed was empty. I heard the Vicomte swear. I closed the door, and felt sick, where was she? I felt like I was going to vomit, what if she was on the streets at this hour. I shivered, and raced down the black stair case, maybe she was outside, the gate was locked! Maybe she was waiting to be let in, yes, maybe that was it.

'I'm checking outside.' I told the Vicomte, who looked confused as we reached the doors.

'Madame, she's not out there.' He replied, decidedly, like that was an answer.

'I'm checking again.' I snapped, he followed behind me silently, as we walked under the heavy clouds; I raced along to the iron gates. My heart sunk I couldn't see Christine, I unlocked them with a set of keys and allowed ourselves onto the streets. I was panicking.

'How did you get in Vicomte?' I asked curiously, trying to calm myself, as we began to walk, each step making me panic more and more.

'Andre gave me a key Madame.' He said through gritted teeth, I didn't take my notice because my heart was going tenfold, the night was dark and wet, freezing with the threat of snow. I could hear loud voices and laughs carrying themselves from taverns, as men began to stagger their way home. Dread filled me entirely, what if she was hurt, what if she was dead, what if the men found her and hurt her. A million things ran through my head, all of them as bad as the other, my stomach knotting like the time I had first received the frantic message, about the girl with her murderer Papa in an alley. I felt like that again, I didn't know the situation, how bad it was, or anything. I felt angry and sick, I shivered as I walked. Then my heart stopped.

'There look what's that?' The Vicomte said, striding ahead. I froze to the spot, I knew what it was before he had even told me, I nearly vomited. I felt the breath leave me.

'Its fabric.' The Vicomte still hadn't worked it out. He moved the pink shreds of material around in his hand, a pile of it lay on the floor, in tatters. I turned away, I knew what this meant.

'Good God, its Christine's dress.' I heard the Vicomte gasp.

Indeed it was and that meant only one thing: Christine was hurt.

**I hoped you liked that.**

**I'm slightly worried I made Christine a bit over the top, so I'd love to hear your opinions on her emotions. **

**Thank you once again for all reading, your support is amazing!**

**You're all fantastic people!**

***Reviewers get to hear Erik's sing that beautiful song, and have one of his baths***

**Ohh I had two songs, the first is 'Melody de Paris' from Yeaston+Kopit's Phantom**

**The second is 'Constant Angel' by Ramin Karimloo. (One of my favourite songs ever!)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Firstly Happy 25****th**** Birthday to Phantom Broadway! (: so amazing, would love to know if any of you lovely readers got to go, I would love to see Hugh and Sierra together! A big thank you to you all for your positive reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you like Christine. *dances happily* **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to zoesy27 whose birthday it is tomorrow; I hope they have a lovely day and all their wishes come true (: *Erik roses and a red scarf***

**But thank you all once again.**

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 39-Christine's POV

I opened my eyes, and panicked. Where was I? I sat up, then smiled slightly, wincing at the pain that shot through my jaw. To the left hand side of my bed was Erik; he was sleeping in his large high backed chair. His eyes were shut, and his chest rising and falling silently, whilst his long hand held up his head, which rested on the arm. He didn't look very comfortable; one of his long legs was pulled up onto the chair, his long skeletal frame, sort of perched as if ready to jump up at any moment. I smiled sadly, my fear leaving me, I felt so safe with my Maestro, even his sleeping form gave me some reassurance. But still, the face of the murderer, the big navy eyes, the pale skin, the harsh voice, it all came swimming into my mind, making me shake and tremble. I couldn't cope with the thought of this man walking free, whilst my papa was dead. It made a scared, so very scared. Why was he not locked away? I didn't understand, but what I didn't understand even more, was the fact that Raoul had embraced him like a brother, I had wanted to scream and tell him the truth, what the man he had embraced really was. A murderer. Then I thought of Mr Kahn, I felt hurt by him, why hadn't he been there? I had desperately needed him. I hoped he was okay; Mr Kahn was a nice man. I was sure he didn't leave me intentionally. Then I thought of the men on the street, and I felt the tears rise to my eyes again, they scared me more than anything, I was utterly powerless against them, Erik had said they had wished to, to rape me. I trembled, my heart racing at the thought, no surely they wouldn't of. As I thought of this, my mind flickered back to the thing Erik had said 'it ruined my life,' we had been on the subject of rape. Tears escaped my eyes now, no I couldn't believe it had my Maestro been raped? I felt sick, I prayed to the heavens he hadn't been. He had, had so much pain in his life, so much horror; surely he would have been spared that torture. I had tears in the corner of my eyes as I looked at him. My guide and guardian, he was so troubled by his past I knew it, it tortured him, took him, controlled him at times, but yet still he was kind, he fought the battles that went on inside of him. I hated thinking of him suffering in his past, I had only had a slither of pain, and I was terrified, he had a life full of pain. My poor Erik.

His mask was slightly wonky, the pressure of his hand moving it and showing the start of his bloated lip and cheek. It didn't look very comfortable, it must of been tight on his raised skin. I felt my stomach tighten, this poor man, he had done so much for me. I slipped out the bed, shaking slightly, looking left and right, just making sure no one was there. It was silly, but I could still hear the voices of the men in my head. I sighed, I could see that Erik was cold, he was only covered in his thin cloak, his free long hand resting on his knee, the finger ring catching the light, I would ask about the ring one day, its black stone set in the gold. I wondered what it meant, where he got it from. Now I was closer to him, I could see that the mask was pinching tightly on his skin, red sores where around his eyes, I raised my hand shakily and removed it gently. My heart racing, I expected him to wake, to fly into a rage, but now the deformed skin was on show, I heard him sigh with relief in his dreams. I whimpered slightly at the sight of the mash of skin and flesh, not so much at its strangeness, but at the blisters which had formed on his high cheeks, they looked so painful. I dragged the duvet from my bed and tucked it around him, making sure he was nice and cuddled up. I smiled slightly; he looked so funny, his glossy black wig, trousers, and waist coat clashing in contrast with the bright white and sliver of the duvet. As I tucked the softness around him, I saw him twitch slightly in his sleep, one of the large veins in his face throbbed, I jumped back slightly, then holding my breath traced it with my finger, I was fascinated with the way it pulsed slightly under my finger. Erik moved again in his sleep, I jumped away and sat crossed legged on the bed watching him rest, he looked like a sleeping angel all wrapped up in white on a high throne. I wrapped the light cover around my shoulders, and gazed at him. May be he was a fallen angel after all. Who was to say all angels were beautiful, Erik was beautiful, in his own way. His soul was beautiful, the music he made, the care he had. My heart leapt at the thought of the fact he had admitted he loved me, it made me feel all light and funny. I loved him too, I needed to tell him. I had too; it was burning up inside of me. I was just so afraid, the emotions inside of me, love, grief, sorrow, they were all too much.

I sat and watched Erik sleeping for what felt like an age, I ventured to the mirror and gasped as I looked at myself, a large bruise had formed on my jaw, and dried blood leaked from my nose, my hair was a tangled mess, and my eyes red and blotchy from all the crying. I heard movement in the room, I jumped, my heart going tenfold, my mind going wild what if it was them, what if it was him? What if they had found me? What if they found Erik? I turned quickly, holding my hair brush like a sword. But I realised with relief the movement was coming from Erik, I darted across the room to him, wincing slightly, my back was very sore. I watched him stretch his long limbs like a cat, his back cracking sickenly as he did so, his eyes still clamped shut. I watched him from my bed, as he felt the duvet from beneath his fingers, a look of confusion went across his unmasked face, then his eyes shot open. He looked at the duvet and then straight at me.

'Christine?' he said in a confused voice, lifting the duvet off him as if he had never seen one before.

'Hello Erik, you looked cold.' I said quietly, my voice didn't seem to be able to travel very far, I watched his eyes glimmer slightly, as he rose, his tall frame looming, he folded the duvet and placed it on the bed neatly.

'Thank you my child, have you been awake for long, how do you feel?' he asked looking at me in utter concern.

'I'm-I'm' how did I describe how I felt, I was beyond confused in every way, aching, sore, my mind all in a daze, I settled for 'I'm okay.' I obviously wasn't convincing.

'How are your wounds? Your back will be sore no doubt. But what about your head? Do you feel dizzy? Now, I'm sure you're feeling confused and dazed, but just take some deep breaths and trying and think of it one thought at a time.' Erik listed quickly, looking at me as if I may break at any moment; I was amazed at how well he seemed to know I was feeling that way. He was right, the thoughts inside my head, where just spinning, I couldn't make sense of them.

'My back is a little sore, but I feel okay.' I looked at my hands, and fiddled with a strand of hair, I wanted to tell him how I really felt, how I was burning inside, how confused I was, how I didn't understand.

'Christine, you know you can tell me anything my child. I'm here for you.' He whispered, I felt over whelmed with emotions, he was right I could tell him anything. He would be able to help no doubt; perhaps he could make head or tail of the story and the nights events. I didn't want to go back over it, to think of it, and my feelings, it was all too much, to new. But as I looked into Erik's eyes I realised I needed to tell him.

'I-' I began, but before I could say anything, he raised a long hand.

'Let me get you a drink, no doubt you will need something to help you tell this tale again.' He went to leave, and I felt a tremble go through me. I didn't want to be alone; I was alone when those men had got me, I didn't want Erik to leave me here, who knew what could happen if he went. I jumped from the bed and caught his hand.

'Erik, let me help you.' I watched him turn, his body trembling as it always did when I touched him. But I watched him do a double take, he turned again, his head looking straight now, he let go of my hand, and I gasped at the transformation in his body, he was shaking, twitching all over, looking as if he was having a fit, his shoulders where tight, and his hands stretching in a most unnerving way. I looked at him, wondering what was wrong, dread filling me, what if he was hurt. I followed his eye line, and then realised, he was looking into my mirror. His unmasked face looking back at him. He staggered forwards towards it. His body, twitching and fitting, his eyes I could see from the reflection were twitching crazily. I heard him muttering, my heart was racing, what could I do? He looked so pained, so hurt and damaged.

'...devils child, come inside and see him. He will sing. No, please. Have mercy...' he whimpered, quietly through his bloated lips, as he staggered towards his glaring reflection, his hands out before him, reaching.

'Erik?' I said almost crying, I was panicking what could I do? He needed help.

'...don't touch me there. No, please. I won't do it. Mamas, Mama please, tell them to stop. It hurts...' his muttering was louder now, he fell to his knees crashing down, his tall frame collapsing, I ran to him, but I dared not reach for him. He was rocking now, back and forth, dragging his long frame, in a disgusting way towards the mirror. 'Kill me, kill me and give me mercy!' He screeched as if in pain.

'Erik, Erik please.' I whimpered, tears falling now, he was in so much pain, but I couldn't help him, I could tell he was remembering his past, the way he muttered about them in pain, showed me he was no longer the Erik I knew, but someone else. I was scared; I needed to get him back to the old Erik. I walked forward, shaking, reaching for him. He rocked frantically now.

'Maestro?' He didn't even turn or appear to hear me. He was muttering away, and now undoing his cuff links. I stood beside him, placing my hand on his shoulder, he jumped away, dragging himself to the corner, his eyes wild. I had never seen him like this before. Never, it was scary and heart wrenching. I walked to him slowly, trying not to move too quick, that appeared to scare him, I was crying now, I wished I wasn't I needed to be strong. I noticed he took something from his pocket, something shiny, he held in one of his long hands, which was shaking violently. I realised now the piece of shininess in his hand was a shard of mirror. I gasped, as I watched him raise it above his now bear wrist. I ran towards him, making him flinch and dig the sharp mirror into his bear skin. I screamed, and fell at his side, before him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as the blood flowed from his wrist, I was sobbing, battering his hand away, I watched the mirror shard fall to the ground, I watched his chest rise and fall, the blood now beginning to stain the floor as it dripped. I saw him look at me with glazed over eyes.

'Erik, please, don't do this.' I sobbed, kneeling before his body which looked as if it was ready to climb up the walls to escape. The look in his eyes, was still one of a crazed, cornered animal.

'But, my face.' He muttered, looking at me in wonder. '...the devils child.'

'No, no Erik, you're not the devils child, your beautiful. Erik.' I cried, reaching for his bloody hand, he nearly jumped up the wall as I touched him. At my touch he seemed to be brought slightly back from his past.

'Christine?' he whispered, looking at me confused.

'Yes, it's me Maestro, it's me.' I was weeping now, clutching his bloody hand, the warmth of it making me want to vomit. I needed to save him, banish these thoughts, he let the past control him so much, it invaded him, I had never seen him like this before, it utterly terrified me.

'Pitiful creature of darkness, what sort of life have you known, god give me courage to show you, you are not alone.' I sang softly, the melody coming from nowhere, I was breathing hard now, I reached forward, I could see his lashes, the strange mash of skin, the high cheeks, I could feel his breath, his fast panting, my hands where on his shaking shoulders now, I raised my lips and put them to his.

XXX

Raoul POV

The search went on late into the night. I felt sick the whole time, I clutched onto the pink fabric, I needed to find her. I walked with Madame Giry in the cold, she wept the whole time. I felt my stomach pang, what had happened? I didn't understand, why she had fled from he ball in the first place, I knew it had something to do with Philippe, but what? I had tried to ask him, but had broken down, the bastard. When I found out, if he had hurt her, ruined her, I would kill him. The look on her face when she had seen him was one of disgust, hatred and utter fear. I had never seen someone's eyes go as wide as hers had. Then she had vanished. I searched high and low, but she was gone. I had even checked upstairs, with my heart in my mouth praying she wouldn't have found Nadir. As we stood in the first light of dusk, having just completed the large circle around the town bending around the Opera Populaire, I thought of the bloody Persian that was tied to the chair in my old study, my stomach went cold, was I doing the right thing? Yes, yes I was, I decided quickly. I needed him to protect Christine, I needed him for information, I needed him to bring down the monster. Suddenly a sickening thought filled my head, what if the deformed freak had stolen her? What if he had taken her once more? What if he had decided to be bolder and forced himself upon her. I raged inwardly. The thought of the foul beast touching her, looking at her, kissing her, it made my stomach turn.

'Madame, you don't think it was him do you?' I said quietly, to the crying Madame Giry, she turned and looked at me as we walked. She looked confused, 'I mean the Phantom.'

'No.' She replied flatly and bluntly. 'No. This wasn't him.'

Something in her definite reply made me curious. How could she be so sure? We were back at the iron gates now; I was tired, dirty, wet and cold. I wanted to go home, but I wouldn't rest until I knew Christine was safe. In a way I wished it was the Phantom who had snatched her, it would give me a reason to bring him down, not that I needed a reason. I would do it anyway, but if I could catch him in the act, catch him, I would be hailed as a champion. The way I had treat Nadir, the pain I had got from him, I admit at first the way he fought back scared me, but then once I was in control, once I was over him, I felt so much power. The way he closed his eyes, to hide the fear in them. He feared me, I knew it! For once I had intimidated someone. I had seen the fear in his eyes. That was the look I knew I wanted to get from the Phantom, I would get great joy in hurting him, and then I would have my sweet Christine.

I sighed, it was grey and silent, the atmosphere was like that of a graveyard as we approached the large doors of the Opera House. A few people were up and around, mainly cleaners, it was early. Me and Madame Giry walked silently, still I held the fabric. What if we didn't find her again? What if I had lost the girl of my dreams? I swallowed the lump in my throat, the clip clop of my loafers on the granite steps sounded like the banging of drums, they echoed, highlighting the silence. Madame Giry was still snivelling.

'Madame, perhaps we should get the police involved.' I sighed, I would use all my money to find her, I had many friends high up in the police force, I would have a major influence over them. I watched her sigh.

'Yes, I think your right Vicomte.' She whispered. 'What happened at the ball? Why did she come back alone? I thought she had someone driving her home in their carriage?'

I felt my cheeks redden, the person meant to be driving her home was actually covered in bruises and tied to a chair. I tried to hide the fact my face was a flame.

'I don't know Madame. She just had a break down, she saw my brother and flipped. I searched everywhere but she was gone.' I explained.

'Your brother?' She seemed as confused as I was.

'I do not know what they have to do with each other. But my brother is also now in a state of collapse.' I growled slightly.

'I had better tell the mangers, I will tell Meg first, she will wish to know.' Madame Giry chocked on her tears slightly, as she began walking again, I followed her. 'I'm sorry for my display of emotions, please forgive me, she was a precious girl. First her Papa, and now possibly her. It seems very unfair.'

I nodded at her, and gave a weak smile.

People were beginning to leave their rooms now, commenting on my dishevelled look and Madame Girys teary face, but we walked on, until we reached the little room, Madame Giry wiped her eyes and knocked. It was opened by the bouncing blonde, who appeared to have lost her bounce and behind her was Christine, sitting on the bed her knees drawn into her chin.

Madame Giry, gave a cry and embraced both girls, sobbing uncontrollably. I entered and shut the door. My heart giving a leap of joy, she was safe. Madame Giry let go of the girls, both of whom were teary eyed. I looked at Christine's face, it was bruised quite badly along her jaw and her eyes were red, no doubt from crying. I beamed at her, going to her, as I did so she scurried back slightly. I felt my jaw drop.

'Christine?' I began, I was hurt, but relieved to see she was okay.

'Oh mama, Christine told me about all the horrible things that happened.' The blonde said quietly, her eyes full of tears and looking scared.

'Would it be okay if I spoke to Christine alone, Vicomte?' Madame Giry smiled at me, I noticed as I nodded and left the room, that Christine was giving me a wary look, her eyes wide and slightly fearful.

I waited outside, rather annoyed. I didn't understand what had happened, Christine had obviously been on the streets, I had the fabric, we had found it on the pavement, but then how come she was here? Maybe she had returned quickly. Maybe she managed to get away. Maybe the person got cold feet at the last moment and let her go. I felt sick at the sight of her bruised face. I bet it was the monster, the faceless monster, which had done this; he probably had never had a girl before and decided to take Christine for his own. I didn't care what Madame Giry said, she didn't know the two were still working together, she thought they had gone their separate ways, but I knew otherwise. I banged my hands irritated against the wall of the corridor, and jumped back when to my surprise it banged back. I rolled my eyes; obviously the lack of sleep was wearing off on me. I still was confused, why did Christine jump back slightly when she saw me? Why had she looked at me with slight fear, I wasn't going to hurt her. My mind cast back to the ball, I needed to know what had happened between her and Philippe. I knew whatever it was wasn't good. Part of me was over joyed at the fact, it made Philippe look bad, but on the other hand he was my brother his sins, his mistakes would always be associated with me. I rested my head against the wall, sighing. At least she was safe. I heard the door open behind me, Madame Giry came out looking rather grey faced, she gave me a small smile.

'You may see her now.' She held the door for me, I entered and watched Christine embrace her blonde friend once more, before the ballerina left.

I smiled at her, which she returned nervously. I sat on the chair before her vanity, and brought it close to her, she moved away from me slightly.

'Christine don't fear me. It's okay. How are you feeling?' I took her hands, which she pulled away.

'I'm okay, thank you. Abit sore.' She looked at her hands, her bruising catching the candle light, gosh it did look sore, but still she looked divine.

'Christine, may I ask what happened at the ball, I looked for you everywhere.' I said sadly, looking into her eyes. She sat nearer to me now.

'I'm so sorry Raoul, I feel so bad. I just-I-I saw someone.' Her voice trailed off into a whisper. My mind cast back to Philippe, yes, she had ran after she had seen him.

'It's okay, don't apologise. Yes, I saw you one moment then the next you where gone. I feel bad asking but you seemed to have ran after I introduced you to Philippe, was he the problem?' I said it quietly; I was setting her up to bring my brother down. I watched her face go white at the sound of his name. So, he was the problem.

'Raoul, is he your brother?' she whispered, her eyes wide and petrified, I noticed she was shaking slightly, and her eyes kept darting to the corner of the room, as if someone was there. Yes, he was my brother, but the way she said it, made me think twice about answering it truthfully. Something wasn't right, that was obvious, I needed to cut myself away from Philippe.

'No, no he isn't.' I said quickly. I heard her sigh.

'Thank goodness, oh thank goodness.' I noticed tears were in her eyes now; I was relieved I had lied.

'Christine, I'm confused?' I needed her to tell me, I wanted to hear why she had a problem with him, tears where falling down her cheeks now.

'Raoul-he-he murdered my father.' She whispered, tears falling down her faces rapidly.

My heart stopped. No. By God. No he couldn't off! I couldn't believe it. That would explain it, the reason he wished to avoid her, he knew if she saw him she would remember, she would bring his shame to light, she would bring him down. But I couldn't imagine it, I felt my jaw drop as I tried to, Philippe a murderer? It didn't seem to fit. It was sickening. But part of me was laughing, he had done this, wonderful Philippe had brought himself down, he was a lying bastard. A lying, nasty cretin, just like the ones on the streets. Oh, darling Philippe, how he would fall from his high grace, how I would now rise up and claim the title. My mind worked quickly, I was angry at him for removing Christine from her Papa, but in a way that was a good thing, he had knocked the first domino, by removing him I knew I could use Philippe's criminal activity to my advantage. I could use it and become the knight in shining armour. Yes, this could work out. Yes, I was shocked, but in a way glad.

I heard Christine's small sobs, again she looked at the corner.

'Oh Christine, I'm so sorry. I cannot believe it. No wonder you ran, next time ask me for help. It's okay, hush now.' I let her weep for a few moments. I handed her a handkerchief with a smile, which she took gratefully.

'Did you see Mr Kahn at all?' Christine asked dabbing her eyes, looking concerned.

'I'm afraid to say I didn't Christine.' I added a mock sigh and a look of confusion, god I should of been an actor. I was so good at this. She nodded and gave me a weak smile.

'How did you get home Christine? We were looking for you, I found this.' I produced the piece of dress, I wanted to know what happened after that, I was apprehensive to know, was it the faceless thing that hurt her? She shuddered at the sight of the fabric.

'A kind driver gave me a ride in his carriage, but the Opera gates where locked. I went to enter another way and-and' she was whispering now. 'These men, they hurt me, they took my dress.' I gulped, so it wasn't the beast, but she might of been raped. Good God.

'Did they, did they umm did they rape you?' I asked quietly, I watched her tears fall, and her body shake slightly, she shook her head.

'No, before they could really hurt me, I got saved.' She said this with a smile, a proper smile, her eyes glittered. I felt my stomach drop. No. It couldn't off been him that saved her? No surely not?

'Who by?' I groaned, my throat tight, I already knew the answer.

'I couldn't tell you. But I'm so very grateful to him.' She smiled again, giving a quick look to the corner.

I felt my stomach turn, it was him. I knew it. Her faceless Maestro. He must have saved her. It sounded cruel, but I would rather her to have been raped then saved by him. No matter what happened he seemed to be able to be there, to know what to do. It enraged me.

'But thank you too Raoul, I'm sorry I left in a hurry from your ball, Madame Giry told me you searched all night for me.' She said smiling at me slightly, taking my hand gently.

'It's okay Christine do not worry, I hope you feel better soon. Get some rest now. I'll come and visit you again at dinner time. I must go home, I haven't changed since yesterday.' I gave a false laugh, kissing her hand, which she pulled away quickly. I would return later with gifts, flowers, chocolates, anything she wanted, I'd spoil her every chance I got.

'And Christine, that man will be brought to justice. I promise, do not fear, your Papa's murderer will be brought to justice.'

'Thank you Raoul truly.' She smiled as I walked to the door. I left the room quickly; I gave Madame Giry and her daughter a smile.

Then left through the now busier corridors. Yes, he would be brought to justice, but first I had other business. I needed to see if Nadir Kahn was ready to talk.

XXX

Nadir Kahn POV

It was all a haze, like one messy dream, I slipped in and out of consciousness. The pain searing through me was like a hot fire, like the hot fire I was before, my wounds yearning for the cold. Yearning to be treated, even just for a cream, for a gust of wind. But no, they itched and burnt. My broken arm, was smelling awfully and every time I turned my head I caught a glimpse of the yellow puss filled burn on my arm. My eyes where heavy, and vomit was in my lap. I hadn't been here long, but already the pain was proving too much, the binding rope, itched and irritated me. Bu constantly my mind focused on the face of that stupid pretty boy, I raged, swore and cursed every time his pretty face came into my head. I couldn't believe he had done this, I was still in shock at him. But maybe that was why I was now in this position, because of that factor, shock. I sat with my head lolled back, desperately trying to stretch the aching muscles. Then I froze as I heard loud and ugly weeping from outside the room.

'Good god, I didn't mean to, it was all a mistake-' the voice was that of a man, but it wasn't the boys, it continued weeping. 'The poor girl, now my brother wished to take her, why? Why curse her!' He roared, then chocked.

'Why let her suffer for my sins, let me die, let me take his place. Let her go free, don't let Raoul do this. He is a fool.' I realised I was listening into a desperate prayer, from a person, who appeared to be in need of serious help.

I wondered who he was talking about. I knew 'Raoul' was the boy. But the girl, he muttered about, I wasn't sure. What had he said 'let me die, let me take his place,' he had killed someone, but who?

Then I heard a door open, and the voice of the boy, the bastard boy, my heart stopped.

'Well, well big brother, you the murderer of Gustave Daae, who would of thought?'

My jaw dropped. Good god, it appeared this family was holding a lot of dark secrets.

**I hope you enjoyed it...**

**Im so sorry about leaving you like that with Christine's POV, eeeep I feel so mean!**

**I wanted to show you Erik's slightly insane side, the side of him that is still tortured and suffering, I wanted you and Christine to know just how much he is suffering. So I hope you liked that.**

**As always I'm extremely grateful to you all, and your opinions mean the world to me. **

***Reviewers get to cuddle Erik, and a tour of the lair***


	40. Chapter 40

***I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I'm suffering really bad with writers block, not even that I just have too many ideas and can't seem to get them all out. So I'm really sorry, I'm trying my hardest and hope you can forgive me***

**Thank you for all you reviews, I'm really enjoying writing this, and hopefully you will continue to enjoy reading it, I know I'm far from perfect so you're continued support means so much. *Erik roses to you all.* **

**The last chapter was a little messy, so in Erik's POV we will be returning to when he collapsed by the mirror.**

**Okay so the writing in italics is Erik dreaming.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

***Little warning, I should off put this on the last chapter as well, I will be discussing self harm and in this chapter. As I said before, if you really dislike that, please let me know, and I will happily edit it for you, or do a 'censored' version of any chapters you feel not okay with. Just PM me if that's the case.**

Chapter 40-Erik's POV

_It was black. All around me, black. But not a cool darkness but a smothering blackness of some unseen presence that would cover me and take me. I took a deep breath in, and walked groping with my hands, trying to reach for something un known, something unseen. Then before me, as if from nowhere a door appeared. I raced to it, my heart racing, beating as if it may burst, I reached it ripping it open. I was sure this would be my escape from the smothering dark, but there before me was not a portal to my escape but bars. Bars of a cage. My heart smacked against my chest. No, no, I wrapped my hands around the thin bars. There must be an escape, I turned expecting to see a way out, but instead I was met with more bars. I paced to them, and they pushed against me, enclosing me in. I backed up until I was standing my back upright against the cruel thin bars, the others crushing my front. I closed my eyes, and then from behind I was grabbed. I thrashed wildly, but there was a rope around my neck, cutting off my circulation, I couldn't breathe I chocked and spluttered, my hands went to reach to remove its thinness, but I found they were now bound. Tight around my wrists was some sort of cord, binding them together, I tried to move, I found the same around my ankles, I toppled forward as I tried to turn to look at my capture. But I hadn't needed to look, there he walked before me. His disgusting body heaving, sweating, smelling of beer, just as it those many years ago. It was him my old master. I tried to struggle forward. But he laughed, throwing his head back, and laughing._

_'Little corpse how good to see you again.' He whispered, running a finger along my cheek, I thrashed again, and as I looked at my body, I realised I was bound in that way I had been long ago, my neck in the tight metal collar again, the thing squeezing the breath from my body. No, this couldn't be happening again. The cage now expanded, it was no longer in the dark, I moved frantically, receiving several sharp whippings from behind me. I screamed and screeched, shouting several curses and abuses. The ropes and chains binding me getting tighter, now there were crowd gathering around me. A sea of people, jeering and pointing. They're muttering getting louder and louder, surrounding me, filling my ears. I clamped my eyes shut, I didn't want to look upon them, I knew what was coming, the ropes biting into me, the collar chocking me, making my eye sight hazy. Then the gypsy was before me again, standing in front me. I could barely see him through my tears, he reached at me. I knew what was coming, the bit I dreaded the bit hated, I twisted my head away, trying to get away from his grip, his reaching hands, but the collar each time I turned, tightened, to a point where I thought my neck may break. My mask was ripped away, and then the screams began. They floated, filled my head, haunted me, and stabbed into me. I ripped my eyes open. The crowd was close, just like it had been that long time ago, jeering, screaming, some people vomited._

_But one person from the colourless crowd caught my eye, her face pale, tears falling down it. The blue cloak pulled up, covering her brown curls. It was Christine. No. No, she couldn't be seeing this, she couldn't see me this way. No, I watched her shake her head and turn. I thrashed no she couldn't leave, why would she leave? I had to explain, this wasn't me, this wasn't me. I was free now, yes. I wasn't chained. I pulled and pulled, the rattle of chains, and the sound of a whip rising and falling, stinging to my back. I didn't care. II could see Christine back now, she was walking away. _

_'Christine, please, wait!' I screamed, blood falling from my mouth. I tried to reach her, tried to scream, but the blood fell chocking me. I watched her turn._

_'No Erik monsters belong in cages. Remember what your Mama said.' I watched in horror as she walked away through the rioting crowd. The cold hands of the gypsy working their way up my shirt from behind me..._

I ripped my eyes open; it had just been a dream. Thank God. I was panting, my eyes adjusting to the light of the pale room. I looked around, it was Christine's room. I looked frantically around was she here? Or had she left me like she had in the dream. I panicked, and then saw her. My poor Christine, how lost and helpless she looked. I was utterly touched the fact she had a worry about me being cold, the fact she had tucked me in, the feeling inside of me was like no other, a feeling of warmth and utter love. It made my stomach go all light and funny every time I looked at her, her chocolate curls dancing around down her shoulders, her pale skin and small frame looking nothing short of angelic as she sat with the blue quilt wrapped around her. As I looked in her eyes, I saw fear, her jaw a blue colour from bruising. It filled me with rage, how could anyone hurt her? How could anyone even dream of doing such a thing to her, my hands shook as I stood and watched her for a moment, as she smiled at me slightly, her big eyes slightly puffy and red, from all the tears she must of shed. I noticed I had been staring at her for a while now; I ripped my gaze from her, placing the duvet down, my cheeks were reddening. I looked upon her long, I probably made uncomfortable, but her beauty just captivated me entirely.

But the dream had shaken me, it had been a warning surely. A warning that showing her my face, would send me back to the past. It would send her away from me. That it was all just a brave face, oh god what had I done? My poor angel! No, that was it I wouldn't let her look at my face ever again. Never. She was being brave when she said she could allow me to love her, she was being brave when she looked upon my face. Well now, she wouldn't ever have to look at it again I decided. Enough was enough.

There was a moment of silence, my heart trying to get itself heard.

'How are your wounds? Your back will be sore no doubt. But what about your head? Do you feel dizzy? Now, I'm sure you're feeling confused and dazed, but just take some deep breaths and trying and think of it one thought at a time.' I said quickly filling the silence, I was desperate to know how she was feeling, I knew she was full of emotions, and she needed to let them out, I had spent time in the past suffering with emotions, ones I had to keep inside of me, ones that became stale and full of hatred, dark and cruel.

'My back is a little sore, but I feel okay.' She replied, her voice was very small and utterly heart wrenching voice, I wanted to hold her, to banish all the fear away. Bu the dream, came rushing back to me. I watched her fiddle with her long hair, and bite her lip in her adorably confused way. Making my stomach flip. I knew she wanted to tell me something, the way her big eyes looked at me, as if I held all the answers in the world. As if I could make all the hurt and pain go away and leave her. It was touching.

'Christine, you know you can tell me anything my child. I'm here for you.' I whispered, trying to hide the love from my voice.

I watched her smile and begin to start her tale. But I stopped her, I knew this was going to be a long process, getting her to understand what she was feeling; I wanted it to be done correctly and calmly. I wanted to help her in every way I could. I wouldn't let her be tortured by cruel memories.

'Let me get you a drink, no doubt you will need something to help you tell this tale again.' I turned from her and went to go to the door, when I felt her hand in mine pulling me back. I twitched away, but my heart soared, she wanted to me with her.

I turned to smile at her, to pick her up and tuck her back in her bed. But as I did I caught the sight in the mirror. The face. It was unmasked. How? No. Christine could see it. No, just like the dream. I suddenly filled with a warmth as I looked at my repulsive face. I needed to get it away. I needed to stop it scaring Christine, I couldn't let her look at me. No, it was too much. Voices began to fill my head, they came from the mirror.

'Have you ever thought of my life Erik? You ruined it, you ungrateful brat!' My mother's voice screamed, it came from the mirror. The source of my ugliness. I staggered towards it, I needed to end this. I needed to stop the noise, and hide my face; my mask was nowhere to be seen. More voices filled my head now, not just voices but images too, flashes of my past, the dream was all becoming very real. The faces of my victims, of my abusers all came back, filling my mind, I felt it may burst. I crashed to my knees. No, if this happened Christine would leave me, just like the dream. Flashes were before my eyes now.

My mother's face filled my mind, the harsh words and savage beatings. I couldn't get her from my head. Then the images changed. The days of my chained youth, the first of my masters, the blood the gore. I was no longer in the room I was trapped in my mind. The large gypsy was coming for me, he would take me again. No, I had killed him. I would kill him again. The image of me as a young boy came back to me. My trousers being pulled down to my ankles, my arms broken, as I thrashed and tried to get away.

'...don't touch me there. No, please. I won't do it. Mamas, Mama please, tell them to stop. It hurts...' I begged, the gypsy had to understand. I couldn't live through that again. I could only see my face in the mirror, it glared back at me, I needed to get it away. I tried to drag myself to it, but the voices crippled me, the image in my head flashed again and I screamed, I could almost feel the pain all over again. My sanity was gone now. All I knew was I needed to get away from the face, if I got away from it the memories would go too, surely? Then the memory of my first encounter in Persia came back to me. It was all too much, the blood stained walls the flies on the bodies, the gore, the rotting flesh.

'Kill me, kill me and give me mercy!' I screamed to anyone who would listen. I couldn't live through this again. I'd die. I was beyond crazed now, my mind a swirling mess, my face would only bring me and the people around me pain. Someone was with me; I couldn't think who would want to be in a room with a deformed freak. No one would. I needed to show them mercy. That someone touched my shoulder, I jumped away from them, what if it was one of the people from my mind, what if they had come back to haunt me? I dragged myself to the corner of the room. I needed a release; I needed to get these thoughts and memories away. I could cope anymore. The dream was becoming real. I felt my back hit the corner of the walls. I was trapped now; I took the blade from my pocket, where I always kept it. I needed to do this; I needed to drain the thoughts from me. I undid my cufflinks, the voices filling my head. I would cut them out of me. Yes, I needed to.

I rose the mirror shard, and dug it into my flesh. The relief was there straight away, my head felt clearer, the blood poured thorough my fingers. Someone screamed somewhere, the noise rattled in my head, vibrated against the dark thoughts, and my senses began to return to me. I could see clearer now, a figure was before me.

'Erik, please, don't do this.' Its soft little voice begged, it was a girl, her face seemed recognisable, but she was sobbing, why did she cry? She didn't understand, I needed to bleed, I needed to let the pain all go away.

'But, my face.' Why was she showing me mercy, couldn't she see my face? '...the devils child.' I whispered.

'No, no Erik, you're not the devils child, your beautiful. Erik.' The voice cried, the way she said it. It brought back memories of song, of music, of beauty. Of love. Christine, yes, my sweet darling Christine.

'Christine?' I muttered, I could see her properly now, I could hear and see, my mind was clear of memories. I was in the pale room once more. But before I could say anything. Christine had a hand in my bloody one, holding it tightly, the one touch showed me I wasn't alone.

'Yes, it's me Maestro, it's me.' She sobbed, I had caused her distress. I cursed. I turned my head away, she shouldn't look at me. Not like this, not at my ugliness. But before I could protest her hands were on my shoulders, the pain searing through my open wrist. She was very close to me now, my body protested against her soft touch, but I remained where I was, my long limbs spread in front of me.

'Pitiful creature of darkness, what sort of life have you known, god give me courage to show you, you are not alone.' I heard my sweet angel sing softly, her face was close to me now, I could see her lashes, her nose, her breath tickling my mash of flesh, I pulled my head away, it hit the wall, she was now leaning on me, her small weight adding a tiny pressure. Then in one blink, I felt her lips against mine.

I froze, I couldn't believe it, the feeling of her lips on my own bloated sensitive ones. I watched my eyes going crossed, her own blue ones shut, and clamped, her hands now on the side of my face, this couldn't behappening. Her lips were soft and like a butterflies wings, so gentle. I didn't dare move, if I moved she would realise, if she opened her eyes she would realise who she was placing her lips upon. My mind was white and beautiful, the weight of her hands pressing on my skin, I had never been touched in this way before, my own mother wouldn't even kiss me. But my dream, my princess was now kissing my lips. I couldn't believe it, surely it was some cruel vision. I watched as she opened her eyes, their blueness staring up into mine, she pulled away the softness of her lips leaving mine. She sat on my lap looking at me. I was in a daze I couldn't understand, what had just happened? I had been kissed, by Christine! The realisation hit me, as I looked at her. My mouth opening and closing, I ran my bloody fingers over the bloated ness. Feeling them, savouring the thought of her lips on mine. I started at her amazed; tears were rolling down her face. I went to say something, but before I could she embraced me. Holding me tightly.

'Oh Erik, I thought you left me. I-I-I love you Erik.' She whispered, holding me tight. I nearly fainted, what had she just said?

'Christine, you-you love me?' I gasped, looking her in her big blue eyes.

'Yes Erik, yes I do.' She looked at her hands, blushing wildly, her teary face a shade of red now. No, she couldn't be saying this, perhaps she was delusional, perhaps she was still scared, and panicked. Yes, that must have been it.

'No Christine, you can't love me.' I whispered, she looked at me aghast, her mane of curls shifting, as she snapped her head up.

'Why Erik? I do love you, gosh Erik I love you so much. I adore you.' She took my hand which was now covered in drying blood from my wrist. I pulled it away quickly. My heart was yearning for this it wanted to believe what she was saying was true, what she was saying was genuine. But it couldn't be. Could it? She couldn't love me.

'My child, my face, my past, no, you can't love me.' I was panting now, heavily, my breath ragged; I couldn't believe what she was saying. Why was she saying this?

'Erik, I kissed you because I love you. Because I wanted to show you your face is not a problem anymore.' I looked into her teary eyes, I found honesty there. How could this be real, how could this be true. It couldn't be. No, it was all a dream surely. I looked at the ground, the puddle of blood there and felt sick. My heart was trying to believe trying to get it known and wanting to hold onto this.

'Christine, how can you say you love me? Surely you are just tired, maybe you're scared, maybe your feeling things which aren't real.' I whispered, not looking at her.

'No Erik I love you! I love you! You've captured my heart. I was scared then, when you went mad, I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to leave me. I couldn't have it Erik. I felt sick, the thought of being without you. I can't explain. But I know I've never felt like this about anyone before.' She whimpered, more tears rolling down her face, making my stomach turn uncomfortably. I couldn't see her cry. No. This wasn't love.

'Christine, my child, please, don't cry. Why are you crying, you can't love me.' I reached my shaking hand to her, she held it tightly making me jump up the wall.

'Erik, why can't I love you? You love me don't you?' She said holding my hand tightly.

'Yes.' I whispered looking back at the bloody puddle feeling sick.

'Then I will love you. I will love you until you can say don't love me any longer.' She said firmly, giving me a smile and my hand a squeeze.

I felt tears form in my eyes. She said she loved me. No this couldn't be true. She embraced me again. I still couldn't believe it. I wouldn't allow myself to believe it.

I stood up, shakily, feeling light headed, Christine stood with me, still holding my hands, as if I might fall at any moment.

She still held my hand, it was throbbing the pain from my wrist now apparent as if I hadn't felt it before.

'Oh Erik, your wrist, we need to get that cleaned.' She muttered, turning my hand, and wincing at the sight of my heavily scared wrist. I pulled it away gently.

'It's okay Christine, just leave it. It will dry.' I was embarrassed; I did up my cuff link. Turning my head away from her gaze.

'But Erik-'She began, looking worried, thelooks on her face made me laugh slightly. It was strange but, I felt so light hearted, like all the pain from me was gone.

'It's okay my angel, now how about your drink.' I needed to leave her gaze, I needed time. I went to leave but again I felt her hand.

'Would I be able to come with you Maestro, I don't want to be alone.' She said embarrassed, her cheeks going red, her eyes dropping, and the fear was still there. Making my heart leap again.

I smiled at her.

'Come my child, let us make it together.' I tried to keep my voice as light hearted as possible, but inside I was full of longing and hope. I knew she couldn't possible love me, perhaps she was lying, perhaps she didn't realise what she had said. But she couldn't love me. It was unrealistic. I wouldn't allow my hopes to get up. But still that glimmer of hope ruled over me, that feeling of lightness, the warmth inside of me. I staggered, Christine at my side, her eyes full of fear and warmth. I didn't understand, she said she loved me but for now I was more than content with living this strange dream.

I walked through the darkness, in silence Christine's hand looped through mine; I noticed how I didn't flinch when she touched me now. My heart raced every time I looked at her, but still I held back, I still reminded myself it was probably just delusion, she probably was still in shock over what happened yesterday, but if she did love me? What then? No. I stopped myself from thinking that.

'Erik I don't suppose if you could stay with me could you?' She asked, looking at me fearfully, melting me, my heart racing once more.

'Of course my child. I will stay behind the wall of your room. In the left hand corner, I will be there. No one will harm you.' She threw herself into my arms.

'Thank you Erik I'm just still so scared.' She squeezed me.

'No wonder my angel. But I will be there.' I held her, whilst she cried a little, I rose my shaking, throbbing hand and wiped away her tears.

'Christine it's okay. Don't be scared.' She smiled, then with one more look at me she disappeared behind the door. Before the door had fully closed, I collapsed to the floor. My emotions crippling me.

XXX

Raoul POV-

'Well, well big brother, you the murderer of Gustave Daae, who would of thought?'I smirked at my brother, he stood before me, tears down his face, he was pathetic. A disgusting excuse of a man. How sickening he was. I was enraged at him, so this was the reason he had something wrong with Christine, this was the reason because he had murdered her father. The fire was raging in his room, the hotness intensifying the heat between us, the hot hatred I had. The room was all red, the leather of the bed, the arm chair, all hot and sweaty. The large curtains making the room dark. He was collapsed in a corner, rocking slightly.

'You will help me, now. You have no choice. I don't care about her father, no but you will now help me. Or I swear Philippe I will get the police involved. Then you will be nothing more than common muck. Oh, this will be so good. Finally I will be the favourite. Finally I will be favoured and not ignored. Then when I have Miss Daae at my side, oh how Mother and Father will smile.' I roared, he stood up shaking.

'Raoul you idiot, please. This will only end badly, she fears me-'He began his voice rising. But I didn't care; I didn't fear him any longer, I had hurt Nadir, I had brought him to the ground. I had brought a man, who I once feared, a man that I might off at one time let intimidate me, now he was tied to a chair in the other room, now he was in pain. Now, he was at my mercy and all because I had got brave. I liked the feeling, I was unstoppable now.

'Silence Philippe! I will not listen to you! I will not listen any longer. I will not harm her, I have told her that you were not my brother; you are not in any risk of trouble, in any risk of getting hurt. So, now you will help me. Now, you will enable me to get her. You will help.' I said it quietly, trying to keep my temper; I knew I needed his help. I knew he may have a plan.

'She doesn't know?' He whispered.

'No, she doesn't I've covered your behind.' I spat.

'Thank you Raoul. Thank you.' He sighed, looking relieved.

'And for that I want you to stay out my way, no matter what.' I said sternly, I watched him think about protesting. Then sigh and walk away. I smiled; I liked this new found power within me. I liked it a lot.

I had money and that's all you need. I had the perfect plan, I would blackmail Nadir Kahn, I would force him to tell me, I knew he wasn't going to speak. But I'd get him too, I wasn't a patient person, God no, I always got what I wanted, right away. I walked disgustedly down through the corridors until I reached the servant quarters. I cringed; I hated this part of the house. I didn't like these types of people. The rooms where full of noise all around me, bustling and clinking of cutlery. I left the upper levels of the house, the grand upper levels, lavished with lowers, marble, leather and all utterly spotless. Now as I walked down, I realised how much I hated the The roaring of the storm outside, made the wooden windows slam and crash. I straighten up my jacket and opened the door, everyone stopped what they were doing the maids, the boys, everyone. All of them turned and bowed to me. I smiled, well smirked at them. The head of house bustled up to me.

'May I help you Vicomte?' She bowed, an elderly woman with greying hair and an up and down look of strictness.

'Yes, I need a man and a woman to help me with something this afternoon.' I said it plainly, I hated it down here, the smell of food was revolting, but I noticed how the young girls looked at me shyly. I smirked; I could get any woman I wanted. Of course I could. But then why not Christine? I would have her soon though. Yes I would. The elderly woman looked slightly flustered then nodded, I knew she wouldn't dare question me, no she wouldn't. If she did, she would be out the door in no time. She nodded and called to people two me. A man no older than me and a young girl, no older than fifteen, she was very pretty. Big blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Her frame was small, and tiny, like it may break in a strong wind. I felt bad choosing her, but actually I knew she would be a good person to use. I smiled at them both; they didn't make eye contact with me, as I led them back up the stairs, I hurried them along. We reached the room, my heart racing. I smiled at them both and then explained.

As I finished giving the explanation, I noticed their faces were stricken with horror. Surely my plan wasn't that bad?

'I won't do it!' the girl squeaked, so she had some spirit.

'You will do it, or I will fire you, and you will end up on the streets. Do this for me, and I will make your life very comfortable.' I said softly. I threw a purse of money at each of them, I saw them gasp as they opened the little leather pouches.

'You will be able to buy whatever you like with that money. I'm generous and will make sure you both move up within the household ranks and will give you a reference for any job you like, ' I watched them both look at me in wonder, with resignation on their faces, I knew they couldn't refuse, 'here you will need this, don't hit her hard, just enough to make her scream.' I passed the pale boy a riding crop which I had hidden behind my back.

'I will knock three times on the wall, then begin.' I left the room, the girls sobs following me. My heart racing as I put my hand on the door to Nadir. I prayed this plan would work. It had to.

The first thing I noticed was the smell, the smell of rotting flesh. I gaged at first, the heat of the fire and the smell all hit me in one giant wave. I approached him, his head was lolled back, and his arm which was bent in a very wonky angle was now a slight green. I felt my heart skip a beat, oh god maybe I had killed him. I needed him; his death wouldn't bring no advantage to me at all. He was the source information, the source I needed. The source that would bring me that upper hand. I walked to his front and watched his head fall forward. I gasped at his eyes they were bulging and blood shot.

I held a cup of water in my hand and brought it too his lips, which he drank all off. I needed him to be ready cooperate. Ready to talk to me.

'Nadir, now let's be sensible.' He thrashed about, twisting and turning.

'What do you want Vicomte.' He spat, his voice raspy and sore.

'I want help Nadir, tell me where the beast is.' He began to laugh, he sounded crazy.

'I will never tell you!' He chocked.

'Fine! What if I told you I had Christine in the room next door and that until you tell me I will have her flogged within an inch of her life.' I spat, I watched his eyes boggle for a moment, then he laughed again, in a way that made me want to punch him.

'You're a liar!' He raised his head and spat at my feet, I had to control myself and not hit him senseless.

'Fine.' I sighed and knocked on the wall. I was slightly worried the servants may of backed out, then I would look very foolish indeed.

Then the screaming began, the whistle of the whip could be heard, then the slap off skin, followed y hollowing creams, I smiled, the servants had chosen to do the right thing, very wise of them. I turned to Nadir, to look upon his pale and horrified face.

'You monster!' He roared at me, I watched him thrash, until his green arm cracked again, making him vomit down his front. I took a step back, the disgusting bastard.

'No! I'm not a monster! He's the monster and I will save her! You can stop this tell me and she will be free.' I said trying to remain calm, positively revolted at the sight of the man.

The screams were louder now, shaking the wall, they were breaking into sobs now. God, the boy must off really been beating the poor girl. I heard her begin to beg, the words muffled due to the wall. Nadir was crying now, looking torn.

'Tell me!' I screamed, I was fed up of waiting, the screaming of the girl was so loud now, I had to cover my ears.

'Okay! I will tell you.' Nadir roared, soundly totally withdrawn and disgusted by himself, the screams continued.

'Yes!' I said hopefully, god yes!

'He lives in the Opera Populaire cellars.' He whispered, the sick running down his stubbly chin. I banged on the wall, and the screams stopped.

'Let her go now, you realise he will kill you. First chance he gets, you stupid boy. You idiotic boy.' He was crying now.

But I didn't care, I had the location, I was beyond happy. I turned to him once more.

'I think you should meet the screamer.' I smiled at him, walking to the door, letting the servants in. He girls tiny face was covered in tears, her lip swollen, her eyes red, I smiled at her.

'What do you mean?' I heard Nadir whisper. I took the girls trembling hand, and walked her in front of Nadir. I looked at her.

'You sound just like Miss Daae, you could almost be her.' I watched Nadirs jaw drop open, he knew. He thrashed wildly in his chair.

'You bastard! You utter pig!' He screamed, I knew if he wasn't bound to the chair he would off got up and murdered me. I just laughed at him.

'Thank you Mr Kahn, Id love to stay but I have business you see, in the cellars of the Opera Populaire.' I beckoned the girl to me.

'Clean his wounds, I don't want him dying, fix his arm.' She nodded and snivelled. I left the room, Nadir slamming and thrashing wildly, like a stallion that has just been roped.

I skipped down the corridor, like the cat that had got the cream and the canary. I couldn't believe it, my plan had worked. I was so happy. I whistled a tune. Now I had the location, the cellars, yes that seemed fitting for a Phantom, but I knew that this was going to be difficult, I knew I was not dealing with a fat Persian, but a man who was born to kill.

But I didn't care. I would make a plan, I would bring him down. I would kill him, the first domino had fallen, and I'd make sure this one came down with a bang.

Then I would have my lover, and then I would have my Christine.

**Oh my goodness guys, I have no idea what you'll think of this chapter :/**

**Like I said I'm really struggling at the moment, but I hope I can still do it justice.**

**Thank you for reading, Id really love to know what you thought, good bad or ugly.**

***Id really really really like to know what you thought of Erik's bit especially the kiss...***

**But thank you all, I'm really sorry if I've let you down, so I hope you can stick with me. **

***Reviews get a kiss with Erik or get use Raoul as a punching bag***


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you so much for you reviews on the last chapter, you all gave me such a boost, I feel like I have my rhythm back, so I apologise for the mess of the last chapter. I hope you continue enjoying it.**

**newbornphantic: I promise I won't tell Christine if you have a little kiss with Erik ;) you deserve it for your reviews they make me giggle so much. **

**But thank you all, for your continued support. It really means a lot.**

***Once again I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful people. (:***

Chapter 41-Madame Giry POV

I was amazed at Christine's bravery; she had gone about her day with a smile on her face, however I did notice her constant looking over her shoulder, as if she was expecting someone to be there. I stayed close to her for the day, I knew she had been emotionally drained. It made me feel sick, at the thought of those men, the one who had tried to hurt her. Those cruel beasts. She had told me she had been saved, but didn't say who by, she said she didn't catch the man's face, or name, he simply swept from nowhere and saved her. I was relieved at this, and thankful to the person who had saved her, but in my heart of hearts I knew who had done it I knew it must of been Erik, normal people didn't simply appear from nowhere and then manage to fend off three men. But I knew that Erik could, I knew he was an exception, he used everything as his weapon, the dark, the fear, the stars. I sighed, he had saved her, and then let her go again. I dreaded to think of the state he would be in. I knew he had loved Christine, but still I knew I had done correctly, I knew that he wouldn't be suitable for her. And besides, the Vicomte seemed to have his heart set on her. The Vicomte was a nice man, a handsome, safe man. He had come with me to look for her, and the constant look of worry on his face, it was rather touching.

I knew as I watched Christine from the wing, her eyes were looking from someone, someone not there. Something bad had happened at the ball that she was not telling me everything, whatever it had been, had scared her terribly, I wasn't going to pressure her into telling me, but I was extremely worried. I was more than enraged mostly with Nadir Kahn, I could slaughter the man, I knew he was meant to be taking Christine to and from the ball, I had snarled at this, I knew this was Erik's doing. But I knew if Erik trusted Christine with him, then I could too. I didn't approve of Erik's love but I knew he would only put her in the hands of someone he trusted. I felt like I could murder Nadir. He had left her, he had not returned her, and therefore she had got hurt and very nearly raped. I shuddered at the thought, imagining Meg in that same situation, I felt sick. My anger towards him building up as I watched Christine walk forward, shaking slightly, and giving the people around her nervous glances. She smiled at me, I had tried to convince that perhaps singing on such high emotions might of not been a good idea, but she seemed determined to do so and carry on.

Then suddenly, an almighty crash was heard and round the corner came the managers and Carlotta in toe, all of them looking rather flustered. I sighed, I knew the beastly woman was being difficult. The cast all took a step back from the now screeching woman.

'I bored of the same songs! I want new ones! I want to sing new songs!' She waved her finger in front of the two managers noses, who took a step back from her.

'Madame please, surely you can appreciate we cannot just make songs.' Andre sighed, looking tired, I stepped forward.

'I don't care, I no like this piece any longer!' Carlotta screamed, her face red.

'Fine, you never know one of the cast may just know a song perfect for you!' Firimin snapped back at her, causing several of the cast to giggle, they all quickly stopped when Carlotta bared her teeth.

'Does anyone here know any songs that would fit Carlotta?' He said sighing and shaking his head in utter disbelief. I was about to snap at the woman, tell her to stop being so ridiculous, but Christine took a little step forward, blushing slightly.

'I know a song, it's very beautiful, perhaps Madame Carlotta would like it.' She said sweetly, but wringing her hands. Everyone looked at her in wonder, the managers, me, the cast. Even Carlotta turned to look at her, with her tired eyes, which I noticed were looking up to box five, a coincidence. Surely?

'Come, come then Miss Daae, let's hear it.' Andre smiled looking relieved. Carlotta opened and closed her mouth, looking enraged. Christine nodded her head of curls, the cast smiling and muttering.

I gave her a smile, as she stood in the middle of the stage and began:

_Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it __start__?  
One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart  
It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control_

Try to deny it, and try to protest  
But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed

Love never dies, love never falters  
Once it has spoken, love is yours  
Love never fades, love never alters  
Hearts may get broken, love endures  
Hearts may get broken, love endures

I watched as every jaw dropped, even Carlotta's. The lyrics where perfect, so beautiful. The way she sung, was phenomenal, she brought every word to life. I knew immediately that she was deeply in love with someone, you could tell as she sung, her eyes left their fear and now were glittering, as if she was offering up her heart to whoever it was she loved here and now. It took my breath. I had never heard this song before, but the way it made chills run my spine, and my thoughts turn to my undying love for my dead husband, I knew it was a song that would amaze everyone. The rest of the cast watched her utterly mesmerized, as she hit those final notes, the sound was glorious.

_Love never dies, love will __continue__  
Love keeps on beating when you're gone  
Love never dies, once it is in you  
Life may be fleeting, love lives on  
Life may be fleeting, love lives on_

How those giant notes came from her tiny body was a mystery to me. She finished, panting slightly, and blushing as several people cheered and shouted 'bravo.'

'Miss Daae, where on earth did you learn that song?' Andre asked, looking dumbfounded, whilst Firmin stood laughing slightly.

'My tutor taught me it.' she said quickly, looking away from me. I felt my stomach drop; of course it was one of Erik's songs, how hadn't I guessed? The song was full of pain, of confusion. Full of Erik. It must have been hard for her to sing one of her old tutors songs. It must have brought back memories for her. I walked over to her.

'Christine that was amazing!' I smiled, giving her a squeeze, as Meg skipped forward to her. She blushed frantically, again her eyes darting to box five.

'This song! I need to sing it! Now! You tell me the words!' Carlotta shouted, making everyone jump and return from the lovely images Christine had just painted in their minds.

'But Madame, you just heard how lovely Miss Daae sung it, it's her song, how about we let her have that one, and you can choose any other.' Firmin said reasonably giving Christine a smile.

'NO! NO! NO!' Carlotta roared, stamping her feet. 'This song I need to sing it! Not this stupid child. She is not worthy! You only give her the parts because she is the patron's girl!'

'How dare you!' Christine gasped, looking horrified.

The cast was getting angry now, they adored Christine, and Carlotta's tantrums where not getting any one anywhere, dragging the rehearsals out even longer than necessary. I thought the managers, or the cast may lose their cool and begin to start a riot. But before anyone could say anything, before Carlotta had finished her screeching. There was a roar of outrage that silenced everyone. I spun on my heel, looking around frantically for the source of the noise.

'ENOUGH. Miss Daae is to sing this song, not Carlotta. It is a song for a talented person, not a screeching harlot!' The voice raged, dripping in anger, some of the cast gasped and shook. I felt my stomach drop, it was him-

'The Phantom of the Opera!' Meg squealed looking around frantically, as if she might have a chance of seeing him. The rest of the cast, gasped, some trembled, some screamed. All looking in different directions, as if they had a chance of seeing him.

'We want art not screaming. I will expect Miss Daae in this role. Or else. Do I make myself clear?' The voice roared again, making everyone jump. It left the room, like a giant presence leaving the cast scared and silent, as if they dared to make a noise they may be struck down. I closed my eyes and turned my breathing fast. I opened them, the managers faces were stricken with horror, looking at one another in disbelief. Carlotta's left eye was twitching, I wasn't sure if she was terrified or simply beyond enraged. Then I felt my heart jump as I looked at Christine, she had her hands up to her lips, her mouth in a small O and her eyes staring out onto the many empty seats. It must have been a shock for her, to hear the voice of her old Maestro, now shouting orders. However, there wasn't fear in her eyes like the others, it was something else. I didn't know what.

'Miss Daae, Madame Giry, I think we need a word in my office.' Andre said blandly, Christine appeared frozen for a moment, I put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and then followed after. We left the stage quickly, Christine's eyes were darting behind her as we walked, she gave me a smile as we entered the large office. Andre sat with a sigh.

'Miss Daae, I have to agree with the Phantom, I want you to sing this song, will you be able to do so for tomorrow night?' Christine beamed and nodded.

'Very well, just keep out of Carlotta's way, use one of the rooms to practice if you need too. But make sure your ready for tomorrow.' Christine was smiling now, widely.

'Thank you monsieur!' She left the room, with a little bow. Andre dropped his grin, once she had left.

'What's happening Madame, the Phantom, why does he favour Christine? I do not understand. You've been here since this place opened, come, I'm sure you have some idea.' He sounded desperate. I felt my stomach tighten; I wasn't going to tell him everything, no. I would give Erik some integrity.

'You don't need to be a musical genius to know how talented Miss Daae is, he favours her most likely because she is honest, kind, sweet and musically the finest we have ever seen.' I said confidently. I watched him nod, and rub his eyes.

'She is a little gem isn't she? I heard there was trouble last night regarding her, is she alright?' He asked concerned.

'Yes, there was a little mishap, the Vicomte had a ball, and well, she didn't arrive home as safely as we would have liked.' I watched Andres eyes open a little wider.

'Good god! Poor girl, and she sung so beautifully too, no wonder she looked slightly paler than usual. May I ask what happened?' He was very concerned I could tell, which was rather nice of him I thought.

'Well, she was meant to be getting a carriage ride home with someone. But they weren't there; they left her she met some rather nasty characters. Luckily, she was saved.' I sighed, poor Christine. I watched Andre stand now, looking horrified.

'Good God! What a fool, do you know why he left her? She could have been seriously harmed!' He said shaking his head in disbelief.

'I don't know, I really don't' I sighed, beginning to get angry at the thought of Nadir leaving her alone in the dark.

'Well, I hope you can find out soon. Because she could have seriously got hurt.' He nodded, and pointed to the door, I left through it. Yes, he was right; it could have been a lot more serious. If Erik hadn't intervened then yes, it could have been a lot worse, Christine could have been killed. I needed to see Nadir, I need to hear his excuses, I hoped he had a damn good reason. I rushed down the corridor not seeing, and bumped straight into the Vicomte who was rushing up the stairs.

'Sorry Madame.' He smiled, his face alight with happiness, in his hand he held a large bouquet of flowers, no doubt for Christine. 'Where are you off too in such a hurry?' He beamed.

'I'm going to see a friend of mine. I think he might have something to do with Christine's problems yesterday, he was meant to give her a carriage ride home.' I grumbled, I watched the handsome face of the young man fall slightly, the smile going.

'Oh, well-I. Have you seen Miss Daae?' He said quickly, his cheeks going red.

'She's in rehearsals.' I smiled back at him, and then left. The boy had so much love to give, I hoped Christine would realise how fortunate she was by having the interest of such a handsome and caring young man. I walked down the cobbled Paris streets, it was slightly blue skied, the sun trying its hardest to break through, it made the puddles glimmer and shine. I walked with a head full of thoughts, firstly of Erik, he was still alive then. I felt relieved at that, but I knew he would be hurting from giving up Christine, especially as it appeared he was still looking out for her. Then to Christine, today she sung with so much love in her voice it was the most breath taking thing I had ever heard, but who was the love for? I prayed it was for the Vicomte, who else would it be? I could see Nadirs front door now, and felt the anger begin to rise within me. He better have a damn good excuse. I marched up to his bland front door, the house, squished and ugly, and banged on the front door. No answer came. I banged again and again, but still nothing. I was seething now.

'Don't ignore me Nadir Kahn!' I roared, but no one was in. I began to worry slightly, maybe he was out. But I didn't care, I opened the front door with one of the spare keys he had given me, and gasped at the mess. The house was over turned, papers everywhere, the table upside down, the pots smashed. I walked in further, everything appeared to have been either ripped down, or broken. I thought it might have been Erik, I knew he would of been ready to kill after what happened to Christine. But no, as I entered the living area and noticed the floor was covered in letters, I realised this wasn't Erik, when he did something like this there was always a hidden message, some sign, some meaning, this was just a mess. But as I examined the damaged which appeared to cover the whole house, I realised it was mainly paper work and files that were damaged or pulled apart.

I stood at the foot of the stairs, when it finally hit me; someone had been looking for something.

XXX

Christine's POV

I had sung my Maestros song, the song that I adored. I had sung it for him, I poured everything I had into it, because I did love him, I loved him more than anything in the wide world. He was with me, ever since I had left him at the door, I knew he was with me the whole time. I was grateful. I was still a little jumpy, and by having my Maestro close at hand I knew I felt safe. I hoped he realised how much I loved him, I felt so ridiculous after the kiss, but it had felt so right. His lips felt so extraordinary, like no feeling in the world, I had wanted to kiss him more, but I was embarrassed enough. I didn't understand I had told him I loved him, but he had acted as if I was lying, as if I was trying to fool him. I wasn't, I wanted to show him how much I did love him. Because I did love him.

As I sung, I could feel him in the room with me, his presence, his being. I put all my love into every lyric, every word, all of them, those feelings they were all for him. I had never felt like this in all my life. I looked up into box five, hoping Erik was there watching. My heart leapt as I saw a small movement, it was him, he was here. I hit those final notes, my power taking me by surprise. I finished the song, panting, my heart aching. I blushed wildly as a few of the cast members around me clapped, they were too kind, again I looked at box five, checking if he was there.

'Miss Daae, where on earth did you learn that song?' Andre asked, bringing me back down to earth.

'My tutor taught me it.' I blushed, I wished I could tell them all about Erik and his amazing abilities, it was so sad he had to keep to the shadows and hide. Madame Giry embraced me, and everyone was so kind. Then it all ended with Carlotta's screeching.

'This song! I need to sing it! Now! You tell me the words!' I jumped back from her.

'But Madame, you just heard how lovely Miss Daae sung it, it's her song, how about we let her have that one, and you can choose any other.' Firmin argued, giving me a smile, I could see Carlotta was getting angry.

'NO! NO! NO!' Carlotta roared, stamping her feet. 'This song I need to sing it! Not this stupid child. She is not worthy! You only give her the parts because she is the patron's girl!' My jaw dropped.

'How dare you!' I gasped, I was not the 'patrons girl' no, no, no. How dare she make such bold assumptions, I didn't love Raoul that way. I loved Erik with all of my heart. The mean woman, I wanted to say more to her, but the cast began a frenzy, some shouted, some booed. I felt it before I heard it, the great presence. But nonetheless, I jumped out my skin when the voice shouted.

'ENOUGH. Miss Daae is to sing this song, not Carlotta. It is a song for a talented person, not a screeching harlot!' I shook from head to toe. It was Erik. His voice was different cold and menacing, like had never heard it before. I shook, I hadn't expected this, everyone jumped. Meg screamed, some people covered their eyes, some ran. I could tell he was enraged, but it worried me. He was not Erik when he was like this, he was the Phantom. I tried to see him, tried to spot him, he was here, but where? There was a panic on the stage, people ran this way and that, confusion was everywhere and fear. They feared me Maestro.

'We want art not screaming. I will expect Miss Daae in this role. Or else. Do I make myself clear?' He roared again, I could tell he was furious. I trembled, then there was a mighty silence, no one dared move, my heart was racing. Why had he done that? I was worried now. Not only of Erik but about him possibly being found out, due to me. The manager beckoned me and Madame Giry after him, I barely heard him, but had to resist the urge of kicking Carlotta who appeared frozen as I passed.

I felt happier after the little meeting in the office; Andre had been very kind indeed. I was very excited at the prospect of singing my Maestro's song in front of people, finally he would be getting the credit he deserved. But my heart sank slightly, I hadn't asked to use his music, I had just presumed. I felt bad now. I hoped Erik wouldn't mind. I just hand thought, I just saw the opportunity and sung his beautiful music. I walked biting my lip rather nervously to the chapel. I kept looking over my shoulder, just in case.

I had my head turned looking behind me, when I bumped into someone. I let out a slightly scream, and staggered back. Then I realised I was looking up into the face of a very smiley Raoul.

'Christine, don't you look angelic?' He beamed, taking my hand and kissing it, I smiled back.

'Oh Raoul, your a tease.' I laughed, I knew I looked awful, bless him, he was always complimenting me.

'I can be anything you want me to be Christine.' He produced a large bouquet of flowers; they were tulips, in all different shades of purple. He smiled putting them in my hand.

'Thank you Raoul they're beautiful.' I blushed, taking them gratefully.

'How are you feeling?' He asked concerned, lifting my chin with one of his fingers, I pulled away. 'I'm not going to hurt you Christine.' He said sweetly.

'I'm okay, a little tired, I'm sorry Raoul.' I squeezed his hand, he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

'I had an offer to make to you Christine, I know you are keen on horses, I thought perhaps sometime we could go for a ride together. I was thinking perhaps this weekend if you liked?' He smiled again, flashing his perfect teeth.

'Oh, Raoul that would be very nice indeed. Thank you.' I grinned, that would be fun, I hadn't ridden in a long time which was slightly worrying. But I was praying I would remember. Papa had been a god teacher. My heart panged at the thought of Papa.

'Raoul I don't suppose you have had any leads on my Papa's murderer have you.' I whispered, looking at the flowers. He sighed shaking his head.

'I'm sorry, but no I haven't. I promise, I will try my hardest.' He smiled at me in a pained way, and took my hands kissing them, I pulled them away, blushing.

'I must go now Raoul, but thank you so much for these, their beautiful.' I gestured to the flowers, giving him one last smile then walked back to my room to put the flowers down.

I knocked on Erik's front door, my heart racing, the last time I had been here I had kissed him. I had tried to tame my hair and changed my dress, but I still felt silly and worthless. The door was opened quickly, Erik stood before me, my heart jumping up and down now. He was, as always impeccably dressed, mainly in black, apart from his garish white mask. I felt my cheeks go red, at the sight of him.

'Come on in my angel.' He was slightly nervous around me I could tell, the way he held the door, he kept his distance from me slightly. I felt like the wind had been knocked from me, at his rather uneasiness in his voice. I followed him into the main room. He turned to me quickly, so quickly I nearly ran into the back of him.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, looking away from me, again my heart sank, why was he so nervous? Oh god, the kiss! I thought maybe it might have shown him my love clearer, he had held my hand this morning, and stayed with me.

'I'm okay. A little tired.' I said slowly, I was confused, but I knew I had been stupidly bold by kissing him. I sighed.

'You sung marvellously today.' He said his voice full of pride, making me smile. 'A great composer must have written that song!' He laughed slightly and I joined in.

'Yes, he is very great. I'm so glad you liked it Erik, thank you for staying with me, I was scared, I know it's silly.' I looked at his patent shoes avoiding his eyes.

'No, its not silly at all.' He replied quickly, I raised my eyes, and caught a flash in his. 'I wish to apologise for today Christine, for interrupting your rehearsals, I couldn't stand listening to that toad faced wretch any longer. She wouldn't know talent if it bit her on the nose. I would rather be tortured then listen to her sing my song. I couldn't control myself.' I watched his hands twitch, he noticed my gaze and shoved them behind his back. I smiled.

'It's okay Erik, I was slightly worried. I don't want you getting caught. I don't want to get you hurt.' I said shaking slightly, thinking of the blood that had poured from his wrist. I watched his mask lift slightly in a smile, making my heart squirm, I wanted to say something, to just shout 'I love you' at him, but before I could he was beckoning for me to sit, whilst he sat his piano and began to play. I sat on the leather chair feeling a little lost, everything felt so big and grown up, I felt so young and naive. I watched in wonder as Erik's long fingers dance over the keys, the speed they moved at was amazing. But something about him wasn't right, he had his eyes clamped shut and his back was hunched over, he didn't look comfortable, and hadn't spoken in a while, I thought he might have forgotten me. I climbed out of the chair and I took his hand, the one with he ring on his little finger, and squeezed it. I watched his eyes snap open, they were slightly crossed, it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen and I squealed with delight when I watched him uncross them and then look at me curiously.

'Sorry Erik, your playing is beautiful, I just was wondering if you where okay?' I was concerned now, then realised my hand was wet, I looked at my fingers and realised they were covered in blood. Erik's blood.

'Erik!' I gasped, looking at his hand, the blood coming from his wrist. 'Why?' I felt sick, why had he done this.

'Its nothing, it didn't heal that is all.' He tried to pull his hand away, but I still held it. I removed one of the silk bows on my dress and un did his cuff link, his cold hand trying to get away but I held it firmly.

'Christine-' I rolled up the sleeve and gasped, it wasn't the slice on his wrist that was bleeding that made me do so, but the layers upon layers of scars up his thin white arm. There were hundreds of them, all of different shapes and sizes. Some looked deep and others not so deep but still awful. I felt my jaw drop, as I held his hand and looked at him, surely he hadn't done this to himself?

'Erik, this isn't-'He seemed to read my mind, his eyes were shut now and I could tell he was trying to control his breathing, he was shaking violently.

'No, they are from Persia.' He spat, I pulled my eyes away, feeling sick, how could anyone do such a thing? How could anyone harm someone in such a way? I used the silk as a bandage, it looked rather silly the pale purple wrapped around the wound, but it stopped the bleeding. I did the cufflink back up, and sat at my Maestros feet. His eyes were open now, and looking at his wrist. I began to sing, the melody stuck in my head from a long time ago, but I wanted the pain in my Maestros eyes to go away, I wanted it to never come back.

_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you_

I smiled at him as I sung, taking his hand in mine, and trying to show him it was okay. I wanted to get those awful memories, the mental scars away from him. I sighed as I watched him smile slightly from behind his mask. Then to my surprise he rose, and began to sing in beautifully powerful voice.

_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_

I smiled at him, his voice taking me entirely, filling my spirit, and my soul. I realized we were both scared, I was scared of the men, Erik scared of his past and we were both scared of the love we had. I took a deep breath and let my emotions out in song.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

Erik's eyes glittered with disbelief, I thought he might stop singing, that he might not wish to continue. That he may shy away. But I watched as he fought with his body, which was shaking terribly and his eye twitching slightly, he took my other hand, looking down onto me.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you_

He sung it quickly, but I got the lyrics, my heart soared. I felt light and full of happiness. He had said everything I had longed to hear for so long now. I embraced him, and too my surprise, he lifted me off my feet and spun me around slightly. I saw him blush, even though he was wearing the mask I could tell. He went to let go, but I held onto him, I didn't want this moment to ever end. I bent my head and covered his face in kisses, I felt his grip go slack on me and I slid to the floor, I looked at him in surprise. The mismatched eyes, were glazed and slightly confused looking. I had no idea what he was doing but to my surprise he was reaching up a long hand which was shaking violently and removed his mask.

Immediately his eyes dropped from mine.

'Can you really love this?' He whispered, in a hoarse voice, his body had completely changed now, hunched over, and scared looking.

'Yes.' I said plainly. 'Yes, yes, yes!' I skipped over to him and kissed his face, making sure no part was left uncovered. I felt his body freeze, his hands awkwardly to his side. I stopped my kissing, blushing wildly, I looked into the mismatched orbs and saw such wonder it melted my heart.

XXX

Raoul POV

I had got the key of the Persians house from the servant. She had done me well, and I was pleased as punch. I sat in my carriage watching the Paris streets roll past. To be honest I wasn't taking any of it in. I was beyond happy, finally things were going my way. I twirled the key around my finger, the tulips beside me. They were for Christine; I hoped she would like them. Of course she would. I had it all planned out, I would give her the flowers, ask her to ride with me over the weekend, and then I would make my intentions clear to her.

But before that I had to go to Nadir's house, I wasn't a fool. Now my first domino had fallen, I knew I had to play my cards right. This Phantom wasn't going to be as easy to destroy as a normal man. No, he was going to be difficult. I knew that. But every man had a weakness. Every man. And as much as it disgusted me to say it, this beast was in fact a man. I knew Nadir Khan was close to the beast, god knows how. My aim was to go to his house and find out any information at all. Ideally I wanted to find out the beasts weakness. But anything would be useful.

My carriage pulled to a stop, outside a bland looking street, I gained a lot of attention, my four horse drawn carriage showed my wealth, and the de Chagny crest on the outside also meant a lot to people too. I hopped out, doing up my jacket, people had gathered to pet the fine horses; I didn't care and ignored them all. Walking straight up to the door, and undoing it without looking back. I knew I had gained perhaps a little too much attention. I was happier once inside.

The house was small, dark and stank of plants, making me pinch my nose in disgust. I walked around not really knowing where to start. Then I saw the piles of parchment, I began like a whirlwind. I pulled apart everything, and I mean everything. I left no book, no document, no scrap piece of paper un turned. I checked every room, and was not merciful, I shoved and ripped and threw. But what did it matter? I doubted he would be coming back here anyway. I was getting frustrated now, I had dug through piles and piles of paper, but not a single thing. I had a paper cut on my finger which was bleeding and stinging like crazy and the smell of plants was making me feel dizzy.

I came to the last room and pulled at everything and anything. I shoved the armchairs over and pulled down the books. I raged and cursed as I realised it all seemed rather useless, I tugged at the books, one toppling down and bumping into my head, making me cry out. But as it did so, a pile of parchment envelopes fell with it. I felt my heart stop. I ripped them open, as I read; I smiled and forgot the lump on my head and the cut on my finger because I had just hit the jackpot.

'_...I don't see how I can live without Christine Nadir, I really can't, she is now my everything. Without her I would die. Without her I' am nothing...'_

I had just found the Phantoms weakness.

**Thank you for reading as always.**

**You're all so kind and lovely.**

**I hope this chapter was to your liking...**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think, because I'm still very new to writing like this, so all opinions are welcome.**

***Id really love to know what you think of the phluff, because I'm more of a person who writes angst***

**But thanks once again.**

***Reviewers get to sig all I ask with Erik***

**All I ask of you belongs to ALW, though I'd love to own it.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you all so much for your reviews/follows/favourites :D so kind! You seem to all like phluff which is great. I hope you can stay with me, and continue enjoying this story, I have so much left to give and I'm really enjoying it. **

**I know a lot of you have been finding the fact Erik calls Christine 'my child' a little creepy so I've tried to cut it down, sorry the Erik in my head calls her that a lot.  
**_**  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Everyonedeserveslove, whose birthday it was yesterday and their reviews make me smile and are always very sweet, so thank you very much x  
**_**  
*once again don't own anything :'( ohh well*  
**  
Chapter 42-Erik-POV  
I stood looking at the angel before me, she was standing on her tippy toes kissing my face, her soft lips fluttering all over my twisted cheeks. I couldn't believe it! She had sung those lyrics to me, talking of the love she had. My head was spinning, this was surely a dream. I couldn't resist anymore, I lifted her off her feet, despite my body twitching and telling me to run, and spun her around. She squealed slightly and then began giggling wildly. The noise melting my heart, I laughed at her wide eyes. I put her down, panting slightly, my body in confusion and completely over whelmed. But she had said it, she had said she loved me! She kissed my face. I felt her hand in mine.  
'Maestro may we sit for a little bit, I need some help with the song.' I shook my head of thoughts, and was completely captivated by her beaming smile and rosy cheeks.  
'Of course.' I felt her hand tug at me to the arm chair. I collapsed in it, my heart going tenfold.  
She sat beside me smiling, her hand covering mine, I scooted away a little, ripping my eyes away from how she tucked her tiny feet underneath her, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ears.  
'Well I was wondering, the song, its very sad, who is it about?' She asked in small voice, looking away from me, and fiddling with the fabric on her dress. I felt my heart leap, and I laughed slightly. She hadn't realised?  
'It's about you.' I watched her jaw drop.  
'Me?' I nodded again.  
'As soon as I saw you Christine, I knew I-I well-' I stuttered, I didn't know what I could say, but I didn't need to I felt her lips on mine. I froze, and flinched. The feeling was amazing, so beautiful. But then as if from nowhere, like a bolt of lightning a memory ripped through me.

I was eight again, standing at the table and my mother was explaining what a birthday was to me. She had realised much to her disgust she couldn't ignore birthdays anymore. She had explained in a cold angry voice, that I would receive a gift and asked me what I would like from her. I was delighted, and asked for the thing I wanted more than anything. A kiss. My mother had been revolted at my asking, she had dragged me by my neck over the table, whipped me, and then dragged me up the stairs to the only mirror. Her ugly words still stuck in my head. But sentence stuck most of all. 'No one will love you Erik. No one will kiss you, and if they do I pity them!'

I turned my head quickly, I felt Christine's lips leave mine. I felt sick. I was shaking, my mothers words ringing in my head. I tried to shake them away, but as I looked at Christine, they seemed to get louder. Oh god, how had I allowed her to kiss me? Why had I let her! I felt the tears sting my eyes. My hands twitched.  
'Erik? Erik? Are you okay? What's wrong?' Christine was shaking me, I scooted away from her. 'Did you remember something?' She said sadly, her eyes full of worry. My heart stopped how did she know? I nodded, she sat beside me again, taking my hand and refusing to let go when I flinched.  
'My-my mother.' I whispered. I heard Christine sigh. Why was I telling her this? It was useless information!  
'Erik, its doesn't matter now, she's gone. She's not here anymore.' She squeezed my hand, her eyes wide and worried.  
'She's gone.' I sighed, yes Christine was right.  
'May I ask what was haunting you? Don't worry if it's too much, just papa used to say that if you had something on your mind, you were better to share them.' She smiled at me sweetly, and I felt I could trust her, of course I could, she was sitting and looking at my unmasked face with not a glimmer of fear. I took a breath, maybe she was right, maybe I did need to share this horror.  
'Well, my mother told me anyone who kissed me would regret it, that anyone who kissed me would be cursed. I asked her to kiss me once, and well-' I felt my hand unconsciously run against the thin fingernail scars on my neck. I heard a soft whimper; Christine's bottom lip was trembling, her eyes brimming with tears. She softly battered my hand away revealing the scars to her.  
'Oh Erik! Did she do this?' She said with a little sob.  
'Yes.' I whispered looking away.  
'The evil woman!' She spat, my jaw dropped, I had never seen her like this before! Her face was slightly red, her eyes angry, her fists clenched. 'The beastly woman! How could she! How could she, oh Erik. Don't ever let her haunt you; a woman who could treat you like that isn't worth anything at all.'

She slammed her fists onto the leather. I looked at her angry face. She took in some deep breaths and then took my hand, her eyes looking full of rage. Making my jaw drop. I had never seen her like this before, I had never seen her properly angry. I must say it was rather adorable, but rather shocking too.

'She was a proud woman Christine; I don't blame her, imaging having an ugly child.' I looked at her, trying to get her to see.

'I wouldn't care! Beauty isn't always on the outside. I'd love it with all my heart.' She said squeezing my hand, the look in her eye told me she was telling me the up most truth. This girl was remarkable.

'My darling you are an angel.' I realised what I had said 'darling' and blushed wildly. It was the name I had longed to call her for a very long time, but I felt so foolish for saying it now. I heard Christine giggle again, and her body slide along the leather, so she was sitting all but on top off me. I wished to move away but, the warmth of her body and the hold on my hand made me stay. I watched my angels face with wonder, her little lips, and big eyes, all slightly drooped with tiredness, but still she looked beautiful. I was mesmerised when she yawned, and although we were both silent, it was nice. For once it wasn't a silence of dread, or of foreshadowing, but dare I say it a silence full of love, I smiled and my stomach went light at the thought. I jumped slightly, when I felt Christine's head fall to my shoulder, her curls tickling my chin, she snuggled closer in her sleep, moving her body so she now had her head on my chest. My body involuntarily froze, as her hand tightened around my arm and the other on my hand. I was shaking slightly, but my angel, my darling angel, had kissed me once more. I raised my hand, and stroked her curls, I was holding my breath, my hand shaking. But the feel of her soft curls was perfect, they were like the petal of a flower, I pushed my longer white finger through one of the curls, and twiddled it. I smiled as she moved in her sleep, her head moving further into my chest. I breathed in her natural perfume, still fascinated by the curls. Gosh, she was beautiful, she was ever more beautiful when she sang. When she sang she was simply angelic. I gazed at her in wonder, at her perfect face, the perfect skin. I had always wondered what it would be like to have a normal face, to run your hands against normal skin. I looked at Christine's flawless skin, moving my hand from her curls I stroked her cheek. I pulled it away quickly panting as she moved in her sleep, a smile creeping on her lips. I panted for a few seconds then put my skeletal fingers back on her skin, my touch was feather light, just grazing across the top. It was perfect. Not a single bump or blemish. Perfection. I sighed, the feeling was beautiful, I had never felt another person's flesh properly before, not in a nice way. Not in a way free of stress or panic. She moved in her sleep again, tightening her grip on my arm, I scooped her up gently into my arms. I loved holding her, I adored it. It made me feel like I could protect her from anything and everything. I held her for a moment and rocked her, loving the way she filled my arms. Then she began to mutter:

'Erik-I love you.' She smiled in her sleep. I froze, my heart melted then and there. She really loved me? I wasn't going to allow myself to believe it at first, but I couldn't help it now. She loved me! I smiled, and lifted her, carrying her to her room. As I placed her in her bed, and covered her. I felt like a new person, I felt so full of love, I felt, dare I say it normal. I made sure she was warm before leaving the room. As I went to open the door, I turned and sung quietly:

'Christine I love you.'

I smiled, my heart a flame, my stomach light. I really did love her, and here was the possibility she loved me! No, she did love me! I went to walk to the brandy, needing it to steady my nerves; my emotions were in a frenzy. But before I reached it, there was a frantic knocking at my door. I stopped, and so did my heart. Who could it be? Nadir? If it was I would wring his neck. The thought of him angering me wildly. I grabbed my mask and wig from the chair and pulled them on, before wrenching open the door.

It was Madame Giry, some of my anger left me, but some remained why was she here? I panicked, what about Christine? I kept my cool, smoothing my wig looking down upon the woman.

'Madame Giry. What a pleasant surprise.' My voice dripped with sarcasm.

'I know you don't want to see me Erik, but I came here to thank you and to ask you something.' Her tone of voice was tired and worried. I let her in with a sigh. As I followed her into the other room, I prayed Christine would stay in her room and not get noticed. I knew she still didn't know about mine and Christine's continued tuition.

'May I ask what the matter is?' I wanted to get her out of here as quick as possible.

'Yes, firstly thank you. I know it was you, who saved Christine. Really Erik it means a lot,' she looked at the floor as she said this.

'No problem.' I replied dryly.

'Secondly, Nadir Kahn. Erik, I went to his apartment, I learnt he left Christine at the ball. But he wasn't there. His house had been over turned. At first I thought maybe it was you, but Erik, the house was ripped apart, not by strength but by searching. I mean everything was taken down, all the paper work, the letter, all of them were opened or ripped apart. The plants were all dead too, so he obviously hasn't returned to his home lately.' Her voice was tired and full of worry. I took this information in it was all very strange. I wondered if he was okay, and who had searched his house. More importantly what had they wanted. I knew Nadir had several secrets documents in his home, but all of them regarded Persia, so would be very little use to anyone else. My mind was filled with situations and what could have happened, he would of let me know if he was leaving. Something had to be wrong.

'Erik, I really can't thank you enough for saving Christine. Truly. I'm amazed at how you let her go, I really am impressed.' She smiled at me, I grimaced. 'You made the right choice, word has it the Vicomte is thinking of proposing to her. You did the right thing Erik, letting her go. She will be very happy.' Before she had even finished her sentence, my heart went cold and the rage filled me. The boy! The blasted boy, was going to try and take Christine from me! How dare he! How dare he be so bold, couldn't he see she didn't love him! My shoulders tightened and my hands twitched, at the thought of them married, at Christine caged and sad, on her hand a giant diamond weighing her down. No! No! No!

'You came here to tell me that!' I roared, forgetting Christine was sleeping in the other room.

'I thought it better, you heard from me.' The woman muttered, cowering before me as I loomed over her. I was panting now.

'He is not worthy!' I spat.

'He is rich Erik, she will have everything she wants, everything.' Madame Giry whispered.

'No she won't! Don't lie to me! You know she will never sing again, and will just be a trophy, something to be shown and polished.' I roared, the thought paining me.

'Oh Erik enough! You let her go, now move on, she will be happy.' Madame Giry sighed, shaking her head. I was reading to hurt her. But before I could a small, tired voice came from the side of the room.

'Erik, is everything all right?' I turned holding my breath, and saw Christine rubbing her eyes, and looking at me and then Madame Giry.

'What on earth is going on!' Madame Giry spat, looking from me to Christine.

I watched as my angel bit her lip apologetically from the other side of the room. I knew Madame was enraged, her eyes narrowed.

'I can explain.' Christine walked over, wringing her hands, looking slightly frightened.

'You better do!' Madame spat, making me give her a filthy look how dare she talk like that! 'You let her go Erik! You promised, how long have you been lying to me?'

'A month or so.' Christine looked at the floor, I stood beside her.

'Good God! How dare you Erik! How dare you interfere, how dare you take her back! You promised! You went back on your word.' Madame Giry roared, looking furious, Christine jumped back from her anger, so she was beside me. I was about to start shouting about how it was none of her business, but before I could Christine began to talk.

'I went back to Erik Madame, I went back to him. Not the other way around. It's my fault Madame; don't be angry at Erik please. I'm lucky he took me back.' She said softly, trying to calm the enraged Madame Giry, who was glaring at me.

'Why? Why did you return?' Madame begged, trying to understand.

'I can't sing without my Maestro Madame, can't get a single note out. That's why I couldn't the time I got tongue tied, and also because, I love him.' My stomach went light as she said this. Had she just admitted that? I watched Madame Girys face drop. Her eyes bulge.

'Christine no. No, you can't.' I was slightly hurt by this but I didn't care, as I felt Christine's small hand slip into mine.

'Yes Madame, yes I do.' She beamed at me, her smile wide, making my heart flip. I watched as the elder woman looked from me to Christine in disbelief.

'No, I don't know what you've done Erik, but come with me Christine. Come on. You've spent enough time down here.' She spat at me, beckoning Christine to her, but I felt the grip on my hand tighten.

'N-n-no. No, I want to stay here.' Christine said stuttering, as Madame's eyes bulged even wider.

'But Christine!' She was begging now, glaring at me as she did so.

'I would like to stay here, I feel safe here and I love being with my Maestro.' Christine smiled sweetly up at me, I tried to return it but felt sick, a knot in my throat so tight I couldn't speak.

'You're a fool Erik. A bloody fool.' Madame Giry shouted as she swept from the room. I watched as Christine's hand rose to her mouth in shock and confusion and hurt alight in her eyes.

'I don't understand. I love you Erik, what's wrong with that?'

XXX

Madame Giry-POV

I was enraged, beyond enraged. Livid. How could Erik do this? How could he do such a thing? He had promised! He had known what his love would do to her! Now, it was clear she had been brainwashed into loving him. She couldn't really love him, surely? I shook my head, of course she couldn't. I was surely imaging to look in her eye when she told me she loved him, that passion and warmth within the big blue orbs. Yes, I must of.

I snapped at passersby, as the countdown before the evening performance began. Christine would be singing her new song. The song written by Erik, I cursed him mentally, that bloody idiot. He would only get himself hurt. She wouldn't ever love him. My anger stayed with me all day, as I roared at frightened ballet girls, stamped my feet at the mangers, and spat my words at the work men. All of my anger for Erik, coming out through me and inflicting it on others. I marched through the corridors, on my way to get leotards for the ballerinas, as they all were apparently incapable of getting them themselves. I reached the costume room in no time, everyone had cleared my way for me, I think they knew my rage, and dared not cross me. I was relieved when I felt the cool air of the costume room hit me, I opened the door, sighing. I liked being here alone, but to my surprise I wasn't. Christine was in there. My stomach went cold, but I felt my jaw drop when I took in what she was wearing. It was stunning, the fabric, was made of a silver material, all of it had delicate patterns on, the neck was the desirable V shape, and the arms made of the finest lace. Her hair was up and hundreds of silver star like pins held it in its shape. I gasped, she truly looked like a fallen star. She turned when she heard the door open.

'Oh, Madame!' Her voice was sad, making my heart jump.

'Christine you look beautiful.' I said quickly, because she truly did. There was an awkward pause, where she blushed and I mentally cursed Erik again. I knew the dress was made by his hand.

'Madame, please don't be angry with me. I never meant to hurt you, but I do love him. I really do. Please be happy for me.' She said taking my hands and smiling slightly. I watched her eyes sparkle, like the dress, my heart jumped again.

'Christine, I worry because I know Erik. All of Erik. I don't want you to only love some of Erik. What about the Vicomte he's a nice man, very handsome.' I said desperately, searching her face.

'Madame Giry, I do not like Raoul that way! He is just a friend.' She said firmly. I shook my head.

'I don't think you know what love is Christine, because if you knew it properly you wouldn't simply give it to Erik.' I voiced the truth, sighing. I watched her gasp and look at me sadly.

'I'm sorry you think so Madame, but the song I sing tonight requires love. I will sing it for Erik. I'm sorry I've disappointed you.' She smiled at me sadly and left the room, her dress catching the light as she left me shaking my head, utterly confused.

I was rushing around frantically, desperately trying to get everyone where they were meant to be. The audience were now in their seats, the buzz of them vibrating through the curtain, making everyone jittery and forgetful. I had to hold the reins for everyone it seemed tonight, the ballerinas were extremely giggly and wild because the Vicomte was watching, the choir were severely hung over, a couple of them vomiting in buckets, and the leader of the orchestra was having kittens about playing the new song. I darted and dashed through the wings and across the stage, it was hot the heavy red curtain concealing the franticness made it even hotter, causing me to sweat like crazy as I ran from place to place. It was ten minutes before the performance was due to start and everyone was ready. Finally, everyone was where they were meant to be. I sighed, everyone except Christine, I hadn't seen her since the costume cupboard. I hoped she was okay, and that Erik hadn't decided to make an appearance.

I heard the chatter of the cast go silent, I turned and Christine walked in, her silver dress catching the light, the patterns shimmering, much like the stars she had in her hair. All the girls gasped in envy and ran to her to ask where she got her dress. She laughed and smiled, blushing in her innocent way, she didn't know quite how beautiful she was. Behind her stood the Vicomte, he seemed mesmerised by Christine, but the girl didn't seem to notice, she continued chattering and giggling. How could she not love him! He was perfect! The orchestra began and everyone fled the stage, before the curtain lifted.

The cast was in top performance, I was amazed at how well they were doing, and how different they acted under the influence of Christine and not Carlotta, they were irritable under the Italian, they seemed more will to work together and be a team with Christine as Prima Donna. She smiled at everyone and laughed with them, telling them how good they had been. I wasn't angry at her. Not at all. She was confused that was all, and as I had said she didn't know what love was. She was sixteen, and rather young for her age. The moment came we had all been waiting for Christine to sing her new song, the finale of the evening. This was the song, she said she would sing for Erik, I watched her walk out onto the stage, everyone gathered in the wing to marvel at her. The audience were up on their feet before she had even started, making her blush. Then with one big breath she began.

The noise from the audience was that of a thunderstorm, the cheering and clapping was so immense. I watched in a daze as Christine picked up the flowers from the stage floor and bowed, blushing again and again. The song had been a success, that was evident. But it had been more than that for me. She had sung it with so much feeling. So much. It was unbelievable, the love and pain in her voice was outstanding. I felt my stomach go cold, as the final notes she had sung rang in my head, those notes only a specially gifted person could reach. She had reached them, because she was doing it for Erik. I realised with a lump in my throat, that she did love him. If that hadn't been evidence enough then the glint in her eye, the large smile all showed it too.

She flashed a smile at me, before every cast member surrounded her, hugging and congratulating at that extraordinary display. I sighed, and felt something behind me. I turned and in the dark corner of the wing, the Vicomte was talking to Joseph Boquet and pointing to the rafters.

XXX

Raoul-POV

I had gone to Christine's dressing room before the performance was due to start, I was wearing my finest robes and wanting to see her before the frenzy of people bombarded her room. I took with me chocolates, and in a fine jewellery box a silver bracelet. I was feeling extremely happy with myself as I knocked on her door, she would love my gifts. I heard her open it, and my jaw dropped when she did. Her dress was stunning, no she was stunning. It looked as though it had been painted on, it fitted in all the right places perfectly, showing the fullness of her hips, and her tiny waist. The colour made her look even paler, making her eyes stand out in the most mesmerising way. I stared at her, unashamed, a thousand thoughts ran through my mind as I took her all in.

'You like it then Raoul?' she giggled noticing my face.

'Yes, yes I do like it a lot!' That was the biggest understatement of the century, I passed her the chocolates and the box, she blushed and put them down carefully on her chair.

'Do you mind terribly if I open them later, I'm running slightly late anyway.' She said apologetically, I had rather hoped to see her face when she saw the silver bracelet and the little message on it. I smirked, it was perfect. I smiled and nodded at her, offering my arm.

'Come one then Miss Daae, your public needs you!' She laughed and took my arm, however the way she held it was very friendly, she didn't hold it tight, just loosely as a friend may when in deep conversation or out for a walk. This annoyed me, I wanted to be so much more then friends. Oh god yes I wanted more. We walked through the corridors, I could tell she was nervous, she had her eyes shut and was doing some strange breathing technique, no doubt the monster taught her that, I thought bitterly. The noise of the stage could be heard. The nervous laughter, the shouts and sighs. I felt Christine begin to shake, the poor girl. I wouldn't have her sing, no she would be all mine. Singing wasn't for lady's of class. When she became my wife she would have to give that up.

'Thank you Raoul, I will see you later yes? I hope you enjoy it!' She smiled at me, I gave her hands a kiss, then she left to join the excited cast.

I walked away, and toward my box. The corridors filling now as if they may burst at the seams at any moment. Everyone trying to find their seats and get ready for the performance. I was glad when I reached my box, the cold champagne waiting for me, I downed quickly and slumped in my chair. I glared at box five, but nothing was there. The orchestra began, and the curtain lifted. I spent most of the performance gazing at box five, I was desperate to see the Phantom again, I needed everything I could know on him. The piece of parchment I had folded in my pocket, the letter he must of written to Nadir was my ace, but now I had to use it properly and not waste my hand. I needed to make a trap, I knew what I needed to do now. I needed to removed Christine from his side, that would be his weakest moment, without her. But how would I get her to leave him? She seemed, as much as it enraged me to say, rather attached to him. But everything falls. I needed to know what would scare her away. I needed to make him worse and more horrid than usual. I would need to do something big, to scare her away from him. Then I would have to be the double man, I would let Christine fall into my arms and be prince charming in one moment and then next the person who would bring down the Phantom.

I was staring out onto the stage, not really seeing the ballerinas, just staring and thinking. What would I do? He wasn't in his box, or wasn't apparently seen. I knew his residence now, and it was strange to think, that this monster was below the ground right this very moment I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't stupid, I knew marching into his territory without him previously weakened would be asking for death. No, I needed to get him to do something that would scare Christine. But how?

The audience suddenly erupted and as I looked out onto the stage I realised why. Christine had just walked on, her dress making her sparkle, she looked like a fallen star, utterly breath taking, she was blushing hard and smiling as the audience cheered, she hadn't even begun to sing yet. But they quickly hushed when the orchestra began. There was a moments silence then Christine began.

_Who knows when love begins?_

_Who knows what makes it start,_

_One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart._

Her voice was so pure, it took my breath. I knew little of music, but the way she sung this was so amazing. I could feel her with every word, like I was taking a journey with her. It as remarkable. But something, pulled me from that, and drew my eyes upwards, to the rafters of the stage, something moved. I watched it, there standing in the shadows was a figure all in black, except for the white mask. To anyone else he would of been invisible, but I had wanted to find him, and therefore I had. I saw him looking down at Christine, he looked transfixed, mesmerized, almost as if he was under a spell. This had to be his weakness then, the Phantom was lured out by Christine, the way he stood looking down was strange, and the way Christine sung, was as if she was singing for him. Surely not! She hit the final notes perfectly, I watched as the Phantom stood for a moment, then disappeared. I didn't waste a moment, the crowd's cheers deafening. I left my box. I needed to beat the rush of the adoring public.

My mind was working quickly, the Phantoms weakness was Christine, I knew if I took her away he would crumble and then I could strike. I knew now, she lured him out from under ground, and out his main territory. But how could I get her to see what a beast he was without getting hurt? Unless, I got someone else to. Yes! Yes, I would get someone else to get hurt, in a way that would show Christine what a monster he was! I nearly did a flip, I knew the Phantom was known for his killings, and if he was provoked he was unmerciful, well that's what I would do, well not me personally. But someone else would. I was back in the wings now, staring up at the rafters, wondering how the hell the Phantom got up there.

'You saw him too?' A gruff voice said, I jumped as I saw a dirty, long haired man standing before me.

'Yes, the Phantom.' I said, still looking up, my plan coming to life.

'I'd do anything to get rid of the cloaked bastard.' The man spat, his voice as dirty as his face, but my head snapped down, did he just say 'anything'?

'I'm the Vicomte de Chagny, you are?' I said intrigued now.

'Joseph Boquet.'

'Well I want rid of the Phantom too. I think perhaps we could work together my friend. And I promise Id make it worth your while.' I smiled at him, shoving my hands in my pockets deliberately making the coins rattle. He nodded at me, his eyes full of greed.

I had got him, I had got the man who would provoke the Phantom, the man who would show his worse qualities to Christine. The man would fall in order to weaken the Phantom and send Christine into my arms.

I knew it would probably end in the death of this man. But I didn't care. I really didn't care. I was too happy, for this was it the first shove at the Phantoms almighty domino...

**So you now know Raouls plan :/ Ohh I hope you liked it!**

**I'm abit worried I made Erik too nice...please let me know if you find him too wet.**

**Thanks for reading, but please feel free to tell me what you think, whether good, bad, or ugly, it all really does help.**

**Nadir will be in the next chapter, I expect a few of you are worried about him!**

***the silver dress/suit made by Erik for reviewers ohh and he's made the glittery hair grips* **


	43. Chapter 43

**Wow! I didn't expect all those kind words from everyone about the last chapter. You all seemed to like it, which is great. I've had a question again about the ages of the 3 main characters, Erik is 30, Christine is 16 and Raoul is 24 (:**

_**ForTheLoveOfErik**_** well in my head Christine looks like a young Anna O'Byrne so the dress I imagined was the LND beneath a Moonless Sky dress, but in a silvery colour. **_**PhantomRose11 **_**I hope this deals with your problem haha, I had been meaning to tackle it sooner, I just got way laid with too many ideas!**

**I don't know if any of you have seen him before/heard of him, but I was lucky enough to see Phantom in London a couple of months ago, and Marcus Lovett was playing Erik he was absolutely fantastic, my Erik has a lot of his qualities, he really is worth a watch I have some of his songs so PM me if you want to have a listen (:**

**I hope you continue enjoying it. **

***Once again, everything goes to rightful people***

Chapter 43-Nadir Kahn POV

Pain I was used to pain. But this was something else. I was suffering mentally; this mental pain was crawling at me. A hundred problems, a hundred pains all filled my head. The murderer of Christine's father was in the house with me, and now it seemed from what I had heard through the wall, they were after Christine too. The boy, the insolent boy, was going to try and take her from Erik. He was going to try and steal her. I knew this would not only cause major problems for Christine, but Erik would be beyond enraged, he would be beyond recognition, beyond salvation, he would change and I knew he would become Erik the killer once more. The boy was foolish, he would provoke Erik, he would get himself killed. Why couldn't he just understand, Christine loved Erik! She loved him! Why was that so damn hard for anyone to accept because of his face. That's why. All because of his ugly face.

But, oh beauty wasn't everything. The Vicomte had shown me that. He was handsome yes, but a beast. So what he had a face, his soul was obviously black as sin, so was Erik's, but the differed in the fact, that this stupid boy seemed to show no regret in what he was doing, he knew he would tear apart these two people whom he knew were in love. He would show them no mercy, he didn't care, he knew what he wanted and would destroy the two to get it. I raged I needed to stop him, before it was all too late. But the boy wouldn't see he never would. I needed to get away, I needed to save them. I thrashed wildly against my bonds, roaring in pain as the tight ropes bit into my throbbing arm, the puss leaking from it slightly, the servant girl had cleaned it with a cloth, but only wiped away the drying blood, it was a relief but the girl snivelled and shook her fumbling fingers had acted messily, I realised quite how much of a bastard this man was. I now had the chair rocking, my arm screaming in pain, the ropes getting tighter, I had never been bound before. But mow I was I realised how much I hated it, the restriction of my limbs, the helplessness; I wanted to rip them of off me and hurt the person who had bound me. My mind thought of Erik, I wondered how many times in his life he had been bound in the same way I was now. I thrashed wilder, tears spilling from my eyes, blood pouring from several now opened scabs. I rocked the chair harder now, it was rising of the floor, I felt the ropes slip slightly, I felt their bite loosen slightly, the pain moving slightly with the ropes. As the chair rose and fell, it did so with almighty crashes, slamming against the floor, making my head pound. I rocked to vigorously, and the chair toppled too far, it and I fell to the ground with a mighty crash and a roar of pain, the sickening crunch of my broken arm as it made contact with the hard floor made me gag. I squirmed wildly but the ropes were too tight now. Then I heard frantic footsteps, I moved as much as I could, but it was not use, the puss oozing from my broken arm was like lava on my skin, and my eyes were rolling in my head. I heard the door be opened, and a gasp filled the room.

'My God!' The voice was of a man, but not the boys, I heard the footsteps get nearer. The man knelt beside me, and then I felt myself be lifted up so I was straight on my chair, the ropes falling back into place, their firm hold once again established. My head was spinning, as I gagged. The man came before me, looking at me with concern. But I quickly realised he had the same kingfisher blue eyes, as the boy. This must be him, the older brother, the murderer. I spat at him with all my might, which he dodged.

'You must be Nadir Kahn.' He said quietly, his eyes were wide, so wide in fact he looked slightly crazed, his blonde hair was slightly patchy in places, but the low cheek bones, and perfect jaw line , told me immediately who he was. The murderer of Christine's father, the man who had ruined her life, and was going to do it all again.

'Yes Iam! You must be the murderer.' I panted, trying to stay conscious.

'Yes, yes I' am. Please it was unintentional, I don't want forgiveness.' He muttered sadly, something wasn't right about this man, he didn't have the same aggressive manner about him that his younger brother did. But still he enraged me.

'I would never give it to you anyway! You ruined her life once, now you will do it again!' I screeched, my voice sounding as if it belonged to someone else, I watched the man take a step back from me. 'You will take her away from her true love. You will rip them apart. You will ruin them both. You will both die in the process, you and your bastard brother!' He was leaning against the mantle now, panting heavily, he looked slightly crazed, tears falling down his face.

'You don't think I don't know that! You don't think I realise! But what am I to do? If I try and stop him he will go to the police, if I try and stop him, he will put me in prison. I can't warn her, what am I to do?' He fell to his knees before me, sobbing. I was shocked.

'You could un do this all, let me go. Let me go and I will warn them, I will let them be free. I will Christine be with the one she truly loves. You have ruined her once now is your time to help her.' I said this calmly, though my heart was racing, I could see the tall mans mind turning.

'Does she truly love him? This man.' He whispered, looking at me questioningly.

'Yes. They love each other more then you can imagine.' I said, thinking of the time I had caught them waltzing, Christine fast asleep against Erik's chest. Yes, they did love one another. I saw him sigh and look confused.

'I never wanted to become this. I never wanted any of this to happen. It all just happened. My brother is bitter. He loves her, I know it may not seem that way but he does.' The man panted, his blue eyes seeking something that wasn't there. I wanted to curse him, to spit at him, but I knew I was dealing with a man on the edge; I could use this to my advantage.

'I know you didn't, but Christine doesn't love him. No, so surely it would be better to save her. To put right your wrongs. Let her be happy. You've taken her father; don't take her lover as well.' That seemed to strike a chord; he looked at me with big scared eyes.

'What would you have me do?' he whispered. I felt relieved; I might have a chance of escape. A chance to be free, to warn Christine that the murderer was Raouls brother and that Erik needed to be careful as the boy was determined to part them.

'I need you to let me go. That or tell Madame Giry what has happened to me. She is the ballet mistress. She will know to do.' I was breathing heavily, trying to think of the ways the murderer could help me. I looked into his eyes, he seemed to be willing. Then the door was wrenched open once again. This time the voice was recognisable, the Vicomte.

'Philippe why are you in here?' He roared.

'This is my house Raoul. I didn't realise you were using it as a torture chamber. 'To my surprise the man, Philippe, spat.

'He deserves everything he has got.' Raoul snapped, standing over me.

'You idiot Raoul! He has told me everything! Everything! You didn't tell me how much she loves the other man, how she has no interest in you what so ever!' There was a fire in Philippe's eyes now as he roared at his younger brother.

'Oh, I expect he did tell you. Oh you fool, you were meant to be the smarter one as well. Tut, tut, of course this man will lie to you! Of course he will, did he tell you that the Phantom of the Opera is Christine Daae's lover!' Raoul laughed, I watched Philippe my once chance of getting from this hell hole, take a step back from me, and the anger which was in him appeared to leave.

'The Phantom?' he whispered, I nodded, he shook his head.

'He will kill her!' he said to me looking aghast.

'No, no you don't understand. He loves her, she loves him!' I said desperately.

'Don't listen Philippe, he is going mad.' Raoul, sighed, beginning to leave the room.

'Raoul, are you doing the right thing? You've hurt this man, doesn't that make you as bad as the Phantom?' Philippe said softly.

'How dare you! I' am not some deformed freak!' the fop screamed from the door.

'Let him have medical care at least Raoul, look him, look at his arm for god sake. If you don't help him I will.' I wasn't really listening now, my mind frantically trying to think of other ways to get away, to warn Erik. To warn Christine.

'You do anything, I will go straight to the police, that I promise.' The fop shouted.

The door shut and once again I was left alone, desperately trying to think of something before it was all too late.

XXX

Christine POV

My body felt all light from the applause and cheers I had got from the audience, they were all so kind. I had met some of them afterwards; I couldn't believe they had qued to outside my dressing room door to meet me! I didn't understand why they flocked to my door, but not Megs, she was so much more talented than me, her dancing was excelling all the time, or why didn't they go and meet the choir singers, I had worked with them briefly and knew how hard they worked. I was grateful for their wanting to see me, but I wished they could have just as much love for the other hard working cast members, compared to them I did very little. But I smiled at every single one of them; some brought me gifts, mainly flowers. A little girl not older than five brought me a toy bear, and told me I was a 'princess,' tears had formed in my eyes, and I gave her one of the many diamond hair slides that were pinning my hair up, the look on the girls face was so lovely I wished I could of captured it forever. Her mother thanked me again and again before leaving.

A lot of the people, who came to my dressing room, were young men. All of them made me blush with their kind words, and generous gifts, but still I didn't feel comfortable at the idea of strange men being in the room with me alone. There was a slight pause in the flow of people, I was panting slightly, I didn't know why, but I felt very trapped all of a sudden, as if the next person who walked through the door would be someone bad, someone awful.

'Brava, brava, bravisima...' A soft voice called, it was Erik, I looked around the room, my breathing returning to normal slightly, his voice like coolness on my hot cheeks. The voice changed direction now, I looked around again, putting my hands up against the wall feeling desperately for some sort of lever.

'...I'm over here Christine...' Erik's soft voice called again, this time in a different part of the room, I followed it, then it changed I followed it again, and again. Until I stood in the middle of the room, and the sound of his booming laugh was all around me.

'Erik! Don't play such tricks on me!' I said crossly.

'I'm sorry my angel. I couldn't resist.' He laughed; I poked my tongue out at where I thought he was. 'You sung magnificently tonight, you did me proud, you did your father proud too.' He added rather seriously. I felt my cheeks blushing.

'Oh thank you Erik.' I still didn't feel right, my stomach was doing little flips, but not nice ones but ones of dread, I didn't know what was wrong with me.

'Are you okay Christine?' My Maestro obviously picked up on my strange feeling.

'I'm not sure; I just don't feel right, something isn't right. Something bad is going to happen, I can just feel it. I feel trapped slightly. I don't know, I'm probably being silly.' I said to the floor, I hated constantly putting my problems on my Maestro.

'You're not silly Christine, not at all. In fact the opposite. You have recently had a major tragedy in your life, you have learnt of your father's murderer, and now you are back on the stage being cheered and talked to by strangers, you have lost your trust slightly, but you will regain it.' My Maestro said it softly, in a way that was completely calming. I felt as if some of the weight from my shoulders had been lifted, but still the dread in my stomach remained. I was about to thank Erik, when the manager came bustling in, as he opened and closed the door, I realised there was still a rather large crowd waiting for me.

'You were magnificent Miss Daae, you have him such a gift. Every seat has sold out for tomorrows performance! They can't seem to get enough of you!' He laughed, patting me on he back, I smiled back at his large face, which he returned.

'Oh I was asked by the Vicomte, to give you this.' He passed me a little white note then left back through the door. I tucked it into my dress. Then the last of the crowd began to be let in. I felt happier talking to the young men now I knew Erik was with me. I accepted their flowers, shook their hands, and laughed with them. They were all every sweet. The last young man was particularly sweet and asked me to marry him, I smiled and told him he deserved better, trying not to laugh at the growling that was coming from behind the wall.

'Well done Christine, you did very well to manage them all.' Erik was standing in the room with me now in one of the corners; he could have been a shadow. I smiled at him.

'They are all so lovely Erik I can't believe they wish to see me!' I was so surprised, I didn't deserve people giving me gifts.

I sighed and stretched, how lovely all these people were, how kind. But still I had felt trapped by them, I knew they didn't want to hurt me, but still that feeling of dread was there. I sat at my mirror, brushing my curls from their pinned state and was grateful to pull on one of my thicker more warmer cloaks and wrapped Raouls red scarf around my neck. As I did so, I felt a wave of I suppose you could home sickness and had the sudden need for my Papa. It was lovely having those people cheering me, but I longed for my Papa, how I wish I could see him in the crowd clapping me. I sighed again, and turned to Erik, I didn't know why I was feeling like this. I was just being a spoilt brat, but I couldn't help missing my Papa.

'Are you quite alright my angel?' Erik asked concerned, coming from the shadows slightly.

'I just miss my Papa that's all, I wish he could hear me sing.' I tried to sound happy, to sound brave, but it didn't work. Erik came forward, out the shadows now and stood before me.

'He does hear you Christine, he hears you in heaven. Let us go and see him.' My Maestros eyes were full of sadness, and of sympathy. I just wanted to hold him, but took his hand instead.

'Thank you Erik that would be lovely.' I smiled at him as he led me through the darkness.

We were out on the streets, I linked my arm through Erik's, he jumped and flinched slightly, but didn't protest, his hat made a large shadow which covered his masked face, and I smiled as I saw the cloak he was wearing was the one I had brought him at Christmas. The stars were all out, glittering in their hundreds against the navy sky. I smiled how pretty the stars were, like little diamonds, it was so still, there wasn't a breath of wind, just stillness. Nothing moved and we appeared to be the only ones outside. It was rather beautiful, but eerie at the same time. I hadn't been out on the streets since my dealing with the men, and as we walked nearer the place it happened my heart began to race, my palms went sweaty and I felt sick. I was petrified, so utterly scared. What if the men were still there? What if they were waiting for us? What if they wanted to hurt me and Erik this time? I stopped suddenly, I couldn't walk any further, if I did it would happen again, if I did they would be there.

'Angel?' Erik's soft voice, pulled me from my thoughts, but my heart was racing, I just wanted to run back to the Opera House. I tugged on his arm, I saw him look at me in utter confusion, then looked around and realised where we were.

'Christine, my darling, it's all right, come on now. I'm here, I'm here and nothing is going to harm you.' He tried too sooth me. I stood rooted to the ground, not knowing to run or stay.

'How-how do you know if they are waiting around the corner or not? How do you know they might have more of them?' I said trying to get him to see reason.

'I doubt that, but we won't know until we have gone around the corner will we? I promise that even if there were a hundred of them I wouldn't let a single one of them hurt you.' I looked into Erik's miss allied eyes and put my hand shaking into his, I trusted him. I was petrified, but I still trusted him.

I took deep breaths as we turned the corner. My heart racing, my footsteps getting slower, what if they were there? Oh god! But I opened my eyes and the corner was silent, not a single soul was there. I sighed in relief, my heart still racing. I clutched Erik's gloved hand tightly, I saw him looking at our entwined hands fascinated, his mouth slightly open. Then realised I saw and looked away and went to drop my hand, but I didn't let go and gave his a squeeze. His eyes glittered, then we continued hand in hand to the graveyard.

I knew Erik was uncomfortable about being outside, but he seemed to like the darkness, and was fascinated by the stars, he kept pointing upwards and telling me little stories about them, and special names they had, the look on his face was beautiful, the way his eyes burned with passion as he talked about the sparkling diamonds. We came to the graveyard gates, and I felt a shiver go up my spine as we walked up the gravel path through the middle of the cold statues and looming graves. It was so cold now, and I clutched my Maestros hand even tighter. I looked for my papa's grave, for its marble face. But as I looked at it I realised a figure was standing in front of it. I stopped, my heart racing, the figure was that of a man, he was illuminated by the stars; I could see his sandy blonde hair. My heart stopped. No, it couldn't be. The figured turned now, and began walking. Before I knew what was happening, Erik had dragged me to the corner of the path, concealing in a statues shadow, he stood in front of me, hiding me protectively behind his back, the man walked past us now, I don't think he saw us. But as I looked from beneath Erik's arm, I felt myself begin to crash to the floor. The kingfisher blue eyes, the pale skin, the sandy blonde hair. It was all too familiar. I was on my knees now, tears falling rapidly, my stomach feeling nonexistent. Erik looked at me horrified.

'My angel what on earth is the matter?' his voice called to me through my grief. How could this be? How could the murderer be here? Of all places?

'That-that was him, my papa's murderer.' I sobbed. I watched Erik's eyes go stone cold, and fill with loathing. I gasped, trying to wipe away my tears.

'I'll kill him.' Erik said in a low voice, more a hiss. In his hand he held the Punjab lasso. I gasped and scrambled away.

'No, Erik please. No. Don't kill him.' I watched some of the cold leave his eyes.

'He killed your father Christine, let me kill him for you.' This wasn't Erik, it frightened me when he was like this. I couldn't have him kill this man, I hated this murderer, this awful creature, but he didn't deserve to be killed by Erik. Erik had told me how he hadn't killed in so long, how he had kept his promise to Nadir. I couldn't have him break it; I couldn't have him slip back into that mind set.

'No. No. No!' I shouted through my tears. 'Please Erik no.' I watched him battle with himself. He took some deep breaths, tucked the lasso in his cloak and then sat beside me, our backs against the cold statue.

'My angel, there needs to be justice, how will I ever rest knowing there are men like this around to haunt you?' his voice was sad. 'If you let me take his life, the pain will end.' I pulled my knees to my chin, and shook my head.

'No Erik. No, you're not a murderer anymore. I won't have you murder someone for me.' I said my bottom lip trembling from fear and the cold. I heard Erik sigh.

'I'm sorry my angel, it will always be second nature to me. You are very brave you know?' He turned looking at me. 'Not many girls your age would be so forgiving, I don't know whether I admire you, or am scared for you.' I dragged myself closer to him, he jumped as I did so, I saw the twitch go through his body.

'I'm scared Erik, I'm so scared. But I don't want you to murder him, you're a good man, why should you be labelled a bad person for murdering someone awful? No, you are better than him. My Papa wouldn't have wanted you to murder him, he wouldn't have thought it right.' I thought of Papa, and my heart stopped, and made me chock a little. To my surprise I felt Erik's long bony hand hover over my back as if he wished to pat it, then he quickly withdrew it.

'Do you know what my Papa used to say?' Erik shook his head, 'he said every crime is a theft. When you murder, you steal a life. When you rape, you still a woman's innocence. When you break something, you steal a person's rights to that object. When you hurt someone, you steal their trust.' I sighed, clamping my eyes shut to try and stop the tears.

'You father was a wise man.' Erik replied hoarsely, I nodded, I got up and walked to my Papa's grave, sitting on the bench before it.

'My papa wouldn't have wanted you to become a thief on his behalf.' I sighed, my eyes shutting. Then something remarkable happened, I felt Erik's long arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer, I rested my head on his trembling shoulder, he brought the other arm around me too, so I was completely enclosed, his black cloak around me. I sighed, and snuggled closer to him, he smelt so perfect: candles and cinnamon, the warmth of his arms, and the unleashed power I knew he had within them, made me feel incredibly safe, despite the fact I was sitting on his lap, in front of my Papa's grave, in the shadows, in the darkness.

'I love you Erik.' I whispered, his trembling slightly less violent now.

'I lo-love you too my angel.' Poor Erik, he sounded so confused, like he still didn't believe I could love him. 'There was something I wished to ask you. Well I-I mean, I think you will be disgusted but, well I-I was wondering if maybe, if you wanted to that is, you can say no. But whether I could officially court you.' I felt myself smile, despite the tears running down my face, my heart did a flip, I raised my head slightly, Erik looked straight ahead at my Papa's grave as if seeking its approval.

'Oh Erik, I'd love nothing more.' I snuggled into him further, placing a kiss on his masked cheek. My heart was bursting now, and my stomach had gone all tight, the feeling of dread now gone. I felt his trembling arms tighten around me, I gasped it was a beautiful feeling, and felt him let go.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered. I looked at him pleadingly and placed his arms around me again, Is sat for a while on my Maestros lap, my head on his chest listening to his heart beating, it was such a beautiful sound.

'Your heart Erik, it has a beautiful rhythm.' I said, not wishing for him to ever put me down, or let go of me. He looked like a statue, sitting rigid, his eyes full of shock and surprise.

'It beats only for you Christine.' He whispered. My heart melted then and there. I felt a slight breeze begin to pick up, I sat up in my Maestros arms slightly, and looked at my Papa's grave, a fresh wave of emotion filling me. I hoped no one had to feel the pain I was, this sacredness, I was lucky to have the most incredible man alongside me, but still I was scared, still I worried, I knew Erik could of killed the murderer easily but then that surely would of left another person feeling the way do, what if he had children? A wife? What would they feel like? This strange aching pain that was burning through me as I looked at the marble face of my Papa's grave.

'Erik, promise me something?' I whispered.

'Yes, my angel.'

'Promise me to never murder again.' I knew it was a silly thing to ask him to promise. But I loved him, god, I loved him more than anything, but the way he had been so ready to kill the murderer scared me, I knew he was doing it to protect me, but I didn't want him to be a 'thief' I looked up into his eyes.

'I promise Christine. I promise a thousand times.' He replied, I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. I snuggled further into him, tears of joy rolling down my face, he rocked me gently, I could see his eye was twitching slowly, and so was his arm.

The night was getting darker, but all was silent. I trembled, at the thought of the murderer lurking in the shadows. Erik must of felt this as he began to sing, I don't know whether it was because we were outside, or the fact it was dark, but something intensified his voice and made it more beautiful than ever.

_Night-time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation, _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defences. _

XXX

Raoul POV

. Me and Boquet had the perfect plan, the plan to bring down the Phantom. Boquet was like most men of his class, obsessed with money, so when I had handed him the leather purse, he didn't even seem to mind that I all but told he was going to be bait for the Phantom. Like a mouse to a cat. The plan was simple. Christine would sing tomorrow night, the Phantom as always would be lured out, Boquet told me he had seen ever since Miss Daae had begun singing the Phantom sitting on the rafters, and observing all else that went on. This would then lead to Boquet trying to trap the Phantom, we both knew there was only one entrance to the rafters, therefore Boquet would block it and the Phantom would have no escape, I knew this would aggravate the beast and lead to him lashing out. Just to make a hundred percent sure, I would give a gun to Boquet who would threaten the Phantom with it, a gun and a knife. This would hopefully threaten the Phantom, pressure him, he would lash out and take Boquet's life. The idiot man had taken my money and not listened to the last bit of the plan, about the ending of his life, and presumed he would be hailed like a hero. No, that would be what I would get the hero worship would be all mine.

I was trembling just at the prospect of putting this plan together, Christine was booked to sing tomorrow. That is when the plan would unfold. That would be when Christine would realise she needed me and how brutal and cruel this no faced freak was. I knew, if the plan went well Christine would be scared stiff and then I would be there ready to pick her up and comfort her. I smiled at that thought.

I walked through the now silent corridors of the Opera Populaire. My thoughts went to my brother, the fool. I thought earlier he might actually let Nadir go. That would have been a disaster. I would let Nadir go eventually, just not yet. Only once my plan had been completed, and the Phantom lay dead. Only then would I be ready to let him go. If he didn't die before then, I had had the servants attend to him, but the room was beginning to smell like rotting flesh and as much as it disgusted me to o so I got one of the higher up servants too look at him, one who knew vaguely about medicine. He had patched the roaring Persian up, but I was still worried, Philippe had a look in his eye, I didn't trust him, so changed the lock on Nadirs door. That way I knew wouldn't have any mess ups. I couldn't afford any, no this was too be my time, my one time to bring down the Phantom, it had to go right.

My sweet Christine, I had sent her a letter, expressing my love for her. I knew she was naive and I don't think she realised quite how much I loved her. The letter I did on purpose, I knew once she lost her Maestro she had no one, no one who loved her, by letting her know she was loved by me, I would automatically be the one she would turn too. God I loved her. I loved her more and more as time progressed. I needed her badly; I needed to make her mine. She was perfect in every way and oh so innocent. And soon she would be mine, if I could get this right; if this all went to plan I would have her.

I was nervous, very nervous. Not so much about the plan which involved the rafters, but the plan after. Now, that was the bit that scared me. I knew I needed to get rid of the Phantom once and for all, and part of me was looking forward to doing to so, however I was scared, I wouldn't be alone of course, god no, I would have men with me by then, but still this creature was made to kill. Made to cause harm, to damage. I knew challenging him would be near impossible.

But I held the ace: Christine. I knew if I removed her, then I removed the power, the skill, I would leave just a disgusting man, and that would be when I would attack. I walked from my carriage down my large drive, it was dusk now and everything seemed to be a strange blue colour now. I watched as my brother raced down the drive, his head down.

'Where are you going Philippe?' This was the first time he had left the house in ages, I was intrigued.

'To the graveyard.' He spat and leapt into his carriage.

I sighed, trembling at the thought of tomorrow and what the new dawn would bring. I hoped the Phantom was having a pleasant evening because for him this was it: the beginning of the end.

**Oh no, I feel mean leaving it there.**

**As you have probably guessed a lot is coming up in the next few chapters, and I'm afraid to say it's going to get very angsty. But you will eventually be rewarded I promise.**

**I hope you are all still enjoying it, I'm enjoying writing it, and it's a lot of fun.**

**Thank you all for your continued support you give so much of it, it's all so lovely an over whelming! Even if you just read, I'm flattered, then those of you who review, favourite, and follow, well you are all just utter darlings!**

***reviewers/readers/followers/favouriters all get a cuddle with Erik, get to hit Raoul and help Nadir***

**Music of the Night-belongs to ALW. My favourite song of all time ever, ever, ever.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU ALL, I can't explain how much I appreciate you especially my darling reviewers. Big love to all of you who have been with me from the beginning, it really means a lot. Hope you can continue enjoying this story because I appreciate you all so much.**

_**Phantomharpist**_** thank you for your review (: you're very flattering, I did think that actually after I started writing, I'll try my hardest to work on the things you suggested and hope you can continue enjoying it!**

**Thank you all so much 3 enjoy.**

***again nothing belongs to me***

Chapter 44-Erik POV

My mind was spinning, my body going from one emotion to another. Joy, love, fear, confusion, all of them spun me around, circling me like savage vultures. But I knew what one of those emotions was strongest that was love. I sat in my throne like chair, thinking of my darling Christine, her eyes, her lips, her hair. Everything about her was perfect, and she loved me. She was allowing me to court her! I couldn't believe it, I was sure this was some cruel vision, but I had pinched myself several times and I didn't awaken, it was all real! My stomach went light, she actually loved me! Dare I allow myself to believe that? Yes! Yes, I was going to, because I loved her so much. I finally realised she did love me and it was the greatest feeling in the world. I had never experienced something like this before; my heart was fluttering, my hands shaking and my lips constantly lifting into a smile. It was a feeling that scared me, I wished to shy away from it but when I had held Christine, when I had watched her little tears fall down her face at the graveyard, I knew just how much I loved her, how much I wanted to be there for her, and not just as her Maestro. It had taken all my courage to wrap my arms around her, but I knew I didn't need to fear Christine, because she was my angel. My darling angel. My heart flipped again as I thought of her. But then it went a little cold as I thought of her tears again, I was very concerned at the fact this murderer was walking around the area. If it wasn't for Christine's protests I would have slaughtered the man right then and there. But she had begged me, and made me promise to never murder again, I knew I scared her when I got angry, when I changed and was ready to kill, as I had looked into her eyes I had seen fear, I was more than prepared to promise. I didn't want to be a murderer; I didn't want to risk everything. I didn't know how strong Christine's love was for me, maybe it was small, I expected it was not anywhere near the immense feelings I was having, I knew a bad action could scare her away and that I didn't want.

I paced over to the draw, the draw which contained my obsession; I unlocked it holding my breath. I sighed as I saw the images, the moulds, the paintings, all of Christine. But what I was looking for was something more special. I reached down, and moved the pages slightly, my heart racing as I withdrew the small box. It was ridiculous, but in my crazed moments I had, ashamedly, imagined marrying Christine. It was disgusting of me, I know, crazy, but I had done it anyway, I knew it was something that would never happen. But now I knew Christine had feelings for me, I had a small hope, god I was being foolish, it would never happen. I opened the little box, and there was a flash of glitter. It was a plain silver band, but on the front there was one single diamond. I had stolen it from Persia long ago and it was known as 'the diamond of stars,' I knew that would be fitting for Christine. To me no diamond was worthy, but this one was said to have fallen from the sky and it was once a star. Around that was smaller diamonds, all of the same silvery white. It was tiny and delicate, I held it in my long palm, and turned it slightly so I could see the inscription on the back of the band.

'_My Angel. Always.' _

I gulped and shook my head. How ridiculous I was being. How utterly stupid. Marriage, that was almost laughable. No, I would never get married, and especially not to Christine. I was being a fool; I placed the ring back into its velvet box, and just looked at it for a moment and wondered what it was like to be normal, to marry, to have someone to love forever. I wanted to love Christine forever, but she never want my love like that.

'Erik? Erik?' Christine's worried voice filled the room.

I heard Christine's small feet behind me; I shoved the box frantically into my waist coat pocket and turned to face her. She relaxed on seeing me, her hair all loose and dancing around her face, her skin pale and her eyes wide. She gave an almightily stretch and yawn, which took my breath something about it, was so adorable, her long night gown lifting slightly. I focused on her face trying to not to look at her body.

'My angels are you alright?' I was worried; I knew the vision of the murderer would have scared her.

'I'm okay Erik; I thought you had left me.' She pulled me into an embrace; I watched her eyes flutter shut and her breath in deeply. I froze for a moment then hesitantly put my arms around her.

'Why on Earth would I leave you?' I asked, I'd never leave her unless she wanted me to, and even then I would stay with her.

'I don't know, I thought you weren't here. Never leave me Erik please.' She smiled at me, but her eyes were full of longing, it moved me entirely and I felt the ring in my waist coat. I shook that thought from my head. No, I was getting way too ahead of myself.

'I won't.' I whispered.

We stood for a moment in an embrace, then I let go shaking my head and twitching, whilst Christine's white cheeks went a slight red.

'Can I ask you something Maestro?' I nodded, I was slightly worried by the look on face. 'Do you think he regrets it? I mean the murderer of my Papa?' My stomach went cold as stone and so did my heart.

'I do not know Christine. You must understand, there are two types of killers. Some who kill and don't look back on it and feel its right. The others stay up all night, hear the voices in their heads, regret it for everyday of their lives, it's not an excuse they deserve that pain.' I heard myself say quietly, my mind was somewhere else. I was murderer there was no going about that. But I did wonder if this man felt the same pain as I did. I wondered if he heard the screams, and saw the blood. I felt Christine's hand in mine, I jumped away. My thoughts leaving me.

'Sorry Maestro I shouldn't of asked.' She whispered, looking away from me.

'D-don't worry.' I wasn't in the room my mind was thinking of the torture chambers, the blood, the gore. I needed to clear my head. 'Please sit Christine I will get you some breakfast.' I walked still not seeing to the kitchen. Once on the other side of the door, I was violently sick in the sink. I could feel it the blood on my hands, the warmth of it, I could see the gleam of fear in my victim's eyes, before I tightened the rope around their necks, the begging for mercy, the pleading and the sickening crack which followed that.

I heard the door open, tears poured down my face as I gagged and wrenched.

'Erik! Oh no.' I felt Christine's hands on me, rubbing my back. I was shaking violently, I didn't want her to see me this way. I tried to turn from her, but she continued rubbing my back gently. I was shaking, my sick had stop but I still gagged slightly. I stood shaking, totally ashamed that Christine had seen me this way. I rubbed my eyes. I watched her get a cloth and wet it slightly.

'Come with me Erik.' She reached out her hand and took mine; I just followed after her, my head spinning. I felt myself be pushed into a chair. Then I felt the nakedness of my face. My mask was gone. I closed my eyes.

'It's okay Erik.' I hear Christine's voice, then felt the wet cloth wiping at my lips and chin. I gasped and jumped. It was so cold. I hesitantly opened my eyes, and watched as Christine wiped my horrific face, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. I dared not move. I just watched fascinated.

'Are you feeling okay now?' she asked softly, holding the dirty cloth.

'Yes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I saw things.' I murmured, utterly ashamed, she gave me a smile.

'Oh don't worry about it Erik. You poor thing, ignore what you saw.' I watched amazed as she kissed my forehead.

'It was the murders.' I whispered.

'You never have to worry about that again and I'm here with you. Remember your promise.' She smiled, but looked sadly at me. I stood up quickly, placing my mask back on, I was moved by her, my heart flying.

'You truly are an angel aren't you?' I said, reaching my hand forward, and whilst it shook horrifically touched her cheek, she gasped making me drop it.

'Your fingers are so cold Erik.' She giggled. I sighed in relief I thought she was shunning my touch; I wouldn't off blamed her if she had been doing so.

'The perks of living under ground my angel.' I don't know why but she began to laugh, her head back as she filled my room with the bell like sound. It made me feel all light and perfect, the look on her face made me smile.

'You should get ready; I have to return you soon. You have rehearsals, then this evening performance; I will meet you before hand and warm you up.' She smiled at me, nodded then skipped to her room, leaving me trying to stop my heart from feeling like it might burst.

I watched from box five, the rehearsals were going perfectly; finally it felt like the cast was working in unison. They were performing perfectly, the ballerinas seemed to have worked even harder and were now graceful, I was particularly pleased with the young Giry, she was excelling. I watched as Christine came onto the stage, wearing her pin stripe blue dress; with a matching ribbon pinning back some of her curls. She was a vision of beauty, and even more so when she opened her mouth and sung. She was kind and prepared to listen when the choreographer directed her around the stage, I thought the woman was just nit picking but Christine smiled and took it all on board. I sighed, how perfect she was. But I felt a wave of sickness fill me again, she was appalled by the murderer, but I was a murderer also. I had, not matter what excuses she made for me, done the same crime as the foul man had. But I had promised, and I was going to try and keep the promise, I would never murderer again, I would give anything up for Christine. She was my everything. I felt someone enter my box, I spun around quickly, bile rising to my throat as I felt the Punjab lasso involuntarily in my hand, it was Madame Giry and she was not looking very pleased.

'Erik, I came here because I think you need to realise something. You need to accept something.' She said shaking her head, clenching her fists. I nodded; I towered over her, and knew I threatened her just by doing so. 'Christine may have told you she loves you Erik, but she's only young. Her heart maybe trying to follow you, but what if her head says differently. If she loves you Erik properly, then I take my hat off to you both. But I want you to know the Vicomte has his eyes on her. Now, she's only young, like I said her heart will be fickle. If he offers his hand to her, you must let her go!' she was pleading, I felt my rage fill me as she talked, my anger as red as the velvet on the walls of my box, I was shaking slightly.

'Who are you to come and tell me what Christine Daae is feeling? I forgot you had that as a gift Madame. I'm no fool, though you think I' am I don't not expect her to love me fully. But this is the first time I have been loved. Ever. I know she will never love me fully, but she does love me Madame, I know that's hard for you to believe, and even if she only loves me a little, that's more than I ever have experienced in my life.' I sneered; I wasn't shouting just sneering, my hands shaking.

'But...' Madame tried to but in.

'If she says to me 'I wish to go with the Vicomte', I would let her go.' I said this through gritted teeth as if the words were poisoned.

'I'm glad you have found love Erik. I know you think I'm just meddling, I just want to put her best interest first and yours too.' She sighed. 'You've taught her well Erik, you should be proud.'

Madame Giry now stood looking out from he concealed part off box five and onto the stage, I stood beside her, some of my anger leaving me.

'Yes I' am, very proud indeed.' I smiled as I watched Christine clap the ballerinas in an adorable way. We both watched for a moment in silence. Then the Vicomte came onto the stage and walked straight to Christine. My heart stopped, my hands tightening around the bar in front of me holding it so tight I thought it may break. He stood before her, a handful of large flowers. I could see he was making her blush kissing her hands, embracing her. It felt like a dagger was in my heart. But I noticed how Christine, pushed him away slightly, and took steps away from him. I watched the Vicomtes face which was looking rather annoyed.

'He is determined. She does shun him s who know Erik. But just be prepared, a young girls heart s a strange thing.' Madame Giry sighed and left me.

I stood and watched the stage, the colours the sounds. But not really taking it in. I knew without Christine I couldn't cope. I was in too deep now. There was no turning back. I had past the point of no return. I panicked slightly; the Vicomte and Christine were no longer on the stage. I raced along the hidden corridors; I found them eventually outside Christine's dressing room, the Vicomte seemed determined to flatter her in any way possible. He was acting like a perfect gent, but it was almost too perfect. Something wasn't right. He kissed her hands; she gave him a small smile, then left through the door. I stood in my corner, panting slightly, my hands resting against the cold concrete. I didn't dare think of what would happen if he did leave me. I just didn't know how I would cope.

'Maestro?' Christine called, looking around the room. I straightened my cravat, took a few deep breaths then entered and was met by the most adorable smile ever. I felt my heart soar and my mind rest slightly. No, I needed to not think of that possibility, but of the fact she was with me.

We began our warm up together, and she was nothing short of perfect. Her voice was soaring, hitting everything easily. Every break she filled with smiles. God, if it was possible my love for her increased ten times in that small half an hour of just practising notes. It was all so light hearted, so normal, so perfect. I forgot about my face, about Madame Giry's warning, about everything and just focused on the love I had for my darling Christine. There was a knock on the door, we both jumped, it took us back to reality.

'Good luck Christine, I will be watching my angel.' I whispered as I went to the trap door, I felt her hand on mine, I turned and she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

'Thank you Maestro.' She giggled. I shut the door, concealing myself in the darkness, letting its coolness take me. I walked my head in a daze, my heart full of love. It all felt so right. All my life I felt something was missing, but it was clear now. It was all for her, all of the pain, the suffering, the torture, it was all so I would meet my angel.

I climbed up the rafters, invisible to the audience who now filled the seats, every seat was filled. I snarled as I saw the Vicomte sitting in his box. He was wringing his hands and looking uncomfortable. I didn't care. I hated the man. I really did. I sat on the rafter and sighed. I liked it up here, it was dark and cool. I could see everything, but no one could see me. The stage was beneath me, giving me a perfect view of everyone, and then I could also see all of the audience's eyes. The performance began, and all went well the audience seemed delighted. But I knew why they were all here, to see my Christine; she had captured their hearts just like she had stolen mine. Her sublime voice had got out, and everyone wanted to see her, to marvel upon the 'fallen angel.' As I sat in the darkness I felt my hands take out the ring from my pocket. I sighed holding it in my hand, the music surrounding me, it glittered in the dark, how ironic just like Christine, she was the light in my darkness. I imagined a life with her. I shook all thoughts from my head. I was being ridiculous. I looked at the Vicomtes box again. Anger filled me, what would I do if Christine wished to go with him-no. No. I tried not to think about that. My heart went cold at the thought; it got ready to rip itself apart. There was an almighty applause and I looked below and there was my darling. Wearing the dress I had made, the silver one, it trailed behind her, and the diamonds in her hair glittered and twinkled. My heart flipped again. I heard the music begin, my music. My song. She began. My eyes fluttered shut, allowing the music to consume me completely. Her voice carried up to me, surrounding me entirely. But something broke the perfectness, a small noise. I snapped my eyes open and jumped up.

Standing before me, shaking, and gun in his hand was Joseph Boquet.

xxx

Raoul POV

This was it. I had checked with Boquet the disgusting man that he knew what he was doing, I gave him the gun.

'Only shoot when the time is ready.' I warned him.

'But how will I know?' he had looked slightly scared; I prayed he wouldn't back out on me now.

'You will know. Its last resort, only shoot when you absolutely need to.' I warned him. He seemed to agree. I

I paced up and down my box, my heart racing. I just wanted to know whether my plan would work or not. It needed to, I had no choice. Without this plan I had nothing. I was nervous, god this needed to work. I needed to get rid of this best as soon as possible. I had talked to Christine, asked whether or not she had got my love letter, she had blushed and said yes. But still she had a cold edge towards me, gave me that friendship look. No, I wanted a look of passion, and a look of love. But I knew she had that look saved for someone else. Someone with no face! I don't know whether the fact he was so grotesque enraged me more or whether I would of had the same determination if he was normal. Either way I think I would have hated him. No one deserved that look, other than me! I loved her, I loved her so much. I needed her so badly. Yes, my pan had to work. If it did I would have her all to myself.

I stopped pacing as I heard the music begin, I sat panting. My eyes constantly looking at the rafters it was too dark too see anything, I cursed. I was getting worried now. Not being able to see anything left me utterly blind to what was happening. I wrung my hands; the performance was under way now. I looked out upon the sea of people, every seat was full. I didn't know why, if it wasn't for Christine and my patronage I would bother coming to watch. They all had a look of sheer delight on their faces; every one of them looked as if they were enjoying themselves immensely. Maybe I was blind, but to me all that was happening was just the ballet dancers prancing around. They were all very pretty, but I just didn't see the big attraction to the actual act. I looked up at the rafters again, nothing. My heart raced. The music changed suddenly and everyone was up on their feet, the whole opera house seemed to be standing now and clapping. I looked at the stage there was Christine, I rose with them clapping too and smiling. But my stomach felt tight, this would be it, if the pan was going right, the Phantom would be up there now and Boquet not long behind him. The audience settled, unlike my stomach which was twisting and turning, I spun my hat on my finger. Christine began, and it was like a dream. Her voice was perfect, like a wave of sweetness, I watched her mesmerised from my box, I forgot of the plan, I forgot everything, all I could focus on was her glorious voice, and the way her small body seemed to hold all this power. The rest of the audience seemed to be feeling the same way, everyone was motionless. It all looked like a painting, with Christine shining like a beautiful star illuminating the stage.

_It uses you at whim,_

_It drives you to despair,_

_And forces you to feel more joy,_

_Then you can bear._

_Love brings you pleasure,_

_Love brings you pain,_

_And yet when both are gone,_

_Love will still remain._

My heart was racing, I looked at the rafter's still nothing. The lyrics I felt struck a chord with me, yes I felt pain and joy over Christine Daae. There was going to be pain and joy and the joy was going to be mine. As if planned, there was a gun shot. Suddenly everything changed. The orchestra had stopped, people were standing now, looking around, muttering, Christine turned on the stage, looking around desperately. Then there was an almightily screech, like an animal in pain. Then from the dark of the rafters fell a body onto the stage. it all seemed like slow motion. The body twisted and turned, then fell just in front of Christine with a sickening crack. Screams filled the room, deafening, people scrambled to run, men shouted, women sobbed, the cast filled the stage and screamed also. I couldn't see Christine. I ran from my box, my heart racing. Boquet was dead. That had been expected, but the way his body had fallen, made my back tremble. I pushed and shoved through the now filled corridors, people trying desperately to leave as fast as they could. I reached the stage, the curtain now closed. It was a frenzy, people ran screaming, shouting, sobbing, all of them pointing upwards to the rafters. There was no order. Nothing, just a shambles. I walked forward, pushing through the large crowd which were huddled in the centre of the stage, all of them wide eyed, they moved for me. I saw Christine sobbing on Madame Giry, her body crumpled as she let out her wails, it looked as if her body my break the sobs were so violent. I looked down at the body of Boquet, blood oozed from his greasy skull, his back obviously snapped in two from the fall. But around his neck was the Punjab lasso. I loosened it; it was thin, and made of red rope. I pulled it off Boquet's snapped neck; it crunched as I did so. Some of the crowd around me screamed again as the blood poured from his slack mouth, his eyes full of horror. I lifted the lasso, I was fascinated by it. My pan had worked.

'That's his! The Phantom of the Opera!' The little blonde friend of Christine's screamed. The crowd began to screech, and move away, looking around as if expecting the Phantom to be there. I was in a daze, I looked at Boquet's body, the twisted mess, but he had no scratches, no cuts and no gun shot. It was just his neck.

'No. No it can't be, he promised.' Christine sobbed clutching on Madame Giry, who was pale faced, her eyes full of shock and disbelief. 'He promised Madame Giry.'

'It was him Christine. The lasso.' Madame Giry whispered in a quiet voice full of disappointment, patting Christine head. 'We need to get her out of here.'

The mangers where walking around frantically, calling people to them, trying to get some order, trying to organise. But it was no use; everyone was too scared, too desperate to get away.

'I will take her Madame, let me take her.' I said to Madame Giry, who looked at me curiously over Christine's sobbing head. She nodded, passing her to me. Christine went wild.

'He promised! Why! Why! Why!' she screamed, her eyes clamped shut. I picked her up, she sobbed into my chest. I had no idea what she was saying. I held her tightly.

'I will take her to my house. She will be safe there.' I said, Madame nodded, her face pale and slack.

I walked away, pushing through the people who were still pointing at the rafters. I held Christine tightly; she was thrashing wildly, muttering things.

'No. No. No!' she sobbed, clutching me tightly.

'I have you now, you're safe Christine. Forget him. You're safe.' I cooed, I was panting slightly, as I pushed through the corridor, racing down the pack stairs. My carriage was waiting by the door; I felt Christine's sobs going through me, her small frame shaking wildly, I pulled her body closer to me, I was shocked at how wild she was being. The pavement was frantic, people everywhere, running this way and that. I pushed through the hundreds of waiting people, all summoning their carriages. I ripped the door open and got into mine. I placed Christine down on the bench opposite me, I felt the carriage begin to pull away. I sat next to Christine's sobbing form.

'It's okay, it's over now. I'm here.' I said softly, trying to take her hand, she pulled away, her face covered in tears, her wide eyes wild.

'Why-why-why? He-promised me!' She sobbed, I didn't know what she was going on about, it was all just rambling to me, but it obviously had something to do with the Phantom. He had broken a promise to her. I myself was shocked, the body of Boquet burning in my mind, the lasso, the thin rope. I wondered what had happened up there in the dark rafters. It looked as if the Phantom had been merciful. But who knew. Christine's sobs had stopped now, and I looked at her curiously as she began to sing, in a quiet, cracking voice.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian,_

_you deceived me._

The tears ran down her face now, her eyes staring into the carriage wall in front of her. She looked mad, god, what had this Phantom done to her? I pulled her into my arms and held her. She was silent all the way not returning my hold. The carriage stopped, we were here at my house. I jumped out quickly, and reached for Christine, I lifted her up, her face still pale, her eyes red and blotchy, her lips in a straight line; she looked as if she was utterly bewildered. I got her into the main building and called a servant to me.

'This is Miss Daae, she will be staying with us. I want clothes for her and a hot bath ran.' The maid looked worried and then scampered off. I turned to Christine.

'I'm going to help you now. Shall I show you to your room?' She looked at me un seeing, looking for someone that wasn't there. I shook her slightly. 'He's not here anymore Christine he's gone.' I watched as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. I took her hand and she followed behind me up the stairs. I opened one of the large doors into a large and bright bedroom; it was one of the most stunning rooms in the house. The servant was in there, a plain dress lain out on the bed and a hot bath was in the corner waiting.

'Here you Christine, this is all for you. I hope you like it here. You can stay here for as long as you want. You are very shocked at the moment, but I'm here. I will look after you.' I smiled at her, as she sat on the bed, looking around the room wiping away her tears.

'Thank you Raoul. Thank you.' She croaked, it was barely audible. I went to her and held her hands placing kisses on them, then went to leave. I turned back to look at her.

'I will be back; I want to see if everyone is okay at the Opera Populaire.' I smiled and then shut the door on her pale face.

I sighed, she was here, she was in my house, she was seeking MY comfort and she feared the Phantom now. The plan had worked, god, I needed a whiskey I was very shaken up. The thought of Boquet's body in my head. I shuddered as I walked through the night and back into my carriage, but I had to think forward now. I had done the first part of the plan; I had made the Phantom weak now, I had taken Christine from him, she was petrified by him now no doubt. I had made the first move, yes Boquet had died, and that truthfully had scared me, it showed how this man could take a life with a single piece of rope that was no normal man. I was still shaking, this part of the plan was the hardest bit, this was the bit I had longed to do for so long, but now it came I was a lot more nervous than I thought. But then a vision came in my mind, the Phantom and Christine together, his hands running on her body, his haunted face looking down at her bare body. No. No, that bastard, how did I know he hadn't forced her to do such things? I didn't! All I knew was he was a foul beast; a beast at his weakest now was my time to strike. The carriage stopped and I leapt out, my anger rising again, the image filling my head with the image of their body's together. I barged through the doors, pushing through the people, the police were talking to the managers in the foyer, I raced up the stairs, Madame Giry was walking with a large group of girls, all of whom were teary faced and scared. She looked panicked when she saw me.

'Christine's fine Madame, she's resting.' Madame nodding, giving me several thank yous. I raced to the stage, it was silent, no one was there. It was all silent, and dark. My heart was racing. I began to climb up the stairs toward the rafters. I was panting by the time I reached the top and my stomach doing flips at the height I was at. But the vision of Christine being taken by a monster burned in my head, and made me stand up wobbly on the thin rafters. I could see everything, but it was all in darkness. Everything covered in a thick dark and navy cover. I walked forward, the rafter creaking dangerously, I clutched onto the thin side bar, trying not the look down onto the fifty foot drop to the stage. I did not want to meet the same fate as Boquet. I walked forward, holding my breath. I could see ahead of me there was trap door in the concrete wall. It was wide and gaping showing me utter darkness, around the door stood a couple of huge men I had hired, they had been work friends of Boquet and had a hatred for the Phantom as did most of the working men. They had been well paid, but despite that they were pale faced and their eyes showed me fear. I was panting and about to stand on the platform before the tarp door, when one of them shouted.

'Monsieur le Vicomte no!' I looked down to where he was pointing.

I felt sick rise to my throat. There in front of me and trailing off into the darkness that was coming from the trap door was a thick line of blood, it led off like some sort of haunted trail, which I knew I had to follow.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen?**

**I really hoped you enjoyed that.**

**I would love to know what you think, whether or not you are still enjoying it.**

**Thank you all so much (:**

***kisses on the cheek from Erik for you all and red roses and red scarves! Oh just anything you want, your all so fantastic!***

**I just wanted to say I can happily accept criticism but I got a rather mean review from someone last time, which did upset me a little, so if you're really not enjoying it I'm very sorry, I hope you can find a story you like ):**


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm at a concert on Sunday I'm seeing Ramin+Hadley *girlly squeals* so I won't be able to update****, but I promise to update Monday and Tuesday.**

**WOW! Thank you all for your immense support on the last, I promise there will be happiness, but the next few chapters will be angsty. So sit tight fluff lovers, and get your bats ready Raoul haters haha. **

**You are all such darlings and I love you all for your kind words, I just want to thank ****Everyonedeserveslove, newbornphanatic, and GreatIceDragon their reviews made me giggle so much, Erik told me he enjoyed kissing all your cheeks ;). I tried to PM all my reviewers just to say a personal thanks sorry if I missed you, I will get there to you eventually I promise.**

**I hope you can all continue enjoying this (:**

***Once again no ownership goes to me***

Chapter 45-Eriks POV

I stood, looming over the greasy, scared figure of Joseph Boquet; his hand was shaking wildly on the gun he held pointing at me. My heart raced, the music below growing more intense, Christine's voice filling my mind, blurring my vision. I stood my ground, my long feet balancing on the thin rafter. My hand went to get the lasso, my fingers running across it, how I wished to kill this man. No! Christine, my promise, I couldn't go back on my promise! Boquet took another brave step towards me. My heart was racing, my hands twitching. My shoulders rising, my body preparing to pounce, though I painfully wished for it to stop doing so, I watched the man's eyes widen at my body change.

'Not so fierce are we now Phantom?' he croaked at me, though I could tell the fear in his voice, he took a shaking step forward, the gun pointing at me, I took a delicate step forward, which scared him. The music was blurring my senses, Christine's voice carrying up and trying to take me. I wrapped my long fingers around the barrel of the gun, and watched his eyes bulge in fear, his mouth go slack. 'Back up or I swear I'll shoot!' he screeched, his voice barely audible, lost within the orchestra, trying desperately to shake my hands of the gun, I held it firmly, staring at him, my lips snarling. I was shaking head to toe, how I wished to just kill him.

'You know I do this for the Vicomte don't you?' He spat, his eyes fixed on my mask and looking terrified. My heart stopping, no the boy couldn't off done this. 'He wants you gone, so he can have the girl.' He pointed shaking down to Christine. No, no this was too much. He couldn't be doing this? My hands were franticly twitching now; I was slipping in and out of the blackness out of the rage that was consuming me, I needed to kill him. No! The promise, I couldn't hear Christine's voice now, my fingers running over the lasso in my cloak.

'You never know I reckon after I have your ugly head, the Vicomte might let me have the girl to myself. I bet she's a vir-' before he could finish his sentence I had pounced on him, he fell backwards I slammed his head against the thin rafter, his eyes bulging, I couldn't hear anything now, a blackness consumed me wholly, I was enraged like never before. How dare he say such things! How bloody dare he. I wrapped my long hands around his wrists, he thrashed wildly beneath me. He moved the hand with the gun desperately away from me, as I snarled, smashing his head again and again against the hard wood.

'Leave now and I will be merciful!' I roared in his face, to my surprise he began to laugh.

'Love is a curious thing isn't it? I'm surprised monsters can feel it. No, I need your ugly head, then I get my reward. Oh I bet she has the softest skin, and is proper innocent.' He laughed.

My mind was going wild, the music spinning around us, the rage, the disgust. But I was consumed entirely now, the rage within me, I gave in fighting it, I couldn't hold it back any longer, I needed to defend Christine, I hadn't been enraged like this since Persia. I pounced forwards, taking both his wrists in my long fingers as I pushed him to the floor of the thin rafter, slamming his head against the wood. His eyes bulged; it gave me satisfaction to see the fear fill them. The blackness of my rage took my entirely, he thrashed beneath me, as I snarled, holding his wrists in a deadly grip, his hand with the gun shaking wildly. My fingers shaking, how they wished to strangle him, to reach for my lasso. But something pulled me back slightly from the rage; the blackness had a light burn through it, Christine. Her voice was returning to me, her smile. I couldn't kill him. I couldn't go back on my promise. No. I couldn't. The music was making my head spin, I sat up slightly, my mind full of images, blood, gore, death and my sweet Christine. No, I relaxed my grip for a second then, there was a shot of a gun, my body jerked back violently, agony filling my body, like a red fire. A screech came from me, my eyes rolling. Boquet began to laugh.

'So weak, your really are just a sad monster. I promise I'll make her beg.' He spat. Before I knew what I was doing the lasso was in my now satisfied hands, their twitching had stopped now as the soft rope filled my long palm. I couldn't see properly, my mind throbbing, his harsh words filled my mind, as did Christine's face. He would take her. I had the rope around his neck now, his eyes wide, his voice begged me for mercy, but I couldn't hear him properly, I didn't care, I was the Angel of Death once more, and he was at my mercy. Pain seared through me, but I didn't care, the rope was now around his plump neck, the fear in his eyes staring up at my masked face. I closed my eyes, his comments filling my head, but not just him comments from my past, all returning, faces of my master, the gypsy, my mother all returning to haunt me. I pulled tightly; it all came back to me the sickening crack. I watched his body slump beneath me. The pain coming to me, the music now filling my mind. I looked panicked at his body, my rage leaving me. What had I done! I had murdered again! I had broken my promise. I looked down from the rafter at my sweet Christine, I had betrayed her. I jumped back, my heart thumping, my mind throbbing, my body shaking. But as I did so, the body slipped from the rafter and fell. My heart stopped. I jumped forward trying to reach it, but I was too late and watched it fall twisting and turning sickeningly, then it landed. The first of Christine's piercing screams travelled up to me.

I turned and fled. Blinded, what had I done? I had broken my promise. I had ruined everything. My vision was blurry; I staggered forwards clutching to the bar desperately, my feet dragging. I put my hand to my waist and withdrew it quickly, noticing my waist coat was now drenched in blood, it poured from the perfect bullet hole that was spewing blood. I covered it with my cold hand as I reached for the hidden door, I ripped it open. I needed air. I dragged my way to the roof; it was all a blur, my mind swimming with images. Christine, oh dear god what had I done. I fell up the few steps and dragged myself along, shoving the door to the roof open. The cold night air hit me like a wave; I felt my teeth chatter together, my body lurched forward, the hot blood leaking down my waist coat, filling my hand. I pulled my hand away, dragging myself to the edge. I could hear calamity all around me. Screams, frantic galloping of horses, the dragging of carriages. The coldness took me entirely, the stars burning my eyes, I dragged myself past the silent statues, my bloody fingers staining their white faces, I was standing at the edge now, gazing downwards looking at the frantic scene before me. It was just a whirl of colour, horses galloped with their carriages whilst a river of people leaked out from the Opera Populaire's doors. I had done this, I had caused this sham balls. But out of all the figures one caught my eye, the Vicomte and in his arms, holding him tightly was Christine. I felt myself collapse. She was gone. She had left me for him and no wonder. I had gone back on my promise. I had ruined everything. It felt as though someone had ripped out my heart, I dragged myself away, watching him place Christine in his carriage, then pull away. No doubt that was the last time I would see her. Tears poured from my eyes, my head feeling heavy, and my hand full of blood. I gagged and pulled myself away back from the roof and began staggering down to my lair. I couldn't live without her. But there was something I needed to do. I needed to explain, I had killed yes, but I needed her to know the extent of my love for her. I needed her to see. I knew I'd die, without her I couldn't live, but I wanted to apologise for everything I had ruined her life, brought her nothing but pain. I was a fool all along. I stumbled on the concrete steps through the darkness, the agony all most un bearable. My skin hot and angry around the bullets bite, my vision was blurring, but I could see the door. I needed to reach it. I had to do one more thing; I was beyond distraught my body shaking with sobs as I thought of my sweet Christine, the love of my life, that I had now lost. All because of me I would never see her again. I stumbled through my door and collapsed in the middle of the room, it was dark and cold. The bloody trail behind me thick and black, but I didn't care. I ripped off my sodden waist coat, revealing my now red stained poet shirt, I gagged. As I did so the little ring box fell from my pocket, I scooped it up sobbing wildly, holding the pretty little ring in my long hand.

'Oh Christine, I love you.' I screamed to no one, vomiting as the blood flow increased from my wound. I crawled to my desk, dragging myself up not caring the blood was pouring from me like a tap, and that my side felt as if it may set a light at any time. One hand clutched the silver ring and I used the other to write very shakily what I presumed would be my last ever note to Christine Daae, I wanted her to understand what I did, why I did it, and I wished to apologise for everything, for ruining her life. I wrote messily, tears pouring down my face blurring some of the ink making my writing smudge. I didn't care I wrote everything down, everything, my feelings, my thoughts, my regrets. No doubt I would e dead when she read it, if she even read it, I doubted she would return now, but who knew maybe Madame Giry would deliver it to her. I finished with the lines:

_...I again apologise for everything Christine. I cannot explain how sorry I' am that you had to face me: a monster. I hope in time you can forget me, and live your life. Your voice is that of an angel and I expect you will grace every single stage and be the best. I never meant to hurt you Christine. Never. But I' am a monster through and through. But please know Christine I will never forget you. You have brought me so much light, but I'm a fool, and very selfish. I wanted to be loved for myself and that is too much to ask._

_I will love you now and always Christine; you will always be my angel, the one person who brought me joy. I'm so thankful; you taught me how to love. Have a lovely life, it is nothing less than you deserve my darling. But now I must leave you, in hope I can erase myself from your life and not cause you any more pain, that was never my intention. _

_Goodbye my sweet Christine_

_Erik._

I read half of the letter, then began to vomit violently, my eyes rolling into the back of my disgusting skull. The mask feeling unbearably tight. But I would not take it off, no; if I was to die I'd die with some dignity. My side was now on fire, burning and the skin crawling all around it. I could see the end of the bullet in my skin. I pulled the ring off my little finger, the ring I had worn for seven years, the ring that was my only real trophy and put it in the envelope with Christine's letter. I sealed t with sobs and kissed then placed it on the mantel piece, before collapsing on my organ stool in a pile of vomit and blood. If I was to die, I would die doing what I loved. I ran my fingers across the key, each time I pressed a pain seared through me but I didn't care, I played the blood pouring from me, as I sobbed and began to sung. The images filling my head now coming out in words. Oh Christine! It was all for her, it was a dream all alone and now I was awake once more!

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untested__  
__  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame_

She slept a summer by my side  
She filled my days with endless wonder  
She took my childhood in her stride  
But she was gone when autumn came

I was singing and playing wildly, like I had never played before every note was ripped out of me in pain and emotional breaking, Christine's image filling my mind, the gypsy, the murder, the rape everything came back to me as I felt the blood drip from me, my hands staining the bone white keys, my face burning behind the mask from my salty tears, I ripped the white leather from my face, I didn't care anymore, this was it the final dance, I would die with my music.

_And still I dream she'll come to me  
that we'll live the years together  
but there are dreams that cannot be  
and there are storms we cannot weather  
_

I screeched the final lines to whatever beast created me; I felt a presence in the room now. I didn't even turn. It must be the presence of death. I didn't care I'd meet it, I'd challenge it!

_I had a dream my life would be  
so different from this hell I'm living  
so different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

I felt a breath on my neck. No this wasn't the presence of death, I panted the silence filling the room. I spun on my chair and found myself facing the Vicomte whose mouth was slack as he looked at my face. I leapt up, wincing, clutching my side. The rage filling me once more, how had he got here? My mind went black.

'Your final composition, no doubt.' He stammered looking around my lair, on either side of him he had to very scared looking men. I noticed I loomed over them all, I staggered towards him, limping. Only one question on my mind.

'Where is Christine?' I growled, clutching my side, I noticed how they all took a step back from me, the Vicomte paling at my face. Then he clenched his fists and snarled.

'She is safe, and far from you!' He screamed at me taking a step forward, the other two men both trembling in fear, looking away from my face. I felt the breath leave me as my body crumbled; I collapsed the blood flowing from me now. The Vicomte laughed wildly.

'Not so strong are you? She never loved you; did you really think she did? You're a monster.' I rose up shakily, seeing red, rage filling me, but taking me whole and dizzying me. I picked up a candelabra next to me clutching it, I knew in normal circumstances I could kill them all in one swoop, but the blood loss was causing me to wobble on my feet and vomit to dribble down my chin. I swung with the metal at the Vicomtes perfect face, hitting him square on the nose, causing blood to pour from it, he looked at me with dark eyes filled with panic. From my side I was hit by something large and heavy in my temple causing my to fall to the floor, I threw my fists, my legs, using anything I could to fend them off, but I felt all the energy leave me. I was pinned to the ground now, I thrashed wildly, the blood pouring, chocking on the vomit that was trying to come from my bloated lips. I screeched and cursed, but all I got in return was the laugh of the Vicomte, blood poured from my face, my lips split, my hands pouring, my shirt ripped now revealing my scarred chest and the bullet hole. The two men held me down, they were braver now, both had black eyes and missing teeth from my attacks with the candelabra , the Vicomte held his bleeding nose.

'Now I get my vengeance.' He snarled laughing, I felt the feeling of my flesh being burnt.

Then the darkness took me, mercifully. The cool black, surely this was it: death. It had finally and mercifully decided to take me, leaving the cruel world behind. It was dark and cold. But something burned through the darkness, coming towards me, no; I wanted it to leave me alone. The darkness was cool, there was no pain here, nothing just black holding me gently rocking me. The light was shining brighter now, closer, it was crushing me, I had no choice I had to open my eyes to see what it was, I fluttered my eyes open, only one opened, the other remained close and I noticed was extremely sore. I was in darkness still but I looked at my body, the pain all came back to me in one giant wave, crippling me, I was stripped naked and lying in a puddle of blood and urine.

Nadir Kahn stood over me like an angel in the dark.

Christine POV

How could this be? I just didn't understand. It all came rushing back to me. I had been singing, singing for my Maestro, for Erik, for all the love I had for him, every word I had sung for him, it was all for him, everything. I loved him. The audience had been beaming at me, and I had been singing with the thought of Erik in my head, my darling Erik. But then it had all changed, there was a gun shot from above, I thought at first it might of been someone dropping a prop, but the scream, the scream of pure agony, like an animal being tortured it was much too real. Then the body, the twisting body that fell with a sickening crack to the ground. I will never forget it. The screams, the crying, all of it. But then the harsh realisation, as I had seen the rope, the thin rope. It had hit me with one blow, it was Erik. No, it couldn't be, no he had promised me, he had promised! He couldn't off! Why would he? No! Erik wasn't a murderer. But the evidence was there, the thin rope the lasso, I had seen it in his hands only night before when he threatened to kill the murderer for me. But he had promised! He had said, he swore to me. I had broken down, my emotions too much and it all became a blur, everything was out of focus, someone had lifted me up, but I didn't care, my heart had been ripping in two, the feeling of coldness filling me. I kept telling myself he hadn't done it, that it was all a dream, that he wouldn't have done this. But the pain inside of me, the cold grip on my stomach was all too real. It felt as though someone had ripped away part of my soul, I felt so empty, so lost, so helpless. My sense had come back to me some point during the carriage ride, when I finally realised it was Raoul holding me, poor Raoul, I had sobbed and moaned and couldn't help thinking his hold was nothing like Erik's soft and gentle touch.

No, Erik had murdered. He was a murderer, he had gone back on his word, he had broken his promise. I felt so hurt, so betrayed, so torn, so emotionally drained. I sat in the room Raoul had directed me to, and it all hit me in a wave my Maestro had murdered. The thought of Boquet's body burning in my mind. It frightened me and scared me. This man's life had been taken, by Erik. I couldn't believe he had done it as a cold blooded murder, but the red rope, it was so symbolic, it wasn't just murder to me. No, it was so much more; it showed me he wanted his old life back, his life of murdering and hatred. I didn't understand, I thought he loved me, I loved him. Did I still love him? I didn't know. I was scared of him at the moment, scared of how quickly he seemed to change, wasn't it only yesterday he rocked me in his arms, held me, told me he loved me? I sobbed, part of me did still love him, but I was so scared of him now, how could he do this to me?

I pulled my knees to my chin. Closing my eyes and rocking slightly, breathing in the smell of my dress that had been made by Erik's long hands. I clamped my eyes even tighter; I didn't want to think of him, because all that led to was thinking of the dead body. The body with the signature lasso around its cracked and snapped neck. I shuddered.

'Madame? Monsieur le Vicomte wants you to change and bathe; he has dinner planned for you.' The small maid looked at me worriedly. I opened my eyes, looking at her desperately. Gosh, she must of thought I was mad. I took some deep breaths, trying to control my emotions which were steadily swirling out of control.

The maid had bustled out the room even before I had finished dressing, I had sobbed the entire time. I was so confused, so scared, so worried. I dried my eyes for the hundredth time, I didn't care what I looked like, I tied the ribbons on the pale dress, and left the room on shaky legs. I saw Raoul waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, and my mouth went into a slack excuse of a smile, he had done so much for me, he hadn't needed to take me in, I was very grateful.

'Oh Christine, there you are, come on I'll take you to the drawing room.' He smiled at me dashingly, he didn't seem at all fazed by the fact there had been a murder, which I found slightly odd. I followed after him, the house was so large and cold, the walls covered in vast paintings, huge tapestries, all of strange looking men and battle scenes. We reached the room, it was dark and warm, it was nice, huge but filled with very little a giant fire place that roared with flames, and few large armchairs. Raoul directed me to one of the chairs, I gratefully collapsed in it, unseeing and feeling utterly drained, I felt him take my hands, I jumped slightly as I stared at the flames. I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes.

'Th-thank you Raoul.' I muttered, tears rolling down my cheeks, he was knelt before me now, smiling at me broadly, I didn't understand.

'You're welcome Christine. I have something to tell you. The Phantom of the Opera is dead; he can haunt you no longer.' What had he just said? My stomach went icy cold, my heart stopped, my eyes didn't blink, everything stopped it seemed. He must have seen my face.

'Christine? You're safe; he can't hurt you any longer.' Raouls voice tried to get into my head, but it was too full already. Erik was dead? No! No, he couldn't be! How could this be? No, not my Maestro. He had taken a life, but I didn't want him dead! He was gone and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye or to try and ask him why he murdered again in some hope there was a valid reason and it wasn't just cold blood. I would never hear his voice, his music; no I wouldn't hear any of it any longer. He was gone. The emotions that whirled inside of me where like none I could describe. I sat shaking, frozen I couldn't understand any of it, but now he was gone I never would. I felt like the scared girl on the streets again.

'Christine?' Raouls voice called from somewhere, 'Christine, its okay, he's gone I'm here.' Raoul tried to pull me into an embrace but I pulled away.

'No Raoul, no he cant be. H-how can he be?' He can't be.' Raoul seemed to have been expecting this and raised a hand to me, then got something from his pocket.

'If I was lying how would I have found this?' He put a small silver ring in my hand, it took my breath away, the diamonds on it where stunning, they caught the light of the fire making them sparkle and glimmer. I had never seen it before, but it was beautiful, I turned it slightly feeling something beneath my finger I dropped it when I read the inscription:

'_My Angel. Always.' _

'I presume he must of wanted to give it to you, good job he showed his true colours. I dread to think what he would of done to you, to make you his wife.' I watched Raoul shudder. I stared at the ring, Erik had made this for me? No, surely not. Oh god, everything was so twisted and distorted. He had wished to give it to me but now he couldn't because he was dead. I knew Erik would have kept something so personal close to him, and he wouldn't of just handed it over. My throat tightened. He was really gone. The man I loved and feared, hated and pitied, adored and longed for was gone, I couldn't believe it. It was impossible to believe. But the ring showed me its truth, and also showed me what Erik had really intended. No, Erik hadn't of wanted to marry me, he couldn't even keep a promise to me the ring must of been for someone else. I didn't know, I didn't understand. I needed air.

'Raoul would you mind if I got some air?' I said wiping the tears from my face, clutching the ring tightly. He nodded, taking my hands, I followed him to the balcony, and noticed he stood beside me; I really wanted to be alone.

'I was going to pray to Papa, do you mind if I'm alone.' I asked quietly, I felt so rude, I watched Raoul nod and he left closing the door. As soon as he let myself crumble to the floor, I just sat on the coldness, holding the ring, and looking at the starry sky, they twinkled down so beautiful, so cold, so distant, so perfect. I needed my Papa more than anything now, I had lost my Maestro, and not on good terms, he had left me with the memory of a murderer not the genius he truly was. Papa would know what to do. I felt something well up inside of me, something large, that needed to be released. There was a melody in my head and I sung, I sung to the stars to the heavens in some desperate hope Papa would hear, that he would hear my pleading and come to me.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here__  
__Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

___Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say, "Goodbye"_

_Help me say, "Goodbye__  
_  
I sung my heart out, loud and clear the stars my audience, they shone and glimmered as I sung, tears falling from my eyes, I wasn't singing I was pleading to a melody that had sprung to my head. I sighed, tears falling I looked at the ring again. But who had wanted to give me the ring? Erik the murderer or Erik the tutor? Or was there any difference? I didn't know. I stood for a while shaking looking out onto the vast driveway and the perfectly lined trees that flanked it and led off into the night and the large gates. I watched as a carriage trotted its way in and waited, I sighed at the horses beauty, both of them fine creatures and jet black. Then I heard footsteps from below me, and a short man stumbled out with a heavy limp, his skin from hat I could see was a tan colour and his face had a peppering of beard. My heart stopped. It was Nadir Kahn! I turned and ran to the door, where Raoul was waiting outside. I ripped it open and was met by his concerned face.

'Christine?' he asked looking confused.

'Raoul, that was Mr Kahn! I need to speak to him!' I went to go past him, confused why was Mr Kahn here? But Raoul to my surprise blocked my way, he held my wrists tightly.

'Christine, that wasn't Mr Kahn.' I wriggled from his grip, but he held tighter, making me wince.

'But Raoul! I know it was him!' I begged looking at his hands.

'Christine your tired, come on let's get you to bed, because that certainly was not Mr Kahn.' He gave my wrist a tug, I was so confused, I was certain it was Mr Khan! Raoul took me to my room, his hand still around my wrist, he let me in the door to my bedroom.

When he shut it and left me in the vast bedroom, my head began to spin again. I collapsed on the bed clamping my eyes shut. Trying to block out everything. But I heard my bedroom door be locked, and I suddenly felt very trapped.

Nadir POV

I sat my head nodding hitting my chest. My arm had been fixed and cleaned the older brother had ordered it, I would of rather died, but the relief was extraordinary I could feel my fingers once more. I stared into the ashes of the fire my mind mulling over everything and my stomach doing the constant worrying flip. But tonight I knew something big was happening, the Vicomte had organized something, something to with Erik, I knew it wasn't going to end well. But most of all I feared for Christine, I hoped she would be safe. I watched the day pass through the window, my hands bound once more, and my spine stiff and in agony. But most of all my stomach was filled with dread. The night was clear from what I could see and throughout the day I had gone over a million problems in my head and a million scenarios that could happen, none of them particularly nice.

The maid came to me at tea time, and fed me much to my disgust. In her hand she held a dress and her face was pale and panicky. I went to speak but she looked so terrified I didn't bother continuing. She fled from the room, then there was the sound of footsteps from behind the wall. The door ripped open and there was the Vicomte, his face pale, his nose slightly wonky but he looked over all very pleased with himself. My stomach dropped immediately.

'What has happened?' I spat, he smiled at me showing his perfect teeth.

'Oh nothing Nadir, just well, I killed the Phantom.' My heart stopped, he couldn't off.

'No! Your lying!' I roared. He just laughed softly. 'What happened?'

'Oh you can find out for yourself Nadir, I'm letting you go, your no use to me anymore and now you have no one to serve. I'm sure they'd love to see your ace at the Opera Populaire.' I froze, he un did my bounds, I stood up too quickly, wobbling dangerously, my legs giving way and my stomach like lead.

'I have a carriage waiting for you outside Persian, leave now.' The Vicomte dismissed me.

'How do you know I wont kill you?' I spat at him.

'Because you are weak, you're not a stupid man Nadir; you wouldn't fight me as you are. I'm giving you an opportunity to leave, I'd take it.' I resisted the urge to hit him and left. I knew this was not the time to get my revenge, now I had to worry about Erik. I limped down the stairs, my legs very weak, and my arms throbbing. I felt the cold air hit my face and sighed gratefully, the carriage waited before me, I struggled getting in it. Swearing that the next time I saw the Vicomte de Chagny I would punch his lights out.

But as the carriage travelled, my stomach turned, surely he had been lying about Erik, he must have been, surely? I knew Erik was fierce in any combat, and had the skill and grace of a panther. He could beat the Vicomte any day, but I worried what about Christine? What if she was involved. My heart was in my mouth as I limped my way from the carriage to the secret entrance.

Automatically I knew something was wrong, the patent black door was smashed in and off its hinges, my stomach tightened and I couldn't swallow my breath. I dragged my legs quicker, then noticed the thick trail of blood that trailed inside. I gulped and followed it, the sight making me gasp. Erik's lair his home, his pride and joy, had been destroyed, it seemed nothing had been left alone, everything was snapped, ripped broken, sheets of parchment on the floors, the drapes ripped, the rare ornaments smashed and broken. I continued into the main room, my heart going tenfold. Then before I reached the smashed in door frame, the stench hit me, the smell of burning flesh. I gagged, not wishing to take another step forward over the rubbish covered floor. I walked into the darkness, and there in the corner was Erik. I had to turn away and be violently sick, the sight was horrific, like nothing I had ever seen or will ever see in my life. I rushed to his side, and noticed very quickly why the room smelt of burning flesh.

**Hmmmmm...not sure what you will think of that, I hope you liked it (:**

**Poor Erik, I just want to hug him and keep him safe. **

**Your opinions mean everything to me so please feel free to write a line or two**.

**I'm very grateful to you all, especially my loyal reviewers, can't thank you enough, but you're all angels and hope you are finding the story special.**

***Reviewers get to batter Raoul and eat him***

**xxxxxxxx**

**Phantomharpist I hope you find this down here, thank you so much for your kind words, I was more than happy to reply, I love detailed comments, its lovely to hear back from readers, especially when you give me guidance, I'm still very new to this so sometimes I need telling where I'm going wrong or where I need to tweak, I think that's my age haha. It's quite funny actually because both your ideas I was thinking of including in later chapters! I'm trying my hardest on the 'okay' thing, I hoped you found a difference in this chapter, it's funny because I'm British and you say I sound American ahha :P I don't know if you'd be interested on making an account on here because I love all your ideas, I was thinking of possibly writing another story after this, a prequel on Erik's life as a child, in Persia with the gypsy etc, I would love for your input on that or to if you were willing send you some ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can't wait to hear what you thought. Thanks once again Mia x**


	46. Chapter 46

**I cannot explain how amazing Ramin and Hadley were, I was lucky enough to meet them, and they were both utter darlings, I can't explain. Ramin touched my hand! Eeep, both so talented.**

**Thank you for putting up with the lack of an update yesterday as promised you will get one today and tomorrow, just so we are on track again. You are all so sweet, a lot of you have been having little panic attacks about Erik, bless you (:**

**Thanks again for all your continued support. I know that **_**DarkRose1999**_** is in the fetal position and not coping that well haha, well I hope this chapter ends your pain, and that you can stick with me. I can't thank you ALL enough.**

**I hope you enjoy (: **_**just a little warning we are dealing with a lot of blood and gore in this chapter, again if you don't like this I'd be happy to do a 'clean' version, just PM me (:**_

***No ownership goes to me I'm afraid, there's a quote I included from the original novel, see if you can find it.***

Chapter 46-Nadir POV

The sick came out my mouth violently as I turned to look away from the body before me. I panted, my eyes shut, but the image still burning in my head. I turned back fearing the worse, I gaged involuntarily as I looked, my stomach doing a flip as I took some steps towards Erik's mutated body. I knelt beside him among the smashed glass which was covered in blood no doubt a tool of torture. Tears filled my eyes as I looked upon him. His face was unmasked, its deformities bare to all, but the skin though usually sore and pale, was clawed at, some large parts missing in large chunks, the skin over his high cheek bones was black and blue from severe bleeding. The grotesque expanse of veins and skin by his thin hair line was bleeding and covered in yellow gunk, his bloated lips slightly apart and his sunken eyes shut, one extremely swollen, the other bearing a large and deep cut. His thin and already scared neck they had seemed to have left untouched, but his chest, I gagged, I couldn't explain the torture that they had done to him. The thin, pale skin was now a raised mass, the skin entirely burnt, his ribs which juttered out, were evidently broken and collapsed, the skin was still burning, it bubbled and fizzed slightly, yellow puss bubbles rising and falling on the surface, I gaged as they did so, having to turn and be sick. Above his hip on his left hand side was a bullet hole, I gasped, good god what had he been doing? The bullet was gone, but it left a large and red hole. His shoulders were red raw, a rainfall of splinters over them, some large and poking out his delicate skin, others small and deep. Over his heart was a cross, it had been scratched in with a sharp implement, deep and sore. His arms which were already scared heavily, were now delicately sliced from his wrist to his under arm, in one long line, the shard of glass was obviously the criminal, the way the blood flowed showed me that, it was like some strange pattern, from his arms the slices viciously continued onto the palm of his long hands and up each of his fingers. I took one of them in mine, the sheer size of his hands had always scared me slightly, the long, delicate fingers snapped and bent, they were freezing cold now, so cold I nearly dropped it, I turned the long hand in mine and noticed his ring was missing, the one he had worn for so long, the one I knew he prized over all his possessions the most. But it was gone. I placed his hand down gently, moving in the puddle of blood so I could see the damage to his legs, one was evidently broken, and the other, god, the other had long think lines all over it in the deepest of blood red, I closed my eyes, the lick of a whip had done this. Good god. But the blood still poured from some unknown source, then I looked at his slender hips which again bore the mark of a whip, the thin but deep cuts were garish too look at. Then I noticed the source, I noticed the blood poured from between his legs. I grimaced and looked, what I saw made me recoil away, then begin to vomit and gag wildly. No, they couldn't off! This was a trick too cruel. This couldn't be! But the little stiches below his man piece showed me that I was right, good god, they had castrated him! I closed my eyes, my head throbbing, my heart pounding I couldn't cope with this. The fact that they had done this, and then re stitched him to add to the pain it was disgusting, I had seen this done before to a man it was the ultimate crime, and a torture I felt only the most perverted torturer would give. I chocked on my sobs as I sat in the blood. He had to be dead, I knew his tolerance to pain, to torture was a lot stronger than normal men, but this had to be too much. I held his long, hand in mine, staring at his brunt chest, at the strange cross that was almost symbolic. I sighed thinking of how unfair, how cruel this man's life had been, poor, unhappy Erik! Shall we pity him? Shall we curse him? He asked only to be 'someone,' like everybody else. But he was too ugly! And he had to hide his genius or use it to play tricks with, when, with an ordinary face; he would have been one of the most distinguished of mankind! He had a heart that could have held the entire empire of the world; and, in the end, he had to content himself with a cellar. I rose up out the blood, wiping my tears, my trousers soaked in it, dripping. I knew what I had to do, what Erik would have wanted me to do. He would have wanted some dignity; he was a proud man, a man who despite being ugly had impeccable taste, who only strived for the best. I knew he had given up, that in usual circumstances he would have beaten the Vicomte, but something had made him give up, what? Something had happened. Good god, did Christine know? Was Christine okay? A million explanations filled my head, but for now I stood staring at the haunted face of Erik. I stood for a while, my heart was aching, and my stomach filled with that empty feeling of an ending. But then as I watched I saw his lips twitch, surely I was imaging things, but no! There it happened again, I fell to my knees beside his head.

'Erik?' I whispered, lifting his head slightly. I watched his eyes open a tiny bit; the left one was unable to open due to its swollenness. My heart leapt. I watched him take a breath, I could hear his ribs cracking as he did so, his face stricken with pain. I knew he would panic; I needed to keep him calm, and keep him down. He was in critical condition.

'Erik, it's me, stay still, I'm going to help you.' I grimaced at his body and the way his lips moved, trying to say something. My chest rose and fell quickly, I had to get him comfortable, I ran to the black door that was splintered, I leapt over it, and was in a large pale room, it was all light pinks and blues, and would of no doubt been very beautiful before it had been destroyed, ripped and torn at. I noticed the vanity mirror and the dresses that hung in the toppled over cupboard, this must have been Christine's room. It was stunning, so much love was in it, I sighed, my hear racing, I scrambled over the mess covered floor, something was beneath my foot, I bent down and realised it was the little angelic figurine of Christine, he had made back at Christmas time, I clutched onto it, for a moment I forget everything and realised just how much he loved Christine, a gurgle from the other room reminded me what I was meant to be doing. I took the beautiful covers of the bed, they were a white and delicately patterned in silver flowers, I snatched at the pillow and raced back to Erik. He was still breathing in that painful way and I noticed his lips were still moving saying silent words. I fell beside him, placing his bruised head on the pillow, and then tucking his body under the quilt, I couldn't move him, his body was too damaged and too tall for me to carry, I would do more damage trying. I kicked the glass from around him and made sure he was somewhat comfortable. Before I knelt beside him again, he was trying to lift his arm now feebly.

'….Christine…' he whispered, in a pained voice. I watched his one eye open slightly at the sight of his snapped fingers which he tried to point to the mantel piece.

'It's okay Erik, I'm here now, Christine's safe. I'm going to make you better.' I told him, but still he held his hand slightly up at the mantel.

'…Christine…' he gargled, sounding desperate; I knew he was beginning to panic now.

'She's safe, she is safe Erik.' I told him firmly, though I didn't know, for all I knew she could be anywhere, but I needed to keep him calm. I watched him relax, his head falling against the pillow, groaning and wheezing. But still his snapped fingers pointed, I rose up and walked to the mantel. What was it? I saw a note for Christine, I gulped, something had gone terribly wrong. I heard a pained cry and turned to see Erik's body twitching and fitting frantically, his long legs kicking and flying, his snapped fingers groping for something that wasn't there, I placed the figurine of Christine in his hand, his snapped fingers went around it and held it carefully, I watched him relax for a second then his chest began to fall and rise rapidly, blood seeped from his mouth.

'...no...Boquet...no...the gun...' he panted, I sat beside him, and too my disgust saw that the white sheets were now turning a rapid red. I raced from the room, and to the one where he kept his strange medicines, I needed to clean him up, I needed to help him more. I grabbed frantically, my arm throbbing, but I didn't care, I clutched a glass of water then raced back out to Erik. I gasped, he looked dead, his head was lolled to one side and his hand drooped on the floor, his one eye slightly open and gazing at the little figurine. I raised his head, and put the glass to his bloated lips, he sipped feebly, coughing and sputtering like a child. I let him rest his head again, then began to clean him up, I used a lotion on his chest, trying to suppress my gags as I wiped around the yellow blisters and now raised pink skin, I imagine it stung, but I noticed Erik had fallen asleep again, his breathing was small and pained, I noticed two of his ribs where pointing almost straight up and waiting to burst through his skin, I knew eventually I would have to break them back, but now was not the time, he was in enough pain already. I bandaged his larger wounds, and lotioned them all with the herbal cream he must of stolen from Persia and then preserved. Then I got to his hips, I stopped automatically, the large slice marks, and lick of the whip I knew I could deal with but the castration was a different matter all together. I knew that if Erik survived, he would be distraught about that, people castrated animals, stallions mainly in order to tame them, make them easier to handle, that's what Erik would see it like the taming of an animal. It was sickening; the little stitches made me want to be sick. The Vicomte had done this. I couldn't believe it, the boy had done this, something had made Erik weak and something told me it was Christine. My heart panged, I knew how much he loved her, but he had never loved before, never. I knew but a chapter from his past and he time I had spent with him showed me his lack of love, his lack of emotions, he had taught himself to become an object, unfeeling and hellishly clever. It wasn't right, he seemed to have been spared emotions, but given all the mind and talent in the world. It was rather sad.

I finished up cleaning Erik, by the time I had finished he was breathing through his misshaped nose, with every breath there was a soft squeak, in his hand he still held the little Christine. I stood up and sighed as I looked at him, he was like a corpse a sleeping corpse. I looked at his face of death and cringed, I had never got used to it, never, but this was him, this was the man behind the mask, a man who was secretly weak. A man who on the outside was to be feared but on the inside was just the scared little boy who I met years ago. His life had been filled with pain, and now here was another one, and as I looked at him I realised perhaps this pain was too much. I didn't know what happened but something told me Christine Daae was involved, I knew Erik would do anything for her, he would open all his veins for he if she needed him to, I knew that if Christine had left him, if anything had happened to her he wouldn't bother fighting, he would try and embrace death.

I walked to the mantel that he had been frantically pointing to and lifted the letter up, it was slightly heavy, my mind filled with what it could be, but I knew what I had to do, I needed to get this letter to Christine, Erik was desperate for that to happen that was clear. I lit the fire, and he appeared to be resting peacefully, as peacefully as a man with several shattered bones and a skinless chest could be. I looked at him, and then at the door and ran. I reached the top in no time, my heart racing as I wheezed for breath and entered the main corridor.

I was met by silence, deathly silence. I walked with my head down, clutching to the envelope, the cast members I did cast were all pale face, scared looking and some teary eyed. What on earth had happened? I saw the young Giry and tapped her shoulder, she spun around her golden locks spinning around her shoulders, her big green eyes were red and teary.

'Miss, what on earth has happened?' I asked she looked terrified clutching onto her friends hand.

'He killed Boquet, the Phantom, with his lasso Monsieur.' She whispered, looking into the distance. My heart stopped and my eyes closed. Erik! He had murdered, that had been the reason for all the sad faces, the fear, the Phantom had struck with full force it seemed. I was spinning on the spot, how could he do this? I didn't understand. But then thought of his mutated body and the Vicomte, something had happened this wasn't a simple murder out of cold blood, no, the Vicomte had planned this! There was a tap on my shoulder; I spun to face a very grey faced Madame Giry, her black eyes filled with anger.

'Why are you here? Did he send you?' she spat, trying to keep her voice contained from the crying ballerinas behind her.

'No, I need to see Miss Daae.' I said quietly, Madame Girys eyes bulged.

'How dare you! You know he murdered don't you! Did he ask for her?' Madame Giry was shaking now.

'No, Erik did not send me because he is nearly dead. Madame I'm not sure he will survive the night.' I said quietly, realisation hitting me, that what I spoke was the truth. I watched some of the anger leave her black eyes, I put the envelope in her hand.

'Take that to Miss Daae, I don't know what it is.' The moment of sympathy seemed to leave her, she clutched the envelope.

'Why should I, she's better without him! He's a monster!' she screeched, the ballerinas turned their heads, I took her by the shoulder round the corner, my anger rising.

'Because without him Madame you'd be on the streets and your pretty daughter would be dancing in whore houses not on the Opera Populaire stage!' I spat, I felt my face reddening with anger. Madame Giry's mouth opened and closed.

'I will do it. But Nadir, he murdered, he has gone too far this time.' She sighed taking the letter. I nodded sadly.

'Where is Christine is she okay?' I knew Erik would want to know, if he ever woke up again.

'She is distraught, I cannot tell you where she is, but she is safe.' Madame said shortly, I nodded; I hadn't expected her to tell me, I gave her a nod and walked away because I knew where Christine Daae was and I just prayed she was not becoming a prisoner to the man who had tortured her Maestro.

XXX

Raouls POV

_The room was filled with candles, and there was a large throne like chair facing away from me, I walked towards it, turning so I could see who sat in it. I gasped and jumped away in disgust. The Phantom sat unmasked, his horrific face with its new scars stared at the person who sat on his knee, it was Christine. They both smiled at each other, before Christine held him tightly and kissed his face with full force, his lips dancing across hers. They parted and laughed, their hands entwining, the long pale thin ones of the Phantoms and Christine's tiny child like ones. I tried to reach out, tried to stop them but I was rooted to the spot. Then the dream changed the light was the same, the dim candle flame that gave everything that orangey texture. There in the room was the Phantom and Christine, she laid un dressed as cross is skeletal dress beneath the covers, her hair messy and her lisp kiss swollen, the Phantom held her and kissed her neck with his grotesque lips. It was evident they were in the afterglow of love making. Christine giggled and the Phantom chased her under the covers. _

I awoke feeling sick as I always did when I had this dream. The dream which had been troubling me for so long. I lay panting, my stomach twisting in knots as I thought of the two together, bile rose to my throat. Then I realised where I was, in my beautiful bed room, staring up at the detailed ceiling, sweat beaded across my forehead. Usually the dream would bother me for hours, but not now. No, because I had put an end to all that, I had killed the Phantom, but not only that I had destroyed him as a man. I had taken his ability to reproduce, not that he ever would, but who knew maybe they did that sort of thing in hell. No, now there would never be a creature like him to walk the Earth. I sighed and thought of the Phantom. His face was foul, I had struggled to not turn and run from it when we first entered his home, he had put up a fight, but the burning had knocked him out, into a sleep he would never wake from. We had poured some strange oil we found onto his white chest, then with a lit match let the skin burn, his screams had at first scared me, but once I watched the flesh begin to bubble I became fascinated. To be a gentleman, I will admit that without the gun wound in his side he probably would of killed us, but he didn't have a chance, he had put up a fight, but one savage hit and all the energy left him, he didn't even bother getting back up, he resigned to it all, there was something strange in his eye, something that reminded me of a child, it had scared me at first, but a few hits to the sunken orbs soon sorted that.

There was a frantic knocking at my door, I rolled my eyes and called 'enter,' my servant whose name I never bothered learning raced in looking very worried.

'Monsieur le Vicomte, please come quickly, Miss Daae, she is on the balcony banister and won't come down.' He panted, my heart went cold, I leapt from my bed, summoning the pale man to put my dressing gown on me. I raced from my room. The balancing had a fifteen foot drop to the perfect lawns below, she only had to slip and my Christine would be gone. I smiled slightly at that, yes she was mine now. All mine. I reached her door, and unlocked it, I sighed when I saw her, she looked like a young girl. She sat with her legs dangling over the edge on the balcony, her head bowed as she looked at something, her brown curls danced down her back, which was covered in her night gown, which didn't leave a lot to be desired as the morning light engulfed her. I had to suppress a groan, as I crept behind her and gave her a shove before pulling her back. She gasped and fell back onto me, I carefully caught her, smiling.

'Good morning Christine.' I smiled, but noticed how she still fiddled with something in her hand.

'Good morning Raoul.' She pulled her lips into a false smile, her pale face, and big blue eyes looking dazed as she gazed out unseeing to the lawns, I noticed her wrists were slightly red from my hand grip of last night, but I didn't care, she needed to be told last night, she had almost realised it was Nadir Kahn, if she had known it would of been a disaster.

'What have you got there?'I asked quietly, very curious, I wanted to know; she hid her hand behind her back.

'Oh nothing, nothing.' She said quickly, I knew it wasn't 'nothing.' I nodded and smiled sweetly, I knew how to play this game, I followed her as she entered the room slightly.

'How are you today Miss Daae?' I asked distracting her, she put her forehead up against the wall sighing.

'I'm-I'm-confused.' She whispered.

'It's okay Christine, he's gone now. Do not fear.' I squeezed her hand smiling, loosening it and taking the object from her hand. She gasped.

'Raoul no!' I looked at it and my blood boiled. It was the ring from the Phantom; well the one he had wanted to give to her, the delicate silver filled my hand. Still, even though he had murdered she wanted to cling to him! Still! I clutched the ring tightly and paced to the balcony, I heard Christine follow me.

'You need to forget him Christine! Put him behind you, he is not here any longer, he's dead! Dead and gone! He's not coming back, he's a murderer, and he won't hurt you anymore, he can't control you anymore. Forget him.' I said leaning back and throwing the ring as far as I could from the balcony out to the lawn, it glimmered then disappeared. I was panting; I turned to Christine, and gasped. Her face was red, angry tears falling from her eyes, her fists were clenched and her eyes wide.

'How could you! How could you! How could you!' she screamed. 'I know Raoul what he did! I know! But he was there for me always, always! He taught me everything, he was my friend and now he's dead, and a murderer, now I can only see the bad and not the good! I'm so confused and you throw away the one bit I have of him!' she was chocking on her sobs, shaking her head, and stamping as she talked. I stood back slightly, then went to take her into my arms, she fought wildly, but I held her tighter, until she was tired and just wept on my shoulder.

'There, there Christine, I'm here now. You've got me. You don't need him anymore.' I said trying to stay calm; she didn't hold me back just wept. 'I thought perhaps you would like to see the house today, we could go for a walk to the pond.' I wanted to show off all my grounds, she would be dazzled.

'Raoul do you think we could go to the Opera Populaire?' she whispered. I gaped, what? She wanted to go back there'

'Why?' I asked shortly.

'I-I left something there.' She said quickly looking down, I noticed that and snarled slightly, I took her wrists gently.

'Look at me Christine, he's gone.' Her big eyes widened at my wrists, she pulled away and nodded, looking at me rather fearfully, there was a knock at the door.

'There's a lady to see Miss Daae.' The maid called, I smiled at Christine.

'How about you get changed and then I will meet you down stairs.' I kissed her hands and left. I cursed as I walked along the corridor, what would I have to do? I knew she was scared of him now, but even so Christine seemed to want to have some closure with this masked maniac, I didn't understand it. All I knew was she was not going back to him, his body would rot. She would not see him, I would not have it. She was mine now, and she was not going back to him even though he was dead.

I changed into my suit, brushing my hair, I smiled my perfect teeth gleaming, god I was handsome. I walked down the large stair case, and stopped slightly Madame Giry was waiting at the bottom talking to my brother. Her face pale, her eyes large and fearful, and in her hand a white envelope, but she seemed engaged in conversation. My stomach stopped working for a moment.

'Ah, Madame Giry.' I called to her, giving her my most dashing smile, she turned from Philippe to me.

'I need to see Miss Daae urgently. I have something for her.' She said almost pleading, I watched Philippe's eyes burn into my soul, I chose to ignore him. Before I could say anything, I heard Christine's shrill voice.

'Oh Madame!' She raced down the stairs her purple dress swishing behind her, as she leapt in Madame Giry's arms, Philippe turned swiftly away and walked pale and shaky as fast as he could. 'Oh Madame how is Meg?' Madame held her like a child.

'She is fine, a little frightened but everyone is.' She sighed. 'I really must speak to you Christine, is there anywhere we could go?' she directed this at me, I walked to the study and opened the door for her, she thanked me at least five times, I went to follow her and Christine into the large room, but she looked at me apologetically.

'I really need to speak to Christine alone.' She shut the door in my face! I stood for a moment inwardly cursing, how dare she! This was my home, not hers! I turned away seething, when Philippe grabbed my arm.

'So brother, you are to be congratulated it seems you have officially ruined the Opera Populaire.' He spat.

XXX

Christine POV

I stood in the room with Madame Giry, feeling as though I might collapse with the weight of emotions at any moment. I didn't know how to feel, how to act, what to say. I was so confused, scared, hurt. Erik was dead, that automatically spun my emotions into over drive, he was gone, and I didn't get to say goodbye, to try and understand why he did what he did what he did, the thought of ever seeing him again was too much to bear. But then I feared him, the fact he murdered that fact the night before he had held me in his arms, kissed me, promised me, then the next day murdered! He had taken a life. I kept seeing the red lasso in my head, around the broken and snapped neck. He had done that, he had broken that mans neck, he had ended his life. It made me tremble. But there had to be a reason, surely? I refused to believe it was a kill out of cold blood, but all the evidence pointed to it being that way. This was the ma who had taught me everything, the man who made me Prima Donna, the man I loved, and now he was gone forever and a murderer. I couldn't get my head around it. He was gone.

'Here Christine, its from Erik.' Madam Giry sighed, passing my a white envelope. I nearly fell to the floor, from Erik! A ball filled my throat, I felt like I was going to be sick. My knees trembled and tears fell from my eyes. I took the white envelope and felt that it was slightly heavy, my heart stopped at the sight of Erik's swirly writing, I opened it was my heart beating ten-fold, I gasped and fell to my knees when I realised what was in there. It was Erik's ring, the one with the black stone and gold ring piece. I pulled it out and heard Madame Giry gasp too. It was his ring, the one I had been fascinated by when he had talked and moved his hands expressionatley, the image of him tutoring me, encouraging me, it broke back so much and made me sob. I clutched the ring tightly in my hand, it was a little piece of him, it was the piece that wasn't the murderer, it was the piece that made me think of the good times we had together.

I shakily pulled the paper out, I noticed straight away the large tear stains and bloodied corner. My heart stopped again, when had he written this? I didn't know, my eyes blurred with tears, no doubt after he had committed the crime. Madame Giry was beside me now, rubbing my back.

'Would you like me to read it?' she whispered, I nodded, she took it shakily from me, and sighed before beginning.

'_To my darling angel,_

_I want to apologise, no doubt you are reading this after the death of Joseph Boquet. I take full responsibility for the death, I know you will be disgusted by this, appalled, and I know you will probably will not wish to continue reading, but know that I' am extremely sorry for my actions. The promise I made to you, crossed my mind, oh it crossed it a thousand times, but something possessed me, I had to do it. I was injured by him, enraged and then pounced; before I knew what I had done he was dead. This is not an excuse. _

_I want to say I love you Christine one more time. No doubt you grimace at that now, but I do. I love you now and always, from the bottom of my black and tortured heart. When I first heard you sign Christine, I was sure I heard an angel, and if I'm honest I saw me within you. The scared loneliness, the feeling that no one will ever be there again. I'm so glad I spoke to you Christine, because you have brought me such immense happiness, before I met you my life was a labyrinth of hatred, of blackness, you were and are my light. Your voice, Christine, god, your voice it made me feel normal, it's like the heavens , I forgot my face when I was with you, I forgot everything, I was just a normal human being. You brought me normality, happiness and dare I say it love. All things I never felt before. But you brought me them Christine! You gave me them all. _

_I hope you can remember the good days we had together, the times we shared, the tutoring, the laughter, the smiles you brought me, the love I have for you. You told me when I first started tutoring you, you wished to make your Papa proud, well you have Christine, you really have, your bravery, your voice, your resilience, you have shown how much of an angel you._

_My darling, I don't want to ever stop writing. Perhaps you have read this all in the future when you have long since forgotten me, perhaps you have children, perhaps you have a husband, perhaps you are Prima Donna again or still are. But I don't care what or when it is Christine you changed my life, and finally I have had happiness. Perhaps that was how it has always meant to have been, that I would taste happiness once in my life, but that happiness with you Christine was enough. So enough, it's unbelievable, how enough you were._

_I again apologise for everything Christine. I cannot explain how sorry I' am that you had to face me: a monster. I hope in time you can forget me, and live your life. Your voice is that of an angel and I expect you will grace every single stage and be the best. I never meant to hurt you Christine. Never. But I' am a monster through and through. But please know Christine I will never forget you. You have brought me so much light, but I'm a fool, and very selfish. I wanted to be loved for myself and that is too much to ask._

_I will love you now and always Christine; you will always be my angel, the one person who brought me joy. I'm so thankful; you taught me how to love. Have a lovely life, it is nothing less than you deserve my darling. But now I must leave you, in hope I can erase myself from your life and not cause you any more pain, that was never my intention. _

_Goodbye my sweet__Christine_

_Erik.'_

Madame Giry finally finished reading, she collapsed in a nearby chair, my face was covered in tears, I was frozen, the words of what I just heard ringing in my head. It was all too much, my heart which was already broken, was now shattered. I couldn't take it all in, the love, the hate, the sadness, the fact that he was gone. It was too much. He had admitted to the murder and taken full responsibility, he had murdered and didn't sate why, I felt sick. He hadn't given a reason, he hadn't said why, just that he took responsibility, he didn't even make an excuse. It wasn't cold blood. No. I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. All the kind words he said, the little memories he included, were all over shadowed by the big cloud of death, he was gone, and I didn't know why he killed and what had fully happened.

I tried to think of all the moments we spent together, but t only brought me pain. I cried. In my confusion, holding the ring tightly. Madame Giry watched me and came to me.

'Christine, Erik he-he wasn't right in the head. He had a bad past, he killed, he murdered but he's gone and so is his pain.' She whispered, but I didn't listen, my head was filled with his beautiful singing voice spiralling to the dropping of Boquet's body. I tried to erase the memory, but I couldn't. The door opened and Raoul walked in looking worried. I took deep breaths and then stood up on shaky legs, Raoul embraced me quickly, I fell on his not seeing straight, my filled with Erik's voice. Madame Giry looked at me worriedly whilst Raoul stroked my hair. I decided what I needed to do. I looked up at Raoul. I didn't know why I was asking him, I should have just gone, but I didn't want to be rude, Raoul had made me so angry earlier, he had thrown the ring Erik's ring, the beautiful silver one, but I knew he was frustrated with me. I knew he was worried, though I was still slightly angry, I knew he was trying to be a gentleman.

'Please can we go to the Opera Populaire, please Raoul I beg you.' I saw him look pained then nodded,

**So what's going to happen at the Opera Populaire?**

**I was extremely worried about posting this chapter mainly due to my castrating of Erik, I would really like to know what you thought about his injuries, whether or not you thought they were realistic or not enough and that's the same for Christine's reaction.**

**Thank you all for being so wonderful your support means everything to me, especially my reviewers.**

***Reviewers I think we just need to make a circle of love and healing around Erik, and of course you all get roses.***

**I thought I'd try a little game with you all, I included a quote from Sierra Boggess (my joint first favourite Christine) in the story, it's in Erik's letter to Christine, so who ever finds it first and either PM's me or puts it in a review gets the next chapter dedicated to them :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**I can't tell you how much I regr****et the last chapter. I'm seriously considering re writing it. I feel like I've let you all down. I really didn't have my head in the story when I wrote it so please forget that chapter. I can't apologise enough. **

**I'm surprised if I have any readers left. I don't know what on earth possessed me. But thank you for all of you who reviewed, you were very kind and constructive. **

**So here it is the next chapter, I'm praying its better then the last.**

**Thank you**

***Once again no ownership goes to me***

Chapter 47-Christine POV

I sat in the carriage its movement rocking me. I sat biting my lip, thinking of a plan. I needed to visit Erik's lair, I wanted to be there one more time, I wanted to know if his body was still there, I needed to say goodbye. I didn't want my memory of him to be of a murderer. I wanted to see his lair, and its glory, to remember all the good times. Raoul stared at me in an unnerving way, he looked so worried and slightly annoyed, I knew he didn't want to visit the Opera Populaire, I wasn't sure why, maybe he was scared too, I didn't know. I looked at my hand beside me, I had put Erik's ring onto my middle finger, it was a little too big, but I didn't care it was part of him and I would treasure it forever. My head was spinning, but I refused to give into my emotions, after reading Erik's letter I just wanted to see him, I just wanted to see my Maestro one last time. The carriage came to a juttering halt, my stomach jumped and I began to shake a little, I shook my head, trying to clear it off thoughts. Raoul took my hand tightly and helped me down out the carriage, my heart was racing with each step w took to the front doors, I pulled my cloaks hood down, feeling that breathlessness as I looked upon the Opera Populaire's grey face, my heart dropped Erik had created the building, and now that he was dead it seemed to have lost its beauty, now it was just cold and dark, scorning and cruel. I stood for a moment taking many deep breaths, trying to regain my composure, I felt Raoul tug at my arm slightly, he seemed determined to get this visit over as quickly as possible. We entered and it was silent, eerie and silent. There was not a single sound, just a heavy quiet that seemed suffocating. I needed a plan, but my mind was slipping away.

'Are you okay Christine?' Raoul asked looking concerned, I nodded looking around. 'I'm going to find the managers, you stay here, perhaps you will see your friend.' He walked away, my heart raced as he walked away, this was my chance. I darted up the grand staircase, my heart pounding, my mind spinning, was I doing the right thing? I didn't know, but I needed to go back. Sadness filled me the vision of Erik filling my mind, Erik the murderer, Erik the tutor, Erik my lover. I ran faster, noticing the corridors where empty and dark; I couldn't hear or see anyone. But I ran faster, not wanting to see, I reached the chapel door my throat tight, tears escaping my eyes, the memories of the first time I met my Maestro, the time I sat on the floor, just after my Papa had died, then his voice had filled the room taken me, given me courage and comfort. I ran my hands all over the walls, trying to feel for that lever, my heart in my mouth. I dreaded what I would see, how would I act when I would see my Maestro dead. My knees went weak at the thought, tears rolling down my face, I felt the lever, gasping for breath and sobbing I ran into the darkness.

I could see the door now, I was dripping with sweat, suffocating with emotion, I wiped my eyes. I had to try and control myself. My feelings were immense, my heart bursting, I was going to have to say goodbye, I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him dead. To know he was never going to wake up, to never speak, to sing, to write, or enjoy his music. He was gone. I stumbled forward, I was shaking. I noticed the patent door was smashed in, bent in the middle. My heart went cold, had Erik done this? I step over the splinters, my heart stopping entirely as I noticed the mess on the floor, the smashed glass, the ripped parchment, the drapes which once flanked the walls now were down trod on the floor and crumpled. Tears fell from my eyes, as I walked forward, my feet crunching against Erik's creations, who had done this? Surely he hadn't done this himself. I knew how much he had pride in his home; this couldn't have been his doing. As I scrambled to the door leading to the main room, a foul smell hit my nose filling my senses, it was warm and hot. I stood shaking, I didn't want to know what was in the room, I was so frightened. I closed my eyes, trying to be brave, trying to drown out the fear. I breathed in deeply chocking on the smell and walked forward, my legs trembling as I did so, my mind tell me to turn back, but I knew I couldn't, I was pulled forward by some un seen grasp. I walked over the piles of work, crunching under my feet. I entered the main room, gagging on the toxic smell that filled my lungs.

Then I noticed him, and all fear all thoughts I had previously left me and made me fill entirely with fear and pain. In the corner of the room surrounded by a puddle of blood was Erik. I ran to him, unseeing, tears already filling my eyes; I collapsed at his side, the dried blood hitting my knees. His head was turned away slightly, his long arms stretched out, his hand clasped around something, he had a quilt over him and his head on a pillow. What on earth had happened? His arms were heavily cut, and his eyes swollen and bruised. I knelt beside him, sobbing, he looked so peaceful despite the wounds. I forgot everything, he wasn't a murderer now, he was my Maestro, he was Erik and he was gone. I turned so I was facing his resting unmasked face, he looked as if he was sleeping, just sleeping, his bloated lips, the ones I had kissed were blue and sad. The lips which once smiled, the ones I had put to mine, the ones that let out those glorious notes and made such heavenly sounds.

'Erik...oh Erik.' I sobbed, picking up his limp hand, I noticed two of his fingers were oddly shaped, oh god, he would have been in so much pain. I shifted closer, my tears falling onto him as I lifted his hand which was clenched around something into mine. I felt the little object he had been holding fall into my palm, I looked at it and chocked, and screamed. It was the little figurine he had created of me the one on my music box. I raised his sliced palm to my face. He couldn't be gone; my mind went into a major panic.

'No Erik, please. No.' I sobbed to no one, looking at the little figure.

The quilt that covered him was stained red slightly, I dragged myself closer and pulled it away slightly revealing his chest. To my surprise it was bandaged heavily with white roll. My heart froze, someone had been here. Someone had tried to help him. But who? I lifted the bandage slightly and felt my jaw drop. What had happened? This was grotesque this was a sort of torture; his skin was raised, pink, and bubbling,. I gagged, then noticed the engraved cross over his heart. I clamped my eyes shut, no, no this couldn't be! He had been tortured, by himself or by others I didn't know. But tears fell rapidly down my face, I was beyond grief, beyond misery. I didn't care he had murdered, all my fear left me, for this moment I realised he had been the victim all his life and now he had been suffering again. I screamed and cursed whoever did this to him. I was shaking with sobs. He couldn't be gone. I needed to know what happened, who did this, who had tried to save him?

'Erik, please don't leave me.' I begged.

I needed to say so much, but he was silent.

I collapsed beside him, laying my body next to his, putting my arms around him, closing my eyes and resting my head on his pale shoulder, this couldn't be true, this couldn't of happened. I imagined that it was all a dream, that Erik would wake up in a moment and hold me close and kiss my cheek. That I would tell him I loved him and everything would be okay. I was beyond enraged at whoever did this, who ever had dared hurt him in such a way, he hadn't done this to himself, I knew Erik and he wouldn't of wanted to be found in such a way. But someone had tried to help him, the bandages; they must have tried to help him in some way. I was so desperate to know, I wanted to know everything, and now as I looked at him I realized something had gone immensely wrong, that Joseph Boquet's death was the reason my Maestro lay in such a way. I looped my hand through Erik's limp one I planted kisses all over it, the coldness of his skin making me jump. I still held him, then looked at his distorted face, I felt a wave of tears come again, he was so beautiful I his own special way. H held so much beauty within him, but his face held him back. I knew it had ruined his life, tortured him and destroyed him; I cursed in my head every single person who ever hurt him. I felt a silent plea of love go to whoever had bandaged him, who ever had attempted to save him. I raised my hand and played with the thin strands of hair on his head. Poor Erik, my heart broke in two, I was no longer scared of him, yes he had killed Boquet but now as I looked at him, at his body which had been broken and his haunted face, I realised Madame Giry was right he wasn't mentally stable, no his life had taken away that, and made him delicate, and no wonder. His life was haunted and a torturous riddle. I had seen him battle with his self, seen the memories haunt him. I lay beside him, clutching to his cold hand, thinking of all the times we shared together, then something came back to me, I shuddered and began to sing through my sobs because never had a set of lyrics been truer.

_Love's a curious thing,_

_It often comes disguised,_

_Look at love the wrong way,_

_It goes unrecognised._

_So look with your heart,_

_And not with your eyes,_

_Your heart will see clear,_

_Your heart never lies_

I sobbed into his bare shoulder, my tears staining his arm as I held him tightly, I never wanted to let go. Yes, I still loved him! I did! I had been scared of him, but now I wasn't, I forgave him then and there for all his sins, it was no wonder he had acted as he did in his life, his body mutated and tortured, it showed me that society made him a criminal. I didn't agree with the murders, but my stomach told me there was something more to Boquet's death. I clamped my eyes shut even tighter, blocking out everything. Then I was sure I felt Erik's body shiver. I leapt up, staring at him. Surely I imagined it. Surely I was seeing things. I took up his hand, my heart in my mouth.

'Erik?' I whispered, my tears momentarily on hold, as a desperate hope filled me. I felt the shiver, go through him again. I gasped as I watched his lips flutter, he was alive!

'Erik! It's me Christine, I'm here now my love I'm here.' I sobbed holding his hand, watching his lips flutter again, his head moved painfully to the other side of the pillow. My heart leapt, as I watched him painfully try and open one of his eyes. I moved to his head, placing my fingers gently to his temple. Tears filling my eyes, I could see he was weak, so very weak. But his blue eyes was open the brown which was extremely swollen remained shut.

'...Christine?' I heard him murmur, a tear falling from his blue orb. I smiled, holding his head lightly.

'Yes, yes it's me. It's me Erik. Your Christine.' I whispered back.

'...I...killed...no...go...sorry.' He struggled to say much, and looked in immense pain, my heart dropped at what he said.

'It's okay Erik.' I let the tears fall, I wasn't sure if they were of happiness that he was alive, or of confusion.

'...love...you.' he gripped my hand lightly, making me gasp and hold it back. My heart leaping slightly and my stomach going cold.

'I love you too Erik.' I whispered, I did love him, yes I did. I loved him still.

'..but...angel.' he sounded pained and confused, I put my finger to his fluttering lips.

'I love you.' I said again firmer this time, I watched the tears fall from his eyes and his lips beneath my finger go into a pained smile. I took his ring that I had been wearing on my finger and placed it back on his little finger. It was his and now he was alive he would wear it. I knew he was in a critical condition, that I would need to get him help as soon as I could. I felt his head rest in my hands, I panicked slightly, but then realised he was breathing and probably was asleep. I let his head down gently onto the pillow. I would care for him now, I would make sure he would get better; I didn't know how I would do it. But I would. I would find a doctor, help him, pay with all the money I could, Id fix Erik's home for him.

I sat crossed legged beside him, looking at my tortured Maestro. I knew it sounded crazy to say I loved a man who murdered, but I did love him, I knew what he had done was wrong and it was something I would never forget, but the pity that filled me, the regret, the fear of losing him when I looked at his body, showed me that I couldn't be without him, that losing him would be too much, yes he had done wrong, god, he had done so much wrong but there was reasons for his doing so. I would be with him now, I would save him, I had to. I held his hand again, sighing, my stomach and sides hurting from sobbing so much. It was all silent then there was a loud bang, I leapt up. Who was it? I didn't want to leave Erik! Would they put him in danger? I didn't know. The banging continued and frantic footsteps, the sound seemed to be coming from all around. I raced the remainders of the front door after kissing Erik one more time, hating the fact I left him, my chest rising and my heart beating super quick. There was a crash from behind me from the room Erik was in I spun quickly my heart going cold. Nadir Khan was walking through the hidden door way with a large man. I froze, but before I could do anything I was grabbed from behind.

I spun and facing me was a very angry Raoul.

XXX

Raoul POV

I knew, I knew as soon as she had gone from my sight where she would be. I mentally cursed myself as I ran through the darkness and to the beast's home once more, I didn't want to return I didn't want to have to be here again. I reached the smashed in door, sweat dripping from my brow. Why was Christine here? Why had she wanted to return to him so much? He had murdered for god sake! I knew I didn't need to worry, he was dead, but what if she saw his distorted body, the marks of what I had done, what me and my men had done to him, how we had tortured him, changed him. I knew I was safe she would never link me to this. I walked forward to the splintered door, my knees shaking I didn't want to return here. I stepped over the wood, then saw Christine, she was facing away from me her curls all tangled as she looked into he other room. I grabbed her and pulled her away. I needed to get her away from here as fast as I could. I was enraged, why had she returned? I held her wrist tightly, and watched her eyes open like giant orbs, before I dragged her out the door and to the beginning of the dark corridor. She thrashed wildly, and pleaded, trying to explain, tears falling down her face.

'Raoul! Raoul stop! He's not dead, we can help him!' she sobbed, trying to pull her wrist away.

'No! He is dead Christine! Stop this nonsense!' I bellowed, giving her a shake, she was lying to me now; I had seen with my own eyes his mutated body. No one could survive that. Christine managed to get her wrist free, and looked angry.

'Raoul! We can save him! We can save him!' she shouted as she might to a deaf person, I grabbed her wrist again and dragged her to the upper level of the corridors. She thrashed wildly her constant 'Raoul, please' filled the dark, but I didn't care, I needed her to get away from this beast even in death he seemed to control her.

I pushed my hands against one of the many doors and was released onto the street corner, my carriage waiting across the road. Luckily no one was on the street as Christine screamed and bellowed trying to get me to see reason, but I didn't care. I held her tightly until we were in the carriage. She sat her mouth open staring at me for a while, her wrist red. Perhaps I had been a little harsh.

'Christine understand what I did was for you. He is dead now; he can't control you any longer.' I smiled, trying to make it sound light as if talking about the weather. I watched her face glare at mine.

'No Raoul! No! How dare you!' she screamed, in a voice full of anger and a hint of fear as she must of noticed my face.

'How dare I? How dare? Christine! Without me you would be on the street! Without me you would be in the grasp of a monster. He is dead and gone! Why can't you just forget him?' I bellowed I watched her shrink away in her seat, looking scared. 'He was a deformed freak Christine, and he's gone now. I don't know what he did to you, but it's time to put that behind us I promise I'll look after you, but I can't if you constantly obsess over a masked murderer who belonged in a cage!' I watched the anger rise in her again, her cheeks go red, and before I knew what happened she had slapped me across my cheek, hard. I sat for a moment stunned and watched the anger leave her, her face returning pale.

'Don't talk about him like that...ever.' My hand shook how I wished to hit her back, to slap her face, my mind was raging but I knew hitting her back would only scare her more. I pulled her into my arms, she pushed away quickly but I held her firmly.

'Come now Christine, it's not all that bad, forget him and think of me, I will be here for you.' I wrapped my arms around her shaking body, smelling her rich scent.

'Raoul. He wasn't dead, I could have saved him.' she sobbed, pushing away from me looking cross and sad. I knew she was imagining things, so I just nodded. We were silent for most of the way home, Christine's eyes focused on something I couldn't see, tears rolling down her cheeks, looking like a cursed angel. It enraged me slightly, that she didn't love me, that she wasn't seeking my comfort, my counsel, she would rather weep then have me hold her. The carriage stopped and I got out holding the door for Christine who looked as if she wasn't going to move.

'Please can I go back to the Opera Populaire?' she whispered, I felt something snap inside of me, she was so desperate to return, I wouldn't have it.

'No. You are to stay here.' I said, grabbing her hand, her eyes boggled at me. 'You need to be kept safe, and have loved ones around you.'

'But-' she went to argue but before she could say anything else I had managed to get her inside the house.

'You're safe Christine, that's all everyone wants you to be. Now go and get changed and I will have a maid run you a bath.' I said waving her away, tears fell down her face, she turned and sprinted up the stairs. But then there was a scream from one of the corridors and a slam of a door. Before I could do anything or say anything, Philippe came running down the stairs, grabbing my arm aggressively as he walked by, slamming me against the nearest wall.

'She knows your brother is a murderer now. You should let her go Raoul. She will never love you.' He spat, shaking. I raged and with a roar had him up against the wall.

'Never! She is mine, and she will love me!'

XXX

Nadir POV

I knew what I needed to do, and I hated it. But I needed to, for Erik survive I had to. I walked along the cold Parisian street as quick as I could. I had left Erik in the most comfortable position I could, but I needed help, I had bandaged him but in order to allow him to survive I would need help, I needed someone with medical back ground. There was one man, the man I was going to visit, I knew Erik hated him and would object immensely at the thought of being helped by this man, but what choice did I have? The man I was visiting had a part to play in Erik's life. But could I trust him I didn't know. I just had to risk it. I knocked on the large houses bottle green door. When I had first met Erik he had told me only one small thing about his life and that was a minor part of his childhood, it was a grim tale, but the doctor had come up.

'_My Mama, well she met a man, he is handsome, a doctor and he didn't like me, no one likes me. But especially not the doctor, he kept telling Mama to send me away, to get rid of me. That I was a monster, a freak, but Mama loved him. Mama didn't love me, so she wanted t send me away. The doctor was scared of me, I played tricks on him. But he would kiss my Mama, she never let me kiss her. Never .He brought her gifts and she brought him gifts. Mama never brought me gifts They had supper together, I wasn't allowed to eat at the table, I had to eat in the attic. They went for walks together, I had to stay inside even when it was sunny. Then one day the doctor had enough of me and told Mama to send me away, he had packed my things, but Mama didn't want to she said she wanted to keep me ,the doctor got angry and told her to choose between me or him, so I ran away. I didn't want to make her choose, because I knew what the answer would be...'_

The voice of a young Erik filled my head as I thought of him tell that story, he had told me that when he finally decided to talk about three days into our meeting each other. The story had made me immensely sad and actually pity Erik for the first time, thought to me then he was nothing but a pain. I knew this doctor would bring back memories, and that after Erik ran away the gypsies had caught him that's when the misery began. To me the doctor was to blame for the start of Erik's pain, of course his life was always going to have been hard and unforgiving but to have been thrown into life and its horrors at such a young age to me was just cruel.

The man who stood before me was Dr Becket, his hair was a deep mahogany, flicked with white and his face was despite his age extremely handsome, he looked at me strangely his green eyes gleaming as he looked me up and down. I felt anger stab towards this man, and his handsome face, he was a man of science he should of been there for Erik, explained to people to people that he was normal, but instead he had taken the boy's mother and forced him out of his home.

'Twenty or so years ago you courted a woman, a widowed woman with a deformed son. You drove the child away, you were the reason he ran.' I said in a quiet voice, I watched with satisfaction as the colour left his face.

'Who are you?' he stammered.

'I'm a person, who is desperate, and I know you wish to make amends, I know you regretted taking his mother from him. I know, I can see it in your face. But now you can help him.' I was trying to keep my cool, but inside of me I was like a ticking clock, I knew I had to get back to Erik fast. The doctor's face held so much pain.

'He is still alive?' He whispered in disbelief.

'Just about. He has had a severe accident. I need a doctor and fast or he will die, I want him to be at least comfortable. You understand due to his face why I came to you. You know the horror.' I stated quickly, the doctor shaked his head sadly.

'I can't believe he is still alive. I thought they would have killed him.' He said to himself. 'When he ran, I was told he was caught by gypsies.'

Rage filled me.

'Yes, yes he was. And thanks to you he had to endure tortures I dare not name. I know tour a good man, I can see the regret on your face, you can save him now, you can save him.' I begged, I needed his help desperately. I watched the doctor think for a moment, then nod slowly.

'I will take a look at him, but I can't promise anything. Please understand I never meant him more pain.' He grabbed his satchel and coat sighing, pale faced.

I felt relieved, I had the help I needed. But still how could I trust this man? Could I? I didn't know, I just had to for Erik's sake.

'Where is he located?' the doctor asked walking beside me, I stopped abruptly.

'You just swear to me on the little boys life you ruined that you will never tell. You will never no matter what tell anyone. I can make it worth your while. I need to have your word. Believe me Mr Becket the pain you have caused this man all could of been spared, you and his mother were the beginning of the end for him.' I spat, staring deep into the green eyes before me. I watched the doctor tremble and nod.

'I never meant for anything bad to happen.' he whispered.

'Then you will remain silent about the location and the things you see.' I spat, angry, as we reached the iron gates of the Opera Populaire flank leading to Erik's lair. The doctor gasped, and I began to doubt my plan.

'Good god.' He murmured as we walked through the black.

I pushed the lever watching the doctor's face looking around in wonder as it opened onto the main room. I was certain something moved into the door way, but there was nothing there maybe I was being paranoid. I looked at the doctor's face it was shocked, and amazed. I walked to Erik's body and checked he was breathing and much to my relief he was.

'Here is your patient.' I growled, the doctor walked over, I peeled the covers and bandages off of Erik to his waist. I watched the green eyes of the doctor widen, his jaw go slack, his knees give way, and tears fell.

'Good god.' He whispered, his eyes staring at Erik's face.

'Yes. This is what life did to him, this is what happened to Erik, and you were the one who started this pain, you gave him the push off and into the never ending pit of misery.' I watched the doctors face go pale, he dragged himself near to Erik's face, looking speechless as the tears fell, closing his eyes quickly. I reached for the mask and placed it gently over the deformities. I needed the doctor to work desperately. He opened his eyes again; they were filled with fear and pity.

'It's strange he looks just like the little boy all those years ago. I will help him; I will help that little boy I should have helped all those years ago.'

**I hope this makes up for the awfulness of yesterday...**

**Im apologise again, I dont know what to say.**

**Thank you if you are continuing reading very kind of you. **

**I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET BETTER. AND THAT ERIK WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Thank you all, hope you enjoyed it.**

***Erik's little finger ring for reviewers***


	48. Chapter 48

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone *Erik roses to you all* I just want to thank you all; you've all picked my spirits up again and appeared to have forgiven me and given me some really helpful tips!**

**Ohh I had some lovely reviews from 'A fan', I wish you had an account so I could thank you properly, but I just wanted to say you are so sweet, I can't thank you enough *Erik roses for you* Also ****littlelotte thank you for your comments very kind of you. **

**I tried to thank you all through PM I'm trying my hardest to get to all of you (:**

**Thanks once again, and I hope you can continue enjoying it.**

***Once again sadly no ownership goes to me***

**Let's see how Erik's doing...**

Chapter 48-Erik's POV

I had suffered many great pains in my life, but none as great as this. It was a cruel pain; death was refusing to take me, leaving me on edge, slipping in and out of the cooling black. How I wished for the darkness to take me, to swallow me whole, to take me and allow me to rest, its cruel grip holding me gently and rocking me, allowing for moments at a time that I was to be free of the hellish pain I was in. But those moments, the moments I had free of pain, when I felt as if I may just be left in the cool silence, a light would burn through and rip me back to the surface and make me wake to the cruel reality, that I was still alive. I tried desperately to cling onto the darkness, trying to ignore the light, but I couldn't and my eyes peeled opened.

I lay for a moment the pain washing over me, every part of my body seemed to be on fire, my chest felt as if the skin was being ripped off piece by piece and stretched too tight, I took a gasping breath and groaned, my ribs felt as shattered and snapped. My eyes rolled back into my head, the left one feeling torn and ripped, I couldn't see properly everything was a blur, tears leaked from the pain, the agony covering my every sense. I raised my hand to see if I had any movement and saw that the main three of my long fingers were bandaged, my hand shook slightly and felt heavy as if my wrist couldn't hold it up. Every part of my body ached and burnt, I wanted to shed my skin to crawl away, but any movement seemed impossible. My senses began to return to me, the first thing I realised was there were voices in the room with me, I wasn't sure who they belonged to but one of them was recognisable, I turned my head to try and see who they were and saw two backs facing me. I closed my eyes again, agony shooting through me, but as I did so an image filled my head, the image that always came back to me whenever the dark took me, it was of Christine, beautiful Christine. Her eyes glittering and full of sadness as she looked upon me kissing my face, and telling me she loved me. That had been a dream, she was gone now, I would never see her again. Why couldn't I just die? I couldn't live without her, and what I had done despite my injuries still filled my head, I had murdered. Then another vision filled my head, the boy, the one with the handsome face, the bastard boy, I remembered now he had followed me, found me. But then the black had taken me, I couldn't remember what else had happened, all I knew was now I was in immense pain, now every part of my body felt broken and destroyed. Anger filled me, I felt my chest rise and fall painfully at the thought of the boy's handsome face, my ribs protesting, causing me to screech in pain, my eyes ripping open, I could see clearly now, my mind pounding.

'Erik, Erik, it's okay, we are here to help. Take some breaths, calm down.' Nadir Kahn stood over me, looking panicked, when had he arrived? I looked at him confused, my one eye still shut and sore, I thrashed slightly as he pinned me down. What was he doing?

'Keep him down! Do not let him get up for god sake he will kill himself!' a strange voice shouted from the other side of the room, the voice sent me back to my childhood, but I couldn't put a face to it.

'This is the most awake he's been of course he's going to panic!' Nadir spat at the other man, I still thrashed slightly, not liking my shoulders being held down, I screeched in pain again, Nadir needed to let go, I just wanted to sit up.

'Nadir...' my voice was a croak, but I knew it was desperate; I wheezed and panted, laying back.

'Yes Erik I'm here, I'm here.' He let go of my shoulders and knelt beside me, lifting my head and putting a cup to my mouth, I drank the water happily, its coolness filling me, making a minor difference in the fire that raged inside of me. I was so weak, I feebly tried to sit up, but my arms failed beneath me, and my legs and thighs panged as I tried to use them to get into a sitting position. My head span.

'Here let me help you.' Nadir said quietly, he stuffed the pillows which were behind me upright and then lifted me slightly so I was sitting up, pain filled me and made me clamp my eyes shut again. Nadir sat beside me, his arms at he ready to catch me as if I might fall back down at any moment, my heads pounding began to stop slightly, and I regained my breath, though I noticed I still wheezed, each breath a stabbing pain. But opened my eyes slightly, taking in the scene before me. The room was rather dark, and there was mess everywhere, piles of mess, the room looked entirely different, torn and broken. The fire was blazing near me, I was grateful for its heat as I felt a chill cover my body, I looked down and saw I was covered by a quilt, but as I did so I saw the puddles of dry blood that surrounded me. I shivered; I knew well enough the blood was my own. I rose my heavy eyes and noticed the other figure in the room, a tall man, well built with mahogany hair, and bright green eyes. I stared at him for a while, feeling his eyes drop away from me. Who was he? Why was he here? Why had Nadir brought him here? I had never seen him before, yet he still seemed strangely familiar. My head panging as it swam with thoughts, this man's face filling them continuously. I tried to think, but I couldn't put his face to a name or event. I felt Nadir's hand on my shoulder; I jumped, then asked straight away the one question at the fore front of my mind:

'.Christine is she...safe?' I only seemed to manage to wheeze, my voice painful on my throat. Nadir sat close to me, looking at me concerned I could tell he was cringing at the sight of me and I knew it wasn't just my face that was causing this. But I didn't care, just wanted o know if Christine was okay.

'She is fine.' Nadir muttered looking away from me, my heart stopped painfully, something was wrong. I moved slightly to the side, my thighs and chest burning.

'Tell me.' I panted, each movement took my breath.

'Erik, Christine's been here, she came back. But I think she thought you were dead.' Nadir said looking at me sympathetically, my heart went cold, freezing the pain inside of me for a few short moments, no this couldn't off been, why would she return? That's what happened in my dream, but surely it was only that? No, it couldn't off been real.

'No. No, she can't off...only a dream.' My words were beginning to be hard to get out, my throat closing with emotion. Nadir simply took my wrist, making me flinch painfully and pointed at the ring on my little finger. I gasped, why was it there? I had given it too Christine, it was to be hers. Then she must have returned. She must off given it back to me. But why? My head spun with images, sticking on the vision of Christine weeping over me, telling me she loved me, putting the ring on my finger and kissing my face. It had been a dream surely, a vision from the dark? But as I stared at the ring, holding up my hand which felt so heavy on my bandaged wrist, I realised she must of returned, and that it wasn't a vision but reality, it had happened she had returned! Surely what I had heard her say was not true, no I must have imagined that, but why had she returned? I had murdered, I had gone against everything, I had scared her, and taken a man's life. She must have learned of my death and returned the ring to me, she must have not wanted it. Poor Christine. My heart panged at the thought of her, my body trembling making every inch of skin sting and go into sheer agony. I just prayed she was okay, I just wanted her to be happy and not have me haunt her. I just wanted her to know I loved her now and always. I realised my eyes were shut again now, my body jerking and fitting slightly, twitches running through it, my fingers stretching, my hips were on fire as was my chest, I reached a throbbing hand to it, wanting to tear the skin away but was met with the feeling of bandages. I needed to remove them, i needed to itch and cool the fire that was erupting on my skin, couldn't Nadir see? I was burning! My senses went into over drive, as my body twitched, I couldn't control it, the agony was so immense. The bandages were off my chest now, I put my fingers to it and felt a gooey mess instead of skin, I screamed as I ran my shaking fingers through it what was this on my chest? I still had my eyes clamped shut, and heard movement in the room, a person was beside me now, I felt hands on me, as I twitched, my arms now pinned down, I needed to remove the mess from my chest, it was like lava!

'Listen Erik, you've been burnt severely burnt, you're very blistered and sore. Keep still and Ill stop the pain.' The soft voice said, I had heard it before, it took me back in my head to another place, I stopped thrashing for a moment trying to think, I needed to find the voice. Then I did...

'_Madeline he's a freak! He will be with others like him, let him go, he will be safe there. He will under observation always and have his own room. He won't get harmed in any way. Madeline, I love you, god I love you, but the boy he is a barrier between us, he is violent, angry and not mention freakishly smart, that's not right Madeline, he isn't normal, and you want to be normal don't you? I know you don't love him, send him away and then we can be normal together, we can have picnics, we can marry, we could even have children of our own. Our own perfect children, come on Madeline you know what you wish to choose, forget him, forget him and you will have me...'_

It all came back, the owner of the voice talking to my mother as I hid on the stairs like a shadow, that had been the day my heart broke for the first time, at the young age of eight I realised I would never be loved, I also realised I hated the man who captured my mother's heart. My mind returned from my childhood and back to reality and the burning pain on my chest and thighs. Anger welled inside of me, I opened my eyes and realised it was him. It was the man who had caused me to run, my jaw dropped I couldn't believe it was him.

'This is Doctor Becket, Erik, he's been helping you get better.' Nadir said quietly still holding onto my twitching arms, even despite the pain which filled me, I knew I hated this man. His green eyes stared into mine for a moment, his face pale, his mahogany hair still styled in that way he had done all those years ago, and wrinkles now lined his perfect face.

'Erik, I only wish to help.' Becket whispered, holding up his hands defeated.

'Help? You made me run.' I rasped, my voice burning my throat, but I knew the hatred was evident. His face looked pained.

'I know Erik I-' he began, my head was pounding now, filling with image of him caressing my mother, kissing her, stroking her hair, then her harsh words to me is I even dared look at her.

'You made me leave...' I spat, my chest was rising and falling, my ribs feeling as if they may burst at any moment, my arms a dead weight as Nadir still held them to my sides.

'Erik please...' he whispered, trying to reach for the bandage I had ripped of moments ago.

'Let me die.' I begged, I couldn't be here this was a torture, firstly my Christine was gone, secondly the pain was destroying me and now this, the man who had made me leave home and begin the journey of misery, the man who was the one who had practically shoved me into the arms of the gypsy, the man who had stolen my mother, he was here to torture me once more.

'I can't do that Erik.' He said again, picking up a lotion, I thrashed again, but as I did so bile rose to my throat, and I lurched in pain, my ribs moving and the goo on my chest burning again, a strange throbbing came from between my legs. Nadir held me down, as Becket looked panicked. Why wouldn't they let me die?

'Why? Let me go! Let me die, mother would of wanted it.' I gasped through the pain, bile running down my chin now. I watched him sit back slightly and take a deep breath.

'Erik, I cant tell you how much I regret what I did. I cant explain, but have you ever loved something so much you'd do anything for it? I mean anything, sometimes those things aren't right and would be considered unordinary, but in love we do the most crazy things, some of these things we learn to regret and Erik I regret what I did everyday that's why I'm here, I want to try and put it right.'

My heart stopped as he spoke softly and desperately, pain written all over his face. Yes, I had felt like that: Christine. I would have done anything for her, I loved her so much, too much, my love for her lead to me acting out the ordinary for me. I still hated the man, but in a way I felt his pain, in a way I could relate to his craziness when in love, though I could be considered crazy even without love. But love made my senses go wild. I was in so much pain now, the fires spreading down my every limb, my chest unbearable. I relaxed back slightly, feeling Nadir let go of my arms and sighing. Tears fell from my eyes.

'I don't care anymore.' I whispered, the doctor looked at Nadir who nodded and pulled the quilt off me to my waist, I looked down at my chest expecting to see a layer of lava or flames, but instead saw the most repulsive sight I have ever seen other than my face, my chest well what I presumed was my chest was no longer. It was just a mash of skin. Pink and red. A yellow goo ran all over it, some parts more raised than others, bits of bandage clung to it, whilst over parts bled and oozed puss. I gagged again and again, bile coming out my mouth, Nadir took my head in his hands, I noticed one of his arms was bandaged, and his face very bruised, but my eyes rolled into my head as I looked again at the mess on my chest. It was disgusting! And there over my heart, my black and broken heart was a cross, it was once a cut but now a row of neat stitches held it all together. I panicked again, how could this be? Not only was my face ugly now, but my body too! It was too much, I felt the darkness take me.

In the dark, I saw visions or memories which began to piece themselves together somewhat. I remembered the frantic playing of my organ, the desperation, the letter, the hatred, the pain. But then it had all changed, the Vicomte had arrived, and the pain had intensified. It came to me now, I was weak anyway, yes I had been shot, I had been pinned down, by the two larger men as they poured oils over me, I had been half conscious, but knew they hadn't done this to make me smell nice, the Vicomte struck a match, and had let it drop onto my chest, before it had even hit my skin the flames had arisen, engulfing my skin. I remembered the pain, the horrific smell, but then the darkness had taken me even as I had screamed. Then the vision changed again, to Christine, sweet Christine, but now she was with the Vicomte, he stood over her looking wild and desperate, as she looked trapped and scared, the body of Joseph Boquet hanging in the corner swinging. I w wished to reach to my angel, to save her, but the Vicomte stood over her as she wept. No! He couldn't have her! Something wasn't right. The dark lifted slightly and I was back in the room, opening my sore eyes, my breathing even more laboured, I felt as though turning my head was too much of an effort. I looked down at my chest hopefully, praying it was a dream, but no I saw the garish white of the bandages stare back at me. I sobbed slightly, the pain was ripping through me, but not only that I only knew what my top half looked like what had they done to me waist down? I didn't know. I didn't want to know. My chest made me want to gag and be sick, I looked at my thin arms which were also snaked in the white bandage. My face felt tight and stiff as the skin usually did, but the skin on my piercing cheek bone felt like it was ripped open. I lay for a moment, staring at the ring on my finger, thinking of my sweet Christine, my darling, my angel. I mentally hit myself, I didn't deserve her, I had murdered. No, she would shun me, she probably returned due to pity. I coughed and spluttered slightly on my tears and in a flash both the doctor and Nadir where at my side.

I looked at Nadirs arm curiously, I gestured with a heavy hand towards it.

'I had an accident...' I knew he was lying to me, I could tell.

'Don't lie. What happened?' I coughed, feeling like my throat may fall out. I watched Nadir step from foot to foot and look uncomfortable, but he sighed and began.

'You remember the ball Erik? Yes, well I was detained shall we say by the host.' I knew he didn't want to say everything due to the doctor who stood mixing in a bowl looking away from me. My heart jumped slightly though in a painful way, the host had been the Vicomte, the bastard had captured Nadir! He had done this to him? Rage filled me again, how dare this insolent boy.

I lay panting for a few moments, the doctor knelt beside me, I flinched away from him, I didn't like the man, but what he had said I could relate to, what he had said had touched me slightly, it had shone a light through my rage. He rubbed with a shaking hand ointment that smelt like peppermint into my shoulders which felt like they were going tot cave in, I hissed at him, it stung like mad, I was twitching frantically, but each twitch seemed to intensify every pain I my body.

'Try to keep calm Erik, its all okay now.' Nadir said unconvincingly, something else was wrong I needed to know.

'What is it? I panted, looking at him my one eye glaring, the other weeping slightly.

'Oh god, Erik I don't want to tell you...' he whispered, turning away from me slightly, avoiding my eye.

'Tell me now.' I wheezed.

'He-he's got Christine. The Vicomte.' He said quickly his eyes shut. My heart stopped. My vision could be true, who knew the capabilities of the bastard boy, he had captured Nadir and helped torture me. What would he do to Christine? My heart raced, my hands twitching, if he hurt her, even laid a finger on her I sweared to god I would kill him, but what could I do? I couldn't save my angel I was broken. She wouldn't want my saving, but dread was filling me like a large and unseen presence, I needed to get Christine away from this boy. I needed to save her, she wouldn't want me, but I couldn't have her suffer with him. I was panting, sweat dripping from me, I wheezed and spluttered on every breath, my vision blurring. I needed to save my angel! My sweet Christine! He would hurt her I was sure of it.

'Erik you must stay calm!' The doctor ordered. I took a deep breath.

'I need to save her. I need to save Christine.' Was all I managed before the darkness took me like a fond parent that missed its young.

XXX

Christine POV

I slammed the door panting, tears falling from my eyes as I shook. It was him, he was here in the house. My Papas murderer! Why was he here? I didn't understand, all I knew was I needed to get away. I couldn't stay here any longer, I couldn't do it anymore. My emotions were spiralling out of control, Erik was alive, but who knew if he was now, I could of saved him! Then Nadir Kahn, he was there, surely he would save Erik? Surely he would, he had to! But now this, Raouls strange behaviour and the murderer. I couldn't cope; each breath came as a staggering sob. The man, the murderer had said he was Raouls brother, no he couldn't be! Raoul had promised, he had said that he was on track with finding the murderer, that he would find him, that he was close to finding him. Raoul had given me hope. Surely, this couldn't be his brother? But then if he wasn't why was he walking around the house so freely. I didn't understand. I sat with my back to the large door, looking out onto the cream room, everything was that boring plain colour, there was no emotion, no feeling, nothing. It reminded me of Raoul, what had happened to him? He was acting so strange, like a monster! The way eh talked of Erik, the way he dragged me, held me tightly, I didn't understand it. It frightened me, and when he talked of Erik that way he enraged me, he didn't know Erik, he didn't understand! Erik had given me everything, and now he lay dying, or dead? What if Nadir hadn't been able to save him, what if the man I loved was now dead, when I could have saved him? I sobbed into my knees, and then jumped as there was a knock on the door. My heart stopped, who was it? Was it the murderer? What if he had come back for me? Had he been the one who had harmed Erik like that? I didn't understand. I was so frightened, I dashed forward from the door, clutching my hairbrush like a sword, I panicked, what if he had come back to kill me now? I was shaking, the door opened slightly, and a male figure walked in, I didn't see who it was through my tears and threw the hairbrush, then ran to the balcony looking at the fifteen foot drop panting maybe I would have to jump, maybe that would be my only escape. I felt a hand on me I turned sobbing.

'Christine! Don't ever throw your hair brush again!' Raoul shouted, rubbing his head. I sobbed relieved, but then panic filled me again as I looked at his angry eyes and his hands on my wrists.

'Raoul, was that man your brother?' I sobbed, I had to know. I watched Raouls kingfisher blue eyes flash, then he sighed.

'No, no he isn't.' He smiled at me slightly, I was panting and shaking. He was lying, I knew he was!

'Tell me the truth Raoul! Please tell me the truth!' I tried to loosen his grip on my wrists. He simply smiled at me, then before I knew what he was doing had his lips against mine, I froze for a moment, then pulled away quickly horrified, what was he doing?

'Don't you love me Christine?' He said in a quiet voice, still holding my wrists, the question was so random, so odd, my mind spun.

'Raoul-I-I-I love you as a friend, your sweet, but you've been very odd lately. You've been scaring me, I just want to know what's going on Raoul, and then I'd like to go home.' I sobbed, looking down from his eyes, I felt his grip get tighter on my wrists making me wince.

'I've been odd Christine because you refuse to love me! I love you! I want you! You're not leaving here, not so you can return to that beast! He is dead!' Raoul roared, making me shake. My stomach plummeted, he loved me? Oh God!

'Raoul, please, I didn't know your feelings, I just wish to know why the man who murdered my Papa is in your house and saying he's your brother. I'm frightened Raoul. I'm so frightened.' I let the tears fall freely, hitting his jacket. I watched him sigh, still holding my wrists.

'Tell her baby brother.' A soft voce whispered from the door, making me tremble, the murderer now stood there filling the door way, my heart and head spun, I couldn't think.

'He is my brother.' Raoul whispered. I felt my knees give way and everything seemed to stop, the world stopped, the birds didn't sing, the sun stopped shining; everything was now a strange grey as my world collapsed. Raoul knelt before me now.

'Raoul, you lied. You said-he was your brother all along.' I sobbed, not seeing straight, how could this be? I felt so betrayed, now it seemed I had no one. I watched as the murderer came near me, i shook wildly and scrambled away, Raoul stood up threateningly towards his older brother.

'You bastard, stay away from her!' Raoul screamed, throwing a fist at the other man's face, who dodged it gracefully.

'Let her go Raoul! Let her go! Let her be free!' the soft voice was now ugly; I lay on the floor trembling, surely this was a disgusting dream, a form of torture.

'Never!' Raoul roared back his back facing me, 'I got rid of the Phantom and now she is mine!'

The older brother cursed throwing something onto my bed and left the room, slamming the door.

My heart stopped again, what had Raoul just said? 'I got rid of the Phantom.' No surely. He didn't mean? He couldn't have hurt Erik! No! No, Raoul wouldn't do that! But why had he said that. No, no, no! I rose to my feet, rage filling me, I had never been so angry in my life, what else was Raoul hiding from me? His brother was a murderer and now it seemed so was he, it was all too much to take in! I was fed up of the lies, fed up of not knowing the truth, I was so scared, so utterly terrified, I wanted comfort not feeding falseness and half truths. The image of Erik's mutated body filled my head, no Raoul couldn't of meant that. Surely not, maybe I was imagining things. But then why had he said that? But as I thought back the sweet Raoul I had known as a child had disappeared along time ago, he was a darling to begin with but over the last few weeks I noticed he had changed, the way he dragged me, and seemed to determined to pin me to him at any moment showed me some sort of desperation. But now I knew, Raoul was desperate for my love. Good God, he must of known about my love for Erik. Tears ran down my face, I couldn't comprehend in my head that Raoul, sweet Raoul had done this, but my heart told me he had. That the sweet Raoul had gone a long time ago.

I staggered up onto my shaky feet, not knowing what was happening; it was all a blur a flurry of emotion. But I was angry, beyond angry. I stumbled towards Raoul, he turned and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him, praying it was not true.

'Tell me you didn't hurt him, tell me it wasn't you who destroyed him, I loved him Raoul.' I sobbed, shaking my head.

I felt his hands grip around my arms.

'He was a monster; he never deserved your love. You will learn to love me, for I' am no monster, I do not need to hide my face.' He spat, I felt my eyes boggle, no he hadn't.

'I will never love you Raoul! Never!' I screamed, throwing my fist at him, a wild rage taking me. I had never felt like this before ever.

He simply laughed 'oh you will Christine you will,' as he threw me onto the nearest chair and then left the room, locking the large door behind him. I ran after him throwing my fists at the closed door, sobbing and cursing until my hands throbbed form banging, and my chest aching from sobbing so much.

I dragged myself to the bed, and noticed the ring was on it, the ring Erik had meant to give to me. That's what the murderer had thrown on the bed, he must have found it. I pulled my knees up to my chin, the covers all around me, placing the ring on my finger and kissing it again and again. How could this be happening, my world was crashing around me, collapsing, breaking, shattering. The man I loved was probably dead, his body mutated, tortured at the hand of a man I once considered my friend. A man who I had once adored, what had changed Raoul? I didn't know, he was once sweet and kind, a darling to behold, but no he was a monster! I hated him, I had never hated before, but I id now. He had done that to my Maestro, he had tortured Erik, my lover, and because of that it was unlikely I would ever see him again. I kissed the ring, running it across my cheek; it was cool and reminded me of Erik's long fingers. It was all so messy, not only did I hate Raoul, with a fiery passion, but his brother was in fact a murderer, all along Raoul had lied! All along, he had pretended he was helping me, saving me, giving me hope. But no in fact he was dining with the murderer of my Papa, he would of known how much this would have hurt me. And even now he knew I knew he showed no regret, no remorse, nothing, he showed no emotion, no pity. He was determined to make me his, and I wouldn't be. I never would be. Id rather die and be with Erik and my Papa in the afterlife then be with Raoul, I would never love him. Never!

All this time everyone had warned me against the Phantom, about the man with no face, and how wicked he would be to me and any girl who crossed his path. Then Raoul was deemed as the perfect man, handsome rich, perfect. No, no that was all a false hood too. Raoul was handsome but inside he was rotten to the core, he didn't know true beauty, he didn't know anything. He was just a pretty face. Nothing at all like Erik, who yes, may of been unappealing to look at, but he was so beautiful on the inside, he had been perfect, always thinking of me first, wanting to make me happy, wanting to make sure I could be the best. Always looking for the beauty in things, always trying to make other things beautiful. Now he was gone. I clutched my knees to my chest, kissing the ring again and again, praying Erik would get them wherever he was.

My tears had stopped now, because now I was scared stiff of what was going to happen to me, I was in a house with two murderers, and one of which was hell bent on making me love him.

XXX

Madame Giry POV

We all stood on the stage and everyone noted the absence of Christine. The cast looked glum, and very scared. The ordeal with the Phantom still in most of their minds. The Opera Populaire had been closed since that incident, in order for the police to search the premises, but they found nothing. Part of me wished to tell them about the lair beneath the ground, but I knew Erik was dead already, Nadir's face had made that quite plain, that he had no chance. I would give Erik some dignity and let him die in his lair alone. It was strange thinking he was gone, part of me was relieved and then another part kept returning the day when I was given my job by him, and realised Nadir had been right without Erik's help who knew what I would be doing. But the murder it had been too much, the body twisting and turning still haunted my mind and I knew from the girlish screams which filled the dormitories at night it filled many cast members mind still too.

I sighed and looked up at the rafters, what had gone on up there was a mystery one that would never be fully explained. But still the presence of death filled the now silent stage. I glanced up at box five half expecting to see Erik's masked face, but saw nothing. The managers walked onto the stage both looking a lot happier then they had been over the last few days of scandal. The cast all muttered, explanations of why we had been called here on such short notice escaped their lips. The Managers silenced everyone with a few shouts.

Then Monsieur Andre began:

'I' am pleased to announce no longer shall you have to work in fear, no longer will we have to be scared, because,' he produced the mornings paper from behind his back at this point, 'the opera ghost is dead. And killed by none other than the Vicomte de Chagny.'

The cast erupted, chatter filling the room, gasps, claps, joyous cheers. The room became light again.. However my heart didn't lift, nor did I feel like cheering, in fact quite the opposite. My heart jolted at the thought the Vicomte killing Erik, how had that been possible? How had the boy walked away from it. No, something must of been wrong. Why hand t Erik killed him too. I knew the Vicomte was a good swords man, but Erik was trained to kill. I didn't understand. I was panting slightly, feeling slightly sick. Something had gone wrong, Erik must of been injured, I looked at the rafters again, feeling dizzy.

'Ohh how lucky is Christine she's staying with the Vicomte, he's quite the hero now!' the ballerinas giggled as they skipped past me.

A wave of cold came over me, good god. Christine! She would find out the Vicomte killed her Maestro, I knew Erik had killed and murdered, but still I had a feeling she wasn't going to take this lightly.

No, she wasn't going to take this lightly at all.

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I hope you found the POV's realistic and not too fast or lacking in emotion, please let me know if you do.**

**Ohh the Sierra Boggess quote in Erik's letter was '**_**your enough, so enough, its unbelievable how enough you are.' **_** A lot of you found Erik's one, I admit that one was hard!**

**But thank you all, for even just reading, means a tonne to me and of course I would love to hear your opinions, so please don't be shy I'm really rather friendly.**

***Since its Valentine's Day I'm going to say reviewers get a romantic meal with any character they like, all drinks, food, presents paid for by yours truly (; haha***


	49. Chapter 49

**Oh my goodness you guys are all angels! Your reviews were so sweet, I had the hugest smile on my face when I read them. I hope you all had a lovely valentine's day, Erik had a very full belly after all the romantic suppers you had with him, he told me he loved them all, and Raoul is extremely jealous!**

**I got asked about Raoul, and how I think he looks, I want him to be a character that is personal to you as to me he is meant to be handsome and each person has their own definition of handsome, but to me he looks like Antony Hansen and Philippe like Hadley Fraser (:**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the two following people Phantomharpist and PyraMides, they have both given me a real boost in confidence and have been very sweet (: x**

**But thank you all so much, I appreciate you ALL, I know it's not at all fluffy at the moment so thank you for bearing with me, I promise that you will be rewarded with love and fluff eventually.**

***I STILL don't own anything (curses)***

Chapter 49-Christine's POV

_The room was dark, I was dripping with sweat as I ran, I couldn't see tears filled my eyes, I sobbed and chocked. But then a light pierced through the dark, making me fall to the floor. It lit the darkness, as I sobbed and cried. A figure came towards me, the light burning so bright I couldn't see properly, the figure still came towards me, its footsteps silent, tall and menacing. I scrambled away backwards, I needed to get away, but I couldn't move I remained stuck to the ground, the figure was close now. I closed my eyes, but the light still burned. I sobbed; surely this figure would hurt me. But then I heard his voice._

'_My darling Christine, there's no need to be afraid.' It was Erik's soft voice, I pulled my eyes open and he looked down at me with his masked face, his eyes, his beautiful eyes looked at me with happiness as he picked me up of the floor. I held him so tightly, kissing his face again and again between my sobs, how could this be? The last time I saw him he was bleeding to death. But now he was here, holding me tightly, rocking me._

'_I thought I lost you.' I sobbed into his neck, his arms around my back firmly, making me feel safe. _

'_My darling, I never left.' He smiled and kissed my forehead, before cradling me like a child as he sat on the floor, rocking me back and forth, he smiled down at me, as I looked at him in wonder, my heart bursting with love. I loved him so much, I adored him, wanted to spend every day with him. _

_It was darkness all around us now, but I forgot my usual fear of the black, because with Erik it didn't matter if it was dark, his strong arms were around me holding me, I felt so safe, like nothing would ever hurt me again, as if no pain would ever be there. The warmth of his body seeped through to mine as he wrapped his cloak around me gently, and I felt the softness of his bloated lips on my forehead once more, he held me, his rocking continued as he began to sing, his voice painting the black with pictures of light and heartbreaking love._

_Like lullabies you are,  
Forever in my mind.  
I see you in all,  
The pieces in my life.  
Though you weren't mine,__  
__You are my only love._

_I __wanted to go away with you,  
And I will __leave__all my troubles here.  
I wanted to run away with you,  
And I will bring all my dreams and fears._

_For Christine,_

_I shall always love you,_

_Now and always I shall be true_

_No matter how dark the night gets_

_I shall be here inside your heart,_

_Only for you._

__My eyes peeled open, and I felt my face drop as I realised I was alone. It had only been a dream. Erik was not with me, it had been a cruel vision. I rubbed my sore eyes, which were itchy from the amount of tears I had shed, my face felt like parchment, from the tear tracks. I was lying on the big bed, on top of the covers, my knees still drawn into my chest. It all came flooding back, the brutal reality that I was in a house with two murderers. Both of them had killed the people I loved most. My heart did a painful jump, but no tears came, I had cried so much last night that I felt like all emotions had been stolen from me, that all my tears had been shed, now I had nothing inside of me. Nothing, just an emptiness, which was as I rose from the bed, began filling gradually with fear. The room was cold, and as I looked to the window I realised it must not have yet been dawn. I rested my head against the cold window pane, and looked out everything outside was wet, covered in mystifying silver, like a unicorn had sneezed and covered the world in its magic, it all looked so peaceful. I noticed on the nearby tree two doves sat huddled together, their slender necks entwined, it took my breath, they were so beautiful, it was clear how much they loved each other, as they ruffled their feather getting closer. I sighed, they were so happy in their love, even though they were birds I could tell. My bottom lip trembled, I had, had that happiness when I was with Erik, now I was sure I wouldn't feel that happiness again. I shook my head, the ring flashing on my finger.

I needed to be strong. I needed to get away from here. I had done enough crying; now I needed to act. I needed to get to Erik, even if it was to say good bye and look at him one last time. I needed to do it. I needed to get away. I looked at the large white door, it would be locked, but maybe I could unlock it. My heart was racing, but something stopped me from rushing to it. I was scared of Raoul and his brother, what would they do to me? They were both murderers, they could do anything to me. Only weeks ago I adored Raoul and if you had told me that he was capable of such a thing I would of laughed, he was so sweet, so kind, all smiles. But now I knew those smiles were all fake. I stood staring at the door, my heart racing, the beating banging in my ears. I had to get away, I needed to be free of this place. I picked up my cloak with shaking hands, throwing it on and wrapping around me. I held my breath, with a hair pin in hand I began to work on the door. I bit my lip, my hands shaking, the hair pin kept slipping, oh god, is this didn't work then what would I do? I tried to calm myself, tried to think straight, but Raoul and his brother's faces kept swimming in my head. I felt the tears run down my face, as I frantically jabbed the pin into the hole, then finally it clicked, I sighed with relief, choking back the tears. I stood for a moment frozen as I let the door open onto the silent and dark corridor. This was it, my chance for escape. I tiptoed out into the suffocating navy that filled the hall, I couldn't breath as I walked silently, constantly looking behind me, I could hear Raouls angry voice in my head, footsteps followed me, but every time I turned with my heart in my mouth, no one was there, just the empty dark. I crept to the top of the stairs, I felt like my heart may rip from my chest, I was shaking all over. I hated the dark, but I imagined Erik was with me, leading me like he used to, I pretended I was going to his home once more for another lesson. I carried on creeping, I could see the large front door, I was so near an escape. I was nearly free, then I could run. But then as I went to put my foot on the bottom step, there was a tap on my shoulder.

I spun quickly, expecting to see Raoul or the murderer, I fell to my behind as I did so and I realised as I sat there I was looking into the face of the mousy maid who had dressed me days before. She looked at me shocked with large doe like eyes on her circular face, in her hands she held a basket in which had several letters.

'Miss Daae, I'm so sorry! Let me help you!' She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet, I looked at her shocked, she smiled at me kindly and blushed. 'That's a very pretty ring Miss, some one very special must of got you that.' She said with a slight giggle regarding Erik's ring on my finger. I gave her a smile, though I felt I was going to be sick.

'Thank you, that's very kind, yes someone very special did give it to me, someone I love very very much.' I smiled properly this time. My desperate need to escape leaving me slightly on the thought of Erik, my stomach sunk at the thought of him dead.

'Oh Miss, you are very lucky I want to find someone like that its evident he makes you happy,' she sighed, I automatically took her hand and squeezed it giving her a sympathetic smile, trying to hide my nerves, she was a pretty girl I was almost certain she would find love. She smiled at my hand, then let go, shaking her head and returning to reality, where she was a maid. 'Do you have any letters to send Miss? You must miss your friends at the Opera house, perhaps you want to write to them?' she smiled at me warmly. My stomach lifted, yes! That's what I needed to do! I knew as soon as Raoul found out I was missing he would be so angry and try to follow me, he knew I would return to the Opera Populaire at the first chance I would get.

'That's why I came down so early, I was wondering if you had any parchment.' I hated lying, but I knew I needed to, the maid smiled and beckoned me to follow, my eyes darted to the stairs again, my heart racing, I was wasting time I knew that, but still I felt this needed to be done. I sat at the large mahogany desk the maid showed me to, and with the ink she passed me I frantically began to write on two pieces of parchment. I was shaking as I wrote, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I realised just how frightened I was, what would these two men do to me if they caught me? I didn't like to guess. I needed Madame Giry to help me in any way possible, I didn't know how she would but I needed it, I needed for her to know how awful Raoul was, so she wouldn't fall for his tricks. I began to scribble on the other parchment to Mr Kahn, praying he was still with Erik, I knew as the sun began to beam through the windows I needed to leave quickly.

I simply wrote:

_Mr Kahn, I'm in lots of trouble, but I'm on my way. Tell Erik I love him._

I folded the letters and put them in the basket, I stood up quickly my head spinning, I walked to the door, silently, shaking all over as my hand met the cold brass handle. I opened it with a push and felt the morning air hit my face, I trembled as I looked forward at the long and intimidating drive way with the perfectly lined trees, I felt like weeping how long would it be before I was even out of his estate? I raced forward, expecting to see Raoul there ready to grab me. But instead my foot touched something I looked down and saw a news paper the front line read:

_VICOMTE DE CHAGNY KILLS FEARED PHANTOM_

Bile rose to my throat and my knees went to give way, here it was evidence that Raoul was proud of what he had done, that this to him was a triumph, he didn't care that I had lost my lover, he didn't care at all for my feelings for anything at all. All he cared for was him! I threw the paper away from me, and ran blinded my tears down the drive way and into the morning.

The estate seemed never ending, but still I ran. My feet ached, my eyes sore from tears and my throat felt so dry but I didn't care I carried on running, sprinting, passing the miles and miles of fields all of which belonged to Raoul, some were filled with trees, beautiful fruit trees, others fenced and filled with horses, and the ones that rose slightly where filled with long meadow grass. But as the wind blew slight and rustled the leaves, it also seemed to conjure up and voice that was telling me to run, warning me, as if the trees, the horses, the fields were telling me of their cruel master. I saw the giant iron gates, and felt my heart leap, once I was out them I had a chance I could hit the road and try and make it to the Opera Populaire, it hit me hard that I didn't know where I was going, what I was doing, I was just running blindly and scared. I collapsed at the foot of the gates, dripping with sweat, panting, the image of Raoul taunting Erik's twisted body spinning in my head, the image changing in my head to his brother doing the same but over my Papa's body. My eyes felt heavy, but I refused to let them shut, I needed to get away, I was gasping for breath as I dragged myself over the perfectly cut law to drink from the large water fountain. I jumped into it, cooling my sore feet and splashing it with my fingers onto my neck, the coolness making me sigh and for that moment forget my troubles. Then I heard thundering horse hooves.

My heart stopped. Everything stopped. I turned to the path and saw the cobbles flying as the figure of the giant grey stallion came galloping towards me getting nearer and nearer. My jaw dropped, how could this be? I had been so foolish! I had wasted so much time! Now I was caught, there was nowhere to hide on the bare lawn, I was completely defeated. I began to sob, not knowing what to do, waiting my fate. I closed my eyes and the thought of Erik filled me as I collapsed to my knees, the thundering of the ground nearer now.

_Angel of music,_

_Guide and guardian,_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me_

I sobbed the silly melody, praying somehow Erik would hear, somehow he would know my trouble. I clamped my eyes shut, as the giant stallion halted centimetres before me; I cried, slamming my fists against the cobbles, my heart racing, as I heard the rider dismount with a loud scuffle of stones.

'Please, don't hurt me!' I cried, I felt the horse's snout nuzzle me in sympathy. Then to my surprise I was lifted off the ground and onto the horses back, my eyes ripped open and I realised I looked down onto the face of not Raoul but Philippe de Chagny, my eyes widened, this was worse surely! He had stolen my Papa! I gasped trying to dismount and went to protest but he silenced me with a look with his grey eyes, his pale face looking at mine with a desperation that made me tremble and dare not speak out.

'Be silent!' he hissed as he leapt onto the horse behind me, taking the reins, I was shaking all over and clutched the beautiful horses silver hair. He pushed the stallion into a trot, I sobbed, I didn't know what was going to happen to me know, I had expected to be returned and beaten at the house, but he pushed the horse onto the road.

'Where are we going?' I sobbed, wishing the horse would turn into a unicorn and gallop me away somewhere safe and with Erik, but through my thoughts the cold voice whispered softly:

'We are going to the Opera Populaire.'

XXX

Nadir POV

I watched Erik sleep, this was the most he had slept in a long time, he had finally began to rest it seemed. His wounds were as the doctor said 'cleaning up nicely,' though to me his chest still looked repulsive and horrifically sore, it now had long finger marks up through the middle of the now setting goo that was once his chest skin, on awakening Erik would have semi fits, panic and on several occasions had ripped off his bandages covering his rotting chest and torn away at the skin, screaming and screeching his long limbs thrashing. He had shown signs of getting stronger, but each time we had thought he was making a minor recovery in a mass of injuries, he would kind of give up, he didn't seem to want to fight.

The doctor I admit was amazing to watch at his work, the way he had with tears in his eyes snapped Erik's juttering ribs back into position, causing screeching howls to leave Erik's mouth, and the way he bandaged so carefully but so quickly. Through the night we took it in turns to watch Erik as on regular intervals he would awaken and need comforting, though he was beginning to awaked a lot less dazed and more himself, but still something wasn't right, still when he awoke you could see he was being eaten by some inside pain. It was the pain of a broken heart, I knew he missed Christine, through the nights he muttered for her, reached for her, and in the hours he lay awake and wasn't curse or weeping, he stared at his little finger ring, the one she had returned.

I sat beside the doctor the room was dark and cold, we had two candles between us and one by Erik's body. We both looked at Erik resting, his breath escaping his bloated lips. The doctors' large eyes made him look slightly insane, he had long since lost his cravat, and was now just in his shirtsleeves and very dishevelled. In his hands he clutched a cup of cold soup that he had forced Erik to drink before he had slept. The doctor seemed to not blink, I could tell he was in some distant memory, but I had a question I had wanted to ask him since I met him.

'What was he like as a child?' My voice vibrated off the walls, ringing in the silence, the doctor jumped and looked at me, swatting some of his mahogany hair away, he looked confused at first, then sighed and slumped slightly against the wall before looking again at Erik, I thought he wasn't going to answer, but he began.

'Nadir, he was scary. No, not just because of his face, he was so different from the first day I met him. I remember going to Madeline's home, I had practically begged her for an invite, and she finally gave in, I knew she had something to hide. Oh I will always remember that day, until I die. We walked up the garden path, and the house rang with music, the sound was heavenly, it made me go into a trance, something that only the best musicians can do. I entered the house, and seated at the piano was not what I expected to be a skilled elder man, but a boy no older than eight, sitting on a pile off books so he could reach the keys.' The doctor said this with a sad smile, and I smiled too at the vision of a young Erik doing such a thing. But then the doctor's tone of voice changed, and his face went a little grey.

'I soon realised he was no ordinary child, his writing, reading, building skills they were all of an outstanding rate. It scared Madeline and me also. He was obsessed with his mother, it was strange, he adored her, but god did she hate him, she couldn't even bare to be in a room with him, he was the bane of her life. I knew she beat him, and I'm ashamed to admit it to desperate for her to care.' I felt sick rise in my stomach, and anger towards this man, I wished to jump up and scream at him, but I didn't as I watched the tears roll down the doctors pale cheeks.

'I went into his room one day, he went mad that I was there, threatened to kill me, his room was full of strange objects, glass, nails, metals and screws, not your usual toys for an eight year old. He eventually drove Madeline mad, I don't know if you've ever experienced it with him, but he can sing without you even knowing, it fills your head, your soul and can drive you mad. He did it to Madeline, convinced her that he wasn't ugly. Every time I saw her, she would be thinner, greyer, and iller, he wouldn't stop, he had complete control over her. That's when I knew he needed to go.' The doctor shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. 'I didn't try and help the boy, I was repulsed by his face, it still scares me now, but I didn't like his control over Madeline. He was a human freak, he had the mind of a scholar at the age of eight, if you weren't scared of him, then his ability to do such things as sing the hardest opera's would make you sure you were looking at some creation of the devil. When I woke and found him gone, I realised that despite his amazing mind and horrific face he was just a little boy. Do you know what he left on the table when he left?'

The doctor looked pained now, and I was worried he might faint, I shook my head, but before the doctor could open his mouth, Erik's raspy voice surrounded us, making us both jump.

'A toy monkey and a note saying: 'forget me mother, you will never love me. I hope he makes you happy.'' We both turned our heads to look at Erik, who had perched his body up on the pillows, his face stricken with pain, his eye that was swollen had opened slightly now, allowing him to glare at us, making us both shrink. I watched the doctor tremble.

'Erik I-' Erik rose one of his shaky bandaged hands to halt the explanation, looking disgusted.

'You have helped me. She never did.' He said quietly, and I watched the doctor nod, and we both knew that was Erik's way of saying 'thank you.'

'How are you feeling Erik?' I asked breaking the silence.

'I have more energy than before.' He replied looking at me from his propped up sitting position, his shoulder and chest showing as the cover slipped to his waist.

'That is good news.' I smiled, I was pleased to hear this, Erik however was not.

'Why so glum you are alive?' I asked amazed.

'What is the point of being alive, when my angel is not with me, she will hate me Nadir, the fact she returned is a mercy, but I will always love her.' He said painfully, his eyes brimming with tears, making him look like an ugly child.

'Who is this person? You call for 'your angel' in your sleep?' The doctor asked quietly and sadly.

'Christine Daae, the love of my life. My angel and my darling. The one I have betrayed. The one I would cut my heart out for and steal all the stars. That's who.' Erik's voice, though croaky was laden with love, it was amazing how he could do that, show his emotions so clearly through his voice, it painted the black walls and the destroyed room and made it beautiful. Thought I noticed tears came from his eyes, I was surprised at his saying this but I knew he was only doing so as he had lost hope.

'She is the Prima Donna isn't she? I hear her voice is like that of an angel.' The doctor said quietly, dropping his eyes, he didn't like to look at Erik's face for too long.

'She is a fallen angel, her voice is heavenly, I can't explain it, it is a sound so sweet you give your every sense to it.' Erik said proudly, the tears fell now, and his face pained, as obviously he dove into memories of his loved one.

XXX

Madame Giry POV

I stood at the door of the Opera Populaire silence all around me, no one would be around for many hours yet, the servants were busy but no one of any real importance would bother doing anything other than breakfasting till the sun was clearly visible and not peaking through the steaming streets. Today the doors would open again to the public, and many of the people would come to be in the same room as the brave Vicomte and the beautiful Prima Donna who had been nearly crushed by Boquet's falling body. However, neither of these two people had been seen since the incident. No one had heard from either Raoul or Christine. This made me panic, was something wrong? Had something happened? I didn't know, but as I looked at the discarded new paper of yesterday and the news it held of the now dead Phantom, I realised that something was of course wrong. That the death of Erik was going to affect Christine majorly, I knew she loved him, god I hated to admit it but she did! And losing someone you love was never easy, I could testify to that. I hoped the boy would be sympathetic, I knew it would test his loyalty to her, if he could support her through this then he was nothing short of a fairy tale prince. I closed my eyes, I was asking to much of the Vicomte, I knew that he would find it hard to restrain himself, he loved Christine I could tell, the fact she would still be dealing with a broken heart and probably still in love with Erik would drive him insane as it would anyone. I prayed his love was pure and that he would wait for her. I let my head rest against the cold wall as I looked at the empty driveway to the Opera house, everything was cold and grey even despite the new dawn raising its beautiful head, it wasn't able to shift that feeling of immense loss and pain. I clamped my eyes shut, trying not to think of Erik, and Nadir's frantic plea's. Erik could now finally rest. I hoped he would be peaceful in his afterlife. God I was angry at him, beyond angry, he had murdered again, stolen Christine away, allowed himself to love her. But still part of me pitied him. Still part of me longed to help.

I shook my head, wrapping my shawl around my shoulders; I wondered what was going to happen in this afternoon's performance. So far we had no Prima Donna, Carlotta was the last resort, but having heard Christine's voice of honey and gold, the public had grown picky and their old star was not wanted any longer. The managers knew they needed Miss Daae to sell the seats. I didn't know if Christine would even show up, if she would even realise there was a performance on today, I knew returning here and singing on the stage would be extremely hard, god she had been so brave already for someone so young, but now was the final test for her, if she sung this afternoon I would be amazed. I knew in my heart if she sung, she would do it for one person and one alone. That would be Erik. Without Christine, the rest of the cast had in a way given up, they were still scared, worried, yes the Opera Ghost was dead, but still the sickly presence of death lingered, no matter how many times the stage was scrubbed to remove the blood of Boquet, the suffocating fact of what had happened was still there. Without Christine, the cast saw no reason to work as hard as they could, because without her there was to be no audience, and without an audience the cast had no reason to act.

I sighed again, as I watched the grounds keeper race down through the dawn with the keys in his hands to open the giant gates; he swung them open, my stomach jolted, the gates were now open, this was officially it, the Opera Populaire was open once more. I watched through the gates and onto the Parisian streets, there was a very young boy walking along, he looked around nervously and then threw crumbs on the floor for the little robins and swallows which flew down to greet him, his laughs pierced the heavy silence. I watched him stare at the Opera Populaire for a few moments, I could see he was breathing deeply, his hands were raised in a funny way as if moulding the building, then the grounds keeper shooed him off as he took the letters from the large metal letter box. I watched the heavy set man walk up to me and didn't acknowledge the letter in my hand until he had walked away tutting.

I ripped it open straight away, my heart leaping as I recognised the child like writing it was Christine's! But straight away I knew something was wrong, the writing was smudged, stained by wetness. My heart plummeted as I began to read.

_Madame Giry._

_I'm writing this as I'm about to leave Raouls home. I'm so scared. _

_Erik needs help Madame, please you must go to him. Raoul tried to kill him, he tortured him, the last time I saw him he was barely alive. I beg you go to him. _

_Raoul has lied to us all, his brother is the murderer of my Papa. Madame I'm so terrified, Raoul is so angry and so aggressive. I'm running away, he doesn't know it. But I'm running, I hope he doesn't find me, because if he does he will kill me I'm sure of it. _

_I need to get away, I'm coming to the Opera Populaire, but I'm so worried Madame, I need your help. He's going to hurt me._

_Please give the other parchment to Nadir and I beg of you go to Erik, for me._

_Christine x_

I had to read the letter twice and would have believed it was a hoax if it wasn't for the writing I knew so well. I felt all air leave me, as my knees gave way and tears leaved my eyes. What had I done? I had pushed Christine into the arms of a monster! What would I do? What could I do? I couldn't believe the boy would hurt her! She talked of him potentially killing her, my heart stopped. Oh god! He had killed the phantom perhaps it had all gone to his head; perhaps he was going to kill Christine! The frantic writing, the desperate use of the word 'please' made my heart ache. Where was she now? Had he caught her again? Was he hurting her? Oh god! I didn't know, I wanted to run into the streets and scream for help. My heart was racing, as I thought of the Vicomte hitting and bruising Christine, hurting her, touching her, I would have never thought it would be true. She was begging for my help, but what could I do? I needed to find her, to save her! But it was all beginning to feel rather impossible. I prayed and prayed she was okay and was safe. I had been wrong all along the Vicomte was a bastard. A monster...I had believed he was perfect and now here he was abusing her, and the way she wrote showed me how desperately scared she was. I could almost see her petrified eyes in my head. As I read the letter again, I felt bile rise to my throat, the Vicomtes brother was her father's murderer. My mind went blank. This was surely a living hell for Christine, living under the roof with two murderers! Oh Christine! What have I done! I wept for a few moments, holding the parchment to my chest. I had done this; I had ignored her feelings for Erik, and pushed her onto someone I thought was perfect. Now her life was hanging by a thread it seemed.

I closed my eyes, this had to be a dream. Surely, because it all seemed so wrong. I clutched the parchment, then felt something fall onto my lap, I lifted the piece of paper, and read it:

_Mr Kahn, I'm in lots of trouble, but I'm on my way. Tell Erik I love him._

I sobbed at reading this, she still had hope, she still loved Erik. He was the reason she was running on, the reason she was still fighting. I needed to fulfil this wish for her, I had to give this to Nadir Kahn, I had to visit Erik for her. I felt sick, I was so confused, how could I help her? I was utterly lost, the usual procedure would be to go to the police, but was dealing with the Vicomte, the man who was now the sweetheart of Paris, the man every boy wanted to be and the man every girl wanted to be noticed by. He had murdered the feared Phantom, he had 'taken away the immense fear,' he was a hero to the everyday people, not only that he was immensely powerful, he knew everyone, he had shown me that when we had searched for Christine after his ball, at the click of his fingers people came to him. My word against a beloved hero's would only end up with me in jail or a mental hospital, I had no power, I had nothing. I was so helpless. I couldn't do anything it seemed, I needed to help her. I had to! The girl was sweet and I had been responsible for this mess, I was the reason she was now running. I rocked slightly on the step, fearing the worst.

I rose to turn, I needed a plan, I needed to see Nadir, he would be able to help and I could give him Christine's message. But as I did so, I heard the frantic footsteps; I spun around and watched Christine collapse in front of me.

**Ohh I hope you like it!**

**I say it's getting abit tense, I'm slightly worried about this chapter I felt I rambled a bit too much, and rushed a few bits. But please let me know what you think.**

**I know Erik has been a little bit pushed to the side over the last 2 chapters, I know his part in this chapter was not at all major or deemed that relevant but the fact he isn't fighting for his life and is sort of strong one moment and not the next is key!**

**FLUFF LOVERS PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I PROMISE I HAVE SO MUCH TO GIVE YOU!**

**Thank you all so much as always you mean so much!**

***reviewers get to have the toy monkey Erik had as a child***


	50. Chapter 50

**Oh my Opera Ghost this is our 50****th**** chapter together! I can't believe it, feels like only yesterday I started!, thank you for reading so far, it's really very sweet of you!:3**

**I feel like Christine with ****'****A Fan' sending me reviews, every time I read your reviews I always sing 'angel or father, friend or phantom who is there staring?' haha, thank you for your sweetness! **

**But thank you ALL you are all such darlings I can't explain how grateful I' am!**

**(I haven't let go off the rose newbornphantics Erik gave me *girrly giggles* so perfect)**

***Erik roses for you all***

***No ownership goes to me (sulks)***

Chapter 50-Christine's POV

The pounding of the horses hooves beneath me, made my head bang, and my temples feel as if they were to burst at any moment. The grey houses and streets passed quickly, like smudges. I was being returned to the Opera Populaire, but by my Papa's murderer, it wasn't right, it didn't fit, why was he helping me get away? What did he want with me, his strong arms were one either side of me, as he used his soft voice to urge the horse on faster, the silver stallion, sped like a streak of lightening, showing no signs of tiredness. My hands clutched onto the soft man before me, I knew if I let go I'd fall to my death, but then perhaps that would be better. I was on a horse with a murderer, surely he had a plan, that his taking me away from Raoul was so he could hurt me by his own. The thought of Raoul made me tremble, and shake, tears forming in my eyes, I never wanted to see him again, ever! The mere thought of him terrified me, and made me want to scream, he was the reason my Maestro was now dead, the reason I had a feeling of immense aloneness. Oh my poor Erik, my poor darling Erik, I was filled with a bubble of sorrow. But worry over took me as I heard the murderers soft voice from behind me, as he directed the horse through the tiny village, passers by stopping with their mouths open, obviously marvelling at the huge horse and the frantic speed it was travelling at.

'Listen, please listen, I know you will never trust me. But I need to help you. My brother he is mad, he has lost his mind. He wants you badly. But he has become cruel, he has become crazed. You must be free!' he said desperately, I turned my head slightly, my stomach turning, my poor Papa filling my mind. No I would never trust this man, but he wanted to help me, but what could I do? Did he really want to help me?

'You must do as I say; my brother will follow us no doubt, if you want any chance of remaining free of him you must act normally, you must continue as usual. You must sing!' his voice was so desperate as the horse sped up even faster, the top of the Opera Populaire beginning to rise over the top of the streets, the sun reflecting of it making it look like a safe haven. My tummy jumped at what he said.

'Why?' I cried, I wouldn't be able to sing, how could I sing? Erik was gone, Papa was gone. Everyone I loved gone!

'If you hide or remain still, he will find you capture you! He will not touch you if you sing. On that stage you are safe, you have the audience they will protect you, he knows he cannot touch you there. After you have sung, go to your lover, mourn him. Be with him. I will keep Raoul busy, I will make sure he doesn't find you. I can lead him off your trail. Please you must do as I say!' I turned to look at his pale face, and gasped as I saw the tears pouring from his eyes. My heart was racing along with the horses movements, could I trust him. I had to, I had nothing else to go on, he was right Raoul would simply take me again if I hid that's what he would expect. But this man he was a murderer, he killed my Papa! No I couldn't trust him.

'You killed my Papa, you killed him!' I sobbed, I was so confused.

'Christine! Please, I know you hate me. Oh God! I haven't ever stopped regretting what I did, that wasn't me, I was intoxicated with alcohol that is not an excuse. Please understand, since that night I have been haunted, tortured, by what I did. I've toyed with the idea of turning myself in. But I haven't because I' am a coward! A damn coward! And now, now you have Raoul after you and no father to protect you! All because of me! You are fatherless and your lover has been taken from you too!' The murderer was screeching, the words coming out in violent sobs, so much pain was in each syllable. My heart did a painful leap, but he killed my Papa! He had murdered him!

'Please Christine, please. Let me try and help you. You will never forgive me for what had happened, but at least let me help. I will not have you chained to my brother! I will not have you suffer more pain, let me help you, let me try and put some guilt to rest. Christine please!' The murderer was begging now. My mind was torn, but the way he begged, and the feeling of his tears on my back, made me realise I had no choice I had to trust him. I had to.

We were both silent, the horses hooves pounding as we reached the Opera Populaire, its large face now visible to us. The gates were open, but the horse came to a sudden halt away from the Opera house. My heart stopped, no he was breaking his promise, he was going to hurt me! I panicked, and began to scramble of the horse, the murderer dismounted too, looking frantic as the tears poured. From his navy eyes. His tall frame was crumpled.

'Go now, go to the Opera Populaire, but please you must sing! Remember that, you must sing, I will deal with Raoul. I'm so sorry Christine, for everything, for all the troubles you have had; you are so young and yet have had so much trouble in your life. I promise Christine, that I will not let Raoul hurt you, I will bring him to justice, I will turn myself in. I can't live with this guilt anymore. I can't do it!' I watched as he fell to his knees before me, I gasped, tears falling down my face.

'Go Christine! Go, remember what I said!' he sobbed, giving me a push away. I turned my head in a daze and ran to the Opera Populaire.

My head span, tears and sobs escaping me. What was I doing? He murdered my Papa! He had taken away my rock and left me alone, and now? Now he wished to help me. Then the thought of Raoul filled my head, he had probably left the estate and frantically looking for me as I ran. His angry and desperate face filling my thoughts, the way he had clutched to my wrists forced his lips to mine, it made me run faster. What choice did I have? I had to get away, if I didn't he would get me! I had to listen to the murderers plan; if I didn't then I had nothing. I had to sing. Oh gosh, how could I sing? Erik was dead. How could I possibly sing? I sung for him, when I sung it was for him. Now he was gone. Now I would have to pray he heard my voice from the afterlife. Just like my Papa, they were both gone now. Both of them. I was alone. I reached the gates, my heart pounding. My head spinning, turning fast, I could barely see straight, I was going to have to put all my trust and hope into a man that murdered my Papa, the man who removed him from my side. If I didn't trust him, then I would have nothing to go by, Id have to just suffer, and pray Raoul would be forgiving. No, I knew he wouldn't be, I had to trust the murderer. A black figure stood on the Opera Populaire's steps; it lurked in the shadows, just like Erik would of done, maybe it was Erik! Maybe he wasn't dead, maybe it was all just a bad dream, maybe I had just imagined his mutated body, and maybe it was him! It had to be! I ran faster, a smile braking through my tears, it had to be Erik, if it was him then I would be safe, I could run away with him and be free of these fears. I could be finally happy. I hit the bottom step then realised, it wasn't Erik, my heart plummeted. No that meant he was really dead, he couldn't be, no, no, no...

I pulled my eyes open quickly, sitting up panting looking around frantically. I was in the small room me and Meg shared. I looked around, Madame Giry was at my side, she saw I was awake and pulled me into an embrace, I held onto her tightly, all the fear coming back to me.

'Oh Christine, its okay I'm here now. Are you okay?' she said tears running down her face, I nodded biting my lip, she held my letter in her hand.

'What has happened, how did you get here?' It all came rushing back, the frantic galloping the pounding of the horses hooves, the murderer, what he told me. I panicked.

'Madame! I must sing! I must sing!' I went to get up out the bed and saw Madame's face looking at me confused as I stood before her now pleading. 'If I don't he will get me, Raoul will get me!' I sobbed, Madame Giry helped me to sit back on the little bed, she rocked my shoulders.

'Christine, please explain.' She said her voice very worried.

'The murderer of my Papa, he is going to help me. I know its crazy, but what choice do I have, he said if I sing, he will distract Raoul, he will take him away, tell him I'm somewhere else, then I can visit Erik and hide.' I sobbed at the thought of saying good bye, but I wiped my eyes, I had to be strong. I held Madame hand I knew she didn't understand.

'You just have to trust me Madame, Raoul is a monster, a beast. I need to get away from him. He will be looking for me, if he finds me he will take me I know it, he won't let me go! It won't ever end with him Madame, I don't love him, he's a monster! If I sing, if I'm on the stage he can't hurt me. His brother can distract him, divert him, I can try and be free!' I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, as she embraced me again.

'I won't let him hurt you Christine, I will help. That bastard of a man, I'm so sorry Christine, god I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. My entire fault. I pushed you onto him. I'm too blame, I thought Raoul was perfect, I thought he would love you, and adore you. I was wrong, obviously. I was so desperate for you to not love Erik I couldn't see why you would of loved him. I thought you would be able to love Raoul, you're so young Christine, and Erik is well...what he has done isn't right Christine.' Madame Giry sighed, tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she shook her head.

'I will always love him Madame, even more so now he's gone. This has all made me realise just how perfect Erik was, yes he may have a face that is umm different, but his soul is beautiful Madame, and I know now, I know he was threatened that's why he attacked, he must of! Oh Madame, I love him so much., and now he's gone! It was Raoul! Raoul killed him, I love him Madame, I love Erik.' I let the tears fall, as I kissed the ring on my finger, Madame held me again and kissed my hair. For a moment, we both just sat letting the tears fall down our cheeks. Then I stood up, shaking all over.

'I must sing.' I said swallowing my tears, a lump in my throat tiny goose pimples rising all over my skin I had to do this, the thought of singing on the stage, in front of all those people, without my Maestro. It filled me with dread anyway, with the added pressure of Raoul and the murderer being there as well; it all felt as if it was going to be too much, my emotions were ready to spiral out of control. I clamped my eyes shut, clenched my fists, and breathed deeply. I had to do this, I had to do it so I could go and see Erik, so I could say good bye to him, so I could give him a final kiss, so I could tell him I loved him. I knew in my heart he was dead, he had to be, I had seen the state of him, my poor darling Maestro, the blood that has surrounded him. He had to be dead, but then Nadir Kahn had been there, with another man, who could that man be? I didn't know, maybe they saved Erik, maybe there was a chance, maybe, just maybe. My heart was pounding, what if he was alive? The blood stained floor came back to me and the front page of the newspaper, no he had to be dead. I chocked on a sob, throwing my hands to my mouth. If I didn't sing I would never get to see Erik again, Raoul is tortured Erik, what would he do to me? I shuddered, no I had to!

'Oh Christine, you are such a brave girl. I will help you get ready, I will be in the wing, I will watch for Raoul and his brother. I will try and help him distract Raoul.' Madame Giry said taking the dress from my closet. There was a knock from the door, my heart stopped. What if it was Raoul? It couldn't be him. We both didn't move then the door opened and to my relief it was the manager Andre.

'Miss Daae! Thank goodness you're back, we were beginning to worry, are you ready to sing this afternoon? We need you and you're marvellous voice to wow everyone again, I'm sure you've heard the Phantom is dead, we can all breathe at last, you poor thing.' He smiled at me, I stared into the wall, giving him a weak pull of the lips. He looked at Madame Giry who told him I was nervous, then with a pat on my back he left back through the door.

'Come on then Christine, let's get you ready.' Madame Giry said unblinking, and quietly, there was no joy or giggles like there used to be, just a heavy quiet as I sat trembling and shaking in fear, I knew I had to do this but I was just so scared!

I walked to the stage, my dress feeling heavy and the diamante pins in my hair too tight, people raced up to me and embraced me lovingly, kissing my cheek telling me how happy they were I was back. Meg squealed and leapt onto me, clinging to me and spinning me around, tears in her eyes.

'Oh Christine, I've missed you so much, I was so worried about you!' she smiled so widely I thought her mouth may split, for the first time in days I smiled properly and hugged her tightly.

'Everyone's missed you Christine, I can't wait to hear you sing! We have all missed your voice!' she laughed, taking my hand in hers, as we walked to the stage together, I prayed show wouldn't feel the ring. I didn't have the usual feel of light tummied delight about singing, no this afternoon, I was filled with terror and with regret and fear. I could hear the hundreds of voices behind the curtain, as Meg gave me one more hug and let me walk to the centre of the stage, it felt so huge, I felt so lost, I knew I wasn't going to get that feeling of safety like I was used to, I knew I wasn't going to have Erik there for me now, no now I was alone. I shook my head and looked up at the rafters shaking, my poor Erik.

'Ready Miss Daae?' the conductor called, the wings were filled with the supportive cast, I smiled at them all, I was shaking, I felt sick, I wanted to run.

The curtain lifted, I was met by a thunderous applause, people standing, cheering, and yet I hadn't sung! But I let my eyes wander up to the box opposite Erik's box and saw Raoul and his brother, my knees shook I could see the anger in Raouls eyes even from the stage, his rage was clear, his brother sat slightly behind him, and gave me a nod. My heart was racing as the audience began to hush, I couldn't do this! I couldn't! Not without Erik, no! I couldn't! The music began, and I let out the first uneasy notes.

_Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it start?  
One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart  
It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control_

But then it all clicked the lyrics, the lyrics my darling Maestro had written, they were so true , so relevant, I let the music take me, I sung for him and him alone! This was my time to show my love, I would sing and make him proud in heaven, perhaps if I sung well enough he would return to me, perhaps then my Maestro would be mine once more! I would never stop loving Erik, never! My ehart belonged to him, now and always.

_Try to deny it, and try to protest  
But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed_

Love never dies, love never falters  
Once it has spoken, love is yours  
Love never fades, love never alters  
Hearts may get broken, love endures  
Hearts may get broken, love endures  


I glanced at Raoul's box, because I knew his heart was broken, I didn't love him. I did not, not even a little bit, not even as a friend. I turned my head away and let the music take me fully, like Erik had told me too, I let it wash over me and fill my every sense. I forgot all other emotions, it was just me and the song, just me and my Maestro's beautiful lyrics, I sung entirely for him, I couldn't even see the audience anymore, it was all just a blur. I focused on my Maestro and on the music. I came to last lines, realising tears were sliding down my cheeks.

_Life may be fleeting, love lives on_

There was a moments hush, then applause like I had never heard it. Everyone was on their feet, I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

'For you Erik my darling.' I whispered, as roses and flowers were thrown at me. I smiled at the audience, coming down from the musical climax, then dread filled me again as I looked at the box where Raoul had been sitting and found he wasn't there.

XXX

Raoul POV

Before she had even finished her song, I had left my box. Anger filling me completely, she had run away, she had got away and now she was here. I knew why, she was going to try and return to the freak. But I knew she had, had help getting away, i knew Philippe though pretending to be innocent had some part to play. I stormed down the corridors, I needed to find Christine. I needed to get her, take her back, make her mine! Philippe ran behind me as I raced on, determined to find her, I knew she would be near the stage acting all sweet with her friends, well I would steal her. They wouldn't even be able to protest against their precious patron.

'Raoul wait! The stage will still have people on it, you will be watched! Wait!' Philippe shouted at me, trying to catch up. I ran faster, running the corner and running right into Madame Giry. I picked myself up cursing, the woman looking at me flustered and cross. I sighed, for god sake she was just what I didn't need. I saw her give a look to Philippe, and he nodded back at her, did they know each other then? I didn't know or care. I plastered a fake smile on my face, but noticed Madame Girys was glaring at me, I wanted to swipe her face, what was wrong with her?

'Madame have you seen Miss Daae?'I smiled, I watched her eyes widen and her face go a shade paler than usual, her eyes looked over my head and at Philippe. What was going on? Something wasn't right.

'Yes, she was going to the chapel.' Madame Giry said quickly, and then walked away before I could say another word.

I stood for a moment, then ran toward the chapel, this would be it, this had to be it. Bur as I ran, I realised this didn't feel right, no not at all, something was wrong. I presumed it was my rage and sped on further, Philippe still following. I was beyond angry with him and with Christine, she would love me! She would! She would learn to love me. She had to love me, she didn't have a choice, no not anymore I had destroyed the Phantom, without me she had no one. I entered the cool chapel my feet making a foot clipping. I held my breath as I looked around the cold room, no one was there. Not a single soul. I looked around again frantically. Then I sighed, I had been tricked, my rage doubled, I roared in rage, punching the wall before me. I felt a breath a presence behind me and spun around just in time to see Philippe with the heavy wooden cross in his hand about to strike, I dodged out the way and leapt on him. We toppled down, both roaring, both throwing fists, legs, arms, anything. He gave me several hits to the face, but then I spun him over, taking the heavy cross from his hand I slammed it into his face, the blood poured from his nose, I watched it as I pressed the heavy wood down, crack and split, the bone shattering. He howled in pain.

I rose off him as he clutched his flattened nose.

'You always were a bastard, now you're not so perfect.' I roared spitting phlegm at his face, before I quickly left the room, making sure to lock the door behind me. No Philippe had done enough interfering for now, he had done enough. He could stay there and pray someone would find him. I had been tricked, not only by him, but by Madame Giry as well. I was shaking beyond enraged now, my adrenaline on a major high as I raced round the corridor. Where was Christine? I didn't know. Then I saw little Meg Giry warming up no doubt for the ballet yet to come, I smoothed my hair, she was Christine's best friend she would know surely. I smiled at her, she giggled at my approach.

'My, my Miss Giry, you look like a beautiful sawn!' I beamed falsely at her, watching her giggle and blush. 'I don't suppose you've seen Miss Daae, I just want to congratulate her!'

'She went to her dressing room Monsieur.' The blonde giggle pointing with a tiny hand, I kissed her cheek and ran on.

I found Christine's dressing room was open; I slammed against the door and let myself in. She wasn't there. Te room was empty! I roared and kicked the flowers. I turned around the room, then I saw it. The wall was open on one side, enough to allow a person to go through, it entered onto darkness. Pitch black. Just like the passage way that led to the Phantoms lair last time. I ripped off my jacket, this was it. I would get her now. This was it, she would have nowhere to run. I sped into the suffocating dark.

My mind span, I ran my fingers against the wall, noticing they twisted and turned quickly, my heart was racing. I would have Christine, she would be mine, I would find her. Even in this dark. I ran on, panting and feeling the sweat run down my neck. Then there was a slight crack in the wall, a dim light beamed through about ten feet ahead of me. I stopped quickly, noticing a figure passed through the light. It was Christine. I bit my lip to not cry out, the element of surprise was key here. I paced forward silently, making up the distance in bounds. She didn't notice me, not even when I was right being her.

She only did when I grabbed her upper arm, digging my nails into her, like a cat that finally caught the mouse.

XXX

Erik POV

My back ached from lying in the stupid position for so long, I wished to stretch to be able to sit at my organ to be able to do something. I was in pain, my chest was a giant scab and cracking and bleeding nonstop. I gagged every time I looked at it, and wanted to claw away the disgustingness to get to my old scarred flesh, but no matter how far I dug my fingers I just found more and more blood. Why was I alive? I didn't want to be alive. I wanted to be dead. I wanted to be in the cool black, but my body wouldn't allow that, no it wouldn't allow me rest. It wished for me to suffer ever longer.

Nadir sat over me holding the vile potion in his hands that he had been feeding me, I felt ridiculous being fed like a baby, like an innocent child. It made me gag and splutter, I cursed and thrashed at Nadir, but he didn't care and told me if I didn't stop he would sing children's lullabies to me, I had heard Nadir sing once and knew that drinking the foul liquid would be less painful. The doctor had taken my bandages off in order to air my chest, I told him I would rather it rotted, but he gave a sigh and did it anyway.

'When will I be able to move?' I asked my voice still slightly croaky, I was beyond fed up lying around, my back needed clicking and my bandaged fingers twitched for the organ.

'Well, I've splinted you leg and we've broken the bone back into place, it will be extremely painful, but you will be to have some but limited movement, and well, umm when you are walking around you will need a walking stick, something to lean on.' The doctor muttered, looking away from me, just like he was as a young man, still he feared me. A walking stick? Good god. I had no face, no chest and was to have a walk stick as well. I just wanted to die, why wouldn't I die. I just nodded back.

'You must take care Erik. Only very small movements, not much at all. I have secured it all, but you will be in pain, severe pain.' Nadir was at my side, I clutched his wrists and pulled up slightly, failing, and falling back, I cursed, every inch of my body rising and stretching in protest. Nadir, wrapped an arm around my back taking my weight he pulled me up, I flinch and twitched as he did so. I lent all my weight on him, trying to keep the weight from my left leg as much as possible. But I was up right now, I wasn't lying down, the world seemed to spin. I realised rather ashamedly that I was only in under shorts, but as I looked down, I noticed my heavily bandaged leg, beneath it on wither side of my leg was two hard bits of wood, keeping it straight. I grimaced at my chest gagging, my ribs poked through my skin as they always did but now the skin was just scab and it looked ten times worse. I panted for a moment leaning on Nadir. The doctor looking at me with a pale and petrified face, he seemed to cower beneath me and seemed to like me better lying down. I pulled away from Nadir slightly, standing up straight, I winced pain shooting through my leg.

'Here let me get you some clothes, or you'll freeze to death.' The doctor rushed off, I didn't like the idea of him snooping around my house, but I just wanted to cover my body. I couldn't bare the sight. Nadir took a couple of steps away from me.

'Walk to me Erik.' He said smiling like a buffoon; I knew he was rather enjoying treating me like a child. I dragged my leg forward; it hurt like hell, but after two or three dragging limps, I had a rhythm of sorts and managed to reach Nadir when I got to him I reached my hands out as if to strangle him, he laughed.

'Just be careful Erik.' He smiled. I snarled at him, the doctor coughed behind me, I turned slowly wincing in pain, the bandages and hard wood on my leg making me wince and snarl.

He shuddered, avoiding looking at my face, in his hands he held a pair of black trousers and a white poet's shirt.

I took the garments from his gratefully and on wobbly legs slipped on the shirt, the material was thin and soft, and felt nice again the scabs, I pulled the collar together closing it up. I realised as my legs shook that my trousers were going to cause more of a problem; Nadir rushed to my aide and to my disgust had to help me get into them. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, enraged, I had to be dressed. I felt a little better once my legs were covered, I felt happier. I stood in the middle of the room, my legs trembling, I was panting slightly, although my movements had been little; they had taken my breath away. I felt the cold on my face that ran through my now destroyed home, I would have cared, but what was the point no one of any worth would see this place now, I didn't care that everything lay in ruins. I didn't care at all. I was just pleased my beloved organ hadn't been touched. But then I realised, my mask! It was gone! As was my wig!

'Nadir, where is my mask?' I panted looking at him, covering my face with my hands. I needed to hide myself. He sighed and passed me the white leather and the glossy black wig, I put them on shaking, my bandaged fingers shaking slightly and fumbling, it made me wince the pressure of the mask on my face, but automatically I felt relief. My shoulders relaxed. I dragged my leg to the organ, painful and tiny movements making me wince and want to cry out. I finally reached it panting, sweat forming behind my mask. I collapsed on the stool, running my fingers over the cold keys. I needed this I needed to play, the emotions inside of me where eating me up, destroying me, I needed to let my music take me, allow me to forget everything. But remember Christine, my darling Christine.

'Erik, we need some more supplies, and the doctor must return home to retrieve something. Do not do anything, we shall not be long. Just sit there.' Nadir sighed and left, though I wasn't listening.

I closed my eyes and began to play. Each movement hurt me, my ribs screeched in protest as did my fingers, my leg ached like hell, but I didn't care, I let the tears fall. I let my emotions sore, as Christine filled my head, my sweet Christine, where was she now? As long as she was safe, as long as she was happy I didn't mind. I loved her so much, and prayed she would forgive me, I had ruined everything. I was so thankful for her though, for those times we shared, as she allowed me to be loved even for a short time and that I would never forget. I began to sing, hoping she would hear, hoping somehow she would somehow realise I adored her now and always.

_Our kind of love, our kind of passion  
Burns with a heat so hard to bear  
It's not a game, no fad or fashion  
Our kind of love's for those who dare_

I must be strong, I must be bolder  
Cling to my dream and never tire  
Each love denied leave people colder  
New love rekindles every fire

I shan't betray my heart's desire  
Even though we come  
From different sides  
We won't hide

I am in love, no one can blame me  
Such is my story and my fate  
My kind of love will always shame me  
My love is stronger than their hate

Something ripped through my bubble of sound, something penetrated it, pulled it down around me, I stopped playing a noise was surrounding me. I recovered from my musical trance and realised the noise was fain screaming. I sat for a moment straining my ears. Maybe I was being deceived, maybe the darkness was getting to me, maybe the pain that was ripping through my body was causing me to hear things. But no, there it was again louder this time. More piercing, I rose, biting my lip in pain, and dragged my leg towards the middle of the room.

The screams where of a girl. Who was it? The screams where nearer still, so close now. My heart was racing, I dragged my leg, tears falling from my eyes in pain, through the mess and to my smashed in front door, the screams echoed all around me. I stood panting, not knowing what to do. The screams were sobs now, desperate sobs, as if the person screaming was trying to say something. I dragged myself further, desperately looking left and right, pain alight inside of me, and covered in sweat.

Then the sob changed, and my name was screamed out filling the darkness.

I nearly collapsed.

It was Christine.

**Sorry for leaving it there, we have some fluff in the foreseeable future (next chapter) believe it or not!**

**Thank you all once again, for your kind words and support; I can't explain how much they mean to me. I really can't you are all my angels, my lovely angels.**

**I hope you are still finding the description and characters good, and that they are still readable, I hope I haven't gone astray anywhere. **

**Please let me know what you think of Philippe, whether you can forgive him or not….**

**As it's our 50****th**** chapter together I think we need our own ball to celebrate :D**

***all readers, reviewers, followers, favouriters get an invite, all the characters will be there save a certain pair of fops, so get your dancing shoes on!***

******Big thank you to a reviewer (Guest) who recommended the song I used in Erik's POV-its OurKind of love by ALW******


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you all for your support, it's all getting a bit tense isn't it? Ohh you seem pretty undecided on forgiving Philippe, hmmm I'm not sure if I can or not. His POV will be in this chapter, hope you don't mind. **

**Newbornphanatic I had great fun with your Erik at the ball last night, he's a very good dancer! Hope he enjoys this chapter :p **

**There is fluff coming your way :D this is the last of the angsty chapters, so I'm sure a lot of you are sighing with relief! But first we have to deal with this big mess we have!**

**I'm sorry if you have PM'd me and I haven't replied, I promise I'm not ignoring you, my computer has been very unreliable since my last update, I promise to reply to you all tonight *Erik roses to you all***

**Enjoy**

Chapter 51-Christine's POV

I ran through the dark unseeing, my heart racing, I just needed to find Erik. I needed to see him one last time, I needed to. I had to. Tears fell down my face, I wish I had told him how much I loved him when he was alive, I wish I could have said, I wish I wasn't such a silly girl. Oh god, I ran faster, in the dress I had performed in, it was heavy and pulling me back slightly, the long white material dragging behind me, but I didn't care, I ran faster. I was chocking on my tears, my face hot, my hair had fallen from its diamante pins and was now dancing down my back. I was so scared, the dark was all around me, I wished Erik was here to hold my hand to tell me it was going to be okay. There was a crack of light in the darkness, I rushed towards it, it was so beautiful, and while I stared at it I felt safe, as I slowed myself to a walk and tip toed through its beam, I felt my sobs begin to stop. It was like the light of an angel, maybe it was Erik? Maybe it was him guiding me. I reached to it, it had to be him! It had to be Erik trying to help me!

'Erik?' I whispered to the beam of light. There was a heavy silence, no one replied, I needed to see Erik, I needed to see my maestro, to hold him, even if he was dead. But before as I went to run I felt my arm be grabbed, my eyes shut and a sob escaped, I knew who it was even before I turned. It was Raoul.

'So we are running away?' he hissed in my face, his nails digging into my arms as he aggressively turned me to face him, I felt my heart stop, no this couldn't be! How had he got here?

'Raoul, please!' I screamed, thrashing wildly trying to break free from his deadly grip, his nails had drawn blood now making me sob even harder, as he dragged me from the light and back toward the dark.

'No! You are mine! I have watched you, loved you, and wanted you. Now I will have you!' The way he said it, his face close to mine so I could see his eyes full of anger, his hair sweaty and flopping on his pale forehead all beaded in sweat. I screamed at him again, trying to get him to listen.

'Why won't you love me?' He screeched, sounding utterly deranged. I felt anger rise in me, all my emotions getting the better of me, as he slammed me up against the cold wall.

'What tears I might of shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn into tears of hate! I hate you Raoul! I hate you!' I was screaming back at him, he had my arms pinned, but I thrashed at him with my legs, trying to hurt him, trying to get him let go. I needed to be free. But his eyes boggled and whatever anger he had before seemed to double, he brought his face closer to mine and whispered into my face.

'I enjoyed killing him, oh I enjoyed it! He screeched for you Christine, yes. He called your name. I suppose he called you his angel didn't he? Well he screamed that again and again as I let the flames take him, as I burnt him piece by piece.' I shook my head, sobbing.

'No! You bastard! I will always love him! Always, he is my love. He owns my heart. You are a bastard Raoul! I will never love you!' I screamed at him, thrashing again, if only I could get my hand free.

'I'm the bastard?' Raoul roared, his nose bumping into mine as his face was so close to me, I turned my head away from him, I didn't want to look at his disgusting face. 'At least I have a face, at least I' am a man, at least I don't hide in the shadows and prey on little girls!' He was panting and for a moment he just pinned me against the wall, I screamed and yelled at him whilst he closed his eyes and then began to laugh, it made every single one of the hairs on my neck stand up on end.

'You will be mine.' He pulled my fingers out from my clenched fist, and held the one with Erik's ring on it and began to try and remove it as he laughed.

'No! I' am his! I want to belong to him.' I screamed, I tried to jump away but he used all his body weight to pin me to the wall. 'Erik!' I wished for him to appear from nowhere like he used to, but all that surrounded me was the dark.

'You belong to me!' He roared in my face, but as he did so, he loosened his grip on my ring hand, and all the anger and emotions that filled me came out, as I ripped my hand away and did something I thought I'd never do, I clenched my shaking fists and before I knew it punched Raoul full force in the nose! He staggered back, releasing his weight from me, I just stared at him, and watched the blood pour from his nose. I had done that! I had taken blood from him! Just like he had damaged my poor Maestro. I went to hit him again, but he grabbed my fist, his large hand fitting over it, I trembled at the rage I saw in his eyes.

'You little bitch!' He screamed, raising his other hand, oh gosh this was it; he was going to hit me.

I awaited the slap, the full force of his palm, but it never came. As if from nowhere, a figure leapt from the shadows and shoved Raoul to the ground forcing him to let go of me. I screamed as the figure pinned a thrashing and cursing Raoul to the floor, I gasped it was the murderer!

'Go! Go now! Go and see your lover, I will do al I can!' He shouted, as he wrestled on the floor with Raoul. I didn't need telling twice I turned and ran. Tear pouring from my face, the murderer had just saved my life. He had helped me, I was so scared, I was sprinting now, my feet flying as I could see the way out the way to Erik's lair. My tears turned to sobs, this would be it, I would see my Maestro for the last time, and then what? What would I do? I didn't know. A long as Raoul lived, I wouldn't be safe. As long as he walked this Earth I would live under his shadow constantly, I was petrified of him. But my hate over ruled the fear, I despised him; he had enjoyed hurting my Maestro! He had killed him and showed no regrets. I could see the soft light beaming through the entrance. I stepped out into it, feeling a relief already just getting out the dark. I could hear the lake, and see the wall the Erik's front door was built into.

I turned the corner then came to a sudden halt. Standing in the middle of the cobbled floor, before the smashed in patent door was a tall, skeletal figure, its back was turned to me, so I could only see the back of its white shirt, glossy black hair and jet black trousers. My heart stopped. No. It couldn't be. No surely? This had to be some cruel vision, tears ran down my face, why was this happening? He was dead! But I noticed height of the figure was immense, and the length of its fingers was abnormal. It had to be him! It had to be Erik! I breathed in heavily, my head spinning, it had to be him! It had to be! My heart was beating so fast, and my legs were shaking, I felt like I was about to faint. Then the figure turned, revealing the white masked face I loved so much. I leapt from the shadows before he had even properly turned, tears running freely my heart panging. How was this true? This couldn't be real, surely. I was in front of him now, I could barely see, I clutched on Erik's white shirt, sobbing, surely he was a vision, but as I clutched the soft material, he didn't disappear he was real! I threw my arms around him sobbing, and felt his body shake with sobs, then felt him drop to the floor, I fell beside him. Opening my eyes and looking into his as I held him even tighter, I noticed his arms were round me too.

'I thought I lost you.' He whispered, I looked into his eyes, noticing the tears which fell from them, as he held onto me, his long legs out strangely before him, as I clutched to him on the floor.

'Oh Erik, I thought you were dead!' I sobbed, clutching tighter, he wasn't dead, no he was here, and I was never going to let him go.

'I thought so too. You came back?' he whispered, looking into my eyes his mismatched ones gleaming back at me with pain.

'Of course I did.' I whispered as I pulled him tighter, inhaling his smell, my head spinning, he was alive.

'Why?' he pulled away so he could look into my eyes, he was confused. This was it this was my time to tell him, I needed to, I had realised just how much he meant to me.

'Because I love you Erik, always, always, always. You are my everything. I love you so much. More than anything in the whole wide world. I love you!' I said desperately, trying to get him to see, surely he could see how much I loved him. He had to know. I watched his eyes search mine for a few moments, behind the teariness they were full of confusion, of fear, or utter disbelief.

'But-' he began stammering, then I watched his mask lift slightly, in a way that made my heart jump, he was smiling. 'If you love me, then-then-well, can I kiss you?' I giggled for the first time in what felt like a lifetime I laughed and nodded.

'Yes, kiss me a thousand times!' I closed my eyes, and felt his body shaking as his breath was now on my lips, then I felt the softness of his actual lips on mine, I bumped my lips slightly with the hard leather of the mask but I didn't care, his lips danced hesitantly over mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck, tears falling from both our eyes. I was back with Erik, he was alive, he was here with me. He was here. He was alive! I smiled into his lips, my tummy doing little flips as I felt his shaking hand go into my hair and play with the curls. I watched as he pulled his lips away from mine, his eyes still closed as he rubbed his masked nose across mine tickling me, then pull away.

For a moment we both just stared into each other's eyes, tears fell from Erik's mismatched ones, mine had stopped now, but I still felt like crying with relief. I wrapped my arms back around Erik's body I couldn't resist holding him, then I felt him wince, I pulled away quickly.

'Oh Erik, did I hurt you?' His eyes were closed and he breathed in hisses.

'No my angel, it's my chest, you didn't do anything. Someone else did...' he trailed off, I watched him pant.

'It was Raoul, I know. He's a monster Erik! A monster!' I panted, tears welling in my eyes as I thought of him, I prayed his brother had him far away. Erik noticed my fear.

'My angel, what has happened? Why were you screaming?' He said quietly, but the anger was evident, however I noticed he panted, and ran his hands over his chest. I took his long fingers in my own, stopping him from frantically pulling at the fabric which covered his chest.

'Raoul, he, he followed me. He didn't want me to visit you. He-he-Oh Erik' I cried, I realised just how terrified I had been. I felt Erik's hand hovering over my cheek.

'Christine, what did he do?' Erik growled, I let my tears continue falling as I clutched his bandaged hand gently. I shook my head, it would be hard to explain, I didn't want to think of it, I didn't want to think of Raoul, hopefully he was gone for now. I closed my eyes and tucked my head under Erik's shaking arm, he was warm, I snuggled close to him. I didn't want to think, I just wanted to be in his perfect moment,

'My angel, its okay, its okay. Did he hurt you?'I could tell by Erik's voice he was beyond enraged, I watched his chest rise and fall and noticed his dramatic drop in weight. He was literally skin and bone, I gasped as I could see his collar bone look as if it wanted to penetrate the skin at any moment. I snapped back to his question, I shook my head, but as I did so covered the claw marks from Raoul's nails on my upper arms with my hands. I felt Erik's shaking fingers move my hand away, and I heard him growl.

'The bastard. I don't know what he did. But I swear he will never lay a finger on you again.' He spat, shaking in rage, each breath came like a wheeze from his shaking body. I looked at him worriedly, as our bodies were close next to each other on the cold floor. I could see he was in great pain, my poor Erik.

'Yes, he is, he is the nastiest man ever. When I heard what he did to you, oh Erik, when I saw you I realised what a beast he was. I would of stayed, but he took me away.' I cried into his shoulder. 'I know how much he hurt you, I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay; you are here now my angel. That's all that matter's you are here, and I love you.' I looked into his eyes once more and smiled at the love I found there. I loved him so much, I noticed how he shivered, his skin that was on show was covered in goose pimples. I jumped up, wiping my eyes.

'You should get inside Erik, you're still recovering.' He looked at me helplessly as he sat before me, his long legs before him, I noticed now on was thicker than the other, and out the bottom of his trouser leg I could see the end of two pieces of wood. His leg was obviously splinted, my heart plummeted. My poor Maestro.

'Christine-I-I can't' he looked down at his legs, ashamed. I smiled and took his hands in mine and heaved him to his feet, he winced and stumbled forward, I caught him and pushed him up right.

'I'm so sorry.' He mumbled obviously embarrassed and unsteady on his feet. I smiled up at him, looping my arm through his.

'Let me help you, lean your weight on me.' I said encouraging him, seeing his obvious discomfort, I felt his relax slightly and his small amount of weight rest on me.

'You truly are an angel aren't you?' I heard him say through his pain, as I helped him limp towards the caved in patent door.

'I'm doing it for the man I love.' I smiled back at him, my tummy feeling all light, I felt him stop his pained movements and I turned to look at him questioningly.

'You really love me?' he whispered, as if he said it too loud it might not be true.

'I wouldn't let any old person kiss me Erik! I love you more than anything.' I said smiling, he returned my smile, then began to laugh rather croakily, before having a coughing fit. I rubbed his skeletal back for him, trying to ease the pain, I ignored the fact I could feel his spine under my fingers and the fact he was twitching. Erik stood panting, as I rubbed, I was worried now; I knew he was in a lot of pain; I needed to get him comfortable and resting.

Then suddenly, there was bellowing all around us, my heart stopped. It seemed to be coming from the walls, the voices of angry men, bellowing and screeching. No, no, no. It couldn't be him! The murderer had stopped him, it couldn't be? I closed my eyes praying as the bellows got nearer, I heard frantic footsteps, then found myself being shoved behind Erik's back, who had his long arms out wide beside him standing tall in front of me, like a guardian angel, he seemed to grow taller and become menacing, he was no longer Erik, he was now the Phantom.

'We meet again monster, I have come to claim my prize.' Raouls soft voice purred, I clamped my eyes shut, this wasn't happening.

'This time the pain shall be yours boy.' Erik spat back, I trembled, surely fire had come out with his words? They were that hot with anger.

The man I loved and the man I hated together in the same room, my emotions were all too much to bear.

XXX

Philippe POV

I slammed my hands against the walls of the chapel, blood pouring from my nose. My bastard brother, had finally lost his mind. The look in his eyes as he had leant over me snarling, slamming the cross into my face, showed me his sanity was gone. That this girl had destroyed him. I had warned him all a long, but Raoul had known best and wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He had always hated me, that I knew so his acts of aggression to me were nothing I didn't expect, I knew he was always envious of me, but I didn't realise just how envious. Enough to drive him mad, he had been a sweet man, handsome, adorable, the loveliest smile, but that had all changed, I had noticed since he had first become bewitched by the girl how his smiles were always fake, his eyes never glittered, and he refused to talk to me about anything other than her. I had seen him transform from the man who was easy to get on with, the one who was refreshingly polite for a young aristocratic man, to a man hell bent on getting what he wanted like a spoilt child.

As I ran my hands desperately over the walls, trying to look for some escape I realised that my escape was not only key for me, but for the girl as well. The girl, whose father I had stolen all those nights ago. The guilt within me, was indescribable, it had all started with sleepless nights, frantic pacing, twitching, but then it had got worse, I could hear her voice constantly crying for her 'Papa,' begging him to wake up, I could see her big blue orb like eyes looking at me with fear and hatred, the thoughts tortured me every night and day. Until it consumed me whole, my hair began to fall out, I couldn't eat, scotch seemed to be the only thing I could keep down, and sleep was something I was lucky to get. But I deserved it all, I deserved all the sleepless nights, because I had orphaned a child, I had a taken a young girls father away from her. It was a crime I would never love down, something I would never forget, and something I would burn in hell for. I wanted to turn myself in so many times, but the thought of prison had at first terrified me, but then I realised I deserved to be terrified, I deserved to be hung, drawn and quartered, I expect years in prison would be nothing like the pain Christine had felt.

I jumped, there was a frantic banging at the chapel door, before it was swung open, my heart leapt: it was the ballet mistress. She saw me and gasped.

'Please, my brother he's after Christine, I need to get to the Phantom, that's where she's gone, he will follow!' I panted, wiping the blood from my smashed in nose. The pale faced lady, looked at me in shock with her large black eyes, she nodded and ran to the wall, what was she doing? She ran her hands all over it before pulling a hidden leaver and revealing a large and cold passage way, my jaw dropped.

'Follow the path; you should catch them up, run fast! You must save her!' The woman cried.

'Get help!' I ordered as I sped away.

I ran through the dark, not seeing very much as I did, just trusting my feet and keeping my hand on the wall to guide me as I sprinted, thanking myself for being . Now, I needed to save Christine, I had got her away from the estate, but now she needed my help even more. Raoul was after her like a hell bent blood hound, he would find her and I dread to think what he would do to her. I couldn't have him hurt her, I couldn't have it. It was all too much. The way he had treated her at the house was diabolical, I had watched him force a kiss from her, I had watched him clutch her wrists until they bruised, he was barbaric now. He had seemed to have lost all boundary lines. I ran for what felt like an eternity, my heart racing, sweat pouring and my eyes hurting from the dark. But then I heard the screams and realised with a plummeting heart I was too late. Vomit rose to my throat as I ran forward, rounding a corner, the screams and shouts ear piercing now.

Raoul had Christine pinned up against the wall, her girlly body thrashing as he roared in her face, I watched her rise a fist and hit him in the nose, I hadn't expected that from her! Good girl! But as she went to hit him again, I noticed his hand now grab her wrist, she struggled, she needed help. I threw myself at Raoul, taking him utterly by surprise, roaring at Christine to leave. Raoul thrashed beneath me, cursing and screeching, his legs kicking at me and his hands punching at me. I slammed his head against the concrete floor.

'You bastard! You let her go now!' I roared in his face, utterly disgusted by him.

'No, Philippe your the bastard, you're the real murderer here.' He laughed softly, I felt the rage leave me slightly, he was right. 'You killed her father, you're the reason she is so confused as to loving me.'

I scoffed at this, he want fooling me now. 'She will never love you, you heartless pig!' I felt Raoul leap up and slam me to the floor he appeared to have a new found strength; an anger controlled him that I had never seen before.

'She will! She will love me! I will force her if I have to!' Raoul's voice screeched in the darkness.

'No it's not about force Raoul! She doesn't love you!' I roared, he had to see I was right. I felt his fist plummet into my face.

'I killed him Philippe, I killed him and once I've got her I'm going to kill you.' He said softly, before hitting me again, leaping up and spiriting away into the dark.

Blood poured from my face as I stood shakily, oh god, he was a danger now! I hated him, the bastard! I knew the first chance he would get, he would kill me, the look in his eyes showed me that.

I staggered to my feet, I had to get to Christine, I had to save her! I dragged myself through the dark, my face warm and sticky with blood. My head pounding. I ran my bloody hand against the wall, I needed to get to her and fast. I dreaded to think what was happening now. What he was doing to her. My back pocket all of sudden felt very heavy as if to remind me what was in it. My gun, the one I had kept there for a long time, it was second nature to carry it now, just in case. But now I was very tempted to use it, now I felt like I wanted to kill. It was painful, the thought was having cut me up deep inside, but I knew I would at some point need the bullet inside of its barrel. It was sickening, but I knew it would be needed in the end.

I finally saw some light before me, well not light, but a light shade of black. I staggered towards it, now hearing the screams, the grunts, the moans, the smell of sweat hitting my nose, making me gag. I rounded the corner hurriedly, and stopped immediately at what I saw.

Raoul whose face was heavily cut and sliced, his shirt torn, his hair dark with seat and his eyes wild, had his hand around Christine's wrist, and was pulling her away. She sobbed, tears falling from her eyes, her lip split. Then I watched as from the shadows a figure scrambled and leapt onto Raoul, who fell to the ground, but did not let go of Christine who fell with him, her face was pale and utterly terrified, her eyes looking for an escape. The tall figure that had leapt from the shadows, pinned Raoul down, and snarled in his face, roaring, I watched from behind and noticed how the man over Raoul's spine seemed to rip through his shirts thin material. Christine screamed as the two men, hit and grabbed at each other, I noticed Raoul kept hitting at the immensely tall figures hands, I trembled as I looked at them, the fingers on the lender palms were long, ridiculously long, and groping for Raoul's neck. Christine continued screaming as Raoul's grip on her wrist appeared to tighten.

'Let her go! This is our fight not hers!' The tall figures voice filled the room entirely, I shuddered at its coldness, then I realised who I was looking at this was the Phantom of the Opera, sweet Jesus; hadn't been killed by my brother! I shuddered at the thought, at the idea of being in the room as him. He was meant to be a monster, yet he was fighting more valiantly then my brother who clung to Christine, who was throwing her little fists at him wildly and screaming.

'No she is mine!' Raoul roared, and I watched in horror as he forced his lips against Christine's she screamed even louder, calling for 'Erik.' I watched the whole scene before me all of it in horror, this was disgusting, my brother was a beast, a disgusting animal, he didn't deserve Christine at all. He didn't deserve anyone. I felt my hand reach into my back pocket and touch the gun that was there. It was now in my hands even without me knowing, it was now in my shaking hands. I knew what I had to do as I watched the Phantom screech in pain as my brother thumped his fists into his chest again and again, Christine screamed in rage, I watched in horror as Raoul raised his palm and slapped her face. The Phantom roared and wrapped his hands around my brother's neck, but before he could mercifully kill him, I realised I had already got into position; it was like it was a plan I had made. I was now standing without even knowing in the shadowy part of the room, a little closer now, so I was beside there tussling bodies, but far enough away to not be noticed, the gun it seemed was already lined up in the perfect position and I pulled the trigger with a shaking hand.

The crack of the gun was like a symbol, it was the symbol of an ending and I knew what I had done was right. There was a moment's silence.

Then Christine's sobs filled the room, my stomach dropped, my eyes clamped shut. Oh good lord! Did that mean I had hit the wrong target?

**So who has been shot? Who do you think?**

**I hope you liked it, I was a little unsure of my descriptions in it, I hope I haven't made it too awful or bland, please let know what you think.**

**I can tell you this is really the last major piece of angst, I hope you liked the little bit of fluff and I would LOVE to know what you thought of E/C's reunion :3 **

**Thank you all once again, you all mean so much to me!**

***pyjama day with Erik and Christine, Ill bring the ice cream, Erik will play the music and tell the stories, bring a quilt and let's make the lair all cosy!***


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry this is so late, I've just got in from a party!**

**Oh wow! You all seem to be on the edge of you seats! You were all so sweet about the last chapter, I can't thank you all enough! I PM'd most of you to say thanks, sorry if I missed you, I promise I'll get there!**

**Newbornphanatic glad to see our Erik's got on nicely; I managed to sneak a cuddle from your Erik! *giggles* **

**So jealous of zoesy27 who is seeing Phantom Broadway on Saturday! Hugh and Sierra remind me a lot of my Erik and Christine, and both in my top list of Phantoms/Christine's! Have fun, cant wait to hear all about it!**

**Thank you all again, all so sweet of you!**

***No ownership goes to me, and all things recognisable go to rightful owners***

Chapter 52-Nadir POV

I walked beside the doctor, both of us carrying large bags full of medical supplies, hopefully they would enable Erik to get better. I knew in my heart he would never get fully better, because it was not only his skin and bones that were damaged, no in time they would heal, but inside I knew he was destroyed, inside I knew he bore a broken heart. A heart shattered. It had hit me with a cold wave of sadness, the realisation that Christine was not coming back. That she was gone, that Erik had lost the love of his life. The thought made me fill with sadness, made me want to cry out, to scream, to get angry, but I was not angry with Christine, she was young only sixteen, nearly half of Erik's age, she was so very innocent, and I knew Erik's life, his past, and now his future was all very scary and overwhelming. I sighed and breathed in the air, spring was coming and the freshness was evident, but despite this I could only feel sad, spring was the time for young lovers to meet, to fall helplessly in love, to fool about, but Erik would spend it in agony and dealing with a heart that was no doubt ripped at the seams.

The doctor was silent beside me, his own head in thoughts it seemed, I noticed the flecks of grey in his hair, and realised he wasn't as young as I first thought, that he was probably only a few years younger than myself, his handsome face and boyish looks made him seem younger. Then he turned to me:

'I wish Erik could of found love.' He sighed, his pale face looking slightly pained and full of sorrow, I smiled at him sadly.

'He did monsieur, he did. He loved her beyond any mortal understanding, he adored her, and she gave him a taste of love. But you must understand she was young, too young and too innocent, I thought for a time she might return to him, but that hope is now gone.' I whispered, realising how cruel a fate this was for Erik, I watched the doctor shake his top hated head.

'It's an injustice, perhaps one day she will return to him, he deserves love.' I was nodding slowly, he was right; perhaps she would return to him, maybe one day, who knew.

We continued walking, we walked at a rather slow pace, both of us enjoying the cold sunshine, it was refreshing after spending so many days and nights underground, I really didn't understand how Erik did it. The Parisian streets were teaming with life, the evening Opera goers, visiting the many shops before getting ready to be entertained. Maybe Christine was singing, maybe he would return to him, I didn't know. I looked at the Opera Populaire's face as we walked past it, and how it reminded me of its creator, tall and looming, cold and daunting, but somehow if you looked at it carefully, you could see the hidden secrets, the magic, the beauty. I stared for a while, it was amazing to think, this was Erik's creation, that he was the father of this beautiful monumental child, no one would know of its real creator, no Erik had left all the glory to Garnier, but I knew who was responsible for this beauty, who deserved the real credit.

I was pulled out of my trance by frantic tapping on my back, I sun to see Madame Giry, her face splattered in tears, panting, as if she had been running, my eyes boggled, was she okay?

'Nadir, please! Christine-Erik-Raoul! Quick!' she begged between her pants, her words coming slowly and not making any sense, but her face told me something was wrong, the doctor looked confused.

'There is no time!' Madame Giry screeched, grabbing the cuff of my jacket, I ran after her, filling with dread, what had happened? Something was terribly wrong, who was hurt? Who had been involved? She had panted names at me, but I didn't catch them fully, she had said Christine, was Christine in trouble. But then why was she sprinting and dragging me towards Erik's iron barred entrance? Had Erik done something? Oh god! He hadn't tried to take Christine or visit her had he? He would have killed himself if he had tried. I was dripping with sweat, dread like a heavy weight inside of me as we raced through the bars and down the blackness, I noticed through my blurry eyes, the doctor was still following us. That was good we would probably need his help. I didn't dare to begin to imagine what I was going to see behind the revolving book case, I didn't want to know. I knew it was going to be bad. I knew that Madame Giry was frantic for a reason, she was not a woman who gave into her emotions easily so this break down showed me that the scene I was about to see was not going to be a nice one. I heard the doctor panting, Madame Giry weeping, my heart pounding as I pushed the book case, it turned and let us into the vast room.

I took in everything very quickly, and realised just how serious the situation was. In the middle of the room Erik was on top of the boy, his long fingers around his neck, thought his body was slumped, whilst in the boys hand he held Christine's wrist, who lay sobbing, pulling frantically screaming, trying to get away, over the three bodies stood a tall man, his hair a sandy blonde, in a tail coat, and shining black loafers, in is hand he held a gun. I realised with a sudden jolt of my heart that Erik was not moving, and neither was the boy, it was just Christine who screamed and screamed, filling the room with the sound, making me want to cover my ears.

The tall man turned, no one moved. We all just stood, staring, not knowing what to do. I watched as the man dropped the gun, raising his hands in defeat, crashing to his knees, he pulled his body all together into the most disgusting shape and began to weep loudly. His weeps seemed to make us all come back to life, Madame Giry ran to Christine, and pulled her away as she thrashed and screamed. She pulled her into an embrace whilst Christine wept and wept.

My heart was full of pain, as I turned and looked at the two men. No, surely, surely he wasn't dead. Erik's body was slumped forward, god no. I paced over slowly, everything seemed to stop as I took those steps, everything. I could no longer hear Christine's whimpers or the man's sobs, just the sound of a soft breeze and the keys of the organ, and Erik's strange laugh, the one that had filled my sons play room all the those years ago. Now I was filled with pain and sorrow, it took me entirely. I had lost him. I was beside the bodies now, though I felt as if I had floated to them, I bent down, tears rolling down my cheeks. I used both hands and lifted Erik's body up so I could see his chest and face. I closed my eyes, I didn't wish to see the damage. But I needed to; I looked with blurry vision and saw that Erik's white poet shirt was now a crimson red. I closed my eyes again, and let his body down gently, I didn't even regard the Vicomte I just wanted to see my friend was peaceful. I knelt beside his body, still not hearing, but I saw Christine collapse beside him, the look on face the sheer pain, the tears which ran down her cheeks, her lip was swollen, and her eye bruised. The doctor loomed over me now, casting a shadow over Erik's body, my hearing was coming back now, I heard him sigh. For a moment, we all shared in the bubble of grief, all of us weeping for the friend, the lover, the child, the memory we presumed we had lost. I couldn't believe it. I watched as Christine, changed her position so she was over him now, she smiled slightly then began to sing, it was so heart breaking, I had to turn away.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide eyes fears,_

_I'm here nothing can harm you, _

_My words will warm and calm you._

Then, as she finished her song, we all watched in wonder as Erik's long hand moved and held onto hers. I watched Christine jump and then cling to it, I was surely seeing things, but then he turned his head, a slight smile could be seen behind his wonky mask, as he opened his mismatched eyes and looked at Christine.

_Say you'll share with me,_

_One love, one lifetime,_

_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go to._

_Christine that's all I ask of you._

My jaw dropped, how was this possible, how were these croaky notes leaving his throat, I didn't no. I didn't care. He was alive! Christine was crying and laughing at the same time as she smothered Erik's hand in kisses, how could he be alive? I didn't understand, I was in a daze too amazed to care, I wiped away my tears as I watched Erik smile at Christine again, as she kissed his masked forehead, his breathing seemed okay, perhaps a little ragged but nothing major. I looked up at the doctor utterly confused, he was looking amazed, he bent swiftly beside me. I noticed Christine look at him with fear and worry in her eyes as she clung to her Maestro's hand.

'It's okay I'm here to help him.' The doctor smiled, Erik nodded and so did Christine. He ripped open Erik's blood sodden shirt, and I had to look away. The severe scabs on his chest now had two fist shaped openings in them, the blood spat from each bright red oval, it was a disgusting sight, I noticed Christine recoil and gasp. Erik seemed too tired to care, his head fell back onto the floor and his eyes were now closed in pain, Christine still held his hand tightly as the doctor examined him, he turned to me.

'He will be fine, he just needs some stitches, then he will be fine.' I sighed in relief, but then I turned and noticed the man that still sobbed on the floor, the gun near him. Who was he? His face seemed strangely familiar. If he hadn't of shot Erik, then who had he shot?

'He's dead.' Madame Giry said quietly, we all stopped and turned to look at the body of the Vicomte. It was white in the face, his hair flopped onto his pale forehead, his eyes open, his mouth slightly open too. I noticed the blood that surrounded him, coming from his side. I hadn't noticed it in my panic for Erik. The doctor ran to his side and knelt down; lifting up his shirt to reveal the perfect bullet hole that entered his upper chest, before his under arm and the bullet no doubt pierced his heart. We all stood for a moment, looking at his body. No one said anything, no one moved. We all just stared at his lifeless corpse. I didn't know how to feel. My emotions were in turmoil, he was such a cruel man, but as he lay lifeless, I realised he was just a boy, an angry boy. I would never forgive him, but seeing him dead was a shock. I heard the soft steps of the man behind us, he had got up out of his weeping position and now stood behind, we all looked at him. This was the man who shot the Vicomte, who the hell was he? His tall frame was swaying and his eyes red and filled with tears.

'I did it, he is gone now. He can't hurt anyone, any longer. No more pain.' He whispered, his voice making me tremble. I watched Christine rise, her eyes transfixed on Raoul's body.

'Th-thank you.' She stammered at the tall man, her eyes filled with tears, I didn't understand who was he?

'You're welcome Christine; he would have killed you in the end. You and your-your lover.' He whispered, his eyes wide and deranged looking as he regarded Erik's body, which Christine stood beside.

'Philippe what happened?' Madame Giry murmured from the corner of the room.

'I found him, he was forcing himself on Christine, I managed to get her away, then he attacked me. I followed him here, the Phantom had him, but he was already injured, Raoul knew if he got Christine involved the Phantom wouldn't fight properly, he dragged her into the fight, and hit her again and again. I knew Madame; I knew I had to do it. He would have killed her in the end. He would have killed her or taken her by force.' The man said quietly, and simply. Good god, it sounded as if a mini war had gone on since we had gone. The name Madame Giry had said 'Philippe,' it rung bells in my head.

'You're the Vicomte's brother aren't you?' I asked quietly, I watched the tall man nod in reply, I gasped, yes I remembered him trying to help me.

'Why did you help her?' Erik wheezed from the floor.

'I murdered her father, I took his life. I can't explain how that has changed me, destroyed me, I caused you so much pain and regretted it every day. I knew she loved another, and not Raoul. I knew a life with him would be a misery, a life of force and pain. I thought if I could help her, maybe just maybe some of the guilt would go away.' He was crying again now, his body shaking with tears as he looked at Raoul's body. 'He was a good man once. But he would have killed you; he would have killed all of you if he felt he needed to.

It was silent for a moment no one seemed to even breathe, all of us stared at the body of the young Vicomte, all of us except the doctor, had been hurt by him in some way, emotionally, physically or mentally he had got to us all. I believed his brother was right, that he eventually would have killed us; eventually he would have gone completely mad.

'What are we going to do?' Christine squeaked from beside Erik looking worried. Yes, what would happen now? We had a dead body, and a murderer in the room, how were we going to sort this out?

'I will turn myself in.' Philippe said quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks. I snapped my head up and looked at him in wonder, I had expected him to run, I had expected him to beg us to help him.

'What?' I heard Madame Giry said confused, she came forward from her corner.

'I need too, what I did, what I have done, to Christine and now my brother. I deserve to be locked away, I need to be. The guilt is eating me alive, I need to do this, I need to serve for the crimes I have committed, for the problems I have created, for all the mistakes I have made. I need to do this! Lets say I shot him at my home, let's say it was a family feud, I don't care, I don't care I want this guilt to go away!' He screeched I took a step forward; he was shaking all over, fear evident, but determination written all over his face. I nodded at him, what he was doing was right, it didn't patch up the major wrongs he had committed, the fact he had removed Christine's father from her side, the fact he had allowed Raoul to continue with his plans even thought he knew, it all showed me that yes he did deserve to be in prison, but the way he looked so scared now, so frightened, showed me he hadn't intended to do wrong, that he had done wrong with no intention. But that was not an excuse.

There was a heavy hush, no one appeared to breathe, I knew I needed to take action, I knew that we needed to move the body and get the story we would tell believable. I took of my coat ad covered the Vicomtes now still body.

'Come let's get gone, we need to move the body now otherwise it won't be believable.' I bent down and lifted up the Vicomtes body, the blood poured from his heavy side. 'I will wait at the gate, get your carriage to come round. Then we will go.' I beckoned to Philippe who stood wide eyed and shaking, he nodded, then turned to Christine, I saw Erik snarl in anger.

'I'm sorry, for all of this.' He sobbed, before turning up and into the open bookcase. The weight of the dead man's body in my arms was a lot, my back aching already, but I needed to get this done.

'I will help.' The doctor croaked, running to my side helping me carry the body. I turned slightly and nodded at the room of silence, then followed after the sobbing and stumbling man that walked before us and towards his fate.

XXX

Erik POV

The Vicomte was dead. I had just watched Nadir pick up and take away the still body. I had never felt so much anger in my life, the fear that was in Christine's eyes as the boy had clutched her wrists making her scream, I forgot my own pain and had leapt on him, my leg and sides feeling as if they may burst. The Vicomte thundered his fists into my chest, the pain taking my breathe, the darkness had tried to take me, but then, then he had raised his fist and slapped Christine! I saw black and my rage had taken me entirely, I had never had a stronger urge to kill then I had at that time. How dare he hurt her! How dare he, I knew he had caused her pain, but to hurt her in front of me! My hands had taken his neck gratefully, but then his fingers had wormed their way beneath my shirt, and I felt him grab at the sore flesh, the pain was like a fire destroyed and burning my body, I had screeched as his fingers had dug deeper, I had to save Christine, but then the dark had taken me, she screamed then there had been a shot. I had slumped forward and let the pain take me.

The room was silent now, it was just me, Madame Giry and Christine. I was sprawled on the floor, pain shooting through my body, Christine knelt beside me, her eyes staring at the puddle of blood that had come from the Vicomte, her hand was shaking in mine. I looked at her face and felt my stomach go cold, her eyes were so wide they looked as if they would pop, her face was white, ghostly white and her breathing was erratic, so fast I thought her tiny chest may burst, sweat was pouring from her brow, and her split and bleeding bottom lip was trembling.

'My angel?' I sat up wincing, I was concerned, she didn't turn to even look at me, her eyes still focused on the blood stained floor.

'This all happened because of me.' she whispered, her voice tiny and cracking. My heart nearly burst, she was in emotional pain I could tell.

'No Christine listen, it wasn't your fault.' I squeezed her hand with mine, but again she didn't even turn. 'Christine? Angel? Christine, please its Erik. Look at Erik!' I begged her, panic filling me as her breathing got dangerously faster, her arms and legs shaking now, again she didn't turn.

'She's going into shock!' Madame Giry ran to my side and knelt down in front of Christine, her own pale face full of concern. She shook her shoulders, and begged her to listen but Christine just didn't acknowledge us. I knew what it was like to be lost and completely taken by thought, to be haunted by them, devoured by them, but that was me, it didn't matter now as I looked at Christine's pale face, her unseeing eyes and he reaching hands, her moving soundless lips, I filled with panic, my poor angel, she was being eaten inside by some figure I could not fight, or warn or threaten, I began to panic.

'Its all my fault...' she whispered again, her hands went to her mouth her body shaking, her eye now filling with tears.

'Christine, please listen...' Madame Giry tried to kneel n front of her and take her hands but she thrashed about and began to sob. My heart was racing, this was like a torture seeing my darling in so much pain, a pain I couldn't stop, I dragged myself wincing as he blood poured from my chest, to her side.

'I'd stay away Erik!' Madame warned as Christine shook and rocked back and forth, her eyes never leaving the blood.

I ignored Madame's warning and knelt beside Christine, tears falling from my eyes, my body shook as I put a hand on her shoulder, twitches going through me. Her head didn't turn; she didn't even notice me it seemed. Then I knew what I had to do, our relationship was built on music, I would use my voice to get her back, I tried to calm myself before beginning.

_Wandering child, _

_So lost,_

_So helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance._

Her shaking stopped, and her head turned to me, her eyes still wide and pouring with tears, she looked at me as if she had never seen me before. I sung more, she was returning back from her shock, she was coming back to us.

_Too long you've wandered in winter, _

_Far from my fathering gaze, _

_Let your mind return to you, _

_Listen to me and obey._

I watched as she shook her head, the tears still pouring then she threw herself onto me wrapping her arms around my chest I flinched and twitched wildly but couldn't help but sob with happiness, she was safe again, her breathing had returned to normal, I dared not wrap my arms around her, just in case, but put a hand on her hair and let the curls tickle me. She looked up at me with large teary eyes, as I winced I noticed Madame Giry looking at us in wonder, I dropped her gaze.

'Erik, it's all my fault.' She cried into my bloody shirt, I pushed her up slightly, as my chest roared with pain.

'Christine, listen. This is not your fault. No one blames you. No one.' I told her firmly, but my heart melted as she held me again, my mind spun as the pain began to replace the adrenaline.

'Oh Maestro, I thought I had lost you again, I thought you were gone!' she cried.

'No, Christine, I would never leave you.' I gagged slightly, the pain making me feel as if the room was spinning. 'Are you badly hurt my angel?' I asked, as she removed herself of me slightly, she shook her head and then showed me the large bruises on her wrist, her lip was split and her cheek was shining with a red handprint. My inner flames rose again with hatred for the Vicomte, I knew there was a lot more to the story then what I knew. The anger caused my body to shake and for me to vomit, I was so cold, but I didn't care I had to check Christine was okay, everything else could wait.

'Oh Erik, you're hurt terribly aren't you?' Christine said tears rolling down her cheeks, I could barely focus on her, I nodded.

'As long as you're okay Christine.' I managed to croak, Christine came close to me so close I could feel her body warmth, she pulled her cloak off and used the corner to wipe my mouth from vomit, my eye twitched at the sensation.

'You both need rest, Christine you need sleep you're emotionally drained and Erik well-' Madame Giry said quietly, coming forward, her eyes full of wonder.

'I won't leave him.' Christine took up my hand looking scared as she told Madame Giry. 'Oh Erik you're so cold!'

'Okay, well then you can help me if you feel a little sick you must tell me!' Madame Giry told Christine, who nodded and then went off in search for something, now Christine was gone from my sight I began to let the guards down and give into the pain. I let my eyes roll to the back of my head, the skin on my chest aflame. Madame Giry was beside me now, looking at me curiously.

'I need to get you into the house.' She put her hands beneath me, making me thrash and twist, she dragged me too my feet, I was so weak; I just wanted to lie down and rest. Now I was up right the room spun even faster. The patent smashed in door was spinning, vomit rose to my throat as Madame Giry all but dragged me to it, my body was twitching wildly I hated her touching me, I hated it, but it was that or fall in a heap. Once inside she sat me on a chair I fell into it, panting shivering wildly, thought he fire was a blaze, Christine was beside it throwing paper into it trying to make it get bigger. I watched her, but had to close my eyes the light was too painful. I felt hands on me again, and my eyes shot open, my lip snarled. But I realised it was Christine, she smiled at me slightly, and then I felt her hands again, I looked down and realised she was tucking a quilt around me, I felt warmer already, but still my mind spun and my body ached like hell.

'Thank you.' I wheezed, Christine shone like an angel her little smile burning through the pain. Then the darkness took me again.

When I awoke it was dark, I was under the quilt and was alone. My body ached, but it was a dull annoying ache, rather than the previous fire that had torn through my body. I stretched my back clicking horrifically, and my chest feeling very numb. I looked around, there was no one. I panicked, where was Christine? I scrambled to my feet, hissing in pain. I had to find her, was she safe? The memory of what had happened came rushing back, oh god, the poor darling was petrified. I stood wobbling, my legs unable to balance it seemed. One of the doors opened, my head snapped up, there was Madame Giry who came rushing to my side.

'Where is Christine?' I asked straight away on not seeing her.

'Sleeping, she is fine.' Madame Giry gestured to the room, I didn't wait to listen to her or what she had to say, I dragged myself to the door, my leg cracking slightly as I did so. I needed to see Christine, I need to see her right away, to check my angel was all okay. I pushed open the door, and realised this was my bed room, the dark reds, the black drapes that covered the walls were intact, so where the shelves and the desk too, it seemed this room hadn't been demolished, it was exceptionally dark, barely any light, I picked up one of the candles and gasped as I saw Christine's figure tucked beneath the jet black covers . I stood at the end of the giant bed, the four poster of blackness, and gazed upon her in wonder. She was in my bed. Sleeping where I slept, she clung to the covers with her tiny hands. She looked like a fallen angel or star, her pale skin looking even whiter against the black silk, her coco curls danced around her face, and her split lips twitched slightly. The sight took my breath away, I had to lean upon one of the bed posts to regain my composure, even in sleep, with a split lip and bruised cheek, she looked like a vision of heaven. An angel that was in my bed.

I sat on the end of the bed, far away from her body, but enough so I could still see how beautiful she was. I stared at her sleeping form for what felt like an age, then I realised I couldn't take it anymore, I loved her so much, I wish she knew the extent of my love for her, I wish she could know the feeling inside of me, yes she said she loved me, but I wanted her to know that no matter what I would love her more than anything. I sighed, I knew I would need to tell her, and I wanted too but this was all happening so fast, but today had shown me how I couldn't lose her, how close I had been too losing her, and how utterly terrifying that prospect was. I smiled as I looked at her sleep, she moved slightly, snuggling further into the bed. Then I began talking, imaging what I would say to her as I shuffled ever so slightly closer to her body I began.

'I love you Christine Daae, more then you will ever know, more then anything in this world or the next. You are my everything, my love, my heart, my music, you are it all. I fell in love with you from the first day you came to me, scared and lost; you and your voice captured my heart within seconds.' I whispered, she shifted again in her sleep this time the quilt slipped and left her shoulders uncovered, I held my breath and pulled them back over her, she smiled adorably in her sleep and her hand took mine. I smiled at its slack grip, though she appeared to still be asleep. I sat close to her now, my body wanting to run, but I didn't care about my twitching, fitting body, I just stared at the child like hand that was in mine, I turned it over and drew patterns on her palm as she slept, then I began to speak to myself again.

'You're a remarkable girl Christine, so remarkable, your bravery is second to none, and your heart is so beautiful, you see the beauty in things that no other people can. You even-you even, well you can look at my face. You kissed my face, my face with no mask! No mask, oh Christine, when you kissed me-I love you! I love you so much!' I said a little louder now, my heart was so light as I said these things, as I told her sleeping form, my heart was ready to burst with love. I wrote on her palm with one of my long fingers '_i love you.' _

'I'm sorry I ever doubted the love you had for each other. Truly, I' am. You really love her don't you?' I nearly jumped out of my skin, as I heard Madame Giry's voice from the door. How long had she been there?

'Yes, I do.' I replied, looking at Christine and not at Madame Giry, my cheeks slightly red from blushing.

'I'm glad she loves you Erik. I really am, it is strange how much light can come from dark. She will adore you forever that's clear. The way she looked at you today Erik, it was remarkable, I won't be surprised if wedding bells will be heard soon.' Madame Giry said walking into the room, now standing beside Christine's bed opposite me. What had she said? I froze. Wedding bells?

No, surely she didn't think Christine would wish to marry me?

**I hope you liked it, I wrote it half asleep and very quickly.**

**So that's bye bye to Raoul, I'm sorry I killed him off I didn't know how else I could of done it please let me know what you thought of his death. Erik roses if you do!**

**Thank you all so much for your continued support, it really does help.**

**Please let me know your opinion on this chapter, I was slightly nervy about posting it. **

**Erik and Christine really enjoyed the pyjama day with you all, and hopes you can all come to the Lair again. **

***Erik is singing for reviewers***


	53. Chapter 53

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIGN YESTERDAY! I was on half term from school then realised yesterday I had absolutely nothing ready so had to frantically type essays and get my bags ready too.**

**Oh wow! Thank you all for your lovely comments on the last chapter, you all seem to like my mixture of fluff and angst. I'm not very good at fluff, I find it quite hard to write, so please bear with me as we have a lot of fluff to come (: I hope I'm sticking to the characters okay and that Erik isn't too soppy...**

**Newbornphantic Your Erik is rather cheeky! He was singing and telling me stories only moments ago! **

**I hope you can continue enjoying it, I still have some more ideas left, but I'm sad to say we are nearing the end... :'( **

**Christine is based on Anna O'Byrne in this story, I hope you got that (:**

***No ownership goes to me (sulks)***

Chapter 53-Christine POV

I awoke quickly, pulling my eyes open and wincing slightly, my face ached from Raouls slap. My heart stopped at the thought of Raoul. Was he here? Was he going to try and take me again, would he slap me, or hit me, what if he hurt Erik? Then it hit me. He was dead, oh gosh. He was dead, my heart was racing, I couldn't believe it, I hated him, feared him, but he was now dead, it was a big shock. I looked left and right and realised I was in a dark room, tucked in a large bed. I leapt out of it my heart racing where was I? I looked around the room was beautiful, but very strange all blacks and reds, it was so dark I had to squint my eyes to see anything, I tripped and fell over a chair that I didn't see in the shadows. I scrambled back up. I didn't recall this place at all, it didnt remind me of anywhere I had been. My heart began to race, where was Erik? Where was Madame Giry, Mr Kahn and the strange doctor? I stood for a moment in the dark, my head throbbing, I spun on the spot. Then I heard it, like a beacon in the blackness, the sound of the piano. It was so beautiful, it wasn't a usual sound, it sounded as if the piano itself was weeping, as if it was begging and trying to be understood, each note hung in the air and made itself known, they seemed to dance, to twirl and spin. I stood mesmerized, then I began to smile in relief only one person could get a piano to make such sounds, and that was Erik. I ran to the door and wrenched it open, following the glorious sound, I tippy toed over the mess that was on the floor, then couldn't help but squeal with joy and run as I saw Erik's back hunched over the grand piano, which he had propped up on wood as one of the legs was now missing. I ran to him, my heart bursting with joy, he was okay, he was alive. I got to his side, smiling and panting slightly, but noticed he didn't turn, just continued playing his long, long fingers dancing over the keys, brushing each one lightly, then hovering over the next, the music flowing t seemed from his long digits rather than the piano itself. I smiled sadly; it was heart breakingly beautiful the way he played. I stepped behind him silently, and reaching up I covered his eyes from behind. I felt his whole body jump, he spun quickly, my hand still covering his eyes, I gasped as I aw him shaking, then just like Papa used to do me whispered: 'guess who?' saw Erik's body relax at my voice, and his mask lift slightly in a smile.

'Hmmm, I guess that is the angel of music.' Erik said again his mask lifting,

'No, silly!' I giggled then winced my chest ached from its bruises. 'It's Christine.' I moved my hands from his eyes and gasped at the intense amount of emotion that was in them, they were so beautiful, I stared into the mismatched colours for a moment, my breath leaving me. Then Erik snatched his gaze away.

'How are you feeling?' He looked at my cheek concerned, it must of been bruised it ached terribly.

'I'm very sore, but I will live, is everyone else okay?' I whispered, trying not to think of Raoul's dead body. Erik nodded, then rose, his tall body looking down onto me.

'Christine, it's okay, I know perhaps the death of the boy was not the best way to deal with the situation. But he had gone mad, his brother did what was right before more pain could be inflicted. The boy won't be in pain any longer. He will be resting now.' Erik said softly, tears rolled my cheeks, I wrapped my arms around him, I felt his body tighten as always, but I snuggled my head into his chest. I was terrified of Raoul, but my Maestro was right, he had gone mad, he wasn't the young loving boy I once knew, he was a monster, a brute, now that monster was gone, and I was determined to just remember the sweet Raoul I once knew. I inhaled Erik's scent, the usual smell of parchment, cinnamon and candles; it was such a comforting smell. I felt so very safe with him. I looked at the piano from under his arm, I had always wished to learn, I knew very little but was never much good.

'Maestro?' I looked up at his frozen body, and smiled at his glittering eyes, he nodded, 'well, I don't suppose if, maybe you could teach me how to play the piano?' I watched him pull away from my grip and his mask lifted as he sat at the stool and patted the seat beside him, I beamed at him and rushed to his side.

'Now, we must learn steadily Christine, I will teach you the chords. If you would pass me your hands.' He looked down as he said this, I put my hands in his, jumping at their coolness. I was feeling greatly intimidated by the shining black face of the piano and slightly jealous of all the tie Erik spent with it. I shook my head, I was a silly girl.

'Now, we will play very basic to begin with, you don't tell the instrument Christine, the instrument tells you, it tells you how it wants to be played, if you listen to it I promise it will be beautiful. Too many musicians' abuse instruments bend them to their will and don't play freely. If only they knew to listen' He said rather crossly, I didn't really listen I was mesmerised by how his long hands covered mine entirely, making them disappear. I turned my head quickly, as I noticed Erik moved my hands with his, now touching the soft keys, he ran them up and down them, it made me jump at the coolness as they tickled my fingers. Erik pressed down lightly on my fingers with his own skeletal ones to show me each note and chord. I giggled wildly and smiled at Erik as the first chords began to play. He smiled at me, his eyes warm and loving, melting my heart.

'Now this is very basic, but if you watch me you should learn it.' I watched as Erik played a very basic set of chords, but even that he was able to make sound beautiful. I tapped my foot along to the little beat he created. Then I smiled widely! Yes I knew this beat, my Papa would play it and get me to sing. I rocked from side to side laughing, Erik stopped and looked at me curiously.

'Oh please continue Erik.' I begged, he looked at me strangely then sighed and played the beat again.

I began to sing the song Papa used to sing with me as a little girl, before our poverty struck.

_Do, mi, so, do, do so, mi, so,_

_Every truly cultured music student knows,_

_You must learn your scales and your arpeggios,_

_Feel the music running from your chest and not your nose, _

_When you learn your scales and you arpeggios._

I heard Erik laugh beside me, his deep booming laugh filling the room, making me feel warm and light as I giggled along with him.

'Continue Christine!' he played on, and I smiled and sung on delighted at Erik's laughter that joined it.

_If you're faithful to your daily practising, _

_You will find your progress is encouraging, _

_Do, mi, so, mi, do, mi, so mi, fa, la, so it goes,_

_If you learn your scales and your arpeggios._

I finished and watched as Erik continued laughing, I smiled at him, it was so nice to see him like this, it was also very odd, I had never seen him like this before, but it made me smile widely and my tummy go light. Erik looked at me, sighing and reached out a shaking hand to me, I watched his eyes twitch and giggled as I took it, he squeezed my fingers gently.

'You are adorable.' He whispered, looking away from me, my heart melted again, I felt his cold fingers tickle mine slightly. Then his head snapped up, I watched him turn my hand over. I tried to pull it away, but it was too late, he saw the ring he had made for me, but not given me and I closed my eyes as I felt myself go red with embarrassment. I heard him stutter, trying to make reason, trying to find an explanation.

'When Raoul came back from-from hurting you, he gave me this-to-to show me you were dead. I wore it, because I-well-I' I still had my eyes closed and my tummy was doing flips, I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to say, but I knew I needed to. 'Oh gosh, Erik. I thought you had left me, I wore it because it was the only part of you I had left, I thought if I wore it you would come back, I thought well I thought-'

'What did you think?' Erik whispered, I could see his hand had dropped mine now, his breathing was strangely fast as his eyes burnt into mine.

'Well, I know-I know that I never want to be with any other man, I don't want any person to look at me-I thought if I wore your ring I could be yours forever.' I stammered looking down, tears filling my eyes, I was so embarrassed, and so ashamed he must think I was so silly, oh god, Erik poor Erik.

'Erik, please I don't know what to say, please don't be angry.' I looked up at his eyes, his bottom lip was dropped and he looked in me at wonder.

'Please say something Erik.' I begged, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I looked at his frozen body.

'You-you want to be mine forever?' he whispered, falling back to sit on the stool, he was visibly shaking; I knelt before him taking his hand.

'Yes-yes.' I said looking at my hands, I snivelled taking off the beautiful ring, I didn't want to give it back, it felt so right there. I looked at for a moment and placed it in his long palm.

'Christine, you're saying you would want to spend your life with-with me?' He muttered again looking at me, his eyes so wide I thought they may fall out.

'Yes-Yes that's what I'm saying. I love you.' I whispered, my face blushing, my eyes brimming with tears, didn't he love me back?

'Christine I love you. I'm going to-I'm going to ask you something. You can say no…' He stood now, his eyes wide and shaking. My heart was racing, I looked at the ring in his hand, what was he going to ask.

'Christine Daae, would you-would you-would you become my wife?' My heart stopped, I gasped, and my knees gave way, had he just asked m, no surely he couldn't off asked me!

'Christine-I'm so sorry, I thought, I'm such a fool!' I watched Erik back away slightly, tears running down his masked cheeks.

Yes this is what I wanted, I was so happy! Erik had asked me to marry him! I leapt up smiling, tears of joy running down my face; I threw myself around him, making him fall back to the stool.

'Yes Erik! Yes a thousand times!' I laughed, kissing his cheek again and again; I could taste his salty tears. I turned to look at him.

'You-you said yes?' He stammered, looking shocked.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' I giggled looking into his eyes, I watched him shake his head.

'Surely I'm dreaming?' He whispered, I kissed his masked nose, covering him kissing.

'This is a dream Erik! It's a dream come true and I never want to wake up!' I laughed; he turned and was smiling at me, melting my heart entirely. He stood again, then I reached up with shaking hands to remove his mask and wig, I watched him stagger back, I took his hand.

'I want to see the face of the man I'm marrying.' I said quickly, he looked at me in wonder for a moment then smiled that beautiful smile his bloated lips lifting and sunken eyes twinkling. He took my hand, his shaking wildly, I watched the twitches going through him, then he slipped the ring onto my finger, I giggled happily, it was so beautiful, even more beautiful now he had given it to me. Tears of happiness ran down my face, I stood on my tippy toes and put my lips to his, for a moment he was frozen like a statue then I felt his hand slip on my back, I smiled into the kiss and let our lips dance.

XXX

Nadir Kahn POV

Everything was set, everything. The boy's body was on the floor, cold and staring up into the roof. His eyes glazed over, his body cold and white, apart from the large red patch the was covering his white shirt and cold waist coat. I gagged slightly at the sight as I felt his cold hand touch mine. But I knew this needed to be done, I waited for the other man, the boys brother to come back down stairs, he had to get something, it was a blessing that is was a Sunday and the servants had their heads bent in prayer so the house was deadly silent. It was a heavy silence as if the surroundings knew this man was dead. I couldn't help but feel slightly bad over the fact that this boy was dead, the death of any young person was a tragedy, but I knew this boy had needed to die, he wasn't a handsome boy anymore but a monster, a monster who knew no bounds, I knew he would of taken Christine by force, he would of shown no mercy and abused her body in the foulest sense. He was resting now, and people who knew him could remember him as the handsome boy he once was. Though to me he would always be a monster. I had seen the extent of Erik's wounds at their worst and knew that only a monster could have hurt another being so badly. I sighed and turned as I heard footsteps, the boys brother stood behind me, his eyes full of fear, of dread of knowing the hell he was about to injure, in his hands he held something, a letter it seemed and a small parcel, he came to me and passed to my hands.

'Here take this it is a letter to Christine. Please make sure she gets it. It's for her eyes only. Now, listen here Nadir, please I want Christine and her lover to have the manor house, I will show you it.' He said his voice cracking, pain evident. I froze, he wanted to leave the house, would he try and run? What about the boy's body? He must have seen my reluctance.

'Please, it will be my last ride, I just want to show you, it's not far.' I nodded, and he dragged himself from the house, I followed after, my mind pinning, what if he was lying? What about the body? Before I could argue, he came around the corner mounted on a giant grey horse, its silver mane blowing in the wind, in his hand he held the reins of a smaller horse, much finer, its face dipped, it was yet black, but its face was nearly all white.

'Come, you will ride with me. This will be the last time. I know Christine likes horses; let her have them, both of them if she wants them.' I mounted the frisky and jumpy black horse that eyed me nervously, it leapt about skittishly, I clung onto the reins for dear life, but before I could try and feel safe, Philippe pushed the grey into a gallop down the drive, the horse leapt into a gallop after, I thought I might fall off backwards, and was going to shout for him to slow, but I realised that this was the man's last time of freedom, soon he would be chained, soon he would be caught. I let him gallop on.

When we finally stopped, it was by a house it was beautiful, I hadn't seen any other houses around it on our travels, just fields and meadows all beautiful and beginning to shed their winter coats for the pretty spring fashion of greens, pinks and reds. The house was very traditional, stone fronted and five windows on its beautiful front surrounding the large navy blue door. Climbing up the face of the house was the beginning of a rose vine. My jaw dropped as Philippe showed me the garden, it was surrounded by beautiful trees, the grass was long and tickled my ankles, I followed him down the path that spilt it down the middle, and saw that it ran down hill slightly, at the bottom of it was a beautiful stream, a large willow tree dipped its fingers into the cool water. I gasped at the little boat that was tied to the tiny platform. I turned to look at Philippe who had tears running down his face, his lips trembling and his eyes wide with fear.

'You don't have to do this. You could run.' I said, looking at his crumbling body.

'No! I must do this. I must.' He sobbed, his face ugly with tears, I nodded I knew in my heart he needed to do this, I knew if he didn't guilt would eat him alive.

He turned away from me and back up the path, where it forked off.

'That leads to the stables, it isn't much, but I hope she can one day find use for it and bring it happy memories again.' He sobbed again, his voice truly heart breaking, I nodded completely over whelmed over the fact that he was leaving this to Christine.

'No one will bother her here, I hope she and her lover can live happily and without the shadow of the monsters we both became.' He mounted his horse, and before I could even cling to the leaping black horse's mane, he galloped back in the direction of the estate.

On the way back, the horse I was mounted on hooves seemed to pound even louder, I watched as we thundered between the perfectly straight trees up the drive Philippe's body collapsed forward onto his horse's neck. I leapt down of the leaping black horse and went to him. He leapt away from my touch sobbing. He scrambled down of the giant grey which he dragged away along with the jumping about black horse away to the stables. He came back shortly, sweat pouring off him, his head shaking, his arms weak, in both his hands he held a gun, I knew it was needed, but I still jumped. He turned to me before entering through the large door.

'Thank you Nadir Kahn, I 'am truly sorry for this whole situation, truly. I hope one day you can forgive me, and forgive my brother, and one day you can forget what happened and one day be free of the memories. I'm sorry Nadir Kahn. It's funny, isn't it? My brother is beautiful, and so is Christine, but he turned so ugly, so damn ugly. Both of us, I' am guilty as he is. Good bye Nadir Kahn, remember to give that letter to Christine.' I heard him walk away through the door. I turned my back and walked away, surely this wasn't right. But I knew it was. My heart was filled with dread, I knew in my head that he wasn't going to just walk away, that he wasn't simply going to be lock away. I knew what he was going to do, that he was not only saying good bye to me, but good bye to the world. Those words he said to me where his last. I had seen the look of a man about to kill himself and Philippe De Chagny's eyes shone with it. I closed my eyes and continued walking resisting the urge to run. I toyed with the letter and parcel I held in my hand.

There was the crack of gun shot. Then silence. But I was sure I could hear the sound of a heavy guilt and conscious leaving his body as it fell to the ground beside his brothers.

XXX

Madame Giry POV

It made the front page:

_DE CHAGNY BROTHERS FOUND DEAD_

I read the article my heart racing, good god, now it was on paper, now it was official it all seemed so real, it all seemed so disgusting, so brutal. The images flashed in my head of the young Vicomte's dead hand clutching on to Christine's bruised wrist, his brothers smashed in nose, and bloodied face, it all showed me that Raoul, the man I thought was perfect, was not, in fact he was the opposite. Oh god, the pain Christine must have been in, I dread to think what he did to her when she stayed with him, I wanted to cry at the thought, I was to blame. My stupidity and inability to look beyond Erik's deformity and wicked temper had led to this. To two deaths, to pain and unneeded hatred. If I had only not pushed Christine towards the Vicomte maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have become so obsessed with her and so driven on making her his own. Maybe it would have all happened differently. I knew Erik's love for Christine was pure, when I had seen him gently and softly sitting beside her bruised face, her face which bore the slap marks of a monster. But Erik, the man who had a past as red as a blood bath, a past of hatred of misery, he was the one who sat beside her and told her his love. I had watched and wanted to cut out my heart, I had kept these two lovers away from each other, I had done this, why hadn't I seen it? Why hadn't I noticed it? Why hadn't I noticed the love that all but poured from his eyes as he looked upon her, as he took her hand gently and tickled it with one of his long strangling fingers. I knew he adored her, that he would never let her be harmed again, I knew that despite the fact he had never loved, despite the fact he didn't know how to act around a woman, that he would love her until he died. I had watched with wonder in that brief moment when we had thought Erik was dead, how Christine had sobbed, how she had held him, how her eyes had brimmed with love, but I was more than mesmerised by the fact that just with her voice she was able to bring him back to life, to make him fight, that was the same with Christine, Erik had managed to calm her with his voice. It was remarkable, to watch their relationship, a relationship like no other, the way they could love each other entirely through their music, the way they both didn't know how beautiful their love was. They were both so innocent, Christine was so unstained so pure, and so young, but then so was Erik in his own way, yes he wasn't pure, and he wasn't as young, but he was so unused to being loved and loving something that it was obvious he was adoring the feeling.

There was a knock at my office door I jumped, and called 'enter' it opened and there stood Christine, I leapt up and embraced her shutting the door. I looked her up and down; she had changed now and was in a beautiful gown of navy blue, it had long white sleeves and a beautiful cross pattern on the chest. Her hair looked as if it had been tamed and but still her cheek was red with a palm mark and I could see her wrists were bruised heavily. I looked away quickly.

'How are you Christine?' I was so shocked she was here that she had left Erik. I had expected her to stay with him and not return to the upper levels of the Opera Populaire for many days.

'Im well Madame Giry.' She smiled, I noticed her eyes twinkled, I wondered what that was. I saw her catch a glimpse of the paper, she gasped and snatched it up quickly.

'No! No, he can't be dead too! Oh no.' She whispered, obviously realising that it was not only Raoul that had been taken, that his brother had gone now too. I put a hand on her shoulder.

'Christine, he is free from guilt now. He will be able to rest, he was going mad with guilt. I hope you can forgive him a little, I know you never will gully, he killed your Papa, but try and forgive him a little bit.' I told her, she nodded I noticed tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Oh Madame, I do forgive him, not fully. But he was innocent in the end, and now he is dead. He's gone.' She cried clutching the paper.

'Let him rest now Christine, just pretend he is resting, remember him as the man you forgave and Raoul as the boy you once knew.' I gave her a squeeze which she returned; there was a flash of silver on her finger. I caught her hand looking at the stunning ring, it was silver three white crystals glimmered on the front, they weren't large, just small and stunning, in a strange beauty. I gasped and looked up at her, she smiled at me widely wiping away her tears.

'Christine?' I asked, as she began to giggle girlishly.

'I'm engaged Madame! I'm engaged to Erik! Oh Madame it's a dream come true.' She was smiling so widely I thought her mouth may split at the seams, her eyes glittered and all fear was gone now. My heart stopped, did she just say? I couldn't believe it! It was so right, and she had said yes! This was great news, Erik had timed this perfectly, he had saved her with his love from a darkness that was hanging over her and wanting to consume her whole. I began to laugh, tears of happiness rolling down my face.

'Oh Christine! Oh my dear, I'm so happy! Is this what you want though? Are you sure?' I had to ask, just to be sure, but before she had even said I knew she was a hundred and ten per cent sure.

'I've never been so sure of something in all my life. I need him Madame.' She smiled back at me, I pulled her into an embrace. 'I love him so much.' She sighed, I smiled over her head, I knew Erik was here with us, somewhere hiding I knew he would want to leave her alone even if it was with me.

'I think perhaps though my dear you should keep the engagement secret until the news of the Vicomte's death has passed, people will get suspicious otherwise.' I saw her sigh as I said this, but I knew she agreed, she took of the ring and looped it onto her necklace which held the perfect little glass rose, she looked up at me smiling. Then blew a kiss at the wall, I rolled my eyes it was very sweet to see her so in love. I heard Erik's soft chuckle which filled the room.

There was another knock at the door, this time it was the manager Andre, Christine quickly wiped her eyes.

'I understand you have learnt the news Miss Daae, I'm so sorry, I know you were friends. He will be missed. I watched her smile at him sadly.

'He is resting peacefully now and I will always have the memories of him as that loving young boy he was.' She murmured, Andre smiled at her.

'You are very brave Miss Daae we have all missed you, I came to ask Madame Giry, now I know this may seem a little harsh considering the circumstances, but we need you Miss Daae, we need you to sing as our Prima Donna, we have a new score and no one can sing it, perhaps if you tried.' Andre was virtually begging.

'Monsieur she has had a great-' I began surely he couldn't expect her to sing, she couldn't not after what happened, I hadn't seen this score but it was apparently ridiculously hard, the songs in it where strange and full of notes no one could reach.

'Yes, yes I will.' Christine said quietly looking at her hands. I gaped at her. I heard Andre sigh in relief.

'Miss Daae you are a princess, I can't thank you enough. I owe you everything.' Andre was smiling with joy, he passed her the large score, it was bright red and tied with a black ribbon. 'I'll let you in on a secret this was left by the Opera Ghost before he died. This will make us rich! People have booked seats already to see the Phantom's Opera!' He laughed and then left the room.

I turned to Christine, who was smiling slightly. I looked at her, Erik had written an Opera? Why didn't that surprise me? No wonder it was so hard.

'Why so silent Madame?' I heard Erik's voice say from somewhere in the wall cavity, I spun to look for him, but he remained hidden.

'I-I-I, why can't anyone sing these songs Erik?' I whispered, my mind spinning.

'Because they had the wrong cast and the wrong Prima Donna, this is Christine's opera, I wrote it for her voice.'

I turned to Christine, who was flicking through the score, her mouth dropped and her eyes brimming with tears of what I presumed were joy. The door opened again, this time Meg squealed and leapt on Christine, holding her, the two girls embraced and then began talking, they sat completely involved and utterly taken by conversation. Neither of them noticed that I slipped through the slightly open gap in the wall to go and talk to Erik.

He had a fiancé now, I would try and make up for my mistakes and help him in any way he needed. I knew an engagement was hard for any man, let alone a man that had never been loved before.

**Ohhh I'm not sure about this chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, and please, please, please let me know what you think for the engagement, I'm so worried about it…**

**Thank you all for your support, you're all so sweet and lovely.**

***invite to the engagement party for you all :D* **


	54. Chapter 54

**You are all so sweet, you seemed to like that last chapter which is so lovely as I wasn't sure and I'm not too confident with fluff...So thank you all so much :3**

**Littlelotte you are so right, I thought about that after I had published it like uh oh! He does still have his injuries, I hope this chapter shows that, I laughed at the 'magic doctor,' no offence taken at all! I like being told where to improve its great and means I can learn!**

**But thank you all so much *Erik roses***

**As I said me and fluff don't mix too well, so this very new to me.**

**I hope you enjoy**

***I'm still not the owner of anything no matter how much I sulk***

Chapter 54-Erik's POV

I walked in the darkness, the sweat pouring of me, my chest pounding and my leg throbbing. Christine clung tightly onto my arm, holding my weight. The darkness of the corridor seemed to be lit up, it all seemed so beautiful. And why? Why because I was engaged! Me, the monster, engaged! I couldn't believe it! I really couldn't, this was surely some cruel trick of the imagination, surely I was dead. This couldn't be true.

'Erik, are you okay?' She whispered her voice full of concern, I smiled pain was searing through me, making me feel so very weak, but I didn't care, I didn't care at all. Because I was engaged to the love of my life. I was going to marry Christine Daae! Just the thought made my heart leap, and my mind spin. I had never felt like this before in my life, my lips still tingled from her kiss, the thought made me tremble, it was so perfect, the most perfect feeling in the world, I had lost myself on her lips, I forgot everything and just thought of my sweet angel and the slight sweet taste her lips carried.

'My angel, I'm more than happy. You accepted me, I can't believe it.' I felt bad, vomit trying to come from me, but I wouldn't be weak in front of her, no. She had accepted me. She had said yes, no rejected me, not hit me or ran from me, but she had said yes.

'Well you better believe it Erik, oh I'm so excited. To think I'm going to be your wife.' She giggled, the little noise like a bell filling the dark as she helped me scramble over the smashed broken door. The love in her voice and the sweet loving sound it created was beautiful, like a music on its own. I wanted to just sleep, to just rest so I could dream of Christine, I knew she would have to leave me for a while, she had to return up top, she had to rehearse for the new opera. For my opera. My heart stopped at the thought, how was this true. My anger filled me, this was Nadir's doing no doubt. My music was not to be played. It was not for the public. I had written it for Christine, it was about Christine, my feelings towards her. My love, my lust. Oh god, I felt myself grow angry, what would she think when she heard the lyrics of some of the songs, she would think I was a possessive maniac, which in truth was what I was! My mind spun, and the pain seared through me.

'Nearly there now Maestro.' Christine's little voice sounded slightly frightened as she helped me into the main room, she helped me into my throne like chair and scampered off through the mess before coming back with a quilt.

'Here you go Erik.' Her little hands tucked the quilt around me; I suppressed my twitches as she ran her fingers across my arm. I felt warmer already, oh what a darling she was! I rose my shaking hand and put it on hers, my eyes twitching as she smiled at me and sat on the arm of the chair kissing my cheek.

'I must go they'll wonder where I 'am!' she laughed kissing my cheek again, she was so innocent, my heart melted as her curls fell from her shoulders and tickled my chin.

'Christine I love you.' I smiled at her, my face throbbing behind the mask, I stretched my bones cracking and clicking, I noticed she shuddered slightly as I did so, then her eyes filled with panic and her face went slightly pale.

'I will be back soon, if there's anything wrong-oh gosh Erik what if you get hurt? What if something bad happens? What if-' before she could continue panicking, I took her chin in my twitching skeletal hand and put a long finger to her lips.

'My darling, I' am going to just sleep, please do not worry.' I told her looking into her big eyes, I watched the panic leave her slightly, I knew the horrors of the previous night still haunted her, that the boy's death would always be there like a shadow. I thought she was going to protest but instead she smiled and blew kisses before she skipped away.

I was now alone, I gave into the pain, gagging my chest felt so tight like it may burst, my head span, and my leg felt like a dead weight. I was so cold, I drew the quilt around me further, inhaling its slight sweet smell, I realised it was the smell of Christine. I covered myself further with the quilt, wishing I could pull my long legs beneath me. I looked at my lair from my high back chair. It was a mess. A giant mess. Parchment, books, furniture all lay stroon across the floor, my table was shattered, all my creations over the years were now gone. They lay in ruins. A wave of sickness and panic flew over me, I was engaged, I was going to be married, I was the man, I was meant to have the job, I was supposed to provide the home. And what did I have? Nothing. I had nothing. Oh good god. What had I done? I was going to tie this poor girl to me for no reason, she would suffer with me, she would be miserable. Why hadn't I thought? Why had I been so selfish! I roared in self anger, tears rolling down my face as my body protested and bubbled. I was panting now, closing my eyes. Oh god, my love had made me so selfish, Christine was so young, so fragile, so beautiful. She needed protection, she needed a prince charming, what the hell was I doing? I twisted and turned discomfort and panic filling me.

'Erik?' A pale face Nadir asked from across the room, my rage filled me on seeing him, the pain in my body, the confusion in my head, the love for Christine, it all felt like it was too much.

'What?' I roared my throat dry and crackling, I felt utterly betrayed by this man. 'Have you come to steal more of my work? Have you come to humiliate me, by spreading my love around, showing the whole of Paris the Phantom's final and last piece of insanity?' I watched his eyes boggle slightly, and then he sighed, I realised I must not of seemed very intimidating sitting on my chair wrapped up in a quilt.

'Erik, I did it for you. When I realised you were going to survive, I knew you couldn't stay here. You can't stay here, Erik look at this place. It's a wreck! I sold the work, yes I know it was wrong, but Erik you need to get away, you need the money. I did it to help you.' Nadir said, my mind spun, my chest panting, I hated to admit but he was right, I sat shaking, running my hand across my chin, anger making me tremble and sick rise to my throat.

'Do you know what that score contains?' I panted, I knew he didn't understand or know. He shook his head.

'That Nadir Kahn, that score contains, my love, my lust, my passion for Christine. Its all in their Nadir! There for everyone to see!' I thought of some of the lyrics, and the one particular song that came to my mind. Oh god, I imagined Christine singing that song, those words coming from her lips, my body shuddered and my stomach went to dust, the thought was too much to bear. The beauty would be so great. But then my mind turned back to the fact I was engaged, the fact that Christine was to be my bride, my heart flipped, maybe the money Nadir had got from the score would help, maybe it would be useful, he was right I couldn't stay here. I pulled my eyes up, my anger leaving me as I looked at Nadir, he looked as if he had aged ten years, his eyes were blotchy and red, his face was drawn and pale. Then I remembered the boy had killed himself. Madame Giry had told me that.

'I heard about the boy.' I said quietly, my temples throbbing. Nadir nodded.

'Yes, and he left something for you. Well for Christine, where is she?' Nadir looked around.

'She has returned to the surface to practise, Madame Giry is with her, I know she will be safe.' I croaked my throat on fire. I seemed to be paying for the few hours without pain I had, had. I noticed Nadir had a package in his hands.

'I might as well tell you Erik, I'm sure Christine will tell you. The older boy, not the Vicomte, he left Christine some things. Erik, he was so scared, so bloody scared. I knew he was going to take the bullet, I knew it. The look on his face was hideous. He wasn't like his younger brother, no he had regrets, he had remorse.' Nadir sighed, and for a moment I pitied him. 'He has given the two horses, and the manor house to Christine, he wanted her to have them, he wanted her to be comfortable.' I felt my jaw drop, the boy had left all of that for Christine? I couldn't believe it.

'The house is beautiful Erik, its stunning. I went to see it with him, and wow, she is a lucky girl.' Nadir sighed, sitting on the floor resting his head against the wall. 'This has taught me so much Erik, so much. How much pain love can cause, how much blood can come from it. How just awful it can all be. Poor Christine, this must of really spooked her. Erik, I know you will think me bold saying this, and I have no place but have you realised how much she loves you?' Nadir looked at me pained, I didn't know what to say, but I had to tell him, I couldn't contain it any longer.

'I'm engaged Nadir.' I whispered, I watched his eyes nearly pop from his head. 'I'm engaged to Christine Daae.' I said it clearly, a smiled creeping onto my face, my heart doing little jumps. I would never get tired of saying that, ever. Nadir was laughing, up on his feet and shaking my hand.

'Oh great Allah. Oh this is such wonderful news. Erik, I'm so happy for you!' Nadir was smiling so widely, tears leaking from his eyes. I was shocked at his show of emotion.

'She will adore you till you die Erik, you know this don't you!' He laughed again. It all felt so surreal, like I was living in a dream, there was happiness around me for the first time in my life, so much happiness, and I was just not used to it. It was beautiful, but something I was completely unused to. My heart was leaping inside of me, but I still had to wonder was I doing the right thing.

'Nadir, I love her, but she is only a child.' I whispered. I watched him slacken his smile slightly.

'Erik she is sixteen, she always will be young at heart. Erik, you're not having doubts are you?' Nadir said, his voice slightly desperate.

'But am I doing the right thing, I love her, I love her more than anything, but Nadir how am I to be a husband?' I said full of confusion.

'Erik, she adores you, and would follow you to the ends of the earth. Trust me, you will make a great husband, and she a great wife. Do you have any dates set? Any plans' Nadir smiled again, my head was spinning.

'No, it's all happened so quickly.' I muttered, feeling foolish.

'Don't worry, me and Madame Giry will help in any way we can, I think it would be best if you got married sooner rather than later. You need to move from here, you could live in the manor!' Nadir beamed looking like the village idiot, but I couldn't help resist the little quiver that my heart and stomach made at the thought of living with Christine in our own home.

'Yes Nadir, I think sooner would be better.' I shook with nerves slightly. 'God, I love her so much.'

'I know you do. I really know it.' Nadir sighed as he walked away resuming his seat on the floor.

There was a moments silence, then the air filled with sweet music notes.

_Past the point of no return..._

_The final threshold_

My heart stopped. It was Christine singing, but she was singing my song. The song that made my cheeks go aflame. I stopped breathing for a moment, my eyes shutting, my hands having to clench the chair as the song filled my head as it travelled quietly down to my lair. God, if this is what she did from all the way up on the stage, imagine what it would be like first hand. I trembled. I was almost certain Christine's beauty would be the death of me. Christine, my fiancé, my stomach lurched at the thought.

XXX

Christine POV

It was strange being back on the stage, my heart pounded as I greeted and embraced everyone; it was so lovely to see them all. Though I couldn't help but feel as though I had been stabbed every time someone mentioned Raoul, and said they were sorry to me. Each time he was mentioned my stomach dropped, I tried my hardest to remember the laughing, smiling Raoul, the young Raoul who I had played with long ago. I glanced up at the rafters, a slight shiver running through me, that was where it had all started. That's where Erik had been shot. I thought of Erik in pain, my poor Erik, and my anger towards anyone who hurt him grew. I felt my mouth leap into a smile at the thought of him, and i ran my fingers over the ring that lay around my neck, it was so perfect. I was going to marry Erik! I was going to marry the Angel of Music himself. I was called forward through the bustling stage, I was excited and nervous to see what the new Opera would be like, I knew now it was Erik's creation, and felt the pressure pile one, I needed to impress him, to make him proud.

'Here you go Miss Daae, now no one has managed it yet, so just try your hardest to make it sound nice and we will see.' The conductor passed me the score sheet, and opened it at a song named 'Past the Point of no return.' I gulped as I looked at it. The rest of the cast, all sat in the wings to watch me, I realised now the song was a duet, but no one else was on the stage with me.

'Monsieur the song is a duet, but no one is here?' I asked confused, the man nodded sadly.

'We haven't found a male lead yet.' He sighed, then nodded at me, I spent a few moments listening to the music, gosh, it was terribly intense, the melody was like fire hot and raging, beautiful and possessive, I felt like ti was going to take me at any moment, it was frightening but I wanted to continue feeling this way. I looked at the conductor who nodded, apart from the music no one moved, no one made a sound, I took a deep breath and began.

_You have brought me,_

_To that moment when words run dry._

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why,_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodes entwining, _

_Defenceless and silent,_

_Now I 'am here with you, no second thoughts,_

_I've decided, decided. _

The lyrics were beautiful, so terribly intense but beautiful, so full of passion and need. I felt as though I wasn't doing the song justice, as if the lyrics were just too good for me, but in the moment when I took my breath I realised the conductor was grinning at me wildly. It encouraged me and I sang on.

_Past the point of no return, _

_No going back now,_

_Our passion play has now at last begun,_

I closed my eyes for the last lines, imagining singing this duet with Erik, imagining our voices colliding, I let the music take me entirely, it was an experience I had never felt before, it was stunning. I finished, praying Erik would hear me, that he would be happy.

It was all silent; I bit my lip I had obviously disappointed. I looked down at my hands, panting slightly. Then the conductor began to clap and so did everyone around him, the cast stood and cheered in the wings. I felt tears fill my eyes; this was all too sweet, too kind, surely I hadn't sung that well.

'Brava! Brava! Miss Daae, that was perfect!' I blushed as Firmin and Andre clapped me, I gave them a nervous bow, then felt myself blush red.

'We clearly have our new Prima Donna!' The conductor clapped me, I blushed wildly.

'Thank you, thank you all!' I said quietly, the stage now filled again, people returning to their practices. I walked to the wing in order to take a moment, to realise just how beautiful that music had been, just how perfect and full of Erik every note and every lyric was. I felt my breathing return to normal, as I stood in the cool darkness. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun so fast I nearly fell, my heart racing, I stopped panicking when I realised it was Madame Giry.

'Oh Madame, you gave me such a fright!' I panted, my heart going so fast it hurt, she smiled at me apologising.

'I have something for you.' She passed me a little note and a red rose. My stomach did a flip as I took them, I giggled I realised straight away who these were from. I read the note quickly.

_Meet me outside, I will be in Nadir's carriage awaiting you._

_Yours Erik _

I smiled at his swirly writing, then worried how on earth had Mr Kahn got him into a carriage? I didn't like to guess. Erik had seemed in so much pain, why had Mr Kahn moved him? Where were we going? My heart jumped and I felt slightly nervous. But I trusted Erik one hundred percent. I looked at Madame Giry who smiled.

'Don't keep him waiting.' I gave her a squeeze, then putting on my cloak ran from the wing, down the corridor, and out the doors. My mind spinning. I saw Mr Kahn's carriage pulled by one bright chestnut horse. I skipped over to it through the sunshine, I saw Mr Kahn sitting on top with the horses reins in hand.

'Bonjour Mr Khan.' I called to him, he smiled down at me.

'Oh Miss Daae, Ive been told you're now engaged!' He beamed, I couldn't help but giggle it sounded so right, I clutched the rose to my chest.

'Hop in I have a surprise for you.' I gave Mr Kahn one more smile, then opened the little door, the shadow of the Opera Populaire looming over me. I gasped as I looked at Erik huddled in the corner, his eyes were almost shut. I pulled the little door too, and sat beside him, all the happiness draining from me.

'Erik, darling?'I whispered, taking up his frozen hand, he turned his head and smiled at me, moving slightly and his eyes opening up fully behind the mask. The blue and brown shining. The carriage began to move, rocking us gently. 'How are you feeling?' I was so worried, he looked in so much pain.

'I'm okay, just a little sore here and there.' He said, it melted my heart he was so brave, I snuggled closer to his, so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

'I sung one of your songs today Maestro.' I said quietly, noticing how Erik's shaking hand held me gently.

'I heard my angel. You were breath taking.' Erik coughed, I felt so happy when he said that. I felt tears fill my eyes as I took up his hand again and realised how cold he was.

'Oh Erik, you're so cold!' I took the cloak off my shoulders, Erik moved away instantly.

'I will not have you freeze!' he said stubbornly, then I had an idea, I put the cloak over us both so it was like a quilt. I had to sit all but on Erik's lap for it to work, but he didn't complain, just sat as if he was a statue. Then smiled at me his eyes shining as wrapped my arms around his waist, holding his twitching body.

'Where are we going Erik?'I asked, I really didn't know. I felt him sigh, and then take something from the inside of his cloak. I looked at the letter that was now in my hands. I looked at Erik, whose eyes didn't glitter anymore, I knew this letter wasn't one full of joy. I didn't recognise the writing, but it said my name, I opened it and began to read, I was extremely confused, but tears fell from my cheeks as I read the letter and realised the words were the last one's Philippe de Chagny ever wrote.

_Dear Christine._

_I will not beg for your forgiveness nor will I expect it from you. Between me and my brother we have managed to ruin your life. We both became monster's ones whose actions led to your grief. Those many nights ago when I murdered your father, I realised then and there I was a beast, I realised that you would be alone. I realised then that I had taken someone beloved parent from them. I was disgusted at myself and grief took me. Not a day went by when I didn't hear your pleas and screams. I've never felt so guilty in my life. I should of turned myself in, but didn't. Why? Because I' am a coward. I visited your father's grave often Christine, I know you will probably be disgusted by this, but I went there frequently to ask for his forgiveness, to ask for him to look after you and send someone to help you. _

_You found that someone. You found you him, the love of your life. I cannot understand this love, the fact you love a man regarded as a 'monster' but actually no, he might have a horrific face, but the love in his eye Christine, that is true love. The way my brother treated you was the actions of a monster, he was bewitched by you, I hope one day you can forgive him, I know you will never forgive me, but try and forgive him. He was young and foolish, he never meant to hurt you. _

_I hope Christine, that you and your lover can marry and hopefully be happy together. The brief moments I saw you together I knew the love you had was like no other. Treasure that. It is a rare gift. Love him with all your heart and 'm sure he will love you back the same too. I have left you and your lover something Christine, the manor house. I don't expect you to have it, I just thought after the destruction my brother caused in your lovers 'home' that you would need somewhere to live. I hope you find it adequate, it has nothing to do with the de Chagny's anymore and is entirely yours, you will not be disturbed. I have also left you two horses, I don't know if you want them, if not please send them to good homes. _

_I cannot apologise enough Christine, to you, to your lover, to your father, to everybody. I wish I could change time, but I can't and what I did, I did. _

_I hope you can forget me and the evil I did._

_Goodbye and sorry_

_Philippe._

I sat tears rolling down my cheeks. It was too much. To think he had written this just before he had killed himself, just before he had inserted the bullet to his brain. He had killed himself. He was gone. He had left me a manor house? My heart stopped. I didn't understand. A manor house? He hoped for me and Erik to move into it. I let the tears roll freely. What a strange situation this was. I felt Erik's arm around me, I sobbed into his shoulder whilst he rocked me as he coughed. I felt the carriage stop and Erik sat me back slightly, looking at me concerned.

'Christine, are you okay?' He said quietly, his voice so concerned it broke my heart.

'Oh Erik, I feel bad for forgiving the man who killed my papa.' I cried, closing my eyes. I jumped slightly as I felt Erik's long fingers on my face, catching the tears.

'Angel, listen to me. You have forgiven the man who took fate into his own hands to help you. You have forgiven him, but no, you haven't forgiven the murderer.' Erik was right. I didn't know how to feel. I would never forget what he did, the night he took my papa, but as I read the letter again, I realised I needed to forgive this man a little, I realised the man that had killed my papa, was not the real Philippe de Chagny, he was someone else. A man that might of been kind and sweet. I cuddled into Erik, being careful not to squeeze him too tight. With one hand he reached and took the rose from the seat and slid it into my curls, I gave him a sad smile, I loved him so much.

'Where are we Erik?' I realised the carriage had been stationary for some time now. Erik looked down onto me looking slightly nervous.

'Nadir knew about him leaving the manor, and well we thought-if that's okay with you of course, well we thought maybe you and I could live here. Together, once we are married of course.' He looked at the floor, my heart leapt as I imagined living with Erik, being with my angel all the time and never leaving his side.

'Oh Erik Id like nothing more!' I held him not ever wanting to let go. I didn't have the slightest guess what the house would be like, but I knew if Erik was going to be living in it with me it would be made beautiful.

'Are you ready?' Mr Kahn called from outside, I reached forward and opened the little door, Nadir must of noticed my teary eyes and looked down.

'Are you okay Christine?' I nodded, then turned to Erik, who was dragging himself along the leather seat to be closer to the door. With the help of Mr Kahn I managed to get Erik out the carriage without too much trouble. I let him lean his weight on me although he protested at first, he soon realised he needed me as a support. I realised we were no longer in Paris, the scenery around us was beautiful, all fields and meadows, it was so quiet I couldn't see another house for miles around. The birds chirped in the trees and there was the faint sound of water coming from somewhere.

'This way.' Mr Kahn led us around the carriage, I held Erik tightly, who dragged his leg along, I made sure I walked extra slow to help him. As we walked around the carriage, the most beautiful house came into view, it was stone faced and just absolutely stunning. It made me want to clap my hands in delight. A rose vine snaked its way up its face, the large door was flanked by five large windows; there was a terracotta roof and a chimney. It was beautiful. On either side of it was lawns, along them were fruit trees, but to the left of the house I noticed a path leading off. I was so desperate to explore. I couldn't believe it. This was going to be mine and Erik's home! My heart raced and I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

'Oh Erik, its perfect!' I gasped smiling at him, he nodded in agreement. Mr Kahn led us down the side path of the house, it was huge! I wondered how many rooms it had. I didn't have long to wonder because I let out a squeal of delight as I realised I was looking onto a stable block, and out of the stable doors poked two heads. One was huge and silver, the other was white but with black ears. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth. I looked at Erik, who lent against the wall for support and smiled at me, I ran to the horses, Caspian the large grey stallion neighed at the sight of me making me laugh, I covered his large face in kisses. The heard a softer knicker from the next door stable. I walked to it and gasped the horse was so beautiful. Jet black, and a lot finer in build then Caspian, its face was white completely white, apart from its black nose and ears. It looked as if it was wearing-my heart stopped. It looked as if it was wearing a mask. A huge smile pulled at my lips as I kissed the rather nervous horses black nose. Before returning back to Erik, who was standing looking at the gardens, it was all so lovely. All so perfect and it was all mine. It had all been left for me. I would share it all with the man I loved.

Erik's leant on the bench to help him stand, him and Nadir were in conversation. I spun a pirouette, the soft grass tickling my ankles, as I smiled at the back of the house. Erik was so tall, so immensely tall and thin it took my breath away, he was like a force himself. A beautiful force of music and inward beauty. I realised I owed him everything; he had given me all I had. Without him who knew what I would be doing, I would be sad and alone and in the costume closet. He had given me a chance, he had believed, he had nurtured me, tutored me, loved me, and trusted me. He truly was a remarkable man. I was learning about him all the time, I wished to know so much more, but I knew I had to take it slow, and as I thought of his burnt chest and looked at his stiff splinted leg, I knew I was lucky my Maestro had survived. I skipped behind Erik, hugging him from behind, making him jump.

'Oh Erik, its perfect, what do you think? Do you like it? If not, I don't mind, we can fix the lair. It's your choice.' I said into his bony back.

'Christine, I think it's perfect here. I can see that you love it.' He sighed.

'I shall leave you two for a moment.' Mr Kahn left us alone, Erik sat on the bench hissing in pain, I sat beside him looking out onto the lawn before us, noticing the beautiful willow tree that dipped into the water.

'Christine, are you sure? Are you really sure? I feel like I asked you too soon, are you sure you want this? You want me? You can say no.' Erik said looking at his hands. My heart dropped, why was he saying this? ;I will understand if you do. I mean I'm a monster, a beast. I have no face; I'm scarred, bruised and ugly. Oh Christine are you sure?'

'Don't you want me?' I whispered, feeling sick.

'Yes!' Erik all but shouted, he said it so quick.

'Why do you doubt me so?' I said sadly.

'Christine, this all seems like a dream to me. I'm constantly waiting to wake up. I love you. But I don't want you to feel you have to love me.' Erik sounded in pain.

'I love you now and always. I don't want anyone else but you.' I said firmly looking into his eyes.

I felt him sigh beside me, I took up his hand and held it.

'You sung magnificently today Christine, even from what I could hear I could tell you were trying your hardest.' I smiled and blushed. 'Do you mind, singing to me now?' he whispered, of course I didn't mind, I leapt up and stood before Erik's tall frame and began to sing:

_Angel of music, _

_Guide and guardian,_

_Branch to me your glory,_

_Angel of music, _

_Angel of music, _

_Hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange angel._

I felt Erik rise, and stand wobbling before me. He began to sing, though his voice was dry it still sounded so beautiful, my eyes fluttered shut.

_I watched your face from the shadows,_

_Distant through all the applause,_

_You hear my voice in the darkness,_

_Yet the words aren't yours._

I smiled and joined in, our voices entwining.

_Angel of music,_

_Guide and guardian, _

_Branch to me your glory,_

_Angel of music,_

_Hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange angel!_

Erik sat back down panting, smiling slightly as he did so. I stood in the aftershock that Erik's voice always left me in, the beauty leaving me, I willed for him to sing again. I sat beside him, as he continued to look forward. Then I had an idea.

'Erik, there is no male singer for the opera yet, you should take the part. Oh you'd be wonderful!' I thought of singing with Erik on the stage before and it was one of my silly day dreams, imagining our voices joining for all to hear.

I heard Erik begin to laugh from beside me, it was slightly croaky as he did so he shook his head and smiled. I smiled back at him, though I didn't know why he was laughing, I was being serious...

**Thank you all for reading!**

**I really would love to know your opinions, as I said fluff isn't my forte and I'm really having to use my brain for this. So please let me know what you thought. *reviewers get to sing past the point of no return with Erik***

***Erik roses for you all***


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you all for your reviews, it's not the end yet don't worry, I should have about five or six more chapters left. You are all so sweet and are making me really enjoy writing this story; sorry it's not so crazily exciting or dramatic. We do have a wedding on its way within the up and coming chapters (:**

**Thank you all so much, to all of you who read, review, favourite and follow.**

**ErikChristine Ohh bless you, you're just the sweetest thing. Please don't cry, it's not the end yet, and I'm hoping to write another story after this so I hope you can read that one (:**

**Thanks once again**

***Nope still the ownership isnt mine :'(***

Chapter 55-Madame Giry

Rehearsals were going badly. The score was proving difficult on every scale, the dancing the dancer's were having to do to keep up and in time with the music, where so complicated many of the girls had complained and refused to even try. The music itself was breath taking; the orchestra had to work their hardest, after some of the songs the musicians would be out of breath, slightly sweating and looking as if they never wanted to play again. But the music they created was so intense, almost suffocating; the passion that was in every note was evident. They each told story, a story of desperation. They all told the story and the struggle of Erik. This was his Opera. This was the story of his love for Christine. It was truly heart breaking, that he had felt the emotions that were now floating around as notes, the pain that he had felt and endured. I stood in the wing looking at the stage, the ballet girls were rubbing their feet and grumbling, the rest of the large cast were trying to make head or tail of the lyrics and of their meanings, the chorus were in an uproar. I rubbed my head, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled at seeing Christine, she seemed to be the only one who could sing the songs without moaning or complaining. But that was because she was taught by the composure, she knew the man better than any of us. I noticed Christine was smiling, so widely that I thought her mouth may split up the sides.

'Now you seem very happy indeed.' I raised an eyebrow; she giggled and took my hands, making sure no one would hear.

'Madame, me and Erik we have a house! We are going to be living in it together!' She squeezed my hands as she smiled.

'A-A house? Where? How?' I asked quickly, when had Erik brought a house, I had presumed he would of stayed at the lair. But now it was destroyed. This was good news; this meant Erik had followed my advice to get Christine a home, and had realised he wouldn't be able to hide in his lair once he was a married man.

'It's about half an hour away Madame, and oh it's just perfect. Philippe left it for me; he wanted me and Erik to have it. He left it to me.' Christine said quickly, her chest going up and down as if she had been running. The Vicomtes brother had left it for her? I didn't understand. I embraced Christine anyway; I knew the house would be beautiful. I felt her put something in my hand, then bounced off to the stage where she was greeted by the cast who smiled at her arrival.

I unfolded the letter and began to read. By the time I had finished, there was lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. The man had been destroyed by grief, he was a murderer, but he was haunted by it. You could tell unlike his younger brother he held so much regret so much hatred for what he did, that he had been desperate to try and do some good before he took the bullet to escape. He had helped Erik and Christine in such a great way, he had given them a home, a chance to start again, to leave the cellars of the Opera house and let the Phantom now rest. Erik could live his life as a semi normal person. I knew in my heart he never would want to be, or would be accepted, the damage to his sanity was too deep; his hatred for people and fear of rejection was too great. But now he had Christine, perhaps things would change. Perhaps he would try and leave some of the past behind and she would free him from their ghastly chains.

I watched from the wing as the music started again, I froze. This song was like no other. The passion in it was chocking me. Taking me wholly. My eyes closed as the hot notes filled the room. They were like none I had ever heard before. It was like a giant presence in the room, a being rather than a source of music. Then Christine's voice joined in, its sweetness meeting the notes and dancing with them, it was electrifying, I watched as every jaw dropped, as they watched her amazed. By the time she finished, ending with glorious notes, I realised I was panting. Christine stood and blushed as the cast surrounded her, mesmerised by her voice. I walked forward to her, almost in a trance; I needed to hear her sing again.

'Miss Daae, you are excelling beyond our imaginations!' The conductor said looking amazed, Christine giggled nervously and said thank you a least a dozen times.

'We are still looking for a male lead; I don't suppose you know anyone Miss Daae?' The manager Andre looked desperate. I walked forward and looked at the score. This song had meant to be a duet. It looked terribly complex; no wonder we didn't have a male lead! But this would add even more problems to an already very troubled cast. The show was meant to open on the Friday afternoon, and the seats had already sold out. This was going to be nothing short of a disaster. I was about to run to the managers and explain the havoc that was going to happen, but then I heard Christine's sweet little voice.

'I know someone Monsieur, he's a genius musically, he would easily be able to sing this song.' My heart stopped. Oh god. What was she doing! I knew she meant Erik, the foolish girl! This would enrage him I knew it. He was barely able to stand, let alone sing this passionate song! I went to grab her, to tell her to not be so ridiculous, but the manager had already begun spurring her on through the muttering crowd.

'Miss Daae, I trust your opinion entirely. When can this man start?'

'Well...you see monsieur, he is a very special man, he won't-well he wouldn't be able to make the rehearsal, he-he is very busy, but I promise he would make this piece sound glorious. Trust me, please. I will have him here on Friday and he will be perfect.' Christine was almost begging now, my mouth dropped open, why was she doing this? The silly girl, she would get herself divorced even before she was married! Erik would surely say no, then the performance would be male leadless.

'Okay, but Miss Daae if this is not true, or if this man does not turn up, you realise you will not be able to sing. We are counting on you.' Christine nodded biting her lip, looking slightly worried, as the manager walked away, and the cast began to practise again. I grabbed Christine's arm and dragged her into the corridor, she stumbled behind me. I was so angry, how could she be so foolish?

'You foolish girl!' I said nearly shouting, her eyes were wide and scared looking, as her mouth opened and closed. 'You realise Erik will be beyond enraged don't you?'

'But I thought-' she began weakly, playing with her dress and looking at the floor.

'No Christine, you didn't think. You will have to go and explain to the managers right away what you have done. Because I know that Erik will not sing. For goodness sake Christine, he will be so angry. Why did you do this? Why?' Christine, looked so incredibly young as I told her off the beautiful engagement ring sparkling at me from her neck making me envious.

'I only want to sing with him. I want everyone to realise how great he is.' Christine had tears rolling down her white cheeks making her look about twelve years old. My anger left me at her innocence.

'Oh Christine, you silly girl. You must understand, Erik has had many horrors which-well they prevent him from being around people. He is scared Christine, you must respect him for that. He is your fiancé now, and I can tell you love him, but do not pressure Erik, loving him is harder then loving others.' I sighed; I was so disappointed in her for this truly was such a foolish thing to do.

'I'm sorry Madame.' She sighed, wiping away her tears. 'I didn't mean to make you angry.'

'You must put this right Christine.' I looked her in the eye as she said this and she quickly dropped hers nodding. 'You should go and see what your future husband is doing; you must start making plans soon.' I smiled at her, as she giggled and skipped away.

I prayed she would be able to sort this out, I knew Erik wouldn't be best pleased if he knew.

XXX

Erik POV

I sat in my high backed chair and looked at my lair, it was nearly empty now. All that remained was the organ, the beds in the bedrooms and the bathroom. Everything else Nadir had taken away to the manor house. I had to sit now, my head was spinning, it was all happening so fast. This lair had been my home years, since I first came to Paris after fleeing Persia, after I had finally realised I would never need society, I would never need anyone. I remembered my fist day here, when I had finally realised, when my world had come crashing in.

_The blood had poured off me, and the stitches in my hands and wrists were on fire, I had travelled for a week at a flat out gallop from Persia until I had finally reached Paris. My wounds had not been treated and my body reeked of decay, the pain almost too much to bear. My mind was a spinning mess, darkness constantly taking me and leaving me. The horrors had filled my mind. Somehow I had been drawn to the decaying Opera House, it was deserted and nothing but a giant work yard, where men were trying to make something beautiful out of ugly material, through hazy painful eyes I had noticed on the side wall a gap leading into pitch black, the gap was so small, so awkwardly placed, that it was almost unnoticeable. I had dragged my body through it, feeling calmed and welcomed by the darkness it seemed to never end. I collapsed but will my body further I could hear water, the darkness seemed to expand a soft light seemed to fill it; I felt water fill my shoes then fell to drink it, allowing it to fill my burning body. As I had lain in the dark the water washing my bloody body, I stared up into the darkness and realised it was silent, no one was here. The tortures filled my mind, my body spasming. I then and there the darkness was my only friend; I decided this was to be my home. _

I shook my head of these thoughts that was the past I tried to remind myself, I tried to forget, to put these images to the back of my head. I was going to live with Christine! The house was beautiful, I had to admit who ever had crafted it was well taught. The gardens were stunning, and every room was large and spacious and all furnished with the finest pieces. There were changes I would wish to make, for example the bed room that would be mine would need to be darkened, I would want the window covered, and the walls a dark colour, I had lived underground for many years and sleeping in a room of light, even low light would do nothing but aggravate me. Then Christine's room, the one next door to mine would need nicer furnishings, the room was large, spacious and beautiful, but I wanted it to be even more special. It needed to be stunning before I even thought of letting Christine see it. I trembled with fear, excitement and disbelief at the fact I was going to marry her. It was like a dream, one I never wanted to wake up from. Nadir sat on one of the lone chairs and then produced a piece of parchment he sighed and passed it to me. 'The doctor left me this Erik, before he left, he wanted you to have it, he said you will need it.' Nadir passed me something from behind him, it was a thin black cane, on the top it had a silver horse head. I took it in my hands, and stood with it, allowing it to take my weight. I could stand and sort of drag my leg for brief periods, but I knew the cane would allow me to move more without worrying about falling. Nadir also passed me a letter. I began to read the loopy scrawl quickly.

'_Erik._

_Let me apologise for what I did those years ago. I can't apologise enough, I know you hate me. I was the start of the pain you had to endure. Please understand your mother never loved me. Never, she perhaps had lust for me, but there never was love. Shortly after you left she decided to kick me out, she blamed your disappearing on me. I know your childhood Erik, I know the horrors you had, and I can't explain the pain that is inside of me. I played a part in that. Your mother did love you Erik, inside she did. I know she would be proud of you. Though to you she was a monster I knew she loved you really, I knew she would always no matter what secretly love you. That is why I tried to get rid off you, I suppose I was jealous. Foolish I know, a grown man jealous of a young boy. But you always were special Erik, even as a child, it scared me how clever and how magical you were, but you are a genius not a monster which I stupidly first thought._

_You have captured the heart of a very beautiful young lady, who seems to adore you through and through. I'm glad Erik. Truly. I always prayed you would find love. Now it seems you have. Make sure you look after her Erik, love her and look after her like your mother never did to you. Let her love you back, you deserve it. _

_The part I have played in your life Erik has been small, but both times has been painful. The first I will never forget, the night you ran and the pain you have no doubt suffered through your life. But this time Erik, I hope my saving you will be some sort of way to show you how sorry I' am. Look after yourself Erik and your sweet Christine, you will make a fine pair. _

_Good bye for now_

_Doctor Beckett._

_PS: Take care on your leg, please use the cane.'_

My heart stopped as I read. It was strange reading about my mother. She had been mentally erased from my life long ago, after sobbing for heart the bars of my cage for three days when I first met the gyspsy's I knew she would never come for me, I knew then even at the age of eight that my mother was gone for good, she had left me and from then on I was alone. The doctor's letter was strange to read, because I did remember him as a young man courting my mother. I remember the hatred I had for him, the jealous, the plots I used to make, and all this time he had been jealous of me? He was wrong about my mother, she never did love me, and if she did, she had a funny way of showing it. Several lashing a day and a bag over on your head were not your usual token of love. No, the woman hated me. My heart was squirming. But as I read on I smiled, I had Christine, I didn't need to dwell on the past anymore, I could look for the future. In a way I forgave the doctor, not fully. But a little. He had both saved and destroyed me. It was strange. In a way I wished to hurt him, make him suffer the pains I had to for his lust for my mother. But then I realised if he hadn't of saved me, I would be dead, and wouldn't be marrying Christine. I sighed, I didn't want to think of the past, or my mother. I folded the letter. Closing my eyes and sighing. Christine's beauty filling my mind, making me smile at the thought of her being my fiancé.

'Nadir, I have something to show you.' I needed to show him, to see what he would think. He followed me as I went to my bedroom using the cane, the darkness welcoming me, as I took the parcel from beneath my bed. I winced as I stood back up. I opened the lip to it slowly, my heart racing, oh god what would Nadir think? I heard him gasp as he took the white material in his hand and lifted it up.

'A wedding dress?' he whispered, his eyes taking it in. I nodded slowly. I had made it when I had first heard Christine sing, when I had first felt those painful shoots of love come through me, and begin to take me wholly. I had sat up through the nights and made the dress, and I was rather proud of it. The fabric was pure white, the front went into the desired V neck line, which I had sown a tiny bit of lace around, down the front from the V was a row of tiny buttons onto the fine cotton I had chosen. The arms were half way; the fabric ended at the elbow the fine lace that was around the neck line, it flowed out slightly. The waist line was drawn in tightly, then the fabric beneath it went out the front was lace, then at the sides it was a silky cotton which went behind and tied around with a white bow. I knew it would be slightly too long for Christine's petite body but I had wanted to get the trail effect. I looked at Nadir.

'This is beautiful. Erik, where did you get it?' he held it up slightly, I watched it shimmer.

'I made it.' I mumbled, as I waited for Nadir's looks of disgust, but then never came, just a small sigh and then he turned to me.

'Well it's a good job you did. She will love it.' I thought of Christine in the dress, and my stomach did a flip, she would look stunning in it, she would look stunning in rags, but I knew this dress would highlight her beauty even more.

'Have you decided on a date, you need to leave here soon Erik. I think this weekend would be plausible. Perhaps this Monday?' I sat down quickly on the bed.

'This Monday?' My head spun, this was happening so fast. Sunday was so soon, not even a week away. I felt so unprepared, so rushed, but it all felt so right.

'It's okay Erik, just take your time.' Nadir said, putting the dress back in its box still looking at it amazed.

'It's all happening so fast.' I said quietly, looking at my long hands which were running over the cane.

'I know Erik, I know. But you have the love of your life now. You're going to be together forever.' Nadir smiled, my stomach leapt at the thought. Then I heard Christine's voice calling me, I scrambled up, using my cane to get to her quickly.

'Christine, my angel.' I would never get used to her beauty, it was just so perfect, she smiled at me sweetly. I just wanted to hold her, but she came and embraced me instead, smiling up at me, but her eyes were slightly sad and she chewed her lip, I knew she had something on her mind.

'Christine are you okay?' She nodded, and looked at her feet, still chewing on her lip, I shook slightly then used one of my skeletal fingers to raise her chin so she was looking at me fully. I watched her blush. 'You can tell me anything.' I noticed in horror that tears began to work its way down her cheek, I caught it quickly. What was wrong? She was silent still, her eyes clamped shut now.

'Darling?' I asked her again as she made me twitch by putting her head onto my sore chest.

'Please can we go and see Papa, Erik?' I checked my pocket watch, it would be dusk outside. I didn't want to go outside, but the look on my angels face told me she needed this. I nodded, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Christine before she ran and got a cloak from her room, where only a few outfits remained for her. I pulled on my cloak and hat making sure it would cast a shadow over my face, then waited for my angel to return, whilst I waited my head spun oh god was she crying because she didn't want me? Was she crying because she realised the horror she agreed too? I didn't know. I felt my heart begin to go into panic and it banged quickly. I nearly jumped out my skin when I felt Christine's hand on my arm.

'Does the cane help Erik?' she asked as we began to venture outside, I hated the pace I had to walk at, but Nadir told me I was lucky to walk at all and eventually I would walk normally just with a slight limp.

'Yes it does, quite a lot actually.' I breathed in the dusky air, it felt fresh and spring like, but still the night was closing in, and I was thankful for that. Christine smiled at me, but her eyes were still sad, making my heart drop, her fingers looped with mine, making me twitch, but I couldn't help but smile as I felt the ring back on her finger. We walked in silence the whole way to the grave yard, Christine just looked ahead her fingers clutching to mine as if scared to let go. I wondered what on earth had got into her.

The grave yard was silent, not a soul moved, not even a shadow. The spring smell even appeared to be missing from here, and the concrete angels and graves lost their cold beauty that winter seemed to bring them, now they were grey, almost smudge like in the heavy darkness. Christine's grip on my fingers grew stronger, making me wince as she crunched the recently fixed bones. I was about to ask on whether she intended on breaking my fingers or not, but I noticed the tears brimmed in her eyes set on her pale and frightened looking face. It broke my heart seeing her face that way, once by the grave I sat on the bench and beckoned her to sit, she all but fell beside me.

'Now my darling, please tell me what's wrong.' I said firmly but fairly, I had to know, I couldn't bear to see her like this. I took her hands in my shaking ones, she looked at them smiling slightly. Then with a huge swallow and the tears now falling down her cheeks she began

'Oh Erik, I've been so foolish.' She cried, shaking her head. I was filled confusion, but wanted to just hold her close, she wasn't a fool, but I could see this was bothering her greatly.

'Now, now Christine, I'm sure you are just over reacting, you're not a fool, no you are more of an angel.' I smiled slightly from behind the mask, but she didn't return it.

'Erik I-I-I said you'd sing at the performance on Friday...' she said it so quickly I almost missed it. Almost, but not quite. My heart stopped. No, she hadn't been that foolish, surely not. I dropped her hands, looking at her eyes in disbelief. 'I'm so sorry.' She whispered feebly.

'Why?'I asked confused, my chest was was rising and falling quickly, the skin on it bursting and bubbling again.

'They were looking for a lead and Oh Erik, I just want to sing with you in front of everyone, I just want to show you off, I love you.' She was crying now, but I was trying to control my breathing, I was angry, but more disappointed, why had she done this?

'To show me off?' I whispered the wind in the trees appeared to stop moving, the song birds sing their good nights now were silenced; all that could be heard was my ragged breathing and Christine's small sobs.

'I want people to hear you that is what I meant.' Christine tried feebly. 'You sing for me Erik, it would be no different, we would sing together, you wouldn't need to be scared Erik, the crowd wouldn't hurt you.' She was whispering desperately. Something in me snapped, some inner fear made me move away from her, my chest slamming itself up and down. My eye twitching slightly.

'Do you know what happened to me Christine the last time I was in front of a crowd?' I watched her shake her tear stained face, her big eyes full of sorrow. 'I was raped. Again, and again. The pinned me down and took me for their own pleasure.' I heard myself say this, oh god! It was all out now! She would be repulsed. I closed my eyes remembering the night. The cruel cold hands shoving me down as I screamed and cried. I was stripped bare, then as they surrounded me, throwing money, rotten fruit, beer anything they could, the first man came behind me and the pain began. I felt Christine's hand on me and I jumped. She was sobbing now.

'Oh Erik I'm so sorry. I didn't know.' She choked and sobbed, trying to reach for me. I scooted away.

'Now you do! Now you know I'm a stained monster! A beast whose innocence was taking by gypsy men!' I was disgusted by myself, oh god, now she knew, she knew how I was an impure bastard, a beast that belonged in a cage. Why hadn't she run?

'Erik please let me help you.' She began trying to clutch to my hand, I was standing now, wobbling, but the anger made me stand tall, my emotions were flying.

'Christine, enough. I will not be shown off, not now, not ever.' I turned and walked with my cane back down the path I came. I had only walked four steps when I began to sob, I didn't know who I was angry at me or her. I was angry with Christine why had she done this? Why hadn't she thought? Why had she just decided. She must have known. Oh god, I had been too hard on her. My heart was racing, she knew about the rape now, she knew about it. I knew she would be repulsed. But what was I doing? It was getting late and I had nearly reached the graveyard gates, how could I leave Christine there alone? I turned back around, my heart racing, why had I left her? Yes, she had made me angry but I should have got her safe first.

I reached the bench and my heart went cold. Christine was no longer there.

XXX

Christine POV

I ran through the darkness sobbing. What had I done? I had ruined everything! I was such a fool! Erik was so angry I could tell, I knew he would be and I had panicked and said stupid things. Why hadn't I respected him more? I knew he was scared of crowds and now I knew why. I nearly choked on my tears as I thought of what he had said._ 'I was raped. Again, and again. The pinned me down and took me for their own pleasure.'_ I shuddered, my poor Maestro, my poor darling Erik! How cruel! How evil those people must of been. It made me feel sick, the look of disgust and fear in his eyes as he had said it was so heart breaking, I felt so awful. Why had I done this? Oh, because I was a silly little girl, that's why! I continued running till I reached the Opera Populiare doors and ran till I collapsed on the bed in mine and Meg's dormitory. I lay there sobbing, looking at my ring, oh would this mean Erik wouldn't want me? I felt my lip tremble at the thought. I loved him so much, I couldn't lose him. My head spun, then dreams took me.

I awoke quickly I had never had a dream like it before. It was so real. So horrifically real. I lay in the small bed shaking the images burning in my head. A child like Erik on his hands and knees being brutally taken, beaten and abused. It made my stomach go cold. I rose quickly, and dragged myself off to rehearsals. I wondered if Erik was still as angry at me as he was yesterday. It was only one more day until the performance and I felt awful. My head wasn't in the music at all. I sung my best, and everyone was pleased but to me it felt bland. I was so angry at myself. I had been such a foolish girl. The rest of the cast seemed to be working a lot happier now they were in costume. The dress I was to wear was stunning, it was a pale peach colour, with a lot of black lace, it was very tight and swishy, but even thought usually I would of been delighted with such a dress I just gave the dress fitter a smile and a thank you. Then sighed, as I watched from the wing, I noticed how much everyone had progressed, the dancer's were now completely at one with the music, like musical notes themselves and the chorus members were breath taking, they were the real talent. Not me. I wish the audience would give them credit; all I did was hurt Erik.

The managers walked forward smiling as we all gathered around him.

'It's a full house tomorrow for the opening, so we want extra hard rehearsals today. You all look and sound fantastic, and I know Miss Daae will be producing a male lead for us.' Oh no, my heart stopped. I would have to tell them, oh gosh! When would I? How could I? My heart began racing, Erik wouldn't sing, of course he wouldn't and why should he? I should have never suggested it! I gulped, dread filling me. I wouldn't be able to sing, the managers had told me that! Oh no, I had ruined everything. 'Also on the Sunday we will be having a celebration of the new Opera, I think another Masquerade don't you Firmin? Masks to celebrate the Phantom's Opera!' The cast laughed, excited at the thought of another celebration, though I didn't share their excitement. I just filled with dread, my mind spinning, what was I going to do?

Meg bounced over to me as the mangers were now talking to the conductor, her usual white leotard had been swapped for a black one, the opera was so sinister, so passionate...so Erik. I felt Meg's hands take mine.

'Oh Christine, you look heavenly!' She laughed looking at my dress. Then I watched her eyes go wide as she felt something. 'Christine! You're engaged?' She gasped loudly. That was the point where the cast had gone quiet, now every head was looking at me in wonder. I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

**Hmmm, what do you lovely people think...I'm not too sure. I apologise this chapter was a bit messy :/**

**But thank you for reading, as always your opinions are worshipped.**

**You are all so sweet and kind, I can't thank you enough.**

**I would love to know what you think is going to happen, it's always great reading your predictions. **

**Thanks again *Erik roses to you all***

***Cuddles with Erik for reviewers***


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry everyone, I tried to reply to questions, and lovely messages, but my PM was down, I don't know if anyone else experienced that? So thank you all so much, Im not neglecting you I hope *Erik roses*Ohh you all seemed to like that chapter, especially Erik's part which I'm very pleased with, I was w abit worried I had made him too 'normal' but you all seemed to like him. *dances happily* **

**Newbornphanatic I did follow your advise (: I found it very helpful, and I have a few ideas for another story and it will most defiantly be POTO, so tell your darling Erik not to worry! And sit tight!**

**So thank you all again, very sweet of you, you all make me smile every time I update!**

**I hope you enjoy, let's see Christine is going to get out of this...**

***No ownership goes to me***

Chapter 56-Erik POV

Christine was nowhere to be seen. I searched the graveyards dark corners. But she was gone. My heart pounded. Oh god, this was my entire fault. Why had I been so harsh, I knew she was a young girl, one that needed comfort and care, and what had I done? I had scared her away with my anger. I was still slightly cross with her, she hadn't thought, but I knew she wouldn't have done it to hurt me; she had probably done it to be helpful, but she wasn't helping. I walked as fast as I could back the way we had come, the darkness intensifying, my leg feeling heavy, as I leant on the walking stick as much as I could. I didn't care; my heart was racing as I thought of Christine in a thousand scenarios , each one as nasty as the next. Where had she gone? I tried to regain my thoughts, slipping through the dark and back into my lair, praying Christine would be waiting for me.

'Christine?' I called through the battered patent door, no answer came. My stomach dropped. I was panting, oh god. What had happened? I had lost her. I wasted no time, I would find her, I would leave no place in Paris unturned. I would find my angel, I would apologise and I would marry her then and there. I didn't care anymore; I needed to be with her. I needed her by my side. I would search the Opera house itself first, I would leave no place unturned. I went as fast as I could, the cane making the most annoying sound as I sped along the dark corridors, swear poured off me, my head pounding, and my chest feeling like a match had been put to it again. But I needed to find Christine. I checked the chapel, but it was empty as was the stage, the ballet room, the costume department, all of them empty. I was beginning to go into major panic. It was all too much. I had lost her, no surely I hadn't. I couldn't off done. I stood the breaths ripping from me, trying to clear my head, trying to think where on earth she would or could be. Then it hit me, the dormitory. I hadn't checked there. I turned, my breathing painful as I raced through the dark, my leg protested, the splint feeling too tight, but I didn't care. By the time I reached the hidden door, I was ready to pass out, my head was spinning, white lights filled behind my eyes. I knew I couldn't go on, I needed to find her. She had to be here. I held my breath and pushed the little door open, no noise came from within. I stopped straight away as I felt relief wash over me.

Christine was there, sprawled out on the little single bed. Her curls dancing everywhere and her face down into the pillow, I could see as I moved closer, her eyes had red tear marks running down them. I felt like my heart was stabbed. She looked no older then twelve, her small arms clutching to the bed and her whole body just looked sad. It was heart breaking. I looked at her finger and noticed the ring was still there. My ring. It showed me just how devoted and loving this young girl was. It made me smile. I knew I had to put this right. I knew I wasn't worthy of her love. But I couldn't help but love her more then anything. I would need to explain to her, I would need to put things right. I was fascinated by her sleeping form, her pale skin had slight goose pimples on it, no doubt from the cold of the room, I pulled the discarded quilt from the floor and wrapped it around her. I watched her nuzzle into its warmth. She was finally safe. I sighed, just watching her small intakes of breath; it was beautiful to see her so relaxed. I wanted to watch her forever, to see her enjoying her sleep. Her little frame moving and turning slightly. I had to resist the urge to hold her, to lift her into my arms.

There were voices from behind the door, they were getting closer. I fled back through the hidden one and into the darkness. Once on the other side, I collapsed, my leg giving way. I let my head rest against the cold concrete wall. The adrenaline and worry leaving me now I knew my angel was safe, the pain replacing them with full force. I closed my eyes, feeling all the emotions draining from me. All I knew was I was relieved my darling was safe, but in my heart I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. She knew now, she knew about the chapter of my life that haunted me the most. The rape. The first time it happened, it had been the worst and not the last. And now she knew, not only was I a monster, but a stained and filthy one at that. The look in her eye was one so full of pity, it was heart breaking. I would need to explain to her my past, I knew one day she would need to know it all, she knew some of it, but I promised myself if she ever asked, I would have to tell her. I would tell her anything she wished to know. But for now, I was beyond happy that my angel was resting peacefully. Thinking of rest, made my body feel heavy and my eyelids too. My head felt heavy on my neck. I rested it against the damp wall. Then sleep took me.

I awoke with a jerk. Where was I. The dripping of water was all I could hear from near by. I looked around quickly. It was a corridor. I stretched, my back aching, and my leg throbbing. I scrambled up, rather ungracefully. I reached my aching body to get the cane. I leant on it, rubbing my eyes. Then realised where exactly I was. This was the corridor to Christine's room. I scrambled over to the door and checked through the gap. The room was empty. Christine was gone. Panic filled me again, where was she? I checked my pocket watch. No wonder she wasn't there, it was time for rehearsals! I stuffed it back into my pocket, wondering how the hell I slept so well on the cold floor. I staggered of through the damp, and to the stage. The passage I was in looked into the wings. I needed to see Christine, to see if she was all okay, then I would need to explain to her why I had acted as I did. I watched and saw her in the beautiful pale orange dress, the black lace clashing stunningly with her pale skin and coco hair. It was a breath taking sight; she was the picture of beauty. The cast were gathered around and the stage. I knew my work was killing them, it was unlike any other piece I had written before, and I knew it would test every single one of them and unless they worked together, unless they all untied with the music, it would fail. I would not have that. The managers came into view, the pair of them looking like the cats who got the cream, as they hushed the giggling crowd.

'It's a full house tomorrow for the opening, so we want extra hard rehearsals today. You all look and sound fantastic, and I know Miss Daae will be producing a male lead for us.' My heart stopped, oh Christine, was a silly girl. I saw her face go pale, and her bite her lip in the way that showed me she was completely lost. Utterly and entirely lost. I pitied her, this was such a silly mistake. I knew she regretted it, she looked so uncomfortable. 'Also on the Sunday we will be having a celebration of the new Opera, I think another Masquerade don't you Firmin? Masks to celebrate the Phantom's Opera!' The cast burst into applause. I narrowed my eyes, what a joke. I was tempted to scare them all, but thought against it as I watched a very pale and sick looking Christine walk away from the happy cast. Her blonde friend skipped after her taking her hands. I heard her compliment Christine, who smiled graciously, but still her eyes and face where not full of their usual happiness and bouncy love that I found infectious. I heard the blonde gasp.

'Christine! You're engaged?' I felt myself freeze, as every single cast members head turned to look at the now bright red Christine, her eyes where so wide I thought they may pop. Oh god! What now, what was she to say. We were meant to keep it a secret until we were away and properly married. But now, everyone knew. I felt as if I had been kicked in the stomach, oh what was Christine going to do? How would she get out of this one, I knew half the cast expected her to marry the Vicomte, but now he was dead. They all looked at her their eyes full of hunger and thirst for knowledge. I wanted to steal Christine away then and there. To let her be free. I was going to try and make a diversion, to do anything, to get the attention away from her, so she wouldn't have to explain.

'Yes I' am.' Christine whispered, looking at her feet. She had admitted it! My heart stopped, as the cast began to gossip and give a little clap as the blonde embraced her.

'Oh Christine, I'm thrilled, who may I ask is the lucky man?' Now how would Christine explain? The lucky man was a faceless monster, who frightened people away.

'He-he is a composure. An up and coming composure. He is a great singer too, a real genius. He was who I wanted to be the lead male, but I don't think he will sing now. He wanted to keep our engagement a secret, but now you all now. I doubt he will sing. He is very shy.' Christine, was smiling slightly as she said this. My heart melted. I was speechless, she was describing me? This was too much! The way she smiled slightly as she said it, with love and dare I say it pride. Pride for marrying me!

Several of other cast members were around her now, looking at her ring, asking her questions. I wanted to swoop her away, she didn't tell them my name, or a single thing, she looked slightly flustered but kept her head. The other girls marvelled at her ring, my heart nearly burst. I was so pleased I had made the ring; it had taken a lot of effort but anything for my angel. She backed away slightly, trying to get free of the all the questions and the asking. Then the manager called and the girls returned to their rehearsing, all giggling and gossiping. I saw the manager, beckon Christine to the corner away from everyone else. I moved so I was standing next to them, so I could listen.

'Congratulations Miss Daae! I'm very happy for you indeed, however we do now have a problem...we have no male lead! I was counting on you. I beg you, you must ask you fiancé to sing. You must. The costume will hide his identity if that's what he fears, if he doesn't want to be seen on stage. If you don't get him Christine, I will have to have the song removed and I know half the audience come to see you.' The manager sighed and shook his head, and walked away.

I couldn't be hearing this. They were going to scrap Christine if I didn't sing? I couldn't have it! It was scandalous, boarder line black mail!' I raged inwardly. I watched Christine's face drop as the manager left her. Her eyes wide and so confused. She turned and ran, I followed after her, my leg aching, as I leant fully on the cane. I watched her enter the chapel, and slipped through the corridor, so I could see her fully. I was biting my sad bottom lip to stop myself from shouting in pain as I panted against the wall. Christine sat on the floor, her legs drawn to her chin, her face a deathly pale and her eyes like giant orbs.

'Papa, I don't know if you can hear me. But please if you have any control over this, let Erik know how sorry I' am I've been such a silly girl. So silly Papa, I love him so much. I didn't even get to tell you, I'm going to be his wife. Well...that's if he will still have me. Oh, I hope he will, I love him so much. I will love him every day of my life. He is just my everything Papa. I don't know if he will marry me still, what if he doesn't want to? The managers might not let me sing, and then Erik's opera will be ruined and all because of me.' I watched my mind spinning and my heart feeling as if it was pouring with emotions. Everything seemed to stop, everything. I couldn't properly think, or hear, or see. All I could focus on was the sweet words Christine had just said. She thought I wouldn't want to marry her? She thought I would leave her? I almost wanted to laugh, no that was ridiculous, I wanted to marry her more than anything in the world.

I was ready to burst through the wall and embrace her to forgive her, to love her and kiss her. But then a thought struck me, Nadir was right I needed to marry her as soon as possible. I would make sure everything was in place, she wished to marry me, I would make it a surprise. I knew it would mean a day away from Christine but I would need to do it so I could spend my life with her. Then I felt a cold substance fill my stomach, the opera. Christine wouldn't be able to sing, and if she didn't sing, she would probably lose her position as Prima Donna. I would not have that. But then what could I do. I had no power now, I wasn't the Phantom any longer, just a repulsive man. The managers were working closely to my old orders as they were using my score, and they knew, without that score they had nothing. But I could no longer threaten them, persuade them, tell them. I knew if I didn't interfere Christine would fall. That was something I couldn't have. But what could I do? I sighed into the black of the corridor, watching Christine close her eyes in prayer; I knew what I needed to do. But I didn't want to do it. The thought of the audience, of the crowds, of the eyes, the voices, the opinions, the cruel words, they all came flooding back in a wash of memories, that made me stagger back and gasp. The last time I was in a large crowd, I was screaming, pain had taken my body, much the same as the last time I performed for an audience, only that time I was weeping. I began trembling, my eyes twitching and closing, as my hands clutched the walking cane tightly. My breathing rate quickened, this was just at the thought of an audience. But I knew if I did what was right I couldn't be alone, this time I would have someone there to face the audience with me. I couldn't do it. How could I? What if anyone realised who and what I was? That would endanger not only Christine, but myself also.

I opened my eyes and looked at Christine's troubled face, her eyes still clamped shut and her hands together. I sighed, that was why I had to do it. Because I loved her, more than anything and would do anything for her. It pained me to turn away from her beauty, but I knew I needed to arrange things, my stomach did a flip at the thought. I walked through the darkness, resisting just running back and taking Christine in my arms.

There was a cold feeling in my stomach, already I was dreading tomorrow.

XXX

Christine POV

My mind was spinning out of control. Everyone knew of my engagement now, literally everyone. I would walk one step and I would be congratulated. I couldn't help feeling mighty proud of the fact I was marrying Erik. Well, I was meant to be marrying Erik, I had been so silly, I hadn't meant to upset him, not at all. I just-I just didn't think. The cold air of the stony corridor was refreshing, but I couldn't help feeling so alone. So many people kissed my cheek, hugged me and congratulated me on my getting a fiancé but I couldn't help but feel sad, I hadn't seen Erik at all. Not since I had ran from the grave yard. I was worried, I thought he might of been in touch, even perhaps to scold me, I just needed to see him. To hear him. I wondered if he did still want to marry me, I doubted it, I had shown him how much of a silly little girl I was. Erik needed a passionate woman, not a girl who needed telling off. I sighed, pulling the cloak closer around me.

Rehearsals had been okay, the cast where beautiful. But still I couldn't help but feeling a little like I was practising to simply keep the managers happy, the chance of Erik actually singing was ridiculously low, and I respected him for that, poor Erik no wonder he got so angry, I had made him relive the horrors of his past, I shuddered at the thought. My poor Erik. I wanted to just cuddle him, to close my eyes and put my head just beneath his arm, where his cloak would cover me and his smell completely fill my senses, it always gave a feeling of completely security and safety, I hoped when I wrapped my arms around him, he felt the same way. I checked the corridor quickly, most people where in bed, tomorrow was going to be a busy day, especially with the performance of the new opera. I pulled the lever and began to travel through the darkness; I always hated the corridors without Erik, they were simply corridors, dark and damp corridors, whereas with Erik they became an adventure a journey, they became beautiful, the dark became velvet and the damp trickling noises, became the sounds of fairies.

I ran now, I hated the dark, it was scaring me, the last time I was alone it had been with Raoul clutching onto me. I didn't want to think of that. I reached the shore line of Erik's lair, but I could hear or see no one. I scrambled over the smashed door, and called out, no one replied.

My heart sunk, my stomach went cold. Where was Erik? I called out o him again, going further into his lair. I gasped. It was empty. The main room, had nothing in it, none of the grand furniture, just the organ remained. The doors to the other rooms were locked. I felt as if I was choking. No, this couldn't be happening! Had Erik left me for good? No, he couldn't of! But then why was everything gone? I didn't understand. My hands began to shake, why was he gone? Where had everything else gone? If he had taken it all with him it must have been very decided. I let the tears fall; this was the most awful feeling ever. He had left me. I was so alone. I felt like I was suffocating on memories, on beautiful memories that I had with Erik and this lair. They were gone now it seemed. I was so blinded I ran back through the darkness and wrenched open the dormitory door collapsing and sobbing into my pillow. No, no, no. He couldn't of left. Why would he? He said he had loved me. I loved him, why had he left? Why had he left me behind? I sobbed and sobbed until there was nothing left inside of me, I closed my eyes and slept on my tear covered pillow.

I was being frantically shook. I awoke suddenly. Meg was over me.

'Christine! Christine! You're running late! You need to get changed and come quickly!' I say up a little too fast, my throat and eyes burning, my head heavy at the thought of Erik's empty lair. So it hadn't been a dream, it was real. Meg pulled me from the bed.

'Come on, you have to see the set!' Meg passed me a cloak and took my hand as she chattered and raced us through the frantic corridors. Oh gosh, today was the performance, I had forgotten about it in my grief, but now it all came back. Oh no, Erik definantly wouldn't be singing now it seemed, so I would not be allowed to sing the man song, just the littler parts. Not that I would want to, I only wanted to sing for Erik, and without him there was no point.

The set was beautiful, absolutely stunning, fiery reds, blacks and oranges burning like the colours of desire, that was exactly what the opera was about. I sighed, it was Erik's opera, his masterpiece and he wasn't here to see it.

'Miss Daae, you must come with me lets get you into your dress, your make up and ohh lets sort out those curls.' The dressing woman smiled at me sweetly from my side, I smiled sadly back at her. 'A little birdie tells me you're engaged now.'

I nodded, but then my stomach dropped. Was I engaged? I didn't know. Oh if only Erik had given me a sign, giving me anything. I felt so lost. I was dragged away from the stage to the dressing room, I could hear from my window the hustle and bustle of several hundred carriages arriving, I felt sick. They were here so early to find their seats and the managers were holding a pre event in memory of Raoul, an event no one of the audience wished to miss. I sighed as the portly lady de tangled my curls, pinning up the front to make a funny quiff, a black feather was used to hold it in place whilst the rest of my curls danced down my back, nearly at my waist. I slipped into the pale dress, the fabric super soft, I was wobbly on my dress boots, and slightly worried about some of the fast movements that I needed to do in them. I closed my eyes and felt the makes up begin to be put on. I sighed again, I wasn't feeling excited, or even nervous. I just felt empty. Where was Erik? If only he had told me, anything, I would feel more at ease, but it was the suddenness of it all, it worried me. Panicked me, I would understand if he hated me and never wanted to speak to me again. But I just wished to see him again.

'There.' The woman sounded pleased. I looked into the mirror and gasped. My eye lids were a smoky black and my lips a bright red. I looked so strange, it wasn't me!

'Thank you Madame.' I smiled at her; despite being unsure I would never hurt her feelings. I stood up, my legs shaking.

'He is a lucky man to have you, Miss.' She said again, I couldn't help but embrace her, thought inside I wept.

'Thank you so much.' I heard a knock at the door it was Madame Giry, who smiled at me then took my arm, we walked in silence along the corridor, then the public who were being held in the gallery noticed us, and a wild shatter spread, and several flowers were thrown up to me.

'They haven't even heard you yet!' Madame laughed, I smiled, I didn't want to tell her about Erik's disappearance, I knew in her heart she still disapproved of our love. 'They're going to take out that song Christine, which is a shame, but they will play the music, perhaps you could just sing your part. Who knows I'm sure the conductor will brief you.' I nodded at her, then walked to the stage, I received several hugs and gasps, I knew the look I was having was a strange one, but I didn't care, I adored the dress. The conductor called us all in, and began to instruct us. Everyone looked determined and grinned at one another nervously as the noise from behind the curtain became a whirlwind of chatter. I trembled. The conductor gave me several instructions, and when he came to 'Past the point of no return' he looked panicked and had to regain his breath.

'If all else fails you will just have to sing on your own.' He said rather quickly, looking worried. I nodded, I had ruined everything, he returned to his box, then everyone fled the stage just in time for the curtain to lift, revealing the largest audience I had ever seen.

The opera was astounding so far, the very little parts I had sung or acted I felt went well, the other actors and dancers where breath taking. The music was like none other and the whole production was some of the extraordinary. To finally see it all together was amazing. It truly was a masterpiece, the music was so intense it was as if you could taste it, touch it and hold it, I peeked on the audience with Meg from behind the curtain in the intermission and they all looked stunned. But now I was filled with dread, once the curtain lifted again it was my turn, I was to sing, and I was mean to do it with a male lead I had promised. I wrung my hands, and felt myself tremble, I couldn't do this. The rest of the cast sat in the wings smiling at me, nodding and giving me encouragement. The conductor came to me looking harassed.

'Still no male lead!' he sighed, shaking his head. I felt like I had been winded as I said no, he walked away, to take his place again. I was trembling now, once that curtain lifted I was all alone. That was it. I took my shaking steps to where I was meant to start the song, on the large bench which was covered in fake food to mimic the feast of trickery, where Don Juan would cover himself in a cloak and fool his lover. I had never acted the scene before with a man, but I imagined it to be beautiful. I closed my eyes as I sat, I was shaking so much. I heard the audiences chatter quieten. Then the orchestra began, my heart was racing, my palms sweating as I gulped trying desperately to get the knot in my throat down. The curtain was pulled, I was met with applause, which quietened quickly as the music changed it built up, and I knew it would be met by silence this was the part the male lead was supposed to sing.

But this time the glorious music was met, it was challenged, seduced, by a more perfect sound. I heard several gasps. I turned slightly, even under a cloak of blackness I knew it was. Only one person had that voice.

I felt like weeping, but the music consumed me, allowing to me to feel no emotions other then ones Erik's voice created.

**I hope you liked that, I will be writing more about 'Past the point of no return' don't worry, I just wanted to show you how Christine and Erik where feeling.**

**Sorry if it was a bit bland :/ I would love to hear your guess on where Erik was...sneaky man!**

**Thank you all so much you're all so lovely!**

***reviewers get to sing PTPNR with Erik and get to wear that heavenly dress Christine does!***


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you all again for your wonderful support so far, your all so lovely, I love listening to your advice and your opinions. I hope you are still enjoying it as we begin to get towards the end. My PM's are still not working! So please don't feel I'm ignoring you or not appreciating you, that really isn't the case! **

_**Erikchristine**_** ohh you're too kind, I don't think this is film worthy! But thank you, ohh you'll have to see what he means by surprise :P **_**Charmaine**_** Awww, bless you! I really am grateful for reviewers like you, so sweet. **_**Curious**_** I tried really hard to do so, so you noticing that really means a lot :D**

**You're all such angels! *Erik roses***

**Enjoy**

***No ownership to me***

Chapter 57-Madame Giry POV

The music was swirling, passionate, heavy and hot, it was suffocating. I watched as Christine sat on the prop bench, her pale orange dress around her, her made up eyes and red lips making her look like a goddess of some strange place, but I noticed her little trembles, and realised she was just that little girl. The music intensified, and the audience where all surrendering to its sweet sound, they waited for it to be challenged for someone to sing. I knew this could go one of two ways, very well or very bad. Christine was alone in this, she had failed to get a lead, she would have to do some serious improvising. The music fell slightly now, waiting for a voice to claim it, but still I found my breath was quick, the music was just so beautiful, so raw and epic. I knew a voice was meant to come soon, the male lead was supposed to sing, but no one was there to fit the role, Christine shot me a desperate look from the bench. Then I heard the gasps, and watched as every head of the cast in the wings turned to look.

The cloaked figure moved onto the stage, and despite being totally covered with the black costume, I knew automatically who it was. The cast, all looked at each other in amazement, it was as if he had dropped from the sky, no one knew where this figure had come from. But I knew, the music was still tense, but then as he took some long, but slightly limping strides, the music was matched, by a sound so beautiful, it made me want to cover my mortal ears, for me to beg for it to stop, it was just too great. I watched as Christine, stood up from the bench, her face mesmerised, as she paced towards the source of the beautiful sound. I noticed the audiences jaws were all dropped, the voice seemed to be smothering them all. His mere presence on the stage seemed one so tall, so epic, as each word and lyric seemed to sound like pure gold. I watched in wonder as the figure stood beside Christine, with one long finger, moved her chin to face him, as he sung, Christine's mouth was slightly open, her eyes looking heavy. It was as if it was only them on the stage, just them and the music that threatened to drown us all. The long fingers again moved, this time from Christine's chin, to her wrist which they clamped around, I watched Christine's eyes look at the covered face, as he continued singing.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

As those glorious notes were released, like a flash, Christine was spun graciously, Erik completely controlling her every move, as he continued to sing, he held her so she was slightly at an angle his long hand on her back whilst the other still held her wrist, Christine was panting slightly, her eyes looking deeply into the covered face, their faces close. She then untangled herself beautifully with another spin, and with a slightly skip and a flick of her hair, ended up sitting back on the bench looking rather amazed out onto the audience that looked as if it may all faint at any moment, her red lips parted and her made up eyes fluttering. Erik seemed to glide under the cloak, as his voice seduced everything in the room, making it melt and turn to gold it seemed. He sat behind Christine, so close, the covered face was singing into her ear, his long hands went under her braced arms, then without touching her body, followed the line of her dress, and up to her neck and jaw line, before he locked one hand into hers, holding it flat and lifting it to his face, where he lent on it. Christine's eyes fluttered shut as he sung the glorious lyrics.

_Beyond the point of no return?_

There was a moment where the music died down a little, and everyone seemed frozen, Christine's hand flat on Erik's and touching his hooded and covered face. I took a quick look and noticed how the audience, the cast, the managers, anyone who was watching was panting slightly, their eyes transfixed and wide. Then the music picked up again, and with a spin Christine unknotted herself from Erik, her beautiful dressing swishing as she did so, they were now facing each other from either side of the stage.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence.  
_

I felt my eyes nearly pop; Christine's voice was outstanding, even more than usual. It was heavenly, unnaturally good, so beautiful, as she sung to Erik, her voice filling the room, with light and scared passion. As she sung, she moved slightly, as if circling Erik, her eyes never leaving him as she took those hesitant steps, her hands running through her hair, her eyes fluttering, as she neared him, but before she could be in his arms once more, she dodged him slightly, so her back was no resting on the table and she looked down at his now sitting form on the bench, the music was slightly slower now, but none the less intense, if possible more so, the slowness of it was painful, you willed for it to speed up, for the passion to be there and the fire too. Then it all came at once, making it almost too much to bear.

_Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun.__  
_

The note was glorious that she hit, then she turned quickly and was now behind Erik on the bench, her voice, so full of passion of love, but now sounding rather decided and determined. She leant forward into his back, raising her hands, as she sung the glorious notes, I watched as Erik's long fingers, which I noticed where shaking slightly reached up and met Christine's she took them with a snatch, then entwining her arms with his, ran the length of his body to the outside, making Erik's covered body move with hers. Then as she hit those final beautiful notes, Erik rose, as he did so his voice clashed with hers, it was too much, it was too beautiful, I willed for it to stop and yet never wanted it to end. Their voices fit together like a jigsaw, so perfect in every way. her body rising also, he spun her, so her back was against his body now, their bodies sway for a moment his shaking hands moved beautiful, her eyes following them, as they wrapped around her, consuming her in the dark cloak.

_The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return  
_

The last note was quieter, but none the less beautiful, as Erik spun Christine again, her body falling slightly and landing in that angle looking up into Erik's covered face, her arms around his neck, as he held her back gently, singing the final lines together their voices as one.

There was a moment of silence, a moment where all that could be heard where the little breaths of the amazed cast and audience, who looked dumbfounded as they came down from this musical climax. Christine and Erik still in the same position, both panting, it appeared they were still in a musical bubble of their own, on of love and passion. Then as I watched Erik slowly put Christine, so she was standing up right. The audience erupted. The noise was like no other, they cheered, clapped, stamped, shouted, the stage was quickly covered in flowers. I noticed through the now standing and clapping cast, that Erik was obviously spooked by all the noise, he backed up slightly, I could see him shaking underneath the costume, Christine noticed and looped her hand through his, smiling sweetly, taking him forward, where she bowed and I saw her whisper something to Erik, her eyes filled with tears, though she smiled widely, the crowd cheered even louder, I could sense Erik's uncomfortableness and signaled for the curtain to be dropped, with on more bow the audience where cut off from their stars. Even so the noise of their clapping could still be heard. I turned to look at the stage once more and noticed Christine was swarmed by cast friends, but Erik was gone, no doubt fleeing the stage and waiting for her in the shadows.

I walked away, I would congratulate Christine later on, now I needed to congratulate Erik. What he had done was beyond brave, I knew this would of nearly killed him, but he had done it. And he did it because he loved her. His voice, it was unbelievable, I had heard his voice before, but never like that, I had never heard it fully unleashed, and how amazing it was, words couldn't describe it. I noticed I was trembling slightly as I walked through the empty corridors to try and find Erik, I knew where he would be. I walked straight to Christine's dressing room, I knew within ten minutes it would be swarmed with adoring fans, and no doubt they would be asking for the new male lead also. I wondered what would happen about that, how Erik would deal with that. I didn't know, for now I just wished to find him, I opened the door and felt the coolness of the room, but also a presence there too.

'Erik, I know your here.' I said quietly, and watched as he came through a trap door in the wall, one I hadn't recognized before, he was out of costume now and standing before me in his white shirt, jet black waist coat and long black trousers. His mask was in place as was his wig. In his long hands he held the black fabric that had concealed him in the performance. I noticed he limped forward to me slightly.

'Madame.' He nodded, his voice quiet.

'Erik, that was outstanding. I cannot explain, it was heavenly, I can't believe you did it!' I said astounded.

'No, neither can I Madame. But you are right Christine was heavenly, she is a fallen angel.' He said I noticed his mask lift slightly as he said this, and his eyes glimmer.

'You were both outstanding, you were very brave to do that.' I was in awe of him, and what he had done. He nodded slightly, whispering.

'It was all for her.'

I couldn't help but smile. He was so in love with Christine it was un real. There was a knock at the door, and we both jumped, Erik was in the shadows of the room in a rather limped flash. I turned and opened the door, to see Christine, who smiled at me so widely I thought her red lips may burst. I smiled at her back, then embraced her as soon as she was in the room.

'Christine you were splendid!' I held her tightly, the feather in her hair tickling my nose, as she laughed slightly.

'Oh wasn't Erik, just amazing, he was so beautiful. Oh Madame, I can't explain!' she sighed, then Erik dragged himself from the shadows, I felt her leave me quickly and embrace him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, I noticed he put his hands on her back hesitantly as she snuggled further into him.

I smiled at their embrace then left the room, closing the door. My stomach felt light and my head dizzy I was still returning from the heavenly sound of music and back to the earth. The corridor was filled now, with sound and with people, waiting and ready to see the Prima Donna, but they'd have to wait, I had a funny feeling she wouldn't be letting go of Erik for some time yet.

XXX

Nadir POV

I rode down the path; the sun was weak but still beautiful as it shone down making everything look fresh and ready for spring. On either side of me the bushes where beginning to flower with pinks and purples. It was stunning. I couldn't help but smile, as I could see now the path lead me to the tiniest little church. I could tell it was beautiful, even before I was close to it, it was so tiny, a giant would of been able to pick it up in one hand, as I got closer I smiled, the little walls were of a pretty grey stone, the face of it was covered in an entwining rose vine, that trailed its way in between the two stained glass windows. I knew this was definantly the place Erik had described. I jumped of the horse I had borrowed from the manor, the large grey, despite the beasts immense size, it was beautifully sweet, a gentle giant. I tied him up, and slipped a mint to the corner of its mouth which it took gratefully. I walked through the gate which was under the little arch way and then up the gravel path, on either side was perfectly straight grass, over it little daisy's were beginning to raise their heads. It was stunning; I pushed open the door and entered the cold church. It was strange for me to do so, this was not my religion, and churches certainly not part of my culture but still I couldn't help but admire the tiny church it was full of hidden treasures, its walls were covered in gorgeous tapestry's that the Persian in me wished to explore, the stain glass windows allowed in light which casted the most stunning reflections on the floor. I stood turning for a moment admiring it all.

But then I realized I wasn't alone, at the front of the church an elderly man, with a rather round middle faced the other way. He appeared to not have noticed me. I froze. I knew Erik wanted to get married here, but that it struck me, he was meant to be dead. The Phantom's death had been seen as a major victory, nearly all of Paris knew of it, and news travelled fast, so the famous Prima Donna marrying a masked man would no doubt cause a stir. How was Erik going to deal with this? I knew he had money, due to the selling of his Opera, but I knew money didn't always by loyalty because someone always has more then you and a better offer. I didn't know what to do, Erik hadn't explained this part, he just said to go and check and make sure the church was fitting and ready. I didn't know what to do, but before I could think of anything, I noticed the older man was walking towards me, his hands were out stretched to the sides slightly as he staggered his way down. I backed away slightly, was he drunk? What was he doing? Then I watched as a very young boy ran to his side, he tripped slightly, and skidded, but he didn't fall, and took the elder man's arm, who smiled at his touch. I really didn't know what to make of this scene.

'Bonjour Monsieur. What may I help you with?' I stood and turned as the elder man who I recognized as a priest now stood before me. I noticed automatically, the man's eyes were entirely white, he had no pupils, he was blind. This is why Erik had chosen the church. I knew he would of thought this through, I took the priests extended hand and shook it. I looked at the little boy, who was no older than eight, he cowered behind the priest before I could look at him properly, but all I caught was a flash of his navy eyes and dark brown hair.

'It's okay, you're safe.' The priest said, I presumed to the little boy which clutched to his robe, I watched the little boy peak from behind the priest he was using as a shield, I noticed now his face was heavily bruised, and his small lips split and stitched. He was a very beautiful little boy, his hair was of a deep chocolate brown, his skin rather pale, and his eyes though bruised, very large and of the deepest navy. 'You may leave me now, I'm sure this man will be able to assist me. Thank you.' The little boy looked hesitant to leave then scrambled away quickly, I noticed his slight limp and his body was almost skeletal, and rather tall for a boy of his age. I watched him disappear behind one of the doors.

'An unfortunate child monsieur, he came to me not three days ago. I found him here in the church, he thought the windows were pretty, he was abused by his parents. I haven't found out what for. But he is a bright boy.' The priest told me, his voice was kind, like the one of a man you could trust, his face was well tanned and wrinkled from walking in all weathers, and his hand which still held mine was very rough. I looked at the door which the boy had just sped through, poor little thing. The world could be so unjust some times. I sighed then, remembered why I was here and felt happiness fill me again.

'I'm here Father, to ask for you to conduct a wedding, for a friend of mine.' I said proudly, as the priests hands took my arm, his face looking away from me, but even so his face went into a smile. 'He is the new owner of the Manor house.' I added, and watched the priest nod, this time his white eyes looked at me, I recoiled slightly, but his smile encouraged me.

'How wonderful, when would your friend like the wedding?' The priest's voice was so joyous; it was just brimming with happiness, making me smile.

'That's the thing, he would rather like it tomorrow afternoon, he is desperate to marry his bride.' I thought of Erik and Christine and my stomach went light, how right this all was for them both.

'Tell me more about the two please monsieur, I can tell by your voice they mean a lot to you.' The priest sat on the pew, I sat next to him.

'Well they both love each other, more then I think is possible. They have had to fight hard for one another, they have gone through thick and thin, their love is so very pure and strong.' I watched the priest smile widely, his tanned face wrinkling.

'They sound like quite a pair. I will be glad to marry them, come at noon tomorrow.' He smiled again and stood wobbling, clutching to the wooden pew in front of him. I stood quickly and helped.

'Thank you father! Thank you so much!' I was so happy, he had agreed. Erik would marry tomorrow! I knew it was to be a surprise for Christine, and I was almost certain she would love it. I stood in the pew and shook the priest hand once more. I walked out the door, and into he sunshine. I stopped as I noticed the little boy reaching up and stroking the nose of the giant grey stallion, the gentle beast nuzzled its nose down into the boys hair, who giggled, the sound made my heart pang. I watched him for a moment as he kissed the horses velvet nose with his stitched lips, and then delicately place a daisy chain he must of made around the horses bridle. I walked forward, my feet crunching on the gravel, the boy turned to face me, his blackened eyes wide in terror, I noticed how skinny he was, but still he was very beautiful, he turned quickly with a gasp and ran off as if I was going to hurt him. I sighed and mounted the grey stallion; the sun was warm now and high in the sky.

I pushed the horse into a canter, and back up the path toward the manor. I realized now, how much Erik deserved this, I didn't know why, but as I cantered back I found myself thinking of the first time I met Erik, the boy with the blood dripping out his trousers, the staggered steps he had taken, the monster he became, the monster he had now tamed, and kept inside of him. I realized that he still was that boy, the lost and broken boy, but now he had found love and was going to be married to the love of his life. If you had told me or him those fifteen years ago we both would have laughed. But now it was true and I was beyond happy for the man that I had always felt was like my son.

XXX

Christine POV

I held Erik tightly. It had been so glorious, all so glorious. In my time of need he had come to me! I didn't deserve him, I really didn't. The song had been like no other I had ever sung, it was like some kind of pull, some kind of deep emotion inside of me that I needed to release, and in that song I did. Oh, it was perfect. The way Erik had held me, spun me, sung to me, it had made me forget about the audience, the glaring eyes, I even had forgotten the conductor, Madame Giry and the packed out wings of the cast. I forgot everything, and sung entirely for Erik, it was as if it was just us two in the whole entire world, as if no one would ever be there again, just us. It was perfect. I snuggled my head into Erik's chest, I couldn't explain to him how grateful I was for this, for everything. For every single thing he had done for me. I knew how much of a challenge this had been for him, I knew he had overcome his fears to save me from failing miserably. I wanted to cut out my heart when I had heard him whisper as the crowd had begun to erupt _'Christine?'_ his voice had been so unsure, and scared, like a lost boy, not the powerful man I knew he was, I had held his hand tightly, I wouldn't let his fears take him from me, not then, not ever.

I opened my eyes, still shaking slightly, Erik's voice really had astounded me today, to hear it with a proper orchestra was like hearing something from the heavens. I felt Erik's long hand on the back of my head. I had treated my poor Erik so badly, and still he had helped me. He was an angel.

'Erik-'

'Christine-'

We said at the same time, I giggled still in his embrace, but I felt his body tremble slightly. I looked up at his masked face, and saw his eyes were shut, I let go quickly.

'Maestro?' I asked worried, I helped him down onto my chair, his breathing was fast. 'Erik, darling, please what's wrong?' I panicked, he pointed to his leg. I knelt down and immediately rolled up the fabric, I felt his body twitch and shake, beneath my touch, I couldn't help but gasp at the state of his leg. The splint the doctor had put on, had now been replaced, by an obviously homemade one, it was a lot thinner and now digging completely into the tender white skin, blood oozed from it and it smelt bad. I had never seen Erik's leg's before, so I blushed wildly as I looked at the pale and now split skin, his legs were like twigs. I grabbed my wash basin and began dabbing away at the blood and soreness.

'Oh Erik. You silly angel, it must hurt.' I said sadly, I didn't like seeing him in pain, but I heard him sight in relief at the touch of the cold cloth.

'Christine, you sung like an angel today, I'm astounded. Truly, I cannot begin to explain.' Erik's voice was so beautiful, I wanted to just make him say such things all the time, but I felt myself smile and blush again, as I wrung out the cloth and continued dabbing at the blood.

'Erik I can't thank you enough, you've done so much for me, always you have. I just don't know what I would do without you. You helped me so much today alone, let alone all the other times. I'm sorry I pressured you, and I'm a curious stupid little girl sometimes, but oh Erik, I love you so much.' I had tears in my eyes for some reason as I looked at him, his long hands clutching to the chair, his masked face and mismatched eyes, I loved him so much.

'Christine, please. Don't thank me. I was foolish, what I said was foolish. I was scared Christine, so scared. But you gave me strength, and that is truly special. You are the one to be thanked Christine, not I.' Erik said quietly, his eyes burning into mine, I smiled and squealed as I embraced him again, tears of happiness falling from my eyes, and heard him laugh.

'Christine, you're squashing me...' I sat up quickly, we both laughed, I felt my cheeks reddening, we sat for a moment just looking at each other. Then Erik broke the eye contact.

'You must speak to your fans, I will wait for you. I have a surprise for you tomorrow. But I cannot tell you. So after you have finished I will take you to the lair, and tomorrow well tomorrow the surprise begins.' I smiled at Erik, he had a surprise for me? Ohh, I wondered what it was. Just the thought made me go all light in the tummy, Erik's surprises were the best of all. I knew he had the most amazing taste, but I was clueless to what it could be. But despite this, a question still played on my mind.

'Erik, are you still to be married?' I whispered, looking at his waist coat not his eyes.

'Of course!' He said quickly and strongly. I smiled up at him, then there was a knock at the door. I didn't want to let go of Erik, but I knew I needed to do this. I stood up, as did Erik, I gave his cheek a kiss, as he used his cane to walk towards the trap door, before he slipped into the dark he said over his shoulder:

'Remember do not say anything about me my darling. It's better for them not to know the Phantom still lives!' He closed the door just as the other opened, allowing the floods of people in.

They were all very sweet, and kind. All of them were extremely interested in Erik. I smiled at them as I explained he was my fiancé. I told them he was rather shy, and that he was from London and knew very little French, that's why he didn't linger to speak to them. They seemed to buy the story and all complimented me very lovingly, it was all so over whelming, I had never had such lovely comments before, it was so lovely! The song appeared to have got to every single one of the audience, I was proud, that was Erik's beautiful musical writing, that made them feel this way. I giggled at the thought; my fiancé was a great writer. I gave the feather from my hair to the little girl who had visited my dressing room many nights ago; in her hair she had the diamante hair slide I had given her. The way she smiled as I clipped the black feather into her hair melted my heart. I gave her a hug, and her little giggles made me smile.

The managers came and visited me, they were extremely proud and kind, and very intrigued by Erik, but I gave them the same story I gave the public. They didn't seem to care, they were both just very happy, and I thought the bottles of champagne they held in their hands had something to do with that. The last of the public came through my doors, and it was no extremely late, I was so very tired. The door opened once more, but this time it was Meg. I leapt out my chair and embraced her right away.

'Oh Christine, you were magnificent, and your fiancé too! Oh you're quite a pair aren't you? Oh Christine, his voice is so beautiful, I bet he's the most beautiful man to ever walk the earth!' She aid quickly in true Meg fashion, the words falling over one another.

'Yes Meg, yes he is! Oh he's just perfect!' I smiled at her, she laughed and hugged me again. We giggled and laughed as she un did my hair and helped me remove the makeup and the lacy dress. I put on a night gown and felt like my usual self once more.

'I will leave you now Christine, you must be tired! I would love to meet this fiancé one day. He seems so lovely.' Meg smiled giving me one last hug before skipping out the door. I sighed, now I was alone.

'_Come to me Angel of Music...' _I heard Erik's voice sing from somewhere, it made me jump out my skin.

I followed it with a giant smile on my face, I took his extended hand and held it tightly as I went through the trap door with him. I was so excited; I wondered what this surprise could be?

**You guessed it, the wedding is coming up next chapter (:**

**I hope you liked this, the PTPNR description I based on Sierra and Ramin's performance, because I just think they act it so beautifully together, I hope you liked the description, and it wasn't bland or lacking. **

**The little boy is relevant later on, I needed to add him in now, but remember him he will be important. :p**

**But thank you all for your support your so sweet. **

***roses/dresses/music boxes, ohh what ever you want, Ill make Erik make it you're all so sweet* **


	58. Chapter 58

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! IBROKE MY NOSE. **

**WOW! Nearly 500** **reviews! That's amazing, thank you all, everyone of you, even if you have just reviewed once, or on every chapter, you really are amazing people. I'm grateful for the greatest reviewers in the world.**

**I tried to reply to you all, PM is finally working (Erik threatened it with a chandelier) if you haven't got one yet and have replied, have no fear I'll get to you.**

**Now I hope you are all ready, Erik has made you all dresses for his and Christine's wedding, have you tissues at the ready. (I've never written a wedding scene before, so I'm just going on how I would want it to be :P)**

**Newbornphanatic: Erik gives you your dress and roses as you requested, he's also written you a little song ;) your Erik's been very sweet he fixed my nose and has been looking after me!**

**Thank you all once again!**

***No ownership goes to me***

Chapter 58-Christine POV

I awoke and stretched, I was in Erik's extremely bare lair, the only things that remained in it now were the bed in my room and a chair. It all seemed so vast and empty, I was very confused, but when I had asked Erik about it he had told me 'I would understand in time,' I presumed it had something to do about the surprise he had planned for me. My tummy had been doing little flips all night before Erik had come in and sung me to sleep from the seat beside my bed. I quickly noticed Erik was no longer in the room with me. I held my breath, where was he? I pushed the covers away, then heard a knock at the bedroom door. I leapt up and ran to it, ripping it open expecting to see Erik, I in fact saw Madame Giry, who was grinning at me widely. I was pleased to see her, she embraced me and continued smiling, I had no idea what about.

'Christine, you must come with me right away!' I noticed her dress was a lot prettier than the usual black ones she wore, this one was pretty and embellished, and her hair was down, but pushed back with a band from her high forehead. She turned beckoning for me to follow.

'But Madame where is Erik?' I asked not moving until I knew where he was, I watched her smile even wider.

'Come with me and you will see!' She took her hand in mine, and I hesitantly followed her, I tied the cloak she shoved into my hands around my neck. I was completely clueless what on earth was happening? I hadn't even put a comb through my hair and I was in my night gown, but Madame Giry who was all but running, lead me out of the lair and onto the street, where she all but shoved me into a carriage. The carriage pulled away, with its lovely bouncy rhythm. I realised it was only early in the day, the sun was shining brightly, but still the streets were relatively empty. I watched through the little window as I noticed we left central Paris and the view began to get much more rural. I was very confused now, but then it hit me. This must have been part of Erik's plan, part of his surprise. I smiled twiddling one of my wild and untamed curls, he was such a tease. I was a little nervous and extremely excited, I did wonder what on Earth it could be for Madame Giry to have to drive a carriage and all but drag me from Erik's lair. The carriage continued spinning, and as it did so, do did my imagination of what it could be. But I was completely at a loss, until I began to recognise the countryside out the window. The rolling fields, the cobbled paths which replaced the Parisian roads, and the beautiful blossoming trees. We were near the Manor house. I giggled to myself, at the thought of me and Erik living with one another properly, oh how wonderful it would be. It would happen one day. But this still didn't solve the mystery. Why were we here? The carriage stopped, and I jumped out. Grinning like a fool at the lovely stone house before me, it was my house. The birds sun in their trees, and I noticed that the flowers had now opened their pretty heads. Madame Giry jumped down from the carriage, tying the palomino horse's reins to the fence, then took my arm, as we both all but skipped through the little gate and to the large green door. I opened it, and was at first hit by the sweet smell of roses, It was everywhere. The house itself was very cool, and I bounced smiling at the thought; this was my home! I loved it all the stair case, that snaked its way up the side of the wall, the books that filled the shelves, everything! But then I realised, no one was here and my stomach dropped a little, where was Erik? I turned as I felt Madame's hand on my elbow, I turned quickly.

'Follow me Miss Daae.' She smiled, I followed her through the hall and into the living room, I gasped at what I saw the table was covered in rose petals, and in the middle was a white and gold box. My heart leapt, I knew its shape it was just like music box, I had owned before, the one Erik had made. I skipped to it quickly, opening it. As I did so the most beautiful melody played, making my tummy go light, and my heart leapt as I knelt before the little coffee table. My eyes rose and looked at the figures swirling on the lid, in time with the melody. I gasped, there were two figures, one taller than the other, and dressed in a tail coat, I realised it was a little figurine of Erik, I would see on its face it had a tiny mask, then facing him was a smaller figurine, and I realised it was me! the long coco hair, and the white dress. I squealed in delight, as I watched the two figures spin to the melody. It was beautiful. I wanted to just sit and watch them spin, and listen to the melody. Then I heard Madame Giry chuckle.

'Christine, there's a letter inside for you.' I shook my head from its thoughts and grabbed the letter from inside the little box, I didn't take much care opening the white paper, just ripped at it, and began to read.

_My angel,_

_This is the surprise for you. Today at noon we shall marry .Everything has been arranged, you simply need to bring your beautiful self. I will be waiting for you. Madame will be helping you until you meet me._

_I hope you want this as much as I do my darling. If not do not worry. Just let me know. But my angel I promise I will adore you until the sun doesn't shine any longer. _

_Soon to be your husband_

_Erik _

I read the letter three times. Surely i was reading this wrong, surely this wasn't happening. I read it once more, then leapt up, tears of joy coming from my eyes, and then began giggling wildly. I was going to marry Erik! Today! I was going to be his wife! My tummy went light, my mouth in a smile and my chest vibrating with giggles.

'Madame! Madame! Madame! I'm going to marry Erik! Today!' I bounced up and down as she embraced me laughing.

'I know! I'm so pleased for you Christine, and for Erik!' I let her go and realised I was now shaking with excitement, then I caught a look of myself in the window.

'Oh my goodness Madame look at me!' I was horrified! My curls stood out and my nightgown was slightly dirty. I couldn't marry Erik like this!

'Christine. Now, do you really think Erik wouldn't have organised all of this?' Madame said with a raised eyebrow, she told me to close my eyes, I did so, my heart racing, this was all so perfect; almost dream like, as I heard Madame enter the room. I opened my eyes, and nearly fainted at what she held. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I staggered towards it my hands out stretched. It was gorgeous. The material was so white, so pure and perfect. The lace the front went into a lovely V neck line, which had lace all around it,that was the same with the arms that flowed out, tiny silver buttons were in a line down the front, then the sides were of a silky material, and a large bow pulled it all into shape at the back. I squealed in delight, as I took the soft fabric in my hands, it was gorgeous. Tears formed in my eyes.

'Erik made it, I believe.' My heart nearly burst, this was all so prefect, the love and care he had put into this was evident, I held the dress close to me, it smelt like Erik, making me smile and more tears of happiness roll from my eyes.

'Oh Madame, I'm just so happy!' I laughed, she took my hands, and led me to the chair, there was a large mirror before it. I cringed at the sight of my wild hair, I put a hand to the mangled curls nervously. I felt Madame move it away.

'Its okay Christine, Ill get you looking all beautiful. Close your eyes and it will be a surprise.' Madame smiled at me and began attacking my hair with the brush. I closed my eyes as she did so, my lips in a smile. It felt like an eternity before she finally told me to open my eyes. I did so, and gasped as I looked in the mirror, I looked beautiful! For the first time in my life I looked and felt beautiful. Madame had plaited my hair, then tucked it up neatly in a bun, a few of my curls dancing around my face, diamante hair slides holding the sides down. My face had a little make up to it, not like the garish black I had worn for the performance, but just a little black on my lashes, which made them look all long and curly, my lips had a tint of pink to them, as did my cheeks. But then I couldn't help but with delight as I spun, the dress was perfect, it fit me like a second skin, as I spun it caught the light streaming through the window, I adored it in everyway imaginable. I turned to Madame Giry my smile so wide I could feel it stretching my face. She embraced me.

'You look like a princess. One more thing.' She put the stunning veil on my head, it felt like a tiara, the lace material floating down my back and the sides of my face. My stomach went all light as she passed me a red rose, around it was a small black ribbon.

'Now, are you ready?' She said, I noticed the tears in her eyes.

'Yes Madame! Yes, yes, yes!' I was nervous and excited, but over all I was so desperate to see Erik, to be with him, to thank him, to kiss him. Madame wiped away hr tears as she smiled, then took my hand and began to lead me to the carriage. I hopped inside, and felt the wheels begin to turn. This was it! I was going to marry Erik! I squealed with delight, I wondered where we were going to get married, what would it be like? I wondered how it would all take place Erik had made me so proud having sung in front of the audience, but it also showed me just how frightened he had been. My poor angel, he wouldn't need to worry now I would always be there for him. Always. I watched from the window, the sun was beautiful, and the bird twirling and singing. The al of a sudden we came to a stop. Surely we couldn't be there already? My tummy was doing flips now. Why was I nervous? What if Erik saw me and didn't want to marry me anymore. Oh I didn't know. Madame Giry opened the door, and offered me her hand smiling. I took it and realised I was shaking slightly, why was I so nervous. Then as she led me round the carriage, my hands went to my mouth. There was the most adorable little church I had ever seen, it had the tiniest little wall running around it, ivy climbing all over its stony face. Then the arch way was covered in little pink flowers, the actual church itself was tiny, so dinky and cute. I felt my tummy stop jumping slightly as I saw the large grey horse standing tied up in the small yard. Erik was here. My hands were still shaking, as Madame walked with me to the small wooden door of the church.

'Are you ready Christine?' She asked, embracing me. I simply nodded. My tummy now doing flips and my heart racing as I clutched the roses. Madame Giry kissed my cheek and pulled down my veil covering my face. She looped her arm through mine, pushed open the doors. I breathed in deeply, and had to resist the urge to run and leap into Erik's arms as he stood proudly at the front, Nadir Kahn at his side.

XXX

Erik my heart pounded as I looked as the door opened and Christine walked up the aisle giggling and smiling. My thoughts, my breath, my everything it all stopped, as I looked at her, as if seeing her beauty for the first time. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and I felt my mouth drop. The dress was nothing, it was her large eyes which were fluttering and the smile that played across her lips. I was going to marry her! She was going to be with me. She would be my wife. My stomach was doing flips. I hadn't had any sleep the previous night, I had remained up watching my sweet Angel, I wondered if she would like my surprise or whether i had been to bold with the wedding, whether I had taken too much control. But now as she stood before me, smiling, her hands in mine clutching my long fingers tightly. It all felt so right. It all fell into place. I gazed into her eyes, they were glittering like diamonds, no more beautiful then diamonds, more natural and pure, more like stars. Her lips were pulled into a giant smile, which I mirrored back from behind the mask. She continued giggling nervously as she squeezed my fingers, and I laughed slightly. I just wanted to sweep her into my arms. To hold her forever. To sing with her, to never let her go, she beamed at me once more, then we both jumped slightly as the priest turned to us. His white eyes rolling in his head. I noticed out the corner of my eye, a little hand come from behind him and pass the bible up. I didn't get time to find out what or who it was as the Priest began to speak.

'Monsieur Erik will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?' The priests voice filled the tiny church, I looked at Christine sideways and smiled.

'I do.' I said strongly, squeezing her shaking hand, the poor darling was nervous I could tell, but her smile encouraged me.

'ill you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?' The priest smiled, and so did I as Christie's little voice filled the church with 'I do.' My heart had never flown so high, I was spinning, my stomach light, and my hands shaking.

'Take hands and repeat after me: I Erik take you, Christine to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward**.****' **I took Christine's little hands in my own and she turned beaming at me, as I repeated what the priest said, her eyes never left mine. I would treasure my angel for the rest of her days. Christine repeated the same thing, her little hands squeezing mine, as she smiled and said the words I had longed for her to say for so long now.

'Do you have a ring for the bride?' The priest asked, I watched as Nadir passed the rings to the little boy who had appeared from behind the priest, he took the ring and with his tiny hand passed it to me. 'Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed.' I repeated after, taking the tiny gold band and slipping it gently on Christine's tiny finger. I watched her smile with delight at the new piece of jewellery she had, it melted my heart. The little boy then passed Christine, the ring for me, I noticed his pale cheeks went a slight red, before he dashed back behind the priest. Christine smiled at me, and I twitched ever so slightly as her fingers pushed the gold band down my long and now slightly bent finger. I looked at and my jaw dropped, I was married. I would never of believed this. Never. I still couldn't believe it. I pinched my arm, checking it wasn't a dream. But it wasn't, I saw Christine's eyes glittering through the veil, Madame Giry was smiling and crying near by and Nadir was on the verge of tears. The priests voice filled the room again.

'In as much as Erik and Christine have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by law of Paris, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss.' My heart was racing, once I had kissed Christine, it was official we were married. We would be claimed Husband and Wife! I saw Christine blush slightly under her veil, my shaking hands went up to it and pushed it back from her beautiful face, I stepped slightly closer, her eye lashes fluttering as she stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around my neck and our lips caught each other., a shudder went through my body, there was something about the kiss although it was very brief and awkward due to the mask, but it felt so special, even more special then any kiss I had shared with Christine, because now I knew those kisses were mine, she was married to me! It was official. We parted and our eyes were locked, my lips tingling went into a giant smile, as did Christine's as she giggled and embraced me. Madame Giry and Nadir where close by now, Nadir patted my shoulder, as Madame Giry embraced Christine, who then skipped back to me and took my hands, smiling so widely.

'My angel, we are married!' I said as she held my hands and smiled.

'Oh Erik! I know, it's wonderful, just wonderful!' She rose up on her toes and kissed my cheek again and again. Nadir was talking to the priest with Madame Giry, they looked at us with teary eyes, I was just so mesmerised by Christine's beauty, she was stunning and now we were finally married. My heart was still racing, this was heaven surely? Christine turned suddenly, looking behind her, there stood the little boy in his hands he held the roses. I noticed now, his face was heavily bruised, and his lips stitched and slightly purple. My heart stopped, he was angelic, but why was he so bruised, so battered. I didn't understand. Why? His eyes were filled with fear, with pain, it was almost suffocating, I wanted to snatch Christine and run away from him.

'Madame, you dripped your flowers.' I heard the boy whisper his voice so pained and innocent, as he blushed and passed Christine the roses. She beamed as she took them back up, then knelt down and kissed the little boys cheek. I watched him stagger back slightly, his hand where her lips had just fallen, a look of wonder in his large navy eyes. His stitched lips went into a smile, as Christine, gave him one of the roses and beamed at him, before turning back to me and taking my hands again.

'Now, then my angel. I have one final surprise for you.' I smiled at her shocked expression, as she squeezed my hands. I turned to Nadir and Madame Giry, who both smiled at us, Madame Giry had little tears rolling down her pale face, and Nadir had tears brimming in his eyes, the Priest was smiling to himself.

'Thank you both, truly, I couldn't of done any of this without you.' I said to them and I truly meant it, Christine let go of my hand and hugged all of them, even the priest and the little boy once more, before returning taking my hand and they followed as we walked to the large door, Christine nuzzled her head into my arm, I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. Once outside the sun temporarily blinded us both, but it was a glorious day, I couldn't of asked for it to be any better. We turned once more and Christine ran to Madame Giry, taking off her veil and giving her the roses.

'Please give them to Meg, Madame.' She hugged her once more, then Nadir came forward with the large grey stallion. I saw Christine look at me slightly confused, her skin and hair glittering in the sun.

'The final part of the surprise, hop on Christine.' I lifted her onto the horse so she was sitting side ways, her dress flowing beautifully from beneath her, then I scrambled up behind her not too gracefully, so I sat behind her body in the saddle, pulling my tail coat from beneath me, Christine moved her body back towards mine, my chest holding her up as she smiled. Nadir came over with the large whiker basket, and passed it up to a rather confused looking Christine.

'Here you go, now have fun. I will come to see you tomorrow afternoon.' Nadir smiled again at Christine who lent down and kissed his cheek. I was about to turn the horse, when there was a little voice.

'Madame!' The pale little boy was reaching up to Christine. I stopped the horse. Christine leant down and took something from his hand it was a daisy chain. 'It's a necklace for you.' He smiled his stitched lips twisting, Christine giggled and put it around her neck, the boy clapped happily, then the pain seemed to fill his eyes again.

'Thank you.' Christine smiled, giving Madame Giry, the little boy and Nadir one last wave before I pushed the stallion into a steady canter. Christine clutched with one hand onto the basket and the other onto my shirt, her body rocking back into mine, I held her waist so she wouldn't fall. She turned slightly to smile, though she did look a scared as she peered at the horses moving feet below us.

'My darling Erik, where are you going?' She asked, making my heart melt, ohh she was so perfect, and now she was my wife!

'Its not far my angel, just around the corner.' I smiled, and pushed the horse on Christine squealed and clutched onto me. I knew where were going and I thought it was perfect. I prayed Christine would like it. I pulled the horse to a trot, Christine's body bouncing slightly into mine, as I rode the horse of the track and down through the long meadow grass, I saw the place I knew I wanted to be. It was just slightly down hill, and the grass was lovely and long and green. The sweet spring grass that was just about to start showing its fine head. Flowers were sprinkled everywhere, pinks and purples, and a large willow tree hung lazily dipping its long fingers into the sparkling water of the little running stream. I jumped off the horse, wincing as I did so, my leg panging slightly, then took the basket of Christine, who looked mesmerised, as I led the horse under the willow tree.

'Oh Erik its beautiful here.' She whispered, as I helped her down. She spun around laughing as the grass tickled her ankles. I smiled and opened the basket quickly laying out the blanket and the two sets of cutlery, then all the food I had prepared earlier, all of the food I knew was Christine's favourite. I saw her stop spinning, and gasp at the food and the blanket. My heart dropped, maybe I had been foolish to do this. But she laughed and jumped into my arms, making e fall back into the long grass. I laughed with her, as she wrapped her arms around me, her small weight leaning on me as she kissed my cheeks.

'Oh Erik, this is perfect, you're the best husband ever, ever, ever!' She snuggled into my chest, making me wince slightly, the scabs moving beneath my shirt. I was slightly shocked, and just lay there for a moment, then I let my hands fall onto her back, as she wriggled so she was lying beside me.

'I love you Christine.' I whispered, looking at the sky as she nuzzled into me.

'No as much as I love you.' She giggled.

'Oh really?' I sat up looking at her one eye brow raised, she laughed.

'Oh I'm quite sure.' She laughed sitting up as well.

'I'm afraid to say my angel you are wrong.' I watched as Christine jumped up with a huge grin on her face, I stood up with her; she laughed and skipped away from me.

'No, Erik I love you the most.' She giggled wildly, I chased after her limping slightly, she lifted up her dress slightly, and tippy toed into the water of the stream.

'Christine, come on out of there it will be cold.' I noticed her chattering teeth.

'Not until you admit I love you the most.' Her voice laughed back at me. I sighed dramatically and turned away. 'Fine have it your way, I will just have to eat this chocolate mousse myself.' I heard her gasp and the water splash slightly, and turned swiftly sweeping her off her feet and into my arms, the twitches shot through me, but I didn't pay them attention, as I spun Christine in my arms, she squealed and clutched to me.

'Oh Erik put me down, or Il be sick.' She squealed. I continued spinning.

'Not until you admit I love you the most.' She rolled her eyes dramatically and nodded. I put her down; she was dizzy and fell with a small bump to the ground beside the laid out plates and blanket.

'Oh Erik it all looks so yummy.' She smiled, picking up on of the strawberries and eating it delicately in hat way hat fascinated me. 'You will eat it wont you darling?' she said concerned, putting the strawberry down. I gulped, she waned me to remove my mask. I knew it. Oh gosh, I felt sick. But her eyes encouraged me they gleamed; I didn't want to do this. But I knew I had to. Perhaps this is when the dream would end, perhaps this is when I would wake up and find myself back in Persia. I pulled the mask from my face, and closed my eyes, waiting for ti all to end. But to my surprise I felt soft lips on mine, they tasted like strawberry, I push my lips slightly against the softness, taking in the sweet taste and soft texture. It was a lovely feeling, then felt Christine's mall arms around my neck, she giggled into my lips. I pulled away, it wasn't a dream, my sweethearts eyes were glittering up at me, looking with love at my disgusting face. I wished to cover it, but before I could Christine had a handful of food and began to feed me.

Once Christine had finally finished feeding me, she sat on my lap, looking up at me, the beautiful white gown covering my legs completely; my angel looked up at me, her head on my sore chest. I noticed her eyes were shut, and a smile played on her kissable lips. I reached down not to disturb her and put my mask back on, I smiled at Christine's little face, then her eyes opened and smiled then began to sing her little melody:

_Loves a curious thing, _

_It often comes disgused, _

_Look at love the wrong way, _

_It goes unrecognised._

I rocked her as she sung, looking at me and smiling.

_So, look with your heart,_

_And not with your eyes,_

_A heart understand, _

_A heart never lies._

I stood up, offering her my slightly twitchy hand, she looked confused, then with a breath I pulled her into the waltz position and began to sing as we twirled through the flowery grass.

_Believe what it feel,_

_And trust what it shows,_

_Look with your heart,_

_Your heart always knows._

Christine's voice was even more heavenly then usual! I smiled down at her, then joined in,

_Love is not always beautiful,_

_Not at the start._

_So open your arms, _

_and close your eyes tight,_

_and when you find love, _

_Your heart will be right._

I spun Christine, she giggled and we continued to spin and turn for what felt like hours, it was a beautiful silence, one just filled with emotions, and love. I felt Christine, rest her head on my chest, her eyes looking up at me adorably.

'I love you Erik. More than nothing.' She smiled sweetly, as I held her lightly, and simply spun, her tiny feet on top of mine .

'I think you mean, more then anything my darling.' I chuckled.

'Ohh, well that too then.' Christine bit her lip adorably, and gave a little shiver.

'Come on my angel, your cold.' I picked her up and sat her under the tree and quickly packed away the picnic stuff. Then took Christine up in my arms again, I loved holding her.

'Surely I'm heavy Erik.' Christine wriggled in my arms, I rolled my eyes.

'Oh hush, you way less then a child.' She laughed and held me tightly. I sat her up onto the stallions back, draping my tail coat over her shoulders, before I scrambled up behind her, the large stallion impeccably behaved as I did so. I turned the stallion and headed back towards the manor.

The air was getting cooler now, and many of the birds had stopped singing and now were huddled in their nests, I let the stallion walk with a loose rein, my angels body shifted closer to mine, her one hand holding my arm and her head resting on my chest, as she looked up at me with big eyes.

This had no doubt been the best day of my life, and oh god I loved Christine more than ever now. The excitement of her being my wife was so great this was it making my stomach go light, and my head spin, my lips were constantly pulled in a grin. I loved her so much and now I knew she loved me, I would never doubt it.

But then as I could see the Manor house begin to come into view. I realised that the wedding night of a man and wife, was to be they're first time as a, well as a 'joined' couple. My eyes closed and my head pounded. No, I wouldn't make Christine do that. She was too precious for that. Too innocent. She wouldn't want to do that with me. I wished to do it with her, oh god, yes I wished for that, too touch her pale body, to look upon her. My eyes were shut, then I felt Christine's little hand on my arm.

'Erik we're here.' She beamed at me.

I breathed in deeply, who knew what the night would bring.

**Sorry about yesterday!**

**I hope you enjoyed that. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Did I do it any justice.**

**Next chapter we have the wedding night, who knows what's going to happen...**

**Thank you all once again, so lovely of you to support me. I have finally thought of an idea for my next story, one I rather like, its different but I think I should enjoy writing it, and I hope that some of you will after this story stay with me or even just give it a little read. You've been such darling too me in this story.**

**Thank you all for coming to the wedding :P**

***Wedding cake for reviewers***


	59. Chapter 59

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but good news I have kind of got a basic plot for my next story and I can announce it will be Phantom again, its going to be quite different, but I'm working on the first chapters now to get it out after this one has finished.**

**You are all so precious, my nose is on the mend, just a little sore, and I'm having nose bleeds a lot, but I've broken it before so Ill be fine! You all seemed to like the wedding :D I'm so glad you did, I worked as hard as I could on it. **

**Now this chapter obviously is the wedding night, and I'm sure a lot of you are wanting a passionate and graphic moment, but I'm not quite prepared to do that. I have tried my hardest, but I have never ever ever written anything like this before, so please forgive me if it isn't what you wanted. **

**Newbornphanatic me and your Erik have something to tell you, we are engaged! :3 hehe**

**Thank you all everyone of you, really you are precious to me.**

**I hope you enjoy**

***no ownership goes to me***

Chapter 59-Erik POV

I lifted Christine gently off the horses back and into my arms, she beamed up at me as I walked her through the doors, her arms looped around my neck as I grinned back at her. Inside of me my heart was racing, and my body had little nervous twitches flying through it.

'This is our home now.' Christine giggled snuggling her head into me, before I put her down beside me. She was right this was our first night as husband and wife, nerves flew through me. No. No, that wouldn't happy I told myself, I had no need to worry because it wouldn't happen. No matter how much I wished it. I trembled slightly, then felt Christine's hand in mine.

'Ohh look, the fire's already going.' She dragged me behind her, making me smile, I had never seen someone so enthused by pretty much anything! The living room was warm, and I said a thank you in my head to Nadir who had obviously done this. Christine spun, her beautiful dress spinning with her as she did so smiling, I was captivated by her, drawn towards her. She was perfect. In every way. I sat in the large leather armchair and sighed, this was perfection, surely? I rose my long left hand, the middle and little finger, bent precariously, but the gold band that was on my slender ring finger, made me lose my breath for a while. This meant it wasn't a dream, this meant it was all true, I was married, and married to Christine. My sweet angel. I was so mesmerised by the band, that I only noticed Christine's presence when she was sitting on my lap, drawing herself close to me, smiling in her adorable way, with her eyes big and wide, I held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. Then I felt her face rise to mine and she kissed me, taking the breath from my body, as my hand went up and onto her back and held her lightly, I felt her smile into the kiss, as her arms went around my neck. Then I felt a strange sensation, Christine's tongue ran across my small lower lip, I gasped, then felt my mouth full of her tongue. I froze slightly, our faces nearly one now. I drew back, and made brave by Christine, I let my tongue into her mouth also, she pulled away quickly. Oh god, I had been to bold. But then I heard her giggle.

'Oh Erik, kissing you is the nicest thing on earth.' She sat on her knees now, her big eyes shining at me, as she took my face into her hands and kissed me with her tongue again. My head was in the clouds as we did so, her touch was feather, light her fingers running little circles into my neck. I groaned into her mouth, taking us both by surprise, I watched Christine's eyes look cared.

'Did I hurt you?' She looked horrified at herself, I was horrified at myself, the groan had come from deep inside me, I had no control over it., It had just come from nowhere. Christine was panting slightly from kissing. But she seemed to glow. Her eyes looked slightly heavy as she smiled and snuggled back into my chest. I winced slightly at the movement of the scabs. Christine, apologised with her eyes, then sat up slightly stretching. Her curls beginning to escape their pinned down state.

'My angel, you should get changed for bed. You must be tired.' I smiled; Christine sat up and looked at me funny.

'I don't want to ever take this dress off.' She smiled, then embraced me, as she laughed. 'It's so precious Erik.' She twirled in the middle of the room, smiling, her bright smile, and her slightly dizziness made me laugh.

'I don't want you sleeping in it, go get changed.' I laughed; she stopped spinning and nodded with a bright smile skipped from the room.

I poured myself a whiskey, trying to calm my nerves, what was I going to do? I didn't know, I desired Christine. But I didn't want to put her through the trauma. No, I was more than delighted that she was at my side. Not only that, if we ever did get into that situation, Id have to explain, I d have to tell her. Id have to share the horror. Id have to let her know. I felt sick just thinking about it. I was castrated. The Vicomte had done this to me. He had taken the blade and done the deed. He had done it. I was disgusted, bile rose to my through at the mere thought of him touching me. But it was probably a mercy, I thought bitterly, this meant I would never be able to 'breed,' that meant no child would ever have to carry my ugliness, that there would never be the chance, there could never be an 'accident.' I saw it as a mercy, but Christine would be disgusted, I was a husband, husbands were meant to give their wives everything, even children I could not. I turned to the large window that looked out on to the now navy gardens. I put my fingers up against the cold window and sighed. God, I loved Christine. My sweet angel. I would never hurt her, and if that meant I had to forget making her mine fully, then I would. The air was warm despite the cold of the window, the air was heavy and warm. I began to sing quietly under my breath.

_Who or what is keeping  
Half the world from sleeping  
Me for one  
Night oppressive stealing  
Through my body, feeling  
Hot as sun  
Well I think I might  
Taste the warm spring night_

I heard the small sounds of footsteps, I stopped singing and turned to see Christine, who looked mesmerised. I felt my eyes nearly pop from my head, he shadow of Christine's tiny body could be seen through her lacy night dress, I felt my jaw drop, then pulled my eyes away, she her small hands filled mine.

'Oh please don't stop singing Erik that was beautiful.' Christine held my hands and pulled me into the armchair, sitting on my lap. She laid her head her head on my chest, wrapping her slim arms around me, I raised a long finger and drew a pattern on her arm, a little love heart on the start of her shoulder, then I continued. The heat of her body travelling through her and onto me.

_And the moon was high and you  
Never knew that I was there  
There was nothing I could do  
Even if you'd been aware  
I could never close my eyes  
Nor disguise  
Feelings you excite  
On a warm spring night_

I watched as her eyes began to flutter shut, her lips slightly open, her ringed hand looped through mine and resting over her heart. I couldn't help but smile, as I watched her head drop and roll over my chest slightly, her curls spreading out, and tickling my hand. I didn't move for what felt like a life time, I bent my head down and kissed her forehead, but just cradled her in my arms. What a beautiful, loving girl she was. This was without a doubt the happiest I had ever been in my life, and I knew with Christine beside me my life would continue to be glorious. With her I was the happiest man alive.

I pulled her into my arms. This was so right, her little wedding ring caught the candle light and glimmered slightly as I carried her up the stairs and laid her on the large queen size bed in her room. She shifted in her sleep, stretching, her hands clutching to me as I put her down. I covered her in the navy sheets, kissing her forehead. Yes, this was so right. I wished to lay beside her, to hold her, to embrace her, to kiss her again. But I knew even though we were man and wife, I still had to respect boundaries. I was not normal. Not at all. I kissed her cheek and left the room.

I stood in the little hall way, panting slightly. I had desired Christine for so long now, and now she was my wife. I smiled at her door. She was too precious for me to ever stain, to ever hurt. I walked to my bedroom on the opposite side to Christine's, and entered it, breathing the coldness into my lungs, the room was dark, I had covered the walls in drapes of red and black. I had made sure everything was dark, just the way I liked it. I placed my candle down, and stripped of my clothes, I was repulsed by my body and pulled on my silk trousers quickly. But I left my chest bare, my tiny, rib poking chest, it needed to breathe, the wounds on it where beginning to get sore again, the had been covered all day and Christine's accidental nudges had moved the scabs. I felt relief almost immediately as the coolness of the air touched the skin. I stretched my limbs, hearing the bones crack and making me sigh in relief. I lay on the large bed, the silk black covers around me, I kept my mask and wig on. It would not come off. I closed my eyes and thought of Christine, my wife. My angel. I adored her so much. She was perfect in every way. Then the door opened. I jumped my eyes ripping open. There was Christine, I leapt up.

'Christine are you okay?' I said stammering. Realising my chest was bear, her big round eyes look slightly scared, her face had sleepiness written all over it.

'Erik, I'm lonely in my room.' She said looking at her hands. My heart melted a little as she said so.

'Come Christine, I will read to you, I shall stay with you.' I put the night shirt around my shoulders, as I began to walk to the door. Then i felt her hands in mine making me stop.

'Erik, may I stay with you tonight?' She blushed looking at her feet. My heart stopped and all breath escaped from me. What had she just asked? I couldn't believe it! I knew the question was innocent. I was a fool to think otherwise. But she wished to share a bed with me! I nearly fainted, but managed to nod. Christine squeezed my hand, then gingerly got into my large bed, she smiled at me from beneath the covers. My jaw dropped. She looked like a little lost angel, stuck in a sea of black.

'Are you not sleeping Erik?' She asked, sitting up a bit more, I was leaning against the bed post looking at her in wonder, I was shaking all over. I sat on the bed far away from her, my back turned to her. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun.

'Erik, I can go if you want.' Christine's voice sounded so rejected, so hurt. I turned and caught her hand.

'No, Christine. I'm sorry.' I lay beside her, looking up, but I could almost feel her smiles, then I felt Christine's body shift, her head was now on my shoulder, I jumped. But then lay like a stone, cold and unmoving.

'Oh Erik, your chest.' Christine whispered, her little voice full of sadness, I took my shaking hand and rested it on her curls. Then I felt the feather lightest touch on my chest, Christine was tracing around my scabs, around my scars, my stitches, my bruises, with her finger. I looked at her in alarm, she smiled back blushing, it tickled, a rather lot. I watched mesmerised as Christine's finger raced around and around my chest. She was smiling at me through the dark, I could see her glowing, she was making my heart jump in the most astounding way. I was shaking, but I put my lips to hers, her little hand sill running round the scars on my chest. It was only a little kiss, but there was something there, I never wanted to stop kissing her ever again. I never wanted to leave her lips. I watched Christine blush as I kissed her again, this time I let my lips dance on hers for slightly longer. I pulled away, and smiled, letting my trembling body fall back beside Christine, who was panting slightly, took my hand in hers and put it on her heart. I flinched slightly, pulling away.

'It beats only for you Erik.' Christine smiled at me battering her eye lashes. My heart was pounding now, my skin felt hot. So hot. It was like I was itchy all over. I sat up more now, looking at Christine, who was now on top of the covers, I rose my shaking hand and pushed the fallen hair from her face, her little arms went around my neck, as she kissed my neck, I jumped back slightly, Christine squealed as she landed on my chest, so she was laying on top of me, there was a moment of silence as I looked into Christine's eyes. They sparkled and shone like her smile. The I shook my head, no this wasn't right. Surely this wasn't right. I would poison her, ruin her, just by touching her I would. But I desired her. I closed my eyes and willed it to go away. But I felt Christine sit up, her little hands on my masked face, her thumbs rubbing my chin. It was a beautiful sensation, but it made my desire for her go wild. Involuntarily it seemed my hands held her waist gently I ran my long fingers across the fine material, I saw Christine sigh.

'Is that nice angel?' I smiled, shocked at my own boldness.

'Yes very.' Christine nodded, she snuggled closer into me, her tiny weight on my body was a gorgeous feeling. After what felt like an eternity of tickling and gentle and nervous strokes. I pushed Christine off me and lay so I was over her now, I leant down into a kiss, her arms around me. I felt my shirt be pushed off my shoulders, and then each of them be kissed, I shuddered into her soft lips. The sat up, I was seeing stars, I reached down with my long fingers and hovered them over the lace of Christine's dress. She looked up at me with doe eyes, and I snatched my hands back.

'Erik, I want to-' she whispered, panting slightly. My body froze, what had she said?

'What do you want Christine?' I asked nervously, we were both shaking slightly. I was so scared, so terrified, I wanted her to say it, but then also I didn't, if she did what would I do. I was a virgin also, and I knew Christine certainly was. I didn't want to ruin it, I didn't want to show her how weak I was. I was panicking as she looked up into my eyes.

'I want us to be joined.' She whispered, my heart stopped. Everything inside me stopped. My skin burnt, and I knew I was ready. My head was spinning as I looked at my sweet angels big eyes.

'Angel, are you sure, you know what that means?' I was trembling now, every fibre of me told me to run, to save myself this torture. But I didn't move I just stayed over Christine, as she nodded slightly, her little body shaking.

'Teach me Erik. I want to do this.' She said wrapping her arms around me. My heart burst a thousand times, it was really going to happen. It really was. I felt sick, she had asked me to guide her, and if she could except me for the monster I was then I would. I knew very little. But my desires seemed to be controlling me already, I kissed up Christine's neck and then got to work on undoing the lace on her dress. My hands were shaking almost as much as Christine's back.

We were joined, and I sung to calm us both, trying to keep to a steady rhythm. Though I couldn't hear myself properly. My head was spinning. I saw white all around me, I was in heaven surely. Surely I had somehow died. Surely this was paradise. I looked down at Christine, her forehead was slightly sweaty, her eyes shut and her hands clenching onto me. The moonlight managed to peak through a crack in the drapes. Making Christine's face be illuminated and taking the final of my breaths, she looked like a star, she had little tear stains on her cheeks, she had wept when i told her about my castration, and I was crying now, this was so perfect. In every way, She had accepted me. I changed my position slightly to look at her face better, and I felt Christine's body spasm, her hands clutched me and her mouth fell open. She called out my name in a tiny shrill voice as she clutched onto me.

Never had I been so happy to hear someone say my name in all my life.

XXX

Christine's POV

I was awake but kept my eyes closed. I smiled slightly. The night before had been wonderful. Oh I couldn't describe it, it was like magic. Erik had been so sweet and kind, his little touches and his eyes. Oh such kindness I found in his eyes, it was beautiful. I had been so scared, so utterly terrified not of Erik, but what was going to happen, I knew what was expected of a wife on a wedding night, but I didn't know how, or what to do. All I knew was what I had heard from the ballerinas, and they said that it would hurt, and that men were mean, and unkind. They hurt girls when they did this. I had been so scared, but Erik was so gentle, so kind. Oh gosh, it did hurt, I noticed I had a dull throbbing in between my legs, I had cried a little, but Erik had taken his time, kissed me and his voice, oh when he had sung to calm me, it was glorious. I knew I was in safe hands, I knew he wouldn't hurt me intentionally.

I rolled over in the large bed, I wanted to hold Erik, to kiss him to tell him how special he was. But as I turned, I realised he wasn't there. I sat up straight, wincing at the pain. Where was he? I began to panic, the room was so cold and dark. I scrambled form the sheets, and picked up Erik's silk night shirt and put it on, it was far too big. But my night dress lay in tatters, Erik had got very frustrated with the corset lace on the back. I buttoned it up, and raced from the room.

'Erik?' I called down the hall, the house was cold and the morning light swam through the windows. I walked down the stair, my heart racing, as I called for Erik again. I couldn't see him anywhere. I raced into the living room with tears in my eyes, then I saw him. He was dressed, but was facing away from me, looking out the window. My heart leapt, I skipped over and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his usual twitch go through him, then he turned and scooped me into his arms.

'Good morning Christine.' I noticed his slight embarrassment, we both blushed. As we looked at each other.

'Good morning Erik.' I kissed his masked cheek, and watched as he looked away from me. I knew why he was embarrassed, he had told me, well I had seen. The damage of Raoul was not only on his chest and his hands, but he was mutated in other places too. I had cried when Erik had told me, positively wept, as his eyes had shone with rejection, as they shone with pain. I held him close now, showing him it was okay. It was all going to be okay. He had explained we wouldn't be able to have children, and my heart panged. I had imagined us with a little boy, one that Erik could adore. But that was selfish of me. I had Erik and that was enough.

'I love you Erik, and thank you.' I smiled, I saw his eyes glitter slightly as he returned my grin.

'I love you too.' He whispered into my ear. I giggled and snuggled closer to him, before he put me down.

'I didn't hurt you Christine?' He looked me up and down and I blushed violently.

'A little.' I whispered, I saw Erik's eyes cross slightly, then he seemed to understand and nodded.

'I apologise.' He whispered back, I squeezed his hand. Then felt him beckon me after him.

'Here, breakfast for my wife, and as much as I love you in my shirt Christine, perhaps you should change, Nadir will be coming soon.' Erik smiled, I grinned and ran to my room, picking out the most exquisite of all the new dresses Erik had made for me, it was turquoise blue, I adored it straight away. I rushed back down the stairs and saw Mr Kahn was with Erik. I skipped to him and embraced him.

'Mr Kahn! How are you?' I beamed at him, he smiled back, I noticed Erik was sitting at he table holding a large piece of parchment.

'I'm well Christine, very well, and how are you?' he grinned, I was rather focused on Erik's adorable cross eyes reading, but I smiled and told him I was well.

'Oh, you're wondering about that? I have got Erik a job.' Mr Kahn told me waving a hand at Erik, I nodded.

'A job?' I questioned confused.

'Yes, the Royal Opera House in London was looking for a new score, for a set of scores in fact, to supply their opera house. They wish to have their own scores, a writer that belongs to them.' I nodded as Mr Kahn explain. 'So I got in touch and sent of some of Erik's work and well they want Erik to write for them. I explained the situation, and they seemed more then pleased, they see it as rather romantic having the writer unknown. They say it adds mystery and affect. But it means Erik will be being paid, and being paid lots.' I embraced Mr Khan, he had been so sweet to us, to me and Erik. He was so kind, I was excited for Erik! His work was going to be heard and in London! I couldn't believe it, I went to his side, placing a hand on his back, he turned and smiled at me looking rather amazed.

'I can provide for you my angel, I will be able to get you anything you wish for.' He smiled, as I squeezed his long and cold hand. 'You will continue your singing as usual.' I grinned, I was so happy I could of sung anything then and there.

'Talking of singing tonight is the Opera Populaire's Masquerade. Obviously as Prima donna and leading gentleman you are expected to attend.' Mr Kahn said twiddling his hat. I squealed in delight, I was so excited I could see Meg and the rest of the cast. But then I looked up at Erik, who was rather still now.

'A ball?' He questioned, Mr Kahn nodded.

'Erik, I will be with you. I wont leave your side, we will just have one dance and then go home that's all.' I all but begged him, I wished for him to come so badly. I watched him look at me, then nod. I squealed in delight and hugged him giggling.

'I think I have just the outfits.' Nadir smiled, Erik rolled his eyes as I giggled.

I held Erik's hand as we sat in the carriage, he was scared stiff I could tell, it pained me to see him like this.

'Erik? We don't have to go darling.' I smiled taking his leather gloved hand, he looked so dashing. His mask was no longer white, but now black as soot, and his usual black tail coat was swapped with a red one, as was the top of his trousers and the side lines that ran down them. He looked like a prince, a handsome and strange prince. My heart leapt.

'No, I want to do this with you.' His voice was firm as he squeezed my hand again making me smile. We were nearly there now.

'You look divine Christine.' Erik smiled, I saw the mask move in that adorable way. I blushed.

'You're too kind.' I loved my dress, it started of as a blue colour then by the time it got to the three quarter length end it was a pale pink. I had a silver mask, a silver pair of dress boots and a silver head piece which had a star and a moon attached to it. I loved the dress so much, it was beautiful. I felt the carriage stop, and Erik's eyes widened, the carriage door opened onto the Parisian street outside the Opera Popualire, we had come early to avoid the major crowds, but already there were masked people trickling through its doors. Colour shone everywhere. I took Erik's hand tightly, as I felt him jump at every nose, and his left eye was twitching slightly.

'It's okay Erik, I'm here.' I smiled up at him, looping my arm through his. It was strange seeing a black mask instead of the usual garish white one. He nodded slightly, I knew he was scared. We climbed up the stairs, my heart was racing and I could feel Erik's breath quicken as we were now about to enter the doors.

'Ready?' I smiled, Erik nodded slowly, as he took my hand and we walked through the door. Every head turned as we entered, every mask face stared. I held Erik's arm tighter, this had been a mistake surely? Poor Erik, I thought he was going to run, but in fact I found myself being led to the dance floor, Erik took my hands into the traditional ball room style and began to sway to the low music in the background. I smiled at him, as people watched us mesmerised. People began to whisper questions as I looked up into Erik's miss allied eyes and grinned, her spun me around his arm. The music was stunning now, so beautiful and sweet. It was just me and him now, just as it had been last night. Erik gave me one more spin, so I had my back to him, he bowed making me blush. The people around us watching began to clap, and smile as they filled the dance floor themselves now. The one little masked figure, dressed entirely in gold ran up to me, it was Meg.

'Oh Christine! You're married now!'She embraced me, Erik stood to my side, looking uncomfortable.

'Oh Meg, yes I' am.' I showed her my ring, she giggled, then looked at Erik. Who towered over us both. I watched her tremble slightly.

'This is my husband Meg, he is just the greatest man in the world.' I smiled up at Erik, whose eyes shone.

XXX

Nadir POV

The love between Erik and Christine was so evident it was almost suffocating, but it made me smile. Their little touches, they kisses, they grins, it was all adorable. And to think it was all for Erik, she adored Erik. That she had accepted him wholly. She was a remarkable girl, and I loved her like a daughter. I would always protect her now, thought I knew Erik would be there for her no matter what. I had never seen Erik like this, I knew his fear of crowds, I knew why he feared them, but now he had Christine he seemed to have a new strength. I knew he was scared stiff, through his pride would never allow him to admit that. But he was willing to try and I was amazed. I watched them walk hand in hand to the Opera Populaire. How different he was now compare to the boy I had seen stumble into Persia in nothing but rags and cold hard hatred. He had love and I was beyond happy for him.

I turned the carriage away, whistling a tune. Thinking of all the tragedy he had , had in his life. The hate, the pain, and now this. Now, he finally had happiness, I knew it wasn't all going to be easy, Allah above, nothing was ever easy when it came to Erik. But now, now he seemed like a new man, so he still had a wicked temper and would flip into rages at any moment. But I knew now, that he was full off love, I knew in my heart he would never be accepted back into society, and I knew he never would want to be. But this ball, this was a start. I smiled widely as I trotted the carriage through the night. I knew they had made love last night, and I was beyond pleased, that would of shown Erik that no matter what he would always be loved by Christine.

I couldn't see much in front of me now, and was relying on the sight of the horse to carry me and the carriage safely through the naviness. Then something caught my eye. There was something in the road just up a head. Something was upright and walking, its back turned from me. It was rather small. But as I pushed the horse closer, I watched it slump and fall to the ground. I pulled the horse to a stop, wondering what on earth it was. I jumped down and reached the collapsed bundle.

I rolled it over and gasped. It was the little boy from the church in his hand he still had clutched the rose Christine had given him.

**Okay, so what did you all think. Im really nervous about this chapter.**

**I hope ti read okay, and wasn't too awful.**

**Thank you so much for your continued support.**

***Erik roses to you all***

**We have about three chapters left of this story :'(**

**Reviews would be really appreciated on this chapter.**

***roses to all reviewers***


	60. Chapter 60

**Wow! Chapter 60! I'm surprised I have even made it past chapter 6! But I want to thank everyone for supporting me so far. We have about 2 chapters to go *wipes away tear* but I'm hoping you can all join me on my next story which I can now announce will be called 'Diamonds in Persia' it will again be Phantom based, it's going to be different, but I have some big plans for it, which I hope/think you will enjoy. **

**Ohh you seemed to like the last chapter, I was a little disappointed in it myself, but I really wasn't that comfortable with writing the whole love making scene, so I'm really sorry if it read horrifically.**

**Thank you all once again. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****PhantomFan01 who has been with me since the very beginning. They have reviewed pretty much every chapter. That is sincere dedication and I can't explain my appreciation for it!**

**I hope you enjoy and now the little boy will be introduced properly, I think a lot of you would like to know him better...**

***Now ownership goes to me (sulks)***

Chapter 60-Madame Giry's POV

Everyone watched, no one moved, just stood with their mouths slightly open at the pair before us. The man, dressed in a red tail coat, and a shining black mask, was tall, unbelievably tall and unbearably thin. To a point where he looked as if a strong wind may break him. But his arms held the tiny body of the girl before him in a way that showed everyone single person in the room, that she was his, and he would be there to protect her, to love her till the end of time. Then my face leapt into a giant smile as I looked up the girl in his arms. Her eyes sparkling behind the little silver mask that covered the pale skin around the large navy orbs, that looked up onto her masked lover in a way that was so passionate it made me want to capture it. As I watched Erik spin Christine slowly, dancing like two beautiful shadows, mimicking each other beautifully, as they glided, and spun. I knew they weren't in the room that with the slow, rather down beat music, no they were somewhere else, a paradise of sound only those two could share. A paradise, that as I looked around the room at the room I realised every on lookers was marvelling at, and every young girl was becoming very jealous of Christine and her husband, praying one day they would find a love like hers.

They stopped turning and the Erik gave a little bow to Christine, laying a kiss on her knuckles. The dream ended, as Erik took Christine's hand and led her off the dance floor. People clapped all around, and I watched Erik jump slightly, his tall frame was stiff and I could tell he was scared stiff, the loud clapping of the crowd making him back away slightly, but I watched as Christine gave him a little smile, and held his hand even tighter. It made me smile, and wonder how did I ever doubt these two? How had I ever not been able to see their love for one another, it was right there, it was so evident, but so subtle still and so innocently sweet. It was as if they didn't know how much they loved each other. I walked through the girls who were now dragging their partners to the floor, desperate to mimic the beautiful display they had just seen. I reached Christine and Erik, and found that Meg was already talking to Christine, Erik stood to the side, slightly in the shadows, I was surprised no one had decided to talk to him, no one had cornered him, but it seemed every person had vacated to the dance floor, and were desperate to try and mirror the dance they had just seen, and even the most beautiful of couples could not get it. I stood beside Meg and smiled at Christine, who had now removed her mask, she squealed and embraced me.

'Oh Madame, its wonderful to see you both!' She giggled slightly, holding Meg as well, crushing us all together. I smiled at her, Meg beamed at me.

'This is Christine's husband.' She blushed red as she nodded towards the shadows.

'Good evening Erik.' I said to him in the shadows.

'Madame Giry.' he said with a nod, I could tell by his voice if it wasn't for Christine, then he more then certainly would not be here.

'I see you have met my daughter.' I looked as Meg and Christine chatted away, Christine letting Meg see her beautiful engagement ring and matching wedding band.

'Yes, Im charmed.' Erik said quietly, Christine must of noticed his discomfort in the situation, and went to his side taking his hand.

'Angel? Would you like to leave?' Her eyes were full of concern and love as she looked into his miss-allied eyes. I watched as she took his long hand in hers. 'Come on angel, let's go home, I'm rather tired.'

Erik looked at her with such thankfulness I thought he might burst. His hand looped through Christine's. I smiled at them both.

'I'm so pleased for you both.' I hated myself now, for trying to keep them apart, for shoving the wicked Vicomte between them for so long. They were so in love, so unbelievably in love.

'Thank you Madame. Oh Meg, you will have to stay with us soon.' Christine smiled and Meg threw herself on to her friend, they both laughed. I smiled.

'Its not as if you won't see each other everyday!' I laughed, Megs jaw dropped.

'Monsieur, you will let Christine sing?' Meg gasped, looking at Erik.

'Yes, of course. It would be selfish of me to keep it only for me.' He replied, his hand back in Christine's. Meg beamed at the couple, and then with one last hug to Christine skipped away in a gold flash.

'We should go; it was lovely to see you Madame.' Christine hugged me once more, then I watched as they moved through the crowds of people, the girls gawked at Christine, asked her questions, she smiled and replied politely, but I could tell she wished to leave and Erik's body which was like a board was shaking slightly. They managed to get through the colourful crowd, then they stopped to speak to the managers, who I knew were more than interested in Erik. They seemed to speak briefly, the mangers grinning like idiots after the beautiful couple left.

As they did so, I couldn't explain it, but the room felt less mesmerising, les magical. It was like two unicorns had been in the room, every one had stared, wished to be one, been dazzled, but now they had gone, the room lost its sparkle, people were just people. The dancing was just dancing, the spell had been lifted, like a large curtain, and now it just revealed normality. Which compared to Christine and Erik was nothing.

I smiled as I looked at the room of people. It was strange really how Erik a person so ugly, so haunted, so mentally scarred, was now considered beautiful. Because with Christine he was beautiful, it was the connection they had, it was awe inspiring. She made him beautiful, why hadn't I seen that all along.

XXX

Erik POV

I was so grateful for Christine, my sweet Christine, she must of noticed my discomfort, my not wanting to be part of the situation. I had been fine, I had felt fine when on the dance floor with Christine, it had been magical, I had forgot the crow, I had forgot everything. It was just me and her. But once we had stopped twirling, and the people began to gather round. It all came rushing back, in big waves. The jeering, the shouting and most of all the screams. I felt sick just thinking about it. My head spun. And Christine must have noticed, her little hand gave me such comfort as she held it and gave it a squeeze. It was like reassurance I had always needed, like a life boyd, it held me up from slipping back into the darkness. We now stood outside, waiting for Nadir and the carriage. The spring night was slightly windy and I noticed my little angels, shoulders brace slightly, without a second thought I put my tail coat on her.

'Oh Erik, you will be cold.' Her little voice said as she went to push the tail coat off her, but I held it on her shoulders as I stood behind her, she leant back into me sighing. It felt strange being outside, being in the main part of the Opera Populaire, not the corridors, not the tunnels, but actually a part of it. I had almost forgotten how beautiful my building was. I knew every brick, every dent, every sculpture. It was my child. It was strange to think I had spent five years if my life under the Opera Populaire. I would return to my lair one day, to play my beautiful organ, and perhaps sing there with Christine again.

'Erik? Do you think as we are waiting for Mr Kahn we could go and see Papa?' Christine asked looking up at me with big doe eyes. I automatically felt like hitting myself, the poor angel hadn't seen her father in a good few days, she had married me since then!

'I think that is a splendid idea.' I extended my hand to her. 'Shall we?'

'Oh Monsieur that would be very kind.' Christine giggled taking my hand with a little curtsey, I smiled it was as if we were meeting for the first time, as a normal couple would of, and not through a chapel wall.

'Now, some say there is a singer in Paris who is so beautiful she could bring down the stars with one look.' I said looking up at the little diamonds in the sky, they twinkled down on us. I watched as Christine's head looked at me, her eyes wide. I smiled to myself, she didn't realise who I was talking about.

'They say she is the greatest singer in the world and that she was dropped to the earth by the angel of music himself. I've heard her sing and well I must say, I think they're right. ' I was all but grinning now, but then I saw Christine's eyes look up at me, they were trying to hide the hurt, we walked on, our hands together.

'Who is she?' Christine whispered as we neared the gates to the graveyard, her voice sounded so sad, it made me feel so cruel for teasing her. I laughed and picked her up by the waist, spinning her around.

'Its you of course, my angel!' I laughed as I watched her big blue eyes go from big orbs of hurt to sparkling as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I spun her around.

'Oh Erik, I thought you meant someone else.' She giggled as I put her down, she wobbled slightly, but took my hand to balance herself.

'Christine, like I would ever look at anyone else but you. You are my everything.' She smiled and embraced me, keeping her head on my arm as we walked thought the silent graveyard, nothing moved, nothing stirred. It was a blissful stillness, so still you could almost hear the stars twinkling like little bells. The marble grave stood before us now, and I felt Christine's hand leave mine, as she knelt before it. I sat on the bench behind her, watching her in her stillness, praying, the stars seemed to shine on her, her milky white skin almost glittering and her coco hair which danced down her back seemed to shin as if it had basked in the sun rays for too long. She took my breath away, especially in this moment of prayer, it was beautiful, I personally had never been a big believer in God, for if there was a God, why would he make me so ugly, why would he have all the pain, the suffering? But now as I looked at Christine, I realised that there must be a God, because the angels must of created Christine, they must of carved her from one of their silver feathers. I realised that perhaps this was all God's will, the pain I had, had in my life, perhaps it was all so I could have my Christine, perhaps that was the only way I could be worthy of such a princess. I sighed, the night air was growing a little colder now, and the stars shone a little brighter. Christine remained at the grave with her head bent, her lips in a little smile. It was beautiful, the way she could connect like this, she had the ability to see magic and love in everything. She was my angel.

'Erik, please would you say a prayer to Papa? I told him all about how we are married and how happy I' am. I think he would of rather liked to have met you.' Christine stood now, before me like a shining star as she took my hand, and stood with my before the grave. I looked at her, an then at the grave, the one that I had brought her very long ago, the one I had given to her, when I first felt those painful shoots of love bursting through my black and broken heart. I would pray, for the first time in my life I would pray and not the usual begging for mercy. Now I had so much to be thankful for. I knelt down, groaning slightly as the pain shot through my leg, I knew it would never e the same again, but I was lucky to even have a leg left. The situation to me usually would of seemed ridiculous, but with Christine you couldn't help but believe in every story, every tale, every myth, she brought magic to everything, I'm sure I would believe in fairies if she told me she had seen one. . I closed my eyes, putting my long hands together and prayed to her father.

_Monsieur Daae, I want to thank you. You have brought up your daughter to be nothing short of an angel, she is the most wonderful person I have ever met. I'm sure she has told you, we are married now. I know, me, married to your daughter, I still have trouble believing it. But it's true and Monsieur I can't tell you how much she means to me. She has been the light at the end of the darkness, I have focused on her and managed to change. Before I met Christine I was be crazed, and perhaps I' am still slightly crazy now, but I love her Monsieur, oh I can't explain how much I love her, she is my everything, my morning, my afternoon, my evening and every second in between, she is music itself, she is in a word an angel. I love her Monsieur, more then I have ever loved before, she has bewitched me body and soul, and I love her for that. I promise you Monsieur that she will never be chained to me, never be scared, never be worried. Because I will do my damndest to make sure she never feels any emotion other then happiness. I hope you can hear her sing Monsieur, I hope her voice reaches you in heaven, because I know each time she sings, she sings to please you. She has a gift monsieur a gift so rare it even a woke my blackened heart, it gave me hope, and I will allow her to continue sharing this gift for as long as she wished to. You probably don't think I'm worthy of your daughter, and your right I'm not. My face is haunted as is my past. But I promise you no matter what I was, no matter what I can be, she will never be harmed again. I will never let her be hurt. I love her monsieur, more than anything in this wide world. I promise I will keep your precious daughter safe and happy; I will treasure her until there is not a breath left in me. _

I opened my eyes, and sighed. It felt like a weight had been lifted off me. It felt like I had needed to say something like that all along. I stood back up, and faced Christine, who I realised was asleep in her cuddled up position on the bench under my tail coat, the red fabric pulled up to her chin. I smiled and lifted her tiny weight into my arms, I turned back again, and gave the brave a little nod, I felt like had I been normal and had he been alive me and Gustave Daae would of got on well. But who knew, not many people liked me; in fact very few people liked me. I looked down at Christine's sleeping form, her little face tucked into my chest. I didn't care that few people liked me, that I was hated, feared, treated like scum, I didn't care because I had an angel now, and she was all I needed. I walked down the gravel, the concrete angels looming over me, as if wanting to steal Christine away from me, I held her tighter, then saw the little carriage before me, with he little palomino pony at the front. I knew it was Nadir. Perfect timing. I reached the carriage and before I even reached it, I could tell by Nadir slack face, and the way he twiddled with the reins in his hands, that something wasn't right.

'Nadir? What's wrong?' I asked, as I went to open the door to the carriage, I wanted to tuck Christine in and make sure she was warm enough. But before I could Nadir gave a sort of yelp and jumped down.

'Erik, I-well-its-he-it.' He mumbled quietly, I noticed now he didn't have his usual five layers of coats on that protected him from the 'awful Parisian cold.' I looked at him, what on Earth was he going on about.

'Nadir, what?' I snapped slightly, feeling slightly anxious now about being on the street.

'I-well-just open the door.' Nadir sighed climbing back onto the seat at the front. I rolled my eyes, and opened the door, about to place Christine down gently on the seat. But someone else was already there, someone whose eyes were so wide and scared, I thought they may pop of the perfect yet bruised little face. For the mound of coats (which I knew now were Nadir's) the little boy, looked as if he might try and climb the walls at the sight of me. I stopped. Why was he here? I turned back out the door, and looked up at Nadir.

'Care to explain?' I hissed, my heart racing.

'Erik, the priest died, he is all alone, I found him in the road. I didn't know what to do. I needed to save him, please Erik, let him travel with us, he will cause no harm.' Nadir was almost begging.

'Nadir, what then? What after that?' I didn't know why but this little boy was making me panic.

'I don't know, let's just get back to the Manor, then we will decide, Christine will freeze otherwise.' Nadir took up the reins, I looked down at Christine and noticed her little hand was slightly goose pimpled. I cursed Nadir was right.

I opened the door again, and the boy had pulled the coats around him more, and made room for me to put Christine down. I lay her down gently, covering her with the tail coat, all the time aware of the large eyes that followed my every move from the corner of the carriage. I took a deep breath and sat down, feeling the carriage begin to move.

I sat looking at Christine, and now and then taking glances at the boy, he was playing with something in his hands, something I couldn't see. He was indeed very beautiful, his skin was pale, and although he was sitting I could tell he was rather tall, his hair was a hazelnut brown and when he stole a nervous glance at me I realised his eyes were full of tears. But despite all this he was bruised and battered. His eyes were black and sore looking, dry blood was in his tiny nostrils and his lip was stitched across. Who would do that to him? He was beautiful, it couldn't off been the priest. No, I knew the priest didn't have a bad bone in his body. There was something strange about this boy, something I didn't understand, he had a look in his eyes that made me gasp, I had seen that look before, but only once, it was the look I had in my eyes when I was young, those few unfortunate times I had been forced to look in a mirror the eyes that had looked back at me were full o fear, of misunderstanding. Now I saw that look again, in this boy's eyes. It made me wince. There was a silence, I didn't know what to say, i wished to ask him so much, but didn't want to hear what I feared was the truth. I knew he had been abused, I knew that his face, his bruised, his sores, they were from a cruel master. Then there was an almighty sneeze from beneath the coats, I jumped slightly from my thoughts, and looked at the boy, whose nose was now bleeding heavily. On some instinct took the hankicheif from my pocket and passed it to him. He looked at me warily from those big haunted eyes, and then took it.

'T-thank you, sir.' He whispered his voice was small and sweet; I nodded at him as he shuffled back under the coats. There was a moments silence as he wiped the blood from his little face, then he broke the silence once more.

'What will happen to me?' The boy's voice whispered, sounding utterly terrified. It made my heart go tight, his scared eyes. It was all so familiar.

'You are coming back to where I live. Then I'm not sure. I expect Mr Kahn will take you, perhaps he can find your parents.' That's what I presumed would happen, surely his parents if he had any, would be worried. But the look of fear struck onto the boys face, he scrambled up slightly, so I could see his extra ordinarily thin chest., his neck was also bruised heavily.

'Please, please, don't make me go back. No, please. They will hurt me. No, please.' The boy was crying now, my heart stopped, I looked at him as he became hysterical. Who would hurt him? His parents? Who? The boy continued sobbing, I watched as Christine stirred in her sleep slightly. I needed to calm the boy; his nose was bleeding again, his body shaking all over. I didn't know what to say, what was I to do?

'Hush now, and listen. No one is going to hurt you.' I said trying to get him to be quiet. I watched him snivel, tears still rolling from his bruised eyes. Good god, what was wrong with the boy. What had his parents done to him? They must have hurt him, done something to him. It was all too familiar. The look, the pain, the whole situation. I knew it, it was so familiar. It made my heart race. It was so strange. I watched now, as he is held the rose Christine had given him at the wedding. My heart stopped as he ran his thin fingers around it.

'I'm scared.' The boy whispered, closing his eyes.

'Don't be frightened, I shall not harm you.' I sighed, of course he feared me, almost all people were.

'What if they find me?' The boy whimpered, speaking in riddles. I sighed.

'They won't.' I didn't know who he was on about, but I was beginning to feel sick. I watched his navy eyes look at me hopefully; I turned away, the carriage juttered to a halt. I felt relief wash over me. Nadir opened the door, I scowled at him as I picked up Christine and took her sleeping form into my arms, I gave the boy a nervous look over my shoulder, and went into the house, placing Christine down on the sofa, wrapping the soft quilt around her. I heard the door close again, and I turned to see Nadir in hand with the little boy who looked like he had never seen a house before, the rose still clutched in his hand.

'Erik, may I have a word?' Nadir beckoned to me. I looked at Christine, then walked to the door, noticing the boys eyes never left me. 'If you go and sit in there, we will be with you in a moment.' Nadir smiled to the shaking boy, who gave me a look then went and sat on the stool, looking at Christine in wonder. I didn't want to leave Christine, but turned and followed Nadir into the hall way.

'Erik, please, you must understand why I have brought him here.' Nadir said looking pained. I didn't understand what he was going on about? I shook my head, frustrated at not understanding.

'No I do not.' I said curtly.

'Erik, the boy, his parents abused him. His father, he hated him. Erik his father tried to kill him, his mother is mentally ill. He cannot live with them. He ran away, he was half dead, when the priest found him, much the same as when I found him. Erik, he needs a home.' Nadir said looking at me, twiddling his hat in his hands. My heart stopped, the boy, the poor boy. He had been abused, I felt his pain, I knew what that was like. He had ran also. But then it sunk in what Nadir was getting at.

'He cannot live here.' I snapped, the thought was unbelievable.

'Why not?' Nadir said firmly, looking frustrated.

'You know why, as well as I do! Neither me nor Christine have any experience with children. And what of my face? What if he learns who I truly am? What then, then he will run again.' I spat, why couldn't Nadir see, I pitied the boy, but this wasn't the solution.

'Erik! He's only eight years old. Do you remember when you were eight, the pain, the suffering you went through?' Nadir snapped. I felt my eyes heat up and burn through him.

'Yes, Nadir. I remember every day.' I growled into his face.

'Well then, you can spare the boy those pains, you can give him the childhood you always wanted. You and Christine cannot have children, Erik you know she will wish for children, you know that as well as I. But YOU cannot give her them. But you could now, you two could raise this child as your own, make him yours.' I felt like I was suffocating, I felt a pang of hatred to myself go through me at the thought of Christine wanting children.

'Christine is only sixteen, he is half her age.' I growled at Nadir.

'I know, but Christine is the sweetest girl Erik, you know that. She would adore him.' Nadir tried to sound light hearted.

'Yes, I suppose she would. But the boy would be scared half to death of me!' I snapped. Nadir groaned.

'For goodness sake Erik! When will you realise your ace isn't everything. I accept you will not be accepted into society, I know some o your pain, but he is a little boy! He will have to face the pains you did I you let him slip away. I can't keep him, you know I can't. I'm shocked at you Erik, really I' am, I always thought you were a lot softer at heart then this.' Nadir was almost shouting now. I felt a bubble of anger; confusion and frustration build inside of me.

But then it went away, from the other room, there was a soft sound. The sound of the harp being played gently, and quietly, as if a little angel of strumming its fingers against it. The sound was as if it was weeping, as if it was in pain, the emotion was so raw. Both me and Nadir turned in confusion following the heavenly sound. I entered the room and gasped. It was the little boy; his fingers were strumming against the harp as he cried. It was heart breaking, and made me lose my breath, the solitude, the loneliness, the finding sanctuary in an instrument that was all me at that age. What sort of life had this boy known? Nadir stood beside me, his mouth open, as the boy apparently didn't notice we watched his amazing display.

I looked at Christine, as her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned, then seemed to notice the glorious sound in the room, he looked for it, then spotted me. She rose, smiling coming to my side embracing me. I simply pointed at the little boy.

'What's his name?' she whispered looking at him in wonder. I turned t Nadir as I held her.

'You'll never believe it but he's called Gustave.' Nadir looked at me.

I felt Christine smile, I was certain then the look in her navy eyes would of made angels fall from the sky.

**Ohh so the little boy then has been introduced.**

**I hope you liked that (:**

**Please your feedback is so wonderful and lovely.**

**Thank you all for even just reading, it means so much.**

***Reviewers get to dance with Erik***


	61. Chapter 61

**IM SO SORRY FOR RUBBISH UPDATING. IM AFRAID TO SAY THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP THURSDAY AS IM AWAY TRAINING. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DIAMONDS IN PERSIA WILL BE UP THEN TOO. SORRY.**

**Thank you all so much for your support, it means so much to me, all of you are so sweet. So this is our second to last chapter *weeps* the last one will be up tomorrow, then I'm away training for 3 days so the first chapter of 'Diamonds in Persia' will be up on Thursday, I would love for you to read it and review as lovely as you have on this story. It would really mean a lot. **

**Thank you all again, I'm getting round to sending you PM's to thank you all individually. **

***Erik's roses for you all***

***Now ownership goes to me...still***

Chapter 61-Christine POV

Tears were in my eyes as I held Erik, and looked at the little boy, he was so adorable. He had perfect features, dark brown hair, a small nose, and large blue eyes. I felt the little tears sting as I noticed how thin he was, and his beautiful face was heavily bruised, his eyes blackened, his nose full of blood and his lips stitched wonkily. Who had done this to him? Who on earth would hurt such an innocent and perfect little boy? I wondered where his Mama and Papa were, surely they would be worried? He was soaked to the skin and shivering, as he played the beautiful music, his little fingers dancing on the harp strings. It was such a familiar scene, to see someone bent over their instrument, and letting their emotions out onto it, I couldn't put my finger on it, but little Gustave was playing so well he was like someone I knew. I felt Erik's hand squeeze me.

'Darling where are his parents?' I asked, wiping my eyes, and looking at Erik, I saw his eyes dart to Mr Kahn as I asked.

'They're not around anymore Christine, his mother is very sick and his father well...' Mr Kahn trailed off and sighed as he looked at the little boy. What had happened? I left Erik's embrace and went to little Gustave's side, I knelt beside him, the music he was creating was so beautiful, I touched his shoulder gently, I smiled on realising he still had the rose I had given him at the wedding, it made my tummy squirm. I watched as his bruised navy eyes opened quickly and the music ended, he jumped slightly, then looked at me.

'Gustave, darling I won't hurt you.' I took his little hand in mine, I knew how he felt, I was so scared of losing my parents, I still was getting over my Papa's death, still I longed to see him again, to cuddle him, to hear his laugh, I knew that without Erik I would of never of felt safe again. I watched as he panted slightly, looking at my hand through big sad eyes. 'Where are your parents Gustave?' I asked slowly and smiling, I wanted him to feel safe, the poor little darling was so scared I could tell. I watched him scramble back slightly.

'D-don't take me back-no! He will hurt me!' the boys eyes were so wide they nearly took up all of his face, it was horrible to see him so scared. He was sobbing, my heart began to race.

'Gustave, Gustave please! Who will hurt you?' I asked as he sat panting, tears rolling from his blackened eyes.

'Papa...he...he will hurt me.' He sobbed, my heart dropped, his papa had done this too him? My tears ran freely now, how could his Papa of hurt him? I didn't understand. I watched as the boy sobbed, looking panicked, I couldn't resist, I pulled him into my arms. How could anyone be so horrid? I didn't understand. Then it hit me, this boy was like Erik. Erik had been abused by his mother, he had been abandoned, had been left, and what had happened then? The gypsies had got my poor angel. I couldn't let this happen to this boy. I couldn't let him suffer. I felt him sob into my shoulder, he was so small and vunerable, I could feel his ribs through his wet shirt.

'Oh Erik, what will happen to him?' I whispered over the dark hair of the boy. I noticed Erik was standing like a statue. His beautiful eyes wide, as he looked at me holding the boy.

'I-I-I don't know my angel.' He replied, still staring. I held the boy for a moment longer, as he cried, then I had an idea. Perhaps, well just perhaps, he would be able to stay with me and Erik, maybe he could live with us! Then he wouldn't have to go home to his nasty Papa, my heart leapt, I had always dreamed of having a little boy, a little boy that me and Erik could adore, I knew Erik would be a splendid Papa, he was so loving and a so protective. But poor Erik, because of disgusting Raoul couldn't make children with me, it made me sad, I knew Erik would love a child as much as I would. Well, now we could have one. Now, we could save this little boy! We could help him, and raise him as our own. He was beautiful, and he obviously had musical talent. He was perfect, and he was scared and alone. Just like I had been before I had found Erik, and I knew this boy, this abused boy was much like a young Erik. I breathed deeply, Gustave's little hands holding me tightly, then I looked up at the frozen Erik.

'Erik, could we keep him? Could we take him in? He's so scared, so alone, so terrified. Please Erik.' I said quietly, I watched Erik blink, he seemed to come back to life, his hands wrung in front of him.

'Christine have you thought this through? He's half your age, I don't know anything about children!' Erik said slightly panicky, I stood up, I could tell he needed comfort. 'Gustave, darling can you sit on the stool for me?' I asked, he nodded and sat whimpering. I took Erik's long and slightly shaky hands.

'Darling, it's up to you. But he's so scared. He is feeling like I felt before I met you, I don't want him to be alone, or scared or to have to feel as I felt before I had you. Oh Erik you saved me then, please can we save him? Can we give him a home. I always wanted a little boy.' I held his hands and talked directly into his eyes, I watched those miss allied wells glimmer slightly, then fade.

'But Christine, my face? He will run.' Erik said pained, looking away from me. My heart sunk, my poor angel, his face was a constant worry to him, I put my hand to his masked cheek.

'Erik, I love you and I won't let him fear you. He will love you too, he will never shun you or hurt you because I won't let him. I love you Erik, more than anything in this wide world, and I don't fear you, I won't let him fear you. He will love you. Just like I do.' I pulled Erik into an embrace, holding him tightly, my arms around him tightly. I could hear his heart racing, this would be such a challenge for Erik, he found it hard to accept anyone into his life, it had taken him long enough to trust me. But I knew he would want this deep down inside of him, I knew he wished to save the little Gustave just as much as I did. I knew he could see how scared the little boy was, how desperate and how needy. I felt Erik's hand go around me and pull be tightly to him, as he kissed the top of my head, making me tremble with happiness.

'My angel, i trust you. But my face, it will cause problems I know it.' Erik whispered, I pulled back form him tightly and looked into his eyes.

'Erik, darling trust me.' I kissed his cheek, and he held me again.

'Okay...let's...let's do this.' Erik said unsurely. 'He does play very well...'

I squealed with delight, spinning Erik around. Kissing his cheeks again and again.

'Oh Erik, I love you so much!' I kissed his hands, his face, anywhere I could.

I heard Mr Kahn's voice again, making me jump, I noticed Erik's eyes had lost some of their fear and coldness.

'You have decided?' Mr Kahn said hopefully, I nodded, looking up at Erik, who nodded unblinking, I knew he was in shock.

'We are going to adopt him.' I giggled, Nadir grinned broadly and embraced me, before turning and shaking Erik's slack hand.

'You will not regret this, you will be perfect parents.' Nadir grinned. 'Have you told him yet?' I shook my head, then kissed Erik's cheek again.

'Erik, are you sure?' I asked again, squeezing his hand, he looked down at me, his eyes so wide, and frightened.

'I don't want him to be like I was as a boy. I don't want him to be in pain.' Erik said looking over my head and no doubt at Gustave. I smiled widely at Erik, my loving husband, and took his hand in mine.

'Gustave?' I said quietly, he had his thin back to us, he turned with his face covered in snot, tears and a little blood from his nose. 'Gustave we have some news to tell you.' He leapt of the seat, his eyes wide.

'Are you making me go back?' he whispered in a tiny voice.

'No, me and Monsieur Erik well we wanted to know if you would like us to be your new Mama, and Papa, you would get to live with us here, and we would love and look after you.' I smiled, I watched his face go from all pale and tear to his stitched lips going into a very sore smile.

'You want to be my Mama and Papa?' He asked again, smiling like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, his lips bled slightly, and did his nose, he looked with is navy eyes nose at me, but at Erik.

'Yes, yes we do.' Erik replied, his voice slightly nervous as he crouched down, and gave Gustave a hankicheif, my heart gave a funny jump at this, it was somehow very touching to see my husband giving my now son this little token, Gustave smiled at Erik and took the hanki wiping his bloody nose.

'There you go Papa.' Gustave giggled passing the bloody hanki back to Erik, who I watched freeze on Gustave calling him 'papa,' I smiled and little tears of happiness formed in my eyes. Erik held the bloody material in his hand, then folded it up, putting in it Gustave's small hand and gently covering it with his own pale long one. It made my heart leap, this was my family now. My loving husband, and now I had a little boy of m own. I was nervous about looking after him, but it all felt so right. I loved him already.

'You play the harp lovely Gustave who taught you?' I smiled at him, his stitched lips smiled back at me.

'I taught myself.' He said simply, my jaw dropped, he had taught himself? Bu he played so beautifully.

'I think it's beautiful.' He said running his little fingers against the harps frame, I noticed Erik looked at him mesmerised.

'You play well.' Erik said his voice filling the room, Gustave turned and smiled again. The two men in my life both seemed to share a passion in music! I smiled at them both, it was lovely.

'Thank you, Mama do you play?' Gustave asked me, my heart leapt on him calling me this, it made me smile so widely.

'No, I cannot.' I said sadly, but Erik looked at me and rolled his eyes.

'You do not realise little Gustave, that you are in the same room as Paris' finest singer.' Erik said proudly. I watched as Gustave looked around the room his face full of wonder. 'There. Miss Christine, you know Gustave that the angels made her?' Erik said nodding at me, I blushed under his and Gustave's gaze.

'Oh, really? Is it true?' Gustave said in amazement. I giggled and pushed Erik gently.

'No, he's being silly!' I laughed.

'I would love to hear you sing Mama and you too Papa!' Gustave smiled, clapping his hands delightedly. I laughed at his happiness, then felt myself yawn.

'You should be in bed Gustave.' I looked at Erik, who looked unsure and shrugged.

'The spare room will be his.' Erik said nodding.

'Come on then Gustave, you've had a bus day. Tomorrow me and Erik will show you around.' I took his little hand in mine and led him up the stairs.

'Goodnight Papa.' He smiled at Erik, who nodded back.

I led him to the landing and to the third of the beautiful oak doors, I pushed it open and smiled, it was such a light and beautiful room, mainly in the creamy colours, but I still thought it was beautiful, anything Erik made was beautiful.

'This is your room Gustave.' I smiled, leading him in and sitting on the bed. He spun around with his stitched mouth open wide.

'Mine?' he asked in shock, I nodded, happy at his reaction. He leapt into my arms, making me smile.

'Oh mama its perfect!' he smiled tucking himself into the bed, without me even having to ask. He grinned as he snuggled against the white sheets.

'Good night Gustave.' I smiled, kissing his forehead, he giggled.

'Goodnight mama.' Gustave's large bruised eyes fell shut quickly as he slept. I turned and saw Erik at the door, I jumped up and ran to his waiting arms.

XXX

Erik's POV

The whole situation screamed no at me. A child being brought into mine and Christine's life. We had only just got married, we were new to the whole situation of even living together let alone another being in the house. It made me panic, I knew that look in the boys eye, the fear, the hurt, the anger, his parents had been abusive, he had no doubt been hurt very badly, it all reminded me of my past. It all made those days of hatred, of pain come rushing back. But when I had watched him and Christine embrace, as he cried, my heart had nearly burst, to my surprise I wasn't jealous of the child. The smile Christine had given me over his tiny shoulders had made me nearly lose my breath. It was strange, the boy had only known us for an hour, but he seemed so comfortable. I smiled when he had called Christine 'mama,' though it did make it sound very final, that the boy was now totally ours, to my surprise little Gustave had turned to me and called me 'papa'! I nearly fainted when he had done so, it wasn't right, but yet it had felt so right, so many emotions flew through me, in a way that I never thought possible at the mention of one word. It all seemed to be happening so fast, the house, the wedding, the child. I had, had to steady myself up against the wall in the landing, but then from the darkness I heard Christine's voice, it was like a little beacon of hope, of beauty, I was automatically drawn towards her. I stopped at the door of the spar room, realising her sing song voice was coming from. I watched in silence as she tucked the boy in the sheets, kissing his little forehead as they both giggled. My heart stopped. Everything stopped, and tears formed i my eyes. T was a beautiful scene, to see Christine showing something so lost and helpless such love and care, just like she had to me. I must of breathed too deeply, as she turned and skipped into my arms, where I held her tightly, I noticed as inhaled her rosy scent, the little boy was no fast asleep. I shut the door and still held Christine, who once on the landing kissed my cheek.

'Oh Erik, isn't he beautiful?' She smiled at me, I took my long fingers and moved a curl from her face, her stunning girlish face, she was no more a child herself.

'Yes, he is.' I whispered back, not wanting to break the beauty of the moment with my voice. I felt Christine's head rest on my chest, as she wrapped arms around me.

'We are parents now Erik.' She giggled; I felt my lips twitch into a smile.

'Yes, yes we are.' It seemed such a strange situation, I was still in a daze, I was still confused, but then I heard Christine begin to sing.

_Its all so beautiful,_

_So very beautiful,_

_Both you and he,_

_Love him, _

_Like you love me._

I smiled at her, and took her into my arms, lifting her clean of the floor and sung to her.

_You too are beautiful,_

_So very beautiful,_

_More beautiful than a queen, _

_Christine you are my dream._

She giggled snuggling closer to me, holding me tightly. I kissed her cheek. Within the space of hours we were parents. It was still sinking in, but I knew with Christine beside me this messy situation may just work.

I awoke he next day with Christine in my arms, I rose kissing her cheek, and went to go downstairs. I tied my dressing robe around me as I walked, then noticed the spare room door was open. I stopped and looked, then it all came flooding back. My heart rate went through the roof. The boy! My head filled with images, me and Christine we had taken him in! I looked in the room, he wasn't there. I gulped, and leapt down the stairs, wincing. Something wasn't right, but I needed to find him before Christine awoke, I didn't want to scare her. What a great start this was! We had been parents for no less then twelve hours and the boy was missing. I was in a blind panic, and ripped open the living room door, the soft tinkling of keys could be heard, as Gustave sat smiling at the piano. My heart rate dropped again, and I felt relief cover me, then his large navy eyes noticed me, looked upon me. Then I realised, as the navy orbs got wider and wider and his small jaw dropped as he staggered away, that I had forgot my mask. I crashed to the floor, covering my face with my long hands, my head was spinning. I wasn't sure if the boy was screaming or whether the howls were coming from me, but whatever it was awoke Christine who was now at my side.

'Oh no.' I heard her whisper as she knelt beside me. 'Erik darling, darling are you okay?' Her arms were around me, though I could barely hear her, who was it that was screaming? I dug my nails into my face, my knees by my chin now, this was too much, the poor boy.

'Get him away.' I begged Christine, my eyes were clamped shut.

'Gustave, Gustave come here.' Her soft voice whispered.

'His face...'I heard the soft whisper reply.

'Is just his face.' Christine's arms were around my shoulders though I refused to move my hands, I felt her take my wrist gently and move one, no didn't she realise! The boy would die seeing me!'Gustave, your Papa is beautiful. Very beautiful, he can sing, dance, and he can play at least sixteen instruments. His face is just his face, he was like it as a baba. Now we have to love Papa, no matter what. I do Gustave.' I felt Christine's lips go to my cheek. My head had stopped pounding now, though I still closed my eyes, and my hands twitched, I wished to run. But Christine's hand was rubbing my shaking arm, as she soothed me. Had the boy ran yet? Had he fainted? Had he died? Then I felt a little hand on my face, its palm soft, I flinched away, and hear a gasp.

'It's okay Gustave, Erik was hurt just like you once.' Christine kissed my cheek again.

'You love him?' Gustave asked to Christine, so the boy wasn't dead.

'Yes, lots and lots and lots.' Christine relied, her voice joyous, making my heart flutter even in my darkest time she was my light.

'Monsieur Erik, I'm not scared anymore. I'm a brave boy.' Gustave's little voice called to me, surely this was a trick, surely he would die if I looked at him. I felt Christine's lips again, as she ran her hand through my sparse hair.

'He will show you when he's ready Gustave.' Christine said warmly, but I knew I needed to do this, I knew had to muster all my courage and show the boy my face. I closed my eyes and pulled my hands away, shaking all over waiting for the screams but they never came. Instead, two tiny arms wrapped around me in an embrace. I froze, and my eyes opened, I saw Christine standing her beautiful smile large on her face as she looked at me and he boy, my arms hung loosely other then Christine I had never been embraced by anyone before. I patted his back gently with a long hand, then stood up feeling dizzy, he had just accepted me? No surely not, but as I looked down and noticed his large navy eyes and stitched mouth smile at me, I realised that I was in a room with two of the most extraordinary people to grace the planet.

'Here you go darling.' Christine smiled and passed me a white mask, I would never be comfortable not wearing one, never, it was customary to me now, hiding my face was normal to me now. I put it on and the wig too, feeling empowered straight away, happier and more alive.

'Can you really play sixteen instruments?' Gustave asked, bouncing up and down in front of me. I smiled behind the mask.

'Seventeen actually.' I heard Christine laugh.

'Ohh Maestro.' She tapped my shoulder gently.

'Wow, can you teach me all of them?' Gustave asked, I was amused by his enthusiasm, he had a gift that as clear for someone so young, he had an ear fro music, I could see the talent.

'Perhaps, I shall. But first would you like to hear an angel sing?' I smiled, and watched the boys eyes sparkle as he nodded.

I took Christine's hand and led her to the piano.

'Then prepare yourself young boy. Because you shall now hear a real angel.' I looked at Christine as I sat flexing my fingers, she was the picture of perfect in every way. My reason to live, and my lover. I adore her, and would always adore her. She was my angel in everyway and I was blessed to have her, she smiled at me widely melting my heart, and then began to sing. I watched from the corner of my eye as Gustave's mouth dropped open and his eyes go wide.

I truly think he thought Christine was an angel.

**Thank you for reading.**

**You're all so kind to me.**

**One chapter left :'(**

**I hope you liked it, as always feedback is treasured.**

**My friend has been really poorly so that's the reason for lack of replies, and updates. I apologise. **

**Thanks once again.**

***Kisses with Erik for reviewers***


	62. Chapter 62

**So this is the final chapter. I want to thank you all personally from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support you have shown me as I have written this story. You have been so angelic and lovely to me, it's been such a lot of fun. So thank you all, every one of you for making this so special to me. I so hope you have enjoyed it, boy have I learnt a lot since I started this.**

**I hope you can join me on my new story which I posted yesterday its called 'Diamonds in Persia' I would love for you to join the story, its Phantom based again and of course based around our lovely Erik and Christine :') it would be lovely to hear your thoughts on it. **

**I will get round to PM'ing you all, and if I could I would personally deliver you all a red Erik rose. **

**So this is it...the final threshold.**

**Thank you all once again.**

Chapter62-Christine's POV-ONE YEAR LATER

I lay in bed, and felt the spring warmth all around me. My tummy felt light and full of butterflies, though as I lay with my eyes closed I wondered why. I rolled over slightly, then with sudden jolt of my mind I remember how had I forgotten? It was my birthday! I sat up quickly, expecting to see Erik beside me, but the large bed was empty. I frowned, and jumped from the bed. I was eighteen! I couldn't believe it! I felt so grown up, I pulled my nightgown tighter around me, I realised the house was totally silent. I stopped at the door way, trying to listen for any noise, but there was none, which in this home was strange, there was always something, Gustave was always playing the piano, Erik always correcting him or teaching me to sing or playing one of his many instruments, the house was always filed with beautiful notes. But now it was quiet. Utter silence. I called for Erik from the landing, but no answer. I felt a pang of coldness hit my stomach, had he forgot my birthday? No, surely not! Erik remembered everything about me, and I mean everything, to a point where I thought he knew more about me then I did.

I began to walk down the stairs, feeling completely confused and a little hurt, I hadn't expected much, but even a little morning kiss from Erik and a cuddle from my son would have been nice. As I hit the bottom step, my nose was hit with a familiar smell, it was sweet, so prettily sweet, it was the smell of roses. A smile crept onto my lips as I went to quickly race down the corridor following the smell, but before I took another step I noticed the trail of rose petals before me, they were all in a pinkie colour, and trailed out towards outside door, I giggled as I followed them skipping, this meant Erik had remembered, I knew he would off! I reached the back door where the roses stopped; I was outside now, standing on the perfect dewy lawn, looking out onto the lovely green garden before me, spring was all around me, the little birds flew through the morning sky and the trees swayed lazily in the breeze. It was going to be a beautiful day, but I sighed, I still hadn't found my husband or my son. Then from behind me I heard the soft notes of a violin. I turned quickly, and raced back down the corridor through the rose petals to where the lovely noise was coming from I reached the living room, and pushed open the large oak door, the beautiful notes taking me wholly as I entered, it was such a gorgeous sound, so pretty and comforting. I smiled at the sight, Gustave was standing in the middle of the cream carpet, in his hands he held the little violin that Erik had given him for his birthday, he beamed up at me his navy eyes twinkling, he was so grown up now, he had put on weight making him look healthy, he was still pale, and his cheek bones were high in his face, but he was the picture of perfection, he was so adorable, his little smile and the two dimples in his lovely cheeks, he just melted my heart every day. He continued playing for a moment, his tongue poking out the corner of his little mouth; it melted my heart as he played those final notes. I giggled and clapped as he took a little bow, then placing his violin down he wrapped his little arms around me.

'Happy birthday mama!' we both giggled as we held each other, Gustave stood up on his toes and kissed my cheek. 'Here.' He grinned and dragged me to the arm chair, where he made me sit then raced off across the room. I laughed at his desperation to get whatever it was, his long legs failed him and he tripped slightly.

'Close your eyes mama!' his little sing song voice called, I fluttered my eyes shut, wondering what on earth this was all about, I also wondered where Erik was, but before I could think any longer I felt something be put in my lap.

'Open your eyes now please. Gustave giggled, I did so and saw the little package in my lap, I ripped its red packing open quickly and found a little bottle, it smelt beautiful, it was a perfume, I sprayed it onto my wrist, it was delightful, it smelt like roses and daisies it was so fresh. I wondered where on earth he got it. I had never smelt a perfume like this it was perfection in a bottle, all the things I liked.

'Thank you Gustave, its beautiful!' I pulled him into a cuddle kissing his little cheek. He wriggled so he was looking at me with his huge navy eyes.

'I made it for you! Me and Papa, we made it together.' He grinned at me, melting my heart making me want to never put him down; I kissed his cheek again and again.

'Oh darling its perfect.' I tickled his sides so his little laugh filled the room, he blew a raspberry on my cheek making me fall back laughing. Then I felt someone enter in the room, I sat up Gustave still giggling, Erik stood before me now, even now he still took my breath away, he was dressed as always perfectly, his black trousers and waist coat contrasting against his snow white shirt and the mask on his face. I smiled at him, my heart leaping as it always did when I saw him, my lips smiling, I looked at his beautifully miss matched eyes, they were full of love, so stunning, so intense, I could lose myself in them.

'Mama loved the perfume Papa!' Gustave said excitedly running to Erik's side, I watched as his mask rose slightly showing me he was smiling.

'I told you she would Gustave, your mama loves anything sweet. Now how about you go and get changed, we have a busy day.' Erik smiled at Gustave, who kissed my cheek once more then bounced out the room. Now Gustave was gone, I threw myself onto Erik, pulling him into an embrace, he pushed me back slightly, so he was looking into my eyes, then pulled something from behind his back, it was a beautiful red rose, and tied to its stem was a black ribbon.

'Here my angel for you.' I watched from the corner of my eye as with his long fingers he pushed it gently behind my ear.

'Oh Erik, it's beautiful. Just like the first rose you gave me.' I smiled; it made my heart flip as I put my fingers to the delicate rose. This was so perfect, I didn't want anything else. I kissed Erik's masked cheek, his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly, I let my head rest on his chest, as I smiled up at him.

'You smell heavenly.' Erik purred, I giggled.

'Our clever son made it. He is quite a genius.' Erik said amused, he chuckled the throb of it going through his chest and onto me.

'He is isn't he?' I smiled closing my eyes, this was all so perfect.

'Now, hang on a moment, its your birthday, I believe a gif is in order is it not?' Erik said very matter of factly, but still the way he did so made me laugh.

'Oh you've given me enough already.' I smiled and watched Erik roll his eyes, from his pocket he took a small box, as always it was beautifully wrapped and held together with the usual black ribbon, I squealed and pulled it open, Erik's gifts were always the most beautiful and precious gifts. I opened the little box and gasped nearly dropping it. It was stunning, on the small silver chain was a pearl, one single pearl, its little face shone in the morning light. I had always wanted one of these, always, but how had Erik got it? We had money, quite a lot of it, but these were so rare.

'Erik, its beautiful.' I whispered, I was smiling so widely, as he took it from my hands and looped it around my neck.

'You like it then angel?' Erik said unsurely, I laughed, even now he still didn't seem to be able to know how grateful I was, I spun around and kissed his cheeks again and again.

'I love it darling, I love it nearly as much as I love you!' I laughed as Erik picked me up and spun me around. Erik laughed, that beautiful deep sound that vibrated around the room, and made everything seem even more beautiful.

'I might have to take it off you then angel, I don't want to share your love.' Erik sighed dramatically rolling his big eyes and reaching a long hand to my neck, I squealed giggling and jumped up covering the little pearl.

'Now, now. Hand it over Miss and no one will get hurt.' Erik was trying to look serious but I could see his mask lifting slightly and his eyes glittering. I leapt away from him, putting my hands on my hips, trying not to giggle.

'It's mine now! You'll just have to share me.' I went to skip away, but before I could Erik caught me and held me so I was looking at him, I giggled and tried to wriggle away.

'Oh so you thought you'd get away? Silly girl.' Erik sighed rolling his eyes, the door opened and Gustave walked in, he looked slightly shocked. 'Quick Gustave, you must help me, your mother loves the pearl more than me, tickle her!' Erik said, Gustave giggled and ran to me running his tiny hands, making me squirm and laugh.

'Do you give in mama?' Gustave laughed.

'I surrender! I surrender!' I panted through my giggles.

'Wise choice or I would have got Gustave to get the feather duster. Well done Gustave, you did a marvellous job.' Erik smiled at our son who grinned back straightening his little jacket.

I stood up and pulled Erik and Gustave into a hug.

'I love you both, more than pearls, more than anything!' I cuddled them both, kissing both their cheeks.

'Oh papa, your gift is lovely, it looks beautiful on you mama.' Gustave smiled, my heart melting, he was such a little angel.

I held the two things I loved most just smiling at how lucky I was, I would happily stay like this forever, then there was a knock at the door.

'I shall get that my angel, you should get changed.' I smiled at Erik, giving him one last kiss before he went to the door Gustave following him. I heard Mr Khans voice, I grinned, and went to get changed. I couldn't stop smiling as I attacked my curls with the little brush and placed the pins in place in attempt to tame the coco sea, I spun in front of the mirror, I adored all the dresses Erik had made and put in my closet but this was my favourite, it was in cream and lacy, I spun around in it giggling, I always felt very feminine in it, and noticed how the little pearl matched it perfectly. I slipped on my shoes and raced down the stairs and into the dining room.

'Ah, there is birthday girl.' Mr Kahn smiled at me from the table where he sat with Gustave, who was pouring over a book.

'You look beautiful.' Erik whispered making me blush, as he looked at me with his miss matched eyes full of love.

'Here it isn't much, but it's a little something.' Mr Kahn smiled and passed me a parcel. I grinned and thanked him before opening it, it was a story book, I flicked through the pages and it was stunning, each page was beautifully illustrated, the images so realistic I thought they were going to leap from the page, I ran my fingers over the beautiful silver and pinks that made the head of a unicorn. I held the book close to me, then gave Mr Kahn a hug, he had been so helpful, ever since the beginning of mine and Erik's relationship, he had been there helping, and he had saved my husband, he had helped the doctor bring him virtually back to life, if it hadn't been for him, well I guess my life would of been very different. I shuddered I didn't want to think of a life without Erik.

'Thank you Mr Kahn.' I smiled; he returned it his olive skinned face wrinkling around his weathered cheeks.

'You are most welcome, now I hear you are singing something very special today, a certain someone's composures.' Mr Kahn teased looking at Erik. I laughed and skipped to my husband's side.

'Oh Mama! Are you singing Papa's song today?' Gustave said smiling widely.

'Yes, she is.' Erik said over my head as I sat on his knees.

'Your songs are beautiful Papa.' Gustave said, making me beam, it was lovely to hear him complimenting Erik, I knew since this little boy had entered our lives he had amazed Erik, he was the sweetest little boy, he had a troubled past just like Erik, but we had saved him, and he was the loveliest boy ever, he was so talented, and seemed to treat like some sort of God, they would sit for hours together playing music, singing and Gustave was always, always, always ready to listen to Erik who adored his new pupil. I smiled at Gustave from across the table.

'Thank you Gustave, but it's your mama who makes them beautiful.' Erik moved his knees making me jump a little. I turned and tapped his nose, he never took compliments.

'I'm sure you'll be heavenly Christine. Now we really ought to go. Its a shame you have to sing on your birthday.' Mr Khan said checking his watch.

'Oh I don't mind Mr Kahn. It's such a beautiful song I'm happy to sing it.' I smiled and got off Erik's knees as we all began to walk to the door.

I helped Gustave button up his little black coat, kissing him on the nose as he giggled.

'Here you go angel.' Erik helped me put on my shrug, he gave my arms an affectionate little rub, before pulling on his tail coat, he looked so dashing, he took my breath as I stared at his tall body. I felt Gustave's little hand in mine.

'Come on Mama, let's go!' He dragged me out the door laughing, the daisies tickling our ankles as we skipped to Mr Kahn's carriage, we both jumped in laughing as we fell on the leather seat.

'You two will laugh yourselves sick one day!' Mr Kahn said through the little window before climbing up onto the top.

Erik wasn't here yet; I stood up and peered through the little window waiting for him. Then I saw him come from the house in his arms a large picnic basket. I smiled, he obviously had not noticed my knowing, I sat back down beside Gustave as he entered the carriage his arms no longer full of the wicker basket, which I presumed was with Mr Kahn.

'Sorry angel, I had to deal with something.' Erik said sitting down, his long legs bending neatly. I suppressed a grin.

'That's okay darling.' I turned my head to hide my smile as the carriage pulled away.

'Did that something go okay Papa? Was everything okay with that something? Is that something perfect?' Gustave said desperately, obviously trying to be as secretive as possible. I watched Erik put a long finger to his lips, I grinned at him.

'Yes Gustave the something is just fine.' He laughed at Gustave's serious looking face. The sound was perfection and so full of love it filled the carriage. I was so drawn to Erik, he still had that invisible pull on me, I sat next to him on the leather seat, his arms wrapping around me as I rested my head against his chest.

'Hey, what about me?' Gustave leapt from the side he was on and in between me and Erik nestling himself in Erik's long arms which were around us both.

'Oh how could I ever forget you? My two angels.' Erik placed a kiss on each of our cheeks.

My heart melted then and there and realised I was the luckiest girl in the world, the whole wide world. Erik's long arms held around me, Erik, my husband, my beautiful husband, he had given me everything, and was still giving me more. He loved me so much, I couldn't understand how it was possible for him to love me as he did. But I loved him more, always more, he was my everything, my absolute everything. He was showing me what true love really was, he was showing me every day what to be truly loved was like, whether it was a little kiss on the cheek, or a smile, he was so beautiful, Erik made my life beautiful with everything he did. I loved him so much. I would never take him for granted, I would love him every day, I would make up for all the love he never had. I would be there with him every day; I would stay beside him no matter what. I snuggled into him, hearing his heart beating through his shirt; I would sing every song he ever wrote with so much love and happiness, I would love him forever and always. And now I had Gustave too, another person to love and to share special memories with, another person to adore. He was such a sweet boy, such an angel, so beautiful, so caring, so clever. I loved him, and I knew Erik loved him too. He was another little light in the beautiful world of mine and Erik's love. I loved them both so much and would treasure them both till the end of my days.

XXX

Erik's POV

I sat in box five as myself this afternoon, as Erik. Not as the Phantom, but as Erik the husband to the single most beautiful person in the whole wide world. I was married to Christine, my beautiful sweet Christine. I loved her more than anything, more than any single thing in the wide world. She was my everything; she always had been and always will be. Ever since that first day I saw her, the crying beauty, so lost and helpless I knew then she was the person to awaken my dormant heart. Life was magical with Christine, and every day when i awoke with her in my arms, I would pinch myself, just make sure I wasn't dreaming, because how could I be loved. How could I the monster with no face be loved? I had been abused, beaten, hurt and tortured all my life but now, now I had someone beside me, someone to love, someone who loved me, someone who didn't shun me. I hated society, I hated the people who hurt me, the people who hurt others, I learnt long ago not to trust. But I could trust Christine, I trusted her with anything, it was strange to trust again after all these years, but it was a good feeling, I felt I could tell Christine anything, anything at all, and she would understand, she wouldn't judge me, she wouldn't hurt me. No, she was an angel my beautiful angel, who I would love until time ended. I couldn't comprehend how she loved me, a faceless monster, but who knew, the world was topsy turvey in some places.

I looked out onto the stage, still in the shadows, but beside me sat Gustave, my son, he was beautiful, and though he wasn't biologically mine, I loved him. The child sat looking amazed down onto the giant stage, his face filled with wonder as he lent over the banister slightly. He really was a picture of perfection, he had gained weight since he had come to me and Christine, he was still tall, extraordinarily tall, but he was every inch beautiful. His deep brown hair was in that perfect little side parting, and his large navy eyes took in everything around the room, the filling seats, the large red curtain, the strange and noisy looking people, he looked as if he might explode with happiness, the little scars still remained on is face, his lips still covered by the now pale remains of stitching, but he turned to me and smiled.

'Oh papa, it's so beautiful here. I love it!' He smiled at me, his lips grinning, he was like this every time we visited, and he never failed to make me smile, he was amazed by everything, just like Christine, but for a child so young, he also was extraordinarily quick at picking things up. He could sit and list the orchestra and its functions easily; he was amazed by anything musical, and especially Christine's singing voice, but then who wasn't?

'It is very beautiful.' I said a small smile coming at the thought that I had built this place, that this very building was my child of bricks and marble, the creation of my twisted imagination. I didn't know why but I didn't want Gustave to know, I thought it best for him not to. However it was strange to think that I had lived beneath the Opera house, beneath this very building for five years, how had I done it? How had I lived so long without Christine? I really didn't know, it felt as if my life was split now, as if everything before this was just a strange and haunted dream. I would show the boy my lair one day, I would show him it all, I felt he would need to know it all. He knew of my face, and some, just some of my past, but one day I would sit him down and explain, he needed to know why I twitched when the embraced me, why I sometimes would weep, why the mask was such a meaningful thing to me. I would explain when I felt ready.

The boy was amazing, he was growing up every day, and his talents were endless, but it was his passion that made me s happy, he loved everything he did, his eyes would sparkle and his lips pull into that adorable smile, and he would find magic in everything and everything. It was amazing. I watched him as he sat down beside me, shuffling close as the room began to get hotter as it was now filled with people, the show would start soon.

'Papa, have you always loved mama?' he asked looking up at me with navy orbs. I chuckled to myself.

'Yes, always.' I smiled down at him.

'Did mama always love you?' he asked again.

I thought about this, about the trials and tribulations me and Christine had been through. I looked across and saw the Vicomte's old box, I trembled slightly at the thought of what had happened, how so much death had come and been seen, I looked at the rafters, and thought of Boquet and what happened that night. That night Christine didn't love me, that night I had been a monster. That night I nearly lost my lover and that night I had been tortured like never before. Now I thought of it, a lot had happened that would possibly need explaining to Gustave. The Phantom of the opera still lived strong in the Opera house, he supposedly walked the corridors at night, the cast loved to spook each other on the legend, and people came to visit to look at the Opera house where the ghost lived. It was strange to think they were talking of me, that I was presumed dead, it would be hard to explain to Gustave, perhaps I wouldn't need to. I heard the boy gasp as the curtain lifted and the music began, I didn't pay much attention to the music, I knew it well. I had written it, it was my composure, but instead I watched with delight as Gustave's took everything in with wonder, looking amazed by any activity on stage. Then I watched him leap up and start clapping frantically, I was confused then saw on the stage my sweet angel, who was actually dressed as an angel. Her dress was so pure white, it shone, and on her back she had two little make shift wings, her eyes were covered in glitter and her hair cascading down her back, pushed up with a little silver halo. I felt every person in the room have to catch their breath at her beauty, and my heart jumped, that was my Christine, my beautiful Christine. She brought a tear to my eye, she was perfection in everyway, and It hurt how much I loved her. I watched Gustave smile so widely I was worried he would burst. The orchestra picked up and I noticed the little looks Christine gave up to us, I smiled from the shadows. The she began, and before I realised what I was doing I was weeping, she was so beautiful, the music, was taking her wholly It was stunning, each word, each lyric was like gold, pure gold, so beautiful and rich. By the time she finished by hitting those last glorious notes, I was weeping, and so was nearly everyone else in the audience, there was not a dry eye, even Gustave snivelled slightly. I took his hand, and almost in a trance walked the silent corridors to Christine's dressing room, the thunderous applause behind us. I don't know what hit me when she had sung that song, but I think i realised as I had allowed myself to think of the Vicomte and his death, my face, the trials we had been through, I think it sunk in how lucky I was. How damn lucky I was.

I knocked on her door, and was met by her embrace, my sweet angel's arms around me as I walked in.

'Oh Erik your crying, as it that bad?' Christine said biting her lip apologetically.

'Bad? Christine that was the single most beautiful thing ever.' I said realising tears ran down my mask.

Gustave cuddled Christine smiling up at her.

'You were amazing mama.' The boy smiled, looking at her as if she was a real angel.

'Thank you Gustave.' She beamed tickling him slightly.

I smiled at them both, then realised the final part of my plan needed to be put underway.

'Gustave wait her with your mama, then both of you come out in ten minutes, I will be with the carriage.' I looked at Christine's confused face, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then sped from the room, I could hear the noise of the corridors beginning to fill with people and trembled, I chose to vacate my old habits and sped through the dark corridors behind the walls. I had the urge to visit my lair, to see the darkness and ponder upon it, to slam my hands down on the organ which I missed so dearly. But I thought of Christine and pressed on I was out the front with the carriage in no time, I made sure the wicker basket was ready, then sat and waited. I heard the giggles before I saw them, then watched as Christine and Gustave skipped out of the side door of the Opera Populaire's giant side. They reached the carriage both out of breath and laughing. It was a beautiful sight, my darling angel, her cheeks slightly flushed and Gustave laughing. My heart soared.

'Now then who is ready for a birthday surprise?' I said smiling, Christine giggled as her and Gustave raced up to sit next to me at the front of the carriage,

'Where are we going angel?' Christine asked giving my hand a squeeze.

'It's a secret.' I smiled at her sideways as I shook the reins, urging the horse on.

'Oh Erik, please tell me!' Christine begged from beside me, Gustave was smiling and laughing.

'Fine, we are going to the meadow for a birthday picnic.' I rolled my eyes, I gave into her too easily. I heard Christine give a little squeal of delight, then myself be pulled into a fierce embrace as she kissed me again and again.

'Oh Erik, it will be wonderful, so wonderful! Thank you, I love you Erik, so much.' She said looking at me with her big eyes.

'It was Gustave's idea actually Christine.' I said nodding at Gustave, who beamed as Christine pulled him onto her knee and cuddled him then pulled me into the cuddle too.

'I love you both so much. So very much.' Christine smiled, holding us both as she kissed both our cheeks.

I realised then and there as I felt Gustave's little hand on me, and Christine's arm holding me tight, that all the pain, the suffering, the hate it was nothing now, nothing. Because I had that one thing that made everything else seem like nothing, it was so special, a constant light, a constant beauty, yes it had at times caused me great pain itself, but it was all worth it, because now due to that one thing I was the happiest man alive, even though I had no face, I had the most beautiful wife and son, and we were all bound together by the heavenly bonds of love.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING REVIEWING FAVOURITING ETC, SO KIND OF YOU.**

**LOVE MIA X**


End file.
